La Alianza Tosladrag
by Tinmand23
Summary: Historia posterior a los sucesos del volumen 13 de Overlord ; La expansión abrupta del Reino Hechicero empieza a llamar la atención de las naciones circundantes ...¿Como actuara Ains Ooal Gown, tras verse como el enemigo del mundo?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

La sala oscura , la noche con el cielo despejado iluminaba los aposentos del Platinum Dragón Lord. Su titanico cuerpo era envuelto por la luz de la luna causando que resplandeciese de un color blanco puro.

El ultimo hijo del antiguo Emperador Dragón se mostraba imponente en la sala oscura , sus ojos cerrados ,pero no ciegos a los sucesos del lugar.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían de un asunto a otro de un tema trivial a uno con gran impacto en el mundo. Los asuntos de la sociedad humana así como semi-humana no le eran de interés , lo consideraba como mera trivialidad. Lo que le interesaba a este dragón eran los seres que pudieran causar el desequilibrio en el mundo como lo eran los "jugadores". El Dragón Lord Platinum consideraba que estos seres provenían de una raza divina que descendía de los cielos ,ya sea, para trabajar a favor del mundo o romperlo por completo.

Su vigilancia sobre estos seres llamados "jugadores" comenzaba cada siglo , cada siglo saldría a vigilar todo el continente en busca de los "jugadores" . El no podía permitirse el lujo de no hacerlo ,después de todo , el era el único quien podría frenarlos o morir en el intento.

El primer encuentro que tuvo con algo cercano a los "Jugadores" fue un vampiro , su mera presencia haría temblar a cualquier raza que existiese incluyendo a la suya. Y aunque el no había peleado con todas sus fuerzas , debía huir. No porque fuera inferior a ese vampiro sino porque no debería crear un alboroto por todo el lugar , ya que , si lo hacia llamaría la atención de todo tipo de organizaciones. Y si las noticias sobre esta vampiro fueran difundidas causarían un gran alboroto en las naciones cercanas.

Al principio creyó que era una "jugadora" ,sin embargo, su aura así como sus movimientos y reacciones no eran normales. Ademas la forma en la que había actuado no era hostil sino mas bien tratando de acercarse para hablar con este ser , sin embargo, respondió con violencia y una sed de sangre abrumadora.

Poco después de esto se entero del exterminio de este monstruo a manos de un Aventurero Adamantina ,conocido como Momon El Negro. Eso inmediatamente llamo su atención , estaba seguro que no habría ser en este mundo que pudiese derrotar a ese monstruo . El mismo lo había comprobado ,y sin embargo, había pruebas de ello. El relato oficial del gremio de aventureros de E-Rantel decía que ; unos aventureros de rango plata fueron en búsqueda de unos bandidos que secuestraban y asaltaban caravanas. Aquel grupo de aventureros fue masacrado así como los bandidos que estaban cerca del lugar, a excepción de un sujeto. Una aventurera de rango plata había sobrevivido ,gracias a una poción que había recibido de Momon El Negro.

Poco después se contacto con el aventurero que para ese entonces se encontraba en el rango de Mitril ,y este contó una historia . La historia de su aparición repentina en las tierras de Re-Estize , según el aventurero ; alguna vez este vampiro que fue nombrado por el como "honyopenyoko" junto con su otro cómplice del cual se desconoce su nombre , destruyeron lo que alguna vez había sido el hogar de Momon El Negro .El Reino del que proviene Momon El Negro es desconocida.

El aventurero tras luego de explicar unos detalles sobre estos vampiros , se ofreció voluntario para destruir al vampiro. Momon iría solo, a combatir con el vampiro , sin embargo, un grupo de aventureros mitril -concreta mente el líder- también se ofreció para ir. La advertencia de Momon fue clara , el poder del vampiro era algo que estos aventureros no podrían esperar superar.

El enfrentamiento entre Momon El Negro y el Vampiro "honyopenyoko" dejo toda una sección del bosque desértica y sin vida. El grupo de aventureros Mitril termino siendo aniquilado como lo había previsto el ahora "Héroe". Los actos de Momon El Negro fueron considerados mas que suficientes para ascenderlo a rango adamantina.

 _Un héroe ...El Héroe Oscuro "Momon" ...y ..._

El Platinun Dragón Lord empezó a recordar mas de sus hazañas que eran cantadas por los bardos en tabernas , y aventureros quienes lo veían como una figura la cual alcanzar.

 _El Rey Sabio del Bosque , El Basilisco Gigante ,y..."El Emperador Demonio jaldabaoth"_

El Emperador Demonio Jaldaboth , otro de los seres de gran poder que había enfrentado El Héroe Oscuro Momon. Jaldabaoth era un ser que estaba a la par con Momon. El Héroe que había asesinado al vampiro de insondable poder.

Su aparición dejo una marca en el Reino Re-Estize ,fue tal que el Reino se debilitó aun mas de lo que ya estaba. El demonio había invadido con un solo objetivo la capital del Reino Re-Estize.

Buscaba un ítem de gran poder dentro de los almacenes principales del Reino Re-Estize , según el demonio fue tal el poder de este ítem que lo atrajo de manera natural .Tras enfrentarse a Momon en singular , se retiro junto con las sirvientas demonio que había traído consigo .El poder de estas es desconocido ,pero se sabe que solo una de ellas pudo abrumar a la miembro mas fuerte del grupo de aventureros adamantina "Blue Rose" -Evileye-.

Tsua conocía a Evileye de hecho habían sido compañeros de viaje en su travesía por luchar contra los Dioses Demonio , era fuerte ,sin duda alguien capaz de abrumarla era impensable. Solo algunos sujetos de la teocracia slane y otros países podrían hacer eso,pero eran pocos.

Tras la retirada del Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth , mucha gente que había sido secuestrada por los secuaces del Demonio desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y su paradero es desconocido ,y el ítem que lo había atraído nunca fue encontrado. La tarea de buscarlo se le encargo al gremio de magos.

Pero esa no seria su única aparición en los Reinos Humanos. Uno tras otro aparecían , seres de poder inmenso que causaban estragos en los Reinos Humanos.

Tsua no sabia de que manera estaban relacionados unos con otros ,después de todo , habían aparecido una vampiro , un héroe , un demonio y por si no tuviera suficiente un no-muerto. El Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown manifestó dio su aparición y junto a el su poder supremo.

Estuvo al pendiente de todas sus acciones por ejemplo :Lo sucedido en las planicies Katse,la masacre del ejercito del Reino Re-Estize que contaba con mas de 200 mil efectivos fue la cereza sobre el pastel para afirmar que este ,este ser que se había manifestado de dicha forma era un "jugador".

Sus mayores temores se volvieron realidad la calamidad de hace 200 años ,volvería a ocurrir y se manifestaría en la forma de "El Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gowm" un ser de un poder Divino así como "Los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia".

Empezó a recordar ,lo que paso hace 500 años cuando los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia aparecieron ,destruyeron muchos países , mataron a muchos de su raza y de entre todos la muerte que mas recordaba era la de su padre "El Emperador Dragón" con suma facilidad ,los dragones restantes se escondieron mientras que otros huyeron, parecía el fin de todo hasta que ocurrió el suceso por el que pasarían a la historia

Todo lo que habían conseguido juntos era codiciado por cada uno de ellos. El termino "Los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia" no habia sido empleado tan perfectamente.

Se destruyeron entre si por el poder de todo el continente ,hasta que no quedo ninguno con vida; luego de la batalla que sacudió al mundo entero .Tsua estudio su magia de niveles recogió el equipo que dejaron después de su ardua batalla y se aseguro de protegerlo.

El armamento era muy valioso hecho de un material desconocido mucho mejor del que había en aquella época habían espadas , armaduras y objetos mágicos.

Ahora había llegado el momento de actuar, de usar los objetos que se consideraron divinos ,Tsua lo creía así porque nunca había visto algo mas resistente y de gran poder como lo eran estas armas.

Los recuerdos amargos de su juventud aun estaban frescos en su memoria ,pero no era momento de recordar el pasado .Tenia que centrarse en lo que sucedería en el futuro.

El Reino Hechicero había puesto como país vasallo al Imperio Baharuth con una rapidez implacable. Si seguía la lógica entonces seria el Reino Re-Estize el que seguiría, y no se equivoco.

Poco después de los sucesos del Reino Santo y la nueva Doctrina que apareció en esta ,repercutieron de manera muy significativa en los hechos a futuro del mundo. Si esta doctrina que adoraba al Rey Hechicero ,se expandiera entonces tendría de rodillas a todo el mundo. El no podía permitir que sucediera eso.

Era su deber frenar el avance del Reino Hechicero ,sin embargo, las acciones del Rey Hechicero llamaron su atención.

El asedio del Emperador Demonio Jalbaoth no pasaron desapercibidos por Tsua.

El Reino Santo del Roble había sido asediado por el Emperador Demonio Jaldaboth , la cantidad de muertes que causo eran incontables y ademas de eso. La muralla que los separaba de las colinas abelion fue destruida como si se tratase de papel.

Tras eso el ejercito de semi-humanos arraso con todas las ciudades del Reino Santo del Norte ,dejando a su paso muerte y desesperación.

La primera ciudad en caer fue la ciudad fortaleza "Kalinsha" que era la mas cercana a la muralla. En ese encuentro las fuerzas del Reino Santo así como los aventureros trataron de frenar el embate de "El Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth" ,pero fue inútil. El poder del Demonio era inmenso , había aplastado a todo el ejercito del Reino Santo del Norte con su forma Demoníaca. En la masacre termino muriendo Kylardo Custodio y La Reina Santa Calca Bessarez.

Tras verse acorralados y sin poder para vencer al Demonio , los pocos que quedaban se retiraron y poco después fueron al Reino Hechicero a pedir ayuda contra "El Emperador Demonio" que seguía atormentando a sus habitantes día y noche.

Este -El Rey Hechicero- tras ver el estado en el que se encontraba El Reino Santo ,fue a titulo personal a enfrentar al Demonio.

Las acciones del Rey Hechicero causaron gran repercusión entre la población ,ya sea, liberando ciudades donde habían campos de concentración en los cuales se les hacia trabajar forzosamente a los humanos y si alguno moría ,se le era echado de lado como basura. Y otro ,por no decir el mas emblemático de sus actos fue sin duda.

La batalla entre El Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown y El Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth. su batalla había sido feroz había sido tal la magnitud de la batalla que Tsua quien andaba dormido se había despertado abrupta mente.

Cuando vio su batalla solo pudo describirlo como "El choque de los Dioses ", vio todo tipo de hechizos que en su larga jamás pudo contemplar, la oscuridad y el fuego dos fuerzas colosales ,chocaron una y otra vez haciendo llorar al mundo. La fría sensación de ser nada mas que un bicho frente a estos colosos calo muy dentro de Tsua.

Y al final del encuentro salio victorioso "El Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth" ,dicho suceso no trajo mas que desesperación a los ciudadanos del Reino Santo.

La muerte del Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown no tardo en ser una noticia de gran repercusión en los demás Reinos . Incluso había llegado al Reino Hechicero , que para entonces parecía indiferente a la situación , en realidad ,toda persona que conociese de la reputación del Rey Hechicero había visto como una broma la muerte del Rey Hechicero. Gran parte dijo que no era mas que la broma de algún tipo.

Y como mucha gente había previsto ,por no decir todos. El Rey Hechicero apareció una vez mas para enfrentar al Demonio y esta vez fue el vencedor de la feroz batalla. Trayendo consigo la liberación del Reino Santo , poco a poco el ejercito de liberación expulso a todos los semi-humanos que habían invadido el Reino Santo y tras eso fue la coronación del nuevo Rey Santo ,El Hermano de la difunta Calca Bessarez, Caspond.

Debido a estos sucesos la mayoría del pueblo del Reino Santo del Norte empezó a ver al Rey Hechicero como un Dios que había descendido de los cielos para purgar la maldad del mundo y traer la era de prosperidad para todas las especies.

Eventualmente una parte de la población del Reino Santo encolerizo mas que todo esto sucedió en el Reino Santo del Sur que no había sido asediado lo que lo llevo a un enfrentamiento ideológico y pronto estallo en una guerra civil.

El Reino Santo del Sur quienes mantenían sus costumbres,sus creencias en lo sagrado y consideraban al Rey Hechicero que era un no-muerto alguien pagano lo rechazaron y escupieron en la ideología del pueblo del Reino Santo del Norte.

Se difundía rumores de que Jaldaboth ,era un sirviente del Rey Hechicero que mando a destruir El Reino Santo y posteriormente matarlo consiguiendo así la adoración de la gente. La opinión de la gente sobre el no-muerto mejoraría y este tras ser visto como un salvador pronto manipularia a la población a su antojo.

El Reino Santo del Norte quienes vieron y sufrieron todas las desgracias, no podían seguir escuchando tales cosas de su salvador y así todo el Reino Santo del Norte impuso su doctrina de adoración hacia el Rey Hechicero ,ahora estaban separados como nunca lo habían estado, la gota que derramo el vaso y la excusa perfecta para tomar el poder del reino ,fue la muerte repentina del Rey Santo Caspond.

Pronto cada uno de los bandos culpo al otro diciendo que enviaron asesinos ,para así tomar el poder del Reino . Y no tardo en explotar la guerra civil.

La coalición de "El Reino Santo del Sur" estaba formado por la mayoría de los nobles y la Ex-capitana de la orden de la Paladines "Remedios Custodio" por el otro lado se encontraba la población del Reino Santo del Norte ,junto con una parte de la orden de paladines liderados por La Héroe de Kalinsha "Neia Baraja" al final del enfrentamiento .El vencedor termino siendo el Reino Santo del Norte.

Al final de la guerra civil todo quedo destruido y para poder sobrevivir el Reino Santo entrego todas las tierras al Reino Hechicero a cambio de ayuda.

Este gustoso acepto dicha oferta y el pueblo tras ver a su Dios caminar nuevamente por sus tierras , decidió coronarlo como el nuevo Rey Santo tras esto se formo una nueva iglesia para adorar al Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown

Todos estos sucesos no hicieron mas que intrigarlo y El Reino Re-Estize que había agachado la cabeza hace poco solo empeoro las cosas .El Reino Hechicero ahora tenia mas tierras que los demás países ,eventualmente los países circundantes encontraron esto preocupante ,Tsua como uno de los concejales dragón dio la idea de una alianza de todas las naciones cercanas para poner freno a la expansión del Reino Hechicero, la mayoría de estas naciones eran semi-humanas a excepción de dos países, la Teocracia Slane y El Reino Torand este ultimo era pequeño pero como estaba rodeado de muchas especies logro volverse fuerte ,no tanto como la teocracia slane pero mejor que el imperio Baharuth.

El Reino Draconico que no quería una guerra mas no accedió ,pero se entero de que también pidió ayuda del Reino Hechicero , prácticamente ya habían perdido casi a todas las naciones humanas todo esto era muy alarmante ,así que se aceleraron todos los planes para con la alianza de naciones.

Sumido en los recuerdos y pensamientos , fue interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban.

Era su vieja amiga Rigrit , y junto con ella estaba el cardenal de la tierra Raymond Zag Lauransan .

"Es bueno volver a verte Vaision Tsaindoruks Lord Dragón Platinum".


	2. Capitulo 1 - parte 1

Capitulo 1:Vientos de Guerra.

Parte 1.

Era una mañana soleada y Ains quien estaba viendo como su ciudad que hace meses era triste y sin vida, ahora rebosaba de vida y luz.

El comercio se intensifico significativamente, los precios de los alimentos eran bajos, no hubo delincuencia ya no hubo más robos se podría decir que era la ciudad más segura del mundo claramente se debía al temor que le tenían al Rey Hechicero y sus subordinados, se creó un distrito de semi-humanos para los goblins, ogros, Lizard Men, Hombres sapo y demás especies

Los enanos fueron un factor clave en la construcción de edificaciones tales como La Biblioteca de Asurbanipal el cual era administrado por Hejinmal una construcción de 4 pisos gigantesca en el cual se albergaba todos los libros que Hejinmal pudo conseguir por supuesto la mayoría eran cuentos ,mitos y leyendas, otro fue el orfanato el cual era administrado por Yuri Alpha que a la vez entreno a las viudas de los soldados que fueron a la guerra para que fueran profesoras , por Ley la población debía tener una educación básica como leer y escribir.

,la ciudad se hizo más grande, las aldeas pequeñas a las que habían sido enviados los ciudadanos pobres ahora florecían surgieron ciudades la más importante fue la Aldea Carne que ahora era el centro de comercio más frecuentado ,se comerciaba principalmente pociones curativas , plantas medicinales , artesanías en fin se volvió una parte muy importante del Reino Hechicero todos los ciudadanos lentamente aceptaron la naturaleza del Reino Hechicero y los cambios que implementaba ,otro cambio significativo fue el gremio de aventureros que ahora tenía unos 600 miembros aproximadamente esto hizo que se hiciera un nuevo edificio más grande la mayoría eran de rango platino y unos cuantos de Mitril y Oricalco , los aventureros adamantinas seguían siendo "Oscuridad " El único equipo Adamantina del Reino Hechicero.

Los aventureros del Reino Hechicero eran distintos de cualquier otra nación ya no se dedicaron a cazar monstruos sino que entrenaron en la mazmorra que había en las afueras del Reino Hechicero se hicieron más y más fuertes incluso un rango Oricalco del Reino Hechicero equivalía a uno de Rango Adamantina de cualquier nación debido al arduo entrenamiento y la cantidad de artículos de alta gama fabricado por los herreros rúnicos , Los dragones fueron el transporte aéreo que se utilizaba para largas distancias se había convertido en uno de los atractivos del Reino Hechicero.

El Reino Santo que fue sacudido por la guerra civil cedió las tierras al Reino Hechicero debido a esto el Rey Hechicero mando a sus súbditos a reconstruir todas las ciudades devastadas mientras que los humanos sobrevivientes fueron al Reino Hechicero a quedarse como refugiados , para reconstruir todo el Reino se tenía que tener una mano de obra muy grande para los humanos pero para el Rey Hechicero no era muy difícil mando lich´s Ancianos junto con Golems esta tarea tardaría no más de 4 meses, los semi-humanos de las colinas Abelion siguieron su vida normalmente pero también adoraban a Ains como un Dios y aunque en el pasado atacaron el Reino Santo ahora ya no harían nada ya que formaban parte del Reino Hechicero y también porque fueron salvados de Jaldaboth el Demonio que los uso como carne de cañón y mato aquellos que se opusieron

Dejaron de matarse unos a otros, los más débiles por miedo se fueron a vivir al Reino Hechicero principalmente ogros, goblins y otras especies, los que se quedaron fueron entrenados por Cocytus que ahora que había terminado el entrenamiento y eliminado cualquier amenaza hacia los Lizard Men se propuso la tarea de sacar todo el potencial de los semi-humanos había escuchado de razas poderosas por lo que con gusto acepto la tarea encomendada por su Amo.

Por otra parte los Lizard Men vivieron sus vidas normalmente y mucho mejor no hubo escases de alimentos y también se intensificaron el número de viajeros, los viajeros eran fuertes en el rango de los aventureros estarían en Mitril debido al entrenamiento de Cocytus que vio que tenían potencial para crecer ,dejaron de ser tribus ahora eran como una ciudad humana junto con los hombres sapo con quienes hace mucho tiempo atrás eran enemigos acérrimos ahora coexistían con ellos debido al deseo de su Dios Ains Ooal Gowm ,pronto también se oficializo como una ciudad fronteriza entre Reino Hechicero y El Reino Enano.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Ains hablo sin darse cuenta, de que alguien estaba detrás de el-

"Todo parece mejorar "

"Es como dice Ains-sama "dijo Demiurge

"Aunque todavía hay algunos estúpidos humanos que aún se oponen a Ains –sama "

"D-Demiurge ….."

 _Maldición_ _no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí , cuando entro para empezar. Ains apresuradamente intento dar un tema para usar como fachada ._

"Veo que llegaste temprano cómo van los experimentos…."Dijo Ains

"Ahh como se esperaba de usted Ains – sama siempre atento a todas los detalles "Dijo Demiurge

"Como vera ya hemos terminado de experimentar con las ovejas del Reino Santo y descubrimos que su piel solo puede servir para pergaminos de hasta 2do nivel, sinceramente es una decepción no poder llegar si quiera al 3er nivel "Dijo Demiurge

 _Bien me salve, aunque alguna vez desearía ir a ver a esas Quimeras pero no pensé que fueran de un nivel tan bajo que solo puedan albergar hasta el nivel 2 en Yggdrassil su piel podía contener hasta 4 nivel bueno supongo que espero mucho._

"Bueno, te lo encargo Demiurge "

"Si, Ains –sama "

"Demiurge cual crees que será ahora el siguiente paso "Dijo Ains aunque era un esqueleto todavía su cerebro y su estómago inexistente le dolían aunque lo había practica un montón de veces aun no podía soportar el dolor cuando hablaba a solas con Demiurge o Albedo pero de todas formas tenia que hacerlo debido a que siempre quería saber que pensaban de " su plan ".

 _Diré que es una prueba para saber si está progresando si me lo pregunta y así podre saber que piensa Demiurge acerca de mi sin ser descubierto_ pensó Ains alegremente sinceramente se rindió a las propuestas que quería dar a conocer debido a que una vez hizo una sugerencia nuevamente con la esperanza de poder redimir su error que sucedió con Albedo la vez en que leyó su sugerencia, esas palabras se incrustaron en el ser de Ains asi que lo intento de nuevo pero paso lo mismo.

 _Albedo esa vez realmente se enojó y mando a encontrar a quien lo sugirió, ahh que miedo._

"Bueno para comenzar el primer punto seria ahora que el Reino Santo y las colinas Abelion pertenece al Reino Hechicero encontrar una manera de someter a los elfos del bosque que se encuentran al norte de la Teocracia Slane y así poder rodear a la Teocracia Slane para poder Eliminarlos de una vez por todas" Dijo Demiurge

En la mente de Ains solo podía haber dudas y más dudas

 _¿Eh? ¿Rodearlos? Espera, ¿Eliminaremos un país? Cuando paso esto se supone que debíamos convencerlos de ser parte de nosotros como es que paso a querer eliminarlos._

Mientras Ains aún seguía en sus pensamientos, Demiurge estaba fantaseando con los planes de su Amo, Ains no se dio cuenta hasta que volteo y vio a un Demiurge con una sonrisa maquiavelista según Ains , lo cual hizo recorrer un sudor frió por la espalda de Ains aunque este era un esqueleto y no podía secretar sustancias.

 _No no no no no deje que Demiurge pensara que estoy planeando algo, maldición que se supone que deba decir ahora piensa._

"Ya veo es justo como dices Demiurge aunque mi deseo no es matar indiscriminadamente es probable que alguien poderoso se encuentre ahí"

 _Es el último lugar en el que puede haber alguien realmente fuerte ,según las leyendas de este mundo La Teocracia Slane fue fundada por los Seis Grandes Dioses hace 600 años cuando la humanidad estaba extinguiéndose los Seis Grandes Dioses descendieron a la tierra a salvarlos y eligiendo a la raza humana sobre todas las demás cuando estos murieron dejaron atrás equipo divino según la teocracia ,el ultimo dios que quedo Shurshana el Dios de la Muerte quien fue asesinado por los 8 Reyes de la Codicia se dice que era un no –muerto._

 _Es probable que se traten de jugadores de Yggdrasil aún no tengo pruebas de ello pero es altamente probable además dejaron descendientes por lo que es peligroso pero aun así si hubieron jugadores en el pasado y dejaron su equipo entonces pueda que hayan dejado algunos ítems también._

Ains paso mucho tiempo pensando que no se dio cuenta de que Demiurge se encontraba con el.

"Demiurge…"

"Si, ¿Ains-sama?

"Envía algunos espías a la Teocracia Slane y ordena a los ocho dedos que busquen información de ítems mágicos que estén en la teocracia slane es probable que se encuentren ítems poderosos ahí "

"Como ordene Ains-sama "dijo Demiurge haciendo una reverencia y con una sonrisa.

Cuando Demiurge salió de la habitación de Ains este último se hecho en su sillón sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

 _Demiurge menciono algo de elfos si hay algunos de ellos entonces estaría bien para Aura y Mare conocer a más de su especie ¿habrá una escuela para elfos?_

 _Ah cierto ahora que recuerdo hay tres elfas que eran esclavas tal vez ellas puedan saber más sobre donde se encuentra su hogar y como llegar, esa serpiente también me contó algunas historias sobre los elfos debería llamarlo también me da curiosidad un Reino Elfico ...eh en Yggdrasil había un mundo que era el hogar de los elfos Alfheim si mal no recuerdo estaría bien hacer una excursión._

Ains abrió un mapa que estaba cerca y miro al Sur donde se encontraba la Teocracia Slane aparentemente cerca de ahí se encontraba un bosque enorme.

"Es muy posible de que hayan huido hacia allí luego del incidente del árbol maldito, eso confirmaría porque la Teocracia Slane tiene esclavos elfos "

[Mensaje] [Aura ¿me escuchas?]

[Ains-sama en que puedo servirle]

[Quisiera que Tú, Mare, Ryraryus y las 3 elfas vengan a mi habitación en E-Rantel]

[Entendido Ains-sama]

En lo más profundo de la teocracia slane en la sala de reuniones se encontraban todas las personas más importantes de la nación los cardenales, el pontífice máximo y demás.

El orador que dio inicio a la reunión fue el cardenal del agua Ginedine Delan Gwerfe

"El asunto a tratar hoy es como ya todos sabrán la expansión del Reino Hechicero de Ains Ooal Gowm "

Era obvio que todos estaban preocupados por los movimientos del Rey Hechicero y lo seguían de muy cerca

"Esto es preocupante a este paso la humanidad caerá ,el Rey Hechicero ya tiene al Imperio Baharuth, al Reino Re-Eztise y ahora al Reino Santo cuánto tiempo más pasara para que toda la humanidad sea conquistada por completo "dijo Maximilian gruñendo

"Como sabrán tras finalizar la guerra civil en el Reino Santo apareció una nueva doctrina liderados por una Paladín llamada Neia Baraja "dijo Dominic con odio

"Al final cedieron ante el mal "dijo Maximilian

"No podemos culparlos Maximilian estaban siendo masacrados por Jaldaboth tarde o temprano iba a suceder "Dijo Ginedine

"No hicimos nada en la guerra del Reino Re – Estize contra el Imperio Baharuth, no hicimos nada en la invasión del Demonio Jaldaboth al Reino Santo "Dijo Dominic

"Y ahora perdimos dos grandes naciones "Dijo Raymond siguiendo la línea de Dominic

"Aunque puede que el Rey Hechicero haya estado tramando todo esto tras bastidores "Dijo Ivon

"Puede ser posible pero si ese es el caso porque mataría a su subordinado, Jaldaboth era un entidad a la par con Momon "Dijo Raymond

"Nos alegramos cuando se anunció que el Rey Hechicero había muerto, lo único que quedaba por hacer era persuadir y ayudar a Momon "Dijo Dominic

"Pero resulto que había sobrevivido y se había apoderado de las colinas abelion *tch*"Dijo Maximilian con disgusto

"Sabemos que Jaldaboth era un entidad a la par con Momon que iba en contra de las ideologías del Rey Hechicero que tenía a su disposición doncellas demoniacas de poder abrumador comparable con los semidioses tal vez , ahora las tiene el Rey Hechicero "Dijo Raymond

"Es natural para el Rey Hechicero eliminar a Jaldaboth era muy problemático para el Rey Hechicero "Dijo Ivon

"Otra posibilidad es que simplemente el Rey Hechicero solo aprovecho la situación y así su reputación entre la gente del Reino Santo se elevaría "Dijo Dominic

"Suena convincente, al ir el mismo al Reino Santo demostró su poderío y a la vez los salvo para que lo vieran como su salvador "Dijo Ginedine

"Jaldaboth fue el comienzo de todo, ¿puede que el Rey Hechicero ya haya previsto todos estos sucesos? Todo parece muy conveniente para el "Dijo Ivon

Todos se quedaron pensando un rato sobre el tema hasta que….

"Es muy cierto, apareció en una aldea en las cercanías del bosque tob, destruyo la escritura solar puede que todos los sucesos que pasaron hayan sido obra del Rey Hechicero "Dijo Raymond

"El Vampiro, El Emperador Demonio Jaldaboth, Momon EL Héroe Oscuro descartamos que los dos primeros sean subordinados del Rey Hechicero "Dijo Ivon

"Eso nos deja a Momon quien mato al vampiro y también enfrento a Jaldaboth que es posible que este a la par con el Rey Hechicero, es probable que sea un descendiente de los Dioses aunque hasta ahora nadie sabe de donde proviene "Dijo Ginedine

"Todos aparecieron uno tras otro es probable que Momon apareciese para equilibrar esa falta de poder "Dijo Maximilian

"Según la información dada por la escritura negra Momon dijo que vampiros destruyeron el país donde residia y fue en busca de venganza, utilizo un cristal de poder inmenso para matarla muy parecida al de nuestros dioses "Dijo Dominic

"Según sus palabras lo encontró en unas ruinas muy lejanas según vemos podría ser que fue un descendiente de los 8 Reyes de la Codicia "Dijo Dominic

"Si eso es cierto entonces tenemos que convencerlo de unirse a nuestra causa los Dragón Lord de la Republica Agrand podrían saber más sobre Momon "Dijo Raymond

"Es muy probable el hijo del Emperador Dragón que en ese entonces se enfrentó a ellos puede conocer ciertos detalles sobre la descendencia de alguno de los 8 Reyes de la Codicia "Dijo Ivon

"No podemos seguir de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, ahora es momento de actuar somos la última esperanza de la humanidad" dijo Berenice

"Nos llegó un informe de la Republica Agrand para una alianza contra el Rey Hechicero junto con otras naciones de semi-humanos y la nación de Torand "Dijo Ginedine

"No tenemos otra opción más que aceptarlo aunque me duela tenemos que aliarnos con esos herejes "Dijo Ivon con desprecio

"No tenemos alternativa si queremos sobrevivir, El Rey Hechicero es una amenaza mayor, aceptémosla "dijo Raymond

Todos aceptaron la propuesta aunque lo hicieron a la fuerza ya que no tenían forma de derrotarlo solos, también estaba la nación de Torand, todos en la sala conocían ese lugar.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando la humanidad estaba extinguiéndose habían dos grupos de humanos unos que adoraban a los Seis Grandes Dioses que los salvaron y veneraron con los cuales fundaron la Teocracia Slane y el otro grupo fue un grupo de humanos que se refugiaban en montañas por temor de los semi-humanos y demás especies superiores este ultimo eran nómadas hasta que encontraron un Reino de Elfos La nación de Torand llamada así por los viajeros nadie conocía como llegar ahí ni como entrar debido a la afinidad de los elfos por la magia ponían barreras invisibles por las que no se podía pasar en ahí los elfos les dieron la bienvenida debido a los maltrecho y al estado en que se encontraban aquellos humanos ,poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando se mezclaron entre ellos y aparecieron los semi-elfos quienes eran muy superiores en lo que respecta a la magia pero eran débiles físicamente podían entrenar pero nunca llegarían a ser grandes guerreros ,por otra parte los Elfos eran muy habilidosos en muchas cosas el Rey de los Elfos era quien tenía más poder mágico y quien era hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo naturalmente se necesitaban ciertas aptitudes de conocimientos para este puesto y pasaron los siglos pacíficamente en esta nación.

Llego el día en que los elfos, semi-elfos, humanos tuvieron que combatir contra los Dioses Demonio y así se hizo un pacto con la Teocracia Slane enviaron sus más grandes guerreros a la guerra contra los Dioses Demonio murieron demasiados al final solo quedo 1/3 de la población de Torand, La teocracia quedo igualmente arruinada después de la calamidad.

Esto fue lo que causo inestabilidad en la Nación de Torand, apareció un nuevo Elfo con los ojos de distinto color un Rojo como la sangre y el otro azul como el cielo oscuro de noche muchos consideraron que esta era la marca de un Rey y fue a quien nadie sabría hasta más tarde que fue el peor error que cometerían.

"El asunto concerniente a usar la reliquia de los dioses creo que todos estamos a favor de usarlo contra uno de los subordinados más fuertes del Rey Hechicero "Dijo Raymond

Fue una decisión unánime

"Bien ahora necesitamos dejar a un lado a esos elfos –"dijo Ginedine cuando dominic lo interrumpió

"-Los elfos intentaran atacarnos cuando nuestras defensas estén bajas , como puedes si quiera pensar dejarlos a un lado "dijo Dominic

Esto los dejo con una amargura en la boca, no los sorprendió ya que el temperamento de Dominic no era muy calmado

"La amenaza de Ains Ooal Gowm es más grande Dominic "dijo Raymond con una voz llena de frialdad, todo estuvo en silencio

"Según los informes, el Rey de los Elfos del Bosque empezó a actuar, destruyo el puesto de avanzada por sí mismo y elimino a una parte de la escritura de la amapola y la del holocausto"Dijo Raymond

"Esto es muy malo, estamos rodeados ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? "dijo Berenice

"Los dejaremos a un lado por ahora "Dijo Raymond

"Aunque me duela , no podemos luchar en dos frentes "Dijo Ginedine

"Estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Maximilian

"Si, ahora necesitamos aliados para oponernos al Rey Hechicero "Dijo Raymond

"Tienes razón ahora que el Rey Hechicero tiene el control de la mayor parte del continente solo quedamos unos cuantos que podemos hacerle frente "Dijo Ginedine con amargura

"Una gran guerra como en la época de los Dioses Demonio va a suceder "Murmuro Raymond

"Bien es hora de que actúen los descendientes de los dioses y esa niña "Dijo Raymond

"Necesitamos enviar un emisario para la reunión con la republica agrand, ¿Quién será el representante? "Dijo Maximilian

"Iré yo junto con el 4to y 5to escaño de la escritura negra "Dijo Raymond


	3. Capitulo 1 - parte 2

Parte 2:

En el Reino Elfico ubicado al sur de la teocracia slane su territorio se extendia por todo el Gran Bosque de Evasha de un radio de 100 mil kilómetros que se dividía en dos partes por un enorme lago en forma de serpiente, en el bosque habitaban monstruos que para la mayoría de humanos eran peligrosas ya que no podían detectarlas, estas se movían sigilosamente y atacaban por sorpresa.

Debido a esto los elfos todavía soportaban el ataque de la teocracia slane, los elfos conocían muy bien su bosque además de tener sus sentidos más agudos que la de los humanos.

El Lago Creciente cede de la capital del Reino Elfico a las afueras de los muros de la ciudad se observan miles de figuras combatiendo con lanzas, espadas y escudos cayendo una tras otra.

El ataque de la teocracia había sido más intenso durante los últimos meses debido a que habían acampado a las afueras de la Capital Real y se habían conglomerado.

Habrían acabado con todos los elfos en esta última batalla decisiva y así terminar la interminable guerra que se había extendido por décadas pero…de pronto se escuchó un estruendo viniendo de arriba , algo pesado había caído sobre el campo de batalla se podía ver el radio de efecto que había sido causado por la figura que se levantaba.

"¿Qué es?" dijo un soldado con temor

De repente un soldado armándose con valor lanzo un ataque hacia la figura pero….

"M-monstruo"

El soldado que debería estar cerca de la figura había sido despedazado en varias partes en un instante.

Otro ataco pero paso lo mismo y su cabeza voló hasta donde estaba el ejército de la teocracia slane.

Todos se había quedado en silencio se dejaron de escuchar el choque de armas porque el aura emitida por la figura era un vórtice oscuro, se oían voces saliendo de lo que parecía estar sosteniendo en sus dos manos una espada y por fin se pudo ver a la figura "El Elfo de Sangre"Camnlath Solarshade el Rey de los Elfos.

La victoria a la que se acercaban los humanos de la teocracia slane se había convertido en una mera ilusión, todo se desmorono, todos habían sentido la enorme presencia y poder que irradiaba Camnlath Solarshade no podían hacer nada estaban tan aterrorizados que sus piernas no se podían mover los temblores de los soldados presentes e incluso elfos se podían escuchar en el tiritar de sus armaduras.

Los elfos quienes estaban perdiendo ahora veían una victoria después de tanto de tiempo deberían alegrarse por esto pero no podían, su Rey no distinguía por enemigos o aliados, iba a matar a todos los que estuvieran en su camino sean elfos, humanos o cualquier otra criatura.

Camnlath usando uno de sus hechizos de nivel 6 [Ira del Dragón] con el que estaba encantado su espada, lanzo el hechizo haciendo un corte horizontal, se podía ver las flamas saliendo de la espada con un color rojo intenso como el magma de un volcán. Y en un instante había arrasado con lo que se suponía era una parte del ejercito de la teocracia slane junto con una parte del escritura de la amapola que se encontraba escondida en los bosques.

Mirando como avanzaban sus tropas el elfo de una estatura de 1.84 cm de ojos heterocromaticos uno rojo y el otro blanco con cabello que llegaba hasta sus hombros, y teñido de un color blanco plateado.

Llevando una armadura de cuerpo completo hecha de un metal desconocido ,a simple vista se veía que era muy pesada pero era todo lo contrario Camnlath lo sentía muy ligero , esta era una armadura de YGGDRASIL hecha con el material que Ains le había dado al Maestro Herrero en el Reino Enano, tenía un color negro azabache con un tono morado en los hombros llevaba unas runas en una se hallaba el símbolo ᚠᚢᛖᚷᛟ y ᛁᛖᛚᛟ (fuego y hielo respectivamente) ,en el pecho se había elaborado un par de dragones que se miraban hostilmente mostrando sus colmillos y exhalando fuego, llevaba una capa de color Rojo carmesí ,en su cintura estaba envainada una espada legendaria para los habitantes del nuevo mundo una que infundía terror a todo el que la mirara una de las espadas que venía de la era de los 8 Reyes de la Codicia "ᛗᚨᛏᚨ ᛞᚱᚨᚷᛟᚾᛖᛊ"(Mata Dragones) nombrada así por el mismo Rey de los Elfos obviamente el nombre lo decía todo ,su aspecto era de una espada larga de dos manos era de un color negro tan oscuro que daba la sensación que iba a tragarse al mundo en la oscuridad ,se encontraba adornado con unos detalles impecables el cuerpo tenía un brillo color rojizo como la sangre ,el mango tenía un grabado con forma de las fauces de un dragón ,la espada tenía un hechizo de nivel 6 [Ira del Dragón] , equipado también con varios artículos mágicos como : [Guanteletes de presteza] Aumento de velocidad de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y distancia en 3.5 , [Anillo de Salud] Regeneración de 2HP/S, [Corona de los caídos] Aumentaba los puntos HP en 6 y MP en 9 era activable el cual tenía el efecto de intercambiar el MP por HP cada punto de HP por 4 puntos de MP.

El Rey de los Elfos Camnlath Solarshade "El Elfo de Sangre" no fue un mal Rey , en el primer siglo de Reinado fue pacifico lleno de prosperidad y calma ,este siglo se convirtió en una Era Dorada aparecieron las runas , originalmente estas no se usaban debido a lo débil que era su poder pero se volvió a desarrollar este arte por uno de los enanos que fue una vez parte de los trece héroes cuando este enano llego todos lo recibieron con el corazón abierto también lo hizo Camnlath ,el enano cuando llego tenía una edad avanzada.

Frecuentemente contaba historias de su hogar como eran sus costumbres el anciano cada vez que lo hacía siempre había una jarra de cerveza en su mesa o a veces vino esto porque tenía sentimientos de nostalgia y dolor además de ser una costumbre de su raza.

El anciano todavía tenía la fuerza para forjar armas, armaduras y lo que más le gustaba hacer fue las armas con runas, se había enterado que los elfos tenían unas cuantas pero estos no sabían cómo grabarlo correctamente.

Las enseñanzas que dio a los elfos fue invaluable, eventualmente se hizo una parte de la vida cotidiana de los elfos, el armamento de los elfos era el más poderoso de todas las naciones.

El enano entonces se convirtió en una parte del Reino pero a los pocos años de enseñanza había muerto por la vejez de un paro cardiaco mientras bebía y contaba historias a los pequeños elfos aunque a decir verdad tenían 50 años, todo el Reino lloro su muerte no solo por lo que valía para el pueblo de los elfos sino porque era muy querido por todos.

Camnlath quien era amigo del enano, organizo un funeral en su honor asistieron todos los ciudadanos de la capital aunque no conocían todos los detalles de un funeral enano hicieron todo lo posible para que fuera al menos algo que se asemejara a la costumbre que había sido contada vagamente por el anciano fue sepultado en un valle que cada mes que era iluminado por la luna emitía un brillo azul hermoso.

Aquel día se convirtió en el día del Herrero Enano Domsur Firebeard "El Querido "un ancestro de Gondo Firebeard.

Poco años después le llego un informe de sus exploradores que habían encontrado una ciudad flotante ,según el informe se encontraba muchos golems y guerreros con armaduras negra.

La ciudad era hermosa parecía un reino de los dioses que no se comparaba con su Capital Real una ciudad flotante que generaba agua por arte de magia según los exploradores la ciudad tenía un campo mágico de un hechizo potente que no dejaba acercarse demasiado, esto llamo enormemente su atención. Y convoco una campaña para ir a este lugar que embelesaba a sus visitantes.

Los Altos Elfos quienes eran los que dominaban y estudiaban la magia, tenían una sed insaciable por los conocimientos su orden tenía a unos 10 mil miembros se decía que era tal su sed que había rumores de que algunos de los elfos que estaban en los rangos superiores habían ayudado a los Dioses Demonio por conocimiento, obviamente solo eran rumores por lo cual todavía se mantenía en pie.

La orden de los caballeros de la luz era la que conformaba la mayor parte del ejercito del Reino Elfico llevaban armaduras doradas imbuidas con runas, cascos dorados, escudos altos, dos espadas cortas en la cintura en la cual llevaban hechizos de 3 nivel, una lanza que era tan alta como los elfos que llevaba la runa de trueno todas estaban hechas de Mithril sus miembros eran un total de 15 mil.

Este era el ejército elfico era la armada más potente que el mundo haya visto todos sus efectivos habían sido llamados para la campaña que había convocado su Rey

La campaña fue llamada posteriormente "La caída de los Elfos" por las consecuencias que trajo de haber ido a irrumpir en la ciudad flotante.

Cuando llegaron a las cercanías de la ciudad rápidamente todos notaron el hechizo de gran poder que la protegía por lo que se necesitó de la mayoría de los Altos Elfos para poder romperlo eso los había dejado tan agotados que tuvieron que esperar 2 días para poder recuperarse por completo.

Cuando irrumpieron en la ciudad con hechizos de vuelo se dieron cuenta de que había muchas trampas por lo que tuvieron mucho cuidado y poco a poco entraron pero a pesar de eso habían perdido a 4 mil de sus efectivos.

La ciudad era enorme las casas eran de color blanco estaban hechas de mármol con una arquitectura hermosa, el castillo fue el centro de atención era enorme de 50 metros de alto una insignia estaba tallada en la fachada del castillo dos dragones que se miraban hostilmente mostrando sus colmillos y exhalando fuego.

Era un Reino de Dioses efectivamente todos estaban cautivados con la belleza del lugar pero poco duraría aquella sensación de tranquilidad y paz.

Habían aparecido golems y guerreros que tenían armaduras negras estos parecían ser los guardianes de dicha ciudad pensó Camnlath ,empezó la lucha pero al final….todo el ejército elfico había sido derrotado , los que sobrevivieron habían regresado con heridas que los habían dejado moribundos algunos habían quedado con maldiciones, murieron miles para que solo pudieran estar cerca de la puerta de un castillo enorme de unos 50 metros de alto , frente a la entrada se encontraron con unas criaturas de un poder inmenso era estatuas de un metal duro un metal que nunca habían visto no podían hacer nada contra este enemigo ahuyentando así al Rey Elfo con lo que quedaba de su ejército pero antes de irse tomaron varios artículos que se encontraban cerca ,estos serían los que ahora serían considerados como reliquias para su pueblo cuando regreso estaba maltrecho con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Fue completamente derrotado pero solo había sobrevivido por mera suerte con unos cientos de sus soldados, el estrés mental y la derrota total de su ejército habían causado estragos en la cabeza de Camnlath.

Camnlath se preguntó porque unos tesoros tan poderosos que nunca había visto en su vida se encontraban tan lejos de donde supuestamente deberían haber estado resguardados; obviamente se refería a las armas más débiles que eran hechas por jugadores de YGGDRASIL.

Ese lugar debe tener aún más tesoros con más poder y si lograba hacerse con ese poder podría apoderarse del mundo pensó Camnlath.

Camnlath había cambiado completamente se volvió un sádico y arrogante.

El cambio de personalidad de Camnlath había causado el declive de su nación, su poder nacional y militar eran muy bajos, los recursos con los que se hacían las armaduras, armas y demás estaban agotándose.

"Sé que hay más tesoros en ese castillo "Murmuro

"Necesito más poder "

Una elfa estaba arrodillada atrás de Camnlath que se había acercado lo suficiente para no faltarle el respeto y por consiguiente terminara muerta, era una de las mujeres que habían mandado al frente a luchar

"M-Majestad muchas gracias por haber venido en nuestra ayuda"

Todos se arrodillaron en un instante al oír las palabras de la elfa y agradecieron al unísono a su Rey.

Estos enclenques ni siquiera tienen la fuerza para matar a estos simples humanos pensó, chasqueo los dedos y todos nuevamente empezaron a matar a los humanos que estaban rezagados.

Mientras veía la escena se volvió a su palacio sin decir nada mientras pensaba en como activar el poder de estos débiles elfos.

Le seguía de cerca una de sus concubinas mientras la veía esta elfa se había arrodillado.

"Muchas gracias Majestad"

En la mente de Camnlath solo había mas desprecio e impaciencia ,le aburrían estos elfos que ni siquiera podían derrotar a unos débiles humanos por lo que solo había salido al campo de batalla por diversión y deporte.

Tenía la esperanza de que sus hijos heredaran ese poder que tenía pero hasta ahora habían sido igual que todos, unos inútiles sin talento.

 _Solo hay alguien que me interesa ,si ese vástago mío heredo un parte de mi poder entonces solo tengo que llevármelo conmigo de nuevo después de todo esa mujer tenía un poder inmenso así que es probable que tenga mi poder_.Él hablaba del hijo que había tenido con una humana de la Teocracia Slane esto lo hizo por poder ya que la humana a quien había secuestrado era el as en la manga de la Teocracia Slane en ese entonces ya estaban en guerra el mismo rey le había declarado la guerra a la teocracia había masacrado a demasiados humanos que estaban a las afueras de la teocracia.

El día llego en que frenaron su avance, había aparecido una unidad especial de la teocracia "La escritura negra" la cual arraso con la mayor parte de su ejército, cuando se enteró de esto Camnlath que estaba masacrando a varios humanos en otro lugar escucho de algunos de sus centinelas que había una mujer entre ellos esto llamo su atención, fue personalmente a capturarla, la encadeno y la violo varias veces hasta que quedó embarazada.

Camnlath estaba complacido se permitió sonreír después de tanto tiempo por fin había conseguido a una madre fuerte que se había embarazado seguramente iba a tener un potencial enorme debido a la sangre de ambos, pero se arruino cuando la escritura negra se infiltro y se llevaron a la mujer junto con su vástago.

Camnlath sabía que nadie podía pasar su barrera que el mismo había puesto era tal su arrogancia que había cometido ese error cuando escucho lo que había pasado fue el mismo a recuperar su vástago pero se había encontrado con un guerrero que estaba a la par con él, un guerrero que en aquel entonces todavía formaba parte de la escritura negra un semi-dios.

Camnlath nunca había conocido a algún humano que tuviera tal poder aparte de la mujer que había secuestrado ,en aquel entonces su enfrentamiento fue tal que iban a sacudir la tierra , al final no logro llevar a cabo su ambición debido a las heridas de la batalla además que estaba a punto de ser rematado por unos cuantos de la escritura negra que habían aparecido, poco después se mantuvo en el castillo del Lago Creciente engendrando hijos con la esperanza de que al menos uno heredara una parte de su poder pero todo seguía igual.

Entonces decidió entrenar a mujeres para formarlas en pequeños grupos de guerrilleros y enviarlas al frente del campo de batalla algunas despertarían su poder mientras que hacian retroceder a la teocracia había funcionado mucho tiempo pero toda la formación había colapsado cuando la teocracia había desplegado a una de sus escrituras.

La teocracia había avanzado la mayoría de los grupos habían sido eliminados, otras habían sido encadenadas y servirían de esclavas, las pocas que habían quedado no tenían un poder enorme, luego de cansarse de estar en el palacio salió al frente el mismo destruyendo el puesto de avanzada de la teocracia junto a una parte de la escritura de la Amapola y Holocausto que estaban en el Lago Creciente Capital del Reino Elfico.

"Estos humanos son muy débiles, quisiera pelear con alguien que esté a la altura….tal como ese tipo "Dijo Camnlath con una sonrisa

"Aunque debería seguir yendo más al Norte y destruir por completo a la Teocracia sería muy aburrido eliminarlos por completo "

Camnlath pensaba que la guerra haría despertar el potencial de muchos elfos debido al instinto de supervivencia.

Mientras hablaba consigo mismo vio que los pocos humanos que quedaban estaban retirándose esto lo hizo molestar.

Naturalmente no le importaba su país o las personas que la conformaban mandaría miles si con eso consigue que solo unos cuantos despiertan su poder pero no era tonto tenía una razón para mandar a miles al campo de batalla.

Aunque todavía le gustaba mandar a miles a matarse solo por diversión.

En un cuarto de la ciudad de E- Rantel antigua oficina del alcalde , se encontraba Ains sentando en un sofá hecho de un material muy fino de un color morado oscuro a su lado derecho sentados en su sofá estaban Aura y Mare en medio y al frente de Ains estaban las 3 elfas , a la izquierda se encontraba Ryraryus.

"La razón por las que las mande a llamar fue porque escuche que la raza de los elfos vivía cerca del gran bosque de tob aunque Demiurge me dijo que estaban al norte de la teocracia quisiera estar seguro de esto "Dijo Ains mirando a las 3 elfas que estaban temblando

"Bien, entonces como se llaman "Dijo Ains

La atmosfera estaba helada, había una mirada escalofriante en las miradas de los elfos oscuros, el ser que estaba frente a ellas era la representación misma de la muerte aunque no lo habían visto pensaban que era un ser bondadoso y misericordioso pero esta imagen contradecía todo lo que les habían dicho los elfos oscuros Aura y Mare.

"A-ah m-me llamo C-celcis" dijo tartamudeando con miedo

"E-el m-mío e-es F-Felicia" igualmente que la anterior

"Yo me llamo Silvia "Lo dijo pero en un tono muy bajo

"Bien entonces me pueden decir ¿Dónde se encuentra su hogar? Y ¿contarme sobre el?"

No podían decir una sola palabra

"¡Respóndanle a Ains-sama!" Dijo Aura con un tono de hostilidad

"H-hermana las vas asustar "Dijo Mare con voz temblorosa

"E-esto bueno en realidad no sabemos dónde se encuentra exactamente "Dijo Celcis

"No creo que sea mucho pero…"Dijo Felicia

"…Es todo lo que sabemos "Dijo Silvia

"Continua-"Dijo Ains

"En realidad venimos de un lugar que esta al sur de la teocracia a unos 20 km se encuentra un bosque hace tiempo era protegido por una barrera mágica pero debido a la inestabilidad que hubo hace 200 años se deshizo el hechizo "Dijo Felicia

 _Elfos al sur de la teocracia slane pensé que estaban al norte, Demiurge no se equivoca al informar sobre estas cosas así que debe ser un país distinto._

"Nadie pudo volver a conjurar nuevamente el hechizo lo cual trajo consecuencias a largo plazo los semi-humanos pasaron a través de los bosques, los humanos empezaron a talar nuestros árboles y varios monstruos hicieron su hogar"

"La otra desgracia que cayó sobre nuestro pueblo fue que el nuevo Rey después de un siglo de gobierno cambio su personalidad para mal lo que nos llevó a un declive "

"Entramos en una era oscura, se rompió el pacto que teníamos con los humanos de la teocracia slane con lo cual se inició una guerra que dura hasta hoy "

"La mayoría de los esclavos elfos son prisioneros de guerra "Dijo Silvia

 _Ya veo, vi muchas esclavas elfos en el Imperio también así que se debía a eso, es interesante_

"Entiendo, Ryaryus me dijo que habían elfos habitando el bosque de tob hace mucho tiempo ¿saben algo?"

"Esa fue una expedición de algunos elfos que ya no soportaban estar bajo el yugo del Rey y escaparon de nuestro país "Dijo Celcis

"Escuchamos que habían sido masacrados por un árbol maldito algunos de los nuestros no volvieron a ir, debido a la amenaza y los pocos valientes que iban eran capturados y esclavizados por los humanos "Dijo Felicia

"Podrían contarme más ¿sobre su Rey? "Dijo Aura con curiosidad

"Por supuesto Aura-sama, aunque no se puede cuestionar el poder que tiene y que fue un buen monarca hace mucho tiempo, ahora mismo es arrogante y siempre busca el poder "Dijo Silvia

"Su apariencia es algo peculiar es verdad que se ve como nosotros pero tiene los ojos heterocromos, lo cual pensamos que es la marca de un Rey" Dijo Celcis

"Ustedes tienen los ojos heterocromos, es la marca de un Rey por lo que pueden ser nuestros monarcas si derrocan al Rey actual "Dijo Felicia con una mirada que decía "Por favor sálvanos"

"Esperamos que sean ustedes los que nos gobiernen vimos que tienen un poder comparable o talvez más grande que nuestro Rey "Dijo Silvia

"Además que tienen como maestro a un Dios, estaríamos encantadas de ser sus vasallos si con eso logramos recuperar nuestro gloria ancestral "Dijo Celcis

"Ya veo quiere decir que ellos fácilmente podrían ser los Reyes de su Nación ¿si así lo desean? "Dijo Ains

"Así es, ellos tienen los ojos heterocromaticos por lo que todos los aceptaran "Dijo Silvia

"Aura qué opinas sobre esto, ¿estas interesada? "Dijo Ains

"A-ah Ains-sama si me lo pide lo hare pero..."Dijo Aura con duda

"Vamos Aura di lo que piensas"Dijo Ains

"No sé mucho sobre como gobernar y no me gusta…."Dijo Aura con miedo de que su Amo se enojara y bajando la cabeza con el volumen de su voz bajando poco a poco

"L-Lo siento mucho Ains-sama perdóneme por no serle de utilidad "Dijo Aura al notar el silencio que había inundado la habitación con desesperación.

Ains empezó a reírse de una forma paternal

"No te preocupes Aura pero aun así estaría bien tener a elfos en nuestro Reino así que "Ains empezó a ponerse serio

La atmosfera parecía bajar algunos grados más.

"Entonces si logramos derrocar a su Rey, ustedes ¿aceptarían ser gobernados por un no-muerto?"

Las tres lo pensaron un rato hasta que una dio una respuesta con temor

"No sabemos cómo podrían reaccionar ya que los no muertos son seres que odian la vida y nuestra gente es la que más los odia pero si ven que tiene como sus subordinados a dos elfos heterocromaticos puede que lleguen a aceptarlo "Dijo Silvia con miedo de ofender al señor de la muerte.

 _-Esto es interesante aunque_ \- …" Tengo una duda con respecto a una cosa "Dijo Ains

"Hay un bosque al Norte de la Teocracia Slane uno de mis subordinados más confiables encontró algunos elfos viviendo "Dijo Ains

"Este viejo también vio varios elfos viviendo cerca de ese bosque "Agrego Ryaryous

"Saben algo acerca de esto ¿cierto? "Dijo Ains con una mirada penetrante

Las tres elfas estaban en blanco no sabían de que había elfos más que ellos por lo que no supieron responder.

"Ya veo entonces no saben nada "Dijo Ains con decepción

Entrecerró los ojos pero como era un esqueleto lo único que paso fue que los puntos rojos en sus órbitas se apagaron por un buen rato hasta que se encendieron de nuevo, esta era una técnica que Ains había leído en uno de los tantos libros que tenía, tantas horas de practica le dieron buenos resultados porque se podía ver el temor en los rostros de las elfas.

"Muy bien entonces haremos una expedición para ir al Reino Elfico iré yo mismo, les encargare la tarea de escoltarme Aura, Mare "Dijo Ains

"S-si ¡déjenoslo a nosotros Ains-sama! "Dijo Mare

"Irán ustedes 3 también para que sirvan como guías también enviare a unos cuantos de mis subordinados para que las protegan"Dijo Ains

 _Ya veo aquí es raro que los elfos tengan ojos heterocromaticos, El Rey también tiene los ojos como Aura y Mare además de un poder enorme sería peligroso enviar a algunos de los dos solos._

 _¿A quién más debería llevar? , tal vez algunos de los Dragones y Bestias de Aura, estaría bien._

"Aura también envía a unas bestias tuyas para que sirvan como transporte y protección para las elfas "Dijo Ains

"Entendido Ains-sama "Dijo Aura con una voz alegre

"Mare ya que saldremos a una expedición por un largo tiempo deja a algunos de tus subordinados para que se encarguen del mantenimiento del Sexto Piso"

"E-Entendido Ains-sama"Dijo Mare tímidamente.

Las otras 3 solo podían pensar en lo lindo que se veía y adorable , hubo una vez en que Ains había enviado a uno de sus Shadow Demon para enviar un mensaje secretamente a las 3 elfas se les dijo que intentaran enseñarle cosas de adultos a Mare y Aura así que intentaron acostarse con él ya que no se encontraba su hermana y era el único que estaba en el sexto piso de la tumba de Nazarick , cuando Aura se enteró de esto estallo en Ira y fue a buscar a las tres junto con Mare pero ellas no habían hecho nada aun porque Mare no sabía cómo proceder y tampoco quería hacerlo porque no estaba bien según él, aun así esto no calmo la ira de Aura.

Aura se dio cuenta de las miradas de las ellas y….

"Mare sabes lo que no tienes que hacer cierto "Dijo Aura con autoridad

"! Si ¡"Dijo Mare sobresaltado

"Y ustedes no intenten hacerle nada a mi pequeño hermano ¿entendido?" lo dijo con una voz llena de hostilidad y frialdad también su voz se hizo más fuerte.

 _Aura se parece a Bukubukuchagama-san las dos dan igual de miedo cuando se trata de su hermano._

"S-si por supuesto Aura-sama no haremos nada "Dijeron las tres en coro con mucho temor ya que sabían que les iba pasar si le hacían algo a su hermano.

Mientras Ains miraba la escena sin poner atención a las discusiones de las elfas con Aura.

 _Le habrán enseñado sobre ¿cómo se hacen los bebes a Mare? , debería preguntárselo más tarde a Mare si le ayudo esa lección a comprender mas pero Ahora…_

"Ryaryous necesito que me cuentes más sobre la topografia de la zona y lugares claves, ustedes 3 también "-

"S-si "Dijeron las tres

En el Reino Re-Estize estaba de embajadora Albedo quien había ido nuevamente a visitar a la nueva Reina con quien tenía una relación de Amo – mascota así lo veía ella pero poco a poco empezaba a ver con otros ojos a su pequeña mascota.

Ahora que el Reino Re-Estize era vasallo del Reino Hechicero se había aumentado la carga de trabajo que tenía Albedo aunque a ella no le importaba cuanto trabajo le dieran mientras mas tenia mas feliz se ponia ,ya que sentía que era de utilidad para su amado señor supremo Ains Ooal Gowm

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio Valencia en donde se encontraba instalada mientras permanecía brevemente en el Reino Re-Estize , caminaba tranquilamente hacia la recamara donde se hallaba la Reina Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself en la puerta se encontraba apostado dos guardias que llevaban armaduras de Mitril de un color blanco y el otro de un tono negro el primero era la mascota de la Reina el otro era Brain Unglaus ahora también era guardia real de la Reina , Albedo no estaba interesada en el último era débil y al parecer según le había contado su mascota había sido humillado por Shalltear pero aun así debía seguir manteniendo su cara de póker a pesar del disgusto que le daban los humanos.

"Buenos Días estoy aquí para reunirme con la Reina "Dijo Albedo con una sonrisa

"Buenos días Albedo-sama la reina la espera dentro "Dijo Climb

Climb y Brain solo estaban ahí por la seguridad de la Reina pero ella les había dicho que una vez que llegara la embajadora se marcharan , Climb obedeció pero Brain aún tenía sus dudas sobre la embajadora tenía el mismo aura que desprendía Shalltear Bloodfallen y el anciano Sebas pero no tenía nada más que hacer que obedecer sus órdenes después de todo no tenía un lugar en el mundo y tenía que cumplir con la voluntad de Gazef Stronoff.

Cuando entro Albedo se encontró con un Renner arrodillada y con la cabeza agachada, entro y se sentó sin esperar el permiso de la Reina pero esto era natural para ambas sabían quién estaba encima de quien.

"Levanta la cabeza"

"Si, Albedo –sama "

"Lograste abrir la caja que Ains-sama te obsequio ¿cierto?"

"Así es Albedo –sama aunque me tomo un buen tiempo lograrlo "

Albedo estaba impresionada aunque no lo mostro en su rostro

"Muy bien ahora al asunto que concierne el día de hoy"

"Si, Albedo-sama aunque todo está yendo según lo planeado recibí algunos informes sobre nuevas minas de minerales aunque la mayoría son de oro y otros materiales que no le son de utilidad al supremo"

Renner le entrego una carpeta llena de documentos había varios tipos de temas que necesitaban la atención de albedo

Reviso uno tras otro hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención

"Esto es "Murmuro Albedo

"Esto es interesante aunque tengo curiosidad sobre esto "

"Yo también pensé lo mismo Albedo-sama al parecer en las cercanías Re – Uroval se encuentran una manada de hombres – lobo por lo que sabemos podrían estar dirigiéndose a la Republica Agrand, sería bueno para el supremo tener a una raza así en su Reino "

Los hombres-lobo eran una raza muy rara en este mundo no había indicios de su existencia, albedo quería informar sobre esto a Ains sabía que su amado señor le gustaba coleccionar especímenes.

"Haz hecho un buen trabajo, solicitare a Ains-sama que te vea alguna vez y quien sabe talvez pueda que llegues a ser un guardián de Área "

"Ese sería un honor grande para mi Albedo –sama pero no quiere hablar un poco más sobre su majestad "

Esto era lo siempre pasaba cada vez que se encontraban estas dos, hablaban por horas sobre sus amados extrañamente albedo quien detestaba a los humanos se volvía muy enérgica y abierta cuando se trataba de hablar sobre su amado.

En el Reino Draconico , las cosas habían empeorado para Draudiron Oricrus debido a la creciente amenaza de los minotauros que estaban avanzando hacia la capital por suerte habían podido repelerlos debido a los equipos de aventureros pero solo era un resistencia ya que no podían hacerlos retroceder debido a las grandes cantidades de hombres bestia que habían afuera de las murallas de la capital , muy pronto iba caer el Reino Draconico por lo que había mandado a Crystal Tear como un grupo de comitiva al Imperio Baharuth y posteriormente ir al Reino Hechicero para pedir ayuda.

"Majestad aunque no cuestiono su decisión sobre esta acción"

"Quisiera preguntar que va a pasar si el Rey Hechicero viene el mismo como hizo en el Reino Santo, la moral de la población quedara en los suelos"

"Lo sé pero es mejor que nada "

"En eso tiene razón pero aun así un no – muerto"

"Tienes razón, pero ese no –muerto a ayudado al Reino Santo y el Imperio Baharuth"

"Majestad..."

"Entiendo tu preocupación seremos vasallos del Reino Hechicero pero es mejor eso a que más gente muera, realmente nunca imagine pedir ayuda al Reino Hechicero "

"La teocracia pudo hacer algo, han enviado a la escritura negra si saben que pedimos ayuda del Reino Hechicero…"

"Ya lo sé, nos tomaran como traidores y se marcharan "

"La ayuda del Reino Hechicero tardara en llegar y usted lo sabe pero aun así…."

"No tenemos otra opción ya te lo dije, además el Rey Hechicero puede ayudarnos mucho mejor que la teocracia slane supe que tiene Dragones de Escarcha como sirvientes "

 _Y yo que pensaba que los dragones no se podían domar._

"Majestad aunque ciertamente tiene razón la teocracia no tomara con buenos ojos esto, los templos también estarán en contra del Rey Hechicero "

"Dime todavía crees que la teocracia resista el poder del Reino Hechicero , tiene gigantes de hielo , dragones de escarcha además de tener un ejército de la muerte lleno de Caballeros de la muerte , devoradores de alma y muchas otras cosas que ya debes saber "

"Ciertamente tiene razón"

"Por cierto majestad hay una carta que nos enviaron de la república agrand para formar una alianza para luchar contra el Rey Hechicero"

"Ya debes saber mi respuesta ¿cierto?"

"Solo hago mi trabajo majestad además tenemos un informe reciente que acaba de llegar de uno de nuestros exploradores "

"¿Qué es? "

"Al parecer los minotauros se han retirado"

El salón se volvió silencioso mientras leía la carta que estaba en sus manos ,el ministro no sabía si debía enfadarse con el payaso que haya escrito eso o estar feliz.

" ¿Ah? " Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"E-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?"

El ministro no respondía, se había vuelto una roca.

"Oye ¡respóndeme!"

"M-Majestad al parecer hay unos hombres – bestia con armaduras adamantina y espadas encantadas ,dirigidos por un insecto enorme de color azul ... están atacando a los minotauros, tienen el estandarte del….."

"¡Oye ministro responde rápido! ¡No te quedes embobado!"

"M-Majestad tienen el estandarte del Reino Hechicero"


	4. Capitulo 1 - parte 3

Parte 3:

Dentro de la oficina de Ains en E-Rantel.

 _Maldición como es que ahora hay tanto papeleo….ya quiero irme al Reino Elfico._

"Definitivamente necesito un descanso"

 _Ahora que hay una nación de elfos puede que Aura y Mare quieran estar con otros de su raza._

Ains quería dejar a Aura y Mare como Reyes en el Reino Elfico cuando se resolviera todos los problemas que había en la nación.

Cuando se les dijo que iban a ser los gobernantes de dicho país, estos habían reclamado diciendo que el único que debe gobernar era el ser supremo.

 _¿Por qué todos en Nazarick son así? Denme un respiro…_

Mientras Ains estaba en sus pensamientos, tocaron la puerta

"Ains-sama es Demiurge-sama" dijo la sirvienta Lemiure que estaba a cargo hoy de AIns

"Adelante"

 _Cierto espero que haya encontrado algo Demiurge en la teocracia Slane aunque es muy pronto para saber todo._

"Demiurge ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?"

"Ains-sama creo que ya es hora de poner en marcha la primera fase del plan"

 _¿Empezar? Espera, no me digas que…._

"Demiurge se trata de la… ¿Teocracia Slane?

"¿Teocracia Slane? Podría ser que Ains-sama…Realmente no puedo compararme con usted"

 _Y ahora que dije…maldición ¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo en mente? Dame un respiro tú también…._

Suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza debía pensar en algo para seguir con el tema o sino seria descubierto.

"Demiurge aunque ciertamente la teocracia no es importante ahora, hay que estar al tanto de sus acciones, especialmente de los descendientes de los Seis Grandes Dioses"

"Tiene razón Ains-sama aunque eso fuera obvio, ¿Qué piensa hacer con ellos?"

 _Cierto me sigue preocupando que haya descendientes de los Seis Grandes Dioses en la teocracia ¿cómo debería tratar con ellos?_

 _Demiurge dijo que quería eliminarlos pero sería una perdida muy grande eliminar a los descendientes de los Dioses, necesito un plan para poder traerlos a Nazarick_.

 _Tal vez si puedo persuadirlos como Momon podría llegar a… ¡no! eso llamaría mucho la atención._

Mientras Ains seguía pensando en que hacer, Demiurge que estaba en silencio esperando la respuesta de su amo quiso preguntarle algo a la encarnación de la Sabiduría, este ser de seguro le daría una respuesta.

"Ains-sama..."

"… ¿Qué sucede?..."

"Quisiera saber que quiere hacer con los humanos del Reino Draconico aunque he investigado un poco todavía espero una confirmación de usted"

 _¿Eh? Ah cierto , por lo que oí de los aventureros de adamantina del Imperio en ese lugar es posible que se encuentre un Lord Dragón aunque son solo rumores pero aun así los dragones de este mundo son débiles pero me da curiosidad su magia salvaje…._

"Por lo que leí de los informes, el país es invadido cada cierto periodo de tiempo por hombres-bestia, semi-humanos y algunos mino-tauros"

"Cierto, aunque no hay mucho rescatable de ese país aun así me interesa la reina y creo que salvar al país nos daría grandes beneficios "

 _Tiene razón, aunque el país ha sido devastado por los semi-humanos es posible ganar su confianza pero a quien debería enviar, no hay nadie actualmente en Nazarick disponible._

 _Demiurge se encarga de Administrar el Reino Santo, El lago y las ciudades fronterizas._

 _Albedo está a cargo de las colinas Abelion, el Reino Re-Estize y El Imperio Baharuth_

 _Aura está ocupada con el bosque y dentro de unas semanas se ira al Reino Elfico junto con Mare._

 _¿Shaltear? …definitivamente no, aunque ha mejorado no quiere decir que no ande masacrando a cualquiera que vea además está administrando las Aerolineas Dragón._

 _Cocytus… ¿Qué está haciendo Cocytus? … ¿Estaba entrenando? …. Ha cierto estaba entrenando un ejército de semi-humanos para Nazarick aunque ¿estaría bien interrumpirlo?_

 _Ha pasado tiempo desde que Cocytus hizo algo y también necesito ver cómo ha progresado._

"Demiurge ¿Ha llegado algo del Reino Draconico? "

"Si, han pedido ayuda contra los mino-tauros preveo que talvez el país sea destruido en un mes por lo que deberíamos actuar de inmediato Ains-sama"

"Ya veo, entonces llama a Cocytus a la sala del trono dentro de 3 horas "

"Entendido Ains-sama "

"Cierto, me preguntaba algo… Demiurge ¿Encontraste algo en la teocracia? "

"Bueno aunque ciertamente la mayoría de cosas son solo rumores y todavía no tengo información concreta de la teocracia, esto solo es una hipótesis de parte mía disculpe mi incompetencia Ains-sama "Dijo Demiurge haciendo una reverencia.

"No te preocupes por eso, Adelante"

"Aunque la teocracia ha existido por 600 años también descubrí algo fascinante aunque como dije es solo un rumor "

"La Nación Tornad lo llaman así ,es una pequeña nación que se encuentra supuestamente al Norte de la Teocracia aunque geográficamente es imposible que se encuentre cerca de ahí debido obviamente a que solo sería una ciudad y no una Nación"

"Busque en el lugar, y capture a varios humanos también a algunos elfos que se encontraban cerca y descubrí algo….Interesante" la última palabra la dijo con una alegría en el rostro

"Según lo que dijeron, esta Nación podría estar casi al nivel de la teocracia, la nación es pequeña comparada con el Reino pero es una nación fuerte ciertamente sería una adquisición grandiosa tener a dicha nación "

"La magia que usan es superior a la de las naciones humanas llegando hasta el 6to nivel"

"Oh es interesante oír eso Demiurge, entonces te encargo la búsqueda de La nación Torand si lo que dices es confirmado ciertamente aumentaría el poder de Nazarick si tomamos dicha nación "

"Pienso lo mismo Ains-sama "Mientras terminaba la frase empezó a reírse de una manera maquiavélica

Y también le siguió Ains.

 _Si existe dicha nación entonces también es posible que haya individuos poderosos, realmente lo espero con ansias…_

En la Nación de Torand un lugar al que nadie podía entrar, del cual solo se contaban leyendas de esta Nación, que parecía no existir pero hace mucho tiempo habían combatido junto con los humanos de la Teocracia Slane

Aunque estos últimos no sabían dónde se encontraba dicha Nación ; los viajeros ,comerciantes y aventureros que habían pasado por los Bosques que estaban a las afueras de la Teocracia contaban historias de elfos ,semi-elfos que se escondían o huían de los humanos ,cuando seguían buscando por el bosque por mera curiosidad no encontraban nada después de un rato se escuchaban voces en un idioma extraño que no podían entender parecía que estuvieran recitando algo porque a los pocos segundos de ser perseguidos estos lanzaban algún tipo de magia que los hacia desmayar.

Y así fueron la mayoría de las anécdotas de los que pasaban por los bosques, en una ocasión la Teocracia habían mandado a la Escritura Solar a buscar dichos elfos pero estos tampoco parecían encontrar algo y regresaban con las manos vacías.

Últimamente se había reportado frecuentemente que grandes transportes y personas estaban desapareciendo cerca de los bosques.

Esto ya estaba preocupando a los altos mandos de la teocracia por lo que habían mandado a la escritura del Holocausto aunque esta vez no había vuelto nadie

Se consideró como una traición al pacto que tenían y como nadie sabía cómo entrar a la nación o siquiera acercarse había enviado un cuervo con una carta que era dirigida al Rey de la Nación esto se hacía antiguamente y todavía se seguía el mismo método con esta nación debido a lo cautos que eran.

Según las leyendas los cuervos eran los únicos que podían hacer llegar dicho mensaje y este lo traía consigo inmediatamente al día siguiente aunque se dijo que era obvio que fuera rápido debido a la corta distancia en la que se encontraban los bosques pero era imposible que una nación estuviese en un bosque no muy grande.

La teocracia slane preocupada por la respuesta, habían esperado que la nación les habían declarado la guerra como lo habían hecho los Elfos de luz que estaban al Sur de la Teocracia pero solo había una oferta de Alianza, acerca de los humanos que habían desaparecido no sabían sobre el tema de estos últimos e incluso también estaban preocupados porque varios de sus centinelas y exploradores habían ido desapareciendo.

La teocracia solo pudo teorizar de qué se trataba de alguna artimaña del Rey Hechicero por lo que aceptaron la oferta.

La teocracia sabía que esta nación odiaba al igual que ellos a los no – muertos, estos habían combatido hace muchas décadas a varios no-muertos muchos habían muerto pero también adquirieron nuevas maneras de eliminarlos por lo que se seguía investigando la magia sagrada y de luz en la nación torand.

Pero a la vez estos tenían sus roces en cuanto a odiar a las demás razas ya que la Teocracia creía que los humanos eran los únicos que debían existir y que todas las demás razas deberían ser exterminadas, la nación torand tenía elfos y semi-elfos por lo que tuvieron un choque pero no llego a una guerra simplemente a palabras e insultos entre estas naciones.

Mientras seguía recordando el pasado algo toco su hombro y volvió a la realidad.

"No me asustes así"

"Necesitas despertar de una vez Vaise"dijo una elfa

En las afueras del palacio Tolosa se encontraban miles de personas, hoy iba a ser el anuncio que el Rey iba a dar a todo el pueblo.

Hoy el Rey iba a dar un anuncio muy importante, esto era muy raro la mayoría del pueblo llano no tendían a preocuparse por la política o asuntos que tuvieran que ver con el exterior esto se debía a que no había problemas en la Nación Torand todos Vivian tranquilos no había robos debido a los valores que se les habían inculcado de sus antepasados que si el país se dividiera los semi-humanos invadirían y masacrarían a todos.

La Nación de Torand era muy diferente de cualquier nación que había cerca .esta se ubicaba en el centro del continente rodeado por varias naciones semi-humanas y de hombres bestia ,debido a estar rodeados de varias especies habían construidos muros de forma circular alrededor de 150 mil kilómetros de radio tenían una altura de 120 metros de altura además de tener las montañas como una defensa natural y algunos lagos que pasaban por la nación y la rodeaba ,prácticamente toda la nación era una fortaleza inexpugnable.

Una cosa que lo hacía diferente de todas las naciones fue su división de poderes, El Rey como siempre tenía el poder absoluto pero solo fungía como figura decorativa para todos.

Lo que realmente sucedía era que la nación era gobernada por una cámara de eruditos quienes administraban varias ramas como: Economía, agricultura, Educación, Magia y Defensa de la nación.

El Rey Thal-Dition Vaise era un joven apuesto para su gente tenía los ojos heterocromaticos uno era azul como el zafiro y el otro de un color verde esmeralda, tenía una estatura medianamente alta unos 1.72 cm lo cual es apropiado para la edad de los elfos también una cabellera de color dorado con algunos tintes de color blanco.

Mientras veía la cantidad de personas que estaban debajo de su palacio no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso a pesar de que era un Rey todavía era muy joven su padre el Antiguo Rey había sido una calamidad para el pueblo de Torand por lo que lo habían derrocado y matado ,esto último porque tarde o temprano iba a regresar y fueron más precavidos naturalmente su padre era fuerte y tenía los ojos heterocromaticos lo cual lo hacía digno de ser Rey pero su hijo también los tenia y era un buen sustito al trono para que su Nación no caiga.

El nerviosismo de Vaise se debía a que nunca había dado un discurso desde que se había vuelto Rey por lo que sus habilidades de comunicación se habían oxidado.

 _¿Por qué debo hacer esto? Me incomoda esta ropa y aunque digan que un Rey se debe vestir adecuadamente esto es muy incómodo para empezar es muy ajustado como es que los Lores se pueden poner esto y andar normalmente._

"Su majestad aunque no le guste, tenemos que hacer esto público "Dijo una elfa que era su Reina consorte una noble de una antigua y extinta nación con la cual había terminado casado por decisión de la cámara.

Esto último porque Kethath Taira era la última noble de su estirpe una "elfa oscura" se sabía que los elfos oscuros habían sido exterminados por los 8 Reyes de la Codicia los pocos que se habían salvado habían muerto en el camino por buscar un lugar en el cual refugiarse.

Los elfos oscuros una raza muy antigua y ahora casi extinta eran más sensibles a la magia oscura esta era más poderosa que las que dominaban los elfos de luz, bueno en realidad era la magia de nigromante que tiene Ains por lo que mucha de su raza era en si maligna debido a que se necesitaba un karma muy negativo para hacer más potentes los hechizos.

"Ya lo sé pero aun así como es que puedes estar cómoda con todas esas decoraciones Taira "

"Bueno como yo siempre me visto todas las veces con esto para poder hacer lo que debería ser tu trabajo"

 _Maldición otra vez va empezar con eso._

"B-bueno sabes que no me gusta hacer esas cosas, las personas hablan mucho y me da sueño ¿sabes? "

"Usted no tiene remedio bueno entonces ¿estás listo?"

"S-si…eso creo"

"Tienes que dar un discurso a tu gente por lo que debe estar tranquilo, Majestad "

 _Tiene razón después de todo, necesito dar un gran discurso para poder motivarlos en esta guerra y sobrevivir, si ese no-muerto se apodera del sur sería una amenaza más grande en el futuro necesito frenarlo ahora._

Su mirada se puso seria y Taira quien noto esto se sonrojo, la primera vez que había visto a Vaise se había deslumbrado por lo apuesto que era pero con el pasar del tiempo la imagen que tenia de él había ido cayendo más y más aunque tenían un hijo este no se hacía cargo debido a que pasaba horas y horas jugando con los juegos de mesa con sus sirvientes.

Bueno es la segunda vez que lo veo tan decidido pensó Taira.

La primera había sido hace mucho tiempo cuando Vaise había luchado contra su padre.

Este había estado masacrando a los pocos elfos oscuros que quedaban debido al odio que les tenia y también porque se estaba volviendo loco.

Esa vez había quedado malherido después de que su padre lanzara un hechizo potente contra Taira, Vaise había recibido todo el daño del hechizo pero siguió de pie una y otra vez hasta que al fin pudo derrotarlo.

"Estoy listo " dijo Vaise caminando elegantemente como le habían enseñado , con un elegante atuendo que había sido difundido por los 8 Reyes de la Avaricia cuando habían gobernado alguna vez en el continente , era un smoking de color negro en las hombreras estaba bordado con lo que parecía ser oro llevaba en el pecho varias medallas y un gallardete , en las hombreras llevaba 3 galones signo del poder que ostentaba , los botones hechos de zafiro ,las mangas estaban bordados con oro , llevaba una camisa blanca como la nieve ,en el lado izquierdo del pecho llevaba colgando el emblema de su nación "Los cuernos del alce" con una espada en medio y dos alas a los costado.

Todos vitorearon cuando el Rey Thal-Dition Vaise se acercó al balcón con un traje exuberante, entonces queriendo silencio el Rey aplaudió dos veces y el silencio inundo los alrededores.

"Ciudadanos de la Gran Nación de Torand, hoy nuestra Nación cumple su año 483 este es un día muy importante para todos vosotros, sin embargo…."

El ambiente cambio repentinamente.

"Una amenaza ha aparecido nuevamente…."

La gente empezó a arrugar la frente

"Un ser cuya existencia es comparable con los 8 Reyes de la Codicia esta vez ha aparecido al sur del continente"

La gente se había congelado, el ambiente que estaba animado hace un momento se había puesto angustiante y sin esperanza.

"Puede que muchos os angustias, todos hemos sufrido la desgracia de los 8 Reyes de la Codicia pero hemos prevalecido"

Vaise empezó a levantar la voz poco a poco…

"Ahora también prevaleceremos nuevamente como lo hemos hecho por siglos…"

La gente empezó a llenarse de esperanza.

Nuevamente la luz de sus ojos apareció

"Siempre hemos estado en guerra con los países que nos ven como comida o intentan esclavizarnos"

"Sé que muchos han perdido seres queridos por los hombres bestia pero no podemos seguir luchando entre nosotros cuando el verdadero enemigo se acerca cada vez más "

"Tiene bajo su mando un ejército de la muerte que arrasa con naciones completas y ahora pone su mirada sobre nosotros…"

Elevo la voz completamente

"Muchos dirán que me volví loco pero aun así es todo lo que nos queda si no queremos caer en la oscuridad eterna"

"Lucharemos todos juntos como uno solo pero también necesitamos todo el apoyo del continente si queremos frenarlo…"

"Así que formaremos una alianza con las naciones circundantes…"

"Hoy en este día tan especial…"

"¡Le declaro la guerra al Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gowm! "Grito toda la frase con un rugido feroz.

En las montañas que estaban alrededor de la capital del Reino Draconico se encontraban varias figuras de hombres bestia estos eran los semi – humanos que estaban al mando de Cocytus.

Todos y cada uno de estos hombres-bestia respetaba a Cocytus debido a la Fuerza que ostentaba y la personalidad de guerrero característica, a pesar de ahora servían a un no-muerto realmente querían servirle a este gran guerrero que había aparecido en sus tierras, todos los semi-humanos de las colinas abelion habían sido entrenados por Cocytus y cuando se les dijo que irían a una guerra a pelear contra guerreros minotauros su sangre de guerrero hirvió y rugieron potentemente.

Todos y cada uno de los guerreros que Cocytus veía habían sido voluntarios a ir a la guerra con él .Cocytus estaba complacido con el espíritu de guerrero que tenían los hombres- bestia y semi – humanos de las colinas abelion se comparaba a las de los Lizard Men, claro que los que se habían quedado allí solo eran los de la clase guerrera y algunos heteromorfos que tenían sus colmenas en ahí.

"Parece que estos mino-tauros son bastante hábiles Ains-sama"

"Eso parece"

 _Eso es ¿armamento mágico? Esto es interesante el armamento varía , así que deben ser mercenarios o algo así._

"No me llames así mientras estemos en el Reino Draconico"

"Entendido Momon-san "

 _Aunque me dio curiosidad este país ..._

 _Como es que termine viniendo al Reino Draconico se supone que debería ir al Reino Elfico ,bueno Demiurge dijo que los elfos eran muy débiles y que no presentarían problemas para Aura y Mare pero aun así esas elfas dijeron que su Rey tenía los ojos distintos quería verlo en persona pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer._

"Cocytus te encargare el ataque, yo iré a las puertas del Reino Draconico con Nabe mientras tu inicias el ataque, asegúrate de mostrar el estandarte del Reino Hechicero "

"¡Si!"

"Bueno Nabe debes comportarte adecuadamente esta vez, esta es una misión de suma importancia por lo cual necesitamos ser cautos y estar al pendiente de varias cosas"

"También cualquier indicio de la Teocracia por poder contactarse con "Oscuridad" debe ser informado inmediatamente ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si! "

"Bien, Cocytus te encargo el resto "

"Entendido"

En el salón del trono del Reino Draconico, Draudillon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su primer ministro.

"¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido? "dijo con voz baja lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara solo el ministro

"No tengo la menor idea Majestad pero aun así si esto es cierto entonces por fin podemos estar seguros de que la nación por fin ha sido salvada "lo dijo de igual manera

"Si, tienes razón pero aun así porque mandar a hombres-bestia es que ¿Ni siquiera tienen consideración? "Dijo Draudillon molesta

"Es mucho mejor comparado con un ejército de la muerte o el mismo Rey Hechicero"

"Ciertamente...aunq-"

Mientras iba a terminar la frase un guardia entro al salón jadeando y casi gritando.

"¡Majestad! Momon El Héroe Oscuro se encuentra viniendo hacia el Palacio "

"¡¿Q-Que?! " Ambos habían dicho lo mismo al unísono

Ya estaban bastante sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que actuó el Reino Hechicero pero no esperaban que se les enviara a la espada del Rey Hechicero una carta del triunfo para la nación , Momon El Héroe Oscuro había sido enviado al Reino Draconico aunque obviamente se iba enviar a un emisario no esperaban que fuera Momon su fama era conocida por todos los países cercanos.

Draudillon estaba pálida además de haber querido conocerlo más que todo , quería saber hasta dónde llegaba su fuerza y ver si era cierto lo que le habían contado.

"¡Ministro, prepara rápidamente una bienvenida!"

El ministro quien todavía estaba en trance reacciono a la voz infantil que había salido de Draudillon.

No podían permitirse no darle una bienvenida al Héroe que salvaría a su nación.

"E-Entendido su majestad"

El ministro salió corriendo a ordenar a todo el palacio para que se hiciera lo más rápido posible.

"¡Maldición! Yo también tengo que prepararme "

Mientras Ains seguía avanzando hacia las puertas estaba pensando en lo grande que era esta ciudad fortaleza era muy adecuada para resistir ataques de asedio y ciertamente tenia ventaja estratégica ya que se encontraba cerca de varias colinas como defensas naturales.

 _Esta ciudad se ve muy segura, ya veo porque todavía sigue resistiendo este país es muy grande esta ciudad y está bien protegida._

"Pero aun así, como es que se las arreglaron para construir una ciudad gigante en una montaña "

"Ciertamente es increíble ¿Cierto? "

"No veo nada especial en esta ciudad fácilmente podría ser asaltada por ataques aéreos"

"Es posible pero a lo que me refiero es a lo bien protegida que esta de asedios y aunque hubieran ataques aéreos , fácilmente esas torres podrían dar la alarma y venir hechiceros para contrarrestar además de estar en una posición muy estratégica, rodeada de colinas, y lagos "

"No lo había analizado tan detenidamente perdone mi estupidez Momon-sa…"

 _Todavía sigue con eso…. Hay que voy hacer contigo Narberal…._

Se escucharon los choques de varias armas y también rugidos de semi-humanos

"Parece que ya empezó…"

"Eso parece "

Mientras seguían caminando llegaron a dos puertas enormes de 60 metros de altura, se vio a un guardia en una torre.

"Oigan ustedes, identifíquense….espera….."

El guardia que estaba gritando desde lo alto de la torre se quedó pálido cuando vio al guerrero que estaba en sus puertas, mando inmediatamente a que abran la puerta que estaba la parte inferior por el cual solo entraban peatones y mando otro al palacio para avisar de la llegada de "El Héroe Oscuro Momon".

De la puerta peatonal se pudo ver a un guardia con armadura aguardando que entraran los salvadores.

"Disculpen mi descortesía por no poder abrir las puertas pero no podemos hacerlo debido a-"

"Lo sabemos, no es necesario disculparse"

"Bueno, bienvenidos a la Ciudad Fortaleza y Capital del Reino Draconico "Rhaitarys" "

"Estamos honrados de poder entrar en una de las ciudades más grandes que hay"

Ambos entraron por la puerta e iban a seguir su camino pero era obvio que tenía que informar de situación actual.

"Discúlpeme mi insolencia pero los hombres-bestia que portan el estandarte de su Majestad El Rey Hechicero son sus tropas ¿cierto? " El guardia lo dijo con una voz temblorosa, con miedo por ser insolente con el Héroe que había venido a salvar a su nación pero aun así tenía que hacerlo ya que era su trabajo.

"Si, así es estas son las tropas que me ha encargado su Majestad también vino conmigo uno de los Guardianes de su Majestad que se encarga de las tropas yo soy el emisario que vino hablar con la Reina"

"Entendido entonces informare inmediatamente a todo el personal estacionado en los muros "

"Se lo encargo entonces"

Mientras seguía caminando por las calles de Rhaitarys se dio cuenta que tan devastado había estado el Reino Draconico no había actividad por las calles las personas estaban ocultas en sus casas algunos miraban entre las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas para ver al extraño visitante que estaba paseando por sus calles.

Muchos habían recobrado la luz de sus ojos , los ciudadanos del Reino Draconico no eran la excepción en cuanto a saber de las hazañas de este Héroe Legendario muchas personas empezaron a volver a tener esperanza algunos empezaron a llorar , por supuesto Ains podía escuchar los murmullos y demás cosas.

Demiurge tenía razón después de todo.

Pero primero debo contactar con el efectivo de la teocracia slane, demiurge dijo que había algunos de la escritura negra.

Me pregunto cómo será la Reina según los informes que recibí es una pequeña que desciende de un Lord Dragón y también que puede usar magia salvaje, ciertamente me interesa esa magia, es única de este mundo y si logro obtenerla Nazarick se podrá fortalecer.

Draudillon no esperaba que fuera tan rápida la llegada de los emisarios del Reino Hechicero por lo que había bebido mucho la noche anterior y se había quedado durmiendo escribiendo cartas a los oficiales que estaban en los muros con su letra de niña.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy?! "

Mientras las sirvientas seguían corriendo , preparando varias cosas y vistiendo a la Reina adecuadamente para la visita del emisario del Reino Hechicero y no era cualquier emisario era El Héroe Oscuro Momon si bien eran aventureros aun así tenía que estar bien vestida y arreglada.

Maldición, porque tengo que seguir con esta forma de niña.

No creo que una niña atraiga a un hombre como Momon que tiene una belleza como compañera.

Si , aunque Draudillon tenía que verse bien también necesitaba atraer a Momon esto se le había dicho por su ministro como un plan de contingencia si algo llegaba a suceder naturalmente Draudillon no estaba interesada en querer atraer a Momon pero aun así debía hacerlo , era su responsabilidad como Gobernante fortalecer a su Nación además si obtenía a Momon y tendría hijos con él , estos serían más poderosos que sus padres también tendrían sangre de dragón lo cual los haría heredar la magia salvaje.

Cielos porque me usa como instrumento ese ministro pero aun así…si sería beneficioso a largo plazo… aunque no estoy segura de que le gusten las niñas

En su mente Draudillon esperaba que no fuese como Cerebrate que cada vez que venía al Palacio para llevar a cabo misiones importantes veía a Draudillon de forma lasciva.

"Bien, ¡ya estoy lista! "Dijo con voz de niña

Necesitaba actuar como una niña debido a que así se ganaría el favor de Momon como lo había hecho muchas veces con oficiales y aventureros que venían a verla.

Mientras ensayaba sus respuestas en su mente, entro el ministro.

"Oh, justo a tiempo ministro Daemon "

"Su majestad, ya es hora "

"Bien "

Ains quien estaba dirigiéndose al Palacio de Rhaytaris se vio envuelto en una masa enorme de personas saliendo de sus hogares saludando a su Héroe y salvador que había venido en un momento de necesidad , mientras recibía elogios y alabanzas vio que ya estaba muy cerca .

Bueno entonces es hora de conocer a la Reina.

"Nabe no hagas nada imprudente aquí, y pon atención a tu alrededor"

"entendido Momon-san"

En las afueras de E-Rantel se veían varios carruajes siendo escoltados por bestias mágicas y tirados por caballos de 8 patas esto últimos eran Sleipnir dentro de los carruajes estaban 2 de las elfas junto con Mare, Aura estaba montada en una de las bestias junto con otra elfa a la que le había agradado ya que era como ella de cierta manera aunque no era tan fuerte como Aura sus personalidades eran parecidas.

"Felicia no creí que te gustaban estas cosas" Dijo Aura

"Aura-sama yo fui parte de un destacamento especial de caballería de mi país aunque la mayoría son novatos mandados a morir"

"Por cierto, tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué los elfos son tan débiles? "

Felicia no sabía cómo responder ya que no tenía idea de cómo eran tan poderosos estos dos elfos oscuros sabía que los ojos heterocromaticos era señal de poder pero no estaba segura si eran igual o muy superior al Rey.

"Como le dijimos a su Majestad los ojos heterocromaticos representan el poder así que la mayoría de nosotros somos…"

"Débiles… ¿cómo es que han podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo?"

Aunque a aura no le interesaba cualquiera que fuera de Nazarick incluso si pertenecía a su raza solo podía sentir indiferencia pero se le había ordenado sacar cualquier información que tengan los elfos ya que según su amo son los que tienen más afinidad por la magia y pueda que hayan desarrollado una magia muy especial como la magia salvaje.

"Ya veo ya veo pero aun así ustedes ¿no tienen afinidad por la magia? "

"Hasta que nivel de magia pueden lanzar o usan alguna otra magia como la salvaje"

"Es cierto que somos más sensibles a la magia, sin embargo la mayoría solo puede usar hasta el 3er nivel "

"Algunos pueden llegar hasta el 5to nivel, El Rey puede manejar hasta el 6to nivel"

"La magia salvaje esta extinta en nuestro pueblo es verdad que se usó hace mucho tiempo pero se requería de vidas para poder ser usada"

"Así que dejo de usarse cuando aparecieron los Seis Grandes Dioses"

"Poco a poco dejo de ser usada hasta que no quedaron registros de magia salvaje lo que sabemos solo son mitos"

"Cuéntame una "

"Los 8 Reyes de la avaricia hace 500 años habían aparecido al norte de nuestro Reino por aquel entonces la teocracia slane estaba fundada por los Seis Grandes Dioses y todavía existía un Dios que gobernaba la teocracia , "Shurshana " El Dios de la Muerte quien supo de la existencia de los 8 Reyes de la Avaricia organizo una alianza a gran escala ,uniendo a la mayoría de especies y lucharon contra los 8 Reyes de la Avaricia por supuesto nosotros también formábamos parte de dicha alianza pero el poder de los 8 Reyes de la Avaricia supero con creses el de Shurshana ,cuando cayó el ultimo Dios y robaron su poder , los países que estábamos aliados fuimos cayendo uno a uno hasta que el continente una vez lleno de todo tipo de razas fue disminuyendo su número "

"En aquel incidente la mitad del continente había sido masacrado, los dragones quienes se creían que eran los más fuertes cayeron antes los 8 Reyes de la Avaricia la mayoría murió y los pocos que se escondieron eran los más débiles entre su especie "

"Por otra parte nosotros los elfos de luz fuimos masacrados según las leyendas también hubo elfos oscuros y el desierto que está ahora al norte de nuestro Reino una vez fue el hogar de dichos elfos, se dice que los elfos oscuros no querían agachar la cabeza y por eso fueron exterminados por completo "

"Pero un día se ganarían el titulo por el que serían recordados por todos los siglos, cada uno quería gobernar el continente por sí mismo tal era la codicia que tenían que se mataron entre sí para poder gobernar con puño de hierro todo el continente"

"Al final murieron todos y su codicia con ellos , ahora solo queda la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue un Imperio al Oeste de la teocracia slane se halla la última ciudad de su Imperio Eryuentiu"

Aura escuchaba la historia de Felicia calmadamente aunque no le interesaban estos elfos débiles extrañamente en ella apareció el sentimiento de tristeza y odio hacia los 8 Reyes de la Avaricia , odio porque ciertamente los fuertes tienen el poder de la vida y la muerte sobre los débiles pero su amo le había enseñado que no todo era el poder y se había acostumbrado a la bondad que desbordaba , y tristeza porque se debía a que había un eslogan de Nazarick que era "no hay amor más grande que el de un hombre que da la vida por sus amigos" esto había sido dicho por su Amo , los sucesos que ocurrieron con los 8 Reyes de la Avaricia los relaciono y pensó que esto les había pasado a sus creadores , quienes les habían abandonado.

Felicia quien noto la tristeza en la cara de Aura pensó que tal vez toco alguna fibra...así que intento acercarse.

"Aura-sama ¿se encuentra bien?"

"¡Estoy bien! " Dijo casi gritando pero tenía que seguir las instrucciones de su Amo

Naturalmente esto hizo asustar a Felicia

"Bien, entonces como es la ciudad Eryuentiu….."

Y así siguió hablando con la elfa

Mientras tanto en el carruaje

Mare quien estaba sentado frente a las dos elfas, también le habían ordenado recabar información sobre el Reino Elfico al igual que su hermana no le importaba todo lo que estuviera fuera de Nazarick.

"E-esto pueden contarme sobre como es el Reino Elfico" lo dijo de forma tímida

Las 2 elfas solo podían pensar "Que lindo y adorable", cada vez que hablaban o veían a Mare tenían ganas de estar cerca del pequeño elfo aunque esto molestaba a Mare

"¿Les sucede algo? "

"N-no, perdóneme mi falta de respeto Mare-sama "dijo Silvia

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? No puedo concentrarme si esta frente a mi

"D-discúlpela Mare-sama ejem….."Dijo Celcis

Sé que es lindo pero vuelva a este mundo Silvia

"Ejem…. bueno ¿Qué quiere saber exactamente? "

"B-bueno como era su raza hace mucho tiempo según lo que me dijeron alguna vez fue grande ¿cierto? "

"Si bueno no tenemos mucho que contarle sobre cómo era antiguamente nuestro país pero aun así solo sabemos ciertas cosas que nos contó Felicia "Dijo Celcis

"Así es, nosotras fuimos esclavas porque nos robaron de pequeñas "Dijo Silvia

"B-bueno está bien pueden contarme..."

A mare no le interesaba las vidas de estas elfas si fuera por él las hubiera destruido hace mucho tiempo pero su amo le había dicho que necesitaban información importante para que esta excursión al Reino Elfico sea exitosa.

"Si , bueno lo que sabemos es que hace aproximadamente 200 años nuestro Reino estaba en una ruina debido a la calamidad que había aparecido hace mucho tiempo no se sabe cuándo apareció pero fue así"

"Los Dioses Demonio habían aparecido de la nada destruyendo y trayendo muerte a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino para ese entonces aparecieron 2 figuras que lograron detenerlos"

"Se sabe también que estas 2 figuras tenían un poder enorme y que con un simple tajo de sus espadas podían partir las montañas, poco a poco aparecieron más héroes de entre nosotros, solo fue uno de nuestra raza , el Rey Elfo que en aquel entonces era muy joven pero aun así fue "

"Poco a poco se juntaron ejércitos de todos los países que todavía no habían sido exterminados y se unieron a los Trece Héroes"

"Los fundadores de dicho grupo eran aquellas dos figuras, no se sabe mucho sobre quienes eran pero lo único que se sabe es que murieron junto con la calamidad que azotaba al mundo"

"Nuestra nación debilitada estaba al borde de ser destruida por las diferentes especies que habitaban el bosque de evasha pero…"

"Un día una figura apareció, era un elfo de ojos de distinto color, era alto, su cabello plateado brillaba con el sol "

"El Rey Elfo Camnlath Solarshade había aparecido para sacarnos de la ruina , su poder era tal que hacia estremecer al bosque y eclipsaba al poder del antiguo Rey "

"Poco a poco las criaturas que atacaban a los que pasaban por ahí fueron escapando gracias a los esfuerzos del Rey"

"Cambio la vida del Reino Elfico, nosotras no conocemos como fue eso pero se dice que en esa época se dieron grandes cambios los cuales harían florecer al Reino Elfico"

Mare estaba memorizando cada palabra , ya que el elfo era una figura que había aparecido de la nada aunque mare tenía dudas de que perteneciera a los seres supremos o que estuviera relacionado, aún era posible que se tratara de un semi-dios que le había contado Demiurge antes de partir.

Demiurge-san me dijo que investigara a este elfo…

Me pregunto ¿Que llamo la atención de Ains-sama?


	5. Capitulo 1 - parte 4

Parte 4:

Albedo estaba sentada en la oficina de Ains como siempre lo hacia cada vez que este estaba en alguna misión o cuando actuaba como Momon.

Hoy tenía que ver varios asuntos económicos importantes, especialmente estaba en conflicto sobre un tema así que había llamado a Demiurge para que le preste su conocimiento.

"?Qué opinas?"Dijo Albedo

"Ya veo porque no has podido solucionarlo "Dijo Demiurge

"Así es, la moneda de estos países son el oro y plata pero con la economía del Reino Hechicero creciendo los ciudadanos tienen más dinero "Dijo Albedo

"Los precios aumentan,si esto sigue podría quebrar la economía del Reino Hechicero y Ains-sama podría enfadarse si algo sale mal"Dijo Albedo

"Lo mas molesto es que no podemos imponer una nueva moneda, los países cercanos siguen usando una teoría mercantilista "Dijo Demiurge

" Esto es un serio problema , necesitamos anexar a todos los países primero para que esto funcione por ahora deberíamos hacer un cambio de moneda para el Reino Hechicero y algunos países que estén prosperando , poner puestos de intercambio en las fronteras debería funcionar "Dijo Albedo

"Pensé lo mismo pero a qué países integramos para este nuevo cambio de moneda El Imperio debe estar bien ahora que está creciendo, el Reino aún no se ha recuperado por completo al igual que el Reino Santo "Dijo Demiurge

" ¿Qué propones entonces? " Dijo Albedo

"Creo que es mejor hacerlo solamente en el Reino Hechicero, deberíamos empezar por la capital del Reino Hechicero después de todo se mueve más dinero en E-Rantel "Dijo Demiurge

"Tienes razón, el intercambio será 5 monedas de oro por 1 Behemoth "Dijo Albedo sacando una moneda de color plateado.

"Ya veo, esto es interesante "Dijo Demiurge agarrando la moneda.

La moneda tenía un esqueleto tallado (Ósea Ains) en una cara y en la otra tenía la bandera del Reino Hechicero.

"Bien, entonces eso haremos, por cierto Demiurge a donde se fue Ains-sama esta vez" Dijo Albedo

"Esta ahora mismo en el Reino Draconico bajo el papel de Momon junto con Cocytus y Narberal "Dijo Demiurge

"¿Cocytus? Es cierto que nos pidieron ayuda, Momon debería ser suficiente ¿para que se llevó a Cocytus?¿Lo está evaluando? "Dijo Albedo

"Ese parecer ser su plan se llevó también al ejército que Cocytus estaba entrenando pero creo que Ains-sama oculta algo más, ciertamente es un ser perfecto aun no puedo ver todo lo que tiene planeado "Dijo Demiurge

"Así parece, Demiurge que es lo que pudiste ver del plan de Ains-sama "Dijo Albedo

" Bueno al parecer Ains-sama planea ver el desempeño de Cocytus como general usando su ejército contra los hombres-bestia esto también gana méritos como su progreso así como ganarse la confianza de la Reina" Dijo Demiurge

"Si , eso suena a lo que haría Ains-sama pero aún falta más ¿cierto? " Dijo Albedo

"Correcto, Ains-sama no solo llevo a Cocytus para eso, también para que sea su escolta por si algo sale mal en las negociaciones con la escritura negra aunque es imposible que Ains-sama fracase "Dijo Demiurge

"Tienes razón, Ains-sama nunca cometería algún error, la teocracia ya está en la palma de su mano después de todo, dime ¿averiguaste algo más? "Dijo Albedo

"Por supuesto, aunque no sé qué piense Ains-sama creo que lo mejor sería eliminar por completo a la escritura negra es un grave peligro para Nazarick "Dijo Demiurge

"¿Peligro? Demiurge ¿estas bromeando? "Dijo Albedo con voz burlona

"Albedo en la teocracia slane se encuentran varios objetos poderosos según mis espías y Los ocho dedos "Dijo Demiurge con seriedad.

"¿A qué te refieres? " Dijo Albedo con una mirada fría

"Según los informes es posible que haya ítems poderosos que estén en manos de la escritura negra"Dijo Demiurge

"¿Estás seguro? Si es cierto entonces son una amenaza para Nazarick "Dijo Albedo

"No del todo, pero las probabilidades son altas también encontré un sujeto que sería de gran beneficio para Nazarick solo necesitamos que Ains-sama intervenga "Dijo Demiurge

"¿Qué insinúas? " Dijo Albedo sin su sonrisa y con una voz gélida que haría temblar a cualquiera.

"Los informes no están completos, después de todo ese sujeto logro eliminarlos fácilmente pero hay un detalle interesante en su historia "

"Al parecer anhela ser derrotada y es preferible que sea un hombre, si esto sucede se quedara al lado del sujeto que la haya vencido en combate singular "

"¿Piensas hacer que un ser supremo se mezcle con las basuras del exterior? ¿Estas bromeando? "Dijo Albedo dijo con voz burlona

"Por supuesto, no tengo mucha información sobre sus rasgos pero escuche que es una mujer semi-elfa "

Albedo inconscientemente soltó una ráfaga de intención asesina en toda la sala.

"¿Una mujer? ¿Estás seguro? "

"Así es, Albedo deberías controlarte después de todo "ella" desciende de un "jugador" "

Albedo inmediatamente dejo de emitir toda el aura.

"¿Estás seguro? " Dijo Albedo

"Estoy seguro de esto Albedo, si el descendiente de un "jugador" cuyo poder es grande , procrea con Ains-sama es posible que el hijo sea aún más poderoso "Dijo Demiurge

"¿Cómo lograras eso? " Dijo Albedo

"Los experimentos que hice con los humanos y semi-humanos han estado dando frutos pero lo mismo no se aplica a Ains-sama que es un no-muerto ,por lo que he estado buscando sin cesar una forma de hacer que el ser supremo pueda crear descendencia "Dijo Demiurge

Inmediatamente el ánimo de Albedo se elevó hasta las nubes.

"¡¿Lo encontraste?!" Dijo Albedo chillando perturbando ligeramente a Demiurge

"Cálmate Albedo, recuerdas lo que te dije del plan de Ains-sama con el Reino Draconico ¿verdad? " Dijo Demiurge

"Así es, ¿Qué pasa con eso? " Dijo Albedo apresurada

"Creo que una de las metas que Ains-sama busca es obtener la magia salvaje y con esto ,poder cambiar a la forma que plazca para que pueda procrear"

" Oh! entonces Ains-sama fue al Reino Draconico para poder tomar la magia salvaje y así hacer posible que tengamos hijos, Oh! Ains-sama! "Dijo gritando Albedo como una chica a quien se le había sido concedido su deseo.

Demiurge quien estaba viendo esta escena no pudo evitar irritarse.

"Albedo es posible que sea así pero debes mantener la compostura no puedes mostrarte así frente a los demás "Dijo Demiurge con una voz enojada

Albedo quien estaba fantaseando volvió a su estado de ánimo normal tras escuchar la reprimenda de Demiurge.

"Si tienes razón, perdí la compostura no pude evitarlo "Dijo Albedo con su voz ligeramente feliz.

"Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, entonces continuare con mis labores Albedo "Dijo Demiurge

"Está bien, fue muy útil tu ayuda Demiurge "Dijo Albedo

Cuando Demiurge salió, Albedo empezó a fantasear nuevamente.

"¡Aahh! ¡Ains-sama y yo podremos tener hijos, por fin!"

* * *

 _¿Porque me está dando escalofríos? , tengo un mal presentimiento_

 _Bueno después de todo tengo que hablar con una Reina, si no fuera porque tengo este cuerpo ahora mismo estaría sudando._

Ains se encontraba actualmente en el Reino Draconico en una habitación que se le había entregado para su estancia mientras estaba en el Reino Draconico.

Dentro de unos momentos tendría la audiencia con la Reina Draconica, Ains todavía estaba nervioso a pesar de haber practicado por mucho tiempo sus líneas, nunca se había preparado para hablar como un emisario las últimas horas había estado ensayando varias lineas en su mente.

Sabía las cosas básicas sobre la etiqueta pero no sabía cómo hablarle a un gobernante aunque irónicamente él era uno.

 _Esto va de mal en peor no puedo con tanto peso sobre mis hombros pensé que me habría librado de todas esas cosas pero solo han aumentado._

 _Bien cálmate ,primero necesito ordenar las cosas._

Mientras estaba suspirando, tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

"Momon-sama, Su majestad desea que esperen en la sala del trono se me encargo escoltarlo "Dijo un guardia

"Entendido, Nabe iré, ya sabes qué hacer si algo sale mal ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto Momon-sa..."

Ains solo asintió.

 _Me pregunto cómo será la Reina, Demiurge me dijo que tenía unos 80 años o más y tenía la apariencia de una niña si esta en lo correcto entonces es cierto que desciende de algún dragón._

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de una figura que estaba parado en las puertas de la sala del trono.

La figura tenía una capucha que hacía difícil ver sus rasgos pero se podía ver claramente que tenía una armadura y una lanza como arma.

Ains le dio curiosidad el aura de misterio que le rodeaba.

 _Un guerrero eh, me pregunto qué nivel tendrá._

Ains activo una de sus habilidades para ver el poder y las palabra casi salen pero tuvo que contener su impresión.

 _¡¿QUE?!_

Era la primera vez que había visto a una persona que tuviera un alto nivel en el nuevo mundo.

 _¿Quién es? ¿Cómo?_

 _¿Nivel 65? ¿Por qué no puedo ver sus estadísticas? ¿Qué está usando?_

 _Es peligroso_

Ains empezó a ponerse en guardia, si le habían tendido una trampa entonces tendría que dar la señal, antes de haber venido al Reino Draconico Demiurge le había dicho que es posible que se encuentren varios sujetos de poder de la teocracia slane que se encontraban como refuerzos apostados en el Reino Draconico, había una probabilidad de que quieren atraer a Momon pero también de que le tendieran una trampa.

Ains le había pedido a Nabe que lo dejara a solas para hablar , si algo salía mal , debería llamar a Cocytus para que intervenga eso también había sido parte del plan para que ningún agente externo hiciera algún movimiento hostil aunque el plan había sido orquestado por Demiurge quien proclamaba que era parte del plan de Ains.

 _Es posible que sea una trampa pero no debo actuar sin tener más información._

Mientras seguía tratando de construir el rompecabezas de información que se le había presentado, intento acercarse.

Pero de pronto…

Las puertas se abrieron de dentro y los guardias que estaban custodiando la habitación salieron inmediatamente, solo quedaron El Héroe Oscuro Momon y la figura misteriosa.

* * *

Mientras Draudiron pensaba en lo que debería hacer sobre la teocracia tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

"M-Majestad "Dijo el Ministro quien tenía la cara pálida

Draudiron noto esto, así que pregunto con miedo.

"¿Q-Que pasa? "

"Ha llegado un enviado de la teocracia slane…"

Draudiron se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir, la teocracia slane ya debe haber sabido de la ayuda que le habían solicitado al Reino Hechicero y no tardarían en actuar.

"¿Quién es el enviado? "

"No lo sabemos con certeza pero es posible que se trate del capitán de la escritura negra "

Draudiron abrió los ojos como platos si bien era claro que la teocracia tenía que enviar a alguien para dar su punto de vista sobre los asuntos que ocurrían en el Reino Draconico.

Este solo debería ser alguien menor, no una carta del triunfo.

El capitán de la escritura negra no habían datos de quien era o como se veía, pero se decía que descendía de los Seis Grandes Dioses por lo que se le consideraba una carta del triunfo.

 _¿Por qué enviaron a una carta del triunfo? ¿Qué está planeando la teocracia? Podría ser…_

Draudiron se asustó por lo que estaba deduciendo, la teocracia slane tenía varios tesoros de los Seis Grandes Dioses uno de esos era "La caída del Castillo y del País" un ítem mágico poderoso capaz de controlar la mente de una persona.

Si la teocracia intentara controlar a Momon que había sido enviado como ayuda para el Reino Draconico entonces el Reino Draconico quien pidió ayuda al Reino Hechicero un país gobernado por un no-muerto seria dejado a la suerte siendo destruido por los semi-humanos.

Si el mismo capitán de la escritura negra había sido enviado entonces debe haber un grupo de la teocracia slane en alguna parte.

"Daemon averiguaste algo más…"

"No, Su majestad ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? " Dijo Daemon

"Si la teocracia logra con éxito alguno de los planes que esta maquinando entonces… "Dijo Daemon

"…Este reino está condenado si la teocracia tiene éxito" dijo Draudiron con una voz triste

Al final solo servían como instrumento para estas dos naciones, Draudiron se sentía impotente daba igual a quien ayudara alguno de las dos naciones destruiría a la suya.

Al principio se pudo relajar debido a que el Reino Hechicero había actuado con prontitud pero no había considerado los objetos que poseía la teocracia, no sabía que tan potentes eran pero quería creer que el Reino Hechicero fuera más poderoso como lo ha demostrado ,porque si no fuera así entonces estarían condenados.

"¿Deberíamos colaborar con el Reino Hechicero? …O…a la teocracia" Dijo Draudiron con una voz triste.

"Majestad, quien cree que tiene más poder ¿lo ha olvidado? "

 _Daemon tiene razón el Reino Hechicero es más poderoso, pero que pasaría si la teocracia usa ese ítem… ¡no! Si buscan controlar a Momon entonces el Reino Hechicero es más poderoso_.

"Tienes razón, después de todo nosotros pedimos su ayuda" Dijo Draudiron con una voz más alegre

"Entonces…vamos su majestad ya es hora"

* * *

La sala del trono del Reino Draconico no era majestuosa como la de Nazarick pero aun así daba una buena impresión.

En el techo se podía observar una cúpula de cristal por el que entraba la luz, las ventanas tenían grabados de varias figuras de dragones, en el piso se hallaba una alfombra que iba hacia el trono, dos estatuas de dragones estaban a los costados del trono.

Uno era dorado y el otro de un color plateado.

Mientras Ains veía esta sala, y su curiosidad por saber quién era esta figura que tenía un nivel tan alto aumentaba mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Ains en su papel de Momon se había acostumbrado a que lo reconocieran y saludaran tanto que no hacía falta que el empezara la conversación.

 _Me pregunto quién será._

La figura que estaba apoyada en una pared volvió su mirada hacia Ains y se pudo ver sus rasgos.

 _¿Una mujer? ¿Por qué me está mirando así?_

 _No, no, es malo ser descortés debería ir a saludarla._

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es…"

"Momon ¿verdad? He escuchado mucho sobre ti"

 _Espera, ¡¿Ehhhh?! Es… ¡UN HOMBRE!_

La sorpresa que se llevó Ains hizo que se activara su Aura pasiva.

 _No, cálmate Ains es lo mismo con Mare así que no te sorprendas_

"Es un honor conocerlo Momon-sama he escuchado muchas de sus hazañas heroicas y ciertamente quisiera escuchar alguna vez una de sus historias, lamentablemente no puedo darle mi identidad, discúlpeme por esto, soy un emisario de la teocracia slane también vine para tener una audiencia con la Reina"

 _Así que era de la teocracia slane, debo de tener cuidado Demiurge me dijo que la escritura negra tenia escaños el primero lo ocupaba un semi-dios, es posible que pertenezca a este grupo es probable que sea el primer escaño._

Ains quien estaba mirando fijamente a la figura no se dio cuenta del tiempo que lo hacía e hizo perturbar a la figura

"¿Sucede algo? " Dijo la figura con algo de molestia

"N-no perdone por no haberme presentado antes, fue descortés de mi parte haberlo ignorado "Dijo AIns

"No se preocupe por eso, no quería llamar la atención después de todo"

 _¡Pero si fue todo lo contrario!_

"De todas maneras siempre quise hablar con usted Momon-sama"

"Pero sería muy riesgoso hacerlo en este lugar Momon-sama así que hablaremos en las afueras del Reino Draconico al Este de esta ciudad se encuentra una pequeña avanzada , yo y mi equipo le esperaremos hasta mañana si está interesado en nuestra meta de salvar a la humanidad"

"¿Qué opina? "

 _Definitivamente es una trampa pero aun así, no tendré otra oportunidad como esta, así que…_

Antes de que Ains pudiera dar una respuesta se escucharon los pasos de varias personas entrando a la sala.

Varias sirvientas y guardias estaban caminando escoltando a la Reina, mientras estos lo hacían, Draudiron estaba en su papel de niña.

"¡Hoy recibiremos a dos enviados muy importantes! ¡Por lo que todo debe salir bien! ¿Está bien? "Dijo Draudiron con una voz de niña

"¡Si! " Dijeron al unísono las que la escoltaban, que tenían la cara embobada por la ternura que irradiaba esta pequeña niña.

Draudiron se había ganado a las personas con su papel de Loli a lo largo de muchos años aunque a veces había personas a las que no les agradaba como hablaba, pero de una forma u otra los convencía de hacer las cosas que quisiera.

La sala del trono que estaba vacía se llenó completamente de guardias y algunas sirvientas a los lados del trono-

Al entrar Momon y la figura se arrodillaron inmediatamente.

Quien dio inicio fue…

"Les doy la bienvenida emisarios, y gracias por atender a nuestro llamado" Dijo Daemon el primer ministro.

"Encantada de conocerlos "Dijo Draudiron con su voz de niña

Las personas dentro de la sala solo podían pensar…."Que adorable ""Ahh es tan linda".

Draudiron odiaba esto, que la miraran como si fuera un especie de mascota al que acariciar pero de todos modos tenía que hacerlo por el bien del país pero aun así….

 _Si no fuera porque los necesito no estaría haciendo esto._

"¡Bueno entonces empezaremos con las presentaciones! "Dijo Draudiron

"Soy Momon líder del equipo de aventureros adamantina "Oscuridad" y el emisario del Reino Hechicero"

"Es un placer que haya venido en nuestra ayuda Momon-onichan!, perdone mi descortesía mi nombre es Draudiron Oricrus Monarca del Reino Draconico! " Dijo Draudiron

"¡Entonces quien es el siguiente! "Dijo Draudiron con su voz de niña

"Es un honor conocerla su majestad, pero lamentablemente se me ha ordenado no dar mi identidad espero que todos los presentes puedan disculparme"

"Oni-chan ¿no puedes decirnos? "Dijo Draudiron con su voz triste de Loli y haciendo pucheros.

"Lo siento su majestad pero son mis órdenes "

Draudiron hizo pucheros a propósito pero dejo que continuara...

"Mi presencia aquí es para que todos los efectivos de la teocracia slane vuelvan a su nación así como dejar en claro que el Reino Draconico dejara de recibir apoyo de la teocracia slane "

"La Reina rompió nuestro sagrado juramente por lo que desafortunadamente nos retiraremos de inmediato"

Salió inmediatamente tras terminar la última frase y la sala se volvió silenciosa.

 _Así que nos van a abandonar, bueno ya tenemos al Reino Hechicero pero primero debo escuchar lo que tiene que decir este guerrero, necesito mejorar nuestra posición como estado._

De repente se podía escuchar el ruidoso salón lleno de comentarios como….

"Que se cree ""Como puede hacerlo eso a Draudiron-sama ", parecían un montón de fanáticos que habían estallado en cólera luego de escuchar que su ídolo había sido atacada.

Aunque se supone que no deberían estar diciendo eso en estas circunstancias no podían evitarlo, su Reina había sido insultada y la había puesto "triste".

Ains quien estaba presenciando toda la escena no pudo evitar preguntarse y mirar quien estaba sentado en el trono.

 _¿Esta niña realmente es la Reina? Eso no puede ser posible, como es que una niña con esa actitud puede mantener un país._

Draudiron mostraba una actitud infantil y caprichosa cuando tenía que mostrarse frente a otros.

En los pensamientos de Draudiron solo se podían oír quejas y vergüenza, bajo su cabeza y tapo su rostro que estaba poniéndose rojo.

 _¿Por qué no se callan de una buena vez? Están empeorando nuestra situación._

Draudiron al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba el emisario del Reino Hechicero decidió levantar el rostro inmediatamente.

 _¿Por qué se me queda mirando fijamente? …Espera…no…no puede ser… ¡no!, es imposible es un Héroe no puede tener esos fetiches._

Draudiron grito interiormente

Daemon su ministro quien estaba al lado derecho del trono, levanto un pulgar hacia Draudiron y le susurro.

"Buen trabajo, su majestad "

Draudiron empezo a ponerse roja como un tomate de repente , quería gritarle al ministro por pensar ya lo había "seducido".

* * *

En la habitación de Vaise dentro del palacio Tolosa estaba jugando un juego que había sido difundido por los 8 reyes de la codicia….un ajedrez…

Vaise le encantaba este juego quien jugaba una y otra vez aunque nunca podía llegar a ganar , a pesar de haber jugado continuamente una y otra vez seguía perdiendo. Y hoy era lo mismo

"¡Maldición! Juguemos otra vez estoy seguro de que ganare esta vez "

"Lo siento, su majestad pero ya es hora "

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y entro su hijo, un pequeño niño de ojos heterocromaticos igual que su padre uno verde y el otro azul, con cabello rubio y su piel oscura.

Un elfo oscuro como su madre aunque era su hijo no le ponía mucha atención debido a sus juegos pero eso no quería decir que no lo quería, simplemente no se daba cuenta del tiempo que pasaba jugando.

"¡Papa!, ¡juguemos! ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos! "

"Oh Dhelion! ¡¿Dónde está tu madre?! "Vaise dijo con una voz juguetona

"¿Mama? "

"Dhelion ¿Dónde estás? " Grito Taira desde los pasillos

Vaise quien estaba con Deliño se fue de la mano con él, hacia el lugar donde estaba gritando Taira

"Dhelion, no te escapes así de mama "Dijo Taira

"Quería ver a papa "

"Taira deberías tenerlo más vigilado aunque estemos en el palacio no sabemos lo que podría pasar "

"Otra vez tú y tus delirios, deja de asustar a Dhelion"

Dhelion quien estaba viendo la escena, quiso hablar pero sus padres no dejaban de discutir.

"Mama, Papa dejen de pelear "Dijo con voz baja

Vaise y Taira quienes estaban discutiendo, cuando escucharon la voz del pequeño dejaron de hablar y trataron de consolar a Dhelion

"Perdona a mama y papa ¿está bien? Dhelion "Dijo Taira

"¿Dejaran de pelear? "

"Si Dhelion, ¿Por qué escapaste de mama? " Dijo Vaise

"Quería jugar contigo y también el maestro te llama "

Debía ser el ministro de defensa pensó Vaise, la mayor parte del tiempo el ministro de defensa le gustaba hablar con su hijo y entrenarlo a pesar de que era muy pequeño tenía una fuerza enorme y le gustaban las espadas.

Su sueño de Dhelion era convertirse en un caballero de luz que vencería al mal con su armadura dorada con una capa dorada y una gran espada de luz.

"Ya veo, ya veo, pero en este momento papa está ocupado con unas cosas importantes tengo que ir como el maestro ahora, jugaremos más tarde ¿está bien? "Dijo Vaise con una sonrisa

"Si…cosas importantes ¿cierto? " Dijo Taira susurrando.

 _Está bien sé que solo estoy jugando pero no me sigas presionando Taira._

"Dhelion ¿Por qué no juegas con tu mama hasta entonces? " Dijo Vaise

"¿Alguna vez jugaras con él? " Dijo Taira en voz baja

"Papa… ¿no quieres jugar conmigo? " Al parecer Dhelion les había escuchado.

Maldición, porque tenías que hablar taira…

"Claro que quiero jugar contigo Dhelion pero esta vez papa necesita hacer mucho trabajo, que te parece si más tarde jugamos ¿sí? "

La cara de Dhelion empezó a rebosar felicidad

"Está bien, Dhelion se ira a jugar con mama entonces "

"Entonces nos vemos luego Vaise y haz tu trabajo bien "Dijo Taira

"Está bien, no te preocupes Taira de todas maneras cuida bien de Dhelion al fin y al cabo él es mi legado "Dijo Vaise

"Así es, jugaras con el mas tarde no tienes elección Vaise "Dijo Taira

"Entiendo, jugare con el mas tarde de todas formas quiero saber cuánto ha progresado así que iré de todas formas "Dijo Vaise

Mientras decía eso Taira sonrió, esto hizo sonrojar a Vaise

"Entonces nos vemos "

Vaise levanto la mano mientras se iban su esposa e hijo, empezó a caminar hacia la cámara del consejo mientras pensaba.

Sinceramente no puedo creer que tenga una familia, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, bueno tengo que hacerme cargo de Dhelion más tarde así que terminare esto rápido

"Buenas, estoy aquí para la reunión"

"Su majestad, los maestros se encuentran dentro "Dijo un guardia haciendo una reverencia que estaba apostado en la puerta del consejo.

Cuando entro Vaise, todos los que estaban dentro hicieron una reverencia.

"Su majestad, nos honra con su presencia en esta reunión "Dijo El Ministro de Economía.

"Bien entonces creo que deberíamos empezar de una vez "

Todos asintieron y procedieron a sentarse en la mesa redonda del consejo.

Las personas que se encontraban aquí eran:

El Ministro de Economía Marshan Selerath un anciano humano de 37 años tenía una contextura gruesa aunque parecía un guerrero no era así, su cuerpo había sido así debido a que había estado trabajando en los campos desde pequeño.

El Ministro de Educación y Tecnología Borquen Talinrath también un humano de una edad de 24 años delgado y alto, aunque se podía decir que era joven en edad no se notaba mucho, su apariencia mostraba a un adulto con arrugas, oscuras manchas en sus ojos y la piel pálida esto era debido a que el ministro era apasionado con su trabajo de investigación mayormente no dormía y pasaba semanas incluso meses encerrado en su despacho cuando le interesaba un tema.

El Ministro de Defensa Nassar Tharthos un humano guerrero legendario conocido en su nación como "El martillo de Torand "su mirada feroz intimidaba a sus oponentes robusto con varias cicatrices prueba de la cantidad de batallas que había librado, a pesar de que estaba retirado de su servicio aun así quiso seguir sirviendo a su Nación por lo que se le ascendió a este puesto, tenía una edad de 48 años y los signos de vejez ya se notaban pero su fervor de guerrero aún se podía notar.

El Maestro de Agricultura Doever Ghalak un semi-elfo, tenía una contextura ni tan gruesa ni tan delgada su edad era de 122 años había servido al anterior Rey su conocimiento sobre los campos era extensa, un erudito en su campo era muy respetado por todos su apariencia era la de un joven apuesto de cabello rubio y actitud encantadora, era el centro de atención de las mujeres.

La Directora de la Academia de Magia Tara Lhak-Nuth una elfa de apariencia hermosa su cabello plateado tan blanco como la nieve y sedoso como la más fina tela, su belleza hacia palidecer a todos ,era alta y tenía una figura envidiable para las mujeres , también era responsable de los sueños húmedos de varios hombres que la veían a pesar de su apariencia jovial su edad era mucho mayor tenía 164 años su conocimiento era amplio en el campo de la magia divina y la más experta en dominarlo , se decía que podía usar hechizos hasta el 6to nivel aunque la realidad era que estaba muy por encima de eso.

"Entonces ¿cuál es la situación actualmente? " Dijo Vaise

"Hemos podido contactar con varias naciones semi-humanas y algunas tribus pero la mayoría fracasaron "Dijo Nassar

"Ya veo, Doever ¿tenemos suficientes suministros? "

"Por supuesto Majestad, ya empezó a llegar la temporada de cosecha así que tenemos de suficiente para alimentar a la nación y las reservas de los almacenes están llenas "Dijo Doever

"Todo va bien con los precios actualmente su majestad "Dijo Marshan

"Eso está bien, cuanto nos costara esta guerra Marshan "

"Es difícil saberlo con exactitud pero nos costaría el 45% del tesoro nacional aproximadamente "Dijo Marshan

"Así que será muy costoso, supongo que ya tendrás un plan de contingencia "

"Por supuesto su majestad, no se preocupe me encargare de cualquier cosa que salga mal y le informare inmediatamente "Dijo Marshan

"¿Cuántos magos tenemos de la academia de magia para que puedan luchar? "

"Actualmente se han ofrecido 10 mil voluntarios, esta cifra está aumentando cada vez más, Su majestad ¿está seguro? " Dijo Tara

"No tenemos opción, el Reino Hechicero es muy fuerte pero no obligare a la gente que vaya a morir "

"Pero aun así Majestad, me sigue preocupando la mayoría de los egresados se vuelven unos sedientos de conocimiento cada vez más aumenta la cantidad de magos que desaparecen ya sea para buscar conocimientos o poder "Dijo Tara

"Piensas que pueden traicionarnos por conocimiento ¿verdad? "

"Me temo que sí, últimamente se están presentando más casos es como si fuera una epidemia "Dijo Tara

"¿Cuántos? "

"3400 aproximadamente aunque sea pequeña comparada al grupo que se formó, el Ministro de Defensa encontró a varios grupos haciendo rituales paganos "Dijo Tara

"Nassar ¿tienes detalles de esto?, dímelos inmediatamente "

"Como ordene, la aparición de varios grupos sectarios empezó hace unos 4 meses no se sabe la causa exacta de la aparición de estos grupos mayormente religiosos a una fe de un dios no-muerto "Dijo Nassan

"¿No-muerto? ¿Cómo era? "

"Su majestad es posible que se trate del nuevo grupo religioso que fue fundado en el Reino Santo por una Paladín, su doctrina coincide con la información que extraimos de los presos y la de los exploradores que estaban en el continente sur "Dijo Nassan

"Es posible que sea una movida del Reino Hechicero, así que también tienen agentes por el continente central "

"Nassan encárgate de estos casos y también manda a la "hermandad de las sombras" a los Reinos del Sur, necesitamos más información sobre el Rey Hechicero y sus cómplices , manda a los templarios a que busquen rastros de algún espía infiltrado en la nación "

"Entendido su majestad "

"En lo concerniente a la educación y desarrollo, ¿hay algún avance? Borquen "

"Su majestad actualmente nuestro avance sigue siendo lento pero firme, hemos desarrollado algunas armas pero no tenemos los materiales para poder seguir "Dijo Borquen

"¿Qué es lo que falta? "

"Necesitamos más cristales de sellado "Dijo Borquen

"Que es exactamente lo que han desarrollado esta vez "

" Un arma nueva su majestad , el cristal puede guardar un hechizo de hasta el 8vo nivel según nuestras investigaciones así que podemos guardar el hechizo más potente que tengamos en los cristales y usarlas como munición para las nuevas armas , claro el proceso es lento pero la potencia es grande " Dijo Borquen

"Es un buen avance Borquen, ¿Cuántas tenemos en nuestro arsenal?"

"Aproximadamente unas 100 su majestad "Dijo Borquen

"Es poco pero dices que la potencia es grande, confiare en tus palabras Borquen "

"Me honra su majestad "Dijo Borquen

"Esos son todos los asuntos a tratar o hay algo más que agregar, díganlo ahora "

"Su majestad, ahora que nos estamos preparando para una guerra contra el Reino Hechicero creo que también podemos expandirnos ahora que nuestro poder nacional se ha fortalecido más "Dijo Nassan

"Es cierto pero también muy precipitado Nassan, no debemos perder el rumbo por el que nos dirigimos "

"Entendido su majestad "Dijo Nassan

"Bueno si hay algo más-"Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la última frase un guardia abrió abruptamente la puerta de la cámara.

"S-Su Majestad, estamos siendo atacados por varios semi-humanos "Dijo El guardia quien estaba agitado, su cara de horror era visible.

Vaise empezó a preocuparse

"¿Cuántos? "

"Más de 20 mil, no se el número exacto pero son demasiados están avanzando hacia aquí desde el norte "

 _¿Qué está pasando? No han atacado por más de un siglo ¿Por qué ahora?_

"Ministro de Defensa, prepare nuestras tropas para defender las murallas que nadie pase "

"Ministro de Educación, es un buen momento para probar su nueva arma llévelo inmediatamente a la puerta B "

Los dos asintieron.

"La reunión se acaba por hoy, continuaremos mañana"

 _Nassan dijo que la mayor parte rechazaron la oferta así que deben pensar que nos hemos vuelto débiles._

 _Pero ¿Por qué son tantos? ¿Una alianza de demi-humanos? No, aquí hay algo mas no se trata solo de cooperación_.

En la Republica Agrand, Tsua abrió los ojos repentinamente.

"Es bueno volver a verte Vaision Tsaindoruks Lord Dragón Platinum".

Tsua lo vio por un momento hasta que decidió hablar.

"Ha pasado tiempo Raymond, la última vez que te vi ustedes intentaron robar los tesoros"

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Tsua, solo recibía órdenes "

"Entonces ¿sigues siendo un perro? Raymond "Dijo Tsua con una mirada afilada

La hostilidad entre los dos era muy grande, Hace mucho tiempo la teocracia slane había enviado a la escritura negra para recuperar ítems mágicos de los 8 Reyes de la Codicia que estaba protegiendo el Lord Dragón Platino.

"Todo lo que hice, lo hice por mi nación "Dijo Raymond

"La teocracia son solo tontos ciegos y sedientos de poder, la escritura negra no es más que una herramienta más "Dijo Tsua

"Ya fue suficiente, estamos aquí para discutir un asunto muy importante "Dijo Rigrit quien estaba viendo la pelea entre los dos.

"Es cierto, No estamos aquí para estas peleas sin sentido de todas maneras sigo vigilándolos "Dijo Tsua

"Aunque seamos aliados temporales, sigo desconfiando de la teocracia entiendes eso ¿verdad? " Dijo Tsua

"El sentimiento es mutuo Lord Platino, entonces creo que es momento de empezar "Dijo Raymond

Los tres asintieron

"Rigrit, activa los pergaminos y busca cualquier rastro de espías alrededor de este edificio, es muy probable que el Reino Hechicero tenga varios agentes en la Republica "Dijo Tsua

"Entendido, entonces Raymond trajiste a dos de la escritura negra ¿verdad? " Dijo Rigrit

"Así es, esperan afuera de esta cámara puedes darles ordenes Nigromante "Dijo Raymond

Rigrit salió de la cámara con una mirada curiosa sobre quien habría traído Raymond, la teocracia slane muy pocas veces se ponía en contacto con la república y cuando venían traían consigo a la escritura negra, Rigrit había estado varias veces presente en estas reuniones, en estas conocía varios jóvenes a quienes venció y también entreno, afuera de la sala se encontraban dos figuras.

La primera era una mujer con un vestido rosa con unos círculos dorados con un punto rojo en el centro, llevaba dos alas de ángel al costado de su cabeza como si fueran unos auriculares, una capa verde que cubría su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo.

Su aspecto era la de una joven mujer de 17 años, tenía el cabello Rubio y unos ojos verdes, con una sonrisa inocente parecida a la de una niña pequeña.

"Así que eran ustedes me preguntaba porque no los había detectado, era por ti "Canto divino" "

"Canto Divino" el 4to escaño de la escritura negra, una hechicera de magia divina capaz de dominar hasta el 5to nivel de la magia.

"Oh abuela, hace tiempo que no te veía "Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa inocente

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo anciana "Dijo La segunda figura era un hombre con una mirada fría como el hielo, tenía una túnica de color blanco y marrón, unos brazaletes de color rojo y un emblema en su pecho.

Su apariencia era de un joven de 19 años de edad, tenía un cabello rubio sus ojos de un color rojo intenso, Kuaiesse Hazeia Quintia el 5to escaño de la escritura negra "el ejercito de un hombre" como sobrenombre debido a la magia de invocación que manejaba, podía invocar varios basiliscos al mismo tiempo, claro que esto no duraba mucho mientras más convocaba.

"Mocoso, ¿Qué paso con tu hermana? "

"*tch* no me hagas recordarlo anciana, esa estúpida no llego muy lejos después de todo "Dijo Kuaiesse

"Yo mismo la hubiera cazado, si no fuera por los cardenales "

"Parece que ambos son iguales de testarudos "

"¿Oh? ¿Está segura? Anciana "Dijo Kuaiesse con una sonrisa.

"Si crees que puedes vencerme, hazlo de una vez mocoso "Dijo Rigrit con una sonrisa desafiante

La sonrisa de Kuaiesse decayó sabía que no podía vencer a esta anciana pero aun así "un día te venceré anciana" siempre se lo había dicho a Rigrit cada vez que se encontraban.

"Cálmense ustedes dos, no es bueno pelear entre nosotros ¿sí? " Dijo La mujer

"No te metas en esto Christa, te venceré un día anciana ya lo veras "Dijo Kuaiesse.

Rigrit empezó a reírse a carcajadas

"Mocoso, la última vez terminaste rindiéndote ¿recuerdas? " Dijo Rigrit

Hace mucho tiempo Kuaiesse había escuchado de Rigrit así que fue a buscarla pero no la encontró, en una de las misiones se había topado y cuando la reto.

Bueno, fue un combate muy disparejo Kuaiesse había recibido la golpiza de su vida.

"¡Esta bien!, entonces necesitamos investigar toda esta zona ¿cierto? " Dijo kuaiesse tratando de cambiar de tema abruptamente,

"Así es, tu estarás al pendiente de esta parte, Christa y yo iremos afuera a revisar cualquier cosa que suceda "

Los tres asintieron.

Mientras se alejaban Christa intento acercarse lentamente por la espalda de Rigrit.

"Abuela, quería preguntarte una cosa "Dijo Christa susurrando

"¿Qué es? "

"Evileye conoció a Momon ¿verdad? "

"Si, que pasa con eso "

"Te conto sobre ¿Cómo es? "

"¿Por qué tan interesada? ¿Eres otra de esas fanáticas que está enamorada?"

"Jeje, pues me encargaron que me case con Momon si lo llegaba conocer o toparme con el"

"La teocracia no cambiara nunca, pero ¿Por qué tú?, hay más adecuados por lo que se "

"Pues se los pedí yo mismo a los cardenales, jejeje "Dijo Christa con su sonrisa infantil.

"Ya veo, pero Momon es un héroe por lo que tiene muchas pretendientes incluso esa mocosa está enamorada de él "

"Así que no será una tarea fácil Christa, deberías rendirte "

"Ehhh…" Dijo con una voz de niña

"Pero no creo que a un guerrero de su calibre le gusten las niñas ¿verdad? " Dijo Christa

Rigrit empezó a reírse

"Esa mocosa te mataría si escuchara que acabas de decir eso "

"Jejeje si, da mucho miedo cuando se enfada "

"Pero aun así ¿puedes contarme sobre él? "  
" Está bien, está bien "


	6. Capitulo 2 - parte 1

Capítulo 2: Tratados

Parte 1

En el interior del gran bosque de Evasha una figura montada sobre una bestia mágica parecida a un zorro gigante arrasaba con los monstruos de las cercanías detrás de estos habían dos carruajes lujosamente decorados con Cavalier´s escoltándolos, a pesar de que los monstruos del gran bosque de evasha sentían la fuerza de la figura seguían intentando atacar por cualquier lado sea escondiéndose o volviéndose invisible.

Uno de los exploradores del Reino Elfico que estaba vigilando los alrededores en busca de los humanos de la teocracia slane que se habían retirado recientemente vio la masacre que esta figura estaba provocando, intento acercarse más para ver quién era el responsable. Si era la escritura negra de la teocracia slane entonces tendría que informar inmediatamente aunque él estaba seguro de esta suposición no espero que fuera un elfo oscuro.

El elfo que se había acercado para ver quién era quedo paralizado por el aura asesina que emanaba este elfo oscuro, seguramente solo el Rey podría igualar dicha aura pensó ,pero no fue precavido y termino siendo capturado.

"Aura-sama pertenece a la orden de los caballeros de luz puede que tenga mucha información valiosa "Dijo Felicia con preocupación

"¿Cómo sabes eso? " Dijo Aura

"Su insignia en el pecho, además yo también una vez aspire a ser de esta orden por lo que conozco mucho de ellos "

"Ya veo, entonces..."

"¡Mare! "

Mare saliendo del carruaje con timidez fue sorprendido por el cuerpo del elfo que había sido lanzado repentinamente como si fuera basura.

"H-Hermana, ten más cuidado "

"Solo encárgate de obtener información valiosa de ese tipo, recuerdas lo que dijo Ains-sama ¿verdad? "

"E-Esta bien "

Mare cargo el cuerpo del elfo quien era más alto que el con suma facilidad

"Mare-sama ese es…" Dijo Silvia

Mare no hizo caso a las elfas y despertó al elfo que aún seguía desmayado con un golpe leve.

"¿Qué paso? " Murmuro mientras habría los ojos lentamente.

"Q-que alivio "Dijo Mare preocupado ya que su hermana había utilizado demasiada fuerza , aunque dijera que estaba preocupado no era por su vida sino por la información que tenía este elfo.

 _U-una elfa oscura ¿Cómo?_ Pensó Dan´tur

"B-Bien entonces creo que debemos interrogarlo "Dijo Mare

 _Esos ojos…_

 _Es hermosa..._

El elfo sorprendido se levantó repentinamente y se arrodillo con rapidez ante Mare.

"Majestad soy un caballero al servicio del Reino , haga conmigo lo que le plazca como castigo por ser tan atrevido "

Las elfas sorprendidas por la repentina actitud de este elfo empezaron a ponerse nerviosas debido a que lo había llamado majestad.

"E-Esto puedes levantar la cabeza "

"Si "

"¿Me puedes contar sobre el Reino Elfico?, ahora mismo estoy dirigiéndome hacia su capital , necesitamos mas información sobre estos bosques el ambiente es raro "

Dan´tur estaba confundido , pensaba que el elfo que lo había desmayado y esta elfa eran los vástagos que había dejado el Rey pero entonces ¿por que no sabrían llegar? eran elfos oscuros pero al fin y al cabo elfos , tenían mucha orientación en los bosques. Y tambien tenia curiosidad sobre quienes eran estos elfos oscuros.

"M-Majestad disculpe mi insolencia pero usted ¿Es la hija del Rey Elfo? "

"No"Dijo Mare con una voz fría y grave que hizo asustar a quienes estaban en el carruaje.

Dan´tur empezó a sudar frió sabía que había molestado a esta elfa por lo que agacho su cabeza y se disculpó repetidamente.

"¡Discúlpeme su Majestad! ¡No era mi intención ofenderla! "Grito Dan 'tur con desesperación.

"Está bien, entonces ¿me servirás? "Dijo Mare volviendo a su estado normal.

"Por supuesto, seré su guardia y guía para que llegue sana y salva a la Capital Elfica "

"Bien, entonces cuéntame sobre como es el Reino Elfico ,sus costumbres y como se encuentra ahora mismo "

 _Asi que no es de este Reino ¿Quién es esta elfa oscura?_

 _Eso no importa ahora necesito saber su verdadero objetivo_.

"Entendido su Majestad, ahora mismo la situación del Reino está decayendo en los últimos meses la población del Reino ha disminuido drásticamente algunos de los nuestro han sido capturados y sido esclavizados por la teocracia slane otros han muerto en la guerra que libramos con los humanos "

Dijo Dan 'tur todo esto porque tenía fe de que esta elfa pura y amable pueda tener simpatía por los demacrados elfos y tal vez pueda hacer algo.

En el fondo Dan 'tur anhelaba que estos elfos oscuros salvaran a su país de la desgracia que había caído sobre ellos.

"Ya veo, quisiera saber ¿como es el Rey? quisiera conocerlo y tal vez llegue a destronarlo para mi amo"

La luz en los ojos sombríos de Dan 'tur empezó a brillar tras confinar que efectivamente esta elfa iba a salvarlos, tanto fue su alegría que se arrodillo completamente y puso su cabeza contra el piso del carruaje e inmediatamente empezó a sollozar

"¡G-Gracias! ¡Gracias su majestad! ¡Le serviré lealmente y nunca le fallare! ¡Lo juro!"

Mare se sintió feliz por esto ya que fácilmente podrían Él y su hermana poner collares a estos elfos y convertirlos en siervos al servicio de su Amo.

"Acepto tu fidelidad "

Dan 'tur estaba feliz, ahora podía reunir a todos sus hermanos y poder derrocar al Rey su esperanza había llegado después de tanto tiempo.

Silvia y Celcis quienes estaban en el carruaje entendieron bien los sentimientos de este elfo después de todo si sus salvadores podían derrocar al Rey podrían reunir a todos los elfos y con la ayuda de su Maestro podrían por fin destruir al Teocracia Slane y liberar a todos los esclavos elfos.

"Mare-sama nosotras también juramos lealtad a usted "Dijo Silvia

Ambas elfas se arrodillaron ante Mare

"Acepto la fidelidad de ustedes "

"Pueden pararse, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? "

"Por supuesto su majestad, su siervo se llama Dan 'tur Salando de la orden de los caballeros de luz "

"Bien, entonces ¿puedes guiar a mi hermana para que lleguemos rápido a la Capital? "

"Por supuesto su majestad, cuando lleguemos le daremos una bienvenida digna de su magnanidad"

"E-Entonces te lo encargo "

"Entendido, con su permiso su majestad "

Dan 'tur salió del carruaje de Mare con su espíritu renovado y con la convicción de lograr que esta elfa llegue al poder.

Los cavalier´s que estaban escoltando los carruajes no fueron hostiles con Dan 'tur pero aun así este no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

 _¿Qué son estas cosas? Debo proteger a su Majestad a toda costa._

Dan 'tur desenfundo su espada que estaba en su cintura e inmediatamente empezó a usar hechizos de reforzamiento contra no – muertos.

"Oye tú, no cometas una estupidez y guarda tu espada, esos Cavalier´s te mataran si los atacas "Dijo Aura montada en su bestia.

Dan 'tur no hizo caso a la advertencia de la voz

"Necesito proteger a su majestad "Grito volteando a ver quién era la figura que talvez estaba detrás de todo esto.

Dan 'tur sorprendido por ver la figura, se arrodillo inmediatamente.

Era el Elfo Oscuro que lo había dejado inconsciente sin siquiera hacer algo.

"Disculpe mi insolencia su majestad"

"¿Majestad?, creo que use mucha fuerza" murmuro aura

" ¿Te lastime la cabeza? "

" No , su majestad me dio la orden de guiarla"

 _¿Qué hizo ese chico? Tendré que preguntarle más tarde._

"Bien entonces, dime el camino más corto este bosque es extraño "

"Entendido "

El ejercito de la teocracia slane que había estado atacando al Reino Elfico y que estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia había sido destruido en unos cuantos minutos por el Rey Elfo esto hizo retroceder al sobrante ejercito poco después de que informaran de la situación en la que se encontraban les dieron ordenes de retirarse algunos estaban insatisfechos por no decir enojados con la postura de los cardenales pero no podían si quiera mencionar alguna palabra en contra de estos , todo entendían muy bien que los altos mandos no harían alguna cosa sin una razón pero aun así en el fondo querían asesinar a todos los elfos.

La Escritura del Holocausto que había sido mandada a destruir a los pequeños grupos fue aplastada el mismo día que el Rey Elfo hizo su aparición en la batalla, los que quedaron terminaron con daños mentales debido a la sed de sangre que emanaba el Rey Elfo.

La Escritura de Amapola que era la informante de los movimientos y responsable de la estrategia del ejército fue prácticamente destruida, los pocos efectivos que quedaban habían decidido retirarse de su servicio.

La teocracia slane estaba en una crisis en estos momentos, la perdida de las tres unidades especiales había asestado un duro golpe al poder nacional de la teocracia.

Las noticias de esto no pasaron desapercibidas.

Las especies que se habían alejado del continente del sur estaban avanzando nuevamente para matar a los humanos y apoderarse de las tierras.

Las matanzas entre las tribus semi-humanas habían sido "suspendidas", las naciones de semi-humanas como el Imperio Troll, La Nación Minotauro y La isla de Nagas fueron indiferentes a los sucesos que ocurrían en el sur del continente.

Las tribus de semi-humanos que se encontraban en el centro del continente formaron una alianza temporal para poder arrasar de una vez con la única nación de humanoides que quedaba en el continente central.

Las tribus que estaban dispersas por el continente central habían sido contactadas por la nación que iban a destruir poco después de que formaran dicha alianza, por supuesto la alianza término partiéndose en dos.

Los semi-humanos que no razonaban y creían que el poder personal estaba por encima de lo demás rechazaron la oferta de esta nación y se rieron.

Los otros semi-humanos que tenían vidas longevas y sabias, habían aceptado la alianza de la nación torand pero eran pocas y como tal no podían decirlo en dicha reunión por lo que días después de que se fueran los emisarios huyeron junto con el poco ejército que tenían y algunos desertores de la alianza hacia la nación torand.

"¡A sus posiciones! ¡Que no pase ninguno! "Dijo Nassan que se encontraba en la muralla norte por donde se acercaba una horda de semi-humanos aunque eran pocos en número comparado con las veces en la historia que habían sido atacados por los semi-humanos aun así no podía bajar la guardia después de todo había semi-humanos que podían usar la magia e incluso llegar al nivel 6 fácilmente, lo cual era un dolor de cabeza.

"No parecen muchos pero ¿Por qué ir en un ataque frontal? " Dijo Vaise que había aparecido utilizando invisibilidad y vuelo

"Majestad, puede que estén ocultando algo es muy raro que ataquen pocos un lugar tan fortificado "

"Tienes razón, puede que nos quieran alejar de su verdadero objetivo con esto "

"Así es su majestad, mande a varios hombres por toda la muralla para poder notar cualquier indicio "

"Los años no han fundido tu cerebro Nassan "

"Su majestad siempre estaré óptimo para mi trabajo después de todo, jure proteger a la nación y a sus ciudadanos e incluso proteger al Rey"

"Pero sabes que ni siquiera puedes ganarme ¿verdad? " Dijo vaise con voz juguetona

"Jajaja Majestad no me quite mi momento "

"Bien, bien, Nassan te encargo la defensa"

Cuando Vaise estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irse algo llamo su atención.

"Nassan ¿ves eso? "

Debido a que vaise era un elfo real tenia los sentidos mas agudos que cualquier elfo,humano o semi-elfo.

"No, de que se trata majestad "

"Es una señal de rendición "

"¡¿Que?! " Nassan grito instintivamente a lo que escuchaba de su Rey

"¿Esta seguro? Puede ser una trampa "

"No parece serlo, Nassan dijiste que todos rechazaron la oferta ¿verdad? "

"Así es, debe ser una trampa "

"No lo creo, no vendrían con un ejército pequeño a atacar esta parte deben de haber cambiado de idea "

"¿cambiado de idea? Majestad, aunque sea cierto que quieran estar de nuestro lado es muy arriesgado acercarse a estos semi-humanos "

"Si , Nassan necesito que vengas conmigo y traigas a los 20 mejores hombres que tengas, deja alguien que se encargue de esta parte del muro"

"También contacta con Borquen dile que envie sus armas junto con hechiceros hábiles , si es tan potente como asegura entonces no sera problema si sale algo mal "

"Entendido su majestad "

Vaise se fue una vez dio sus órdenes pero su cerebro aun no podía entender las razones detrás de estos semi-humanos, si bien era cierto que había algunos que entenderían la amenaza del Rey Hechicero también podrían seguir como están sin inmiscuirse en estos asuntos después de todo los semi-humanos eran poderosos, arrogantes y nunca se unirían a humanos o elfos debido al odio que les tenían.

Vaise sabía esto pero aun así decidió mandar a alguien para que den la oferta, no esperaba que aceptaran pero de todas formas tenía que intentarlo.

 _¿Realmente aceptaran unirse a nosotros?_

En el campamento que habían asentado los semi-humanos se encontraban tres figuras que eran los jefes de las tribus correspondientes.

Trathrak Cyhan, Líder de la tribu de Nagas aunque se podía decir que su tribu es de nagas no era así realmente había pocos nagas, la mayoría de su tribu eran trolls, orcos, ogros y algunos duendes , como jefe de tribu era superior a los demas capaz de usar hechizos de sexto nivel .

Ournadra Rathuk, Matriarca de los heteromorfos insectiles su apariencia era a la de una araña gigante de la cintura para abajo y una parte humana de la parte para arriba era una rareza en su especie pero eso no la hacía débil más bien había sido la matriarca debido a su poderosa magia capaz de llegar al 7mo nivel algo que se consideraba inalcanzable.

Ittondri "Brazo de Acero", Jefe de los Minotauros a pesar de ser una especie violenta, este no era así debido a las enseñanzas que habían sido impartidas por el Sabio Minotauro que había aparecido hace muchos años atrás y que habían sido pasadas de generación en generación , debido a su fuerza física y su sabiduría fue nombrado jefe.

"Trathrak ¿crees que los humanos aceptaran esto? " Dijo Ittondri

"No lo harán, por eso tenemos que demostrarles que estamos a favor de su causa después de todo ese Rey Hechicero es de temer "Dijo Trathrak

" Así es , los pocos que envié a infiltrarse a un Reino del Sur que está cerca de la nación de minotauros dijo que tenía un ejército de Zoastias y otras especies más , los masacraron a todos con suma facilidad "

"Según lo que describió su fuerza es muy superior comparada con la de nosotros, debemos hacer lo mejor que podamos para convencer a los humanos sino todos acabaremos muertos o peor "

"Así es, necesitamos más información sobre este Rey Hechicero talvez estos humanos puedan tenerlo "Dijo Ournadra

"La calamidad de hace más de 200 años sucederá de nuevo al parecer, dicen que este Rey Hechicero es un no-muerto "Dijo Trathrak

"Umm, eso es un mal augurio "Dijo Ittondri

"Matriarca los emisarios de la Nación han llegado esperan que ustedes se presente a las afueras del campamento "Dijo un guardia.

"Así que ya es hora "Dijo Ournadra

Las grandes puertas de la nación torand se abrieron dando paso a 25 jinetes, entre ellos el Rey de la nación y el ministro de defensa.

"Majestad siento decirle esto nuevamente pero ¿está seguro? "

"Nassan es cierto que es riesgoso pero si podemos unir a estos semi-humanos a nuestra causa entonces ganaremos más poder para ir en contra del no – muerto "

"Aunque me diga eso, en este ejercito hay minotauros y heteromorfos "

"Así es pero debes saber que estos minotauros no son como la mayoría, por lo que pude ver portan la insignia del Sabio Minotauro así que deben ser diferentes a como es su especie en general aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los hetermorfos "

"Majestad si quiere unir este ejercito de semi-humanos y hetermorfos tendrá que dar un discurso a la nación y convencerlos "

" Nassan sabes que me aburren esas cosas , la ultima vez que di uno fue en mi coronación y eso fue hace mucho "

" Realmente ese aspecto le encaja bien comparado con su edad " Dijo Nassan con un tono bromista

" Tengo que recordarte que debes respetar a tus mayores Nassan "

" aunque me diga eso , no puedo aceptarlo usted se ve muy joven despues de todo ¿puedo preguntar una cosa? "

" Esta bien"

" Si usted fuera humano ¿que edad tendria? "

" Bueno seria algo de 17 o 18 años humanos ,no estoy muy seguro pero debe ser algo cerca "

" Asi que yo soy su mayor majestad " Dijo Nassan con un tono de superioridad

" Lo siento no fue eso majestad jajaja , ¿quien es ese sabio minotauro? "

" Es cierto , no te conté sobre el Sabio Minotauro bueno a menudo mi padre me contaba historias sobre este minotauro en particular su forma de pensar lo hacía parecer un humano ,su fuerza era tal que con su Martillo hacia retumbar la tierra y con su hacha podía partir montañas por la mitad aunque se le nombro sabio por crear muchas cosas de utilidad para el uso doméstico nunca supo explicar cómo funcionaban o porque eran de cierta forma al final fue llamado " El Sabio Minotauro Fanfarrón " pero decidí llamarlo Sabio Minotauro porque pudo traer cambios a la Gran Nación Minotauro haciendo que los humanos de ahí tuvieran un mejor trato "

"Ya veo pero su majestad, si estos minotauros siguen las enseñanzas del sabio minotauro ¿Por qué se encuentran en esta parte del continente? Y no en la Nación Minotauro "

"No lo sé, mi hipótesis es que son renegados o talvez han sido exiliados"

"¿Por qué harían eso? Si siguen esa enseñanza "

"Puede que haya alguna división de poder dentro de la nación minotauro "

"Así que después de todo no son diferentes de una nación humana "

"Así es, La nación minotauro esta en paz según se, aunque me sigue intrigando que haya más minotauros que hayan dejado de lado las enseñanzas dichas enseñanzas y hayan abandonado la nacion"

"Los que se alejaron de la nación minotauro crearon algunos clanes y periódicamente atacan al Reino Draconico junto con hombres-bestia "

"Así que era por eso que había minotauros entre los ejércitos de hombres-bestia, hace poco iniciaron un ataque a gran escala contra el Reino Draconico según la hermandad de sombras están cerca de destruir por completo ese Reino "

"Eso es lamentable pero no podemos hacer nada, después de todo si se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia pondría en peligro nuestros movimientos "

"¿Cree que el Rey Hechicero intente hacer algo? "

"Es probable, pero no creo que vaya salvar ese Reino "

"Estoy de acuerdo, bueno al parecer ya llegamos su majestad"

"Así que esos son sus jefes "

"M-Majestad ¿Qué es eso? "

"Nunca había visto algo igual debe ser un espécimen especial, es seguro que debe ser muy superior entre su especie , hay que tener cuidado Nassan "

"Entendido, ¡Hombres en guardia! "

Los 20 caballeros y 3 elfos desmontaron cada uno desenfundado su arma poniéndose en alerta cada uno.

"Al parecer estos son los emisarios…" Dijo Ittondri

"Ese tipo emite un aura peligrosa "Dijo Ournadra

"Los saludamos jefes de las tribus semi- humanas, este es el Rey de la Nación Torand Vaise Thal-Dition "

Los semi-humanos solo observaron sin decir una palabra y el ambiente empezó a temblar.

"Así que tú eres el Rey, pequeño elfo eres joven pero tienes un poder inmenso ¿tener esos ojos te hace Rey? "Dijo Thathrak

Vaise detuvo con una mano a sus hombres que iban a empezar una matanza por ser irrespetuosos.

"Así es, ¿a que han venido? Dudo que sea por algo bueno "

"Chico primero quiero saber una cosa ...¿Estás seguro de poder ganar? " Dijo Ittondri

"No, pero si no hago nada será peor "

"Así que esa es tu decisión y ¿crees poder ganar esta guerra con nuestra ayuda? " Dijo Ournadra

"Talvez, pero es mucho mejor que estar matándonos entre nosotros y hacer el trabajo del Rey Hechicero "

" Como sabran el Rey Hechicero es u no-muerto que esta tomando naciones del sur con rapidez "

"¿Es cierto? " Dijo ittondri con una mirada fría y aguda

"Si "

"Entonces entiendes porque venimos nosotros ¿verdad? " Dijo Thathrak

"Lo dude al principio "

"Supongo que era de esperarse, primero necesitamos tu ayuda pequeño elfo "Dijo Ournadra

"Así que quieren algo después de todo "

"Es natural, no iríamos a la guerra sin algo que reclamar "Dijo Thathrak

"Entonces ¿Qué es? "

"Si vamos a ayudarte en esta guerra, necesitas a un ejército más grande ¿cierto? " Dijo Ournadra

"Si, y ustedes ¿pueden conseguirlo con mi ayuda? "

"Así es, muchacho por si no lo sabias la cantidad de semi-humanos y heteromorfos que hay en esas llanuras nos superan con creces "Dijo Ittondri

"Vayan al grano después de todo no hay tiempo que perder "

"Directo, me gusta eso pequeño elfo "Dijo Thathrak

"Ayúdanos a matar a los jefes de clanes que gobiernan esas llanuras, a cambio te ayudaremos en tu guerra "Dijo Ournadra

"Así que es eso, que garantía tengo de que no nos traicionaran "

Los tres semi-humanos se rieron como si hubieran escuchado una broma

"No tienes que preocuparte muchacho después de todo los no – muertos son los enemigos de todo lo vivo y si este Rey Hechicero es uno poderoso, te ayudaremos a destruirlo "Dijo ittondri

"Eso no me garantiza nada "

"Bueno también otra razón si no nos ayudas este país y nosotros seremos asesinados por la alianza de semi-humanos que se formó hace pocos días "Dijo Ournadra

"Eso suena más como una amenaza, una alianza es probable pero la nación torand podrá resistirlo "

"No sabes a lo que te enfrentas chico, esta no es una simple alianza nuestro ejército es una milésima parte de lo que la fuerza de la alianza es realmente "Dijo Thathrak

"Puede que no lo parezca chico pero nosotros también estamos preocupados por la supervivencia de nuestro pueblo y si con esta alianza logramos destruir al Rey Hechicero, en el lejano horizonte dejara de haber más matanzas entre nuestros pueblos "Dijo Ittondri con una voz llena de seriedad.

Vaise pensó por un momento en las palabras del minotauro

"Confiare en tu palabra minotauro, después de todo uno no puede portar el emblema del Sabio Minotauro sin una razón "

"Bien entonces ¿tenemos un trato Rey Elfo? " Dijo Ournadra

Vaise solo asintió

"Hecho entonces supongo que deberemos quedarnos fuera de sus muros " Dijo Thathrak

" Así es , no quiero una guerra civil por confiar ciegamente en ustedes así que sera mejor que no hagan nada "

"Está bien "Dijo Ittondri

"Entonces nos retiramos espero no haberme equivocado al confiar en ti Minotauro "

Ittondri solo asintió

El pequeño escuadrón se fue a todo galope hacia las murallas mientras las 3 figura miraban fijamente como se alejaba vaise.

"Thathrak ese es el hijo de Farterin´thal "Dijo Ournadra

"Se parece mucho, aunque no sentí el poder que ostentaba su padre "Dijo Ittondri

"Dudo que sea igual de embaucador que su padre, pero aun así debemos tener cuidado después de todo el poder vuelve locos a las personas equivocadas "Dijo Thathrak

En la Republica Agrand se había convocado a todos los concejales dragón esto raramente sucedía debido a la arrogancia y orgullo de los propios dragones pero uno era la excepción a este perfil que siempre mantenían los dragones.

Dragón Lord Platinum, el ultimo hijo del Emperador Dragón alguien quien sobrevivió a la masacre producida por los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia y quien combatió junto con los Trece Héroes siglos atrás, algunos señores dragón que habían sobrevivido a esta masacre le tenían en alta estima a este poderoso dragón aunque muchos de ellos codiciaban los objetos y poderes que tenía.

Los concejales dragón que se habían reunido esta vez eran:

Dragón Lord Blue Sky, un fundador de la Republica Agrand aunque se puede decir que es joven con respecto a los demás Dragón Lord´s, es muy superior en lo que respecta a magia salvaje y la magia de niveles, se sabe poco hasta donde es capaz de llegar su fuerza física es muy débil comparada con los demás concejales dragón muy pocas veces se encuentra en la republica debido a su naturaleza aventurera.

Dragón Lord Deep Darknes, Otro sobreviviente de la guerra contra los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia era el más antiguo de todos los Dragón Lord´s a pesar de los siglos la única magia que puede usar es la salvaje pero esta era muy potente debido a eso logro matar a un "jugador" hace 300 años y reclamando consigo un poderoso ítem de este, muy pocas veces se presentaba a reuniones del consejo debido al temor que tiene de que puedan robar el ítem que consiguió luego de una batalla tan potente.

Dragón Lord Obsidian, como el único dragón que permanece en la Republica Agrand es el único que puede administrar todo el consejo es muy sabio con respecto a todos los señores dragón también fue uno de los pocos que logro sobrevivir a la guerra de hace 500 años, aunque permanezca en la república agrand encerrado su poder no cambio con el tiempo y es uno de los Dragón Lord´s más fuertes solo siendo superado por el Dragón Lord Deep Darknes.

Dragón Lord DarkFire, El más velico de entre todos los Dragón Lord´s está entre los mejores usuarios de magia salvaje debido a su naturaleza destructiva fue echado por los demás concejales hace 100 años, seguía manteniendo su posición como un concejal debido a su aguda mente para la guerra y también porque fue quien difundió la magia salvaje cuando todos los demás eran reacios a enseñar dicha magia debido al alto coste que deben pagar los usuarios más inexpertos.

Algo que los concejales habían acordado era no mencionar sus nombres en sesiones del consejo debido a lo extravagantes que eran, en cambio decidieron usar los sobrenombres que tenían.

"Bien entonces ¿para qué nos convocaste platino? " Dijo Darkfire

"Ya deben saberlo, incluso esta reunión debería ser obvia para ustedes "

"Quieres que ataquemos al Reino Hechicero, no supone una amenaza para nosotros "Dijo Deep Darknes con un tono de burla

"Aunque hayas asesinado a un "jugador" eso no te hace el más fuerte Deep Darknes… ¿recuerdas eso? " Dijo Obsidian

"No los convoque para que pelearan, en su lugar deberíamos unirnos nuevamente como lo hicimos contra las Dioses Demonio "

"Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste quien desobedeció nuestra decisión, Ir a jugar a los Héroes no era parte de tus responsabilidades Platino "Dijo Obsidian

"No puedo discutir eso, pero debemos dejar de lado nuestras pequeñas rencillas "

"Aunque seas el hijo del Antiguo Emperador Dragón, no toleraremos otro libertinaje tuyo "Dijo Obsidian

"Vamos Obsidian déjalo en paz de una vez, es cierto que desobedeció una decisión que tomamos pero logro volverse más fuerte y sabio luego de eso "Dijo Blue Sky

"Así es, después de todo me agrada ese lado salvaje suyo "Dijo Darkfire

"Agradezco su comprensión, ahora al tema que iba indagar "

"Supongo que ya todos sabrán sobre el Reino Hechicero y su expansión abrupta, el poder militar que tiene es enorme puede que incluso nos supere con creses "

"Es cierto ,ni siquiera el más poderoso ataque que puedes lanzar puede matar a 130 mil personas ¿verdad? " Dijo Darkfire

"Es necesario un poder inmenso para usar eso, así que es terrible que haya una fuerza así en este mundo "

"Hace 200 años aparecieron los Trece Héroes, conociste al líder de dicho grupo, comparando a su líder con este Ains Ooal Gowm cuanto crees que sea su fuerza "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Realmente no estoy seguro, es posible que sea superior a dicho guerrero "

"Así que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo potente pero eso solo es una parte ¿verdad? " Dijo Blue Sky

"Así es, hace unos meses me topé con una vampiro de enorme poder puede que incluso sea superior al Rey Hechicero me duele decir esto pero cuando me la tope no pude hacer otra cosa más que huir "

"Ahuyentar a alguien de tu calibre, ciertamente la moneda que cayo esta vez es muy mala "Dijo Obsidian

"Así que este vampiro pueda que sea un siervo de Ains Ooal Gowm "Dijo Darkfire

"No, la información de la teocracia slane sugiere que la vampiro era sierva de Jaldaboth "

"Ese demonio que apareció me estremeció , si es su sierva entonces es razonable que pueda manejar tal poder "Dijo Blue Sky

"Pero según los informes fue asesinada ¿no es así? " Dijo Obsidian

"Exacto, lo hizo un aventurero adamantina del Reino llamado Momon El Guerrero Oscuro "

"Es increíble que pueda haber destruido a semejante ser, eso significa que pueda ser algún descendiente de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia o sino un "jugador" "Dijo Deep Darknes

"¿Por qué mencionas a sus descendientes? "

"Ellos dejaron a muchos vástagos por el mundo si no lo recuerda platino "Dijo Deep Darknes

" Lo más razonable es que sea un "jugador" si fuera un vástago de esos Ocho Reyes de la Codicia entonces lo habríamos sabido es imposible mantener perfiles bajos cuando se tiene poder " Dijo Darkfire

"Lo mismo pensé, aunque no es descartable la idea de que sea algún vástago de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia es más probable que sea un "jugador" después de todo pudo mantenerse en igualdad de condiciones con ese demonio "Dijo Obsidian

"Los seis grandes dioses dejaron vástagos pero no son tan poderosos como sus antecesores cada generación que pasa mengua el poder de los semi-dioses "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Puede ser así, pero si se juntaran dos sujetos poderosos podrían crear algo más monstruoso "Dijo Blue Sky

"¿Crees que Momon sea el producto de algo así? " Dijo Darkfire

"La posibilidad es pequeña, ¿Qué opinas? Platino" Dijo Obsidian

"Según lo que se, las calamidades o bendiciones llegan cada 100 años en formas de grupos o individuos. El Rey Hechicero junto con sus vasallos deben ser la calamidad y solo ellos debieron aparecer por lo que es probable que sea un descendiente de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia sino es eso, entonces solo nos queda resistir todo lo que podamos "

"Quiero pensar que es lo primero después de todo lo llaman Héroe ,seria de mucha ayuda tenerlo a nuestro lado "Dijo Darkfire

"Estoy de acuerdo, la teocracia parece tener la esperanza de que se una a ellos aunque hayamos vencido contra el Rey Hechicero puede que usen a Momon contra nosotros "

"Así es, por ahora solo pongámoslo como un aliado de esta alianza "Dijo Obsidian

"Aun así tenemos que idear un plan para que Momon se mantenga neutral después de esta guerra, ese poder puede ser una arma destrucción masiva para este mundo "

"Me gustaría enfrentarme a EL alguna vez, quiero saber que tan potente es "Dijo Darkfire

"Por desgracia la teocracia ya ha puesto en marcha su plan por lo que solo esperaremos hasta que puedan cumplir su misión "

"Y si, no se une a nuestra causa, ¿Qué haremos? " Dijo Blue Sky

"Si pasa eso entonces tendremos que encargarnos primero de Momon, si el poder que ostenta es monstruoso entonces tendremos que usar todo nuestro arsenal y si es necesario tendremos que usar algún ítem de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia "

"Me duele hacer eso pero no tendremos otra opción, espero que no suceda...perder a un guerrero así es... "Dijo Darkfire

"Estoy de acuerdo, si podemos unirlo a nuestra sería lo mejor "Dijo Obsidian

"Bien entonces continuemos con el siguiente tema "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Pensaba que querías saber más Deep Darknes "Dijo Darkfire

"Así es pero saben que no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿cierto? " Dijo Deep Darknes con una voz seria

"Todos sabemos de tu batalla contra un "jugador" ¿Por qué sigues ocultando ese ítem? " Dijo Obsidian

"No te incumbe Obsidian, si alguien tuviera ese ítem en su poder podría destruir el mundo .Platino tu más que nadie debe saber el poder de esos ítems "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Así es, puede que incluso alguno de esos ítems pueda destruirnos fácilmente "

"Entendemos ahora comencemos con el siguiente tema "Dijo Darkfire

En la cámara privada de la Reina del Reino Draconico, Una Draudiron sonrojada estaba frente al espejo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ese ministro me las va a pagar.

Tocaron la puerta.

"A-Adelante "

"Su majestad, Momon-sama le espera en la sala "dijo una sirvienta

"B-Bien, quisiera preguntarte algo "

"Adelante, su majestad "

"M-Me…V-Veo… B-Bien…..Así "Dijo Draudiron con nerviosismo

"Se ve perfecta y hermosa su majestad, estoy segura que Momon-sama estará encantando "Dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa juguetona

Draudiron empezó a sonrojarse más, actualmente Draudiron estaba en su forma normal esto era debido a la información que había recogido el primer ministro cuando le dieron un banquete a Momon.

"Momon-sama me gustaría preguntarle una pequeña cosa "

"¿Qué es? "

"A usted como le gustan las mujeres "

 _¿Por qué esa pregunta? Bueno de todas formas pensaran mal, si digo que no estoy interesado después de todo los héroes son el foco de atención de las mujeres pero ¿Qué le digo? No hay muchas mujeres como Albedo bueno a la mayoría de los hombres les atrae eso._

"Bueno mis gustos no son muy diferentes de la mayoría "

"Así que le gustan las que tienen curvas "

Ains solo asintió para que terminara la conversación y salió del salón donde se llevaba a cabo un banquete.

Bueno al menos no tiene ese tipo de fetiches, pero aun así como es que termine en esta situación debería…

Draudiron empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

No, no, debo mantener la compostura esto solo es un entrenamiento.

"¿Esta lista? "

"Si "

 _Bueno no puedo avergonzar a mi país después de todo, tengo que recordar las clases del abuelo._

 _Se me hace familiar debe ser la hermana mayor de la Reina aunque es raro que Gobierne la hermana menor._

Momon o mejor dicho Ains se arrodillo inmediatamente cuando entro Draudiron como dictaba la etiqueta.

"Puede levantar la cabeza "Dijo Draudiron

"Es un honor conocer a la hermana mayor de su majestad, mi nombre es Momon soy un aventurero adamantina y emisario del Reino Hechicero "

 _Es cierto, él no sabe que esta es mi forma normal pero como se lo explico sin que haga algún escándalo ._

"B-Bueno e-en realidad ...S-Soy la ...Reina"

 _¿Eh? Un momento ¿esta es la reina?..._

Ains empezó a recordar la imagen de la niña que vio que era la Reyna y la comparo con la actual que estaba frente a el.

 _Imposible como es que alguien puede crecer tan rápido debe ser la verdadera reina y no esa niña._

"D-Disculpe pero ¿usted es la reina? "

"Si bueno en realidad esta es mi forma verdadera " Dijo con voz baja Draudiron

¿Eh? ¿Su forma verdadera? ...

" Disculpe mi insolencia pero ¿esta bromeando? "

" No , soy la misma Draudiron que viste en el salón del trono"

" ¿C-Como? "

 _¿como es eso posible? ¿sera algun hechizo? ...no , es imposible hacer eso no habia algo asi en YGGDRASIL_

 _Esta debe ser magia salvaje._

"Bueno esta en realidad es magia salvaje bueno en mi caso seria algo así como un don de familia"

 _Demiurge menciono que la reina es descendiente de un Lord Dragon debe referirse a los dones de los dragones de cambiar formas_

" E-Entiendo , entonces la magia salvaje ¿puede cambiar la raza de alguien? "

" En caso de los dragones o sus descendientes si aunque también es posible para los usuarios de magia salvaje aunque se necesita un alto nivel para poder hacerlo y cuesta muchas vidas "

"Bueno dijiste que querías aprender magia salvaje ¿cierto? "

" Así es "

"Bien, empecemos desde el principio con los conceptos .La magia salvaje en realidad es la magia de los dragones en la antigüedad los humanos, semi-humanos y heteromorfos tenían su propia magia pero debido a la llegada de los Seis Grandes Dioses desaparecieron estas magias"

"Ya veo, entonces las artes marciales son la magia primitiva de los humanos "

"Se podría decir que si, las artes marciales son la combinación de la magia primitiva de los humanos y la magia de niveles que implementaron los Seis Grandes Dioses "

Esto es interesante

"Las artes marciales son mayormente usadas por guerreros ¿A qué se debe eso? "

" Deberías saberlo , las artes marciales son desarrolladas por los guerreros mayormente un arte marcial se tarda en desarrollar años dependiendo de lo talentoso que sea el espadachín además de no gastar mana ,los magos por el otro lado decidieron usar la magia de niveles debido a la facilidad y cantidad de hechizos que se pueden usar "

Suena convincente si un arte marcial tarda años en desarrollarse entonces es lógico que los magos no quieran desperdiciar tiempo en aprender solo uno.

"En cuanto a la magia salvaje esta también no gasta mana en cambio se necesita de almas para usarla. Si la cantidad de vidas usadas es una grande se puede lanzar un hechizo potente aunque la potencia depende de la habilidad del usuario "

"Por ejemplo, Un usuario habilidoso con 10 vidas podría lanzar un hechizo comparable a la magia de 4to nivel en cambio sí un usuario sin experiencia tratara de usarlo con la misma cantidad de vidas a penas podría ser comparable a un hechizo de 1er nivel "

Así que de esa forma funciona entonces alguien como yo podría lanzar un hechizo potente aunque eso depende de la cantidad de vidas involucradas.

"Aunque quisiera darte un demostración no puede usar las vidas de mis sirvientes o animales te propondré algo. Captura algunos hombres-bestia, los podremos usar como sujetos de prueba para que puedas ver que tan potente es la magia salvaje sería preferible que sean mil "

"No será problema, el ejercito del Reino Hechicero capturo algunos hombres-bestia y semi-humanos "

"Perfecto entonces tendremos que ir hacia allí "

Quiero ver de que es capaz la magia salvaje si es tan potente, fortalecería mucho a Nazarick pero la cantidad de vidas depende mucho no puedo usar las de Nazarick tendremos que capturar a algunos sujetos de prueba.

" Majestad con su permiso " Dijo una sirvienta tocando la puerta y entrando junto con varias sirvientas mas con platos y bocadillos que llevaban sobre un carrito.

 _Es cierto me olvide por completo porque lo cite a este salón._

" Momon-sama nos gustaría que nos acompañase "

 _¿Que pasa? ..._

Ains sin poner resistencia fue llevado por las sirvientas a un salón grande lleno de varios trajes elegantes.

" Momon-sama escoja lo que mas le guste , no querrá defraudar a su majestad "

¿de que estas hablando? Espera... no pueden ver mi cuerpo... maldición tengo que pensar en algo para librarme de esto.

" Entonces le dejamos para que escoja su traje , por favor toque dos veces esta campana si necesita algo "

 _Bien esto es perfecto! ... espera ... dijeron ¿defraudar? ..._

Ains se dio media vuelta solo para poder escuchar murmullos de las sirvientas como ...

"Draudiron-sama ¿se casara con Momon-sama? " -" Espero que no defraude a Draudiron-sama "

 _Espera... no me digas que es ..._

 _...Una cita..._


	7. Capitulo 2 - parte 2

Parte 2:

En las afueras de la ciudad capital de la teocracia slane un anciano tomando las riendas de los caballos de un carruaje de lo que parecía ser un noble o un comerciante muy rico , normalmente las personas no les darían importancia debido a que se habían acostumbrado a que vinieran personas poderosas o alguno que otro aventurero , mercader ,emisario para comprar esclavos elfos pero el aura que acompañaba al anciano se diferenciaba de todos los ricos que habían venido su presencia llamo la atención de varios aventureros y mujeres que estaban pasando los puestos de control.

De acuerdo a la etiqueta los guardias y demás personas dejaron pasar al anciano primero por el puesto de control .Normalmente las personas estarían enfadas debido a esto pero su porte caballeroso cautivo a todos los presentes.

"Bienvenido a la capital de la teocracia slane, por favor podría bajar tenemos que revisar el carruaje "

"Por supuesto aunque no estoy seguro de que mi señora desee ser molestada"

"No se preocupe, será muy rápido "

"Entendido"

Sebas soltó las riendas de los caballos y fue a tocar la puerta del carruaje

"Sebas esto se está tardando ¿Qué sucede? "

"Señorita debemos pasar un control por favor necesito que salga un momento "

"Que molesto, que nación más irrespetuosa no saben nada de modales"

"Lo siento mucho es un control estricto "

Solution suspiro mientras sebas intentaba disculparse con los guardias

"Entiendo, no puedo creer que esta ciudad me haga esperar tanto tiempo "

Cuando Solution salió del carruaje con su vestido de gala todos los presentes quedaron anonadados por la belleza que había salido del carruaje era justo decir que pertenecía a la nobleza.

"Bien, sería mejor que se apresuren tengo muchos asuntos que tratar dentro de esta ciudad "

Los guardias que estaban aún embobados, revisaron rápidamente el carruaje

"No hay problema señorita puede pasar, adelante "

"Esto sí que es molesto, Sebas vámonos "

"Entendido, entonces si permiten "

Mientras el carruaje se adentraba en la ciudad hubo murmullos de varias personas.

"Oye esa chica era muy hermosa" "¿Sera de la nobleza? " "Deben ser del Imperio"

"Era muy apuesto ""Verdad, si te invitara ¿aceptarías? " "Claro ""Yo también "

"El anciano parecía muy fuerte ""¿Sera un caballero imperial? " "Debe ser un retirado tal vez sirvió al anterior emperador "

Mientras Sebas se alejaba de la multitud de personas que estaban en las puertas empezó a recordar lo que se le había sido encomendado para esta misión.

Caminaba por los pasillos del noveno piso de la gran tumba de Nazarick.

"Es raro verte por aquí " Dijo una voz proveniente de atrás

" Demiurge ...pensaba que estarías en tus tareas ahora "

" Si estoy en eso , es bueno que hayas venido quería hablar contigo"

Sebas puso una mirada seria y afilada.

" ¿conmigo? "

" Así es , es mejor ir a otro lugar para conversar "

" Bien "

Sebas y Demiurge dirigieron a una sala decorada hermosamente con un brillo azul que inundaba todo el lugar.

"Sebas a pesar de que Ains-sama no esté en estos momentos dentro Nazarick necesito que hagas algo "

"Solo obedeceré las ordenes de Ains-sama "

"Imagine que dirías eso bueno Ains-sama está iniciando la primera parte del plan para con la nación torand sin embargo al parecer Ains-sama como todas las veces siempre fue un paso más delante de nosotros "

"En eso tienes razón "

"Si, aunque pude ver un poco del plan de Ains-sama no imagine que fuera tan rápido en esta acción debido a que hay muy pocos que pueden infiltrarse en la teocracia slane-"

"Así que quieres que yo me infiltre y busque información, será fácil "

"No solo eso como dije Ains-sama quiere hacerlo rápidamente por lo que quisiera que hagas una pequeña grieta dentro de la teocracia "

"¿A qué te refieres? "

"Bueno como la teocracia aprecia a los humanos y tú también "

Sebas puso una mirada filosa

"Bueno como muchos humanos te adoran como ese niño y tu sirvienta, desearía que reformes a los humanos de la teocracia y los pongas en contra de los alto mandos "

"Eso será complicado, los humanos de la teocracia son muy tercos dudo que acepten que todos quieran vivir en paz con los semi-humanos u hombres bestia que comen humanos "

"En eso tienes razón sin embargo cuando hable con Ains-sama me quito una duda que tenía "

"¿Y qué paso? "

"Tendrás que ser el nuevo gobernante de la teocracia slane "

"Eso es será muy problemático últimamente el personal de la parte administrativa del Reino Hechicero es escasa "

"No te preocupes por eso Albedo se hizo cargo de entrenar a personas capaces para dichas tareas "

"¿Ella no estaba investigando la teocracia slane? "

"Bueno al parecer si pero su única tarea son los ítems mágicos todavía tiene que encargarse de administrar el imperio y el reino "

"Ya veo, solution sería una buena imagen "

"Considere también eso pero sus gustos y su relación con los humanos me hacen preocupar, sería mejor que seas tú aunque también necesitaras a una esposa "

Sebas fue perturbado al escuchar esposa.

"Si quieres puede ser tu mascota "

"Aunque se haya recuperado no creo que sea adecuado "

"Supe que dirías eso por lo que idee un plan para que puedas casarte con tu mascota "

Mientas seguía pensando en las palabras que le dijo Demiurge.

 _Así que están vigilando_

El 11vo escaño de la escritura negra que se había encerrado dentro de su cuarto luego de que había visto los horrores que sucedieron en las planicies katse le ordenaron vigilar y reportar cualquier movimiento extraño que ocurra dentro de la teocracia slane.

"¿Q-Quien es este anciano? "

 _Imposible, un humano no puede llegar a tener ese poder incluso los semi-dioses no pueden_

 _Debo informar a los cardenales…_

"¿Qué es lo que te perturba? " Dijo una voz fría que la asusto

"Zesshi, n-no deberías estar aquí "

"Supongo que no, pero llamo la atención tu miedo…"

"¿Qué es lo que viste? ¿De qué tienes miedo? "

"E-Eso no te incumbe "

Zesshi apareció más cerca del astrologo y la agarro por la garganta

"Dime…quiero saberlo" Dijo Zesshi con una sonrisa retorcida

"E-Esta Bien "

Tomo varias bocanadas de aire antes de poder respirar bien aunque con miedo no tenía otra opción más que decírselo.

"A-Apareció un anciano que al parecer es fuerte "Dijo con miedo y tartamudeando

"Eso parece interesante ¿Dónde está? "

Trago saliva antes de poder decírselo, ella sabía que no era buena idea alentar a Zesshi para que vaya por un tipo fuerte.

"No creo que pueda contigo Zesshi "

"Eso no fue lo que te pregunte si no quieres terminar nuevamente desmayada dímelo rápido "Dijo Zesshi con una voz impaciente

"No merece la pena que vayas a verlo no es tan fuerte como tú "

"Pero sabias de mí y del otro tipo, así que algo más te asusto "

"Ya fue suficiente Zesshi regresa a tu puesto "

"¿Por qué? No he hecho nada más que cuidar un maldito templo todo este tiempo quisiera ir a pelear con alguien fuerte de vez en cuando "

"Sabes que nadie puede ganarte ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo que alguien te puede derrotar? "

"Realmente eres un aburrido "Dijo Zesshi con una voz decepcionada y aburrida

"Bueno entonces volveré a mi puesto, a cierto si aparece Momon o alguien que tenga su poder házmelo saber, realmente necesito pelear con alguien…me aburro "Dijo Zesshi con una fría voz

"Gracias capitán "

"De nada, no hay que dejar que ella vaya por ahí destruyendo las cosas solo por querer pelear con alguien fuerte "

"Lo sé, ¿No iba ir al Reino Draconico? "

"Así es, partiré hoy de inmediato hazte cargo de informar al pontífice de lo que viste cuando regrese hablaremos más al detalle "

"Está bien aunque ella me asusta "

"Si, me sigue preocupando si llega encontrarse con alguien como Momon o El Rey Hechicero "

"Sería una desgracia si se encontrara con alguno de los dos, capitán sé que es una orden dada por los cardenales pero quiero saber si usted está realmente de acuerdo "

"Sinceramente no estoy seguro de que funcione el plan de los cardenales, Momon posee un poder inmenso no será fácil lograrlo sino no lo convencemos "

"Capitán es muy arriesgado, Kaire-sama era la única que podía usar adecuadamente la reliquia…alguien que apenas sabe usarlo"

"Entiendo lo que tratas de decir lo mismo pensé aunque sería más fácil lograrlo con Zesshi"

"Eso aumentaría los riesgos "dijo rápidamente

"Supongo que tienes razón es mucho más arriesgado ir con ella, no sabemos qué hará una vez que alguien la derrote lo más probable es que se aferre a dicha persona"

"Es lo que siempre dice, tengo miedo capitán todo este tiempo he tenido pesadillas "

"Así que no paran, siento mucho que estés pasando por esto pero necesitamos que sigas apoyándonos "

"Solo quiero retirarme de una vez cuando esta misión termine "

"Gracias, ya es hora de irme "

Mientas abandonada la habitación del Astrologo de las mil millas recordó las palabras que le habían dicho hace un momento.

"Aumentar los riesgos… ya estamos en la boca del dragón ¿Cuánto más resistirá esto?" murmuro

Dentro del palacio de Camlath Solarshade una de sus concubinas iba corriendo apresuradamente.

"Su alteza, La orden de los caballeros de la luz se ha sublevado…" Grito

A camlath no le sorprendió nada, después de toda la teocracia se había retirado y con la paz temporal era cuestión de tiempo que se revelaran.

 _Sí que se tardaron_

"¿Y quién es su líder? " Dijo Camlath con voz burlona

 _Debe ser ese tonto de Faler…_

La concubina tenía miedo de decirle quien era el que los estaba guiando después de todo llamaría la atención del Rey y si no tenía cuidado con sus palabras podría terminar muerta.

Trago saliva…

"E-Es una elfa con ojos heterocromaticos "

Camlath abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la respuesta

"¿Dónde se encuentra? " Dijo con voz grave y fría

 _Debe ser mi vástago, así que nació como mujer_

 _Perfecto…_

"A-Aun no lo sabemos majestad, se están oculta-"

Camlath con una velocidad enorme agarro del cuello a la elfa.

"Encuéntrala rápido, tienes una hora ¿entendiste? "

"S-Si "

La boto como basura hacia un lado y se fue a ver por el balcón de su habitación mientras ponía una sonrisa gigantesca.

 _Que maravilloso día, si es una elfa entonces podrá darme poderosos hijos…_

En las puertas de la capital elfica se congregaban varios elfos y elfas ante el carruaje que estaba siendo escoltado por criaturas no-muertas y un elfo oscuro.

"Oye, esos ojos…"

"Si, pero son distintos al Rey además es un elfo oscuro"

"¿No estaban extintos? "

Dan´tur quien estaba de escolta con una bestia al lado izquierdo de Aura desmonto rápidamente.

"Ciudadanos del Reino Elfico, ante ustedes se encuentra nuestro verdadero Monarca con su poder pondremos fin a este gobierno tiránico "

"¿Estás loco? Es un elfo oscuro además un niño "Grito un elfo entre la multitud

"Tiene no-muertos ¿Cómo puedes decir que no será peor que el Rey? "

Dan´tur que estaba escuchando las quejas intento hablar pero Aura hablo primero

"Silencio, son muy ruidosos "

Respiro profundo y con nerviosismo debía decir un discurso que Ains le había dicho que hiciera si se presentaba la ocasión.

 _Ains-sama ¿Cómo es que puede hacer esto?_

" Mi intención no era venir a masacrarlos o traer más desgracias a este Reino destruido , escuche que el Rey de este país hace un montón de estupideces así que quería hacerme cargo yo misma de él ,no me importa si me apoyan o no , tendré este Reino de una manera u otra "

"Después de todo son unos debiluchos que no hacen más que quejarse y no hacer nada "

La gente del Reino Elfico recibió un duro golpe al escuchar las palabras de Aura

"Tú no sabes nada Elfo oscuro "Dijo una persona gritando

"Son débiles no pueden hacer nada para mejorar su Reino siempre dejan que los abuse un Rey que solo para en su castillo sin hacer nada más que ver morir a sus vasallos "

"Si no tienen nada más que decir entonces déjenme pasar al menos yo hare algo para que no caiga este Reino "

Las palabras del Elfo Oscuro eran duras pero verdaderas si pudieran matar al Rey Elfo ¿Mejorarían sus vidas? ¿Este elfo oscuro realmente planea salvarlos? ¿Qué quiere este elfo oscuro? Preguntas que atormentaban la cabeza de todos los ciudadanos.

"Yo creo en él, tus palabras son duras elfo oscuro pero son ciertas "Dijo una elfa que tenia de la mano a un pequeño

"Ayúdanos a librarnos de esta escoria que se hace llamar Rey y permite que te sirvamos para que este Reino sea uno mejor " Dijo un elfo

Pronto mas voces apoyaron a Aura

 _Esto es increíble debo agradecerle a Ains-sama cuando vuelva a Nazarick._

"¿Qué está pasando? " Dijo Faler

Quien se encontraba dentro de un puesto militar cerca de donde se estaban congregando las personas.

"Capitán, llego Dan´tur "Dijo un guardia

"Capitán tengo buenas noticias "

"Primero explícame ¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera? "

"De eso mismo quería hablarle "

"¿A qué te refieres? "

"Capitán, llego nuestra salvación "

"¿Salvación? " Dijo con una voz burlona e inmediatamente empezó a reírse con si hubiera escuchado un chiste

"No hay salvación para este Reino Dan´tur, el rey es una mierda dentro de poco la teocracia volverá a atacar y esta vez nos destruirán, así que no vengas con cuentos y dime de que se trata "

"Escucha majestad ¿no es así? "

"Si, supongo que se tratara de algún hijo del Rey que tuvo y que está volviendo al Reino para quedarse en los laureles de su padre de mierda "

"No es así, es un elfo oscuro y no parece ser la descendencia del Rey"

"¿De que estas hablando? Los elfos oscuros fueron aniquilados hace siglos e insinúas que tiene esos ojos "

"Puede ir a comprobarlo capitán, no estoy mintiendo se lo juro "

"Bien pero si estas mintiendo, esta vez te dejare invalido Dan´tur "

"Si "

Aura por fin había llegado a la capital elfica " El Lago Creciente " el nombre de la ciudad lo describía perfectamente el palacio estaba sobre una cascada por la cual salía el agua hacia el lago en forma de serpiente, la ciudad estaba llena de vegetación las runas se podían notar talladas en la puerta que les habían dado la bienvenida eran muy diferentes y sentía que contenían más poder que las runas que estaba formando Gondo Firebeard el enano jefe de los herreros rúnicos y había algo extraño en el ambiente , no había sentido nunca este tipo de sentimiento de confusión dentro de un bosque se había perdido debido a eso y masacro a todos los monstruos que se acercaban.

"Felicia, este bosque se siente extraño ¿ustedes tienen alguna magia distinta? "

"No, realmente me sorprendió que no pudo guiarse correctamente dentro del bosque Aura-sama "

"Al parecer no sabes mucho sobre tu Reino a pesar de haber nacido aquí "

 _Que inútil, bueno Ains-sama dijo que no debía usar violencia si no era necesario_

 _Este bosque tiene algo raro, si es una magia distinta entonces tengo que averiguarlo._

"Mis disculpas Aura-sama "

"Bueno deberías esperar dentro del carruaje mientras que Dan´tur regresa "

"Entendido "

 _Estos elfos ¿están bien? ¿Por qué dicen majestad?_

Aura bajo de su bestia con un salto y entro al segundo carruaje que había sido desocupado por las elfas que habían ido al primero

"Mare, ¿sientes algo? "

"S-Si Hermana este bosque es extraño, debemos tener cuidado "

"Si ya lo sé pero quería preguntarte algo "

Mare puso cara de confundido, nunca le había dicho eso su hermana

"¿Por qué nos dicen Majestad? "

"Y-Ya veo era eso "

"Dime rápido "

"S-Si, B-Bueno es por nuestros ojos "

"¿Ojos? Es cierto en la reunión con Ains-sama esas elfas mencionaron algo sobre nuestros ojos ¿Solo es eso? "

"Si, realmente no entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia "

"Oye no digas eso, Bukubukuchagama-sama nos creó así nuestra creadora nos hizo así por una razón, supongo que Bukubukuchagama-sama nos hizo como para ser de la realeza elfica"

"H-Hermana ¿T-Te encuentras bien? "

"Si, es solo que ser llamado majestad o alteza debería ser reservado para Ains-sama "

"Recuerdas lo que dijo Ains-sama ¿verdad? "

"Lo sé, lo sé pero es que no me gusta gobernar no soy buena y no sé cómo hacerlo "

"H-Hermana debes hacerlo, Ains-sama te encargo esta tarea importante a ti "

"Lo entiendo, quejarme por el trabajo entregado de un ser supremo debería ser castigado incluso considerado traición "

"S-Si así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo Hermana"

Aura solo le sonrió a Mare mientras el momento cálido fraternal inundaba el carruaje empezaron a tocar la puerta

"Aura-sama, Mare-sama…Dan´tur ha regresado junto al capitán de la orden"

"Bien, bien que justo quedo "

"Aura-sama los elfos estamos a su servicio, siéntase libre de darnos órdenes "

"Entendido, bueno entonces guíame hacia allá Felicia "

"Mare también deberías venir "

"S-SI "

Faler había llamado a varias tropas para ir con Aura, estaba seguro que era algún vástago del Rey por eso debía estar con una buena escolta y dar una bienvenida tan falsa que ya se le había pegado la rutina cada vez que saludaba al Rey.

"Bueno vamos Dan´tur, reza porque sea verdad lo que dices esta vez no te salvaras realmente esta será la última locura que dices"

"Entiendo capitán "

Dan´tur Salando era recién un novato dentro de la orden del caballero de luz como un novato era abusado y humillado por sus superiores.

Faler junto con 10 guardias reales y Dan´tur se fueron hacia una mansión en la que le habían dado cobijo los ciudadanos aunque podría decirse que una mansión no deberían tenerla unos plebeyos esta había sido desocupada luego de la purga que había hecho el Rey cuando sus consejeros, nobles y demás personas de la corte se opusieron a sus ideales.

Actualmente estaba siendo ocupado por varios ciudadanos que no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, cuando vieron los ojos que tenía una pequeño elfa tierno decidió dársela por completo e incluso todos la limpiaron impecablemente.

" Aura-sama este lugar será su estancia durante su estadía dentro del Reino Elfico dentro de unos instantes vendrán los sirvientes a atender todas sus necesidades , por favor siéntase libre de darnos órdenes "

"Entendido, Dan´tur aún no ha llegado ¿paso algo? "

"No su alteza, Dan´tur ha llegado en estos momentos y trae consigo una guardia real "

 _Supongo que vendrán a arrodillarse, estos elfos son muy dóciles supongo Ains-sama previo esto, bueno siempre puedes esperar mucho de un ser supremo._

"Bien, hazlos pasar "

 _Donde hará ido ese chico bueno estos elfos son débiles así que no le presentaran ningún problema._

Felicia que estaba a punto de retirarse fue interrumpida por Aura

"¿Sabes dónde se fue mi hermano? "

"Alteza, Mare-sama ahora mismo está recorriendo las calles de la capital los ciudadanos lo adoran no se preocupe por su seguridad nadie le hará daño "

 _Suerte intentando hacer algo con ese chico, no podrían hacer nada contra él._

"Bien eso era todo "

Felicia hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

"Dan´tur ¿Qué significa esto? "

"Discúlpeme capitán le juro que su majestad estaba en este lugar "

"Así que era otra de tus locuras "Dijo Faler con enojo

Cuando estaba a punto de recibir una paliza empezó a oírse varias voces llegando desde una calle desolada.

"Capitán, parece una insurrección "

"Qué demonios, vamos de una vez para allá…casi me olvido de ti, más tarde no tendrás tu salvación Dan´tur prepárate "

Dan´tur se estremeció, sabía lo que le iba a pasar en el fondo de su corazón odiaba a la orden no era lo que siempre había soñado desde pequeño la mayoría eran malhumorados, al cólicos y abusadores muchos estaban metidos en la corrupción con el Rey ya que este les daba mujeres, oro y demás para que mantuvieran el "orden" pero su capitán no era uno de esos el había cambiado desde que vio morir a su hija a manos de la teocracia en una batalla.

Precisamente por mandar a mujeres al campo de batalla fue porque empezó a odiar al Rey e intentaba causar una rebelión cuando fuera el momento preciso pero por mientras debía seguir actuando como un oficial del Reino.

"Maldición ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? "

"Capitán, ese es…"

"¡¿Qué?! "

Faler abrió sus ojos, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos…

No puede ser… ¿Por qué ahora?

"C-Capitán esa es una elfa oscura "

Es una niña… ¿de dónde viene?

"Hermanos en formación, no pongan en ridículo nuestra orden "

"Somos caballeros de la luz, somos la luz de este Reino y la luz nos ha traído la esperanza para este Reino es nuestro deber sagrado cumplir con nuestros votos "

Todos asintieron fuertemente

"Gloria a su alteza "

"Larga vida a la nueva reina"

"Majestad, danos esperanza "

Mare no podía con todas las personas que lo llamaban, en este momento estaba nervioso no tenía idea de cómo actuar solamente recibía elogios y saludaba con la mano mientras caminaba por las calles. Originalmente Mare se había dispuesto a ver en qué estado se encontraba el Reino y obtener información sobre nuevas magias o algo importante pero en su camino no hizo más que llamar la atención esto le molesto ya que no podía hacer su trabajo pero aun así no debía romper con las instrucciones que le había dado su Amo.

"Ains-sama esto realmente es molesto…" Murmuro

"Mare-sama ¿se encuentra bien? " Dijo Silvia

"S-Si, no te preocupes "

"Mare-sama esos son guardias, supongo que escucharon de usted y vinieron a recibirlo "

Mare solo asintió.

 _Así que estos son los guardias no se ven muy fuertes bueno Ains-sama dijo que la media de este mundo está por los niveles 10 a 15, veamos..._

Mare activo una de sus habilidades para detectar el poder y suspiro

 _Ains-sama tenía razón, estos guardianas apenas pueden llegar al nivel 15 aunque ese está por encima de los demás debe ser alguien importante._

"¡De rodillas! "

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron y agacharon la cabeza inmediatamente a la voz de Faler.

"Su alteza, bienvenida a la Capital lamentamos que vea un Reino tan arruinado en nombre de todos perdónenos por no haberlo cuidado"

Todos pronunciaron "perdónenos"

"E-Esto…pueden levantar la cabeza "

"Si, su alteza por favor permita que la escoltemos la orden de los caballeros de luz está a su servicio "

 _Eso fue muy fácil, Ains-sama debió haberlo planeado…realmente es genial._ Pensó mare alegremente que se mostró en su rostro con una sonrisa y no se dio cuenta en ese instante todas las personas empezaron a sentir algo cálido en sus corazones algo hermoso.

Es como un ángel pensó Faler

"Entonces contare con ustedes "dijo Mare con voz tímida

A pesar de haber dicho esas palabras, las personas no se habían movido estaban tan cautivados por el aura angelical que no podían pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Así que esa es la elfa al parecer no es mi vástago, bueno no importa realmente si tiene esos ojos es seguro que tendrá un enorme poder además parece muy dócil, será fácil atraerla "

Dijo Camlath que estaba viendo desde el palacio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el Reino Re-Estize la Reina Renner junto con sus dos guardias reales de confianza hoy iban a tener un parlamento con uno de los concejales dragón que había venido a Re-Asenaru.

Y una armada que había sido entrenada por Brain Unglaus.

"Climb, me lo estado preguntando todo este tiempo ¿Qué sucedió realmente esa vez? "

Climb no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta , " esa vez " pensó .Cuando había estallado la guerra civil muchas personas se volvieron hostiles los que se habían revelado intentaban entrar al palacio con armas y antorchas a quemarlo todo pero nunca paso debido a Brain y los guardias reales que había entrenado , climb por otra parte se fue a refugiarse junto con la princesa al Reino Hechicero esto no lo sabía nadie excepto por Brain quien lo acepto debido a la crisis que estaba sucediendo además el mismo Rey Hechicero había dicho : " Este Reino estará perdido sin ti , princesa dorada te sugiero que te mantengas dentro del Reino Hechicero hasta que todo termine"

"No abandonare a mi pueblo en este momento de necesidad "

"No le sirves a nadie si estas muerta princesa, te propongo algo "

Climb quien estaba presente solo estaba viendo una actuación muy bien hecha por Renner y Ains, esto era debido a que Sebas sugirió que Climb tenía un corazón noble y seria mucho mas de utilidad vivo que muerto.

"Realmente no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, Brain-san "

"Así que no es tan fácil, bueno realmente me sorprendió lo fuerte que te volviste puedes contarme sobre tu entrenamiento ¿verdad?" Dijo Brain con una sonrisa salvaje

"Si "Dijo Cilmb con una sonrisa alegre.

Climb había sido entrenado por Sebas nuevamente cuando se fue al Reino Hechicero junto con la Reina para ponerse a salvo.

"Debo decir que fue realmente duro el entrenamiento de Sebas-sama, pero gracias a eso ahora puedo proteger a Renner-sama "

"Oh así que fue Sebas-sama ¿estaba en el Reino Hechicero? "

"Así parece, me dijo que su señora tenía varios asuntos que tratar "

"Es cierto, cualquier mercader que quiera volverse rico siempre ira al Reino Hechicero aunque pocos lo hacen supongo que vale la pena "

"Eso parece, bueno en realidad la señora de Sebas-sama parece haber tenido un buen trato por lo que se quedaron como los más importantes distribuidores dentro del Reino Hechicero"

"Eso es bueno podre ir al Reino Hechicero alguna vez para pedirle que me entrene, quiero volverme más fuerte "

"Si, nunca pensé poder llegar a este nivel siempre me dijeron que tenía un límite "

"Así es incluso yo te lo dije, realmente es impresionante Sebas-sama, Gazef estaría orgulloso de ti Climb"

Climb asintió fuertemente.

"Por cierto ¿Qué sucedió con la sirvienta que rescatamos? "

"Si, bueno Tsuare-san parece ser la jefa de sirvientas dentro de la mansión cuando la encontré parecía muy feliz "

"Ya veo, cualquiera que esté bajo la protección de Sebas-sama puede estar seguro debe estar ganando mucho dinero"

"Si después de todo vive en un mansión enorme y también hay algo que sigue llamando mi atención "

"¿Qué es? "

"Brain-san puede que esté equivocado pero es posible que Sebas-sama sea el maestro o algún familiar de Sebas-sama "

"¿Por qué dices eso? "

"Bueno los vi hablar como si fueran muy cercanos cuando estaba en mi entrenamiento, parecía que se conocían de hace mucho tiempo"

"Así que fue eso, bueno no me sorprendería que Momon-sama sea algún discípulo o familiar de Sebas-sama su fuerza es sobrehumana "

"Pensé lo mismo "

"Climb que te parece un duelo más tarde, esta vez yo ganare "

"Si "

Saliendo de la habitación en la que estaban parlamentando salió la Reina y el concejal.

"Climb, parece que ya es hora "

Inmediatamente ambos se pusieron de rodillas.

"Renner-sama, como ordeno hemos revisado todo el lugar…no encontramos nada "

"Así que tú eres el que porta ese anillo "Dijo Tsua

Climb sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, estaba frente al Dragón Lord Platino en su forma humana con un cabello blanco plateado tan largo que tocaba su espalda, ojos verdes de esmeralda y un cuerpo no tan robusto vistiendo un uniforme de gala.

"Si, me lo dio Gazef Stronof El Guerrero más fuerte del Reino "

Esto era lo que siempre pensaba y decía cada vez que le preguntaban si era tan fuerte como Gazef.

"Ya veo, bueno entonces es hora de que me vaya Reina Renner piénselo bien, esperaremos su respuesta en unos dos días "

Tsua guiado por sus guardias se fueron en unos grifos e inmediatamente se levantaron ambos.

"No te preocupes Climb "Dijo Renner con su voz alegre, tratando de aliviar a Climb quien tenía una mirada de preocupación.

 _Pobre Climb se ve tan lindo cuando pone esa cara_

"Alteza, quisiera preguntar algo "

"¿Qué es? "

"¿De qué estaba hablando el Lord Dragón? "

"No te preocupes Brain-san resolveré esto además si algo sale bastante mal podemos pedir ayuda al Rey Hechicero "

Brain puso una mirada salvaje y seria.

"Sé que no me corresponde decir esto pero depender de un no – muerto es arriesgado "  
"Entiendo tu preocupación Brain-san, no llegaremos a ese extremo si no es necesario aunque realmente envidio a la gente del Reino Hechicero "dijo con tristeza

"No diga eso Renner-sama todos los ciudadanos del Reino confían en usted "

"Lo se Climb, pero tú también lo viste "

"Sé que Renner-sama hará un mejor trabajo "

"Gracias Climb, bueno es hora de partir tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer "

"Alteza los carruajes están listos "Dijo un guardia del Reino

Mientas Demiurge jugaba con la oveja que había obtenido del bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la teocracia sane tocaron la puerta del cuarto.

"Adelante "

"Demiurge-sama, veo que se divierte eso me alegra "

"Pulcinela ¿a qué viniste? "

"Disculpe Demiurge-sama a veces no puedo contenerme cuando siento la felicidad de las personas "

"Bien, ¿conseguiste algo? "

"Así es Demiurge –sama, hay unos asuntos que requieren su atención "

"¿En serio? "

"Si, este es un informe "

Pulcinela le entrego un folder con varias hojas dentro, Demiurge empezó a revisarlas una por una.

"Esto es magnífico ¿llego alguna noticia de Sebas? "

"Si según el informe de Sebas-sama, la teocracia slane tiene un semi-dios dentro de la teocracia slane y el otro fue enviado al Reino Draconico "

"Perfecto todo va según el plan de Ains-sama, puedes retirarte Pulcinela "

Pulcinela hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto silenciosamente para no molestar a Demiurge.

"Bueno parece que fue suficiente "

El hombre que estaba atado junto a la silla era un espía de la hermandad de sombras que había sido torturado durante dos días, su voluntad había sido rota completamente ya no parecía alguien con vida sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Demiurge empezó a guardar sus instrumentos mientras hablaba con el cuerpo sin voluntad.

"Cierto, me parece que tu nación planea atacar al Ser Supremo pero los dos sabemos que no pueden hacer nada "Dijo Demiurge con una sonrisa retorcida

"Tu Rey un joven elfo que no se da cuenta de la trampa del Ser Supremo me pregunto qué expresión pondrá cuando se dé cuenta de que todo el tiempo ha estado bailando en la palma de su mano "

"Aunque debo admitir que son más resistentes que todos los demás insensatos que osaron enfrentarse al Ser Supremo, sabes algo "

"Me resulto difícil averiguar donde se escondían y pensar que unas criaturas como ustedes podrían tener eso pero al final no son más que tontos creyendo que todo está saliendo como quieren "

"Haz sido de mucha utilidad para el ser supremo me diste mucha información como partes de ti, tendré que mandar a alguien para que vuelva a sanarte todavía necesitamos mucho cuero"

" Bueno seguiré visitándote más seguido todavía no mueras , eres necesario para el ser supremo " Dijo Demiurge mientras cerraba una de las muchas habitaciones que se encontraban dentro del Séptimo piso de la gran tumba de Nazarick donde se escuchaban gritos de humanos , elfos , ogros y demás criaturas que se le habían opuesto a Ains.

"Parece que hoy tengo mucho trabajo, ¿con quién debería seguir? "

Mientras demiurge caminaba a paso lento junto con un carrito lleno de instrumentos se detuvo en una celda que era muy especial para él.

"Veo que aun puedes luchar, me sorprende que sigas con esa voluntad tan férrea me gustaría jugar contigo alguna vez pero no puedo hacerlo debido a la orden de Ains-sama "

"¡Estúpido! ¡Nunca destruirás mi alma! ¡Maldito demonio!" grito como bestia una Remedios demacrada

"Sabía que ese maldito Rey Hechicero estaba detrás de todo, te matare a ti y a todos en esta maldita tumba ¡lo juro! "

"Veo que aun puedes seguir ladrando, pero que es un perro sin su dueño sin nadie que te ayude no vales nada "Dijo Demiurge con voz burlona

"¡Juro que te matare Jaldabaoth! ¡Todo el mundo sabrá esta farsa cuando salga! "Grito Remedios mientras golpeaba los barrotes como una bestia

"¿Y qué harás? El Reino Santo, El Reino Re-Estize, El Imperio Baharuth están de rodillas frente a Ains-sama, nadie te creerá porque todos adoraran a Ains-sama como un dios y si lo hacen…solo tendrán un penoso accidente"

"Todo el mundo estará de rodillas cuando Ains-sama conquiste al mundo "

Demiurge empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras se reía.

"¡Los detendré! ¡Primero tendré tu cabeza Jaldabaoth! "

 _¿Qué hago ahora? No pueden ver mi forma verdadera sería un desastre total si se dan cuenta, no puedo usar una ilusión gastaría todo mi mana eventualmente._

 _Umm….Ummm…. Si llamo a Pandora´s Actor podría… ¡no!…eso arruinaría la imagen de Momon….pero no tengo algo con lo que cambiar mi forma._

 _¿Forma? Ahora que lo pienso…ella dijo que un hábil hechicero podría cambiar de forma si así lo deseaba pero ¿funcionara en mí? …Soy un no-muerto debe ser imposible…además no sé cómo manejar la magia salvaje… Esto es un desastre…_

Mientras Ains seguía en sus pensamientos Draudiron entro a la habitación en la que estaba.

"Primero vayamos a practicar la magia salvaje luego…"

"….Tendremos una cita "Dijo Draudiron con voz baja y tartamudeando

 _¡Bien! Me libre….bueno recobra la compostura Ains si puedo aprender la magia salvaje entonces podre cambiar de forma fácilmente._

"Ya veo, entonces es mejor ir "

"S-Si "

"Momon-sama espero que no te esté presionando mucho "

"Para nada, es un placer"

Draudiron se sonrojo

"Y-Ya veo bueno debemos apresurarnos "

Draudiron tomo de la mano a Ains caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida aunque no pudo evitar las miradas y murmullos de las sirvientas y mayordomos dentro del palacio.

 _Maldición ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? No es que me guste….si eso es, lo hago por mi país._

 _Increíble ¿Cómo pueda una chica tener esta fuerza? Pensó Ains quien no se daba cuenta del ambiente al cual estaba expuesto._

"Majestad, el puesto esta por allí "

"S-Si, bueno debemos apresurarnos "

"Por cierto quería preguntarle una cosa "

"¿Q-Qué es? "

"Los no-muertos ¿podrían cambiar a una forma humana si usan magia salvaje? "

"¿Ahh? … ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... Bueno no lo sé realmente pero según la teoría debería ser posible ¿Por qué preguntas eso? "

"N-No es nada, solo tenía curiosidad "

"Debe tratarse del Rey Hechicero ¿verdad? Te pidió obtener la magia salvaje al principio creí que era para tener más poder pero hay algo mas ¿verdad? "

 _¿Eh? ¿Hay algo más? Ains solo asintió_

"Así que era eso, bueno no sé si podrá ser posible pero al menos puedo asegurarte el poder "

"Entiendo "

 _¿A qué se refiere?_

"Bueno ya llegamos, Cocytus-sama estoy aquí para poder utilizar algunos prisioneros como sujetos de prueba para la magia salvaje "

"Entiendo, puedes tomar los que quieras pero debes hacer que esta magia salvaje funcione Momon-san, Ains-sama no tolerara fracasos "

"De acuerdo "

"Majestad es un honor conocerla, Soy El General del Ejercito del Reino Hechicero de Ains Ooal Gowm MI nombre es Cocytus "

Lo hizo arrodillado y con una reverencia.

"Es un honor conocerlo General Cocytus, estaré a su cuidado mientras este aquí "

"Siéntase tranquila, ningún enemigo se podrá acercar a este lugar "

"Le agradezco Cocytus-sama entonces si nos permite "

 _Es increíble que haya un hombre-hormiga en el Reino Hechicero debe ser muy fuerte a juzgar por su aspecto me pregunto si será igual de fuerte que Momon._

"Alteza ¿Cuántos deberíamos usar? "

"Estaría bien unos 200, no creo que nos sirva más "

"Está bien "

Ains dio las órdenes y los semi-humanos pusieron en varias jaulas a los hombres-bestia.

"Alteza ¿Dónde sería un buen lugar? "

"Al sur de aquí hay un lugar desolado, sería perfecto para practicar "

"Entendido, usted será nuestra guía "


	8. Capitulo 2 - parte 3

**Parte 3:**

En la cámara de consejo de la nación torand un debate acalorado estaba llegando a su punto máximo.

"¡Majestad! Es muy arriesgado, esas bestias merecen ser asesinadas "Dijo Marshan

"Tiene razón, es muy peligroso ayudar a estas bestias la nación puede resistir un asedio el tiempo que se necesario "Dijo Doever

"Tienen que pensar en los beneficios a futuro insensatos no pueden dejarse llevar por sus emociones "Dijo Tara

"Majestad tenemos nuestras nuevas armas podemos resistir e incluso vencer si asedian la nación "Dijo Borquen

Vaise solo suspiro ante las opiniones que iban repitiendo una y otra vez durante horas

"Realmente se han olvidado porque mandamos esas ofertas de alianza a pesar de tu larga vida Doever no ha cambiado en nada esa actitud tan caprichosa que tienes, es cierto que podemos resistir todo lo que podamos pero este no será un asedio normal si lo que dice el minotauro es cierto entonces perderíamos las provincias que están cerca de los muros más alejados de la capital justo donde se encuentra los campos que más producen comida si no analizamos la situación esta será una guerra que nos destruirá poco a poco "

El salón quedo en silencio ante el planteamiento de Nassan, vaise que estaba a su izquierda le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

"Como dijo Nassan este no será otro asedio normal a lo que nos enfrentamos es a todo un ejército de miles tal vez más grande que el nuestro, los llame aquí porque son los más capaces por encima de todos los demás lo que está en juego ahora es nuestra supervivencia como nación "

"Pero su majestad, si aceptamos esta propuesta no sabemos si será seguro mandar a nuestro ejército .Los semi-humanos puede que hayan inventado esta farsa para poder destruir nuestro poderío "

"Lo que dice Doever es cierto pero el que nos asegura que quieren ayudarnos es un Minotauro que porta el emblema del Sabio Minotauro, tu más que nadie debe saber que es muy difícil tener eso sin cumplir ciertas condiciones "

"Si "Dijo Doever bajando la cabeza y rechinando los dientes.

"¿Alguien quiere decir algo más? "

"Majestad, este plan es muy arriesgado necesito una prueba de sus intenciones así que quisiera sugerir una reunión con los jefes tribales de estos semi-humanos para comprobar que dicen la verdad "

"Tara ¿te estas vuelto loca? ¿Una reunión? Son unas bestias "

"Es suficiente Marshan "

"Nassan aunque seas el martillo de torand no me siento seguro estando cerca de estas bestias la naturaleza de su raza es violenta "

"Si Marshan su naturaleza en cierta manera es violenta pero considera que han sido reformados por el Sabio Minotauro son diferentes a cómo eran antes "

"Majestad con el debido respeto difícilmente puedo creer eso las leyendas del sabio minotauro son solo eso…leyendas, los minotauros nunca cambiaran esa naturaleza violenta por si usted no se ha enterado aun .Los espías que teníamos en los Reino del continente sur han localizado minotauros con su emblema atacando ciudades humanas y comiéndoselos "

"¿Cómo sabes eso? " Dijo Nassan con una mirada filosa

"No me mientas maldita sea Nassan tú lo sabias y aun así decidiste apoyar esto "

"Ya fue suficiente "Dijo Vaise con una voz autoritaria

"No podemos hacer nada por ese Reino Marshan si nos mostramos entonces todo nuestro plan caerá "

Marshan comprendió y bajo la mirada pero la ira aun ardía dentro de sí.

"Me deje llevar por mis emociones lamento que hayan visto semejante actitud me disculpo con todos los presentes "

"Entiendo lo que tratas de decir pero no podemos hacer nada aún, si saben de nuestros movimientos en el sur estaremos condenados por eso te pido que puedas pensar en esta propuesta sino protegemos esta Nación cuantos más Reino crees que caerán siendo devorados por los semi-humanos "

Marshan aún estaba en un conflicto emocional así que empezó a tartamudear

"E-Es muy difícil aceptarlo majestad, su propuesta nos conduce a trabajar con los semi-humanos que hace siglos nos dieron caza "

"Pero no estamos en esa era Marshan el mundo cambia y con él las personas, si este mundo quiere mejorar entonces debemos cambiar para que ya no haya más derramamiento de sangre "Dijo Tara

"Tranquilízate Marshan estas muy agitado así que será mejor que tomemos un receso "Dijo Vaise

"Le agradezco majestad realmente no es fácil para mi "

Marshan se levantó e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse junto con los demás.

"Tara quería preguntarte algo "

"¿Qué desea? Majestad"

"Es sobre el brote que apareció, ¿Cuántos más son? "

El tema del brote había tocado una fibra de Tara

"La cuenta a aumentado a 5100 la situación se está descontrolando es como si algo los estuviera llamando "

"¿A qué te refieres? "

"Bueno en realidad hicimos preguntas en la academia a todos los estudiantes y también revisión mágica por si había algún indicio de magia mental controlándolos "

"¿Y qué paso? "

"No encontramos nada sospechoso, los estudiantes se ven normales no hay algún indicio de que estén siendo controlados "

"Puede que alguien los esté poniendo en contacto y usar magia de manipulación "

" Lo mismo pensé pero es muy raro que suceda , normalmente se necesitaría de una magia de nivel 7 para poder hacer eso y en su mayor parte es usado por Demonios de alto rango y es imposible que algo así pueda suceder yo misma compruebo el campo mágico cualquier magia maligna u oscura que aparecer cerca puedo detectarla sería muy descabellado pensar en eso"

"Tienes razón, los demonios hace siglos que fueron sellados puede que hayan algunos sueltos pero estos serían débiles… "

Vaise empezó a pensar en varias opciones para explicar la situación

"¿Los síntomas? " Dijo en voz baja

"Tara como se comportaban cuando eran capturados "

"¿Eh? Bueno no parecían ellos mismos… cuando los encontramos haciendo los cultos tenían los ojos en blanco y no hacían caso a nuestra presencia "

"¿Cómo sacaron la información de los presos? " Dijo Vaise con una voz firme y fuerte.

"Bueno cuando tratábamos de detenerlos atacaban con una rabia enorme así que debíamos desmayarlos cuando aún estaban en medio del ritual cuando se recuperaban les preguntábamos "

"¿Volvieron a ser ellos mismo? "

"Si "

"Ya veo… así que era eso "

"¿De qué está hablando? "

"Como sospechamos están siendo controlados por alguien había escuchado de un hechizo que puede controlar a las personas normalmente los usan vampiros reales o demonios superiores "

"¿Está diciendo que hay algún demonio o vampiro dentro de la nación?" Dijo Tara con temor

"La posibilidad es pequeña, no hay muchos así la mayoría fueron purgados por los Trece Héroes pero sin duda es alguien poderoso "

"Majestad si es así entonces tenemos que buscarlo inmediatamente si esto sigue así el país será destruido desde dentro "

"Si pero ya deben saber que vamos a hacerlo, Tara quiero que formes a un pequeño grupo de confianza que busquen al causante de este brote y también busca al cuervo tal vez él pueda saber algo mas es muy habilidoso en la magia oscura "

"Majestad, esto podría tomar al menos un mes no sabemos dónde se encuentra actualmente el cuervo cada vez que obtenemos información relevante desaparece sin dejar rastro "

"Entiendo pero aun así intenta buscarlo es el más adecuado "

"Entendido"

Vaise asintió.

Nassan que estaba regresando a la sala se acercó lentamente hacia Vaise

"Majestad si manda a buscar al cuervo debe ser muy urgente"

"No tenemos opción Nassan sea lo que sea que este corrompiendo las mentes de los magos es muy poderosa "

"Escuche Leyendas sobre el ¿son ciertas? "

"La mayoría si "

Vaise cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar el pasado cuando conoció al cuervo.

En el pasado cuando aún estaban en guerra contra los Dioses Demonio, la nación torand había sido reducida a una sola ciudad la cual era la capital. La guerra estaba siendo perdida por parte de los ejércitos del continente hasta que aparecieron los Trece Héroes un grupo conformado por varias especies aunque al principio dudaron de las intenciones de estos héroes poco a poco fueron aceptándolos .En el grupo había un pequeño niño humano de cabello negro y ojos cafés algo raro en las naciones humanas seguramente solo la teocracia slane tendría a pocos humanos con estos rasgos.

Cuando termino la guerra y por fin lograron vencer a los Dioses Demonio apareció un elfo de ojos heterocromaticos al principio fue visto como alguien Divino debido a que ostentaba una fuerza enorme junto con el carisma que tenía poco a poco fueron apoyando hasta que lograrían coronarlo Rey , con el tiempo su Reinado fue manteniéndose pero en un punto algo terrible paso en la cabeza del monarca .EL Rey se había vuelto loco , los elfos oscuros que seguían rondando cerca de la nación torand eran cazados y asesinados de una manera muy cruel , los que reclamaron y estuvieron en contra de la tiranía del Rey también pasaron la misma suerte.

El niño de aquel entonces se volvió un adulto que formo parte de una alianza secreta para derrocar a este Rey sanguinario.

En su camino por reclutar más personas a su causa, se topó con el hijo del Rey al principio pensó que le habían tendido una emboscada pero este le aseguro que no tenía intención de detenerlos y que incluso los ayudaría a derrotar a su padre.

"No te creo, ¿matarías a tu propio padre? "

"Si así puedo salvar a mi pueblo entonces lo haré"

"Bien entonces creo que tendré que comprobarlo por mí mismo "

El cuervo se puso en una pose de pelea y le lanzo una mirada retadora

"Así que debo convencerte"

"Así es, no confió en ti así que es mejor que mate en este mismo instante"

"Bien entonces tendré que darte una paliza para que se quite esa idea que tienes sobre mi "Dijo Vaise con una actitud arrogante  
Con una velocidad sobrehumana se acercó rápidamente hacia Vaise y utilizo un arte marcial.

"¡Arte Marcial! ¡Corte Negro! "

Vaise lo esquivo fácilmente.

"No está nada mal pero esto solo es el principio"

"Te dicen el cuervo entiendo porque el nombre usas magia oscura "

"Así es pero no creas que eso es todo niño"

El cuervo empezó a emitir una sed de sangre monstruosa que hizo asustar a Vaise, sin darse cuenta el cuervo apareció frente a él.

"[Arte Marcial] [Ocho Aleteos Negros] "

Con un movimiento feroz destruyo la armadura que tenia Vaise

"¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo es posible? "Tartamudeo Vaise sin darse cuenta que el cuervo logro agarrarlo por el cuello.

"Eres débil, ¿crees que puedes destruir a tu padre así? Creí que los elfos que nacen con esos ojos tuyos son poderosos pero ni estas cerca de serlo "dijo con una voz fría y afilada.

"Pero no mientes, eres muy débil y no te necesito así que escóndete hasta que todo termine "Dijo con una voz calmada.

Vaise tomando aliento pronuncio palabras con miedo.

"¿Qué es este poder? …"

"Aun eres muy joven para tu especie supongo que unos cuantos años mas no serán mucho para ti "

Vaise no se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando todo el rato y abrió los ojos con nostalgia.

"A pesar de que segui persiguiendolo nunca pude si quiera tocarlo me hubiera gustado que el fuera Rey"

"¿Que esta diciendo Majestad? Usted es el mas adecuado para el puesto "

Vaise suspiro mientras empezaba a reírse.

"Si, no imaginaba que un anciano de su edad aun podría dar miedo ¿Tendrá hijos? Después de todo ya tiene más de 100 años de antigüedad "

"Bueno al parecer eran muy cercanos majestad ¿Por qué no se toma un descanso hasta que empieza nuevamente la reunión? "

"Si eso debo hacer "

* * *

En las afueras del palacio del Reino Elfico se encontraban apostados varios soldados y detrás de ellos una multitud de gente.

"Este lugar está lleno de basuras, bueno no podrán hacer nada después de todo "

"¿Cómo están los preparativos para recibir a nuestros invitados? "

"Alteza todos los preparativo están hechos "

"Perfecto entonces tráelos "

"Entendido "

La elfa salió de la habitación y trajo consigo a Mare y Aura

"Les doy la bienvenida a mi Reino, elfos oscuros Soy el Monarca de estas tierras mi nombre es Camnlath Solarshade mis ciudadanos me conocen por portar el sobrenombre del Elfo Sanguinario por favor no les hagan caso, siempre he tratado de hacer lo mejor para mi país y su gente" Dijo con una voz encantadora

"Por favor siéntense dentro de unos momentos las sirvientas vendrán con bocadillos para su disfrute "

Aura y Mare se sentaron y empezaron a estudiar a Camnlath

"Me recuerdas a un tipo que conocí en el imperio "

 _¿Imperio? Debe ser el imperio baharuth ¿Vienen de ahí? Si lo son entonces son esclavos liberados o fueron enviados._

"S-Si el Emperador también tenía un apodo parecido al tuyo "

 _Bueno cada emperador que toma el control siempre se gana un nombre a juzgar por lo que dicen debió masacrar a muchos humanos o algo parecido-_

"Ya veo es interesante que conozcan al Emperador del Imperio Baharuth debo preguntar una cosa si me lo permiten "

"Está bien "

"¿De dónde vienen? Los elfos oscuros son muy raros en esta parte por lo que tengo mucha curiosidad"

"Somos del Reino Hechicero de Ains Ooal Gown, fui-"

 _Maldición debo tener cuidado con mis palabras._

"Vinimos porque nos enteramos de que existían elfos en esta parte y queríamos conocerlos "Mare continuo la frase de Aura al ver que tenía problemas.

 _Así que esconden algo ¿Reino Hechicero? No escuche de un Reino con ese nombre, las posibilidades son de que sean de un Reino que se fundó cerca del Imperio o son de un Reino de Elfos Oscuros lejano._

"No escuche de este Reino que mencionan ¿está lejos? "

"Bueno se encuentra al norte de aquí cerca donde antes era la ciudad de E-Rantel del Reino Re-Estize"

 _Así que es uno recién fundado pero entonces ¿Quién lo fundo?_

 _Según la información que tengo el sujeto que haya conquistado esa ciudad fortaleza debe tener un poder militar enorme y estos deben ser sus emisarios para conquistar nuevas tierras._

"Bueno ¿Quién es su Rey? ¿Un elfo oscuro? "

"En realidad no, nuestro amo es un no-muerto "

 _¿No-muerto? Eso no tiene sentido si conquisto una parte entonces debe ser poderoso pero porque tendría elfos oscuros le bastaría con tener mas no-muertos._

"S-Si gobierna sobre todas las especies y además es muy amable "

 _¿Amable? ¿Un no-muerto?_

 _Que importa solo necesito a la elfa oscura pero necesito un plan no debo ser imprudente_.

"Ya veo eso es algo muy bueno entonces ¿los envió su Rey? "

"Así es, quiere que conquistemos esta tierra para el "

"S-Si "

 _¿Conquistar? ¿Solo estos elfos? No, deben tener un ejército oculto bueno no importa si se quedan con este Reino, intentare un trato para quedarme con la elfa oscura._

"Así que es eso entonces supongo que debo entregárselo a su Rey sin resistencia o empezara una guerra ¿verdad?"

"Bueno nunca dijo eso, solo nos dijo que tomemos el control de este Reino después de todo los elfos de esta nación son débiles "

 _Son fuertes esto se está poniendo mejor, si puedo tener a la elfa oscura que supuestamente es fuerte entonces podre tener una descendía fuerte._

"Así es lamentablemente no tenemos la fuerza suficiente ahora mismo para iniciar otra guerra por lo tanto quisiera un trato para que no haya más derramamiento de sangre "

 _Tengo que obtener a esta elfa oscura._

"No necesitamos uno se nos ordenó encargarnos de este Reino nunca menciono sobre darte algún trato debes darnos este Reino y servirnos "

 _¿Qué? ¿Creen que pueden hacer algo así?_

"Lamento defraudarlos pero no puedo aceptar eso, necesito algo a cambio por entregar este Reino, son mi gente después de todo "

"Si, si, escuche muchas quejas de los ciudadanos sobre ti y no tienen una muy buena opinión así que deja de ser un hipócrita y danos de una vez este Reino"

Camnlath prendió en Ira y rápidamente se equipó su armamento mágico.

Aura no se movió del mueble y empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

"Que molesto" Murmuro Aura

"¿Creen que unos elfos pequeños pueden vencerme? Los elfos oscuros se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo pero ustedes aún viven supongo que yo terminare el trabajo "

"Así que no será por las buenas , te necesitamos vivo por lo que no puedo matarte que molestia"

Aura se paró y suspiro.

"¿Me estas subestimando? "Grito

"Si aunque debo admitir que eres la primera persona del exterior que tiene un nivel decente de fuerza "

"Palabras osadas, te matare en este mismo momento y tendré de esclava a tu hermana lamentaras haberte enfrentado a mi "

Aura suspiro e hizo una seña con su mano retándolo.

Camnlath rápidamente cargo utilizando todos sus hechizos de apoyo y ejecutando su técnica más fuerte.

"[Arte Marcial] [Rompe limites] [Fuerza mayor] [Destreza] [Impulso]"

"[Arte Marcial] [Corte Escarlata] "

" ¡Haaaaa! "

Camlath se abalanzo con todo el poder que tenia hacia la cabeza de aura con un corte horizontal pero algo duro logro detenerlo a medio camino.

¿Q-Que? No ...

El movimiento más fuerte de Camnlath Solarshade había sido detenido por una mano de Aura.

Camnlath no desespero y siguió atacando una y otra vez.

"Sí que eres débil pensé que serias más fuerte, bueno es lo que se espera de un país así "

Camnlath empezó a ejecutar otros movimientos pero todos eran detenidos por las manos de Aura.

 _Imposible, ¡Soy el más fuerte! ¡No dejare que un mocoso se burle de mí!_

Camnlath empezó a llenarse de cólera y demencia.

"[Ira del dragón] "Grito Camnlath haciendo un tajo vertical hacia Aura destrozando toda el piso de la habitación y una parte de la pared.

El poder del hechizo de nivel seis que estaba encerrada dentro de la espada no había dañado a Aura sino que había sido detenido por un escudo invisible.

 _¿Resistencia Mágica?_

"Bueno ya fue suficiente " Dijo Aura con molestia e impaciencia.

Con un movimiento y velocidad que ni siquiera Camnlath pudo ver, Aura le dio un golpe en el estómago destrozando la armadura mágica y haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

"¿Qué paso? "Dijo camnlath con temor mientras empezaba a sentir un frio intenso recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Camnlath vio su abdomen y quedo horrorizado , su armadura mágica que era considerado un tesoro nacional había sido perforado y en el proceso también su estomago dando al descubierto las vísceras.

 _Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible_

 _Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible Imposible_

Camnlath empezó a enloquecer y gritar

"¡No moriré! "

"Oye haces mucho ruido "

Aura con una patada en la cabeza dejo inconsciente a Camnlath.

"H-Hermana eso fue demasiado "

"Lo siento es que no dejaba de chillar "

"Bueno supongo que tenemos este Reino "

Unas sirvientas elfas que entraron en la habitación destrozada vieron horrorizadas el cuerpo de Camnlath

"¿Q-Que? Disculpen ¿ustedes lo mataron? "Dijo una sirvienta

"No se preocupen todavía está vivo pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de este Reino ahora "

Las sirvientas empezaron a rebosar felicidad y se arrodillaron ante los dos elfos oscuros.

"G-Gracias su majestad por fin murió esa escoria "

"Les serviremos a ustedes con nuestras vidas "

"Oh, bueno no es para tanto este tipo era muy débil "

"H-Hermana están llorando "

"No se preocupen son lágrimas de felicidad gracias a ustedes pudimos matar a una escoria "

"Si lo sé todos los elfos me dijeron lo mismo pero ¿me escucharon? "

"Si "respondieron al unísono

 _Al parecer los elfos de este Reino escuchan solo lo que quieren._

"Bueno de ahora en adelante seré yo quien los gobernara "

"S-Si hermana tenemos que hacer esto publico Ains-sama dijo que debía ser un evento grande"

"Es cierto, ustedes den esta noticia y hagan todos los preparativos para mi coronación "

"Por supuesto Majestad "

"Bien entonces pueden retirarse "

Una sirvienta levanto la mano.

"Discúlpeme ¿podrían decirnos sus nombres? "

"Es cierto las presentaciones son importantes, lo lamento no nos presentamos adecuadamente Yo Soy Aura Bella Fiora"

"M-Mi nombre es Mare Bello Fiore venimos del Reino Hechicero "

"Son nombres hermosos Lord Fiora y Lady Fiore "

"Si lo que digan, tienen que apresurarse para hacer esta ceremonia tenemos mucho que hacer "

"Entendido, entonces con su permiso "

"E-Esto fue muy fácil como dijo Demiurge-san "

"Si, bueno tenemos que encargarnos de este tipo manda un [Mensaje] a Demiurge para que se lleve a este sujeto , seria malo que se muriera "

"H-Hermana, esta espada es muy interesante "

Aura rápidamente reviso la espada que portaba Camnlath

"Mare esta espada está hecha del mismo material que le dio Ains-sama a ese enano cuando fuimos donde los enanos en las montañas Arzelisia ¿Dónde la obtuvo? "

"¿E-Este elfo tiene información sobre los "J-Jugadores"? "

"Según Demiurge tiene mucha información que junto a lo largo de los años que vivió aunque me sorprendió ver a un elfo con esos ojos "

"¿V-Verdad? Me gustan sus ojos h-hermana ¿nuestra raza existirá en este mundo aun? "

"Él dijo que se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo aunque no forme parte de mis deberes en cierta manera me empiezan a agradar estos elfos"

"H-Hermana ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? " Dijo Mare reprochándola

"Lo siento bueno en realidad me gusta la obediencia que demuestran se parecen un poco a mis mascotas así que"

"Q-Que alivio debes tener cuidado con tus palabras h-hermana"

"No te preocupes solo los veo como unas mascotas "

"S-Si serás la Reina de este país "

"Sinceramente no creo estar a la altura de Ains-sama pero tengo que hacerlo "

"P-puedes pedirle ayuda a Ains-sama si tienes problemas "

"Así es pero no quiero molestar mucho a Ains-sama, tendré que esforzarme "

Mare asintió y utilizo [Mensaje] mientras usaba varios pergaminos contra el espionaje-

[¿Qué pasa Mare?]

[Demiurge-san ya completamos la primera parte del plan p-puedes venir a recoger el cuerpo]

[Entendido hiciste un buen trabajo Mare]

Mare se sintió feliz y termino el mensaje.

* * *

En un campo abierto que estaba ubicado a unos cuantos kilómetros de la capital del Reino Draconico un Ains emocionado lanzaba hechizos de magia salvaje.

Esto es increíble nunca había visto tanta potencia estos hechizos son raros pero potentes además no se limita solo a la clase mago como en Yggdrasil como es que nadie domino al mundo si tenían estos hechizos.

"Es increíble nunca había visto tal habilidad Momon-sama ¿Hasta qué nivel de hechizos puedes usar? " Dijo una Draudiron sorprendida.

"Bueno me limito a hechizos de tercer nivel"

Draudiron empezó a dudar

 _Está mintiendo debe ser más habilidoso que eso apenas uso 50 vidas y ya tiene esa potencia._

"Momon-sama si vas a utilizar este poder, tengo que saber hasta qué nivel eres capaz de llegar un guerrero difícilmente puede llegar a esta potencia "Dijo Draudiron con una mirada seria

 _Así que no es tan normal, tengo que decirle algo a lo que llegue un humano en este mundo_

 _Fluder podía llegar al nivel seis._

"B-Bueno es cierto puedo usar hasta el nivel seis "

 _Supongo que quiere esconder información, bueno no insistiré más pero aun así._

"Entiendo, déjame decirte una cosa sobre la magia salvaje…es cierto que tiene una potencia enorme pero el poder enloquece a las personas incluso si eres un Héroe reconocido por todos los países puedes sucumbir ante su poder "

 _Entiendo lo que trata de decir si alguien podría dominar esta magia como yo fácilmente podría dominar al mundo entero._

"Lo entiendo perfectamente-"

"Por eso no debes hacerle conocer su potencia al Rey Hechicero sé que esto no forma parte de nuestro trato pero aun así si alguien como el quien domina un nivel de magia divino podría desencadenar un desequilibrio total en el mundo "

Se ve muy preocupada pero es necesario para que se fortalezca Nazarick…lo utilizare en caso de emergencia.

"Está bien, pero aun así debo informar de esto al Rey Hechicero"

Antes de que Draudiron pueda decir una sola palabra Ains levanto la mano para detenerla.

"No te preocupes si algo llega a ocurrir lo detendré yo mismo, el poder que tiene esta magia fácilmente podría destruir naciones enteras me encargare de que no pase eso "

Ains le dio una sonrisa o lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa ya que su cuerpo era un esqueleto pero a pesar de eso Draudiron lo sintió y su corazón empezó a sentir un calor extraño.

 _¿Qué es esto? Mi corazón late más rápido… no…esto es por mi país…pero si logro que Momon-sama se quede en el Reino Draconico entonces obtendríamos una carta del triunfo poderosa capaz de proteger este país y así los hombres-bestia dejarían de atacarnos._

"Momon-sama ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? "Dijo Draudiron con una voz baja y con el rostro rojo

 _¿Por qué su cara esta roja? ¿Estará bien?_

"Adelante "

"Me preguntaba…si… podrías quedarte aquí "

 _¿Quedarme?_

"Y… poder…gobernar…junto a mi "Dijo con voz baja

"¿Gobernar? … no puedo hacerlo, mi deber está en la protección de la gente de E-Rantel "

"Pero el Rey Hechicero los trata bien ¿cierto? " Draudiron respondió rápidamente.

"Así es, últimamente mi opinión sobre él ha cambiado "

"Entonces…"

"Pero aun así no puedo dejar a los ciudadanos "

 _Es genial realmente es un Héroe pero no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente._

Draudiron con aun más determinación siguió.

"Ellos ya no están en peligro ¿verdad? "

"Si "

"La gente del Reino Draconico lo está y si te quedas…conmigo podrías salvar más vidas "

 _¿Quedarme con ella? ¿Quiere que sea un comandante o algo así? Debo rechazarlo no puedo dejar a los NPC de mis amigos solos._

"Lo siento…no puedo ser un oficial del Reino Draconico soy parte del Reino Hechicero que mando ayuda para repeler a los ejércitos de hombres-bestia y recuperar sus ciudades creo que eso es suficiente "

"No me refería a eso "

 _¿Qué?_

"Momon-san… ¿quieres ser un Rey? "

 _Espera…esto se me está saliendo de las manos… ¿ella está hablando de matrimonio?_

 _Ya tengo suficiente con Albedo y Shalltear además si se enteran…_

"Tendré que rechazar su oferta Majestad no puedo, es un honor muy grande para mi "

"No es así, eres un Héroe todos te querrán como su Rey…eres la espada del Rey Hechicero entonces se su espada y derrota a los enemigos que intenten atacar su Reino "

 _Espera no querrá decir que quieren ser parte del Reino Hechicero ¿verdad?_

"M-Majestad esto es muy precipitado el Reino Hechicero solo pidió la magia salvaje n-no es necesario-"

"Pero lo es, sé que el Rey Hechicero quiere expandirse como su guerrero puedes ser la vía por la que obtenga el Reino Draconico "

Ains empezó a ponerse nervioso ya que Draudiron tenía razón.

 _Tiene razón pero los guardianes no estarán de acuerdo y dirán que debe agachar la cabeza por salvar su Reino… ¿Qué hago?_

"T-Tiene razón pero aun así debo rechazar su oferta majestad "

Draudiron se apegó más a Ains abrazándolo y haciendo que sus pechos choquen su armadura causando en Ains una sensación suave a pesar de tener la armadura.

 _M-Maldición que persistente, por favor no seas como Albedo o Shalltear_

"Momon-san… yo realmente…realmente " Dijo Draudiron poniéndose más roja y con una voz mas aguda.

El aura pasiva de Ains se activó debido a que se puso muy nervioso.

"E-Espere… aunque me lo pida no puedo acceder debido a las órdenes del Rey"

"Pero… usted… me gusta…Momon "

 _Hyaaaaaaaa…_

El aura de Ains se volvió a activar varias veces.

 _Bueno analiza las opciones Ains si me caso con la Reina obtendré el Reino Draconico y el Reino Hechicero tendrá control del continente pero si lo hago puede que Albedo destruya el país entero._

"Realmente me gusta… así que…"

"Majestad creo que se está precipitando no soy alguien quien merezca dicho honor " Dijo Ains rapidamente.

"No es así, usted supero todas mis expectativas…."

 _Maldición no puedo librarme de esta tengo que darle una respuesta rápidamente sin herirla_

 _¿Cómo demonios hago eso?_

"Momon-san… ¿Se casaría conmigo? "Dijo Draudiron mirado la rendija del casco de Ains.

 _¡¿Ehhhhhhhhh?!_

El aura de Ains se activó varias veces

"M-Majestad por favor esto no es algo que pueda decidir en estos momentos "

"Puede hacerlo… quiero su respuesta no importa si no accede pero me gustaría que lo haga"

 _Maldición ¿Qué hago? Si descubre mi verdadera forma estaré en un problema…._

 _Piensa Ains…_

"Si eso- "

Ains no se dio cuenta que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Los ojos de Draudiron se llenaron de felicidad cuando el Guerrero Oscuro Momon había aceptado casarse con ella.

 _No no no no no no no ¿Qué hice? …Albedo se enfadara…_ Ains empezó a maldecirse por cometer tal estupidez.

"Bien entonces creo que hasta hoy fue nuestra sesión de entrenamiento, más tarde hablaremos de los detalles sobre la boda " Dijo Draudiron volteándose y hablando con un tono de voz mas alegre.

"E-Espere "

Antes de que Ains pudiera seguir hablando Draudiron se fue volando con una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara.

 _¿Qué le voy a decir a Albedo y Demiurge?_

Ains empezó a imaginarse las caras decepcionadas de los guardianes y entro en un estado caótico que hizo que su aura pasiva se activase varias veces.

Unas horas más tarde en la oficina de Ains en E-Rantel.

* * *

"Ains-sama… " Murmuro albedo.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina y la sirvienta aviso

"Albedo-sama es Demiurge-sama "

Albedo hizo una seña para dejar que pasara Demiurge quien llevaba su sonrisa habitual.

"Albedo ¿Por qué esa cara? "

"Lo siento, es que tuve un presentimiento extraño bueno no importa ¿Paso algo? "

"Bueno como planeamos Sebas está causando una división dentro de la Teocracia Slane pronto debería aparecer esa mujer vine para avisarte que le dijeras a tu hermana que vigile la zona por si alguien molesto aparece para impedirlo, debemos eliminar cualquier tipo de molestia para que el plan salga como quiere Ains-sama "

"Ya veo bueno eso será difícil necesito el permiso de Ains-sama primero "

"No te preocupes hace poco Ains-sama me contacto por medio de [Mensaje] y dijo que hiciera lo que estuviera en mis manos para poder tener a esa mujer "

"Entiendo, entonces iré inmediatamente donde mi hermana…"

"¿No quieres saber sobre Ains-sama? "

Albedo quien tenía su sonrisa habitual decayó por un momento.

"Bien, entonces te informare si algo sucede Albedo por cierto tu investigación de objetos mágicos dentro de la teocracia ¿dio resultados? "

"Demiurge aunque seas el más cercano a Ains-sama no tolerare que te burles de mi "

"No me burle de ti Albedo, solo decía que necesitas una mejor Red de inteligencia "

"Esa forma tuya a veces me molesta Demiurge "

"No soy una amenaza Albedo, esta conversación se ha extendido más de lo necesario volveré a mis tareas "

Cuando Demiurge salió de la habitación Albedo rompió la pluma que sostenía para escribir un documento.

"Al parecer todos los preparativo estarán completos, este será el plan que determinara nuestra supremacía en este continente por fin todos inclinaran sus cabezas ante el Ser Supremo "

"Foire necesito que llames a los Lich´s ancianos y los demás que estén administrando la parte económica "

"Entendido"

* * *

Al día siguiente en las afueras de la ciudad Trontar perteneciente a la Republica Agrand el grupo de aventureros Blue Rose veía con asombro como varios comerciantes y personas iban apresurados saliendo de la ciudad.

"Así que ya está ocurriendo "Dijo Tina

"Así es aunque no lo hayan hecho público pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá " Dijo Lakyus

"Oye Lakyus ¿Para que venimos a esta ciudad? " pregunto Evileye

"Tenemos que reunirnos con un grupo de aventureros Adamantina del Imperio " Respondio Lakyus

"Ocho Ondas ¿verdad? " Dijo Gagaran

"Así es según su mensaje tienen información sobre el Rey Hechicero "

"Oye ¿en serio? Es peligroso hurgar cerca del Rey Hechicero todos los que lo han intentado han desaparecido "Dijo Gagaran

"Bueno al parecer ellos saben algo "Dijo Tia

"Lakyus sabes que no podemos pelear contra el Rey Hechicero es demasiado poderoso "Dijo Evileye

"Jefe malvado es arriesgado "Aporto Tina

"Es cierto, Jaldaboth nos mató con un golpe y ese Rey hechicero pudo asesinarlo fácilmente "Dijo Gagaran

"Se podría considerar como un Dios pero los Señores Dragón tienen la magia salvaje tal vez puedan hacer algo escuche que es más poderosa que la magia de niveles pero aun así es peligroso"Dijo Evileye

"Si, pero se necesita vidas para eso ¿Piensan sacrificar personas? "Dijo Gagaran

"Si llega el momento entonces supongo que lo harán, nosotras por nuestra parte solo seremos observadores "Dijo Lakyus

"Que alivio pensé que íbamos a pelear "Dijo Tina

"Eso sería una locura después de todo Renner es ahora la Reina y necesito apoyarla en todo lo que necesite "dijo Lakyus con una voz elocuente

"La princesa no hace más que estar triste todo el tiempo me preocupa su salud" Dijo Gagaran

"No te preocupes Climb está cuidándola puedes dejárselo a EL "Dijo Lakyus

"Lo que hace es seguir mimando a esa princesa "

"Evileye ¿lo olvidaste? Climb se volvió más fuerte incluso fue capaz de vencer a Gagaran"Dijo Lakyus

"Ese día estaba en mal forma solo fue mala suerte "Dijo Gagaran

"Si, sí, eso fue un juego para niños incluso yo no puedo vencerlo ahora puede que este a tu altura Evileye .Es increíble que haya llegado tan lejos Gazef seguro estaría feliz "Dijo Lakyus

"Así es ese niño cereza realmente se convirtió en un hombre me pregunto quién lo entreno "Dijo Gagaran

"Tienes una cabeza llena de músculos ¿lo olvidaste? ese niño menciono que fue un anciano llamado Sebas" Dijo Evileye

"¿Sera igual que Rigrit? "Dijo Lakyus

"Lakyus ni siquiera esa abuelita pudo enseñarte tanto "Dijo Evileye

"Si además presiento que el que entreno a Climb pueda ser más poderoso que Rigrit" Dijo Tina

"Jefe malvado estoy segura que ese anciano sebas pueda ser alguien cercano a Momon "Dijo Tia

"Eso es interesante ¿investigaste algo? " Dijo Gagaran

"Si Tina cuéntales "Dijo Tia

"Oye es enserio ¿Por qué ahora? "Dijo Evileye con una mirada interrogante

"Por muchas razones y también porque teníamos que darle algún sentido "Dijo Tina

"Entiendo "Dijo Evileye

"Cuando estalló la guerra civil en el Reino, Climb junto a la princesa escaparon al Reino Hechicero cuando intente seguirlo unas sombras me atacaron supuse que eran algunos guardias del Reino Hechicero así que me retire "Dijo Tina

"Brain siguió defendiendo el castillo con otros guardias mientras Tia iba al Reino Hechicero "

"Fue muy difícil no ser descubierta su sistema es más eficaz que cualquier nación cuando estuve a punto de ser descubierta me encontré con una paladín del Reino Santo " Dijo Tia

"¿Paladín? ¿Qué hacían ahí? La amenaza de Jaldaboth ya estaba eliminada ¿Por qué volver? "Dijo Lakyus

"Bueno era esa escudera con la que tuvimos la reunión en el Reino "Dijo Tia

"Ya veo te refieres a esa que tenía los ojos tenebrosos "Dijo Gagaran

"Si, al parecer se había vuelto una Héroe en su nación estaba con un montón más de paladines la cuestión es que me dejo entrar al Reino Hechicero "Dijo Tia

"Eso fue un golpe de suerte "Dijo Lakyus

"Estuve explorando toda la ciudad como decían los rumores habían Caballeros de la muerte dispersados por toda la ciudad a pesar de eso la ciudad era mucho mejor que cualquier capital de otras naciones realmente me sorprendió cuando vi Dragones volando encima de la ciudad" Dijo Tia

"¿D-Dragones? …bueno no me sorprende dado su poder del Rey Hechicero "Dijo Gagaran

"Si lo mismo pensé después de estar buscando a la princesa por una semana encontré donde residía me dirige inmediatamente hacia allí .El lugar era hermoso y muy lujoso para parecer la casa de un noble cuando me inmiscuí para ver el lugar más de cerca me encontré con el que parecía ser el mayordomo de la mansión "Dijo Tia

Cuando tia termino de relatar empezó a temblar.

"Ese es el anciano que entreno a Climb, Tia ¿Puedes seguir? " Dijo Tina

Al ver a tia con miedo en la cara.

"Parece que no puede seguir su relato será mejor que busquemos una taberna o algo así para seguir esta conversación parece ser muy importante "Dijo Evileye

"Estoy de acuerdo, nunca te había visto así Tia "Dijo Lakyus

"Oye lakyus ese parece un buen lugar "Dijo Gagaran

"El Semental, que nombre tan extraño "Dijo Lakyus

"No olvides que estamos en la Republica Agrand a pesar de que se parezca a una nación humana sigue valorándose la fuerza personal "Dijo Evileye

El grupo Blue Rose entro y se sentó en una esquina de la taberna la cual estaba vacía y Gagaran pidió una cerveza

"Bien supongo que tia no puede hablar más "Dijo Lakyus

"Y-Ya estoy bien pero aun así será mejor que lo haga Tina "Dijo Tia

Tina asintió y continúo el relato

"Como estaba contando tia , se encontró con el anciano y bueno la sed de sangre que expulso fue enorme que la hizo temblar de miedo y se desmayó , al parecer es capaz de rivalizar con el demonio Jaldabaoth"

"Cuando despertó se encontró con Climb cuidando de ella "

"Oh eso es interesante Tia "Dijo Gagaran con una voz jovial para que el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso.

"N-No es eso, bueno continua Tina "

"Bien pues resulta que Climb había estado entrenando con el anciano en los jardines cuando el anciano se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tia rápidamente arremetió contra ella pensando que era algún enemigo por suerte Climb apareció así que no paso a más "

"De ahí me quede algunos días viviendo en la mansión hablando con la princesa sobre los asuntos concernientes a la situación del Reino en una de esos días vi a Momon hablando muy cercanamente con el anciano parecía que se hubieran conocido de toda la vida "Dijo Tia

"Al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba espiándolo y uso un objeto para que no oyera nada"

"Eso es sospechoso, ¿Por qué hacer algo así? " Dijo Lakyus

"Tengo una hipótesis…creo que Momon y el Anciano Sebas son parientes por lo que vi " Dijo Tia

"También podría ser uno de sus discípulos después de todo logro entrenar a Climb hasta un límite que no se puede llegar fácilmente" Dijo Gagaran

"También considere eso pero mi conclusión es que son parientes "  
"¿Por qué lo dices? "Dijo Lakyus

"Bueno se quitó el casco y tenía algunos rasgos parecido a los del Anciano "Dijo Tia

"¡Como era! ¡Necesito Saberlo! "Grito una evileye con una voz que no parecía ser de ella.

"Cálmate Evileye "Dijo Tina

"Pero"

"Bueno es extranjero, nunca había visto esos rasgos antes ni siquiera la Teocracia Slane tiene personas con rasgos así "Dijo Tia

"El anciano también era parecido pero por su edad no pude notarlo fácilmente, pero se parecía mucho me atrevo a decir que sería el anciano unos años más joven "

"Eso es interesante, así que puede ser el nieto o algo de parecido del anciano " Dijo Lakyus

"¡Espera! ¡Aun no me dijiste como era! "Grito Evileye

"¿Realmente te interesa? Tú te enamoraste de el sin ver su rostro ¿verdad? "Dijo Tina

Evileye recibió una punzada

"B-Bueno no es que me importe solo tenía curiosidad "

"Está bien, en realidad era muy apuesto tenía el cabello negro y tenía unos ojos muy agudos también tenía una barba como el anciano me sorprendió que a pesar de su complexión fuera tan joven " Dijo Tia

"Quieres decir que tenía unos 26 o algo así "Dijo Lakyus

"Diría que estaría entre los 21 a 23"

"Así que todavía es joven parece que tu caballero es muy apuesto Shorty "Dijo Gagaran

Evileye había dejado de poner atención a la conversación y empezó a fantasear nuevamente.

"No tiene remedio, bueno la información que nos diste es muy interesante Tia es increíble que sea así ahora entiendo porque le acompaña una mujer tan bella como Nabe-san "Dijo Lakyus

"Eso parece, ya está siendo hora de reunirnos con Eight Waves deberíamos apresurarnos " Dijo Tina

"Bien entonces es hora de irnos, Evileye deja de fantasear debemos centrarnos en la misión "Dijo Tia

"Oh bien "

Cuando estaban apunto de salir de la taberna una vieja conocida apareció ante ellas.

" Así que aquí estabas pequeña "


	9. Capitulo 2 - parte 4

Parte 4:

Los humanos de la teocracia slane estaban muy arraigados a sus creencias pero con los reciente escasez de alimentos que asediaba el país poco a poco su fe iba decayendo en los dioses que adoraban.

Los pocos que desecharon su fe quisieron ir al Reino Hechicero que se decía era un paraíso para los talentosos y un lugar en el que siempre se mantenía unos precios bajos que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en uno de los mas grandes Reinos sin embargo fueron perseguidos por el ejército de la teocracia slane mientras que algunos escaparon otros eran asesinados y sus cuerpos colgaban en las plazas como advertencia a los que quisieran desertar. La mayoría de personas aprobó esta práctica pero un anciano había aparecido en la ciudad salvando a hombres, mujeres y niños de su destino mortal por supuesto la teocracia no paso por alto estas acciones y empezó a investigar al anciano de cerca.

En una mansión a las afueras de la Capital se encontraban varias familias trabajando en los campos estas eran las familias que había salvado Sebas a pesar de que su Señora no era muy sociable con ellos no les importo ya que tenían un lugar en el cual sentirse seguro y ganar bien para poder sobrevivir en esta época tan terrible.

La porción de tierra que había obtenido gracias a los movimientos de los ocho dedos eran de 10 hectáreas en la cual se podía albergar a muchas familias la mansión ocupo un buen espacio que fue adornada con arboles ,varias fuentes de agua y mas cosas que embellecieron mas el lugar ademas con la reciente llegada de las familias a estas tierras se pudo hacer muchísimo mas creando poco a poco pequeñas casas cerca con diseños que copiaron de la mansión.

Una pequeña niña que estaba trabajando en los campos se acerco corriendo al mayordomo que todos amaban.

"Abuelito necesitamos más semillas ¿podrías ir a comprar más? "

"Por supuesto "Dijo Sebas con una sonrisa cálida

Sebas había empezado a ser llamado por los niños como abuelito y le tenían mucho cariño también a una mujer de cabello rubio que siempre curaba sus heridas cada vez que alguno se hacía una herida, las demás sirvientas de la mansión eran iguales aunque cada una a su manera.

"Elia ¿ya estas mejor? "

"Si gracias a Tsuare-san "

Sebas sonrió y se despidió mientras iba entrando en la mansión

"Bienvenido a casa Sebas-sama" Dijo una sirvienta

"Estoy devuelta Sofía ¿Dónde está Tsuare? "

Sofía se rio por un momento .Todos en la mansión sabían la relación que tenían el apuesto cabello Sebas y la amable Tsuare aunque era prematuro todas las sirvientas empezaban a hablar de un matrimonio entre los dos.

"La señorita Tsuare actualmente está en la oficina junto a Solution-sama "

 _Al parecer está mejorando su relación pero aun así._

"Entendido entonces iré inmediatamente hacia allí"

"Sebas-sama ¿puedo preguntar una cosa? "

Seba ligeramente perturbada asintió.

"Bueno se trata de la señorita Tsuare… ¿Cuándo se van a casar? "

La cara de Sebas se empezó a enrojecer ya que Demiurge había planeado que ese fuera el caso pero tenía que ser en un momento adecuado.

"No tengo planes para eso Sofía será mejor que vuelvas a tus labores "

Sofía solo soltó una pequeña risita y se fue a sus deberes.

Sebas subió hasta la oficina donde estaba Solution y toco la puerta dos veces como era etiqueta.

"Señorita Solution estoy de regreso "

"Adelante Sebas "

Sebas iba abrir la puerta pero alguien más lo hizo

"Bienvenido a casa Sebas-sama "Dijo Tsuare con una sonrisa dulce.

"Estoy de vuelta Tsuare será mejor que salgas, Solution y yo necesitamos hablar "

"Entendido "

Tsuare hizo una reverencia a los dos y salió de la habitación en silencio

"Al parecer tu relación con ella ha mejorado Solution "

"Eso parece después de todo a quien no le interesa la nueva esposa de Sebas-sama"

Sebas se perturbo

"Sebas-sama es increíble que una humana sea su esposa incluso Demiurge-sama lo dijo, realmente le agradan mucho los humanos ¿verdad? "

"Eso no interferirá en mis deberes Solution ademas es extraño que tengas algún acercamiento a un humano"

"Bueno puede que esa humana tengan algún hijo suyo seria adorable ver a una criatura asi "Dijo Solution con una sonrisa retorcida.

Sebas fue perturbado ligeramente ahora tenía que preocuparse por una cosa mas.

"Vamos directo al tema Solution"

"Entendido, como planeamos ya todo está listo al comprar la mayor parte de la comida del país con la intervención de ocho dedos y luego dársela a estos humanos hemos creado algunas rencillas"

"Eso parece ahora que tenemos a una parte de la población de nuestro lado será más fácil tomar el control del país "

"Recibí un [Mensaje] de parte de Demiurge-sama al parecer dentro de unas 2 semanas debemos empezar con la segunda fase .Esta mañana llego un comunicado de parte de los cardenales citándonos a una reunión formal esta noche "

"Así que por fin decidieron actuar "

"Así es, Sebas-sama ¿Qué hacemos? "

"Iremos aunque necesitamos dejar algunos guardias en este lugar, la teocracia podría aprovechar nuestra ausencia para querer infiltrarse o asesinar a estos humanos y culpándonos después por la noticia"

"Sería demasiado llamativo dejar no-muertos rondando por aquí así que usaremos invocaciones de Ángel para que los protejan "Dijo Sebas mientras sacaba 3 cristales medianos en forma hexagonal de su bolsillo.

"Sebas-sama ¿Por qué no usar a esa humana también? "

"Tienes razón "Dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla y pensaba en la humana que menciono Solution.

"Ella puede lidiar con cualquiera que se infiltre aunque sea débil va mejorando muy rápido"

"Así es pero aun así deberíamos dejarle algun arma o armadura que la proteja "

"Aunque me diga eso ¿Estará bien?"

Solution se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia las ventanas viendo toda la mansión.

"Usted será el nuevo Gobernante de estos humanos y algunos nobles que se formaran de acuerdo a las reglas del supremo ¿verdad? "

"Así es poco a poco esto debe convertirse en un mundo mejor como desea Ains-sama "

"No entiendo realmente ¿Por qué debemos darle el gusto de gobernar a los humanos? "

"Solution, Leinas es clave para el plan del ser supremo además puede ser una gran guerrera que fortalecería a Nazarick "

"Los humanos son débiles pero debo admitir que ella es la excepción ¿Cuánto potencial posee? "

"Veamos… no es muy alto para competir contra los mejores pero es seguro que pueda llegar al nivel 50 "

"Eso es peculiar"

"Si, también está el otro muchacho "

"El perro de esa princesa ¿verdad? ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en ese humano? "

"Bueno aunque no tenga talento eso no quiere decir que no pueda volverse fuerte con el tiempo será el mejor guerrero humano de este mundo "

"¿Por qué lo dice? "

"Su determinación es fuerte tal vez la mejor de todas .Nunca se rendirá…seguirá progresando cada vez más incluso arriesgara su vida "

Solution se quedó en silencio ...

"Sebas-sama debemos encargarnos rápidamente de los asuntos concerniente a la teocracia "

Sebas asintió y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Leinas la antigua caballero imperial conocida como Explosión Severa.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio que las sirvientas de la mansión murmuraban cosas sobre el matrimonio que al parecer todos sabían que iba pasar

 _Demiurge dijo que estaba bien pero ¿Por qué esta tan interesado? Conociendo su personalidad nada bueno puede salir_

Mientras seguía en sus pensamientos Leinas que había salido a visitar la capital se encontró con Sebas bajando las escaleras hacia la puerta principal.

"Buenas tardes Sebas-sama "

Sebas volvió a la realidad y le dio una sonrisa

"Buenas tardes Leinas-san ¿Qué te pareció la capital? "

"En realidad es mucho mejor que el imperio aunque últimamente solo veo tristeza y desgracias"

"Así es pronto estallara un conflicto dentro de este país…debemos evitar que suceda algo así"

"Entiendo bueno entonces ¿podríamos continuar con el entrenamiento? "Dijo Leinas emocionada

Leinas había accedido a ser la guardia personal debido a que este anciano la había vencido en batalla singular cuando iba por el mercado en una visita al Imperio poco a poco fue conociendo al anciano y vio en él una figura paternal aunque la señora de Sebas era poco sociable y raras veces hablaba con ella no afecto en nada su relación con el anciano. Luego de estar por unos meses dentro de su servicio de guardia personal se revelo que el anciano estaba al servicio del Rey Hechicero lo cual tampoco afecto en nada la relación que tenían sin embargo aun tenia temor del Rey Hechicero ya que el Emperador mismo había dicho que podía destruir la voluntad de una persona como si la misma muerte viniera con eso en mente fue difícil aceptar las que fueron dichas.

"No me gusta matar sin una razón ademas escuche muy buenas cosas de Sebas como terribles , los humanos nunca dejaran de matarse entre si así que te propongo algo"

"Se mi vasallo y te concederé cualquier deseo que tu corazón anhele"

Esto primeramente le había dado un atisbo de esperanza por curar su maldición a cambio de su lealtad pero aun tenia temor de ser desechada cuando ya no fuera de utilidad esta regla era muy usada por todos los gobernantes.

"Ya veo ... ¿Piensas que te desechare una vez que ya no me sirvas? "

Le había dado en el clavo.

"Siempre mis subordinados me dicen lo mismo que los descarte si me son un problema pero no puede aceptar eso , no puedo dejar que la vida de uno de mis subordinados sea desechada tan fácilmente"

La voz una vez aterradora se había vuelto solemne

"Entiendo , no te obligare a que me sirvas puedes irte si así lo quieres "

"¿Puede conceder cualquier deseo? "

"Por supuesto sin embargo estarás atada a mi una vez que te lo de "

Leinas apretó sus puños y respondió fervientemente.

"Deseo que me cures de esta maldición que me ha atormentado todo este tiempo"

Al decir las palabras Leinas se levanto el flequillo y le hizo ver la mitad de su cara en putrefacción.

"Concedido "

Ains inmediatamente saco un rollo de su espacio de bolsillo y se lo dio a Leinas.

"Úsalo con esto se quitara el Hechizo "

"¿Con esto podre deshacerme de la maldición? "

Ains asintió mientras que Leinas usaba el rollo de anulación mágica menor.

La parte de su cara que estaba en estado de putrefacción volvió a un estado sano en un instante , Leinas inmediatamente saco un espejo de su bolsillo.

"Se fue..."Dijo Leinas con felicidad

Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Leinas.

"G-Gracias ... le serviré lealmente gracias a usted me pude deshacer de esta maldición"

Mientras que Leinas recordaba el momento en que todas las desgracias del mundo se habían acabado cuando pudo curar su maldición no se dio cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Veo que sigues tan animada como siempre sin embargo ahora estoy ocupado con ciertos asuntos continuaremos otro día "

"Entendido "Dijo Leinas

"No te preocupes, estas progresando bien tienes talento para esto además quisiera que protejas a las personas que están en este lugar "

"¿Yo sola? Eso sería imposible…este lugar es muy grande para que yo sola pueda vigilarlo"

"No te preocupes, te daré artículos mágicos para que te ayuden en tu tarea "

Sebas saco 3 cristales de su bolsillo y se los entregó a Leinas

"¿Q-Que es esto? " Dijo sorprendida

"Son cristales para invocar Ángeles de fuego cada uno tiene la capacidad de invocar a 15 creo que esto será suficiente "

"¿Q-Quince? "

Leinas se sorprendió con el número que le dio el anciano las invocaciones de Ángeles de fuego gastaban mucho mana y eran muy difíciles de invocar solo un clérigo de cuarto nivel podría invocar a máximo como 5.

"Eso equivale a un grupo de elite ¿Por qué? "

"Bueno puede que la teocracia slane trate de infiltrarse mientras estemos en un parlamento con ellos así que debo asegurarme de que no le ocurra nada malo a estas personas "

"Es muy noble pero creo que sería mejor reunirlos a todos en un solo lugar "

"Eso es muy acertado, deberás probarte esta noche Leinas tu entrenamiento debe ponerse a prueba "

"Ya veo pero con estos cristales será muy fácil "

"Solo úsalos en caso de emergencia además si algo malo llega a suceder debes informarme "

"Entendido, entonces creo que es hora de ir a mi cuarto estoy cansada y debo estar lista para la guardia de esta noche "

"Bien entonces te lo encargo Leinas"

Leinas hizo una reverencia y se fue

"Es cierto también dejare una armadura rúnica quiero que la uses para tu tarea"

Mientras Sebas se iba alejando Leinas se dio la vuelta para preguntarle sobre la armadura pero había desaparecido.

 _Una armadura rúnica escuche que son muy poderosas ¿Quién asaltara este lugar? Además estos cristales._

Leinas saco de su bolsillo los cristales y los examino.

 _Cada uno puede invocar a quince esto es increíble bueno debo estar lista para esta noche, no puedo defraudar a Sebas-sama._

Los cardenales de la teocracia slane estaban en una crisis en estos momentos la escasez de alimentos repentina sorprendió a los altos mandos investigaron varios días y descubrieron que la responsable era una noble que estaba comprando comida para el Reino Re-Estize que había quedado en ruinas esto era lo que habían averiguado pero no podía ser cierto.

El Reino Re-Estize ahora era vasallo del Reino Hechicero por lo tanto era crucial darles comida a su pueblo para no tener el descontento de la gente y terminar como los nobles que habían sido masacrados por los habitantes enojados su teoría de que el Rey Hechicero estaba haciendo una movida con estos nobles dentro de la teocracia cobro más peso cuando su reputación aumento y se convirtió en una figura de Rey Misericordioso.

El cardenal de la oscuridad Maximilian había convocado una reunión para reunirse con los nobles que supuestamente llevaban comida al Reino.

El lugar era un santuario del Dios de la Luz en el cual estaban dando sus plegarias para que les fuerza para lidiar con los problemas.

"Maximilian ¿Por qué en este lugar sagrado? " Dijo Dominic

"No debemos dar una mala imagen Dominic tenemos que llegar a buenos términos con estos nobles para que nos vendan comida "Dijo Maximilian

"Sabes que es una movida del Reino Hechicero ¿verdad? " Dijo Berenice

"De eso no hay dudas Berenice pero al menos debemos extraer toda la información que podamos sobre el Reino Hechicero además escuche que el anciano mayordomo es una persona noble que salvo a muchos herejes "Dijo Maximilian

"Como puedes hablar así de alguien que salva a quienes insultaron nuestra creencia "Dijo Dominic

"Dominic ya no está en nuestras manos el control de este país la gente está volviéndose errática más aun con la expansión del Reino Hechicero debemos buscar el menor de los males "Dijo Ginedine

"Tienes razón Ginedine no puedo creer que el gran mariscal haya provocado esto debemos retirarlo del cargo inmediatamente" Dijo Raymond

"Raymond necesitamos de sus habilidades no cualquiera tiene su talento pero de alguna manera necesitamos que deje de perseguir personas sino toda la población pronto se sublevara y nuestra nación caerá ante el Rey Hechicero" Dijo Maximilian

"Yvon ¿Qué opinas? " Dijo Dominic

Yvon que estaba contemplado la estatua del templo se volvió hacia sus colegas.

"Sinceramente cada suceso que pasa en cada Nación beneficia de alguna manera al Rey Hechicero la guerra civil en el Reino Re-Estize , El Asedio de Jaldabaoth al Reino Santo y finalmente la pronta hambruna de nuestro país "

"¿Piensas que estamos siendo manipulados sin darnos cuenta? " Pregunto Ginedine

"Así es primero la mitad de las escrituras prácticamente están destruidas con eso nuestro país pierde su poderío militar segundo el control de las tierras al oeste del país y si es cierta mi hipótesis tal vez el Reino Elfo "

Los cardenales quedaron helados con las deducciones que había sacado Yvon.

"Estamos siendo rodeados poco a poco como ratas guiadas hacia una jaula debemos juntar toda nuestra fuerza militar rápidamente "Dijo Ginedine

"Concuerdo hace poco mande al capitán de las escritura negra a traer a todos nuestros efectivos del Reino Draconico" Dijo Raymond

"Espera ¿El Reino Draconico no será arrasado por eso? " Dijo Maximilian

"Así es pero les recuerdo que pidieron ayuda del Reino Hechicero ya está fuera de nuestro alcance ese país "Dijo Raymond

"Así que solo nos queda ser destruidos o sobrevivir ¿verdad? " Dijo Berenice con tristeza

"Exactamente somos el ultimo faro de esperanza para la humanidad si caemos toda la humanidad estará condenada "Dijo Raymond

"El anciano podría ayudarnos "Dijo Yvon

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso? " Dijo Dominic con voz severa.

"El anciano es lo que podría llamarse un Héroe pero no tiene respaldo salvo a muchas personas podríamos decirle que nosotros no estamos matando a la gente en cambio usaríamos al Gran Mariscal como mártir para que este de nuestro lado "

"Eso es una locura deducimos que está relacionado con el Rey Hechicero sería peligroso tenerlo entre nosotros "Dijo Maximilian

"Es verdad en vez de tenerlo entre nosotros lo usaremos "

"¿De que estas hablando? " Dijo Berenice

"Usaremos La caída del Castillo y del País en el mayordomo "

"¡¿Te volviste loco?! " Grito Raymond

"Usar la reliquia tarde tiempo Yvon y tu pretendes usarlo contra alguien que no sabemos qué tan fuerte es "Dijo Dominic

"Así es, Raymond ¿te llego el informe sobre el Astrologo de las mil millas? "

"Claro"

"En ahí esta descrito al anciano como alguien que posee un poder enorme si lo utilizamos en contra del Rey Hechicero como vanguardia-"

"Y si se dan cuenta ¿Qué es lo que harás? "Dijo Maximilian.

"Nos condenarías a todos utilizando la reliquia de los dioses sin estar seguro" Dijo Dominic

"En cierta manera estoy de acuerdo con Yvon "Dijo Berenice

"¿Qué estás diciendo? " Dijo Ginedine

"Es algo repentino así que no lo utilizaremos hoy ni conspiraremos en contra del mayordomo, primero lo evaluaremos en nuestra reunión con ellos y luego discutiremos más sobre este asunto con los demás mandos mañana "Dijo Raymond

"Estoy de acuerdo será mejor discutir este tema luego de ver lo que tiene que decir el anciano" Dijo Maximilian

Los demás asintieron mientras se dirigían a la Recamara que servía de mesa redonda.

* * *

Mientras Leinas preparaba todo su armamento volvió a ver los cristales que estaban en una mesa.

 _¿Sucederá algo grande? Es demasiado tener estos artículos incluso me dio una armadura rúnica además esta espada._

Leinas tomo el mango de la espada que estaba apoyada en una repisa.

La espada tenía un color Negro Azabache como la noche su cuerpo tenía 3 grabados rúnicos en él.

ᛁᛖᛚᛟ ᛏᚱᚢᛖᚾᛟ ᛒᛁᛖᚾᛏᛟ que brillaban con un color azul zafiro.

"Es muy hermosa se podría considerar una espada legendaria ¿Por qué me darían algo así? "

Mientras Leinas seguía hipnotizada por la belleza de la espada tocaron la habitación de su puerta.

"Leinas-sama El señor Sebas pronto partirá "

"Gracias iré enseguida"

 _Bueno tengo que hacer mi trabajo_

Sebas había predicho que la teocracia haría algún movimiento mientras no estaban esto era debido a lo sucedido en la aldea carne donde esta nación había asesinado a muchos inocentes para crear discordia entre el Reino y el Imperio causando la muerte de muchas gente ,en cierta manera les tenia desprecio pero también tenía presente que los humanos eran así de rastreros aunque habían pocos que eran la excepción sin embargo eso solo era reservado para el.

"Solution creo que ya es hora de reunirnos con los cardenales "

"Sebas-sama ¿Cómo deberíamos actuar si somos atacados? "

"Bueno nos retiraremos inmediatamente los hanzos que nos envió Ains-sama funcionaran de escudos también debes contactar con Demiurge si algo malo llega a suceder "

"Entendido "

"Bueno entonces me adelantare actúa como es debido a tu rol Solution esta vez hay que mantener bien las apariencias este lugar es peligroso "

Solution fue perturbada por la voz seria que tenía Sebas al decir eso.

Sebas se retiró de la habitación en silencio mientras iba caminando hacia el carruaje se topó con Leinas en la entrada principal de la mansión.

"Sebas-sama esperare a su llegada tenga por seguro que esta gente no saldrá lastimada "

Sebas sonrió por la convicción que tenía Leinas.

"Te lo encargo Leinas "

"Si, por cierto ¿Dónde está la señorita Solution? "

"Por aquí Leinas "

Solution apareció repentinamente detrás de ella la cual la asusto

"Vaya al parecer funciona bueno más tarde nos veremos Leinas espero buenos resultados "

"Como ordene " Dijo Leinas haciendo una reverencia.

"Vamos Sebas "

"Entendido Señorita"

Mientras el carruaje lujoso se iba alejando de la mansión Leinas empezó a ir hacia los campos donde se encontraban las familias y varias elfos que fueron liberados.

"Bien necesito apresurarme"

Ains dentro de su habitación del palacio del Reino Draconico iba preparándose mentalmente para la noticia que iba a darle a Demiurge.

[Mensaje]

[Ains-sama ¿en qué puedo servirle?]

 _Recuerda Ains debes ir despacio para que no se decepciones primero los méritos luego da la noticia._

[B-Bueno resulta que la magia salvaje es potente en cierta manera]

[Eso es un buen descubrimiento pero ¿necesita algo?]

 _Vamos Ains tu puedes incluso puedes confesarle también que puedes cometer errores._

[B-Bueno resulta que… termine aceptando la propuesta de la Reina]

Ains empezó a ponerse nervioso y no pudo decir de lo que se trataba realmente

[Ya veo ...la ceremonia se llevara a cabo ¿Cuanto se tardara?]

 _¿Eh? Espera…. No me digas que Demiurge sabía que iba pasar esto…_

Ains empezó a sentir un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo

[D-Demiurge ¿Lo sabias?] Pregunto Ains con miedo.

[Por supuesto Ains-sama después de todo esto forma parte de su plan incluso fue capaz de predecir los movimientos de la teocracia]

 _¿De qué está hablando? ¿Teocracia? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?_

 _No, concéntrate en las palabras de Demiurge tal vez puedas tener algunas pistas._

[S-Si aunque no parece que deba ser el momento más adecuado]

[Tiene razón la teocracia ya debió a empezar sus movimientos ¿Qué debemos hacer?]

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere que diga? No se me ocurre nada…._

Ains entro en caos lo cual activo su pasiva.

[Bueno nos ceñiremos al plan, te lo encargo Demiurge]

[Entendido]

Ains suspiro

 _Me rindo…creo que es mejor seguirle el paso a Demiurge pero de todas formas necesito una mejor forma de lidiar con estos problemas y Aura…_

Antes de que Ains cortara el mensaje

[E-Espera Demiurge ¿Qué paso con Aura y Mare?]

[Que atento a los detalles Ains-sama como planeamos Aura y Mare devolvieron el cuerpo del Rey Elfo a Nazarick pronto será la coronación de Aura como ve. todo está saliendo a la perfección]

 _¿Lo mataron?... bueno no tenían otra opción de todas maneras me hubiera gustado verlo ... que desperdicio._

[Eso me complace Demiurge hiciste un buen trabajo]

[Muchas gracias]

Ains corto el mensaje mientras suspiraba de cansancio. El alma cansada de Ains quería un descanso para su mente.

 _Entonces todo lo que hice ¿estaba bien? … bueno Demiurge dijo que estaba saliendo a la perfección._

Alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación

"Momon-san soy Nabe "

"Adelante"

 _Bueno debo concentrarme para lo que vine._

"Nabe ¿todo esta listo? "

"Si los hanzos han confirmado la existencia de dicho campamento además del hombre que menciono encontramos a unas 5 personas más "

 _La escritura negra al parecer son una unidad de elite debo tener cuidado con ellos algunos podrían tener talentos que puedan revelar mi identidad._

"Buen trabajo "

"No merezco dichas palabras Momon-sa..."

"Partiremos mañana junto con el ejercito de Cocytus a las ciudades más cercanas mientras estemos dentro de dicha ciudad debemos ser cautelosos escuche rumores de que la escritura negra posee artículos poderosos "

"En ese caso ¿no deberíamos eliminarlos para que no sean un problemas más adelante? "

"Ese podría ser el caso pero necesitamos aparentar que estamos de su lado para que sepamos que es lo que traman si sucede el caso nos mostraron dichos articulos"

"Entendido ¿Cocytus-sama se unirá si algo sale mal?"

"Si, debes ser la primera en regresar"

"A-Ains-sama jamás haría eso, úseme como escudo de carne si hace falta pero usted debe huir primero "Dijo Narberal apresuradamente de rodillas.

"Tranquila no seré una presa fácil además si eso pasa los eliminaremos a todos para que no escape información "Dijo Ains tranquilizándola

"E-Entendido"

"Momon-san tengo una pregunta que hacerle "

Ains asintió

"¿Por qué se va a casar con ese mosquito y no con Albedo-sama?"

Ains recibió una espada directo en su pecho cuando menciono el tema que quería evitar.

"B-Bueno eso forma parte del plan "Dijo Ains tratando de evitar el tema a toda costa.

"Ya veo como esperaba de Momon-san…incluso un mosquito puede serle de utilidad"

"Bueno eso fue todo por hoy puedes retirarte Nabe "

"Entendido "

 _Ha… necesito un descanso no puedo seguir manteniendo esta fachada todo el tiempo debo encontrar una forma de entender los planes_

Al día siguiente en las afueras de la capital se preparaba el ejercito del Reino Hechicero junto con una parte del Reino Draconico para asaltar la ciudad al este "Garudak" una ciudad fortaleza que había caído hace 2 meses y que funcionaba como puesto de avanzada para las tropas semi-humanas y hombres-bestia.

Los humanos que conformaban el ejercito del Reino Draconico se sentían incomodos desfilando junto a semi-humanos que los estaban devorando y destruyendo sus ciudades pero no sintieron miedo debido al Guerrero Oscuro que estaba montado en un caballo negro con una armadura de placas escarlata lo cual resaltaba aun mas su imagen junto a él estaba su compañera de equipo la bella princesa Nabe que era el foco de atención de los hombres.

Los semi-humanos por otra parte no se molestaron ni incomodaron por pelear junto a los humanos en cambio esperaban que su instinto de supervivencia hiciera surgir guerreros excepcionales con los que combatir más tarde.

"Cocytus-sama ¿usaremos la misma táctica que ayer? " Pregunto un Balfok que era el capitán de una pequeña compañía que usaba el sigilo y los lugares inaccesibles para atacar esta era la que informaba sobre los enemigos.

"No, como es una ciudad fortaleza utilizaremos el tercer plan"

"Entendido "

El Balfok hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia su unidad.

"Cocytus-sama ¿Está todo listo? "

"Por supuesto estamos listos para partir Momon-san los humanos estarán en la retaguardia vigilando que no haya un ataque sorpresa "

"Está bien"

Ains se alejó en su caballo y se fue al ejército del Reino Draconico que murmullaban.

El capitán del ejército del Reino Draconico llevaba una armadura hecha de Oricalco una de las pocas que había junto con un escudo y una espada corta que estaban encantadas.

"Momon-sama estamos listos usaremos nuestra táctica en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad mientras estemos de viaje hasta allá ¿Qué rol asumiremos? "

"Seremos la retaguardia por si algún enemigo intenta atacarnos además quisiera que los equipos de aventureros sean quienes nos den apoyo "

"Entendido los equipos de aventureros actualmente son pocos sin embargo solo uno decidió venir en nuestra ayuda "

"Oh eso es interesante ¿Quiénes son? "

"SI "

El capitán hizo una seña y el equipo de aventureros Crystal Tear apareció aunque solo había 3 miembros.

"Permíta que le presente al equipo de aventureros Adamantina Crystal Tear lamentablemente el líder no está debido a que fue al Imperio a pedir ayuda a su Majestad y no pudo llegar a tiempo lo lamento mucho"

Eso era mentira todo el equipo había regresado esta mañana al Reino una vez terminada su tarea en el Imperio solo que Cerebrate no se podía recuperar de la noticia que circulaba por la ciudad supuestamente la Reina se iba a casar con el aventurero adamantina Momon naturalmente Cerebrate que se veía atraído por la Reina cayó en una depresión y actualmente estaba buscando respuestas.

"Es un Honor conocer a un colega adamantina Momon-sama soy el sublíder Gabriel Mosato un Paladín ellos son mis compañeros de equipo" Dijo un joven de 20 años corpulento de cabello castaño y estatura media cubierto de una armadura hecha de Mitril llevando en su cintura 3 espadas encantadas.

"Es increíble conocerlo en persona Momon-sama me llamo Sande Falwang como ve soy un lanzador de magia "Prosiguió un joven de 17 años complexión normal, cabello rubio con ojos verdes y llevando en su mano un bastón de color blanco.

"Un placer conocerlo en persona Momon-sama soy Harmean Cauraeth soy una experta en el sigilo una Ranger "Dijo una Chica joven de 18 años con cabello rojizo y ojos azules, llevando una cota de Mitril unos brazaletes además de tener en su cintura dos dagas y un arco en su espalda.

 _¿Equipamiento Mágico? Entiendo porque son un equipo Adamantina llevan un equipo adecuado y mucho mejor que los aventureros normales además se ven muy fuertes._

"Es un honor conocer a otro equipo adamantina escuche muchas cosas sobre ustedes tienen mi respeto, hoy debemos liberar una ciudad de los semi-humanos así que contare con ustedes "

Las caras de los miembros de Crystal Tear mostraron unas sonrisas y los murmullos de los soldados aumentaron debido a que Momon había reconocido al equipo como uno capaz.

"Por supuesto es un honor pelear junto con el Héroe más grande entonces si nos permite volveremos a nuestros puestos por favor siéntase libre de darnos órdenes "

"Entendido "

"Parece que partiremos de inmediato estén listos " Dijo el Capitan del ejercito.

Con esas palabras Ains se dio media vuelta y fue nuevamente al frente.

"Adelante "Grito Ains levantando una de sus espadas.

* * *

Aura y Mare recientemente estaban siendo atendidos por las sirvientas del palacio que no dejaban de probar atuendos, muchas incluso quedaron enamoradas por el joven elfo oscuro.

Aura estaba irritada por las miradas de las sirvientas y guardias del Reino Elfico siempre las miraban lascivamente aunque más que todo eso se aplicaba a su pequeño hermano.

"H-Hermana son muy molestas "

"Eso es porque sigues dejando que te urgen "

"Mare-sama este vestido le quedaría bien ¿le gusta? " Dijo una Felicia que era una de las sirvientas más cercanas a los dos.

"B-Bueno trajimos nuestros propios atuendos p-para la ceremonia "

"Es cierto estaban en los carruajes tráelos Felicia "

"Entendido "Dijo Felicia saliendo a ordenar a las demás sirvientas que trajeran sus atuendos.

"¿Cómo es que Ains-sama puede soportar esto? "

"H-Hermana el ser supremo es g-genial "

"¿Verdad? Aunque debamos hacer esto ¿Por qué se necesita un atuendo especial? "

"A-Ains-sama dijo que era necesario "

"Es cierto por cierto ¿Dónde está el elfo que nos acompañó? Quería preguntarle algunas cosas sobre este país "

"E-Es cierto pertenecía a una orden d-debe estar entre los guardias h-hermana"

"Ya veo bueno será mejor que lo busquemos "

"H-Hermana la ceremonia "

"Eso puede esperar además se van a tardar en traerlo"

Dijo Aura mientras se iba caminando hacia los pasillos del palacio donde varios guardias estaban apostados algunos miraban con recelo a los elfos oscuros mientras que otros los admiraban.

Los guardias del palacio eran la elite dentro de la orden de caballeros de luz debido a que el ejército se había debilitado eran pocos los guardias que custodiaban el palacio y por ende era propenso a que ladrones entraran a robar.

Dan´tur y otros novatos eran asignados a esta labor ya que no requería mucha atención y demasiada fuerza.

"Escuchaste ¿lo que paso ayer? "

"¿Te refieres a la desaparición del Rey? "

"Así es dicen que fue asesinado por los elfos oscuros "

"Vamos es enserio nadie puede vencer al Rey es demasiado poderoso "

"Al parecer los elfos oscuros también la recamara del Rey quedo destrozada están reparándola"

"Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué son más fuertes? "

"No lo sé pero al parecer se libró una batalla reñida "

"Eso es increíble ¿Esos elfos oscuros gobernaran ahora? "

"Aún no han dicho nada pero supongo que es inevitable ¿Qué opinas Dan´tur? "

"Y-yo b-bueno en realidad es muy poderoso, ese elfo oscuro me derroto en un instante"

"¿En serio? ¿Peleaste contra él? "Dijo entusiasmado

"B-Bueno no fue una pelea"

"¿Es un niño como dicen los rumores? "

"B-Bueno si al parecer solo tiene 70 años "

"Es todavía un niño ¿Cómo es que puede tener esa fuerza? "

"Así es yo tengo 130 años y no puedo tener esa fuerza "

"C-Creo que se debe a sus ojos "

"¿Ojos? "

"Si tiene los ojos de distinto color uno es azul y el otro verde "

"Eso es increíble… ¿Serán descendientes del Rey? "

"No son sus vástagos unos elfos tan benevolentes no pueden ser los vástagos de un tirano"

"¿Cómo es que puedes asegurar eso Dan´tur? Son elfos oscuros ¿lo olvidaste? "

"Bueno son diferentes a como cuentan las leyendas en realidad son muy amables "

"Eso es difícil de creer Dan´tur los elfos oscuros son comparados con no-muertos la mayoría eran sanguinarios y déspotas "

"Así es a pesar de que los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia eran una calamidad al menos nos libraron de ese mal, algo bueno hicieron por primera vez "

"Se equivocan los elfos oscuros no son como dicen las leyendas inclusive son mejores personas que el Rey "

"Supongo que debe ser así Dan´tur te topaste con ellos primero creeré en tu palabra aunque todavía tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos "

"Si "

Mientras la conversación iba apagándose Aura se acercó al grupo que estaba hablando animadamente.

"Así que aquí estas, te estaba buscando ¿Dónde te fuiste? "

"Lo siento su Alteza no sabía que estaba buscándome "

Mientras Dan´tur seguía disculpándose Aura le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente mientras estaba agachado.

"Escucha quiero que me cuentes más sobre este Reino no entiendo porque nadie me quiere contar sobre este país ¿Acaso no los gobernare? "

 _Espera ¿En serio conocen a Dan´tur? ¿Por qué no son violentos? ¿Gobernar?_

"Majestad quisiera preguntarle una cosa "

"¿Quién eres tú? No dije que pudieras hablar "Dijo Aura con una voz molesta y fría que hizo asustarlo

"Lo siento mucho por interrumpir su conversación mi nombre es Tifisto por favor escuche mi pregunta "

Aura suspiro e hizo una seña

"Gracias ¿Es verdad que mato al Rey? "

"De nuevo con eso, así es lo mate ¿Algún problema? "

Los dos guardias que acompañaban a Dan´tur quedaron congelados no había persona que hablara tan ligeramente y con indiferencia de un guerrero poderoso como el Rey seguramente debería ser un loco o un fanfarrón quien lo diga pero la impresión que les dio el elfo oscuro fue realmente como si estuviera seguro de eso.

"Si solo vas a preguntar eso es mejor que vuelvas a tu posición hoy no vengo a hablar contigo"

La espalda de ambos guardias empezó a secretar sudor frió y un miedo intenso paso por sus cuerpos cuando se le quedaron viendo fijamente al elfo oscuro.

Ambos rápidamente volvieron a su lugar mientras pensaban en las leyendas de los elfos oscuros.

 _Realmente son como los no – muertos ¿realmente será un mejor reino con estos elfos oscuros?_

"Dan´tur ¿Verdad? "

"Así es su majestad "

"Bueno será mejor que me acompañes necesito que me cuentes muchas más cosas quisiera saber si existe alguna magia antigua "

"P-Pero Majestad no puedo dejar mi puesto "

"Que molesto solo ven conmigo de todas formas ¿De qué vas a defenderlo? La mayoría son unos debiluchos "

 _Esa arrogancia_

"E-Entendido, Tifisto por favor infórmale al capitán de mi situación "

"Está bien no te preocupes "

"Rayos vamos de una vez necesito mucha información "

Dan´tur siguió a Aura hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Mare.

"Alteza ¿Qué quiere que le cuente? "

"Veamos ¿tienen alguna magia en este Reino? Cuando vine sentí algo extraño en los bosques "

"¿Magia de niveles? "

"Esa no ,estoy hablando de algo parecido a la magia salvaje "

"Lo siento mucho no conozco de dicha magia "

"¿Por qué los bosques se sentían extraños? Es muy raro que me pierda en ellos así que debe haber algo en los bosques que interrumpe mis sentidos "

"Ya veo bueno no es seguro pero escuche una leyenda que cuenta que hace mucho tiempos los elfos de este bosque usaban algo parecido a las runas "

"¿Parecidos? Vi runas entrando en la ciudad ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Hay algún enano que los hizo? "

"Así es hace mucho tiempo un Enano vivía en este Reino concretamente en esta ciudad fue querido por todos lamentablemente murió su herrería rúnica es impresionante "

"Si es mucha mejor que la que el Reino Hechicero fabrica ¿Cómo se llamaba? "

"Creo que era Domsur Firebeard "El querido" debió ser una gran persona "

Aura se quedó pensando un poco en el nombre

 _¿Dónde escuche ese nombre? Me suena de algo…_

 _Es cierto ese enano de las cordilleras dijo que se llamaba Gondo Firebeard entonces eso quiere decir que un ancestro vivió en este Reino._

"Puedes seguir contándome mas sobre este enano estoy interesada en escuchar su historia "

"Por supuesto "

Vaise tenía que reunirse con los jefes tribales de las tribu semi-humanas para llegar a un acuerdo para poder combatir la amenaza que suponía la alianza semi-humana y el Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gowm aunque Marshan fue reacio a estar en una misma sala con semi-humanas al final acepto como tal los demás también asistieron a la comitiva.

El lugar en el que se iba a pactar la alianza se encontraba en las afueras de la puerta donde se habían encontrado por primera vez con los semi-humanos como era debido de una reunión diplomática ambos bandos tenían a su ejército al tanto de los movimientos del otro, la tensión entre las dos facciones era grande por lo cual era de vital importancia no actuar imprudentemente.

El lugar había sido construido en una semana y de un tamaño considerable era una de las cosas que hacían grande a esta nación su capacidad de ingeniería estaba muy por encima que cualquier nación lo cual había sido vital a la hora de construir las murallas.

"Alteza estamos listos para salir todas las tropas están en posición si algo sale mal por favor de la señal y atacaremos inmediatamente "

"Te lo agradezco Nassan pero creo que no será necesario, lograre llegar a una alianza con estos semi-humanos "

"Eso espero Alteza"

"¿Están listos? "Dijo Vaise a los ministros que venían junto con sus respectivos guardias en carruajes lujosamente decorados.

"Por supuesto por favor de la orden "Dijo Tara

Vaise asintió y entro a su carruaje junto con Nassan y dos guardias más.

Mientras avanzaba el sequito Real de la nación torand los semi-humanos se preparaban como era debido cada uno con sus ritos respectivos.

Los Minotauros se pintaron el cuerpo con figuras y runas mientras su chaman los bendecía con el poder de los ancestros.

Los Nagas se vistieron élegamente poniéndose varios accesorios de oro y joyería, el jefe de la tribu llevaba en la cabeza una corona característica que lo distinguía estaba hecha de oro junto con joyas incrustadas en el además de eso llevaba un manto que contenía varios símbolos pertenecientes a su cultura.

Los Heteromorfos fueron habitualmente en cambio su Matriarca que tenía un aspecto humanoide fue vestida con mantos hermosos y en su cabeza colocaron una corona hecha de oro con tres joyas escarlatas incrustadas también llevaba un collar mágico que le hacía resistente a las magias de control mental y demás.

Los tres jefes recibieron al sequito Real que avanzaba hacia el edificio que había sido erigido recientemente y adornado con los escudos de cada facción.

El salón estaba construido de una forma concéntrica dando espacio a un máximo de 100 personas dentro de la sala el podio estaba en el centro mientras que los asientos que lo rodeaban estaban dividas en 4 secciones el primero era para los minotauros el segundo para los naga el tercero los heteromorfos y el ultimo para la nación torand.

Podría ser descrito como una circunferencia divida en 4 sectores circulares con sus respectivas entradas en cada sector.

Las banderas colgaban respectivamente detrás de cada sección.

La primera tenía un Escudo con la figura de un toro con su respectivo septum con dos hachas cruzadas entre sí.

La segunda llevaba dos serpientes enrolladas a una cruz que tenía una corona encima.

La tercera tenía la figura de un escarabajo rinoceronte dentro de un halo de color verde.

Y por ultimo el escudo de la nación torand los cuernos de un alce con una espada en medio con dos alas.

Cada facción entro y se sentó en cada sección de la sala mientras cada uno de los guardias que cada uno traía era apostado en las respectivas partes de las entradas.

Con todos los preparativos listos se dio inicio al parlamento entre semi – humanos y humanoides.

El que entro al podio que estaba en el centro de la sala fue El Rey de la Nación Torand Vaise Thal-Dition.

"Gracias a todos por venir a esta reunión propuesta por mis allegados como tal hemos venido a parlamentar y a discutir temas de suma importancia que puedan sacudir nuestras naciones"

"Mi nombre Vaise Thal-Dition Monarca de la Nación Torand "

Vaise hizo una pausa para que llegara el mensaje.

Los jefes tribales se fueron presentando uno por uno rápidamente para seguir con la reunión.

"Como sabrán hemos recibido informes sobre un no-muerto al sur del continente se está expandiendo paulatinamente lo cual supone una amenaza a largo plazo según nuestros exploradores y espías actualmente controla el 64% del continente sur si lo dejamos tranquilo llegara rápidamente a nuestras puertas "

Ittondri se levantó de su asiento

"Lo sabemos Alteza todos nosotros también estamos preocupados por este no-muerto muchos dentro de la Nación Minotauro no ven el riesgo que se avecina por lo que mis hermanos y yo decidimos venir a esta zona del continente para poder formar una resistencia contra este no-muerto sin embargo una amenaza inminente está cerca y no sucederá dentro de meses está presente ahora mismo y si no actuamos rápidamente todos seremos destruidos junto con nuestras esperanzas de frenar el avance del no-muerto"

Trathrak se levantó de su asiento y apoyo la idea de Ittondri.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el jefe de los minotauros el problema que concierne a la amenaza semi-humana es más próxima por lo que debemos actuar de inmediato"

Marshan quien aún tenía dudas de las palabras junto con otros guardias dentro de la sala sobre las intenciones de los semi-humanos se paró y dio su opinión

"¿Cómo sabremos si no es un trampa? La mayoría de semi-humanos estaría feliz de asesinarnos ¿Por qué quieren una alianza realmente? "Dijo con voz severa

La sala se inundó rápidamente de una tensión enorme lo cual hizo poner en guardias a todos los guerreros.

Nassan, Tara, Doever y Borquen le dieron miradas severas a Marshan mientras que Vaise fingió ignorar la actitud de Marshan y se intentó disculpar pero hablo ittondri.

"Tienes razón en dudar de nosotros humano es cierto que la mayoría de nuestras razas desearían matar a humanos y tal vez devorarlos ya que son presas más fáciles que los demás animales "

Marshan empezó a llenarse de ira con el comentario de Ittondri lo cual tenso la sala pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando ittondri lo detuvo con una mano.

"Sin embargo la amenaza de un no-muerto es más grande , los humanos también le deben tener un odio inmenso a los no-muertos después de todo son los que nos esclavizan después de la muerte como tal necesitamos de su ayuda porque este no-muerto no es como cualquiera es un Señor Supremo de la muerte que tiene bajo su mando a un ejército de no-muertos legendarios que no podemos vencer solos , si dejas que tus antiguos odios te consuman será el fin para todas nuestras razas si eso sucede seremos esclavos incluso después de la muerte "

Las palabras de Ittondri apaciguaron la ira de Marshan.

"Ya veo entiendo porque son tan admirados al parecer no son como suponía, lamento haber tenido un comportamiento tan infantil "

Con esas palabras toda la tensión dentro de la sala se disipo como el humo y Vaise le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a ittondri.

"Como dijo El jefe Tribal necesitamos estar más que unidos en este momento donde todas las razas del mundo pueden llegar a ser esclavizadas por el bien de nuestras familias hagamos una tregua que acabe con todos los odios antiguos que ya no haya más guerras entre nuestros respectivos pueblos solo si dejamos de pelear entre nosotros y nos unimos en contra del Rey Hechicero podremos detener su avance voraz "

"Eso es perfecto Joven Rey sin embargo para que esto se haga realidad necesitamos que nos ayudes contra los demás semi-humanos que dominan las llanuras estimamos que son miles no podremos con un ejército tan grande por lo que sería mejor asesinar a sus líderes y tomar a todos sus soldados bajo nuestro bando "Dijo Ournadra

"Ya veo ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Tienen un plan? "

"Así es planeamos enviar a un grupo de elite a infiltrarse a los campamentos principales para asesinar a los jefes que están al mando con eso cada tribu peleara entre sí "Dijo Ittondri

"Habrá caos dentro de los campamentos lo cual debilitara sus tropas y retrasara su avance por unos días, en ese momento nosotros los jefes iremos a los campamentos a reclamar el puesto de jefe en cada tribu y así uniéndolos a vuestra causa" Dijo Trathrak

"En ese caso necesitamos una garantía de que cumplirán la parte de su trato "Dijo Nassan

"Está bien mientras el grupo este en la misión nosotros nos quedaremos como rehenes dentro de su nación para que no haya inconvenientes "Dijo Ittondri

"Eso suena bien sin embargo sería malo que solo nosotros enviemos a nuestros guerreros "

"Claro que pondremos a nuestros guerreros dentro de esta misión de suma importancia además ellos conocen mejor las llanuras serán vuestros guías "Dijo Ournadra

"Ya veo entonces creo que tenemos un trato Jefes Tribales"

Los tres asintieron mientras que un escriba traía lo que sería el tratado de alianza entre las facciones.

"Bueno debemos dejar por escrito esto Majestad "Dijo Doever

"Entendido "

"Por favor podrían acercarse para firmar este tratado que dará origen a una nueva alianza "

Los tres asintieron y se acercaron al podio que estaba en el centro.

Unos dos guardias trajeron una mesa mediana para poder firmar el documento de un tamaño enorme.

"Esto es interesante ¿Cómo le llaman a esto? "Dijo Trathrak

"Se llama papel es usado para la parte administrativa "

"No tenemos algo así no entiendo lo que dice ¿Qué son estas figuras? " Dijo Ournadra.

"Eso se llama escritura lo usan las naciones para poder comunicarse dentro de la Nación Minotauro también es usado..."Dijo Ittondri mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"¿Lo conoces? Es una lengua utilizada para los documentos importantes fue introducida hace mucho tiempo según la historia el que fundo nuestra nación dijo que era una lengua muy antigua que se usaba en su mundo, nadie comprende exactamente porque dijo "su mundo" supongo que se refería a nuestro mundo de una manera peculiar se supone que tiene más de 2000 años de antigüedad lo cual es sorprendente"

"Eso es interesante ¿Cómo se llama? " Dijo Ittondri

"Según los registros fue denominado "Griego" aunque no sabemos hasta ahora que significa realmente ,probablemente se refiere a una nación que existió hace mucho tiempo "

"¿Cómo es que alguien puede saber eso? " Dijo Ournadra

"Nadie lo sabe, la historia de la fundación de nuestra nación es un misterio solo hay pequeños fragmentos que fueron investigados y luego guardados por lo que no se sabe quién era realmente el fundador de esta Nación en realidad es una de las cosas que hace grande a esta Nación "Dijo Vaise con orgullo.

"Que interesante cultura Rey Vaise mas tarde quisiera estudiar más sobre esto es muy atrayente este conocimiento "Dijo Ittondri

"Primero debes firmar este documento Jefe tribal "

Todos asintieron y pusieron cada uno su sello de cada facción a su manera.

Ittondri se cortó y con su sangre dibujo el símbolo de su tribu en el papel.

Trathrak utilizo magia para sellar también el escudo de su tribu.

Ournadra hizo lo mismo pero con un color morado.

"Con esto nuestra alianza está concretada esperamos contar con todo vuestro apoyo en las guerras por venir Jefes Tribales "Dijo Vaise haciendo una reverencia.

Los demás también hicieron lo mismo y cada uno fue saliendo con su gente uno a uno.

Hasta que solo quedaron en la sala Ittondri y Vaise.

"¿Tanto les interesa el conocimiento a los minotauros? "

"En cierta manera el sabio minotauro enfatizo en explorar lo desconocido conocer nuevas cosas y ser de una mente abierta a cualquier cosa que aparezca darle un sentido , comprender a las diferentes razas para poder ser alguien mejor esas fueron sus palabras antes de morir "

"¿Cómo era el Sabio Minotauro? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer más de cerca a la gente que reformo "

"Nuestra nación fue erigida debido a su sabiduría según las tradiciones orales antes éramos bestias que esclavizamos a los humanos y que nuestra nación iba desarrollando crisis en todo momento no importaba que hicieran los gobernantes siempre habían desgracias que asediaban nuestra nación sin embargo un día llego un viajero al principio fue visto como raro"

"Oh ¿Qué hacía que tuviera ese perfil?"

"Bueno libero a muchos esclavos humanos y mato a su propia gente defendiéndolos, se le considero un traidor pero nadie podía contra su fuerza muy pronto se hizo con el poder de la nación y cambio la condición de los humanos para no seguir con el interminable ciclo de violencia que rodeaba a la nación enseño una nueva filosofía que cambio nuestro manera de ver el mundo "

"Así que se podría decir que era un Héroe para los humanos "

"Ciertamente poco a poco los jóvenes aceptaron los cambios mientras que los viejos orgullosos eran asesinados por el Sabio Minotauro "

"Ya veo siempre estuve preguntándome una cosa… ¿Qué está pasando en tu nación? ¿Por qué escaparon si todos cambiaron? "

Ittondri bajo la cabeza mientras contaba avergonzado la causa.

"Muchos fuimos cambiando el orgullo de nuestra raza nos hizo nuevamente violentos actualmente mi país está divido en dos; los pacifista que siguen nuestra filosofía y los conservadores que quieren volver a ser el Imperio que eran hace mucho tiempo conquistado naciones enteras con su poderío "

"Eso es terrible Ittondri…"

Vaise se quedó pensando un rato más sobre las causas que hacían caer a una nación y se dio cuenta que todo era lo mismo siempre habían bandos opuestos con puntos de vista diferentes si quería unir a toda su nación con los semi-humanos debía asumir que habría división dentro de la nación y tenía que remediarlo de alguna manera.

"Escuche muchas veces sobre el sabio minotauro sea en leyendas o por viajeros pero ¿Qué es para ti? "

"Eso es complicado de responder, nuestra gente siempre lo ha admirado sin embargo también trajo consigo muchas cosas que codicia nuestra gente"

"Esa es la razón de su división ¿verdad? "

"Si, yo y mi tribu escapamos de la locura que nuestra nación sufre muchos creemos que está condenada ya no hay lugar para nosotros dentro de esa nación… creo que hable demasiado de este tema nos veremos nuevamente otro día Majestad quiero escuchar alguna historia tuya cuando regrese "

Vaise asintió mientras que Ittondri se fue alejando de la sala.

"¿Realmente se acabaran las guerras con esto?"

Murmuro Vaise recordando las actitudes que había notado de su sequito cuando estaba parlamentando con los demás líderes.


	10. Capitulo 3 - parte 1

Capítulo 3: Viaje a tierras lejanas…y Los Reinos Unificados.

Parte 1:

La forma en la que era organizado el ejercito del Reino Draconico era parecido a la del Imperio la totalidad de los soldados eran profesionales y dentro de la academia que los preparaba habían varias especialidades como espadachines y caballeros mágicos seguido de magos.

Los espadachines conformaban el 54% del ejército mientras que los caballeros mágicos conformaban el 20% debido a que no todos tenían un don para dominar la espada y la magia al mismo tiempo, los magos conformaban el resto del ejército.

Se dividían al igual que el Imperio Baharuth en Legiones aunque debido a que habían perdido al 69% de la población quedaban solo 4 de las 15 que había, cada legión era conformado por 6 mil espadachines 3 mil caballeros mágicos y 1 mil magos que fungían de apoyo mayormente.

El ejercito del Reino Draconico no podría llamarse propiamente tal comparado con el Ejercito del Reino Hechicero que tenía en sus filas a 100 mil semi-humanos.

Entre las filas de los semi-humanos se encontraban Balfoks, Centauros, Nagas Raja, Zoastias, Ape beastman´s y Stone Eater´s.

Las especies semi-humanas habían sido agrupadas en diferentes grupos de acuerdo a sus especialidades, debilidades y destreza.

Los Zoastias junto con Balfoks conformaban la vanguardia y eran los primeros en atacar seguidos por centauros montados por Stone Eater´s detrás del grueso del Ejercito estaban los Nagas Raja que daban apoyo defendidos por los Ape Beastman's de posibles ataques sorpresa.

Esta era la táctica que había ideado Cocytus para causar más daño al enemigo sin embargo su reto era como asediar una fortaleza que apenas tenía puntos débiles durante todo el viaje hacia el Reino Draconico Cocytus estaba ideando un plan para poder sorprender a su Maestro.

Para ello formo un equipo de sigilo con Balfoks que podían escalar pendientes muy inclinadas ágilmente junto con Nagas que podían usar magia de invisibilidad y dar apoyo a los Balfolks.

Para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad de Garudak los dos ejércitos habían tardado 2 semanas en los cuales no se habían topado con ningún enemigo lo cual era preocupante considerando que había algunos hombres-bestia que habían podido huir de la masacre que causo el ejercito del Reino Hechicero.

Cocytus ahora mismo estaba cerca de la ciudad fortaleza Garudak con dos ejércitos a su espalda, sin importar como fuese tenía que darle una victoria total a su maestro como ofrenda.

"Este lugar es perfecto, acamparemos aquí..."

"Cocytus-sama… hemos recibido un informe del ejercito humano al parecer capturaron a un Mino-tauro que estaba espiándolos ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? "Dijo un Zoastia.

 _Ains-sama debió encargarse pero ahora yo estoy al mando… debo mostrarle mi capacidad de mando al supremo._

"Llévame hacia allí… necesito interrogarlo"

* * *

Ains se había apresurado a encontrarse con la escritura negra junto con Narberal que estaba mirando a todos los lados ya que cuando había ido a explorar dicho lugar sintió un peligro cuando se acercó al lugar, había encontrado un humano capaz de asesinarla, sin embargo, no podía fracasar en la misión que le había sido encomendada por el ser supremo.

"Ains-sama deberíamos llamar a mas guardias "

"No será necesario además deja de llamarme así estamos en el Reino Draconico como el equipo de aventureros Oscuridad"

"Perdone mi torpeza Momon-sa..."

"Ya es suficiente concéntrate Nabe estos no son humanos ordinarios aunque no vi su equipo pude ver el nivel de poder que tenía posiblemente se trate de los llamados semi-dioses los descendientes de los "jugadores" debemos ser cautos "

"Si "

"Parece que este es el lugar"

Ains se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada en medio del bosque con moho cubriendo sus paredes y el olor a muerte en el lugar.

"¿Este es el lugar? "

"Si "

Una persona salió de la cabaña era el hombre que había visto Ains cuando estaba en la sala del trono del Reino Draconico.

Nabe inmediatamente se puso en guardia poniéndose delante de Ains

"Al parecer tienes fe en nuestra causa Momon-sama, no te preocupes no haremos daño a Momon-sama, Nabe-sama "

"Maldita pulga"

Ains inmediatamente le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza

"Ejem disculpe el comportamiento de mi compañera "

"No se preocupe Momon-sama es natural que quiera proteger a su compañero"

Ains tosió mientras le daba una mirada filuda a Nabe

"Disculpe ¿podríamos hablar adentro? "

"Por supuesto por favor pasen es un lugar poco servicial pero es lo que podemos tener en pos de nuestra nación afectada "

Ains asintió y siguió el paso del hombre.

"Siempre tuve fe en que querrías unirte a nuestra causa Momon-san tenemos mucho que planear y estoy seguro que tienes mucha información sobre el Rey Hechicero y sus lacayos ¿verdad?"

"Así es lo he estado vigilando todo este tiempo, sin embargo, mi opinión sobre él ha ido cambiando pasando de ser un simple no–muerto sediento de muertes a uno más tolerante"

"Ya veo pero sabes que solo es una fachada ¿verdad? "

"Si lo hace muy bien para ser un no-muerto pero debido a eso es peligroso acercarse a él sin un plan "

"Así es lamentablemente no contamos con el personal suficiente para llevar a cabo un asalto a gran escala contra el Reino Hechicero debido a eso necesitamos todo el conocimiento que ha ido obteniendo del Reino Hechicero así como el sin fin de monstruos que tiene bajo su mando sabemos que tiene caballeros de la muerte y demás criaturas pero hay otras criaturas que todavía desconocemos y sería muy arriesgado no estar preparado para tales circunstancias "

"Exactamente "

El hombre entro a una sala grande con un candelabro en la mesa y varios sillones donde se encontraban cuatro figuras

"Así que él es Momon-sama de la oscuridad un placer conocerte "Dijo un hombre alto y corpulento de apariencia bestial cubriendo con pieles de animales parte de su armadura plateada y con el cráneo de algún semi-humano usando como casco además de tener brazaletes de un metal extraño con varios huesos de animales y una hacha que tenía como arma del tamaño de un hombre de 2 metros.

"Este es Momon-sama El Héroe Oscuro que ha venido a ayudarnos en nuestra empresa denle el debido respeto "

"Un placer conocerte Momon-sama " Dijeron dos hombres al mismo tiempo vestidos con trajes de cuerpo completo rojizos cubiertos con unos cascos dorados con vendas en los brazos y lo que parecían ser cortas de cuero cubriendo algunas partes de su cuerpo solo dejando al descubierto sus ojos.

Y el último en saludarlo fue un hombre corpulento con dos escudos en cada mano uno pequeño y el otro de cuerpo completo con una armadura negra.

"Es un honor conocerte en persona Momon-sama "

"Es un placer conocer a tan poderosos guerreros "

"Nos alaga en demasía Momon-san nosotros tal vez seamos más débiles que usted debido a eso necesitamos su ayuda "

"Ya veo entonces ¿Qué necesitan de mí? "

"Como dije antes necesitamos más información de los sirvientes del Rey Hechicero así como los lugares estratégicos de su Reino "

"Exactamente escuchamos que asesinaste a la Vampiro con la que nos encontramos"

 _¿Vampiro? Espera entonces las personas que he estado buscando todo este tiempo estaban en la teocracia slane ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió?_

Ains empezó a arder en Ira tras descubrir tal revelación pero fue controlado por la pasiva lo cual asusto a Nabe.

 _No, aun no es seguro además sería mejor reclutar a los semi-dioses pero ellos no se ven tan fuertes si estoy en lo cierto entonces solo dejare vivos a los descendientes de los "jugadores"_

"Momon-sama lamento que haya escuchado eso, sé que tal vampiro destruyo su nación por favor perdone la insolencia que le causo mi camarada "Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia siguiéndole los demás.

"No se preocupen pueden continuar "

"Está bien una vez más lo lamentamos, como dijo mi camarada aquel vampiro que asesinaste era un no-muerto muy poderoso dos personas murieron y una fue gravemente herida"

"Concretamente fui yo quien murió para luego ser devuelto a la vida , nunca me quitare esa sensación de encontrarme con tal ser por lo que estoy seguro que si pudiste matarla entonces eres muy superior a nosotros "

"Así es por eso además de la información necesitamos que luches con nosotros en la guerra que se aproxima "

"Ya veo…lo aceptare con una condición "Dijo con una voz helada y sin emoción lo cual perturbo al grupo y a Narberal.

El grupo simplemente asintió

"Quiero saber los detalles sobre cómo se encontraron con dicho vampiro y como lograron escapar "

* * *

La teocracia slane había planeado reunirse con los nobles que estaban provocando caos dentro del país para poder llegar a un tregua y también para obtener más información sobre los orígenes de estos nobles que no aparecían en ningún escrito del Reino ,Imperio o Reino santo , sin embargo , el gran mariscal que estaba a cargo del ejercito era muy devoto a su fe así que persiguió a los herejes y apostatas para poder darles "redención " matándolos para que no sufran las miserias del gobierno de un no-muerto la gente que lo apoyaba fue incrementando cada vez más con sus discursos teológicos y principios que habían impuesto los dioses, llevando así una campaña de persecución a cualquiera que tan solo escupiera sobre la fe de los dioses.

El poder judicial no pudo atentar contra el gran mariscal debido a que tenía mucha influencia dentro de la teocracia así que los únicos que podían detener al gran mariscal eran los cardenales o el pontífice máximo pero estos no habían actuado de ninguna manera y el poder legislativo estaba desesperado por aprobar alguna ley que parara esta locura así como el poder ejecutivo era impotente a la situación actual.

Era ya de noche, unas sombras escondidas merodeaban por los campos donde trabajaban las familias que estaban bajo el ala de Sebas.

Un pequeño grupo formado por 15 soldados fuertemente armados estaban a las afueras de la mansión donde residía Sebas.

Su equipo podría considerarse ligeramente superior que la de los soldados comunes de otros países cercanos, vestidos con armaduras de placas hechas de Mitril junto con espadas mágicas y varios ítem mágicos.

"Debemos encargarnos de esto rápido el gran mariscal quiere que les demos la redención a los herejes "Dijo un soldado de una edad de 33 años de cabello castaño y corpulento que estaba a la delantera del grupo

"¿Realmente está bien? Comandante" Pregunto con temor un joven de 19 años que había ingresado recientemente al cuerpo del ejército de la teocracia su nombre era Gend Negin el tercer hijo de una familia de campesinos que fue a la capital para poder ganar dinero para su familia.

"¡Crees que un no-muerto tendría piedad de los humanos! Somos los elegidos cumpliremos con su dictamen ¿entendido? "Vocifero el comandante

"S-Si "Dijo Gend con miedo.

"Jefe esos son Ángeles ¿Cómo procedemos? "Dijo un joven de 23 años de contextura media con cabello castaño claro y una estatura mediana.

"Tendremos que evitarlos, busquen a los herejes sin molestar su patrulla "

"Si "Dijeron al unísono mientras desaparecían sigilosamente por las sombras.

Leinas que estaba a cargo de proteger a las familias y elfos que había recogido Sebas poco a poco sentía el peligro que se aproximaba.

 _¿Qué es esta sensación?_

"Leinas-sama ya todos están reunidos en los almacenes…"Dijo una sirvienta

"Bien hecho ahora todas enciérrense dentro de la mansión pondré Ángeles en cada puerta de la mansión "

"¿Qué está sucediendo? " Dijo con temor

Leinas noto que la sirvienta tenía una cara de terror así que le dio una cálida sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

"No te preocupes, me encargare de que no les pase nada "

La sirvienta se tranquilizó e hizo una reverencia.

"Gracias Leinas-sama entonces me reuniré con las demás sirvientas por favor cuídese"

Leinas solo asintió mientras iba hacia los almacenes que estaba detrás de la mansión.

Inconscientemente Leinas empezó a temblar.

 _¿Qué es este miedo? Tengo un mal presentimiento._

"¿Quiénes atacaran este lugar realmente? "

Mientras seguía pensando en aquellas preguntas no se dio cuenta que había llegado hacia los inmensos almacenes donde se encontraban varias familias asustadas abrazando a sus hijos con terror porque sabían que la teocracia había venido a cazarlos por desertar de su fe.

Leinas ordeno a los ángeles que abrieran las gigantescas puertas y vio lo asustadas que estaban las personas mientras que algunos niños preguntaban a sus padres con curiosidad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Señorita ¿Q-Que está sucediendo? " Dijo una madre con el miedo impregnado en el rostro.

"Tranquilícese me encargaron proteger a todas las familias que están bajo el cuidado de Sebas-sama así que tengan por seguro que estarán a salvo pondré 5 Ángeles a resguardar este lugar"

Las familias aun tenían un terror en el rostro ,sabían que la teocracia era poderosa y que no descansarían hasta verlos muertos se habían sentido con seguridad debido a que el mayordomo estaba dentro del lugar ,sin embargo, no confiaban tanto en Leinas quien tenía una actitud poco social y que no se veía mucho por la mansión.

"Por favor confíen en mí sé que no nos hemos conocido en mucho tiempo a pesar de estar bajo la misma ala pero Juro que protegeré a todas las personas aquí presentes "

Los ojos de las personas recobraron un poco de luz y algunos hombres salieron al frente.

"Señorita si nos permite por favor déjenos ayudarla "

"Eso no será necesario debes proteger a tu familia ¿verdad? "

"Así es deme algo con lo que pueda luchar contra los desgraciados que quieren hacerles daño por favor"

"Está bien "

Leinas saco de un espacio oscuro una bolsa de cuero de donde saco varias espadas, lanzas y escudos.

Las personas quedaron asombrados por el espectáculo.

"Creo que esto será suficiente, tómenlas y protejan a sus familiares si los Ángeles son derrotados manténganlos a raya mientras vengo "

"Gracias señorita "

Dijeron los hombres haciendo una reverencia.

"Bien "

Leinas con un suspiro se dio la vuelta y se fue de los almacenes sellando las puertas desde fuera.

"Ustedes 5 rodeen el almacén, mantenga su posición que nadie entre "

Dicho eso Leinas se fue junto con los 4 ángeles que le quedaban.

El grupo de soldados se divido en 3 dirigiéndose cada grupo a un punto distinto de la mansión.

Al centro de la mansión por donde era la entrada principal se colaron cinco guerreros sigilosamente evitando a los ángeles de fuego que estaban en patrulla, este era el segundo grupo.

"Vayamos directo a la mansión tal vez estén escondidos ahí "

Los demás asintieron mientras cada uno rodeaba a la mansión con movimientos veloces.

Al este de la mansión donde se encontraban las viviendas de las familias que habían desertado de su fe se encontraba el primer grupo.

"No hay ninguna persona en estas casa comandante ¿Harán escapado? "

"Eso es imposible se alertó a todas las ciudades fronterizas que no dejaran salir a ningún ciudadano del país "

"Y si se los pidieron a los comerciantes "

"Eso no es posible nadie puede engañar nuestro sistema debemos seguir buscando tal vez haya un escondite secreto en algún lugar "

"Si "

Al Oeste de la mansión donde se hallaba un pequeño mausoleo que había sido construido para dejar los restos de hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños que habían sido asesinados y expuestos al público por los soldados de la teocracia.

El tercer grupo estaba buscando lugares donde la gente se podría esconder pero no encontraron nada más que cadáveres.

"Aquí no hay nada más que restos, vamos a la parte trasera de la mansión tal vez haya una entrada secreta "

"Si"

El segundo grupo se escabullo por las sombras hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión donde se hallaban apostados dos Ángeles con sables de luz que no permitirían el paso a intrusos , los soldados sabían que no deberían hacer ningún escándalo así que se dirigieron a la parte trasera para encontrar una entrada secreta.

"Vamos "

"¿Dónde creen que van malditas ratas? " Dijo una voz fría con una sed de sangre desbordante.

Los soldados sintieron un frió intenso recorriendo sus cuerpos y voltearon a ver la figura.

"Maldita sea ya nos descubrieron "Dijo un soldado para evitar caer en la desesperación.

"Solo preguntare una vez ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Respondan y solo los dejare inconscientes "

"Maldita mujer no te entrometas en la redención de los herejes, deben ser salvados de las manos del mal "Dijo un soldado poniéndose en guardia mientras que los demás desenfundaban sus espadas haciendo lo mismo.

"Dije que solo lo haría una vez "Dijo Leinas con una voz fría y una actitud hostil.

Leinas se acercó con una velocidad in-humana hacia el que había hablado y lo corto por la mitad con la runa de viento que estaba cargada dentro de la espada.

Los soldados que no pudieron ver a la velocidad que iba Leinas, no pudieron actuar a tiempo hasta que vieron al líder del grupo siendo cortado limpiamente por la mitad de arriba para abajo.

"Haaa "Grito un soldado mientras cargaba hasta Leinas .Horrorizados tras ver la escena brutal atacaron con rapidez a Leinas.

"Se los advertí [Arte Marcial] [Aceleración de flujo] "

Leinas activo el arte marcial esquivando rápidamente todas las armas de los soldados.

"[Arte Marcial] [Corte] "

Un soldado activo rápidamente el arte marcial siguiéndole los demás soldados el ejemplo.

Leinas esquivo cada ataque con destreza y a su vez dio dos patadas a un soldado y usándolo como escudo de carne con una velocidad abrumadora.

"Que molestos "

"¡Paren!" Grito el soldado gimiendo de dolor que recibió el ataque de los tres soldados con un dolor enorme.

"Así es deténganse" Dijo Leinas con una voz helada mientras decapitaba al soldado

Los soldados aterrados empezaron a temblar tras ver las barbaries que cometía esta mujer

Debe ser un demonio disfrazado de mujer pensó un soldado mientras usaba artes marciales de apoyo y rezaba a sus dioses.

"Tienen una última oportunidad ¿A que vinieron? ¿Quién los envió? "Dijo Leinas agarrando la cabeza del soldado mostrándoselas y dejando su espada en el piso.

Los soldados aterrados quisieron ceder pero uno ataco a Leinas mientras estaba desprevenida.

"Maldito monstruo…" Grito el soldado

"Así que no me escucharan "Dijo Leinas mientras agarraba al soldado por el brazo y le daba un golpe potente en el vientre haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

"Tenía intención de perdonarlos a pesar de que eran unos malditos asesinos "Dijo Leinas con desprecio.

"Está bien te diremos todo por favor no nos mates incluso te pagaremos pero por favor no nos mates "Dijo un soldado mientras se arrodillaba con temor

El otro soldado hizo lo mismo siguiéndole el ejemplo.

"¿En serio? "

"Si "Gritaron ambos.

Leinas activando un arte marcial en silencio mientras agarraba su espada y decapitaba a los dos soldados que estaban arrodillados.

"No les creo "Dijo Leinas con una voz fría.

"Por favor te lo contare todo así que no me mates "Gimió el guardia que había sido golpeado y estaba tirado en el piso retorciendo de dolor con lágrimas brotando a mares.

Y con su armadura tintineando Leinas se dio cuenta lo bien que funcionaba los consejos de Solution en los humanos.

"Por favor yo no quise formar parte esto por favor por favor hay más de nosotros te diré donde están pero por favor no me mates "Siguió suplicando Gend mientras agachaba la cabeza contra el suelo.

"Está bien, no te matare "

"Gracias gracias "

"¿Dónde están los demás? "

Mientras Gend le contaba donde se encontraban los demás grupos.

El tercer grupo iba entrando a la mansión rápidamente siendo interceptados por un grupo de ángeles que aparecieron repentinamente detrás atacándolos.

"Maldita sea "Dijo un soldado que esquivo mientras que los dos ángeles apuñalaban a los dos soldados que estaban entrando.

"Ya nos descubrieron deberíamos retirarnos jefe "Grito un soldado que recibió la embestida de los ángeles.

"Debemos reunirnos con los demás rápido "Dijo un soldado que estaba detrás de unos arbustos vigilando el lugar.

Los ángeles que mataron a los soldados rápidamente atacaron a los demás.

"Maldita sea vayámonos rápido "Dijo el jefe del grupo mientras usaba una pócima que ralentizo los movimientos de los ángeles y activo un ítem que hacían sus pasos silenciosos.

"No escaparan "Dijo una voz que provenía de una sombra con una espada apuñalo en el vientre al soldado que iba delante.

El cuerpo del soldado cayo de rodillas mientras intentaba liberarse de la espadad ,sin embargo, Leinas le dio una patada ,tirándolo al suelo.

"¿Q-Quien eres? "

"Soy la guardia de este lugar responde a mis preguntas si no quieres morir "Dijo Leinas limpiando la sangre de su espada en la ropa del cuerpo del soldado que estaba desangrándose.

"Maldita "Dijo el hombre adolorido que estaba siendo aplastado por la bota de Leinas.

"Silencio "Dijo Leinas mientras decapitaba al soldado agonizante.

Los dos soldados se asustaron al ver la escena.

 _Es un monstruo…maldita sea ¿Qué hago? Debería dejar que escape mientras que yo la distraigo._

"Hey Rad avísale al comandante de lo sucedido yo me ocupare de este monstruo "Dijo Kera con vacilación

"Está bien "Dijo Rad con temor de pasar si quiera por el costado de Leinas pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes de un superior.

"¿Crees que te dejare escapar? " Dijo Leinas mientras usaba un arte marcial para acercarse a Rad.

"No te entrometas mujer " Dijo Kera un soldado veterano que había sido enviado a esta misión debido a que recibirían buena paga si lo cumplían en este momento debía dejar que escapara Rad con la información al comandante para poder recibir refuerzos para poder luchar contra este monstruo de apariencia humana.

"No eres débil como los demás al menos me divertiré contigo hasta que pueda cazar a los demás "

"Maldito monstruo no te dejare que atrapes al muchacho será tu fin en cuanto regrese con los demás "

"Lindas palabras dejare que elijas la forma en que quieres morir "

"No me subestimes maldito monstruo "Dijo Kera mientras atacaba consecutivamente a Leinas sin darle descanso.

 _Esto es malo se me escapara._

"Persíganlo que no alerte a los demás "Dijo Leinas dirigiendo a los ángeles que estaban llegando.

"Que molesto… [Arte Marcial] [Fortaleza] "

Kera vio una abertura y uso [Corte] pero el arte marcial de LeInas se activó justo a tiempo

"¿Qué? "

"[Arte Marcial] [Ráfaga] "Leinas con un movimiento rápido logro enterrar la espada en la abertura del casco de Kera.

"¿Qué eres? "Esas fueron las últimas palabras de un Kera aterrorizado por la poca piedad que mostraba esta mujer.

Leinas saco la espada que se incrusto en la cabeza de Kera con dificultad mientras jadeaba.

"Maldita sea…use muchas artes marciales debo encargarme de los demás "Dijo Leinas jadeando y limpiándose el sudor que empapaba su frente.

"Aún faltan 6 "

Rad se estaba cansando poco a poco pero no podía detenerse tenía que encontrar al primer grupo donde se encontraba el comandante y abortar la misión a pesar de haber recibido la orden de su superior de traer refuerzos estaba seguro de que el viejo ya estaba muerto.

"Maldita sea tenemos que abandonar la misión debemos informar al gran mariscal del monstruo que reside en esta mansión "

Tras decir esas palabras miro hacia atrás

"No no no no no "Grito desesperadamente Rad

Los ángeles de fuego ya estaban cerca de Rad…iban a atravesar el cuerpo de Rad.

Rad era un joven que había aceptado la misión para poder ganar dinero que usualmente lo usaba para ir a burdeles o para ir a beber junto con los demás soldados.

No quiero morir, fue una mala idea haber aceptado este trabajo ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Justo cuando iba a ser atravesado por las espadas de luz de los ángeles.

"¿Qué paso? "Dijo Rad con temor.

Un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules detuvo las espadas de los ángeles con lo que parecía ser una lanza-espada.

"La locura termina aquí, todos los involucrados en esta misión han sido condenados a muerte por El pontífice Máximo "Dijo el joven destrozando con facilidad a los cuatro ángeles.

"La escritura negra "Murmuro con temor Rad.

"Ya capture a tus compañeros ¿Dónde están los demás? "

"F-Fueron asesinados por un monstruo "Dijo desesperadamente señalando detrás del joven.

"¿Monstruo? " Dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que detenía una espada que iba contra él.

"E-Es ella "Grito Rad

"Oh debes ser muy fuerte señorita "Dijo el joven haciendo retroceder a Leinas.

"Así que eras tú de quien sentía este mal augurio "Dijo Leinas con una sed de sangre mortal.

Leinas rápidamente activo todas sus artes marciales de apoyo

"Lo siento mucho pero no vine a pelear contigo "Dijo el joven bajando su arma y dándole una sonrisa.

"¿De que estas hablando? Eres el líder de estos asesinos estoy segura de eso "Dijo Leinas con una mirada filuda.

"Te equivocas vine a llevarme a estos soldados para que sean juzgados por los dioses , lamento mucho que hayan querido cometer tal cosa , la teocracia slane os dará una indemnización adecuada por los daños causados a su propiedad " Dijo el joven agachando la cabeza.

"No trates de engañarme maldito [Arte Marcial] [Explosión] "

Leinas uso su arte marcial más poderosa junto con la velocidad in-humana que había aprendido pero fue detenida por el arma del joven con suma facilidad.

"¡Imposible! " Dijo Leinas con desconcierto

"Lo siento señorita, te lo dije no deseo pelear contigo "Tras decir esas palabras el joven le dio un golpe en la nuca y dejándola inconsciente

Rad vio con asombro la escena que estaba pasando frente mientras que seguía pensando en las palabras que había mencionado el joven el iba a se condenado a muerte junto con los demás que habían asaltado este lugar con esa idea en mente rápidamente se dio media vuelta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

"Bueno era muy fuerte a decir verdad supongo que asesino a los demás que vinieron contigo bueno tu vienes conmigo "

* * *

En el Reino Re-Estize la Reina Renner estaba mirando por la ventana a su pequeño cachorro que estaba combatiendo con el habilidoso espadachín Brain Unglaus que últimamente estaba fortaleciéndose con cada pelea que tenían.

Climb había elevado sus habilidades debido a su entrenamiento con Sebas que se debía principalmente a pelear contra criaturas de poder inmenso una de esas criaturas había sido Hamuseke que había sido asignada para ser la compañera de entrenamiento junto a Climb

La primera vez que conoció a Hamuseke se sorprendió por el terrible poder que desbordaba la criatura no fue hasta poco después que recordó que la criatura era la mascota de Momon El Heroe Oscuro lo cual no sorprendió a Climb si su mascota era tan fuerte entonces Momon debería ser cien veces más poderoso.

Al principio climb solo fue aburrimiento para Hamusuke paso el tiempo hasta que Climb pudo desarrollar completamente su arte marcial [Rompe Limites] que pudo estar a la par con Hamuseke poco a poco los dos iban entrenando pero ninguno de los dos pudo superar al otro.

El quería llegar a ser tan fuerte como Momon que fue capaz de asesinar a un Vampiro de enorme poder y también posiblemente estar a la par con el Rey Hechicero .Climb quería esa fortaleza para poder defender a la Reina Renner que aunque sabía que no podía tener su mano por lo menos podría protegerla.

"Vamos Climb no te distraigas… "

"Si, [Arte Marcial] [Corte Doble} "

Brain esquivo fácilmente la técnica pero inmediatamente Climb apareció a su costado con una velocidad enorme

"¡¿Qué?!"

Climb no le dio tiempo de responder y le dio una patada horizontal haciendo retroceder a Brain.

"No perderé esta vez "Grito Brain

"{Arte Marcial] [Destello de Dios] "

Climb no pudo ver el ataque y fue mandado a volar.

"Yo tampoco quiero perder Brain-san "

"[Arte Marcial] [Impulso] [Destreza] [Espada Ondulatoria]"

Climb activo varias artes marciales y cargo a toda velocidad hacia Brain dándole oportunidad de darle el golpe final pero fue detenido por la katana de brain a tiempo-

"Eso estuvo cerca Climb "Dijo Brain jadeando

Climb sonrió y enfundo su espada nuevamente

"Fue un buen combate Brain-san ha mejorado la velocidad de activación de [Campo] ¿verdad?" Dijo Climb jadeando

"Así es estoy intentando dominarlo aún más hasta que sea parte de mi cuerpo "

Dijo Brain también cansado y con limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

"Eso sería muy útil para percibir rápidamente cualquier movimiento del enemigo aunque este oculto "

"Exactamente ¿No habías aprendido algo parecido de Sebas-sama? "

"B-Bueno en realidad Sebas-sama solo afino mis sentidos aun no puedo percibir completamente a los enemigos por lo que a menudo estoy entrenando soldados a la vez para poder afinarlo aún más "

"Ya veo aunque eso no es tu trabajo Climb, además según recuerdo el Reino Hechicero nos protegerá si algo va mal ¿Por qué quieres entrenar soldados? "

"Bueno sinceramente no me gusta depender de otros así que quiero entrenar a un ejército profesional para La Reina Renner para que podamos defendernos "

"Entiendo… bueno deberías ir a descansar tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer hoy "

"Si "Dijo Climb con una mirada feroz

"Ahora que te veo… realmente has crecido Climb "

"¿En serio? Yo realmente no veo la diferencia "

"Bueno supongo que siempre nos pasa alguna vez en la vida, no nos damos cuenta que tan grande hemos crecido… cada vez que te veo te pareces más Gazef…a excepción de tu cabello "

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Climb

"G-Gracias Brain-san eso significa mucho para mi "

"Si bueno yo también iré a cambiarme, también debo encargarme de generar a un equipo de elite para la Reina "

Climb asintió y se fue hacia la torre donde residía mientras que Brain iba al lugar donde alguna vez estuvo viviendo Gazef Stronoff El Guerreo más fuerte del Reino.

 _Ese título debería ser para Climb se está convirtiendo en alguien mejor cada vez que lo veo…parece que al final no voy a poder cumplir la promesa que te hice Gazef así que se la pasare a alguien más digno …no yo no fui quien te lo prometió siempre fui Climb ¿verdad? Gazef_

 _Alguna vez quise ser el más fuerte tan fuerte como tu Gazef, sin embargo, eso cambio no sé cuándo ni dónde fue que cambie pero de alguna manera no dejare que tu legado desaparezca..._

"Su alteza ¿Cómo deberíamos actuar? "

"Marques Raeven…discúlpeme ahora es Primer Ministro ¿verdad? "

El marques raeven se encogió de hombros

"Así es, gracias a usted pude salvar a mi familia lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle a administrar este Reino "

"Si deberíamos retrasar un poco más la respuesta sería muy problemático que nos empezaran a invadir mientras estamos débiles "

"Tiene razón ¿Deberíamos pedirle ayuda al Reino Hechicero? "

"Eso suena bien pero debemos defendernos nosotros mismos por el momento, si llegamos a un extremo entonces pediremos la intervención del Reino Hechicero"

"Eso sería muy arriesgado perderíamos nuestras tropas en defender nuestra nación además ¿Cree que el Reino Hechicero se quede de brazos cruzados mientras invaden la tierra que conquistaron? "

"Exactamente por eso debemos defendernos nosotros mismos….el Reino Hechicero actuara cuando vea que estamos siendo invadidos por lo que no será necesario que pidamos su ayuda"

"Alteza…"

"Además Climb tiene que ganarse su reputación para que sea posible "

Raeven sintió un frió intenso recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Climb debe mostrarse en combate para poder ganarse su mano ¿verdad? "

Renner solo asintió mientras veía como climb se iba hacia su torre.

"Alteza…también investigue un poco a la república agrand "

"¿Cómo te fue? "

"Bueno al parecer se está formando una alianza fuerte entre varios semi-humanos, heteromorfos, hombres-bestia y elfos "

"¿Elfos? ¿Qué no estaban en guerra con la teocracia slane? "

"Es como dice, sin embargo, estos elfos no pertenecen a los bosques que están al sur de la teocracia según este informe son de una nación que está en el centro del continente El Reino Torand según los rumores parecen tener un poder militar enorme el informe indica que marcharan junto con otros semi-humanos que estaban dispersos en el continente central hacia el sur "

"Ya veo se dieron cuenta del peligro que representa el Reino Hechicero y están dispuestos a atacar con todos los ejércitos que dispongan "

"Exactamente además si todo ese poder logra avanzar hasta esta parte del continente seremos los primeros en ser invadidos "

"Tengo entendido que la república agrand es muy metódica no creo que haga un ataque frontal "

"Así es tal como está el Reino ahora mismo seguramente enviaran a un contingente pequeño"

"Entonces si los detenemos enviaran a una fuerza mayor para conquistar ¿verdad? "

"Si sería mejor dejar que invadan poco a poco el Reino hasta que lleguen a las montañas donde podamos emboscarlos y destruirlos fácilmente además sugiero que se monte una fortaleza en ese lugar "

"Re-Asenaru es una ciudad fortaleza "

"Si, sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a todo un ejército además no ha sido atendido en mucho tiempo "

"Ya veo bueno no tenemos el dinero suficiente como para pagar la mano de obra que necesitamos "

"Su alteza si me permite decirlo creo que sería mejor pedir ayuda al Reino Hechicero"

"¿Por qué insistes en eso? "

"Es porque estoy seguro que Ains Ooal Gowm tiene el poder para poder repeler a un ejército entero "Dijo con pesar Raeven

"Es como dicen ¿verdad? "

Raeven solo asintió con pesar

"Bueno entonces hagamos eso informare a Albedo-sama de nuestra situación y si es posible que nos envié ayuda "

"Gracias su alteza "Dijo Raeven con una pequeña reverencia.

"Primer Ministro Raeven ya no te preocupes por tu hijo ya no pondré mis manos en él, ahora solo tengo ojos para Climb "Dijo Renner con una sonrisa infantil.

Raeven se perturbo por el comportamiento de Renner.

"Entonces si me disculpa Majestad "Dijo Raeven haciendo una reverencia.

Ya habían pasado más de dos días que había dictado el Dragón Lord Platino de la Republica Agrand y la respuesta fue algo que había previsto el consejo.

"Bueno ¿Vamos a atacar o esperaremos a los debiluchos de la teocracia?" Dijo Darkfire.

"Siempre tan ansioso Darkfire debemos de tener precaución tal vez el Rey Hechicero haya planeado esto…no debemos actuar sin antes pensar "Dijo Obsidian

"Así es debes ser paciente últimamente hay mucho movimiento por parte del Reino Hechicero" Dijo Tsua

"Está bien pero no puedo esperar ir a la guerra quiero poder luchar contra este Rey Hechicero o alguno de sus vasallos que se rumorea que son tan fuertes como el Rey mismo "Dijo Darkfire

"También escuche sobre eso pero sería muy arriesgado si tenemos en cuenta que es un "jugador" posiblemente tenga el mismo poder de los ocho Reyes de la Codicia" Dijo Blue Sky

"Aun así ¿atacaremos? Me parece muy pronto además la nación torand todavía está preparando su ejército puede que lleguen en un mes "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Tienes razón es muy pronto, la teocracia slane aún está ocupada con el conflicto interno dentro de su país ¿deberíamos ayudarles? " Dijo Obsidian

"No, creo que sería mejor usar a la teocracia como un señuelo después de todo es cuestión de tiempo que sea destruida, deberíamos traer solo a los guerreros que quieran dejarlo "Dijo Darkfire

"Tenemos una alianza con ellos no podemos hacer eso Darkfie…pero es cierto que está a punto de ser destruida "Dijo Blue Sky

"Debemos ayudarlos por el problema que están pasando o sino traer a los semi-dioses junto con la escritura negra "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Eso suena muy propio de ti, sin embargo, al menos deberíamos donarles comida para que puedan apresurar a su ejército "Dijo Tsua

"Platino tus ideales no funcionaran ahora…acordamos que tendríamos una alianza contra el Reino Hechicero pero no actuaremos si no es necesario "Dijo Obsidian

Tsua se quedó con un sabor de boca amargo.

"¿Resulto exitosa la misión de reclutar a Momon? " Dijo Deep Darknes con interés

"Que impaciente ¿Crees que puede resultar así de fácil? " Dijo Obsidian con molestia

"Bueno… a lo que vinimos ¿Atacaremos o esperaremos a las demás naciones? " Dijo Tsua con impaciencia

"Deberíamos esperar además según un reporte de los oficiales han llegado varias tribu de hombres-lobo, semi-humanos y algunos heteromorfos para unirse al ejército…"Dijo Obsidian

"Así que entienden la amenaza que supone el Rey Hechicero" Dijo Blue Sky

"Bueno mientras aumente nuestro ejército creo que será mejor además necesitamos una estrategia a usar contra el ejército del Reino Hechicero escuche que tiene un ejército de no-muertos pocos saben cómo combatir contra estos, así que necesitaremos una manera de pararlos "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Tienes razón escuche que tenía Caballeros de la muerte…. Sería muy problemático tener a varias de esas criaturas en el campo de batalla "

"Deberíamos iniciar con un ataque de magia salvaje conjunto en cuanto veamos a miles de no-muertos poderosos eso mermara las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero "Dijo Darkfire

"Seria eficiente pero no podemos dejar que vean nuestra magia en el primer ataque debemos guardarlo hasta la segunda defensa "Dijo Tsua

"¿Por qué no usamos a un pequeño grupo de élite? " Dijo Blue Sky

"Eso es interesante…Estoy de acuerdo ¿Alguien más? " Dijo Deep Darknes

Los demás también asintieron.

"Bueno entonces ¿Cuánto más retrasaremos esta guerra? "Dijo Tsua

"Estaría bien 2 meses mientras reunimos completamente a todas nuestras fuerzas sería suicida atacar sin tener todo nuestro poder "Dijo Obsidian

"Eso es mucho, sin embargo, tienes razón será mejor atacar cuando todos estemos en óptimas condiciones "Dijo Darkfire

"Estoy de acuerdo aunque deberíamos enviar al grupo de élite a investigar los dominios del Rey Hechicero para que nos informen de qué tipo de criaturas se encuentran para poder formular un mejor plan "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Buen punto mientras se junten nuestros ejércitos deberíamos investigar a sus monstruos" Dijo Blue Sky

"Entonces eso se hará pero aún estamos dejando a la teocracia en un hilo sino los ayudamos perderemos a un aliado valioso además los objetos que están dentro de la teocracia podrían caer en las manos del Rey Hechicero" Dijo Tsua

"Entonces creo que será mejor salvarlos "Dijo Obsidian

"Eso no es propio de ti, Obsidian, pero estoy de acuerdo sería mucho peor si esos objetos caen en las manos del Rey Hechicero "Dijo Deep Darknes

"Ya veo…así que eso harán entonces no tengo más remedio que aceptar su sugerencia "Dijo Darkfire

"Bien estoy de acuerdo aunque si cae la teocracia iremos a recoger todos los ítem que estén dentro junto con los semi-dioses "Dijo Blue Sky con una voz fría.

El ambiente tembló por un instante.

"Por cierto Platino ¿Pudiste despertarla? " Dijo Darkfire

"No, pero estoy seguro que lo hará en cuanto el Rey Hechicero perturbe su paz "Dijo Tsua

"No entiendo cómo es que no pudo despertar cuando Jaldabaoth estuvo en el Reino Santo "Dijo Blue Sky

"Es muy inteligente seguro que ya despertó "Dio Obsidian

"Si de seguro ha estado viendo todos los sucesos es muy probable que este dirigiéndose a la República "Dijo Deep Darknes

Después de haber pactado la alianza con las tribu semi-humanas pertenecientes a las llanuras al norte de la Nación Torand El Rey había convocado una movilización nacional poco después salió a dar un discurso que motivo a todos los ciudadanos a participar en la guerra que se aproximaba.

Como era costumbre de Vaise estaba jugando ajedrez junto con el minotauro con el que había simpatizado.

"Bien…Jaque Mate"

"Vamos ¿Es enserio? … la siguiente no perderé…juguemos otra vez "

"No sabía que tenía esta faceta tan infantil Alteza ¿Cómo es que Gobierna una Gran Nación? "

"B-Bueno… en realidad no lo hago… los ministros manejan el estado" Dijo Vaise en voz baja y avergonzado

Ittondri solo suspiro mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"Aun no puedo comprender como es que esta Nación pudo sobrevivir con usted al mando…"

"L-Lo siento "Dijo Vaise agachando la cabeza , seguramente si los ciudadanos vieran esto se sorprenderían , sin embargo, para las sirvientas, mayordomos y demás personas que estaban dentro del Palacio era normal que cualquiera que conociera a Vaise terminara regañándolo por ser tan irresponsable con sus deberes como Monarca.

Ittondri que estaba suspirando recibió un [Mensaje]

[Jefe El ejército del Reino Hechicero ha empezado a movilizarse ahora mismo está dirigiéndose al este]

[Mantén tu perfil bajo sigue informándome regularmente si sucede algo malo escapa de ahí o si eres capturado…]

Ittondri con pesar no pudo decir las últimas palabras

[Entiendo Jefe, no se preocupe esto lo hago por mi familia]

[Ve con honor Guerrero]

Ittondri cortó el mensaje y en su rostro se podía ver el pesar que caía sobre él, Vaise se dio cuenta de este detalle y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Sucede algo? "

"No"

"Sabes que soy un elfo ¿verdad? Pude oír tu conversación…es terrible decirle a hombres valientes que cometan semejante cosa"

"Así es, la carga que con lleva ser el jefe es muy pesada "

"Así es… hace décadas yo no pude con todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser el monarca así que se las deje a esos sujetos talentosos sinceramente si hubiera sido yo quien administrara esta nación hubiera sido un caos "Dijo Vaise como si fuera un logro

Lo cual destruyo el ambiente e hizo soltar a Ittondri una carcajada.

"Alteza ¿Realmente se merece tal honor? "

"Pues no, no soy el más adecuado para este puesto siempre quise dejar este puesto pero los ministros insisten en que siempre debe haber un Rey…"

Ittondri solo dio un suspiro mientras se echaba en su asiento.

"Alteza….tenia curiosidad sobre su sistema ¿Cómo es que tienen esto? "

"Bueno no sabemos realmente como fueron hechos según los sabios fueron encontrados hace mucho tiempo en unos templos a pesar del paso del tiempo aún están en funcionamiento…es muy útil a la hora de ir de ciudad en ciudad "

"¿La gente sabe de esto? "

Vaise empezó a ponerse serio

"No, si la gente descubriera esto sería muy terrible algunos intentarían extraer el poder que hay dentro de esos cristales además difundirían la noticia lo cual desencadenaría que las demás naciones intentarían atacarnos para obtenerlo…es muy útil pero también problemático "

"Ya veo…a veces saber mucho es peligroso ¿verdad? "

"Si…por cierto ¿Dónde están Thathrak y Ournadra? "

"Esos dos están en sus residencias intentando almacenar su magia en cristales "

"¿Cristales? "

"Si, al parecer pueden guardar el poder de un hechizo de octavo nivel "

 _Así que ellos también encontraron el lugar…bueno debo de tener cuidado de no revelar esto_

"Eso es sorprendente ¿Dónde lo encontraron? "

"No lo sé, son muy recelosos en cuanto a la magia seguramente se toparon con alguna ruina que contenía varios tesoros "

"Si eso es lo más natural, nadie querría regalar esos cristales sabiendo el poder que pueden tener "

La conversación estaba apagándose poco a poco.

"Majestad han regresado "Dijo una sirvienta que estaba detrás de la puerta

"Hazlos pasar "

"Si "

Se abrieron las dos puertas y entro un grupo de 5 figuras

Un minotauro, un naga, un heteromorfo, un elfo y un humano.

Los tres inmediatamente se arrodillaron en cuanto estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de Vaise.

"Majestad la operación es un éxito, logramos aniquilar a los jefes de la tribu de la alianza "

"Esplendido…realmente eres digno del título que se te ha sido otorgado "

"Muchas gracias Majestad "

"Bueno esto es de esperar después de todo estos son nuestros campeones para la guerra…respóndanme con sinceridad ¿Fue difícil? "

Las 5 figuras quedaron desconcertadas

"B-Bueno no podríamos haberlo logrado si fuéramos yendo uno por uno "Dijo el Minotauro

"Así es realmente sería un misión muy peligrosa si solamente hubiéramos utilizado las mismas habilidades "Dijo la Naga

"Ya veo así que fue trabajo en equipo…eso es bueno "

Las 5 figuras asintieron con una sonrisa.

"Eso es muy satisfactorio…sería muy bueno si nuestras razas se llevaran tan bien como lo hacen ustedes…"

"Así es, no puedo quejarme después de ver la destreza de un humano realmente es muy habilidoso dudo que pueda compararlo "Dijo el Minotauro

"Eso no es nada Rothdar tú también lo hiciste me salvaste de una muerte segura "Dijo el humano

"Bien, bien ¿Por qué no nos cuentan cómo fue su aventura? " Dijo Vaise aplaudiendo y con una voz jovial.

"Así es me gustaría escuchar cómo se las arreglaron para adentrarse dentro de un lugar tan peligroso"

"Entendido "

Las cinco figuras se levantaron y se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban dentro de la recamara.

"Bueno al principio no nos llevábamos bien como sabrán "

…..

…..

Dentro de la Nación Torand habían seis ciudades que estaban fuertemente armadas estas eran las que daban a las grandes puertas. La puerta en la que se encontraba el equipo que iba a dar con la misión de asesinar a los jefes de las tribus era la puerta Noroeste que daba a un bosque enorme, junto a Vaise estaba un anciano y detrás de este un joven de 24 años.

"Majestad, ha pasado mucho tiempo "Dijo el anciano con una voz feroz.

"Oh si es el cuervo…ya te has convertido en todo un fósil "Dijo Vaise burlándose

El cuervo simplemente le dio un golpe en el estómago.

"Esa no es forma de tratar a tus mayores Joven Vaise ¿Quieres que te una paliza? Todavía tengo la fuerza para patearte el trasero mocoso" Dijo el cuervo con voz caballerosa.

Vaise solo se froto el estómago adolorido y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

"Han pasado décadas y todavía no te puedo alcanzar ¿Cómo es que tienes esa fuerza? "

El anciano simplemente suspiro.

"Eso lo hablaremos más tarde por ahora debemos encargarnos del problema actual ¿Estás listo? Kazumi "

"S-Si abuelo "

"¿Por qué le pusieron un nombre así? Son muy extraños sus nombres "

"Eso no te concierne mocoso, es una tradición familiar "

"Si lo que digas Katsugo "

"Han pasado años y todavía no cambias esa actitud arrogante mocoso "Dijo el anciano con cansancio.

"Así que tú eres el nieto del cuervo debes tener una fuerza muy abrumadora "

"N-No diga eso majestad... mi abuelo siempre hablo de usted como alguien poderoso dudo que pueda ganarle en combate "

"Así que no te dijo la verdad….bueno en realidad el me dio una paliza cuando era joven "

"M-Majestad ¿Está bien que diga eso? "

"Te lo encargo Kazumi a pesar de que lo veas como un monarca realmente es un bueno para nada necesito corregirlo mientras este en la capital"

Kazumi asintió mientras se reunía junto a otros cuatro guerreros que estaban en las puertas de la nación torand.

 _¿En serio el abuelo pudo ganarle al Rey?_

Mientras el joven de 24 años seguía caminando no pudo ver su camino y se estrelló en la espalda de un minotauro de 2.15 metros.

"Oye enano no molestes "Dijo el minotauro empujándolo

"L-Lo siento… "

"Así que tú eres el humano que será enviado por parte de la nación torand no pareces muy fuerte… ¿Realmente vendrás con nosotros? " Dijo el naga

"Así es…además no soy tan débil fui enviado debido a mis capacidades "

"¿Enserio enano? ¿Qué tal una pelea? "Dijo el minotauro emocionado

Ittondri se acercó despacio hacia la espalda de Rothdar y le dio un golpe.

"Es suficiente Rothdar tienes que llevarte bien con este humano no es como cualquier otro, puedes pelear con él una vez que hayas terminado la misión "

"S-Si jefe "Dijo Rothdar adolorido

"Bueno al parecer casi estamos completos solo falta el elfo que iba ser envidado también por la nación torand ¿Dónde está humano? " Dijo el heteromorfo

Una sombra se aproximó hacia la espalda del heteromorfo y le dio un toque que lo asusto

"Por aquí hombre-hormiga "

Dijo una voz encantadora

"Maldita sea…los elfos siempre tienen esta manía por eso los odio "

"Vamos no digas eso hombre-hormiga soy muy amigable así que porque no presentarnos para poder empatizar mejor "Dijo un joven elfo con una enorme sonrisa con ropas recatadas de cabello dorado, ojos dorados y con una bastón plateado en su espalda.

"Ya estamos completos ¿Deberíamos partir Brazo de acero? "Dijo el naga

"Así es…tengan en cuenta que esta misión es de suma importancia para el futuro si fallan entonces solo quedara sufrimiento eterno para este mundo "

Los cinco asintieron y salieron por las gigantescas puertas de la nación torand.

El grupo encargado para la aniquilación de los jefes tribales que querían destruir la nación torand era conformado por 5 sujetos de un poder superior.

Un joven de 24 años con cabello negro y ojos cafés de una estatura de 1.78 metros, llevando una armadura de placas hecha de un metal desconocido encantada con una magia que superaba el poder que poseían los más grandes magos de la nación torand.

Sus armas eran una espada corta enfundada en su cintura también hecha de un metal desconocido con un filo extraordinario y una espada de dos manos que llevaba en la espalda hecha de un metal desconocido que tenía un aspecto volcánico su cuerpo relucía de un color magma y en la empuñadura estaba incrustada una roca que era muy rara que le daba un aspecto legendario.

Yuguri Kazumi un descendiente de un "jugador" de hace 3 siglos con un poder abrumador.

"Así que tú eres el nieto del cuervo es un placer conocerte me llamo Talint´mar Ruath Raile "Dijo el elfo que estaba cerca

Talint´mar Ruath Raile un descendiente de la antigua casta noble extinta.

Un joven de 20 años con un nivel de magia superior a la media dentro del país capaz de lanzar magia divina de nivel 5 con suma facilidad era el segundo mejor después de la directora de magia.

Su apariencia era la de un joven rubio con ojos dorados de una estatura de 1.80 metros y una complexión un poco corpulenta.

Su equipamiento consistía de un báculo plateado hecho de oricalco, una capa con capucha de color azul encantado con un hechizo de vuelo además de una pequeña mochila en su espalda donde cargaba varios ítems mágicos y pociones.

"Un placer conocerte escuche tu nombre eres muy popular entre las mujeres además eres muy talentoso para la magia "

"Así es y ustedes ¿No se presentaran? Recuerden que somos un equipo así que deberíamos llevarnos bien, compartir cosas y estar coordinados en todo momento "

"Maldito elfo eres muy ruidoso ¿Todos son así? No entiendo como la matriarca pudo formar una alianza con personas así "Dijo Molashta

Un hombre-hormiga de 2 metros con una apariencia parecida a la de una armadura hecha de placas color marrón oscuro con sus mandíbulas colgando de lo que parecía ser su boca y con 3 pares de ojos, además de una cola y 4 brazos.

Su equipo consistía en 2 espadas encantadas de un brillo zafiro enfundadas en su cintura cargando en su espalda un escudo mágico y un anillo en una de sus manos.

"Vamos no seas así debemos llevarnos bien somos una fuerza de combate de elite "Dijo Raile quejándose.

"No todos son así Molashta, al parecer este solo es un maldito loco "Dijo Lariakthat

Una naga de apariencia humanoide de una estatura de 2.1 metros de aspecto lúgubre y seria.

Su equipamiento consistía en 2 anillos en cada mano, una corona de protección mental, un cinturón de fortaleza mágica y una pequeña bolsa.

"Que lúgubres…bueno si ustedes no intentaran llevarse bien entonces yo lo intentare por ustedes amigos "

"D-Disculpa Raile-san creo que deberías calmarte un poco estas siendo demasiado ruidoso "Dijo Kazumi

"Tú también Kazumi-san…ya te contagiaron su aburrimiento…nooo" Exclamo con dramatismo Raile

"¿Por qué tuvieron que enviar a este loco? " Dijo Lariakthat

"Raile-san creo que deberías calmarte aun no nos conocemos muy bien solo estas provocando que nos separemos "Dijo Kazumi

Raile recibió una espada en su ser.

"E-Está bien…me calmare "

Dijo Raile con voz lúgubre.

"Demonios ¿Cómo es que hay elfos así? Oye naga "Dijo Molashta

"Tengo un nombre maldita hormiga "Dijo Lariakthat

El ambiente empezó a ponerse tenso

"¿Y eso que? Solo responde a mi pregunta serpiente" Dijo Molashta con molestia-

 _Esto es malo si continúan podrían llegar a pelear tengo que parar esto._

"No te responderé nada maldita hormiga pervertida "Dijo Lariakthat

"¿Qué dijiste? " Grito Molashta

"Lo que oíste maldito pervertido andas desnudo ¿No tienes vergüenza? " Dijo Lariakthat

"Esta es mi armadura maldita serpiente "Dijo Molashta señalando su cuerpo

Lariakthat empezó a conjurar hechizos de fortalecimiento mientras que Molashta desenvainada sus dos espadas.

"Ya fue suficiente, no estamos aquí para pelearnos entre nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir sus peleas pueden esperar "Dijo Mothdar

Los dos cobraron la compostura pero todavía había tensión entre los dos.

"Esto no ha terminado serpiente "

"Lo mismo para ti maldita hormiga pervertida "

"Bien creo que ya fue suficiente debemos concentrarnos en llegar hasta el campamento de avanzada "Dijo Kazumi

Mothdar se dio vuelta para ver a Kazumi y al elfo.

"Humano ¿Qué le pasa a ese elfo? " Dijo Rothdar señalando al decaído Raile

"B-Bueno parece que no podrá recuperarse durante un momento "

"Que raros son los elfos…bueno me sorprendió la actitud que tomaste con un camarada humano…te llamabas kazumi ¿verdad? "

"Si y tu….Mothdar ¿verdad? "

"Así es, nunca olvides el nombre de Mothdar "Martillo Feroz" "Dijo Mothdar con orgullo

"Lo tendré en cuenta Mothdar "

"Es martillo feroz humano…el jefe dijo que eras diferente de los demás humanos pero no te veo nada especial "

"Bueno es muy problemático yo tampoco puedo diferenciar a vuestra raza Mothdar "

"Supongo que es porque somos de diferentes razas, sin embargo, mi filosofía no puede discriminar razas ¿te parece si peleamos después Kazumi? "

"Claro deseo probar tu fuerza Martillo feroz "

...

Todos los ciudadanos del Reino Elfico se habían conglomerado en las afueras del palacio Real.

Hoy iba a ser la coronación del Nuevo Rey como había sido prometido había logrado obtener el Reino, sin embargo, había muchos que no estaban seguros si sería un mejor gobierno bajo el nuevo Rey algunos todavía creían en las leyendas que se contaban sobre los elfos oscuros.

Según las leyendas hace mucho tiempo los elfos oscuros esclavizaron a los elfos de luz , debido a la naturaleza malvada de los elfos oscuros estos eran tiranos , arrogantes y sin compasión tanto que se les comparaba con los no-muertos estos no habían sido descubiertos hasta la llegada de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia que horrorizados por los tratos que sufrían los elfos de luz destruyeron todo el país de elfos oscuros y no dejaron nada más que un desierto sin vida , los pocos sobrevivientes escaparon hacia el continente central mientras que los elfos de luz eran liberados y poco a poco se retiraron hacia los bosques donde crearían su propio Reino.

Debido a esta leyenda algunos estaban asustados muchos querían escapar pero no pudieron hacerlo debido a que serían capturados por la teocracia o masacrados por los semi-humanos de las colinas abelion solo podían suplicar que no fuera un gobierno tiránico.

"H-Hermana ¿E-Estas bien? "

"S-Si esto no es nada, estaré bien "

"N-No parece ser así ¿estas nerviosa? "

"En realidad si, nunca podre igualar los dotes de Ains-sama será muy difícil igualarlo"

"H-Hermana solo tienes que pronunciar algunas palabras además puedes dar un discurso al final como Ains-sama "

"Eso es imposible, Ains-sama tiene cada movimiento calculado en cambio yo no puedo estar siquiera un paso adelante "

"T-Todo estará bien…animo hermana "

Aura le dio una sonrisa-

"Gracias Mare "

Mare le devolvió la sonrisa

"Alteza ya estamos listos "Dijo Felicia.

"Ya veo por cierto ¿Dónde están las otras elfas que nos acompañaban Mare? "

"B-Bueno ellas están de sirvientas ¿No te diste cuenta Hermana? "

"Así que paso eso bueno deben estar haciendo deberes menores cuando termine esto quisiera hablar con ellas…encuéntralas Felicia "

"Como ordene Alteza "

"Bien entonces vamos "

Aura iba vestida con un atuendo elegante un traje lujosamente bordado y decorado de un color azabache con una gorra militar con el emblema de Ains Ooal Gowm llevado una capa roja con unos guantes negros y una cadena dorada que colgaba de su cintura hacia su bolsillo.

Mientras Aura caminaba hacia el balcón más grande del palacio donde toda la gente del Reino Elfico pudiera verla y junto a ella estaban el capitán de la orden de caballeros de luz Faler, el pontífice de los altos elfos, Mare su hermano pequeño, Felicia su sirvienta, Dos elfas hermosas con vestidos verdes llevando tiaras y un collar junto con joyería que aumentaba más su belleza estas dos elfas eran las alguna vez concubinas ahora duquesas que decidieron apoyar a la nueva Reina Aura.

"Su alteza "Dijeron al unísono mientras los más cercarnos se arrodillaban ante Aura.

Le siguieron todos los ciudadanos que estaban viendo la escena.

Quien dio inicio a la ceremonia fue la primera concubina.

«Ciudadanos, les presento a Aura Bella Fiora, su Reina indiscutida. Por tanto, todos los que han venido este día a prestarle vasallaje y servicio ¿están dispuestos a hacerlo?» Dijo El Pontífice

Los ciudadanos entraron en confusión por un momento debido a que sabían que era un hombre pero recuperaron la compostura cuando se dieron cuenta lo hermosa que era algunos murmullaban cosas como.

"¿Una mujer? " "Ahora que lo dicen realmente parece una mujer" "Me pareció raro desde el principio que fuera un hombre ""¿Verdad? Sabía que era una chica" "Es muy joven"

Todos los ciudadanos respondieron animadamente a la revelación y dieron aprobación a la nueva gobernante.

« ¿Promete y jura gobernar al pueblo del Reino Elfico, así como sus posesiones y demás territorios pertenecientes a cualquiera de ellos de acuerdo con sus respectivas leyes y costumbres?»

«Lo prometo solemnemente».

« ¿Y procurar, en la extensión de su poder, que todos sus juicios estén presididos por la Ley, la Justicia y la Misericordia?»

«Si, Lo prometo. Todo lo que hasta aquí he prometido lo cumpliré y guardaré »

Varios sirvientes trajeron consigo los artefactos que lo reconocían como Reina.

Aura se quitó el gorro que tenía puesto mientras agachaba la cabeza

«En el nombre de la luz santa le entrego este cetro sagrado y esta corona santa yo os proclamo, Aura Bella Fiora, Reina de Kalthórien »

Proclamo con una voz solemne poniendo sobre su cabeza una corona formada por un círculo de oro y enriquecido de piedras preciosas. Decorada con ocho florones con forma de hojas de apio, interpolados con ocho puntas de oro más bajas, terminadas en perlas e igual número de diademas de oro y cargado de joyas escarlatas con una joya zafiro y una cruz encima.

Y un cetro largo adornado con una joya escarlata en la parte superior.

Después de este proceso los altos funcionarios fueron poniéndose de rodillas dando cada uno su juramento

«Yo, Graceiries Huntinghawk Lightning-Bearer, duquesa del bosque norte, me convierto en vuestra vasalla y devota servidora en la tierra, y, leal y honestamente, os juro vivir y morir en vuestra defensa contra cualquier enemigo ».

«Yo, Hollydiana Silentread Great-soul, duquesa del bosque sur, me convierto en vuestra vasalla y devota servidora en la tierra, y, leal y honestamente, os juro vivir y morir en vuestra defensa contra cualquier enemigo ».

«Yo, Marendithas Taletreader Tyrantfeller, Pontifice de la orden de los Altos Elfos y dirigente de la fe, seré fiel y honesto, y lealtad y honestidad os juro a vos, nuestra Señora Soberana, Reina de este reino y Defensora de la Fe, y a vuestros herederos y sucesores que lo sean según la ley».

«Yo, Faler Hollysword of Chaoshadow, Capitán de la orden de caballeros de luz, seré fiel y honesto, y lealtad y honestidad os juro a vos, nuestra Señora Soberana, Reina de este reino y Defensora de la Fe, y a vuestros herederos y sucesores que lo sean según la ley».

«De pie mis leales sirvientes»

Todos se pusieron de pie al unísono y el pontífice se dio la vuelta hacia el pueblo proclamando:

"Larga Vida a la Reina Aura "

Todos repitieron al unísono con fervor.

 _Entiendo porque debía decir todo eso seguramente Ains-sama debió hacer lo mismo cuando fue nombrado Rey de Nazarick._


	11. capitulo 3 - parte 2

Parte 2:

En el palacio del Reino Elfico Aura estaba organizando la conquista total del bosque entero que estaba plagado de monstruos, bestias mágicas y algunos semi-humanos que estaban causando destrozos a las ciudades del Reino.

"Esto es un dolor de cabeza como es que Albedo maneja esto maldición "

"Alteza debe cumplir con su trabajo "Dijo Hollydiana

"Lo sé, sin embargo, necesitamos a elfos fuertes ¿Por qué todos son tan débiles? Si fueran más fuertes esto sería más fácil supongo que debo encargarme yo misma de esto "Dijo Aura con molestia

Los elfos de luz que habitaban estos bosques efectivamente eran débiles en comparación con los humanos estaban casi al mismo nivel su magia era desarrollada teóricamente pero no en la práctica lo cual resulto en magos elfos débiles con solo algunos capaces de llegar al tercer nivel de magia, los caballeros de luz eran igual que los soldados del Imperio profesionales si pero tenían una fuerza tan baja que la mayoría que había enviado a limpiar los bosque habían sido asesinados.

"Alteza no puede hacer eso "Dijo Graceiries

"Que molestas… ningún elfo puede cumplir con la tarea que les encargue son una decepción, en cierta manera entiendo porque el antiguo Rey los despreciaba tanto "Dijo Aura con desprecio

Las elfas y sirvientas que estaban en la sala se estremecieron.

"H-Hermana no digas eso, hacen lo mejor posible además recuerda que esto es una manera de mejorar tus habilidades de mando "Dijo Mare tartamudeando lo cual alivio el pesar de las elfas.

Aura solamente suspiro mientras se tranquilizaba.

"Está bien, pero si nadie tiene la fuerza para cumplir estas tareas entonces ¿A quién se la dejo? si ni siquiera puedo encargarme yo misma "Dijo Aura con cansancio.

"Lo sentimos por ser tan inservibles alteza "Dijeron todas las elfas agachando la cabeza.

"No importa más bien debo encargarle el trabajo a mis bestias mágicas "Dijo Aura.

"Eso estaría bien pero debes recordar lo que dijo Ains-sama "

Al escuchar la mención de su Amo no tuvo otra opción más que pensar en una manera de encargarse del Reino Elfico de una manera eficiente.

"Graceiries ¿tenemos alguna relación comercial con algún país? "

"No, han pasado siglos desde que tuvimos contacto con alguna nación aparte de la teocracia "

"Ya veo bueno entonces abriremos relaciones con los Reinos que están al Norte por ejemplo el Reino Hechicero "

"Alteza, eso sería muy dificultosos casi nadie viene a este lugar debido a que somos considerados esclavos en las demás naciones "Dijo Hollydiana

"Eso en el Reino Hechicero está prohibido, la esclavitud y discriminación de demás razas es penado con la muerte además podemos comerciar de una manera que no peligre la mercadería en barcos por ejemplo "

"Ya veo si usamos el transporte marítimo evitaríamos que la teocracia intervenga pero sería muy peligroso debido a que la teocracia tiene una flota imponente "Dijo Graceiries

"Que dolor de cabeza bueno entonces contrataremos a mercenarios o enviaremos a nuestros soldados para que protejan la mercadería aunque sería mejor que mande a mis mascotas"

"Alteza lo que dice es bueno, sin embargo, nosotros no tenemos naves además de eso no tenemos experiencia en la navegación por lo que-"

"¡¿En serio?! ¿Es que este país no tiene nada bueno? "Grito Aura lo cual asusto a todos los presentes.

"H-Hermana T-Tranquilízate E-E-Encontraremos una manera "Dijo Mare temblando

"Diablos este país es una bola de inútiles, sin embargo, ahora es mi país así que debo hacer que florezca para Ains-sama "Dijo Aura calmando la ira que desbordaba.

Las elfas estaban preguntándose ¿Quién era este Ains-sama del cual con respeto hablaban? Debía ser alguien importante para los dos elfos oscuros dado la manera en que se comportaban cada vez que se mencionaba.

"Bueno como no tenemos ningún barco comenzaremos a construirlos supongo que al menos tienen planos de eso ¿verdad? "

"S-Si alteza "Dijo Hollydian temblando

"Bueno quiero ver los planos para saber que tan bien están diseñados"

"Entendido, Alteza "Dijo Hollydian haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la sala con prisa.

"Bueno ahora con el siguiente tema ¿Cómo está la población Graceireis? "

"Bueno la mayoría está cumpliendo con su decreto majestad, sin embargo, aún hay personas que cometen crímenes "

"Para ser elfos no se diferencian mucho de los humanos bueno cualquiera que cometa algún crimen será juzgado a la muerte "

"Alteza si me permite decirlo "

Aura simplemente asintió con cansancio.

"Eso sería una medida extrema además ahora más que nunca necesitamos que la población no disminuya más, las ciudades que antes estaban pobladas ahora no son más que tumbas por favor reconsidere su juicio "

Aura analizo la situación del Reino por un momento

"Tienes razón mi actitud fue muy extrema para estas condiciones así que haremos algo mejor cualquier criminal que sea capturado formara parte de una nueva orden que estará a mi servicio sea cual sea el crimen que hayan cometido los he de entrenar para que al menos puedan hacer algo por el Reino "

"Muchas Gracias "Dijo Graceireis mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Es cierto ¿deberíamos invadir a la teocracia más adelante? "

Graceireis pensó en la idea por un momento pero negó dicho proyecto.

"Bueno si queremos que este Reino florezca debemos obtener más elfos la gran mayoría son esclavos deberíamos comenzar algún tipo de guerra ¿no crees? "

"Alteza eso no sería nada bueno podríamos perder a lo que queda de la población "

"No te preocupes, si las negociaciones con el Reino Hechicero salen bien podremos pedirles ayuda a cambio de algún material que quieran"

"Alteza la he escuchado hablar de este Reino muchas veces ¿Cómo es? Por lo que me cuenta no puedo pensar en nada más que un Reino Divino "

"Pues así es , nosotros pasamos por ahí hace mucho tiempo además su Rey es muy tolerante por lo que si le damos algo raro que no tenga podremos ganar su apoyo para poder repatriar a los elfos esclavos del imperio y La teocracia Slane "

"No creo que tengamos algo que le sea de agrado para el Reino Hechicero "

Graceiries negó con la cabeza mientras decía esas palabras.

"Lo hay son las runas ancestrales que están en muchas cosas de este Reino veo que son muy comunes en este Reino, sin embargo, al Norte es muy distinto es muy raro ver este arte en esos lugares son pocas las armas u objetos que posean runas la mayoría son objetos imbuidos en magia "

"Entiendo no nos afectaría mucho pero para los Reinos del Norte es algo muy exótico pero no creo que sea suficiente alteza conociendo el perfil que tiene este Reino pedirá más por su intervención en nuestro asuntos "

"Tienes razón por eso nos convertiremos en un aliado del Reino Hechicero eventualmente nos ayudaran a destruir la teocracia que están siendo una molestia en el comercio y demás cosas"

"Es asombrosa, Alteza, bueno supongo que podemos hacer eso pero tardaría mucho en que podamos tener relaciones con el Reino Hechicero dado su lejanía "

"Tienes razón sería bueno que empezáramos a domesticar a las bestias mágicas y demás monstruos que están en los bosques para que sirvan de montura "

"Eso suena muy bien pero no tenemos la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo seguramente solo usted podría hacer eso o sus subordinados "

"Bueno entonces tendré que encargarme de eso ,antes de que digas algo iré con los guardias además me gustaría que ordenaras todas las cosas con respecto a la cantidad de suministros que tenemos , soldados , magos y personas dentro del Reino me gustaría tener todo en números para hacer más rápida mi tarea "

"Entendido Alteza "

"H-Hermana ¿E-Estas segura? Tenemos bestias mágicas más poderosas que las que hay en el bosque "

"Es cierto pero no tienes curiosidad sobre si habrá más bestias mágicas como Hamuseke o alguna raza extraña seria genial tenerlos dentro de mi colección"

"E-Es verdad también a Ains-sama le encanta coleccionar especímenes excepcionales sería bueno darle alguna bestia exótica como ofrenda"

"Así es bueno entonces iremos a cazar bestias Graceiries te encargo todo el papeleo realmente me duele la cabeza al pensar en esas cosas "Dijo Aura encogiendo los hombros

"Entendido Alteza "Dijo Graceiries con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia mientras que Aura y Mare salían por la puerta principal de la sala junto con varios guardias hacia los bosques que rodeaban la capital elfica.

Faler Hollysword of Chaoshadow estaba de cierta manera feliz debido a que se le había informado antes de la ceremonia de coronación de la nueva monarca que el antiguo gobernante había sido asesinado y sus restos dados a las bestias mágicas de la Reina como tal Faler disfruto imaginando la escena grotesca que había experimentado tal persona pero no podía bajar la guardia ante la nueva monarca debido a que no conocía sus orígenes ,era cierto que tenía un poder excepcional y que obviamente no era un vástago del antiguo Rey además era un elfo oscuro una antigua raza que había esclavizado a los elfos de luz debido a esto tenía un recelo pequeño con la nueva monarca y su acompañante que siempre andaba con ella ,al principio fue deslumbrado por la belleza y pureza que desbordaba dicha niña pero cuando se enteró de que en realidad era un chico tuvo dificultades para asimilar dicha revelación por más que intento todavía veía a Mare como a una chica.

"Diablos ¿Cómo es que un chico puede vestirse así? " Dijo Faler con molestia.

"Capitán ¿debería estar aquí? Yo en realidad no formo parte de los más capaces dentro de la orden "

"Eres el más cercano a la Reina por lo que tienes un cierto grado de estatus dentro de la orden ¿no lo sabias? "

Dan´tur evidenciaba confusión en su rostro lo cual hizo suspirar de cansancio a Faler

"Maldición, todo los novatos son iguales bueno cuando eres más cercano al monarca ganas cierto grado de estatus dentro de la orden debido a que puedes influir en las decisiones de tal por ejemplo yo una vez fui la mano derecha del Rey pero debido a ciertas circunstancias termine odiándolo incluso disfrute imaginando la muerte espantosa que debió sufrir ese bastardo "

En realidad Faler se había inventado esas líneas realmente quería acercarse más a Dan´tur para poder ganar su confianza y tal vez que le pueda contar algunas cosas secretas de la Reina con la que tanto charlaba.

"Ya veo…tenia curiosidad sobre una cosa Capitán ¿Qué edad tiene? " Dijo con temor de ser reprendido.

Faler volteo a ver a Dan´tur con molestia

"No fue mi intención decir que es muy anciano C-Capitán "Dijo Desesperadamente y agachando la cabeza.

"No hay problema Dan´tur mas bien debo disculparme contigo por haberte tratado tan mal estos años si hubiera dejado de lado mis resentimientos con el Rey hubiera generado una mejor orden y tal vez no hubiéramos necesitado de los elfos oscuros para librarnos de Camnlath"

Dan´tur se sorprendió ante tales palabras que salían del capitán que abusaba de él y de otros dentro de la orden, era cierto que había cometido atrocidades dentro de la orden como abusar de algunas mujeres novatas que entraban por primera vez a la orden y golpear a algunos novatos solo para su diversión se podría decir que era parecido al antiguo Rey solo que este no tenía poder pero de alguna manera logro mantener a flote la orden a pesar de las desgracias que habían caído sobra la orden supo cómo manejarlo.

"Capitán realmente creo que usted es alguien bueno en el fondo su actitud cambio debido a los actos del Anterior Rey ¿verdad? "

"Así es, asesinaba a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino nos llevó a una campaña la cual hizo decaer nuestro poderío incluso nos llevó a una guerra que no podíamos ganar si no hubiera hecho las cosas que hizo tal vez habría sido un Reino mejor, sin embargo, nunca puedes tener siempre lo que quieres "

Dan´tur estaba asombrado por las palabras que salían de su capitán, nadie se atrevía a preguntar qué es lo que pensaba debido a que era poco simpático y algunas veces andaba ebrio lo cual ocasiono que sea reconocido como basura dentro de la orden, sin embargo, nadie podía hablar mal del capitán debido a su fuerza que estaba muy por encima del promedio de los soldados regulares además de eso tenía mucha experiencia en la guerra.

"¿Qué tanto estas mirando? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? "

"N-No, solo pensaba que realmente tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas que lo hicieron cambiar pero de alguna manera aunque no haya sido la mejor persona ha sabido mantener la orden a flote "

"No te equivoques niño , yo no hice nada para mantener esta orden yo simplemente estuve mirando mientras asesinaban a los nuestros y esclavizaban a nuestras mujeres y niños soy basura muchacho pero ustedes las futuras generaciones florecerán y la darán una vida nueva a este Reino "

 _¿En serio? Sí que es fácil engañar a los novatos bueno sigue creyéndome pequeño necesito saber más de esta Reina._

"Muchas gracias por sus palabras Capitán "Dijo Dan´tur haciendo una reverencia.

"Capitán estamos listos "

"Muy bien entonces supongo que debemos ir con la Reina, Dan´tur equípate adecuadamente no querrás deshonrar a nuestra orden" Dijo Faler señalando una puerta enorme que daba a un almacén que estaba a la derecha de Dan´tur

"Si "

"Encuentra algo adecuado "

Dan´tur ingreso al almacén con curiosidad, el lugar era enorme dentro se encontraban varias estanterías que casi tocaban el techo y en las paredes colgaban todo tipo de espadas desde las más simples hasta las de alta gama como podían ser armas rúnicas y encantadas además de eso se encontraban varias armaduras mágicas y rúnicas de placas que se veían muy pesadas pero que desbordaban un brillo atrayente.

"Genial no sabía que el Reino tenía todo esto "

Dan´tur se acercó a la estantería donde estaba colgado una armadura dorada con inscripciones rúnicas en él.

"Esto se lee Reforzamiento se ve que es una armadura de alta gama…" Dijo Dan tur recorriendo un dedo por la parte de la inscripción mientras que tomaba la espada corta que estaba al costado de la armadura.

"Increíble es hermosa este dice Hielo y Trueno que combinación debió haberlo hecho el enano legendario bueno debo escoger algo rápido "Murmuro Dan´tur mientras dejaba la espada junto a la armadura.

"Debo buscar algo que sea más manejable "

Dan´tur inspecciono las estanterías buscando una armadura adecuada para su peso y una espada que tuviera un poder inmenso después de todo hoy iba dar escolta a la recién proclamada Reina.

 _Pensé que sería esa niña aunque es un chico bueno dejando eso de lado no pensé que fuera su hermana no parece muy adecuada para ese rol además es muy impaciente espero que sea un mejor reino ahora después de todo fueron muy amables conmigo no creo que traten mal a su gente como el anterior monarca._

Mientras pensaba en eso y caminaba en los pasillos del almacén se topó con una armadura azul oscura y con una espada bastarda que tenía inscripciones de ᚠᚢᛖᚷᛟ ᛞᛖᛊᚨᚾᚷᚱᚨᚱ ᛚᚨᛒᚨ en el cuerpo de la espada y con un brillo rojizo emanando de él.

"Impresionante "

Dan´tur empezó a ponerse la armadura y equiparse varios objetos mágicos que había traído consigo.

"Así está mejor bueno supongo que dejare esto por acá "Dijo Dan´tur mientras dejaba la armadura de mitril que había portado hace un momento

"Bueno debería ir de una vez "

Mientras caminaba todavía seguía viendo la espada bastarda, todavía hipnotizado por el brillo hermoso que desprendía.

"Muchacho no te distraigas esa espada es muy bonita pero tiene un costo por usar sus habilidades" Dijo Faler que detuvo a Dan´tur que iba a chocar contra una pared.

Dan´tur al darse cuenta de su metida de pata se disculpó rápidamente

"No tienes remedio, bueno como decía tiene un costo que se necesita para poder usar su máximo potencial "

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Bueno poniendo como ejemplo si usaras una de las runas de esta espada automáticamente estarías consumiendo tu resistencia física lo cual en una batalla prolongada te fatigaría y caerías muerto por lo que no debes usarlo mucho "

"Entendido "

"Bueno tenemos audiencia con la Reina soldados prepárense no deshonren a la orden " Proclamo Faler con una voz potente lo cual fue recibido de manera positiva por los soldados mientras hacían el saludo de la orden el cual consistía en poner una mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho e inflando el pecho.

"H-Hermana no deberías salir tu sola ¿recuerdas lo que menciono Ains-sama? "

Aura se estremeció al escuchar el nombre su Amo

"Lo sé, bueno entonces supongo que debemos tener algunos guardias los cavaliers deberían estar bien y unos cuantos demonios sombra"

"S-Si aunque sería muy malo s-si solo fueran no-muertos t-también deberíamos llevar algunos elfos p-para medir s-su fuerza "

"Ya concluimos que todos en este país son débiles ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia? "Dijo Aura irritada.

"B-Bueno t-tal vez p-podrían mejorar s-si entrenan a-asesinando monstruos del bosque "

"Hummm tienes razón bueno entonces deberíamos llevar a los que pertenecen a la orden de Dan´tur "

"L-La orden de l-los caballeros de l-luz, H-Hermana ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en ese elfo? "

"Bueno me gusta "

"¿T-Te gusta? " Grito Mare mientras su voz se ponía un poco grave.

"Así es, como mascota es muy obediente "

"Y-Ya veo que alivio, así que era eso "Dijo Mare suspirando y asintiendo con fuerza mientras sus voz volvía a la normalidad.

"¿Deberíamos pedirles que vengan no es así? "

"A-Así es d-deberíamos llamar a las s-sirvientas para que traigan a los g-guardias "

"Si entonces…." Dijo Aura mientras hacía sonar una pequeña campana que estaba en la mesa.

Inmediatamente varias sirvientas entraron con un porte elegante a la habitación donde residían los hermanos gemelos.

"Nos llamó Alteza ¿En qué podemos servirles? " Dijo Felicia que estaba a cargo de la asistencia personal de Aura y Mare.

"Reúne a los guardias iremos a cazar algunos monstruos a los bosques más alejados indícales que deban estar bien equipados "

"Entendido Alteza ¿Necesita algo más? "

"Eso es todo "

"Umm…yo quisiera un jugo por favor "

"Entendido Mare-sama "Dijo Felicia haciendo una reverencia y saliendo junto con las demás sirvientas de la habitación

"¿Por qué pides algo que está muy por debajo de los estándares de Nazarick? "

"¿Uhh? B-Bueno en realidad es posible que este en los e-estándares d-de Nazarick "Dijo Mare con temor de que se enojara su hermana.

"Debes estar bromeando nada puede compararse "Grito Aura

"L-Lo siento H-Hermana pero al menos d-deberías probarla es deliciosa sería bueno llevar este manjar a Nazarick "

"P-Primero debo comprobar si está al nivel de Nazarick o si solamente son delirios tuyos "Dijo Aura haciendo pucheros.

"Está bien "Dijo Mare con una sonrisa.

Dos sirvientas volvieron al rato con un carrito en el que había 4 jarras de diferentes tipos de bebida junto con servilletas, vasos y algunos manjares.

"Se tardaron mucho…"Dijo Aura

"Lamentamos la tardanza Alteza "Dijeron al mismo tiempo las sirvientas

"Bueno no importa, Mare ¿Cuál es? "

"H-Haber es este "Dijo Mare señalando a una bebida de color amarillento claro con algunas frutas pequeñas en la base

"Su color es extraño ¿Cómo se llama? " Dijo Aura señalando la Jarra que contenía dicho líquido.

"Es un coctel de frutas lo llamamos Sarstún la fruta de la que principalmente hecha es Kumquat "Dijo La sirvienta

"No había escuchado de esa fruta bueno la probare "

La sirvienta empezó a servir con gracia el líquido en los vasos hechos de cristal con una habilidad excelente.

Inmediatamente Aura y Mare tomaron los vasos y bebieron del líquido.

 _Es delicioso_

"N-No está nada mal "Dijo con una voz monótona

"Esta deliciosa quisiera más de esto por favor "Dijo Mare sonriendo

"Por supuesto Mare-sama "Dijo la sirvienta encantada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Mare tiene razón es casi comparable a Nazarick ¿Cómo es posible que estos elfos tengan dicha cosa?_

"H-Hermana esta deliciosa ¿verdad? " Dijo Mare tomando un segundo vaso de la bebida.

Aura haciendo pucheros y mirando hacia un lado no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo.

"S-Si sabe bien "

Mare mostro una sonrisa a su hermana mientras seguía tomando su bebida.

Mientras la escena se desarrollaba en una ambiente cálido tocaron la puerta de la habitación en lo cual la sirvienta fue a inspeccionar.

"Son los guardias Majestad "

"Déjalos pasar "

La sirvienta inmediatamente abrió las puertas y un grupo de 15 soldados fuertemente armados ingreso a la habitación y poniéndose de rodillas inmediatamente.

"Pueden levantar la cabeza"

"Si "Dijeron todos los soldados mientras levantaban la cabeza

"Tú eres Faler ¿verdad? " Dijo aura señalando al elfo que estaba a la cabeza del grupo que vestía una armadura dorada con inscripciones de fortalecimiento en ellas y en su cintura cargaba dos espadas una corta y una bastarda.

"Así es, Alteza, ¿En qué podemos servirle? " Dijo Faler con una voz grave

"Bueno como sabrán he ordenado que varios soldados eliminen a los monstruos , semi – humanos y bestias mágicas que han estado destruyendo varias ciudades del Reino , sin embargo, la mayoría murió en el intento por lo que debo encargarme de hacerlo por mí misma al menos en la parte que rodea la capital por supuesto ustedes también participaran en la cacería "

"Entiendo, entonces ¿Cuándo partiremos? "

"Inmediatamente sería muy problemático dejarlo para después "

"Entendido entonces ¿Deberíamos llevar carruajes para su alteza? "

"Estamos yendo de cacería no necesitamos cosas que sean un estorbo iremos en mis bestias mágicas "

Faler abrió los ojos como platos.

Si bien era cierto que el nuevo monarca era muy fuerte y era mucho mejor que el anterior debido a que era muy racional en vez de uno soberbio mal humorado, sin embargo, todavía temía a sus subordinados los cuales eran nada menos que no-muertos y bestias mágicas míticas.

"A-Alteza no creo que seamos dignos de tal honor "Dijo Faler con una voz temerosa.

"Sí que son unos pesados dije que iremos en bestias mágicas es una orden además necesitamos movilizarnos más rápido por lo que sería muy ineficiente que vayamos en ciervos"

"E-Entendido "Dijo Faler con pesar.

Aura se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta mientras hacia una señal para que la siguieran.

Dentro de la Nación Torand las noticias de la posible infiltración de un demonio angustiaba a los altos mandos era claro que era un demonio de alto estaba controlando las mentes de los estudiantes la cantidad de casos que se presentaban diariamente había sido muy preocupante pero con la llegada del anciano cuervo la situación mejoro devolviéndole la tranquilidad a los ciudadanos así como demás funcionarios.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo anciano"

"Debo enseñarte buenos modales mocoso "Dijo el anciano agarrando su bastón

Lo cual puso en guardia a Vaise quien le tenía mucho miedo pero aun así molestaba al anciano.

"E-Esta bien Katsugo-sama…" Dijo desesperadamente Vaise

"Maldición no has cambiado un poco mocoso bueno al tema que iba "Dijo el anciano suspirando.

"Como dije anteriormente el posible demonio que se haya infiltrado en esta nación debe ser uno muy poderoso tal vez de un posible Emperador Demonio "

"Ya veo…" Dijo Vaise mientras agarraba su barbilla.

"Vaise esto es serio si tal demonio ha logrado entrar en la nación es muy posible que sepa de nuestros movimientos por lo tanto debemos estar atentos a cualquier sucedo que ocurra pero sin llamar la atención puse un campo de anti-espionaje en esta habitación por lo que le será muy difícil escuchar esta conversación "Dijo el anciano mientras golpeaba periódicamente su bastón contra el suelo.

"Si eso es cierto entonces es posible que sospeche de nuestra ausencia por periodos en los que no seamos observados "

"Así es por lo que de ahora en adelante estará al pendiente de que acciones realizamos sería bueno si solo usara algunos lacayos para que sean sus ojos y oídos en la nación pero si realmente está presente podría causar una calamidad en la nación " Dijo el anciano entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Cómo podemos arreglar este asunto? " Dijo Vaise preocupado.

"Debemos eliminarlo según mi investigación es posible que se encuentre al sur del continente seguramente haya conquistado varios Reinos si es tan poderoso "

"No puede ser…pero si eso es cierto que hay del Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown según el mensaje de la Republica Agrand tiene parte de los países ¿no habrían logrado toparse?" Dijo Vaise

"Lo que dices es cierto se han debito de encontrar por lo que tenemos dos posibilidades uno que es un subordinado o aliado de este Rey Hechicero o lo segundo que es que se han divido las tierras firmando algún tipo tratado de cese al fuego .Si el reporte de la república es cierto lo más probable es que sea lo primero "Dijo el anciano con pesadez y bajando la cabeza.

"Anciano…"

"Tú debes ser la única persona aparte de mi nieto que conoce mi origen ¿verdad? "

"Así es Katsugo-sama… pero si eso es cierto entonces…"

El silencio se mantuvo por unos minutos mientras el anciano se paraba y se ponía frente a una ventana.

"No tendremos muchas posibilidades de ganar Vaise… los "jugadores" vinieron a este mundo hace mucho tiempo debería considerarme afortunado de ser un descendiente de dicha raza pero mi padre desapareció un día lo busque por semanas , meses , años topándome con todo tipo de criaturas ,destruyendo lugares por mi capricho hasta que me encontré con los Trece Héroes ellos me cuidaron y me enseñaron muchas cosas ,sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo he estado pensando en mi padre aun no puedo recordar cómo era ,yo era un simple alborotador todo el mundo me rechazo debido a mis rasgos "

"Anciano… entonces tu nieto tiene el poder de los "jugadores" ¿verdad? "Dijo Vaise con una pizca de esperanza.

"No es tan fácil cada generación que pasa el linaje de los "jugadores" va perdiendo su poder Kazumi es más débil que yo debido a eso no se si pueda lograrlo pero confió en que encuentre a alguien poderoso con el que pueda juntarse y así tener al salvador "

"Anciano es muy precipitado pensar en eso estoy seguro que Kazumi podrá mejorar además es muy joven tiene mucho tiempo para poder volverse fuerte además la guerra puede que haga despertar su potencial "

El anciano simplemente contemplo la idea mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida

"Tal vez…" Dijo el anciano mientras cerraba la puerta

Tan dramático como siempre anciano bueno esa siempre fue tu manera de ser. La teocracia Slane está al sur del continente ¿Qué están haciendo? Se supone que son el foco de esperanza para los humanos además no mencionaron nada sobre este Ains Ooal Gown si aún siguen con esas ideas tan conservativas entonces simplemente nos ven como un ejército que puede ayudarlos a ganar más fama para los humanos bueno siempre han sido tan detestables.

Mientras Vaise estaba en sus pensamientos recostado en el sofá un niño entro por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! Juguemos "

"Oh Dhelion otra vez escapaste de Mama, no debes hacer eso "Dijo Vaise levantando a Dhelion y poniéndolo en su regazo mientras que el niño hizo pucheros a su padre.

"Papa nunca quieres jugar conmigo "

 _Maldición aquí vamos de nuevo_

"Eso no es cierto Dhelion, papa está trabajando mucho…"

Dhelion seguía con sus pucheros y puso una cara de cachorro abandonado.

Vaise no pudo con la combinación.

"Está bien jugaremos aunque primero quisiera saber por dónde dejaste a tu madre "

El niño puso una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del regazo de su padre y lo arrastraba.

"O-Oye Dhelion no tan rápido debemos encontrar a tu madre primero "Dijo Vaise mientras seguía el ritmo de su hijo.

Una elfa oscura corría por los pasillos en la dirección en la que se encontraba Vaise, se podía notar lo exhausta que estaba por correr demasiado.

Vaise inmediatamente tomo a su hijo de los brazos y lo cargo.

"Te ves cansada Taira ¿Dónde se escabullo esta vez? "

Taira jadeando solo podía hablar pausadamente.

"Se metió dentro de los acuarios… cielos ¿Cómo es que tiene tal velocidad? "

Vaise inflo el pecho e inmediatamente Dhelion siguió su ejemplo.

"Es obvio que tiene mis dotes Taira…es muy enérgico y fuerte "Dijo Vaise levantándolo lo cual su hijo disfruto.

"Papa ¡Mira esto! " Dijo Dhelion mientras usaba un hechizo de vuelo

"Vaise detenlo "Dijo Taira apresuradamente

"S-Si "Dijo Vaise mientras sostenía a Dhelion de sus piernas para que no se escapara volando nuevamente.

"Dhelion no puedes hacer eso dentro del palacio debes tener cuidado además tu madre te esta cuidado no debes alejarte de ella ¿está bien? " Dijo Vaise regañando a su hijo.

Dhelion hizo pucheros mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Cielos no puedo creer que haya heredado también esa parte de ti, Vaise" Dijo Taira con cansancio.

"L-Lo siento bueno Dhelion ¿vamos a jugar? "

El niño inmediatamente recupero su energía.

"¿No tenías trabajo que hacer? " Dijo Taira mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"T-Taira a veces no comprendo tu comportamiento, b-bueno en realidad termine por hoy mis labores así que pensaba jugar un rato con Dhelion "

"Bueno si es así entonces supongo que está bien ¿Dónde será esta vez? " Dijo Taira jalando suavemente la mejilla de Dhelion.

"En las montañas "Dijo Dhelion alegremente.

"Eso es peligroso, Dhelion todavía no tienes la edad suficiente"

"Mama yo quiero ir a las montañas "Dijo Dhelion haciendo pucheros y con la cara de un cachorro pequeño.

"E-Esta bien Dhelion iremos ¿sí?, pero antes debemos de llamar algunos guardias para que nos protejan por si algo sale mal ¿está bien? " Dijo Taira que no pudo resistir a la tierna mirada de su hijo

"Bueno entonces iremos allá debería ser suficiente 10 aunque supongo que dirás que no es suficiente ¿verdad?"

"Exactamente , no me importaría si tu saldrías lastimado incluso si mueres creo que sería mejor para el niño pero en estos momentos se compromete la seguridad de mi hijo así que serán 40 "

Realmente no te entiendo…además… ¿Por qué sería buena mi muerte?

"T-Taira creo que eso es excesivo "Dijo Vaise con temor.

"Yo creo que es adecuado además puede que aparezcan bestias que lo lastimen"

"T-Taira estas siendo muy sobreprotectora además Dhelion sabe pelear no creo que sea necesario "

"Dije que es adecuado, vamos Dhelion necesitas prepararte ¿verdad? "

Dhelion salto de los brazos de su padre y tomo la mano de su madre mientras ondeaba una mano a su padre despidiéndose.

"Nos veremos en las montañas papa "

"Si, te estaré esperando Dhelion"

 _Cielos realmente los niños crecen rápido no puedo creer que ya tenga 50 años bueno yo también debo equiparme adecuadamente no quiero pasar el ridículo pensó Vaise mientras se dirigía en sentido contrario en el que se habían ido Taira y Dhelion._

"Alteza "Grito un templario que estaba corriendo en la dirección de Vaise con el rostros pálido.

Vaise inmediatamente calmo al hombre agitado, su respiración era dificultosa y sus ojos expresaban bien el miedo que estaba sintiendo .Vaise no estaba seguro que cosa es lo que había visto este templario pero si había venido tan apresuradamente no debería ser nada bueno.

"¿Qué paso? "

"A-Alteza han aparecido dragones en la puerta oeste"

 _¿Dragones? ¿Cómo? No se han acercado a la nación en siglos._

"¿Cuántos? Dime rápido "

El soldado tranquilizo su respiración para decir las palabras al Rey con claridad

"S-Son más de 5 mil "

Vaise inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos y un miedo intenso recorrió todo su cuerpo.

 _El Brightness Dragón Lord es el único que puede unir a tantos dragones_ entonces ¿Ha decidido por fin conquistar el continente?

Si no han empezado a destruir las ciudades entonces deben querer parlamentar o sino tal vez quieran tomar el Reino entero ¡Maldición! Ya tenemos suficiente con el no-muerto.

Espera… El no-muerto… ¿Ha venido por el no-muerto? …entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿Quiere aliarse con nosotros? …

¡No! … aun no debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas lo peor en esta situación es mantener la esperanza de que algo bueno sucederá.

"Llévame dónde están, rápido "

"Si "

Maldita sea, justo el día en el que iba a jugar con Dhelion tendré que disculparme con el mas tarde…

En la puerta Oeste que estaba unos 30 kilómetros de la puerta norte se encontraban varios soldados vigilando las murallas esto era debido a que no confiaban en los semi-humanos y heteromorfos a pesar de que habían firmado una alianza por supuesto cada uno tenía su propio motivo para odiar a los semi-humanos ya sea por discriminación y alguna asunto personal pero nadie mostraría esa actitud mientras estuvieran en una guerra contra un no-muerto el enemigo de todo lo vivo que lo consumía todo ,que esclavizaban a los vivos después de la muerte, aquellos seres mitológicos del caos y muerte estarían muy pronto a las puertas de su Reino ,sin embargo, tenían una oportunidad si podían juntar a todos los ejércitos del mundo y derrotar a la muerte entonces tendrían un futuro más próspero pero eso sería todo , algunas creían que la coexistencia con los semi-humanos solo era una excusa para después masacrar a las demás razas y dejar que los humanos sean la raza superior por supuesto también consideraban a los elfos como tal.

Kazumi se encontraba cerca de un puesto militar que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad fortaleza que estaba cerca de la puerta Oeste a unos 4 kilómetros practicando su estilo con la espada junto con Rothdar.

"¡Haaa! " Bramo Rothdar mientras agitaba su hacha contra Kazumi

Inmediatamente el hacha fue desviada por la espada de Kazumi con destreza

"No creas que eso es todo "Grito Rothdar.

Rothdar con una fuerza enorme agito su hacha devuelta hacia kazumi que quedo desprevenido.

Kazumi recibió todo el golpe y fue mandado volar chocando contra la pared.

"E-Eso dolió "Dijo Kazumi adolorido con una sonrisa en el rostro y limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.

"No está mal para ser un humano "Dijo Rothdar con un tono provocativo y limpiando el sudor que se desbordaba por la frente.

"Así es, no soy alguien normal maldito toro "Dijo Kazumi mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su espada y se preparaba nuevamente.

"Eso está mejor humano "Dijo Rothdar mientras agarraba su hacha y cargaba contra Kazumi.

Las dos armas chocaron una contra la otra dando un poderoso estruendo que sacudió la tierra e hizo alarmar a los soldados que estaban en el puesto.

Rothdar no perdió el tiempo y le dio un golpe extra en el rostro a Kazumi

"¡Haaaa….!" Bramo Kazumi con el rostro ensangrentado por el golpe el Rothdar mientras cargaba su puño contra el rostro del minotauro.

Un sonido ensordecedor recorrió todo la muralla llamando la atención de todos excepto la de los dos que estaban peleando dentro del puesto militar pensando que el sacudimiento más grave fue debido a la fuerza que habían puesto sobre sus puños.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos al suelo con la respiración dificultosa sangrando por todos los lados de sus cuerpos y con sonrisas en los rostros a pesar de estar ambos destruidos físicamente estaban felices por encontrar a alguien con quien "divertirse".

Varios gritos de soldados se podían oír por todo el lugar.

"¿Crees que hayamos provocado un temblor? " Pregunto Kazumi jadeando.

"Creo que si "Dijo Rothdar tosiendo sangre.

Pero después de seguir pensando por un rato que construcción se había caído debido al pequeño temblor que "habían causado" todavía se podían oír los gritos de los soldados que sonaban muy aterrorizados.

"No lo provocamos, apareció algo "Dijo Kazumi tratando de levantarse.

"Maldición no me puedo mover… "

"Yo tampoco… maldición debimos prever esto…" Dijo Rothdar tratando de ponerse de pie con su hacha apoyando el suelo.

Una persona de repente apareció frente a la entrada de dos puertas metálicas que daba al lugar donde estaban peleando Kazumi y Rothdar.

"Cielos ustedes no cambian… acaban de aparecer unos dragones beban estas pociones y vengan rápido "Dijo Lairakthar chasqueando la lengua mientras les daba tres pociones a cada uno y marchándose apresuradamente.

"Maldita sea esa serpiente "Dijo Rothdar quejándose mientras tomaba las pociones.

"Tranquilízate Martillo Feroz ella es muy poderosa en la magia me sorprendió la primera vez que la vi usar tales hechizos no sabía que los nagas tenían una magia así "

"No es de sorprenderse siempre ocultan su magia, los naga son muy recelosos en cuanto respecta a la magia, artículos mágico y demás objetos "

"Ya veo bueno dijo que habían aparecido dragones ¿Por qué vendrían dragones a este reino? " Dijo Kazumi mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba su atuendo.

"No lo sé, eso deberías saberlo tu bueno no perdamos más tiempo y apresurémonos "Dijo Rothdar mientras se ponía de pie apoyado en su hacha.

Kazumi asintió mientras cogía su espada bastarda.

"Esa espada es hermosa ¿Dónde conseguiste algo así? " Dijo Rothdar mirando la espada y señalando la empuñadura.

"Esta es una que ha pasado de generación en generación por mi familia es un tesoro familiar "

"Oye ¿Está bien que me lo digas? Podría matarte y quedarme con ella si viera una oportunidad" Dijo Rothdar con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Está bien después de todo no creo que hagas algo tan deshonroso Martillo Feroz ¿Estoy en lo cierto? " Dijo Kazumi mientras enfundaba su espada en su cintura.

"Pues sí, mi honor no me lo permite pero al menos quiero vencerte alguna vez mientras uses tu espada…realmente lo espero "Dijo Rothdar emocionado y emanando un aire caliente su nariz.

"Así es quiero que también llegue ese día Martillo Feroz quiero una verdadera batalla a muerte con todo tu equipo también "Dijo Kazumi mientras le devolvía la sonrisa ferozmente.

La ciudad fortaleza "Torin Harmart "que estaba a 4 Kilómetros de las gigantescas puertas de la nación se veía tan insignificante frente a la cantidad de dragones que oscurecían el cielo con su enormes cuerpos varios ciudadanos estaban corriendo apresuradamente con pánico por las calles, los soldados que se suponía debían proteger a las personas estaban quietos en sus posiciones sin poder mover ningún musculo aterrorizados por tal vista mítica.

"Oye esto es un sueño ¿verdad?" Dijo un guardia con la voz temblándole.

Los demás guardias que estaban en las puertas de la ciudad estaban temblando de terror, el tintinar de sus armaduras pronto se convirtió en un estruendo de varios metales chochando unos contra otros.

Nassan que estaba a cargo de la movilización de las tropas que había traído a la ciudad solo podía dejar caer su boca ante tal suceso sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita por un momento parecía que se había vuelto más viejo.

"G-General ¿Q-Que hacemos? " Dijo un Templario que estaba acompañando a Nassan en una de las torres cercanas a las puertas de la ciudad.

Nassan solo podía rechinar los dientes mientras que con fuerza trataba de suprimir el miedo que invadía su cuerpo entero.

"I-Informen a su majestad m-mientras tanto t-trataremos de contenerlos todo lo que podamos"

"G-General…"

Nassan ardió con furia al ver que el soldado no se apresuraba con la tarea que le había encomendado.

"¡Rápido! ¡Maldita sea corre rápido idiota! ¡Esos dragones lo van a destruir todo! ¡Informa a su majestad de la situación! "Grito Nassan con furia mientras agarraba al soldado del cuello para luego botarlo a un lado.

El templario rápidamente corrió a una velocidad impresionante.

¡ ¿Por qué justo ahora?!

"¡Maldita sea! " Grito Nassan mientras golpeaba una de las paredes con furia.

Si quieren hacer su hogar esta nación entonces tendrán que destruir todo a su paso… maldición… ¡No dejare que eso suceda!...

Los dragones sobrevolaban las gigantes murallas tapando el sol con sus gigantescos cuerpos mientras que sus rugidos hacían eco en toda la zona alarmando a toda la gente aún más.

Los soldados que estaban apostados en las murallas corrieron hacia los ascensores rápidamente era tal la cantidad de soldados alarmados por bajar de las murallas que algunos ascensores se llenaron rápidamente lo cual causo que el aparato no soportara todo el peso y cientos de soldados cayeron de las enormes murallas muriendo y dejando a los pocos que habían logrado bajar con heridas debido a que caían trozos de piedra y madera desde la parte superior de las murallas.

"¡Maldición! "¡Esto debe ser un sueño! " ¡No puede estar pasando! " "¡Corran!" Esos eran los gritos más comunes dentro de la multitud de personas que corría desesperada hacia la ciudad en caballos, carruajes y demás transportes que tuvieran entre la gente se encontraban hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños.

Los semi-humanos que estaban dispersados cerca de las murallas se quedaron quietos cada uno en su lugar su honor no les permitía escapar de cualquier enemigo aunque sea un enorme dragón de 20 metros de altura capaces de dominar magias tan altas que se acercaban al Reino Divino.

"Sabía que los humanos eran unos cobardes "Dijo un minotauro escupiendo.

"Esos son simples aldeanos guerrero además no podemos culparlos quien no estaría asustado por estos depredadores "Dijo Ittondri con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba como más cantidad de dragones se acercaban a las murallas.

"Jefe… que honor tan grande pelear con tales criaturas muchos no sobreviviremos "Dijo otro minotauro que estaba llegando de las murallas con agotamiento.

"Hiciste bien en venir aquí guerrero…si nuestro destino es morir peleando contra estos depredadores entonces que así sea "Bramo Ittondri levantando su hacha a lo alto dando aliento a los 12 mil minotauros que se encontraban con él.

"Brazo de acero necesitamos un plan para enfrentarlos, los dragones más ancestrales son capaces de usar magia muy superior si tantos han venido entonces alguien debe estar guiándolos es seguro que sea uno muy poderoso para traer a tal cantidad "Dijo Ournadra que estaba acampando cerca de los minotauros con un ejército de 25 mil soldados heteromorfos que cubrían una gran parte de los campos que estaban cerca de la ciudad.

"Matriarca ¿Tienes algún método? " Dijo Ittondri estrechando los ojos.

"Por desgracia no, nunca me he enfrentado a tal especie en mi larga vida así que lo que nos depara dependerá de quien sea el que este liderando este ejercito mítico" Dijo Ournadra mientras veía como los dragones aterrizaban en las murallas llenando casi por completo gran parte de la larga muralla.

"Supongo que deberíamos esperar algún mensaje del Señor Dragón de este ejercito al menos espero que el Rey no sea un embaucador como su padre y nos deje a nuestra suerte "

"Eso no pasara Brazo de Acero "Dijo Thathrak apareciendo de repente cerca de Ittondri.

"Debes dejar de hacer eso Thathrak me está empezando a irritar "

"Está bien, mi ejército está muy lejos de aquí dudo que pueda traerlos rápido "Dijo Thathrak mirando las murallas donde se postraban los dragones.

"No te preocupes Thathrak no creo que haga alguna diferencia contra esos depredadores no puedo creer que hayan reunido a tal variedad de especies esos son dragones de escarcha y magma ¿verdad? " Dijo Ittondri

"Así es además hay más tipos… ¿Quién dirige a este contingente? " Dijo Ournadra.

"Es poderoso eso es seguro tal vez un Dragón Lord "Dijo Ittondri.

"Hay muy pocos que se pueden llamar verdaderos señores dragón su especie casi esta extinta Brazo de acero pero si es así entonces solo se me puede ocurrir que sea alguno de los sobrevivientes de la guerra de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia " Dijo Ournadra

"Así es… Brightness Dragón Lord es un sobreviviente aunque también están el Deep Darknes Dragón Lord y Heavenly Dragon Lord que deben estar escondidos uno tal vez en una cueva mientras que el otro mezclándose con varias islas si alguno de los Dragón Lord está detrás de este ejercito entonces puede que también sepa del Rey Hechicero "Dijo Ittondri con una voz grave.

"Tienes razón es probable pero no podemos estar seguro de ello también es posible que haya aparecido un nuevo Dragón Lord o tal vez alguno del que no sepamos y que solo tenga ansias de poder " Dijo Ournadra.

"Esperemos que sea lo primero "Dijo Thathrak

"Sí que se tardaron ¿Dónde se metieron? ¿No ven lo desastroso que esta poniéndose este lugar? "Dijo Lariakthak mientras señalaba las murallas donde los dragones rugían estruendosamente.

"¿Q-Que es esto? ¿D-De donde aparecieron tantos? "Dijo Kazumi.

"Jajaja vamos a enfrentarnos a tales monstruos…que honor tan grande… "Dijo Rothdar emocionado y tratando de suprimir el temo que le provocaba ver tales monstruos en millares.

"Los minotauros son todos iguales son unos locos de las batallas… ¿No entiendes el peligro en el que estamos? " Reprocho Lariakthak a Rothdar.

"Así que aquí estaban… al parecer los jefes están ideando un plan "Dijo Molashta que se acercaba al puesto militar deshabitado.

"Molashta-san… "Dijo Kazumi

"Parece que ustedes también sienten el peligro que albergan esas bestias…" Dijo Molashta.

"Así es… ni siquiera yo podría contra tal numero… es peligroso muy peligroso espero que el que los esté liderando sea alguien que quiera hablar "Dijo Kazumi

"Tienes razón… apenas lograría los, considerando su número espero que vengan por el motivo que tanto nos perturba "Dijo Rothdar.

"Te refieres al Rey Hechicero el no-muerto … si es muy probable que sea eso ,en siglos no ha habido un movimiento tan grande como este además si se tomó la molestia de unir los diferente tipos de dragones entonces no creo que pueda pensar en otra razón " Dijo Ournadra.

"Estoy de acuerdo…los jefes mencionaron que el no-muerto puede que sea un "jugador" los seres legendarios como los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia "Dijo Molashta lo cual hizo molestar a Kazumi.

"Parece que sabes algo humano ¿Puedes decirnos? " Dijo Ournadra.

Kazumi cerró los ojos mientras pensaba una manera de poder explicarlo sin que descubrieran su origen.

"Solo conozco poco sobre los "jugadores"…la mayoría son leyendas que coleccione de niño "Dijo Kazumi mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

Los demás simplemente asintieron.

"Los "jugadores" son seres capaces de tener el poder de un dios según algunas leyendas son capaces de usar hechizos que trascienden los del décimo nivel además de eso poseen un arsenal de armas tan poderosas que podrían destruir nuestro mundo según mis conclusiones aparecen cada siglo entre ellos estarían los Seis Grandes Dioses, Los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia, Los Trece Héroes y tal vez puede que el Sabio Minotauro y como supondrán Ains Ooal Gown "

Tal revelación fue un balde de agua fría para cada uno.

Seres capaces de superar el décimo nivel que de por si se consideraba divino era impensable el séptimo nivel era considerado una bendición para el mundo personas capaces de tal hazaña eran tan pocos que se podían contar con los dedos de la mano aparte de eso estaban los Dragón Lord que usaban magia salvaje la cual era muy distinta a la de niveles y su uso era limitado a algunos usuarios era claro que era débil comparado con la de niveles debido a la extinción de los Dragón Lord a manos de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia que si eran de un calibre tal como describía Kazumi entonces eso explicaría como es que habían asesinado a una de las especies más poderosas de todas que eran los dragones tal vez con estos hechizos de nivel once eso explicaría porque se encontraban lugares en los que habían inmensos desiertos mientras que otros solo eran cementerios tan bastos como un país.

"Ya veo, entonces no es extraño que mi ancestro haya tenido tal fuerza como indican las leyendas… debo decir que es muy sorprendente que vayamos a las puertas de la muerte" Dijo Rothdar.

"Así es… estamos marchando contra un ser capaz de destruir países con un solo hechizo pero si no hacemos nada "Dijo Molashta aplastando con fuerza la alabarda que sostenía.

"…Si…si tales seres existieron con ese tremendo poder entonces explica cómo es que una raza tan poderosa como los dragones haya sido extinguida…el séptimo nivel ya es una bendición pero imaginar el onceavo nivel es tan difícil que no puedo imaginar tal destrucción que se liberaría si se decide usarlo "Dijo Ournadra

"Si, por eso debemos detenerlo después de todo es no-muerto un ser que odia toda la vida la teocracia que se mantiene aún en pie espera vencerla "Dijo Kazumi

"Esos tipos son despreciables, sería mejor si ese Rey de la muerte se los tragara "Dijo Rothdar.

"Así es pero lamentablemente ahora estamos aliados con ellos así que no podemos permitir que sean borrados del mapa aunque eso ya es inminente "Dijo Kazumi.

"Si tanto odian a esos tipos ¿Por qué tu Rey acepto aliarse con ellos? " Dijo Ournadra.

"No lo sé, no me han dicho nada si es por el poder que tienen creo que sería una tontería ayudarlos pero el Rey no es uno así que supongo que ha de saber algo que no quiere que sepamos tal vez tengan alguno de los tesoros de los "jugadores" después de todo ese país fue fundado por los Seis Grandes Dioses "Dijo Kazumi.

"Eso es sorprendente , no sabía que aun había un país fundado por estos "jugadores" si tu país odia a dicha nación entonces tal vez sea por lo que has mencionado tal vez hayan dejado algún articulo poderoso capaz de usarse contra ese no-muerto " Dijo Molashta.

"Así es, si lo tienen sería de gran ayuda no quiero pelear junto a un montón de basuras incluso si soy asesinado "Dijo Rothdar con un odio intenso.

"Si espero que estén rezando a sus dioses sino los dejaremos que sean consumidos por el Rey Hechicero "Dijo Kazumi con molestia.

"Bueno debemos apresurarnos a reunirnos con los jefes tal vez cuando lleguemos hayan ideado algún tipo de plan "Dijo Molashta.

Todos asintieron mientras caminaban en dirección al campamento donde residía una parte del ejército semi-humano.

Varios guardias fuertemente armadas galopaban cerca de un carruaje lujoso digno de un noble poderoso dentro del carruaje se encontraban Sebas y Solution quienes se dirigían a la reunión con los altos funcionarios de la teocracia slane.

"Sebas-sama ¿Cómo debería actuar? "

"Veamos creo que estaría bien seguir con la misma aunque deberás sorprender a los altos mandos con alguno que otro discurso ético sobre ciertas cosas "Dijo Sebas mientras ponía una de sus manos en su mentón.

"Entiendo que eso tiene que ver con la esclavitud de los elfos y la persecución de los desertores de la fe ¿verdad? "

Sebas simplemente asintió.

"Ten en cuenta que esta reunión es sumamente vital para el desarrollo de los planes que están por venir "Dijo Sebas con una voz seria y fría lo cual perturbo a Solution.

"¿Qué es lo que trata de decir? "

"Bueno…Recuerdas lo que paso con Shalltear-sama ¿Verdad? "

Inmediatamente solution prendió en ira.

"Por supuesto "

"Bien, entiende esto tal vez las personas que controlaron a Shalltear-sama estén dentro de esta nación "

"¿En que se basa? " Dijo Solution con frialdad.

"Bueno es porque es la única nación en la que es posible buscar rastros de "Jugadores" además de ser el más antiguo considerando que su poder militar es incluso superior a cualquier nación entonces lo más probable ,no, es seguro que los individuos estén involucrados con alguno de los altos funcionarios del país "

"Ya veo…Y Demiurge-sama ¿Llego a la misma conclusión? "

"Eso parece …bueno estamos cerca del lugar " Dijo Sebas mientras miraba por la ventana del carruajes como se acercaban a una iglesia enorme de unos 20 metros de altura con varios vitrales adornando la fachada mientras que el escudo de la teocracia slane estaba tallado en ella.

"Sebas-sama… ¿Cómo nos encargaremos si los humanos nos atacan? " Dijo Solution con una sonrisa amplia.

"Veamos…no son una amenaza por lo que no los mataremos pero si aparecen esos individuos entonces debes escapar e informar a Ains-sama de la situación "

"Sebas-sama aunque haya sido degradado de su posición aun es más valioso que yo para Nazarick sería más razonable que usted huyera "

"Podría ser así pero consideremos la situación si dichos sujetos realmente aparecen no creo que quieran matar al que se quede sino al que está huyendo aunque de todas formas dudo que suceda …la teocracia es muy razonable en cuanto se refiere a sus beneficios estoy seguro de que querrán que les ayudemos con la escases de alimentos"

"¿Aceptaremos tales demandas? "

"Así es, les haremos ver que no estamos involucrados con el Reino Hechicero e incluso les apoyaremos en lo que respecta a la formación del ejército para combatir a Ains-sama"

"Sebas-sama eso es considerado traición ¿Cómo es que siquiera piensas hacer eso? "Dijo Solution con una voz fría y viendo a Sebas como a un enemigo.

"No te preocupes Solution, mi lealtad esta con Nazarick además fingir estar de su lado nos permitiría involucrarnos más con los asuntos del estado a su vez obtendríamos más información valioso al principio dudaran de nuestra cooperación pero si logramos salvarlos de alguna crisis pondrán su fe en nosotros "

"Entiendo, si es así ¿Por qué refugiamos a los humanos y elfos? "

"Eso es porque debemos juntar a más personas que critiquen al gobierno de sus atrocidades, nosotros incitaremos pequeñas escaramuzas las cuales provocaran el decaimiento del poder nacional del país y con más partidarios para nuestro gobierno será una victoria con pocas bajas"

"Ya veo… aunque esta idea más me suena como algo que haría Demiurge-sama "

"Así es, ese fue su plan al parecer está tratando de superarse a sí mismo el acontecimiento del vasallaje del Imperio sin ninguna muerte provoco que hiciera varias estrategias para que haya la más mínima cantidad de víctimas "

"Así que era eso… ciertamente el supremo es alguien inalcanzable "Dijo Solution mientras que el carruaje se detenía y un doppelganger tocaba la puerta.

"Solution-sama hemos llegado"

"Bueno es hora…" Dijo Sebas mientras bajaba del carruaje

"Si "Dijo Solution bajando después de Sebas con gracia.

La belleza anormal de Solution deslumbro a los soldados de la teocracia slane que estaban parados a los lados de las puertas que daban a la iglesia.

Los cardenales junto con el pontífice máximo que estaban en las puertas de la iglesia sintieron un hormigueo en su parte inferior del cuerpo.

La Belleza Rubia portaba un vestido escarlata lujoso con detalles tan refinos de los que solo podían tener los grandes nobles o comerciantes muy poderosos, en su cuello llevaba un collar de oro del cual colgaba un rubí que combinaba con su atuendo, también portaba una pulsera en el brazo izquierdo mientras que colgaban unos pendientes de diamantes pequeños de sus orejas que la hacían todavía mas hermosa.

El mayordomo que acompañaba a la belleza era la figura misma de cómo se vería un Héroe si este hubiera vivido lo suficiente su mirada tan aguda y su espalda tan recta que se asemejaba a una espada, la contextura del mayordomo daba entender que era el guardaespaldas de la belleza.

El sequito que le seguía a la belleza consistía en 10 caballeros fuertemente armados su equipo podría considerarse como de primera clase comparado con el que el ejército de la teocracia portaba los movimientos tan precisos de los caballeros hablaban claramente de la calidad de guardias que tenían además de eso tenía a un mayordomo que era la viva imagen de un Héroe que seguía de cerca a la belleza.

Los movimientos de todo el sequito de la noble eran tan refinados hacían dudar de la procedencia de tales nobles, era cierto que los nobles existían por montones con clase y etiqueta muy pulidas pero no se comparaba en nada con lo que estaban viendo los altos mando era como si cada movimiento habría sido practicado interminables veces hasta volverse algo natural. La sonrisa de la noble cautivaba a los presentes mientras que la figura Heroica del mayordomo causaba un gran respeto entre los hombres presentes.

Mientras que el sequito de la Noble avanzaba los cardenales y el Pontífice Máximo se apresuraron a revisar por si había alguna falla en las vestimentas que portaban por supuesto ya habían comprobado antes de que estuvieran bien sus prendas pero estar ante tal hermosura no pudieron evitar pensar de que estaban mal arreglados.

Una vez hecho tal acto el pontífice máximo junto con los cardenales dieron la bienvenida al santuario que pertenecía a uno de los Seis Grandes Dioses y que de hecho había sido edificado por el mismo Dios por lo que se consideraba un lugar sagrado el cual no debía ser profanado y que se utilizaba para reuniones importantes solo para dirigentes de la fe y varias personas importantes que estaban afiliadas a la fe de los seis ,sin embargo, habían dejado pasar por alto eso debido a que querían impresionar a los nobles y ganar su confianza dando al descubierto sus orígenes.

El primero en dar la bienvenida fue el pontífice máximo.

"Les doy la bienvenida a este lugar sagrado grandes nobles Yo soy el Pontífice Máximo de la teocracia slane y ellos son…" Dijo El pontífice mientras pasaba el turno de presentarse a cada uno de los cardenales.

Los cuales se presentaron cada uno con su respectivo cargo dentro de la teocracia.

"Es un honor conocer a tales hombres que promulgan una fe tan justa y misericordiosa sin duda son el vivo ejemplo de la rectitud además de ser los guías para la humanidad "Dijo Sebas haciendo una reverencia.

"Caballeros les presento a mi señora Solution Épsilon hija de un acaudalado comerciante y ahora la dueña de todos sus bienes "

Los cardenales y el pontífice esperaban que la chica que estaba frente a ellos seria alguna noble del Imperio o del Reino que trataba de ocultarse de los registros que estos tenían pero la chica solo era la hija de una acaudalado comerciante eso explicaría porque es que no había registros de tal simplemente era que la chica lucia como una noble eso era todo. Con esa idea en mente disminuyo la hostilidad que tenían con esta chica pero aún tenía dudas sobre si tenía que ver algo con el Reino Hechicero.

"Es un placer conocerlos Caballeros "Dijo Solution con una voz encantadora y una sonrisa que conquisto a todos los presentes.

"Como dijo mi mayordomo Sebas Tian soy una poderosa comerciante por lo que no duden de mi sobre alguna afiliación con un Reino "

Los cardenales estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que lo decía como si ya supiera que tenían sospechas sobre ella pero claro eso solo era una coincidencia tenía que serlo pensaron los cardenales y el pontífice.

"El placer es todo nuestro sería muy mediocre nuestra hospitalidad si la dejamos en este lugar por favor acompáñenos dentro de este santuario sagrado para poder hablar con más comodidad "Dijo Maximilian.

"Su sequito deberá quedarse en este lugar por favor "Dijo Ginedine

"Está bien, sin embargo, me sentiría indefensa si al menos no dejan que mi mayordomo me acompañe "Dijo Solution con una voz jovial.

"Lamentablemente no podemos hacer eso no tenemos la seguridad de que la información que compartiremos con usted sea divulgada por su mayordomo "Dijo Raymond mirando de reojo al mayordomo.

"No se preocupen, Sebas es un sirviente confiable no dirá nada por favor estén seguros además me sentiría muy incómoda estando sin alguna compañía conocida "Dijo Soluton con una voz encantadora.

Los cardenales y el pontífice dudaron por un momento pero comprendieron la situación de la chica por lo que decidieron dejar que el mayordomo los acompañase.

"Muchas gracias entonces por favor guíen nuestro camino"

 _ **N.A. / Hola chicos…estoy exhausto, recién acabo de terminarlo…no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir por lo que intente terminarlo lo más rápido que pude en tres días debido a eso puede que haya algunos errores en la ortografía se los agradecería mucho si pusieran en los comentarios cuales… y también no olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció esta parte así como sus sugerencias sobre si se debería hacer algo mas o estaría bien dejar como está la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer este "fan-fic" que disfruto escribiéndolo realmente, nos vemos la próxima semana :D.**_


	12. Capitulo 3 - parte 3

Parte 3:

La Nación Torand o el Reino de Torand una de las más grandes naciones que existían en el continente central su ubicación estaba cerca de las cordilleras que daban al continente norte sus inmensas murallas que parecían haber sido creadas por gigantes eran imponentes sus vastos conocimientos y una fuerza militar eran avanzados por lo que las razas semi-humanas y heteromorfas no se atrevían a atacarla, sin embargo, eso no se aplicaba a los Dragones que fácilmente podían sobrevolar las murallas sus enormes cuerpos se veían opacados por la inmensidad de la muralla pero la cantidad de dragones que estaban encima de esta causaban terror en las ciudades cercanas.

Dragones… la raza más fuerte y poderosa que existía; sus gigantescos cuerpos, su longevidad, su sabiduría y el nivel de magia que podían dominar los hacían merecedores de dicho título.

Existían muchas variedades de dragones empezando por su tamaño que iban desde los 6 metros hasta los de 20 metros estos últimos eran muy raros y en su mayoría dormían por décadas en el mar confundiéndose con islas debido al paso del tiempo en el que se formaban ecosistemas en los que crecían algunas plantas y Vivian algunas animales.

Otra clasificación eran de acuerdo a sus escalas de poder que variaban dependiendo de la edad de tenían empezando desde los más débiles con una edad de 150 años hasta los más fuertes que tenían una edad de más de 500 años los cuales eran unos miles que sobrevivieron a la masacre de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia y por encima de estos últimos estaban los dragón Lord los antiguos gobernantes del extinto Imperio Draconiano estos últimos eran escasos y rara vez se podían ver a varios de estos juntos o al menos a uno de ellos.

Quien hubiera imaginado que los temibles dragones que habían sido cazados por los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia alguna vez volverían a ver la luz y más aún ver a tal cantidad.

Un dragón podía acabar con toda una ciudad, diez dragones podrían acabar con un pequeño Reino, cien dragones podrían destruir varios Reinos con facilidad…pero que pasaría si unos diez mil dragones aparecían…y además este número iba aumentando, oscureciendo el cielo, rugiendo estruendosamente…anunciando el final de este Reino mientras que el sol se empezaba esconder dejando un brillo rojizo caer sobre todo el lugar.

La ciudad fortaleza "Torin Harmart" ahora solo era una ciudad fantasma los ciudadanos, comerciantes, campesinos, y animales. Todos habían huido esto mismo sucedió en las demás Ciudades y Aldeas que estaban a 30 km de la ciudad fortaleza.

Los únicos que estaban cerca de los dragones eran semi-humanos, heteromorfos, humanos y elfos.

El Ejercito combinado por estas razas resulto en un numero de 300 mil soldados el ejército más grande que el mundo haya visto ondeando las banderas de sus facciones ,el ejército se extendía por más de 5 kilómetros, a la cabeza de este gran ejercito estaban los líderes de cada facción , como si fuera una reunión formal entre razas los dragones que estaban frente a ellos abrieron paso dejando pasar a un dragón de 10 metros con varios cristales en la espalda y un cuerpo que parecía tener un brillo celeste era justo decir que se parecía mas a un Diamante que a un Dragón. Este dragón descendió causando un pequeño terremoto cerca de los ejércitos con su elegante cuerpo extendió sus alas y lo que antes era una voz tan grave y temible se había convertido en una voz agradable, la voz que emitía este gigantesco cuerpo no coincidía con su apariencia que era la de un joven encantador.

"Un placer conocerlos líderes de vuestras razas y a usted también Alteza "

Los soldados que estaban reunidos quedaron desconcertados y varios dejaron caer sus mandíbulas.

"El placer es todo nuestro Señor-"

"Ha discúlpenme por no presentarme, Soy el Diamond Dragón Lord uno de los antiguos concejales de la Republica Agrand al sur de este Reino "Dijo El Dragón agachando la cabeza lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes. Este acto podría considerarse como sumisión pero fue todo lo contrario el ejército quedo intimidado aún más debido a que los rumores que tanto se contaban sobre esta especie eran ciertos.

"Es un honor Diamond Dragón Lord Yo soy…" Y así cada jefe de cada facción empezó a presentarse cordialmente.

"Esto es impresionante, ver a semi-humanos, elfos, heteromorfos y humanos formando un solo ejercito es impresionante la cantidad que hay en este lugar si es así entonces será más fácil explicar la situación aunque debo suponer que ya lo saben ¿verdad? " Dijo el dragón

Vaise y los demás jefes se sorprendieron pero solamente se lo guardaron ya que no debían mostrar tal actitud.

Vaise fue el primero en hablar.

"En cierta manera tenemos algo de entendimiento del porque su raza decidió venir a este Reino tan lejano" Dijo Vaise con una voz seria y estrechando los ojos.

"Ya veo, bueno entonces no tengo porque dar muchas explicaciones aunque sería mejor aclararlo…estoy aquí para combatir al Reino Hechicero concretamente al Rey Hechicero como verán este es un ejército "Dijo Diamond abriendo sus alas y los dragones que estaban en la parte posterior rugiendo.

 _Lo sabía…esto es un alivio._

Vaise inconscientemente revelo una sonrisa.

"No se preocupen, no estamos aquí para eliminar este país además si eso fuera cierto lo hubiéramos hecho ya hace mucho tiempo el asunto que concierne es sobre si podemos llevar esta guerra a las puertas del Reino Hechicero mis camaradas esperan que se acelere un poco las cosas "

"Entiendo, sería muy peligroso dejar que se expandiera aún más "

"Así es por lo que nosotros los llevaremos a la Republica Agrand"

Los jefes abrieron los ojos como platos.

"E-Espera Diamond-sama no querrá decir que vamos a estar montados sobre ustedes ¿verdad? "Dijo Thatrhak

"No le veo el problema es una emergencia después de todo, no tenemos el lujo de seguir dándole más tiempo "Dijo Diamond

"Pero…como es que transportaran a todo el ejército y además de eso están las provisiones considerando a la velocidad que irían dudo que puedan mantenerse estables "Dijo Ournadra

"Concuerdo sería peligroso ir en sus lomos sin antes prepararnos adecuadamente por lo que pediremos tiempo si aceptamos su oferta" Dijo Ittondri.

"No se preocupen hay algunos de mi especie que pueden cargar con ese problema además ellos serán en los que irán supongo que ya los habrán visto sobrevolar "Dijo Diamond

"A-Así es, nunca había visto semejante tamaño pero aun así no podemos partir siquiera dentro de un mes todavía nos falta muchas cosas por organizar y planear además de eso no podemos dejar la nación desprotegida por lo que necesitamos tiempo"

"Está bien pero tendrán un tiempo límite, será un mes y medio para que estén preparados creo que es un tiempo bien calculado además si perdemos la única nación que nos vincula con el sur seremos invadidos paulatinamente hasta ser conquistados dudo que vuestras razas quieran eso ¿verdad? "Dijo Diamond con una voz grave, la voz del joven había desaparecido dando lugar a una más atemorizante que intimido a todos los presentes.

 _Entonces si es así debo apresurar las cosas._

"Está bien… aunque dudo mucho que solo sea para eso que hayan venido a este lugar y tomarse la molestia de traer a tantos de vuestra especie "Dijo Vaise

"Eres un elfo interesante, bueno una de las razones era para hacer un tratado con ustedes "

"¿Tratado? ¿Para qué necesitan uno? Ustedes simplemente pueden tomar lo que quieran por la fuerza dudo que su especie sacrifique su orgullo" Dijo Vaise con una voz firme.

"Tienes razón pero lo necesitamos debido a la amenaza que supone Ains Ooal Gown debes estar al tanto de que su llegada sea uno que se haya profetizado ¿verdad? " Dijo Diamond

El tono de su voz junto con su apariencia y la cantidad de dragones que lo respaldaban hizo que los soldados de la alianza instintivamente temblaran dando a pequeños tintineos dentro del ejército.

"Así que la republica llego a la misma conclusión bueno es inevitable considerando que fue capaz de conquistar tres naciones en un tiempo tan corto "

"No pareces tener miedo… eso quiere decir que ya has decidido como terminara las cosas ¿verdad? " Dijo Diamond

"En cierta manera sí, pero eso no quiere decir que me daré por vencido luchare por el bien de mi país no dejare que un no-muerto masacre a mi gente "Dijo Vaise con una voz fuerte que hizo eco en el lugar.

Los soldados cobraron valor al escuchar dichas palabras y como si esas palabras hubieran activado un interruptor de [Encendido] todos se pararon firmes y alejaron el miedo que sentían por los dragones que estaban frente a ellos, ya no eran los antes soldados que querían escapar.

Este acto hizo sorprender al Dragón Lord y a los demás jefes.

"Vaya sí que sabes motivar a tu pueblo, Alteza, entonces esperaremos a que estén preparados por el momento tenemos un pequeño pacto, quisiera discutir sobre mas temas con usted en lugar mucho mejor pero por ahora me retirare "Dijo Diamond mientras volaba nuevamente hacia los dragones apostados en las murallas.

A medida que el Dragón Lord volaba más alto los dragones que estaban asentados en las murallas poco a poco fueron emprendiendo el vuelo y dejando vacíos los lugares donde antes habían estado, el sol nuevamente volvió a dar luz a la nación Torand.

El estado de ánimo lúgubre que se había expandido por todo el ejército no estaba por ningún lado en su lugar el brillo de sus ojos era tan resplandeciente como el sol que caía sobre el lugar no solamente estaban con un mejor ánimo sino que ahora contarían con el respaldo de una poderosa raza como eran los dragones.

 _Al parecer hasta los dragones están preocupados por esta situación, aunque supongo que es natural estar unidos para luchar contra un mal común pero esto ¿realmente solucionara todos los problemas raciales? …tengo la leve esperanza de que pueda cumplirse pero para eso…debemos perder ¿verdad?..._

"Alteza ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Aceptaremos la oferta del dragón Lord? "Dijo Nassan que estaba montando en un corcel cubierto de una armadura plateada.

"No tenemos otra opción más que confiar en lo que dice…además es lo más lógico en esta situación ¿Cómo podrían ayudar a destruir países al Rey Hechicero? " Dijo Vaise con una voz fría.

"Alteza…" Dijo Nassan con una voz débil.

"Majestad, al parecer todo el continente central se ha unido para derrotar al Rey Hechicero "Dijo Ittondri con una voz grave y bramando.

"Así es, pero ¿será suficiente? " Dijo Vaise

"No lo creo, pero solo podemos hacer lo mejor que podamos después de todo no podemos dejar de dar pelear al enemigo de la vida estoy seguro que ya ha convertido varios países en cementerios "Dijo Ittondri arrugando la frente.

"Tienes razón, tenemos una razón por la que luchar contra el no-muerto…una causa justa"

"Alteza ¿Aceptamos esta alianza? Dudo que podamos decir que no, considerando que apareció un dragón Lord" Dijo Ournadra.

"Concuerdo es muy difícil decir que no, todo lo que podemos es acatar sus mandatos, recemos porque estén diciendo la verdad "Dijo Thathrak

"Tú mismo lo oíste, Thathrak, ellos nos ayudaran a ir al frente en un tiempo corto considerando su vuelo lo que significa que no nos atacaran…quieren que vayamos al frente debido a que tenemos el poder para hacerlo dudo que la república pueda hacer algo siquiera "Dijo Vaise

"Tiene razón la única razón por la que es considerado un país fuerte es por los dragón Lord su fuerza militar excluyéndolos seria del calibre de un soldado novato aunque considerando que en su mayoría son semi-humanos podríamos decir que están al nivel de soldados humanos profesionales "Dijo Thathrak

"No subestimen a la república puede que parezca que solo son fuertes por los dragón Lord pero todavía tienen algunos monstruos ocultos dentro "Dijo Ittondri reprendiendo a los dos insensatos.

"Steel Arm tiene razón a pesar de que sean semi-humanos no entrenados adecuadamente aun albergan monstruos dentro sería muy descuidado no pensar en esto, Majestad" Dijo Ournadra.

"Está bien tendremos en cuenta sus preocupaciones entonces creo que deberíamos regresar a planificar todo para alistarnos para la guerra, cuento con ustedes para hacerlo con su gente "Dijo Vaise

"Está bien, estaremos preparados para ese momento primero nos abasteceremos sería bueno que nos den tierras en las cuales poder recolectar comida "Dijo Ittondri.

"Me encargare de eso supongo que la carne la pueden conseguir ustedes pero se los agradecería mucho si no aterraran a mis ciudadanos después de todo es muy repentino este cambio "Dijo Vaise mientras montaba su corcel.

"Está bien no se preocupe por eso avísenos en cuanto esté todo listo "Dijo Ournadra.

"Al parecer haré lo mismo Alteza "Dijo Thathrak

Vaise simplemente asintió mientras daba una orden a Nassan para que el ejército del Reino de Torand se retirara, lo mismo sucedió con los demás ejércitos.

"Alteza, ¿Esta seguro? Hacer un acuerdo de mutua cooperación es una cosa pero darles tierras dentro de la nación…" Dijo Nassan con voz pesada.

"Tienes razón , generaría descontento dentro de la población por eso debemos inventar alguna excusa para que puedan usar esas tierras por lo que replegaremos a todos los ciudadanos cerca de las ciudades más cercanas a la capital eso también debería ayudar en el futuro en cuanto dejemos la nación " Dijo Vaise

"Así es, deberíamos ocupar a la gente con algo para que no puedan darse cuenta de dicha cosa seria muy peligroso hacerlo público"

"Puede ser pero sería aún peor ocultarlo además no será por mucho tiempo será solo un mes y medio si podemos hacer que comprendan la situación entonces puede que los lazos entre las razas mejoren "

"Alteza… lo que dice es algo ideal no podemos asegurar que nuestras razas se lleven bien tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor"

"Si por ahora nos limitaremos a dar la noticia lidiaremos con lo que venga de alguna manera"

La academia de magia de la Nación Torand una que cada año daba al Reino miles de talentosos magos que se podían unir a varias órdenes o sino trabajar en los templos.

Su jerarquía era un tanto diferente de las demás naciones con rangos como: S, A, B, C, D, E Y F yendo desde el más fuerte hasta el más débil además de eso la academia solo era para aquellos que podían pasar el examen de selección en cual por lo menos se tenía que dominar el segundo nivel de magia y saber sobre la escritura de runas.

Talint´mar Ruath Raile era el más destacado de la academia de magia clasificado con el Rango de S aunque debido a su personalidad era difícil tomárselo enserio que fuera un Rango S pero eso no lo opaco de hecho por lo que se le reconocía era por su encanto con las mujeres por las cuales era rodeado, su edad era desconocida podría considerarse como el secreto mejor guardado por este.

Raile hoy iba a tener una audiencia con la directora.

"¿Para qué me habrá llamado? ¿Sera porque querrá declarar su amor por mí? , bueno eso es inevitable todas están sobre mi "Dijo Raile fantaseando.

"Nada de eso maldito anciano, entra rápido" Dijo Tara la cual había aparecido repentinamente.

Raile inmediatamente se convirtió en una roca.

"Cielos, de nuevo con esto si no entraras tendré que darte una ayuda "Dijo Tara mientras algunas chispas salían de su palma.

"No, no, no, no, por favor… ¡ENTRARE! " Grito Raile con pánico.

Tara y Raile pasaron inmediatamente hacia la habitación en la cual era la oficina de la directora.

"Siéntate, tenemos que hablar sobre mucho además deberías dejar de estar vagando sino vas a entrar en alguna orden o si quiera trabajar ¿Por qué no ser profesor? " Dijo Tara mientras tomaba su asiento.

"Bueno es porque solamente existo para mis fanáticas…no debo fallarles "Dijo Raile haciendo una pose de modelo y giñando el ojo.

"Oye sabes que solo te gano por 20 años ¿verdad? " Dijo Tara mientras tomaba una pluma y un libro.

A la vez que Raile se congelaba y el ambiente a su alrededor se ponía lúgubre.

"Demonios aunque aparentes tener 20 años realmente eres un anciano para los humanos "Dijo Tara

"Para… por favor…ya deja eso…estoy agonizando "Dijo Raile mientras se arrastraba por el piso.

"Está bien, tendrás que levantarte de una buena vez o si no te... matare" Dijo Tara mientras agarraba una joya que tenía en el cabello.

"¡Ya estoy bien! "

"Bien buen chico…bueno estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo como ya sabrás pudimos encontrar al cuervo nos tomó muy poco tiempo contactarlo por lo que es un alivio pero el otro asunto es concerniente a la localización del Demonio que esta infiltrado dentro del país "

Raile arrugo la frente mientras sacaba de una bolsa un anillo.

"Ya veo "Dijo Tara mientras agarraba el anillo y lo examinaba meticulosamente.

"Este era un anillo que encontré de los jefes tribales que asesinamos junto con los demás del equipo me intriga que esas tribu semi-humanas puedan tener esto además de eso es demasiado para que unos simples semi-humanos lo tengan normalmente"

"Tienes razón, alguien está moviendo los hilos primero fue la llegada de los semi-humanos con una alianza ahora los dragones ¿Qué está pasando? " Dijo Tara

"Si además de eso ¿Por qué se detuvo la epidemia? Sé que el cuervo pudo solucionarlo pero aun así que en unos días la cantidad de estudiantes controlados haya disminuido en un 100% es increíble y no solo eso, según lo que me dices es un Demonio pero ¿eso realmente es cierto? "Dijo Raile cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué tratas de decir? " Dijo Tara entrecerrando los ojos y devolviendo el anillo a Raile.

"No solo están controlando los hilos sino que también conocen de nuestros movimientos incluso diría que ya saben cómo actuaremos, el cuervo ya debió darse cuenta pero arriesgarse a cambiar esas acciones desencadenaría en un evento que no podamos prever además hablamos de un demonio…escuchaste sobre Jaldabaoth ¿verdad? " Dijo Raile hurgando el anillo.

"Si, un poderoso demonio que casi destruyo por completo un país entero se autodenomino "Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth "según el informe que llego de la teocracia…y que fue asesinado por el Rey Hechicero" Dijo Tara

"Así es, según el informe fue asesinado por el Rey Hechicero pero ¿realmente es cierto? " Dijo Raile

"Sugieres que tal vez haya confabulado con el Rey Hechicero ¿verdad? " Dijo Tara con una tono de frialdad.

"Si, es raro que este demonio haya aparecido al mismo tiempo que el Rey Hechicero ambos del mismo nivel de poder es intrigante ,pero si es así el demonio que está dentro del país debe ser este"

"Al parecer llegamos a la misma conclusión "

"¿Qué haremos? Estar escondiéndose de un demonio así es peligroso además de eso estoy seguro que tiene espías por toda la nación debió asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún cabo suelto "

"Si, al menos esta habitación está protegida deberíamos actuar inmediatamente con cautela si fue capaz de controlar a un número grande de estudiantes entonces es peligroso demasiado diría yo y ahora con el Rey Hechicero ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar si no somos cuidadosos? "Dijo Tara mientras dibujaba una runa en la mesa.

"[Espejo]" Conjuro Taira a la vez que la runa se encendía de un color dorado y como si fuera un proyector vertió imágenes en el espejo.

"Espera…esos son…" Dijo Raile sobresaltado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Eso es un hechizo de nivel once…esas monstruosidades debieron ser las invocaciones del Rey Hechicero "Dijo Tara señalando a las aberraciones.

"Ese hechizo fue capaz de destruir a un ala completo de 70 mil soldados ¿verdad?"

"Así es, el Rey Hechicero es un monstruo entre monstruos dudo que podamos vencerlo usando solo la fuerza y algunos hechizos "

"Si pero aun así ¿crees que pueda ser posible? "

"Duele decirlo pero no , aunque juntemos a todos los ejércitos del mundo ni siquiera lograríamos derrotar o siquiera entrar en la tierra del Reino Hechicero es triste decirlo pero solo nos queda montar una resistencia entre ambas partes del continente " Dijo Tara mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"Si, no podríamos lograrlo con todos los ejércitos del mundo pero si con personas excepcionales de poder abrumador"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? "

"Los Trece Héroes ellos combatieron a los Dioses Demonio…según las leyendas ,no, eso fue cierto ... "

"¿Y dónde podríamos encontrar sujetos así? El cuervo solo no podría contra un millar de caballeros de la muerte "

"Si, pero su nieto tal vez pueda además están los demás del grupo pude ver su fuerza y realmente son dignos de ser Héroes "

"Entiendo pero aun así no serán suficientes "

"Por eso necesitamos apoyarlos al menos encontrar un equipo adecuado para cada uno además de eso-"

"Bien, bien, te entendí debemos ayudarlos a conseguir algo mejor que su equipo actual bueno eso sería difícil hay pocos artículos así"Dijo Tara mirando el anillo

"Si"

"Realmente la pasaste bien con esos jóvenes ¿verdad? Aunque a decir verdad dude de que podrías llevarte bien con ellos considerando tu personalidad "

"Eso duele Tara "Dijo Raile mientras guardaba el anillo y Tara se reía.

"Bien entonces ¿Qué harás ahora? Supongo que te preparas para ir al frente ¿verdad? "

"No, me quedare en la nación a entrenar a magos de rango S "

"Oh… es la primera vez que te veo tan decidido ¿aceptaras volver a ser profesor de nuevo? "

"Si con la inevitable llegada del Rey Hechicero a esta parte del continente es indispensable tener a magos más fuertes además sería de gran ayuda para el crecimiento del país "

"Así que tu también algunas veces piensas así, bien entonces te asignare los horarios por ahora "Dijo Tara aplaudiendo y en el mismo instante la imagen del espejo cambio por otra.

"Esos son dragones…espera…expande la imagen "

A la vez que Tara alejaba la vista, Raile solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos.

"…Espera…esos son… miles de dragones "

"Si… pero… ¿Notas algo? " Dijo Tara mientras centraba la imagen en un dragón.

"Que tiene ese dragón "

"Míralo bien…"

Raile examino al Dragón que estaba señalando Tara y entonces asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ya veo…así que esta es la magia de los dragones "

"Si …la magia salvaje es capaz de esto …ilusiones materializadas… el tiempo es corto comparado con la de una normal pero la sensación y sus acciones , son como si fueran reales incluso sus presencias no se podrían notar si por lo menos no eres alguien especializado en magia o lanzas un hechizo parecido a esta runa " Dijo Tara mientras seguía dibujando una nueva runa.

"Si… a simple vista son miles de dragones pero en realidad son solo ilusiones ¿Cómo es que alguien puede dominar una magia así? "

"Es porque es un Dragón Lord…su especie esta casi extinta pero todavía hay algunos que aún viven en la república agrand "

"Entonces la magia salvaje ¿podría a llegar ser mejor que la de niveles? "

"No estoy segura pero ese podría ser el caso además este Dragón Lord pudo hacer una ilusión a gran escala dudo que uno normal pueda hacerla este dragón debe ser uno muy ancestral "

"Tienes razón además…" Dijo Raile mientras dibujaba una runa y esta encendía con un color plateado.

"Esto es increíble…se ha reunido todo el ejército posible "

"Si…Elfos, humanos, semi-humanos y heteromorfos, todos juntos conforman el ejército más implacable que hay…"

"Así es… y todavía faltan las demás órdenes y aún faltan semi-humanos y heteromorfos…"

"Seguiremos observando por un rato más a ver qué sucede…no creo que su majestad se haya dado cuenta de la magia "

"Si, es muy difícil detectar esta magia apenas pude darme cuenta "

"Si se nos unen ¿deberíamos pedirle al Dragón Lord que nos enseñe esta magia? "

"Dudo que estemos en condiciones para pedirle algo así no se si te diste cuenta pero entre esas ilusiones realmente hay unos cuantos dragones "

"¿En serio? No puedo distinguirlos"

"Eso es porque tal vez algunos usen magia de niveles mientras que otros no, en cualquier caso sería peligroso pedirle algo a un Dragón Lord que domina tal poder"

"Por cierto Tara, Borquen está incrustando hechizos de nivel seis en cristales de sellado ¿Por qué lo estas ayudando? "

"¿No es obvio? Necesitamos ampliar el arsenal de la nación además le debía un favor "

"Rayos otra vez con eso bueno debes seguir con tu trabajo Tara me retirare supongo que eso fue todo ¿verdad? " Dijo Raile mientras se paraba.

"Supongo… al menos tu no pareces interesado en estos asuntos"

Raile asintió mientras salía de la habitación e inmediatamente después un anciano apareció en frente de él.

"Mocoso, fíjate por donde caminas "Dijo el anciano el cual tenía un manto de color negro y un bastón, su espalda estaba firme y su voz grave hizo asustar a Raile.

"Discúlpeme, fue mi error "Dijo Raile

 _Espera, este anciano no es…_

"Un momento usted es el cuervo ¿verdad? " Dijo Rápidamente

"Ha….que es esa manera de disculparse mocoso ¿quieres que te una paliza? " Grito el anciano a la vez que Tara salió de la habitación y detuvo al anciano que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

"Por favor deténganse Katsugo-sama solo es un idiota "

"Umm….no parece ser de esos "Dijo el anciano confundido y examinando a Raile.

"Lamento mucho haber hecho eso Katsugo-sama "Dijo Raile agachando la cabeza con terror.

"Eso está mejor" Dijo el anciano calmado y volviendo al estado de un anciano normal con la voz frágil.

"Lamento esa falta Katsugo-sama ¿necesita algo? "

"Es cierto, tenía que hablar contigo y con un tal Raile…creo "Dijo el anciano con una voz débil la cual no contrastaba con su anterior YO.

"Espere… ¿conmigo? " Dijo Raile confundido.

"… ¿Eres tú?...que decepción "Dijo el anciano suspirando.

 _Maldito anciano._

"Ya veo entiendo entonces será mejor pasar…tú también vienes "Dijo Tara mientras arrastraba a Raile que intentaba huir.

Leinas empezaba a despertar, poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos y a levantarse del sitio que parecía ser una cama. La pesada armadura que tenía no podía sentirlo y su espada tampoco, al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba indefensa…inmediatamente trato de guardar la calma y miro por la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama.

 _Ya veo todavía estoy aquí pero entonces ¿Quién me recogió?_

Mientras buscaba la respuesta en su cabeza, tocaron la puerta 2 veces y mencionando su nombre.

"A-Adelante"

De la puerta entro un anciano fornido de aspecto galante y una sirvienta joven de pelo rubio con un aspecto caluroso como si fuera una madre que espera a sus hijos.

"Parece que despertaste Leinas "Dijo Tsuare con una sonrisa.

 _Entiendo pero ¿Qué paso con los intrusos?_

"Te encontramos inconsciente en los jardines puedes contarme ¿Qué paso?, Leinas "Dijo el anciano

"Si, ayer por la noche en mi patrulla encontré a unos tipos con armaduras de mitril asesine a unos 9 soldados pero según la información que recogí debieron haber unos seis más además de eso un hombre que al parecer pertenece a una de las escrituras de la teocracia slane también estaba entre ellos, por favor he fallado en mi deber de proteger a las personas de este lugar recibiré cualquier castigo "

Tsuare se sentó cerca de Leinas y le dio una sonrisa, Sebas igualmente mostró dicha actitud que sorprendió a Leinas.

"No te preocupes, Leinas-san la gente está a salvo gracias a que te enfrentaste a esos sujetos además por lo que me cuentas es muy difícil creer que alguien te haya podido vencer"

"Entonces-"

"Pero no te daré castigo Leinas, todavía no has llegado a tu limite además ese hombre es posible que se trate de un agente de la escritura negra "

"Pero si es así ¿Cómo es que nadie salió herido? Alguien así –"

"No te preocupes Leinas-san no pasó nada "Dijo Tsuare agarrando una mano de Leinas.

"Así es, lamento no haberte informado de eso aquel sujeto podría haber sido el enviado de la teocracia slane para detener a los insensatos que querían causar tal desastre "

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? "

"Bueno ayer cuando nos reunimos con los altos funcionarios de la teocracia slane hicimos un trato "Dijo Sebas mientras se acercaba a mirar cerca de las ventanas.

"Espere ¿Cómo es que puede tener un trato con asesinos? "

"Recuerdas lo que vinimos a hacer en este lugar ¿verdad? " Dijo Sebas con una voz reprochadora.

"S-Si pero aun así"

"Sé que no es fácil de aceptar Leinas pero debemos hacerlo no sabemos muchas cosas sobre la teocracia slane además de eso hay sujetos capaz de vencerte ¿eso no te preocupa? "

Leinas se mordió el labio.

"Lo sé, pero no dirá que vamos a matar a más inocentes ¿verdad? "

Sebas al ver el corazón ablandado de Leinas se dio media vuelta para darle una sonrisa.

"En el trato que hicimos no habrían más ese tipo de actos además el sujeto que incito esta persecución, El gran mariscal, ha sido degradado de su cargo así que podemos decir que ha sido una pequeña victoria "

"Ya veo así que eso paso entonces deberíamos seguir con lo que planeamos ¿verdad? " Dijo Leinas con una sonrisa

"Por supuesto ahora que está todo listo para la segunda fase debemos prepararnos dentro de unos días vendrán algunos guardias a este lugar para protegerlo mientras ellos estén tu podrás centrarte en aprender algunas cosas más "

"Entiendo, aunque volver a ser una noble es un problema no creo que sea adecuada para un cargo así ,hasta ahora solo he sido una guerrera "

"Leinas has sido una noble por mucho tiempo eso no cambio hasta la llegada del nuevo emperador estoy seguro que tienes muchas habilidades para ese tipo de cosas "

"Así es, Leinas-san confió en que podrás hacer un mejor trabajo "Dijo Tsuare mientras se levanta de donde estaba sentada.

"Tsuare deberías traer algo para comer a Leinas-san, debe estar hambrienta "

"Entendido "Dijo Tsuare haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

"Usted siempre tan amable Sebas-sama aunque sé que muchas sirvientas ya le han preguntado lo mismo ,déjeme hacerlo yo misma "

"De nuevo ese tema "Dijo Sebas suspirando

"Sería bueno para este lugar si usted terminara de esa manera muchas personas creen eso Sebas-sama, sé que Solution-sama está ganando una reputación digna pero me gustaría que fuera usted el que estuviera de gobernante de este país "Dijo Leinas con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos

"Puede ser aunque realmente no pienso que sea de esa forma muchas personas podrían aceptarlo pero no sería adecuado-"

"Tonterías, Sebas-sama usted es el hombre más galante y caballeroso que he visto en toda mi vida ,cualquier mujer que lo vea se cautivaria con ese don…"

Sebas quedo perturbado por un momento perdiendo la compostura.

"Ejem, Leinas-san deberíamos continuar este tema en otro momento por ahora me gustaría que te recuperases además si quieres puedes tomarte el día para recuperarte de la fatiga realmente te esforzaste ayer "Dijo Sebas mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"Está bien "Dijo Leinas con una sonrisa juguetona.

Realmente Sebas-sama no se da cuenta de esos detalles ¿Eh? Aunque a decir verdad me gusta más como un padre.

Los días pasaron y Leinas como cualquier día tenía que patrullar el lugar viendo si algo estaba fuera de lugar o si había algún problema aunque a menudo iba a los campos a ver a un niño.

Mientras esos días pasaron con tranquilidad aun sentía esa sensación de peligro que desprendió aquel hombre.

"La escritura negra ¿verdad? "

 _La unidad de operaciones más fuerte de la teocracia slane, ese hombre ¿realmente se llevó a esos tipos? Sé que Sebas-sama dijo que fue el enviado para terminar esa locura pero aun así no puedo quitarme esta sensación de que algo no estaba en su lugar._

Mientras pensaba vio un carruaje lujosamente decorado entrando por la inmensa puerta principal que daba a la mansión.

"Sebas-sama, al parecer ya regreso "

El carruaje se detuvo y el guardia que tenía las riendas de los caballos aparco el carruaje con destreza y desmontando a la vez que del carruaje emergieron dos figuras como era costumbre en este lugar. Sebas y Solution cada uno interpretaba su rol a la perfección aunque sebas tenía el cariño de la gente que trabajaba en este lugar Solution era respetada por todos no había solo alguno que hablara mal de ella como tal se había forjado una reputación muy buena y algunos todavía creían que era alguna noble.

Como dictaba la etiqueta Leinas se inclinó ante Solution.

"Bienvenida Solution-sama "

"Oh Leinas veo que ya estas mejor "

"Muchas gracias por su preocupación Solution-sama no hubo ningún suceso que alterara la tranquilidad de este lugar "

"Ya veo entonces, te encargo los caballos y la guardia Leinas "

"Entendido"

Inmediatamente Sebas y Solution entraron a la mansión mientras que Leinas saludaba a los guardias que entraban por la puerta principal de la mansión.

"Leinas-sama veo que ya está mejor nosotros nos encargamos de esto usted tiene más responsabilidades ¿verdad? " Dijo Rober

"Gracias Rober entonces les encargo el resto "Dijo Leinas mientras se dirigía hacia la mansión, hoy tenía que encargarse nuevamente del papeleo militar como era su rutina aunque no era tanto para quejarse era cierto que se necesitaba cierta capacidad intelectual para este trabajo además de eso tenía que supervisar el trabajo de los guardias los cuales habían sido contratados por Solution aunque en realidad se trataban de varios doppelgänger que habían sido ordenados que intentaran mezclarse e interactuar con los humanos y extraer cualquier información relevante con respecto al gobierno de la teocracia slane.

"Bueno debo encargarme del papeleo aunque en realidad son leyes jurídicas es increíble que haya tantos huecos en la ley estoy seguro que el Emperador hubiera cambiado por completo esta constitución" Dijo Leinas mientras sacaba un libro de un espacio negro.

"Leinas-sama se ve mucho mejor ahora ¿quiere que le prepare algo? " Dijo Veldia una sirvienta que estaba limpiando el pasillo en el cual había varias habitaciones además dando lugar a los jardines acuáticos un jardín hermoso que era cuidado por las sirvientas.

"No es necesario Veldia, te llamare si algo sucede "Dijo Leinas mientras ingresaba a una habitación que estaba cerca a los jardines acuáticos de la mansión.

"Entendido "Dijo Veldia mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Leinas-sama "Dijo Meru otra sirvienta de la mansión que estaba limpiando el despacho de Leinas y hacia una reverencia hacia Leinas.

"Bueno puedes retirarte Meru, tengo que trabajar también hoy "Dijo Leinas al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia las ventanas.

"Entendido, por favor solo haga sonar esta campana si necesita algo entonces con su permiso "Dijo Meru señalando una campana que estaba en el escritorio de Leinas y saliendo de la habitación.

"Está bien "

Veo que todo ha estado muy tranquilo estos días además ya no escucho alguna noticia mala de la teocracia slane ¿Qué es lo que exactamente pactaron Sebas-sama y la teocracia?

Al mismo tiempo que Leinas miraba por la ventana los jardines acuáticos Sebas y Solution bajaban unas escaleras que estaban ubicadas en el lugar más profundo de la mansión se podría decir que se parecía mas a un bunker ya que había poca iluminación y el lugar por el cual se ingresaba era único y angosto además de eso la zona en la cual se ubicaba estaba cerca de un cementerio más concretamente el mausoleo que había sido construido hace poco tiempo.

El hedor de la muerte estaba presente mientras que algunos gritos se podían oír levemente, el ambiente de este lugar se podría considerar un purgatorio.

Sebas y Solution caminaban por estos pasillos tranquilamente viendo como varios humanos enjaulados trataban de liberarse flagelándose a sí mismos con las cadenas, algunos ya estaban en un estado de putrefacción.

"Puedes adelantarte Solution recordé algo que debo manejar primero "Dijo Sebas mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.

"Entendido Sebas-sama "Dijo Solution mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo buscando la celda donde se encontraba su mascota aunque le gustaban los humanos que había capturado no se comparaban con el espécimen que había atrapado anteriormente ya había jugado con los demás pero estos rápidamente desistían por lo que solo los derritió por aburrimiento.

Solution por fin encontró la celda en la que estaba su mascota y la abrió lentamente ,la mascota se llenó de felicidad al ver a su dueña y se arrastró hasta los pies de Solution lo siguiente que hizo fue lamer sus botas.

"Volví mi pequeño perrito ¿Cómo te has comportado? " Dijo Solution mientras acariciaba su cabeza y miraba el lugar que estaba lleno de desechos que había causado el animal.

"Al parecer no te contuviste…bueno no puedo culparte no hay otro lugar pero aun así "Dijo Solution mientras pisaba la cabeza del animal.

El animal gimió de dolor mientras trataba de lamer las botas de Solution para complacer a su dueña.

"Así es, así es, eso es lo que debes hacer bueno Sebas-sama estará pronto aquí así que deberías limpiarlo "Dijo Solution mientras pateaba lejos a la mascota dejando marcas en su cuerpo.

La mascota se retorció de dolor mientras trataba de limpiar el lugar.

"Buen chico, ahora debería encargarme de ti también aunque no soy una buena torturadora me gustaría aprenderlo ¿No lo crees? " Dijo Solution mientras agarraba la barbilla del humano que estaba encadenado a la pared y amordazado, en sus ojos claramente se podía notar el terror que sentía.

Pero antes de que esta mujer jugara otra vez con su cuerpo la puerta hizo un chirrido.

"Sebas-sama ¿Qué piensa hacer? Es un humano interesante "Dijo Solution con una sonrisa retorcida mientras examinaba el cuerpo del humano.

"Déjame ver… no podemos liberarlo ya que tiene mucha información supongo que se lo enviaremos a Demiurge-sama aunque no sea de mi agrado, es el más adecuado para esa tarea" Dijo Sebas frotando su barba.

"Es muy inusual de su parte decir eso Sebas-sama aunque me gustaría jugar un poco con el "Dijo Solution mientras sus manos empezaban a deformarse dando a dos antenas en cada mano.

"Al parecer encontraste alguien adecuado Solution pero no podemos dejar que se quede en este lugar, las personas sospecharían además no puedes arruinar tu reputación "Dijo Sebas entrecerrando los ojos y viendo al hombre que estaba en cuatro patas tratando de limpiar el lugar con su cuerpo.

"No diga eso Sebas-sama quisiera jugar un rato más después de todo no tengo a muchos humanos así para jugar tal vez-"

"Dije que no se quedara, pero si no quieres dejarlo entonces tendré que matarlo "Dijo Sebas con voz fría.

Solution inmediatamente ordeno al humano que se detuviera.

"Entendido, Sebas-sama ¿Debería contactar con Demiurge-sama? "

"Así es debe llevarse a estos dos "Dijo Sebas mientras miraba a los dos humanos.

Uno que estaba en cuatro patas desnudo y lamiendo las botas de Solution con un collar metálico que estaba conectado a una pared.

El otro era un humano amordazado y encadenado a una pared forcejeando las cadenas mientras intentaba gritar.

"Quería jugar un poco más…" Dijo Solution mientras utilizaba un pergamino de [Mensaje]

[Demiurge-sama]

[Solution ¿Sucedió algo?]

[Si, Demiurge-sama acabamos de capturar dos humanos uno es interesante mientras que el otro es solo basura]

[Ya veo entonces lo recogeré inmediatamente, puedes deshacerte de la basura]

[Demiurge-sama ¿Podría permitirme quedarme con este humano?]

[No, tienes que eliminarlo sería muy desastroso dejar a un cabo suelto además de eso estas conviviendo con humanos ¿verdad?…Debemos ser muy meticulosos Solution]

[Entendido]

Solution cortó el mensaje mientras que una cúpula negra aparecía en medio de la sala y emergían de estos dos demonios con aspectos de bestias.

"Demiurge-sama nos envió ¿Cuál es el humano? " Dijo un demonio con forma de ave.

"Es el de cabellera rubia además creo que su equipo debería ser examinado "Dijo Sebas señalando un rincón

"Entendido" Dijo el demonio mientras hacia una reverencia.

Inmediatamente los demonios desencadenaron al humano y este intento escapar pero fue atrapado por una mano monstruosa de la cual parecía brotar magma.

El humano fue atrapado por la espalda con facilidad y su cuerpo quedo marcado con quemaduras que lo hicieron chillar.

"¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Te pagare!" Grito mientras su carne seguía siendo asada por la mano y siendo arrastrado hacia el portal.

Los gritos aún se podían oír mientras chillaba, gritaba, lloraba y pedía que lo salvasen.

Había sido un error para el haber aceptado tal misión pero ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber que dentro de esa mansión habitaban monstruos? Monstruos con formas humanas.

Aunque sintió que el anciano que había entrado lo salvaría después de todo su imagen era la de un Héroe cuando lo vio en el templo pero no fue nada de eso sus ojos estaban llenos de frialdad y una intención asesina abrumadora que lo asusto más que la misma mujer.

El formaba parte de la escritura negra una de las más poderosas dentro de la teocracia slane pero aun así no pudo contra estos monstruos, intento escapar pero en ese momento fue capturado por unos insectos con forma humana en el fondo creyó que su desaparición alertaría a los altos funcionarios no importaba si solo era una noche ya tendrían que sospechar de estos nobles pero no fue así los días pasaron y nadie vino.

"Bueno debes encargarte de ese humano Solution como dijo Demiurge-sama sería muy peligroso dejar a un cabo suelto "Dijo Sebas mientras abandonaba la sala y el portal se cerraba.

"Está bien, me divertiré por un momento con el luego lo matare ¿Esta bien eso? "Dijo Solution con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cocytus se aproximaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba cautivo el Minotauro mientras que los ejércitos se establecían cerca de un valle que estaba a unos 12 kilómetros de la ciudad Fortaleza Garudak situado cerca de una cadena montañosa poco accesible.

"Cocytus-sama ¿deberíamos explorar las defensas de la ciudad? " Pregunto un Balfok

"Así es, ve con tu equipo a investigar la topografía del lugar así como la cantidad de soldados estacionados y si se encuentran con alguien, mátenlo rápidamente no deben perder el tiempo"

"Entendido" Dijo El Balfok mientras que Ains en su papel de Momon salía de la tienda donde estaba el minotauro.

"Cocytus-sama ¿en cuánto tiempo atacaremos? " Dijo un Zoastia que era el encargado de una legión.

"En unos 5 días, prepárense para asaltar el lugar una vez que regrese el equipo de exploración además pongan fuertes cerca de las montañas junto con centinelas vigilando el perímetro no deben darse cuenta de nuestra presencia"

"Entendido"

Mientras Cocytus ,más se acercaba al lugar donde se hallaba el cautivo pudo darse cuenta que los humanos estaban irritados con la presencia de semi-humanos y hombres-bestia dentro del ejercito del Reino Hechicero ,sin embargo, no podía mostrar una actitud que dañara la imagen del Reino Hechicero por lo que contuvo su ira.

"Cocytus-sama ¿Cómo procedemos? "Dijo Ains mirando la tienda donde estaba el minotauro.

"Debemos interrogarlo necesitamos saber cuánto información obtuvo no podemos dejar que escape con esos datos" Dijo Cocytus

"Entendido, entonces con su permiso "Dijo Ains mientras hacia una reverencia.

Cocytus estuvo a punto de detener a su amo, sin embargo, se contuvo debido a que su amo le había prohibido que lo viera como un superior mientras estuvieran en el Reino Draconico.

Cocytus entro a la tienda donde estaba el minotauro encadenado completamente y enjaulado.

El minotauro se veía muy malherido con sangre brotando de su cabeza y con rasgos de una batalla feroz por todo su cuerpo la sangre que goteaba de su mentón estaba acumulándose en el piso hasta formar un pequeño charco.

Cocytus supo inmediatamente que había sido apaleado por los humanos, sin embargo, su amo estaba en ese lugar por lo que debió dejar vivo al minotauro por alguna razón en especifica después de todo su amo era la pura sabiduría si era por la información entonces había acertado pero si era por otra razón entonces debía seguir persistiendo en la tarea de ser más capaz fue lo último lo que creyó Cocytus que era lo correcto.

El minotauro al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a Cocytus y nada más verlo, se sorprendió.

"Un Hombre-Hormiga…" Murmuro el Minotauro.

"Así que tú eres el que estaba espiándonos dime ¿Cuánto sabes? " Dijo Cocytus mientras se sentaba en un tronco que estaba cerca.

"¿Cómo es que hay un hombre-hormiga en este lugar? " Dijo el minotauro raspando los dientes.

"¿No responderás? " Dijo Cocytus con molestia y expulsando un aire frio por sus mandíbulas haciendo temblar al minotauro.

"Bueno llegados a este punto no tengo nada más que contarte hombre-hormiga supongo que sabes que vengo de la nación minotauro o al menos esa idea tienes"

"Así es ¿La nación minotauro esta tras esta invasión? "

El minotauro solo se rio como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste.

"No hombre-hormiga, mi pueblo no atacaría a unos débiles humanos además ¿Por qué ustedes están ayudando a los humanos? "

"Ya veo, no soy alguien a quien le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, sin embargo, debo dar buenos resultados para mi maestro "Dijo Cocytus con una voz fría y soltando una sed de sangre monstruosa haciendo asustar al minotauro.

"¿Q-Que demonios eres? "Tartamudeo el minotauro

"Responde ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién esta tras la invasión? ¿Cuántos más hay? "Grito Cocytus mientras desenfundaba una espada.

El minotauro trato de reprimir todo el miedo que sentía y le plantó cara a Cocytus.

"N-No te diré nada H-Hombre hormiga si el sufrimiento me espera entonces lo aceptare en pos de salvar a mi gente "Grito el Minotauro con una voz grave.

"Así que es eso, que lastima "Dijo Cocytus mientras cortaba por la mitad la jaula y junto con ella la cabeza del minotauro.

El minotauro antes de morir pudo decir solo algunas palabras mientras sonreía.

"Mi pequeño Rothdar"

La sangre salía a chorros del cuerpo del minotauro mientras que Cocytus salía de la tienda con un mal sabor de boca había fallado en su primera prueba pero no podía perder el tiempo torturando a alguien que por más que lo hiciera sufrir no diría nada.

"¿Qué paso Cocytus-sama? "Dijo Ains que estaba acercándose al lugar luego de haber escuchado un grito.

"El minotauro no dirá nada, sería una pérdida de tiempo torturarlo "

 _Así que lo mato bueno de todas formas ya tengo toda la información del minotauro, sin embargo, es importante la información ya debería saber eso aunque tiene razón en perder el tiempo torturándolo…además yo use magia._

"Entiendo ¿En cuánto tiempo atacaremos? "

"Sera dentro de cinco días ,cuando lleguen los exploradores nos movilizaremos en grupos de 20 mil personas para poder tener una mejor movilidad debido a lo poco accesible que son la montañas "

 _Ha mejorado en cuanto a lo estratégico además ya envió exploradores por lo que deberían demorar un día y medio contando el planeamiento entonces es un buen tiempo además podría haber algunas minotauros en la zona ,Cocytus realmente ha mejorado si los guardianes pueden mejorar entonces el poder de Nazarick se incrementaría._

"Eso es bueno entonces debería prepararme para el asalto "

"Así es quisiera que tú y Nabe junto con los demás humanos formen un anillo de centinelas alrededor del campamento cualquier indicio de espionaje debe ser reprimido no debemos dejar que se den cuenta que estamos cerca"

"Entendido "Dijo Ains haciendo una reverencia mientras regresaba al campamento humano donde se encontraban varios hombres y mujeres descargando de los carruajes comida y demás cosas.

Gabriel el sub-líder del equipo Crystal Tear estaba discutiendo con una persona encapuchada que agarraba a Gabriel de la cota que llevaba puesto.

"Maldita sea, líder no puedes hacer eso ¿Estás loco? "Dijo Gabriel

"No, no lo estoy por fin he encontrado a mi ángel "Dijo Cerebrate viendo a Narberal que estaba entrando a una tienda alejada del campamento principal.

"¿Qué no te gustaban las niñas? Maldito pervertido "Dijo Harmean

 _¿Líder?_

Sande que estaba sentado en un tronco de madera cerca de la tienda donde residía el equipo de aventureros solo podía ver la escena con vergüenza.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Ha…Momon-sama…esto…bueno…"Tartamudeo Sande debido al comportamiento tan poco profesional que estaban demostrando sus compañeros

Harmean que estaba apoyada cerca del carruaje solo podía suspirar.

"Dejen de holgazanear y vengan a ayudar con esto, rápido "

"No, eso no puede ser posible..." Dijo Gabriel al encapuchado que aún seguía agarrándolo por el cuello.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? " Dijo Ains vertiendo agua fría sobre ambos mientras que Harmean que estaba caminando hacia la tienda término chocando contra Momon.

"Disculpa por no darme cuenta Harmean-san "Dijo Ains mientras le daba una mano para levantarse a Harmean.

"N-No es nada Momon-sama es descuido mío por no mirar por donde iba" Dijo Harmean tartamudeando.

"Oh ya veo, así que este es el famoso Héroe Momon de la oscuridad un placer conocerte soy Cerebrate Listeanfoal como ya debieron decirte mis compañeros de equipo soy el líder del equipo de aventureros adamantina Crystal Tear" Dijo con orgullo mientras mostraba su armadura y equipamiento con una pose ridícula.

"L-Líder por favor deja de hacer eso nos estas avergonzando "Dijo Harmean mientras se cubría el rostro.

Ains solo podía ver la escena como algo familiar, él también había pensado que las poses de batalla eran geniales hace mucho tiempo pero ahora solo le causaban vergüenza ajena que tuvo que ocultar con dificultad.

"No se preocupe Gabriel-san, también es un placer conocer al líder de un equipo de aventureros adamantina "

"Así es "Dijo Cerebrate con superioridad lo cual enfado a Harmean quien le dio una tunda en la cabeza.

"Ten más respeto maldito pervertido "Dijo Harmean

"Lamento esa falta de respeto Momon-sama "Dijo Gabriel mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Cerebrate solo pudo agarrarse la cabeza adolorido el golpe había sido más fuerte que de costumbre.

"M-Maldición Harmean eso dolió "Dijo Cerebrate mientras se agarraba la cabeza

"N-No se preocupen, está bien además quisiera preguntarle algo a Cerebrate-san"

Cerebrate todavía adolorido asintió

"¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?"

"Oh es eso bueno en realidad tuve que venir a todo galope cuando me entere de que iba estar el equipo adamantina Oscuridad en la guerra"

 _Entonces este es solo otro fanático bueno ya me acostumbre de todas formas aunque es extraño que llegara tan rápido sin que me diera cuenta tal vez tenga algún talento que lo haga imperceptible o algo parecido , como sea debo averiguar que habilidades posee._

"Ya veo bueno a lo que venía debemos encargarnos de la vigilancia del campamento durante estos días que estaremos acampando debemos percatarnos de cualquier espía que se trate de infiltrar "Dijo Ains mientras miraba la montaña que estaba cerca del campamento.

"Bueno en ese caso no hay problema supongo que nos estacionaremos en esas partes como un anillo ¿verdad? " Dijo Cerebrate mientras señalaba unas cuevas que estaban en la montaña.

"Así es además quisiera preguntarles una cosa… ¿Saben algo sobre la nación minotauro? "

El equipo se incomodó tras la mención de minotauros debido a que habían sido repelidos por tales ya hace mucho además los miembros anteriores del equipo Crystal Tear se habían retirado por heridas graves permaneciendo como miembros originarios Gabriel y Cerebrate.

"Sabemos cómo actúan pero no tenemos nada de información sobre la cantidad que hay "

"Tengo entendido que hace años ustedes estaban presionando a los hombres-bestia pero poco después fueron desplazados "

"Así es "Dijo con pesar Cerebrate

"Cuando estábamos a punto de repeler por completo a los hombres-bestia aparecieron minotauros con armamento mágico e incluso algunos eran guerreros profesionales no tuvimos más remedio que retinarnos si no queríamos sufrir más bajas "

"¿Y qué sucede con ese minotauro contra el que nos enfrentamos? "Dijo Ains presionando aún más al equipo.

El equipo se miró y como si Gabriel hablara por el equipo completo fue el primero en hablar.

"No sabemos nada de ese tipo de Minotauro su armamento era muy extraño no era algo a lo que nos habíamos enfrentado antes a decir verdad se sentía más fuerte que los minotauros con los que habíamos luchado podríamos decir que era un guerrero de elite "

"Concuerdo con esa conclusión hasta ahora había visto cadáveres de minotauros con armaduras y armas mágicas débiles pero este de alguna manera tenía un equipo muy superior al del resto "

"Así es, si hay más de ellos dentro del ejercito de hombres-bestia deberíamos tener cuidado hizo falta su ayuda para poder vencerlo "Dijo Gabriel

"Exacto, por ahora solo nos enfocaremos en repeler al ejercito de hombres-bestia tanto como sea posible de las ciudades del Reino Draconico el único pesar es que las ciudades puedan volver a ser retomadas por estos minotauros profesionales por lo que deberíamos asentar pequeños grupos que vigilen el lugar"

"Tiene razón aunque sería más fácil cazar a estos minotauros para evitar más bajas "

"Eso mismo pensé pero sería muy peligroso separarnos mucho considerando que uno solo es tan fuerte como 500 soldados me gustaría que ustedes se encargaran de localizar a estos minotauros una vez que entremos a las ciudades con los ejércitos sé que tienen muchas habilidades que nos serán útiles para esta tarea" Dijo Ains mientras examinaba el equipo que tenía cada miembro.

"Ya veo tienes una mente aguda Momon-san bueno entonces supongo que nos encargaremos de eso aunque a decir verdad nos gustaría que nos acompañase si nos encontramos con otro minotauro de ese calibre por supuesto antes nos aseguraremos de eso"

"Entiendo, entonces estaré esperando que encuentre a dichos minotauros además de eso busquen algún tipo de información que nos ayude a saber sobre la localización del general del ejército de hombres-bestia"

"No hay problema, aunque sería mejor que los ejércitos se vayan dividiendo en varias partes para ser más eficaz .Las montañas son un problema son poco accesibles además de eso los minotauros y hombres-bestia podrían utilizarlos para tendernos trampas ¿Qué piensa? "

"Exactamente eso pensó el General del Ejercito del Reino Hechicero aunque estoy seguro que el ejército del Reino Draconico emplea esta táctica ¿no es así? " Dijo Ains viendo el campamento.

"Tiene razón entonces creo que nos encargaremos de contarle el plan al capitán del ejército del Reino Draconico seguro que estará de acuerdo, Momon-sama"

"Cuento con eso Cerebrate-san entonces si me disculpan" Dijo Ains mientras se alejaba del lugar con curiosidad.

 _Ese tipo tiene un aura extraña, es casi como si estuviera tratando de que no note su presencia ¿tendrá algún talento para eso? Si es así, entonces eso lo haría peligroso para Nazarick alguien capaz de tener ese tipo de habilidad parecido a la invisibilidad total, no, es mucho mejor que eso es casi como si no existiera debo de hacer que trabaje para el Reino Hechicero o al menos debo hacer que él se quede._

"Bueno debo encargarme de eso luego debería hablar más con el sobre esa habilidad…" Dijo Ains mientras caminaba hacia su tienda que estaba en una parte alejada.

"Bueno eso deberá esperar "Dijo Ains mientras entraba a su tienda y una Nabe arrodillada estaba dentro esperándola.

"Ya deja de hacer eso, estamos en el Reino Draconico debemos estar en el papel del equipo de aventureros Adamantina "Oscuridad"" Dijo Ains mientras se sentaba en un sofá que habida convocado a este lugar, alrededor suyo también estaban varios muebles lujosos que habían sido transportados desde Nazarick hasta este lugar debido a las insistencias de Narberal.

"Entendido, Momon-san… ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar con unos humanos tan débiles? ¿No sería mejor solo usar el ejército de Cocytus-sama? "

"Ese podría ser el caso pero necesitamos que el ejército del Reino Draconico vea en acción al del Reino Hechicero para que gane más fama además de eso me gustaría que Cocytus también dirija a un ejército que no ha entrenado que aprenda a adaptase al cambio constante será bueno para su desarrollo también deberías hacerlo Nabe a veces los humanos pueden ser interesantes…como esos sujetos"

"La escritura negra…si tuviera que decir el limite al que pueden llegar los humanos serian ellos aunque solo me llamo la atención uno "

"Así es, concretamente el semi-dios el descendiente de un "jugador" su poder completo está oculto me di cuenta que tenía algunos artículos anti-espionaje por lo aún debe dudar de nuestras intenciones aunque a decir verdad sería mucho mejor que trabajara para el Reino Hechicero sería un desperdicio dejar a un espécimen tan extraño morir" Dijo Ains con una voz fría de un coleccionista mientras se agarraba el mentón.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no altera sus recuerdos? "

"No seas idiota, se trata del descendiente de un "jugador" será difícil hacer eso además no sabemos qué clase ítems más posean aparte del ítem mundial "Caída del Castillo y del país", sinceramente me sorprendió que tuvieran dicho ítem no puedo culparlos por eso pero aun así los hare pagar "Dijo Ains mientras apretaba su puño

"Si es así ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Se atrevieron a controlar a Shalltear-sama esas moscas "Dijo Narberal con desprecio e ira.

"Lo haremos pero no ahora debe ser un golpe letal tal que no podrán volver a resurgir además ya todo está listo ¿verdad? " Dijo Ains mientras miraba una esquina de la tienda.

De la esquina se abrió un [portal] del cual emergieron varios doppelgänger y a la cabeza de este grupo Pandora´s Actor.

"¿Me llamaste? Mi señor "Dijo Pandora´s Actor mientras se ponía de rodillas junto con los demás doppelgänger

"Así es, te encargaras del personaje de Momon como lo hiciste pero será por un buen tiempo espero que puedas manejarlo bien recuerda que no debes manchar su reputación después de todo de eso depende nuestros planes para con el Reino Draconico ¿entendido? " Dijo Ains mientras disipaba el hechizo de [Guerrero Perfecto].

"Entendido "

"Bien, le informare a Cocytus mas tarde además los demás doppelgänger deberán mezclarse entre el ejército humano…Nabe encárgate que todo salga bien "Dijo Ains mientras se teletransportaba a Nazarick.

Ains inmediatamente apareció en una sala donde estaban Demiurge, Albedo, Shalltear, Aura y Mare. En el instante que apareció Ains dentro de la sala los guardianes se pusieron de rodillas dando la bienvenida a su maestro.

"Veo que todos ya estan reunidos, como planeamos la teocracia slane ya empezó a actuar y como tal enviara a su carta del triunfo para exterminar a Sebas…o si no es eso utilizaran el ítem de clase mundial "Caída del Castillo y del País" entiendo que están preparados para cualquier improvisto que suceda" Dijo Ains mientras caminaba y sentaba en un sofá para poder visualizar las imágenes que daba el espejo mágico.

"Así es, la teocracia ya mordió el anzuelo lo que queda es esperar como ordeno hemos tomado las medidas necesarias para que nadie interfiera también nos hicimos cargo de los idiotas que intentaran detenerla además si aparecen con ítem mundial inmediatamente los exterminaremos y tomaremos el ítem antes de que se use en Sebas "Dijo Demiurge con una sonrisa amplia.

"Exactamente "Dijo Ains mientras usaba el espejo para dar las imágenes de un templo poco iluminado.

"Ya veo, aunque no pudo saber qué nivel pueda tener es seguro que es muy fuerte ¿deberíamos matarla Ains-sama? Podría ser un peligro "Dijo Albedo mirando en el espejo la figura de una joven.

"Ains-sama ya dijo que la necesitamos Albedo además se ve genial quisiera que estuviera en mi guardia personal ¿Qué le parece Ains-sama? " Dijo Aura con emoción.

"Jajaja si tienes razón considerando su linaje eso sería lo más razonable aunque me gustaría quedase en el Reino Hechicero supongo que se sentirá mucho mejor dentro de un lugar en el cual hay varios de su raza ¿Qué te parece Mare? " Dijo Ains viendo como mare se le quedaba viendo atentamente.

"S-Si usted así lo dice entonces e-está bien Ains-sama "Dijo Mare sobresaltado.

"¿Qué pasa Mare? ¿Te gusta? "Dijo Aura molestando a su hermano pequeño

"E-Eso no es cierto H-Hermana "Dijo Mare rápidamente.

"Ustedes deben calmarse estamos en la presencia de Ains-sama, además este es un momento muy crucial ¿no es así? Ains-sama "Dijo Demiurge viendo a Ains.

"Si tienes razón es un momento crucial "Dijo Ains con una voz fría y sin emociones.

 _He esperado mucho tiempo por esto realmente lo he estado esperando._

 ** _N.A/ : Hola chicos espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo me tomo mucho tiempo en pensar las lineas e intentar darles una buena lectura , espero que me digan sus opiniones en los comentarios así como corregirme en la ortografia se los agradecería mucho sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima semana y por cierto !AHORA SE VIENE LO MEJOR!_**


	13. Capitulo 3 - parte 4

Parte 4:

La noche caía sobre el Reino Re-Estize la noche traía consigo el silencio en todo el Reino excepto en Re-Asenaru la frontera entre el Reino Re-Estize y la Republica Agrand, el ruido intenso que se podía escuchar no era la de las personas alarmadas sino de la armadura chochando unas con otras. La cantidad de soldados que habían sido enviados para repeler al ejercito de semi-humanos de la Republica Agrand eran un total de 30 mil eran pocos, pero era lo que había planeado la Reina quien tenía un intelecto superior y que poco a poco iba ganado el apoyo de las personas.

La ciudad de Re-Asenaru estaba cerca de las montañas que era el límite entre ambas naciones como tal era difícil el acceso y solamente aventureros de platino o soldados entrenados podrían sortear esta montaña que estaba llena de peligros como eran las emboscadas de semi-humanos salvajes como ogros, goblins y demás razas.

Las tropas del Reino corrían sin cesar, esto era debido a dos razones en particular. La primera era debido a que la ciudad no entraba en conflictos con la republica lo cual resulto que los nobles que alguna vez habían controlado esta ciudad descuidaran su mantenimiento lo cual resulto en que las murallas terminaran siendo desgastadas y algunas partes de esta estaban derrumbándose por lo que se necesitaba de mano de obra para repararla y el tiempo no estaba a favor del Reino. La segunda era consecuencia de la primera, la republica era muy fuerte no solo por los semi-humanos que ya de por si se consideraban peligrosos también por los concejales dragón que gobernaban esta nación, la mayoría de los soldados que habían venido a este lugar eran entrenados y voluntarios cada uno de ellos había elegido venir a este lugar debido a sus propias convicciones.

Brain y Climb estaba al mando de este ejercito cada uno desempeñaba un papel diferente Climb era el encargado de asignar las tareas a cada guarnición mientras que Brain se encargaba de planear la defensa de la ciudad también como para poner algunas trampas cerca de la ciudad para ayudar a disminuir el número del enemigo , cada uno estaba muy ocupado y no podían relajarse ya que el tiempo en el que podrían atacar al Reino no era apremiante aunque la Reina había dicho que la republica podría atacar dentro 1 semana esto aún no los tranquilizaba por lo que apresuraron las cosas.

La fatiga que azotaba a los soldados era agobiante por lo que se necesitó de turnos diferentes para cada guarnición, algunos que habían venido maldecían haber venido al lugar mientras que otros se quejaban por no poder masacrar semi-humanos.

"Oye ¿Cuándo se supone que atacaran? "

"No lo sé, pero no creo que sea hoy "

"Así es, ya han pasado 17 días y no aparece ningún semi-humano "Dijo un soldado que estaba terminando su turno con enojo.

"Oye, no digas eso además ya falta poco ¿no es así? "Dijo otro soldado que llegaba para entrar a su turno.

"Si, sí, eso dirán, pero no debemos bajar la guardia en momentos así ustedes acaban de terminar su turno vayan a descansar mientras que los demás ya terminan "Dijo Brain que había aparecido detrás de estos soldados que estaban sentados en las gradas de una torre.

Los soldados quedaron congelados al escuchar esas palabras e inmediatamente agacharon la cabeza, intentando disculparse.

Brain simplemente soltó una sonrisa cansada.

Él había estado escuchando a muchos soldados diciendo las mismas palabras y con el mismo ánimo, pero no podía decir nada después de todo estaban pidiéndoles que trabajasen como albañiles todo este tiempo, aunque eso no iba a afectar su decisión estaban luchando contra la Republica Agran que estaba repleta de semi-humanos.

"No se preocupen, no los voy a aprehender además sería mejor que empiecen a descansar luego de esto tenemos que preparos para la defensa el equipo de exploración a reportado movimiento de semi-humanos a juzgar por esto deberían llegar en unos dos días así que prepárense" Dijo Brain con una sonrisa feroz que intimido a los soldados que inmediatamente fueron a sus camarotes que estaban cerca.

Por supuesto que lo que había dicho era mentira, el equipo de exploración aún no había reportado nada, pero era mejor que estos soldados estuvieran en mejores condiciones si sucedía algo las mismas palabras habían sido dichas a varios soldados con esa actitud.

"Vaya hay que ver con estos tipos , bueno supongo que debo encárgame de mi trabajo yo también " Dijo Brain mientras caminaba hacia la zona de la muralla que faltaba por reparar en ahí se encontraba Climb y algunos soldados que estaban por terminar la zona que faltaba por reparar de la muralla…Climb a pesar de estar al mando del ejército junto a Brain no vago ni un solo momento ,cuando no tenía que asignar tareas iba a ayudar con la reparación de la muralla lo cual hizo ganar el respeto de los soldados.

"Bien con esto terminaremos de repararla deberíamos dejar que seque esta noche al día siguiente ya debería estar seco por mientras pongamos algunos soportes de madera para que refuerce esta zona "Dijo Climb con las manos manchadas junto con su demás ropa dando órdenes a los soldados que estaban trabajando con él.

"Parece que ya terminaron por completo la reparación es realmente afortunado que no nos hayan atacado estos días "Dijo Brain mientras caminaba hacia climb.

Los soldados alrededor inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia mientras que Climb respondía a esas palabras con una sonrisa.

"Así es, con esto podremos estar listos para cualquier, aunque todavía tenemos que reforzar algunas partes "Dijo Climb mientras caminaba hacia un cubo con agua para lavarse las manos sucias.

"Sí que has estado trabajando mucho Climb ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?, Yo me encargare a partir de ahora de la vigilancia"

"Muchas gracias Brain-san entonces si me permiten "Dijo Climb haciendo una leve reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia una de las torres donde dormía.

Los soldados que habían terminado el trabajo de albañilería no perdieron el tiempo y siguieron las órdenes de Climb de reforzar el muro.

"Entonces puedo estar seguro que estarán bien con eso ¿verdad? "Dijo Brain dirigiéndose al grupo de soldados mientras que se volvía hacia una de las torres de vigilancia.

Los soldados respondieron afirmativamente y empezaron a sacar algunos soportes de madera del almacén cercano.

Un soldado que vigilaba las puertas que daban a la ciudad corriendo, parecía que era urgente debido a la velocidad que iba.

"Brain-sama los exploradores han reportado movimiento por parte de semi-humanos al parecer llevaban armaduras no sabemos la cantidad exacta, pero son muchos "

Brain había dejado a exploradores cerca de las montañas entre ellos había magos por lo que podían usar [Mensaje] debido a que no era muy confiable ideo una serie de palabras para confirmar que eran realmente el grupo.

"Ya veo entonces será mejor prepararnos considerando la distancia deberían llegar en unos 3 días, muy bien todos terminen sus tareas lo más rápido y descansen "

"Entendido "Dijo el soldado mientras se dirigía a las tropas de soldados que estaban cerca mientras que Brain subía hacia la torre que se dirigía.

Así que por fin aparecieron, sí que se tardaron, pero bueno al menos tenemos tiempo para prepararnos por el momento debería dejar que todos descansen.

La torre a la que se dirigía Brain era la más alta de entre todas, desde este lugar se podía ver las montañas que de lejos se veían diminutas arriba de esta torre siempre tenía que haber dos magos y un soldado especializado en ranger.

Como había ordenado Brain las tres personas que debían estar en este lugar, estaban cumpliendo su tarea a la perfección cada uno estaban claramente fatigados después de todo eran pocos los que habían accedido a este puesto, los magos eran en realidad aventureros que se habían quedado en la ciudad para ganar dinero.

"Brain-sama, no hubo ningún incidente en estos días "Dijo un mago que estaba apoyado cerca del muro mientras veía las llanuras con aburrimiento.

"Bien, bien, sé que están aburridos de ver este lugar siempre a la misma hora, pero no deberían bajar la guardia aun esperamos el ataque de los semi-humanos "

Los tres simplemente suspiraron con cansancio, era cierto lo de esperar, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo? El aburrimiento hacia brotar la mala actitud de los presentes-

"Brain-sama si me lo permite ¿Realmente atacaran? El tiempo ya paso desde que se anunció la invasión, pero hasta ahora no ha sucedido "

"Ya lo sé, no tenías que recordármelo además ya atacaran dentro de unos tres días los exploradores ya han visto al ejercito de semi-humanos "

Los tres al mismo tiempo dieron miradas de "Enserio se tardaron"

"Vamos, ustedes deberían descansar y me gustaría que me ayudasen a dar el mensaje a todas las tropas "Dijo Brain dándoles una mirada de comprensión.

"Entendido, entonces supongo que nuestro trabajo a partir de hoy ya termino ¿verdad? "Dijo un mago con cansancio.

"Así es antes de eso ayúdame con hechizo de amplificación de voz para dar el mensaje, lo suficiente para que me escuchen solo los que están dentro de los muros "

El anuncio de Brain Unglaus hizo eco en toda la ciudad que hasta hace poco todavía habían personas habitándola, pero debido a que se había anunciado que la republica agrand atacaría el Reino rápidamente las personas dejaron sus hogares y los comerciantes se retiraban de la ciudad ,los aventureros habían decidido también marcharse pero aún seguía el gremio de aventureros activo en la ciudad para los pocos aventureros que se habían quedado para ganar algún dinero matando monstruos o estar de guardias para algún noble del lugar, aunque la guerra civil había cesado hace no mucho esta no había afectado mucho a las ciudades más alejadas de la ciudad como tal algunos todavía podían vivir vidas tranquilas en cualquier lugar pero eso era solo una minoría.

La gran mayoría estaban con hambre y sin tierras que les pertenezcan algunos decidieron asentarse en lugares fijos y forman una villa para ellos mismos siguiendo el ejemplo de la aldea carne que alguna vez había pertenecido al Reino Re-Estize y que ahora florecía como otras ciudades de dicho país.

Una minoría fue lo suficientemente valiente para ir al Reino de un no-muerto para poder tener un futuro mientras que otros por temor decidieron quedarse. La esperanza para el pueblo del Reino Re-Estize era algo imaginario ,sin embargo, la situación había cambiado luego de que Renner fuera coronada Reyna algunas reformas que implemento lograron que se solucionaran muchos problemas y como la capital había quedado destruida además de ser una ciudad que albergaba malos recuerdos la Reina decidió fundar la nueva capital en E-Libera que estaba al este de la antigua capital su ubicación un poco insegura debido al bosque cercano que debía tener semi-humanos ,sin embargo, se había usado para el entrenamiento de los soldados en un par de meses el bosque estaba limpio de monstruos y como no habían suficientes monstruos o semi-humanos para practicar se decidió hacer una caza de estos semi-humanos por parte del Reino enviando soldados experimentados con novatos lo cual había disminuido la tasa de ataques por monstruos. La condición económica no era muy buena para el Reino pero debido a que ahora eran vasallos del Reino Hechicero ,este intervino para impulsar el desarrollo del país debido a eso se pudieron entrenar a más soldados como lo hacía el Imperio , las nuevas edificaciones y reconstrucciones de algunas ciudades asediadas por la guerra civil provoco que hubiera mucho trabajo para la gente y los comerciantes que venían de E-Rantel habían asentado sus locales en la nueva capital dando como resultado una prosperidad venidera. El apoyo de la gente aumento con estas reformas además de eso los asesinos o algunos criminales fueron entregados al Reino Hechicero como lo había demandado , la curiosidad de la gente por saber que les pararían logro un efecto de apoyo hacia el Rey Hechicero después de todo entre ellos habían muchos que los habitantes odiaban mientras que los que habían sido inculpados fueron dejados libres y los que lo inculparon fueron sentenciados a muerte , las medidas extremas del Reino Hechicero fueron controvertidas entre la gente pero al final termino en solo opiniones. Al final el Reino Re-Estize poco a poco comenzaba a crecer pero aún estaba a muchos años de avance en comparación con el Imperio que había estado avanzando y creciendo con una velocidad que no se había visto más antes aunque esto ya se había visto con el Emperador de Sangre fue mucho más notorio cuando el Reino Hechicero lo hizo vasallo y aunque su fuerza militar se redujo solo a cuatro legiones eso no afecto en nada al Imperio quien contaba con el respaldo del Reino Hechicero ,sin embargo, no creía eso ;para empezar el Rey Hechicero quien había mostrado una inteligencia monstruosa había diseñado planes tan simples que podrían ser vistos por cualquier persona con un poco de criterio y cada parte de ese plan había sido hecho tal y como estaba en esa hoja ,pero aún seguía buscando algún plan detrás de todo eso, ya que, alguien como Ains Ooal Gown era muy meticuloso pero ¿Dónde están esos planes que tanto lo hicieron temblar? . Por lo que sabía Ains Ooal Gown ocultaba cualquier rastro de sus acciones, además el anuncio de su muerte no había tenido ninguna repercusión entre la gente simplemente fue tomada como una broma de alguien que quería hacerse el gracioso diciendo que "Desde el principio ya estaba muerto", sin embargo, si eso realmente hubiera sido causado por el Reino Hechicero ¿Qué querían hacer? Cada vez que pensaba esas cosas, Jircniv, su cabeza no paraba de dar teorías una tras otra sin parar lo cual desembocaba en un pasatiempo que tenia de descubrir que es lo más probable que haga Ains Ooal Gown.

Jircniv como cualquier otro día estaba en la cama hablando sobre estas cosas que pensaba de Ains Ooal Gown con la concubina con la cual había terminado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? "

"Bueno si eso fuese realmente cierto… Ains Ooal Gown sería un simple humano con la formo de un no-muerto poderoso ¿Verdad? "

"Si, pero solo estoy divagando eso es imposible considerando como es que ha sometido a varios países y parece que dentro de poco el Reino entrara en conflicto con el Reino "Dijo JIrcniv con un tono jovial.

"Ya veo entonces como país vasallo ¿No deberías prestarles ayuda? "

"No estoy obligado a hacerlo a menos que el Reino Hechicero lo diga además no pienso perder la fuerza militar que me queda después de todo aún hay algunos nobles inservibles que podrían sublevarse…necesito que el país siga mejorando apagando esas pequeñas llamas"

"Eso es muy propio de ti, pero últimamente no has tenido mucho trabajo ¿verdad? "

"Eso es debido a que el país en parte es manejado por el Reino Hechicero además de alguna manera siento que podría agradecerle a Gown-dono por eso, últimamente debe estar muy ocupado "Dijo Jircniv mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía sus prendas.

"El Reino Draconico ¿verdad? "

"Si, si lograr destruir o absorber a la teocracia entonces tendrán parte del continente sur considerando su expansión rápida ya habrá llamado la atención de las naciones que se encuentras en todo el continente "

"El Imperio Troll dudo que le ponga atención únicamente pelean entre sí por el poder lo mismo se aplicaría para las demás naciones semi-humanas a excepción de la Republica"

"Tienes razón, aunque sería muy descuidado de nuestra parte bajar la guardia después de todo estamos cerca de algunas tribus semi-humanas y aun esta la gran nación minotauro, aunque dudo que se acerque una vez que Ains Ooal Gown tome al Reino Draconico" Dijo Jircniv mientras se ajustaba sus prendas y se veía en el espejo para retocar si estaban bien.

"Bueno entonces supongo que tienes que trabajar como Emperador "

"Diríamos que sí, aunque realmente lo que hago es hacer tareas menores, pero al menos es mejor que el país completo sea destruido "

"Entonces te volveré a ver cuándo estés de buen humor para pasar un buen rato, ya me está empezando a agradar tus charlas sobre Ains Ooal Gown es muy extraño de tu parte ser tan abierto"

"Ciertamente, bueno entonces debes pedir a los sirvientes que limpien el lugar "Dijo Jircniv mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación y volviendo al papel de Emperador.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación un guardia se le acercaba alguien conocido para él y además de eso su más confiable guardia Baziwood Peshmel

"Alteza supongo que ya lo habrá oído ¿deberíamos intervenir? "Dijo Baziwood mientras saca un pergamino de su bolsillo.

"Ya veo, así que tenemos que participar de alguna manera en esta guerra es del Reino Hechicero ¿verdad? "Dijo Jircniv con cansancio, si querían que participaran de alguna manera en la guerra solo tenían que ordenarlo.

"Parece que se ha obsesionado con el Rey Hechicero bueno, aunque esto parezca extraño, esta carta llego del Reino Re-Estize "

Jircniv se perturbo con la revelación, no sería extraño que lo dijera el Reino Hechicero pero el Reino era un asunto distinto siempre habían tenido disputas por tierras y aunque ahora eran técnicamente aliados aún tenían odios entre ellos.

"Que extraño "Dijo Jircniv abriendo el pergamino y leyendo cada palabra minuciosamente por la escritura vio que era de Renner por lo que lo estudio completamente dándole tres revisiones, al final simplemente arrugo la frente.

"Parece que es de suma importancia de acuerdo a su reacción, Alteza"

"Si, en resumen, nos están pidiendo nuestra cooperación en la guerra contra la república agrand por lastima no tenemos el personal suficiente para eso, así que declinaremos dicha propuesta "

"¿Dejara que el Reino sea consumido? "

"Ya deberías saber mi respuesta además esa mujer es peligrosa, si dejamos que siga de esa manera el Imperio se verá opacado además estoy seguro de que Ains Ooal Gown intervendrá dadas sus acciones creo que eso es posible"

"Entiendo, entonces deberíamos ir con los demás para discutir el asunto"

"Si, aunque sea una perdida tiempo igual de alguna manera debo cumplir mi rol "

La nación torand junto con las tribus de semi-humanas que estaban dispersadas por todo el territorio del continente central aunque podría decirse que eran todos en realidad solo eran el 39% de todos los semi-humanos que habitaban en el continente central, el porcentaje restante se encontraban en los demás países de semi-humanos que habían en el continente central.

El tiempo que había pedido esta alianza al Dragón Lord para poder ir hacia la república agrand había pasado en un instante, los tambores de guerra una vez más sonarían como lo hicieron en la guerra contra los Dioses Demonio.

Las ciudades que estaban cerca de los muros fueron deshabitadas y concentrando a la mayoría de humanos como elfos cerca de las ciudades que estaban cerca de la capital las cuales estaban protegidas por un muro de 40 metros era muy pequeña en comparación a la que rodeaba a la nación ,pero todavía se erguía imponente además como la mayoría del ejercito iba a ir a la guerra se decidió crear un campo de fuerza mágico por si ocurría algún inconveniente mientras la nación estaba con defensas básicas.

Las personas que no irían a la guerra eran en su mayoría niños y ancianos que no podían ir a morir debido a que se tenía una posibilidad muy alta de perder la guerra ,claro está que esto no fue dicho a los ciudadanos.

El ejército del Reino de Torand era conformado por Humanos, Elfos y Semi-elfos.

La mitad del ejercito eran civiles que servirían para llevar armamento y varias cosas que se necesitarían para la subsistencia del ejército, la otra mitad del ejercito eran profesionales y como tales cada guarnición tenía su propia especialidad por otra parte estaban las órdenes del país, las cuales eran pequeñas con el número que representaba el ejército de la nación, pero eran letales y debido a eso, la mayoría de sus efectivos se quedaron en el país.

El ejercito de los semi-humanos era conformado por las distintas razas que existían en las llanuras y aunque eran solo una parte de la totalidad que existían en el continente central aún eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para abrumar a varios Reinos, y a pesar de que hace poco empezaron a formar una alianza con la nación torand, no pudieron rechistar luego de haber escuchado del poder del Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown.

La fuerza con la que había arrasado todo un país había hecho temblar a estos semi-humanos orgullosos, los dragones que habían sugerido llevarlos a la Republica Agrand iban apareciendo de a pocos en el cielo.

En la puerta Sur de la nación torand las figuras de los dragones aparecían y sus rugidos se oían nuevamente por toda la muralla mientras que los soldados aun con miedo se mantenían firmes debido a la fuerza de su Rey Vaise ,su actitud y personalidad eran extrañas para muchos debido a la poca responsabilidad que tenía ,pero eso no opaco su carácter cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos muchos lo consideraban un Héroe dentro del país y como tal tenía el respeto de su pueblo ,sin embargo, eso era sola una parte de todo lo que era.

[Está saliendo todo a la perfección ¿verdad?] Resonó una voz en su cabeza.

[Si solo es cuestión de tiempo…]

Los pensamientos de Vaise fueron interrumpidos por alguien que conocía desde que era un niño.

"Alteza, el ejército está listo "Dijo Nassan que estaba a su lado montado en su caballo.

"Perfecto, pareces que ya llegaron… ¿están todos a una distancia adecuada? " Dijo Vaise mientras veía como el Dragón Lord descendía con elegancia sobre el prado.

"Si "Dijo Nassan mientras veía como esa figura junto con otros dragones descendían sobre la pradera, sus enormes cuerpos hicieron ver a todo el contingente como basura.

"Hemos llegado en el tiempo estipulado como pediste, Alteza "Dijo Diamond con una voz suave y agradable.

"Le agradezco mucho, Diamond Dragón Lord "Dijo Vaise con respeto.

"Bueno ya que están todos reunidos aquí, supongo que ya deberíamos llevar esta guerra al sur" Dijo Diamond mientras hacia una seña para que más dragones de 20 metros de altura descendieran.

"Como dijimos, os llevaremos en nuestro lomos supongo que estos serán suficientes para vuestro ejército, Alteza "Dijo Diamond mientras los enormes cuerpos del tamaño de pequeñas islas provocaban pequeños temblores cerca del lugar haciendo que varios soldados tropezaran y cayeran.

Los soldados en cierta manera tenían miedo, esos enormes cuerpos cubrían un vasto espacio en el prado, Vaise que estaba cerca de estos tuvo que tragarse el miedo que sentía para no dejar en ridículo a su país.

"Ya veo, con esos enormes cuerpos será suficiente…se lo agradezco" Dijo Vaise agachando la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces será mejor apresurarnos…" Dijo Diamond mientras los dragones se echaban en el prado y Nassan que estaba cerca dio la orden junto con los demás jefes tribales.

Los soldados al principio dudaron, pero cuando vieron a los semi-humanos subiendo los lomos de los colosos no tuvieron más remedio que seguir.

"Alteza-"Dijo Diamond mientras ese enorme cuerpo era cubierto por una nube de niebla celeste y poco a poco se disipaba hasta que de esa niebla emergió una figura humana.

Los soldados que estaban cerca notaron este hecho y ensancharon los ojos, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron Vaise y Kazumi.

"-Seria muy descortés de mi parte si no cumplo con la parte del trato que acordamos "Dijo un joven apuesto de unos 21 años, tenía el cabello largo de color celeste con ojos escarlata y una armadura que parecía haberse hecha de cristales.

"Si…un buen lugar seria ese "Dijo Vaise mientras señalaba un puesto militar que estaba cerca de las enormes puertas.

"Hey , Nassan…hazte cargo de todo hasta que terminemos nuestra charla "Dijo Vaise mientras desmontaba de su caballo e iba con el joven hacia el puesto militar.

Nassan que estaba con la boca abierta, reacciono a la voz de Vaise.

"C-Como ordenes, Alteza"

Los soldados estaban anonadados por tal espectáculo.

"¿De dónde salió?" "Oye, ese es el poder de los Dragón Lord ¿verdad? " "Así que las leyendas son ciertas "Esos eran los comentarios más comunes de los soldados que empezaron a especular y dejar de hacer su trabajo.

"¡Vuelvan a su trabajo! ¡Que creen que están haciendo! "Grito Nassan con una voz poderosa que hizo asustar a los soldados.

Vaise junto con Kazumi y el joven que estaba cerca, entraron al puesto militar.

"No deberías hacer eso en un lugar tan abierto Diamond Dragon Lord "Dijo Vaise mientras se encogía de hombros.

El joven simplemente empezó a reírse.

"Pero tienes que admitir que eso fue genial, Vaise "Dijo el joven cambiando el tono de su voz formal.

"Solo llamaste la atención…maldición, deberías dejar de hacer eso "Dijo Vaise con cansancio.

Kazumi que estaba con ellos no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la actitud tan familiar que tenían estos dos.

"A-Alteza, con su permiso…podría ser-"

"Es como lo ves Kazumi…este Dragón Lord tan temible es en realidad un amigo mío "Dijo Vaise

"E-Espere entonces…quiere decir "

"Es como has deducido "jugador"…este tipo pidió mi ayuda no hace poco aunque debo admitir que fue realmente molesto tener que planear todo eso "

"¡ ¿EHHHH?! " Grito Kazumi.

"Oye, pero sí que escogiste un mal momento para venir…tenía que jugar con Dhelion además me diste más trabajo sí que sabes cómo hacerme la vida complicada "

"Vamos, vamos, tienes que admitir que esa entrada fue genial aunque lamento haber matado alguno de tus soldados "

"Si, eso sí que es fatal…aunque no recuerdo haber mandado soldados a esas horas y más aún ¿Por qué destruiste mis ascensores? ¿Sabes lo que cuestan? "Dijo Vaise regañando al joven

"Pero tú eres el Rey ¿verdad? Siempre puedes pedir que hagan más…además, aun no puedo quitarme esa sensación…" Dijo el joven con voz jovial.

"Espera…Alteza…entonces lo de los dragones…los miles de dragones…las muertes "Dijo Kazumi tartamudeando.

"Es cierto, no te lo dije…este tipo puede crear ilusiones con magia salvaje no se pueden detectar por los magos regulares así que da la impresión de ser real "Dijo Vaise

"Así es, tenía que hacer una entrada genial…siempre quise hacerlo y bueno lo de los miles de dragones… ¿Estuvo genial? " Dijo el joven mientras miraba con ojos brillantes a Kazumi.

"Bien, bien, dejemos eso para después por ahora deberías presentarte bien "

"Ha es cierto…las presentaciones son importantes…Ejem…mi nombre Erauteia Fyetirlat como sabrás soy el Diamond Dragón Lord "

"Oh…es un honor conocerlo mi nombre es Yuguri Kazumi soy un Caballero Templario y también descendiente del "Cuervo" "Dijo Kazumi haciendo una reverencia.

"Ya veo, así que eres su descendiente bueno eso explica esa Aura que posees realmente me sorprendió ver lo fuerte que eres…podría ser nuestra arma para usar contra el Rey Hechicero"

"E-Espere…usted debe ser más fuerte para poder hacer tantas ilusiones, es imposible para alguien normal hacerlo incluso-"

"Si, pero en realidad no fue nada solo tuve que sacrificar a 12 Trolls "Dijo Erauteia como si fuera algo sin importancia.

"Realmente no tienes remedio …bueno como dijo ,podrías ser un arma para poder usarse contra el Rey Hechicero normalmente no te lo pediría ,pero dado que tienes potencial de crecer creo que sería mejor dártelos a ti "

"¿Darme qué? "

"¡Los ítems Legendarios, por supuesto! …Aunque será difícil convencer a Vaision "Dijo Erauteia con emoción.

"Así es …en tu espalda cargas uno de esos objetos ,ese es solo uno que existe dentro de la nación y como menciono Erauteia ,Vaision o mejor dicho el Platinum Dragón Lord tiene algunos de esos objetos con los que puedes hacerle frente al Rey Hechicero"

"E-Esperen…no creo que pueda hacer solo eso, estamos hablando de un "jugador "son muy poderosos por lo que mi abuelo me conto"

"Si…como tú "Dijo Erauteia

"Así es, eres el descendiente de uno…no te preocupes, tienes tiempo para pensarlo"

"Ya veo, entonces primero lo pensare…"

"Es cierto para lo que vinimos…" Dijo Erauteia mientras su voz empezaba a cambiar a una más grave.

"No lo saben muchos, Kazumi esto ya es grave así que por favor no se lo digas a nadie más" Dijo Vaise con el mismo tono, lo cual hizo ponerse serio a Kazumi.

"Deberías tomar asiento primero "

"Si" Dijo Kazumi mientras los demás preparaban algunos pergaminos y utilizaban algunos hechizos contra espionaje, luego de terminar el primero en hablar fue Vaise.

"Descubrimos quien es el Demonio detrás del brote que sucedió en la nación, creemos que todo ha sido planeado para algo más grande "

"Concretamente para la llegada de su amo a esta parte del continente"

Kazumi asumió una postura seria y se preparó.

"Estoy seguro que ya abras oído del "Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth"…"

Kazumi simplemente asintió mientras que Erauteia activa el hechizo de su anillo.

"El demonio en cuestión es uno de los sirvientes de Ains Ooal Gown y para el pésame de todos parece que el Vampiro que buscaba Momon también lo era "

"Entonces eso quiere decir que…todo ha sido planeado ¿verdad? "

"Si…y parece que nosotros hemos sido el blanco ahora "

"Entiendo entonces ¿Qué hacemos? "

"Hasta ahora todo debió ser calculado por lo que cuando llegamos a la Republica Agrand, este país estará a su merced "

"Entonces déjeme quedarme para poder hacerle frente a este Demonio"

"No, eso solo arruinaría las cosas debemos seguir con lo que tiene planeado para nosotros así podemos prever los movimientos del enemigo"

"Exactamente y como entiendo hasta ahora, quiere controlar al país desde dentro para poder desestabilizar el poder tal vez haciendo una revuelta entre la población o sino provocando una guerra entre los semi-humanos y humanos "

"Ya veo…si es así entonces la Republica no tendrá apoyo y si el imperio Troll se da cuenta de la situación podría empezar a moverse para invadir el país "

"Si, no son una amenaza ahora que nuestra nación se ha fortalecido, pero todavía son de temer si dejamos que entren con facilidad "

"Entonces debemos…evitar que eso suceda ¿Qué piensan hacer? "

"Le seguiremos el juego…una vez que dejemos el país con todos los ejércitos a nuestras espaldas, el empezara a moverse dentro del país y tal vez a aparecer algunas veces…y como se hasta ahora no puede detectar la magia salvaje por lo que le haremos ver que estamos en la guerra, mientras que un grupo se encarga de eliminar al Demonio "

"Si es tan fuerte, podría usar magia de tele transportación para escapar"

"Ya tengo cubierto eso…la magia salvaje era la utilizada por los dragones y por ende la más poderosa, tengo algunos hechizos que impiden que haga eso por supuesto es uno que consumen al menos una vida, pero valdrá la pena para poder eliminarlo "

"Entiendo, entonces que pasa con mi abuelo ¿lo sabe? "

"Bueno él quiere enfrentarlo cara a cara, así que supongo que hará todo lo que pueda hasta que lo tengamos en la red aunque primero debemos convencer a Vaision "

"Si, bueno no debió contártelo por tu seguridad…"

"Por cierto, un dato interesante de tu Rey es que yo le puse el nombre cuando era un mocoso"

"¡Oye! ¡Qué demonios estas diciendo! "

"Vamos, si eras tan pequeño esa vez que te visite sí que has crecido mucho y aun no cambias esa actitud tuya ,bueno te contamos todo eso ya que eres el único clave para este plan Kazumi-san"

"Entiendo, pero necesitare tiempo para pensarlo entonces si me disculpan "Dijo Kazumi haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del puesto militar.

Mientras ambos viejos amigos veían como se iba el joven Héroe.

"Sí que ha crecido, Vaise, aun puedo recordar como era de pequeño, aunque a decir verdad me sorprendió que no me recordara "

"Eso es porque aún era un niño es obvio que se haya olvidado de ti "

"Si bueno ¿Cómo está el anciano? "

"Sigue como siempre aunque no debiste mentirle así, pero conociéndolo eso es lo más probable "

"Si…ese tipo da miedo, casi me mata esa vez que intente llevarlo en mi lomo "

Vaise simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que Dhelion ya debió crecer en edad "

"Si, ha crecido así como su poder sinceramente estoy preocupado porque no pueda controlarse y su ego lo consuma "

"Debes educarlo bien Vaise…después de todo estamos en tiempos de guerra, debes mostrarle luz en la oscuridad que se avecina "

"Si, hablando de viejos recuerdos ¿Qué paso con el Brightness Dragón Lord? "

Erauteia simplemente hizo una expresión de desagrado.

"Ya veo, entonces sigue con sus fetiches "

"Ya no hables más de él, por favor, su personalidad y excentricidades me dan escalofríos "

"Es raro que no haya venido…seguro seguirá en sus viajes por los demás Reinos "

"Si, además del tuyo hay como seis más esparcidos por todo el continente central aunque no importa debido a lo poco civilizados que son "

"Si, pero aun así son Reinos…de alguna manera siento que serán los primeros en ser vasallos del no-muerto "

"Eso es obvio , siempre valoran la fuerza por encima de todo …El Reino Goblin que esta Suroeste de aquí , El Imperio Troll que está cerca del Continente Norte , El Reino de los Enanos Oscuros y Elfos Oscuros que se deben estar escondiendo en las cordilleras que están al Noreste, Y bueno supongo que ya sabrás los demás"

"Si, los nagas también tiene un Reino, aunque realmente me sorprende que los semi-humanos que hayan venido se hayan separado de sus países"

"Ya deberías saber eso…aunque sean semi-humanos aún se comportan como humanos hay racismo, esclavitud y demás problemas"

"Demonios…todo este mundo es muy complicado"

"Entonces deberíamos ir de una vez, Vaise "

Las primeras chispas del conflicto se avivaban cada vez más entre el continente central y sur , la frontera que los separaba era la Republica Agrand y como tal ,debía protegerse aunque esto no se pensaba en las demás naciones semi-humanas que peleaban entre sí por el poder de tierras o entre sí, pero a la vez que eso resonaba por las demás razas que Vivian en el continente central habían algunos semi-humanos que veían a Ains Ooal Gown como una amenaza ,estos semi-humanos aunque fueran solo una pequeña parte de todos los demás aun creían en poder vencer a Ains Ooal Gown.

Mientras que el Continente Sur unas semanas antes de esta expedición hacia el sur.

La teocracia slane ,la última nación humana no conquistada se preparaba para ir a la guerra contra Ains Ooal Gown las banderas de la teocracia estaban ondeadas por todo el país dando a entender que estaban todos unidos y a pesar de que el pueblo sufrió una hambruna por semanas , el pueblo de la teocracia pudo tener fuerza de voluntad para apoyarlos aunque esto era solo el 67% de la población total mientras que la otra parte apoyaba a Solution y Sebas ,quienes estaban en contra de ir a la guerra con el Reino Hechicero que tenía una fuerza militar muy por encima de cualquier nación humana y enfadar a esta sería la destrucción de la teocracia slane.

Solution como alguien influyente dentro de la teocracia logro hacerse con la rama legislativa de la teocracia ,logrando así que no se obligue a los ciudadanos a ir a la guerra ,era obvio que esto no se lo tomarían bien los altos mandos ,pero no podían hacer nada contra alguien quien estaba salvando a su país del hambre.

Poco a poco las personas poderosas como comerciantes y algunos nobles intentaron acercarse a Solution para poco a poco ganar poder ,pero esta las rechazo dando una imagen de ser alguien incorruptible dando así una imagen mucho mejor a la población que era partidaria de esta.

Los cardenales así como el pontífice máximo de alguna manera tenían que frenar a Solution, pero era difícil silenciarla ya que tenía a su mayordomo que irradiaba poder puro.

La escritura negra debería ser perfecta para el trabajo, pero considerando las palabras del "astrologo de las mil millas" tenían que usar el Tesoro Sagrado y si la situación se salía de control debería usarse a "Muerte Segura".

La sala en la que regularmente estaban reunidos los altos funcionarios se había vuelto muy ruidosa debido a este tema.

"¡Eso sería peligroso! ¡¿Es que no piensan en las consecuencias?! "

"¡Seria mucho peor dejar que el guardián de la humanidad cayera! ¡Es mejor dejarlos en paz! "

"¡Solo debemos utilizar el tesoro sagrado! ¡Es que son idiotas! "

"¡Cállate! ¡¿Alguno entiende la razón por la que usaremos el tesoro?! "

"¡Ya fue suficiente! " Dijo el pontífice máximo golpeando la mesa y haciendo recobrar la compostura de los altos mandos.

"Ya ha sido suficiente discusión, debemos llegar a un acuerdo…no podemos pelear entre nosotros después de todo somos compañeros para resistir el embate de la muerte "

"Lo que dice es cierto, por favor, disculpe nuestra actitud "Dijo Raymond mientras agachaba la cabeza a la vez que los demás le seguían el ejemplo.

"Bien, parece que hasta ahora todo ha salido bien…lo importante es que debemos decidir si usar o no a "Muerte Segura" "Dijo Ginedine

"Si, en mi opinión estaría mal usarla "Dijo Dominic

"¿En qué te basas? " Dijo Berenice

"Como se los dije más de tres veces, si de alguna manera este anciano está conectado con el Rey Hechicero sería peligroso hacer algo, ya que, como bien sabemos es capaz de llegar lejos por uno de sus subordinados "Dijo Dominic con voz cansada.

"Así es, pero estamos hablando de "Muerte Segura" equipada con los tesoros divinos junto con la escritura negra…es imposible que pueda perder "Dijo Yvon

"Además de eso…tenemos a Momon El Negro que avalo por derrocar al Rey Hechicero "Dijo Raymond

"No podemos estar seguros de eso, Raymond, Momon aún puede ser un agente del Rey Hechicero "Dijo Berenice.

"Concuerdo con lo que dice, no nos podemos fiar de Momon a la primera debe demostrar que es fiel a nuestra causa "Dijo Ginedine

"Tienen razón, pero sería muy problemático dejar pasar el tiempo además este "Momon El Negro" es alguien fuerte y amable, es un Héroe "Dijo El Pontífice.

"Lo que dice es cierto, pero-"Dijo Dominic

"Es cierto lo que dice su excelencia, Momon es un Héroe es imposible que una persona así traicione a las miles de personas que están sufriendo…confiemos en su palabra "Dijo Raymond

"Eso es peligroso ,Raymond, estamos hablando del Rey Hechicero que tiene de rehenes a los ciudadanos de E-Rantel si cualquier cosa intenta hacer daño a esa población , Momon, dará toda la información que tiene de nosotros al Rey Hechicero para salvarlos " Dijo Ginedine

"Estas en lo cierto, pero ¿Por qué no usar el tesoro en Momon? " Dijo Yvon

"¿Te volviste loco? " Regaño Raymond a Yvon

"No podemos hacerle semejante cosa a un Héroe, debe haber otra manera…como la que estábamos proponiendo hace un momento sería mejor usar al mayordomo" Dijo el pontífice que golpeo nuevamente la mesa.

"Su excelencia, ¿Esta seguro? Si algo sale mal podríamos perderlo todo "Dijo Ginedine.

"No interesa, si es por el bien de la humanidad además como propusieron antes podemos usar a "Muerte Segura" "Dijo El pontífice

Los cardenales pusieron caras complicadas a la conclusión que llego el pontífice, así que este decidió hacer una votación, a lo cual ocho personas estuvieron a favor y cuatro en contra.

"Está decidido, enviaremos a la Escritura Negra para que se haga cargo de usar el tesoro en el mayordomo y si hace falta usaremos a "Muerte Segura" "Declaro el pontífice.

"Ahora al siguiente tema que teníamos que ver…Raymond puedes empezar"

"Gracias, su excelencia, como algunos ya se habrán enterado por los informes que les llegaron al parecer hay un nuevo gobernante en el Reino Elfico" Dijo Raymond

"Así es, al parecer es un joven Elfo Oscuro…según la escritura de la flor de viento informo parece que logro matar al anterior Rey "Dijo Berenice.

"Ya veo, es algo inusual que suceda…son pocos los que podrían hacer eso, no creo que sea posible que algo así suceda ¿hubo algún error? Tal vez el Rey dejo el Reino cuando vio el estado en el quedo "Dijo Dominic con desinterés.

"Puede que sea eso…aunque es inusual que sea un Elfo Oscuro si mal no recuerdo, en los escritos decía que alguna vez los esclavizaron "Dijo Maximilian.

"Debieron cometer un error…bueno no podemos los, se les pidió un informe rápido por lo menos no habrá movimiento por parte de los Elfos hasta por un buen tiempo" Dijo Ginedine.

"Si, además si murió entonces eso quiere decir que ya no hace falta que sigamos con esta guerra al menos podemos decir que se acabó "Dijo Yvon con cansancio.

"No sean tan confiados, hasta hace poco algunos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el Reino Hechicero concretamente el Rey .planeaba la expansión enviando a sus subordinados para que se expanda "Dijo Raymond reprochando a los despreocupados funcionarios.

"Ahora que lo dices, así es, es altamente probable…pero el Rey Hechicero ¿tendría elfos? Dudo que un no-muerto pueda tenerlos y si los tuviera dudo que sean tan fuerte como para vencer a alguien como El Rey Elfo o por lo menos ser lo suficientemente capaz para domar a los Elfos" Dijo Yvon

"No es así realmente, hace poco le pedimos información a Momon y él nos revelo que entre las filas del Rey Hechicero hay un par de elfos oscuros "Dijo Raymond echando agua fría sobre la cabeza de todos los presentes.

"E-Espera…entonces ¿quieres decir? " Dijo Dominic ensanchando sus ojos.

"I-Imposible…el Rey era tan fuerte como para hacerle eso a la carta del triunfo…e-estas diciendo que tiene subordinados de tal p-poder "Dijo Maximilian quien estaba sosteniendo uno de sus libros.

"Estamos hablando de ese no-muerto…les recuerdo que por la información que recogimos es posible que sea un "jugador" no deberíamos ir tan a la ligera con los sucesos que están ocurriendo últimamente "Dijo Raymond quien seguía buscando otra página del folleto.

"Ciertamente tienes razón, lamentamos haber tenido dicha actitud "Dijo el Pontífice que agacho la cabeza.

"Si, también había otro asunto el cual tratar…" Dijo Dominic

Luego de días después de esa reunión el ejército de la teocracia iba a marchar contra el Reino Hechicero, librarían a la humanidad de la opresión del Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown.

Las unidades de operaciones especiales que quedaban, fueron asignadas para cumplir tareas como el espionaje y por supuesto silenciar a cualquier persona que arruinase este día.

La escritura negra se encargaría de los problemas mayores como era la misión de controlar a Sebas el mayordomo con el tesoro divino para eso se había enviado a toda la unidad con partes de otras de las unidades.

Ains Ooal Gown había previsto esto, después de todo Sebas lideraba un partido político en contra de la teocracia y aunque fuera una minoría, estos realmente apoyaban a Solution y Sebas, el terreno que ocupaban era habitado por varias personas que venían de las ciudades pequeñas de la teocracia slane que estaban en contra de la forma en que estaba la teocracia y este número iba aumentando hasta dejar el terreno que ocupaban como una pequeña ciudad.

Sebas caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que había sido diseñada contra el espionaje, hoy recibiría un mensaje importante de su maestro.

Cuando entro a la habitación e inmediatamente contacto a Ains con [Mensaje]

[Ains-sama estoy a sus órdenes]

[Bien, Sebas ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de las intenciones de la teocracia slane para con tu persona]

[Así es, entonces supongo que iniciaremos la segunda fase del plan]

[Exactamente, pero debido a que me interesa un sujeto necesito que solo lo aprehendas]

[Entendido entonces debería suponer que es este semi-dios ¿verdad?]

[Si, puede que intenten utilizar aquel ítem que controlo Shalltear si eso sucede entonces intervendremos, estaré viendo tu batalla Sebas…no quiero algún error] Dijo Ains con voz fría

[Entendido, y ¿Qué sucederá con Solution?]

[Ella se mantendrá al margen, la protección de las personas dependerá de ti y como veas conveniente la situación]

[Entendido]

 ** _N.A./:Hola chicos son las 5:36 AM recién acabo de terminarlo , no tuve mucho tiempo últimamente para escribir tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza ,pero estuve viajando de un lugar a otro así que no tenia mi laptop para hacerlo .Los recompensare con capitulo doble la siguiente semana...tengo sueño hasta mas tarde ZzZzZz ,espero que lo disfruten chicos ...siempre sus comentarios u opiniones son bienvenidos._**


	14. Intermedio

INTERMEDIO

Al noroeste de la Republica Agrand se encontraba un pequeño puerto pesquero "El Puerto de la ciudad Therator" nombrado así por el antiguo héroe marino que había salvado un pueblo pequeño que recién había sido fundado siglos atrás cuando la república todavía estaba formándose por los concejales dragón.

La leyenda del Héroe de la ciudad Therator era la de un joven que solía venir a las orillas del mar a observarlos , cada día venía con una armadura escarlata a ver el atardecer cada día venía a pescar en su pequeño bote en el que solo podían caber un grupo de 4 personas ,pero era suficiente para él.

Cada vez que venía a este pueblo siempre compraba cebos de carne a un anciano para poder pescar, todos creían que era un aventurero dado su equipo de alta gama y su contextura física que venía a pasar su tiempo libre por las tardes.

Siempre todos los días se quedab horas esperando pescar algo y cuando terminaba de pescar, todos ya dormían mientras que los soldados empezaban su guardia para proteger la aldea que los monstruos y semi-humanos salvajes atacaban constantemente.

"Therator" ayudaría a proteger a la gente de los semi-humanos y demás monstruos que atacarían la pequeña aldea mientras estuviera pescando o cuando se acercaban por la noche a la aldea ,poco a poco fue conociendo a todos los del pueblo y ellos a él , cualquier aldeano al menos reconocería a " Therator" y los pocos que realmente conocían a este hombre debido a lo poco sociable que se veía y también al aura que desprendía este ,el cual por cierto haría temblar al guerrero más fuerte e incluso tal vez intimidar a los dragones, si le preguntaran porque venía a este lugar todos los días ,el respondería "Bueno es que se ve genial el atardecer. Siempre quise pescar nunca lo había hecho antes "con una voz amigable, pero debido al aura que lo acompañaba eran pocos los que realmente creían que diría alguien tan aterrador.

Therator se había ganado su fama debido a que los semi-humanos que atacaban la aldea eran fácilmente masacrados como si se tratara de basura. La brutalidad con la que acaba con aquellos semi-humanos hacía pensar a la población local que se trataba de algún demonio que disfrutaba masacrando a cualquier cosa que se moviera, si tan solo perturbaban la tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba "Therator".

La leyenda variaba de persona en persona sobre cómo era en realidad "Therator", pero nadie si quiera cuestionaba su acción por la que pasaría a la Historia.

Esta es la Leyenda del Therator de la Tormenta.

…

…

Eran las 05:40:12 , mientras despertaba …bostezando y con un dolor en la espalda después de haber dormido por horas en la tierra cerca de un árbol debido a que no encontraba una posada o algún lugar en el cual quedarse. Él había vagado por días matando semi-humanos y heteromorfos que intentaban cazarlo sin encontrar rastros de humanidad por todo el camino ,en el trayecto de buscar algún rastro de civilización había sacado un poco de información de algunas aldeas de semi-humanos ,que en su afán de sobrevivir le dieron todo lo que tenía a este poderoso guerrero.

Este guerrero con una armadura de placas reluciente de un color Annatto, su melena plateada con algunos tintes negros le tapaba la mitad del rostro.

Sus ojos eran heterocroma ticos , el cabello le tapa el ojo plateado mientras que el otro era el de un escarlata intenso ambos parecidos a los ojos de un reptil o era más justo decir que su apariencia era la de algún tipo de dragón si fuera humano.

Su equipamiento era de alta gama exponiéndose a sí mismo como alguien salido de algún mito antiguo.

La armadura que parecía pesada era en realidad muy versátil a la hora del combate por supuesto esto se debía a que estaba hecho de un material muy resistente y además de eso tenía muchos datos en él, era un equipo de clase Divina.

Las espadas que tenían eran variadas y de diferentes elementos, pero la que tenía enfundada en su cintura era de aire la cual era la más débil en comparación a las demás aunque de todas maneras era demasiado potente para los habitantes del nuevo mundo, también tenía objetos mágicos que le ayudaban a usar magia que nunca había usado en YGGDRASIL, pero que ahora le era tan valiosos que la sola perdida de alguno de ellos haría su vida aún más difícil sino encontraba pronto una ciudad.

"Rayos, ¿Dónde se supone que están los humanos? "

 _El mayor problema es ¿Cómo es que ahora estoy atrapado en un mundo de fantasía? , los servidores debieron haberme expulsado cuando serían las 00:00 horas ¿Qué está pasando?_

"Bueno de nada sirve quedarse parado "Dijo mientras se levantaba agarrándose la espalda adolorido y como era tan temprano el brillo del sol cegó su vista.

"Rayos, nunca me había despertado tan temprano aunque a decir verdad este lugar se ve mucho mejor que cuando estaba al otro lado "

 _¿Al otro lado, eh? Bueno no es como si tuviera algo bueno o importante después de todo aunque me pregunto ¿Estoy muerto en el otro lado? O…_

"No creo que deba pensar en eso, no llegaría a ninguna parte además solo era un oficinista después de todo dudo que alguien se haya dado cuenta a excepción de la empresa, seguramente ya me habrán despedido y mandado un mail de "gracias por trabajar con nosotros "…váyanse al demonio"

 _Bueno supongo que debería seguir caminando…aunque desearía usar ese collar no puedo, debo encontrar algún indicio de civilización._

"Además vi un pequeño asentamiento cerca hubiera bajado rápidamente, pero seguro que asustaría a los aldeanos y si hubiera llegado de noche, todos habrían escapado con mi apariencia "

"Al menos tengo mi equipamiento principal y algunas cosas, bueno no es como si las necesitara realmente…no puedo creer que todos en este mundo sean tan débiles ¿Cuál es la gracia de pelear contra monstruos, si son de papel? "

"Diablos, debo dejar de seguir hablando conmigo mismo si sigo puede que pierda la cordura "Dijo mientras se sacaba una especie de sombrilla de un espacio de bolsillo.

"Esto debería ser suficiente para que no moleste el sol, al menos todavía tengo estas cosas ¿Cómo es que las tenía en el inventario? No recuerdo haberlas puesto ahí…bueno de algo sirvió no darme cuenta, supongo "Dijo mientras seguía su camino saliendo del bosque.

 _La magia se puede usar en este mundo así como los artículos mágicos, pero dado que soy un guerreo mi MP no es muy alto, además no tengo alguna habilidad acorde al nivel de este mundo, simplemente alguna de ellas podría destruir un bosque entero._

Cuando había llegado a este mundo estuvo desorientado además de eso alarmado y con las preocupaciones de ser despedido causo en él un desastre emocional lo cual causo que enloquezca por instantes destruyendo todo un bosque dejando solamente un desierto lleno de vísceras y carne carbonizada de semi-humanos.

 _Los semi-humanos y heteromorfos son los más abundantes en esta zona ¿Dónde estaré? , tal vez esté lejos de los Reinos Humanos después de todo en todo típico mundo de fantasía deben haber Reino Humanos que cazan semi-humanos y viceversa, aunque me sigue inquietando la pregunta si habrá demonios y ángeles en este mundo, no sería raro que hubieran tipos que usaran ese tipo de personajes en YGGDRASIL… cierto, ahora que recuerdo había un jugador muy conocido…ese tipo gano el título de desastre mundial y otro sujeto también que gano el título de campeón mundial ambos pertenecientes a uno de los gremios más fuertes de YGGDRASIL , Me pregunto si habían personas conectadas cuando el servidor cerro ,estoy seguro que debería haber al menos uno y si es así tal vez pueda encontrarlos …bueno eso suponiendo que no haya sido el único en llegar a este mundo , pero_ _si es así entonces debería buscarlos aunque la posibilidad es pequeña me gustaría intentarlo._

 _Una aventura eh…viajar por todo este mundo sería divertido._

La Republica Agrand había sido fundada hace solo un siglo y las ciudades que la conformaba eran en su mayoría tribus y clanes de semi-humanos y pocos humanos los cuales por temor a los inmensos dragones cedieron a ser parte de esta nación.

La aldea fundada cerca del puerto que daba al mar, era una en el que se iba a impulsar el comercio marítimo con las demás ciudades-estado.

La aldea era tranquila, pero a menudo era atacada por semi-humanos los cuales eran repelidos por algunos soldados que enviaba la Republica a las aldeas para cuidar de la gente aunque estos no eran numerosos como los que había en la ciudad, pero aun así era algo con lo que poder defenderse de los semi-humanos salvajes.

La aldea "Aspar" era la excepción a la regla, debido a la importancia de esta aldea pesquera se les pedía a los aldeanos hombres y mujeres como requisito mínimo haber entrado en el servicio militar por un periodo de 2 años y como una aldea importante, era abundante en campesinos los cuales se repartían los trabajos dependiendo del género de estos.

Los hombres irían al mar, recolección de plantas medicinales dentro del bosque y se encargarían de vigilar la aldea así como defenderla de los semi-humanos salvajes.

Las mujeres se encargarían de la agricultura, ganadería y de los tejidos, así como ser las principales curanderas del lugar utilizando magia y plantas medicinales que se recolectaban.

Charle una aldeana ordinaria de este pueblo, hija de un pescador que salía a mediados del año junto con un grupo de hombres mayores y jóvenes al mar por 5 meses ,cuando regresaban llegaban con un cargamento enorme en su barco trayendo todo tipo de peces , mariscos y demás especies marinas.

El mar era muy diverso en especies, cada vez se encontraban más tipos de animales marítimos los cuales se catalogaban en un libro, describiendo todas sus características teniendo hasta la fecha a más 114 especies marinas halladas, pero la especie que más disfrutaban los aldeanos era el salmón el cual era servido en festividades de la aldea.

La cantidad de barcos que llegaban a menudo no era la cantidad que había salido del pueblo, debido a los peligros que habitaban en el mar se contaban historias de los ancianos y de varias personas sobre bestias marinas de 12 metros de alto con enormes cuerpos atacando los demás barcos, pero el que todo pescador temía era la del Kraken…la bestia marina más poderosa del mar del cual un anciano contaba que era tan enorme que hacía ver a las embarcaciones como trozos de madera. La tradición del pueblo era que cualquier joven que quisiera convertirse en adulto tendría que ir al mar feroz y volver en una pieza debido a que pocos sobrevivían al mar, por supuesto siempre iban acompañados por los más experimentados aunque esto no evito que solo pocas embarcaciones regresaran.

El padre de Charle era uno de los más reconocidos pescadores del pueblo, habiendo sobrevivido a sin número de peligros en alta mar tenía el grado más alto entre los pescadores el cual era "Almirante" y con una edad de 43 años tenía el respeto de todos.

Charle además de su padre tenía a su madre y hermano mayor el cual había salido junto a su padre a alta mar , iba a convertirse en un hombre como era la tradición.

Las mujeres en el tiempo en que se iban sus esposos, trabajarían las tierras en conjunto y por las tarde irían a la capilla a rezar por el regreso de sus esposos poniendo una pequeña vela en los altares.

Hoy sería otro día normal para ella en el pueblo de Aspar, se levantaría, se daría un baño, ayudaría con el desayuno a su madre, limpiaría la casa, luego se encargaría del campo junto con su madre y con las demás aldeanas, almorzaría y por el atardecer pondría dos velas en el altar del templo uno para su padre y el otro para su hermano.

Charle empezaba a abrir los ojos, los rayos del sol le llegaban al rostro molestándola y haciendo despertarla.

"…Que sol tan molesto…" Dijo mientras empezaba a bostezar y se levantaba de la cama mientras recogía sus prendas de la mesa cercana en la cual las había dejado anoche.

"Debería lavarlas más tarde cuando llegue del campo por ahora las remojare, primero debo hacer el desayuno con madre"

Mientras se ponía sus prendas veía como el sol empezaba a alumbrar aún más su hogar y los gallos empezaban a cantar, dando los buenos días al pueblo.

 _Faltan dos meses para que llegue papa, le preparare algo especial cuando regrese._

"Bueno debería haber algo por acá "Dijo mientras abría un pequeño armario hecho de madera en el cual había varias prendas hechas a mano por su madre y también por ella.

"Esto no…Uhm, bueno debería estar bien este "Dijo a la vez que cogía unas prendas limpias con diseños de algunas flores exóticas.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la cocina, algunos ruidos se pudieron escuchar viniendo de la entrada principal de la aldea, entre el ruido de los hombres gritando ordenes Charle podía distinguir algunos gruñidos de semi-humanos.

"Esto es inusual, es muy temprano…no importa debo sellar toda la casa de una buena vez junto con madre "

 _Sé que están los guardias, pero papa dijo que siempre debo estar preparada para lo peor._

Charle corrió rápido hacia el salón principal de su casa, donde pudo ver a su madre trancar las puertas de la casa con los muebles apresuradamente.

"Charle, rápido ayúdame con esto "

"Si"

Ambas no perdieron tiempo y sellaron todas las entradas con todos los muebles que encontraban.

"Bien ya está, debemos sellar también las ventanas…tu padre dejo el martillo junto con clavos cerca de la vajilla, ve a buscarla "Ordeno su madre a la vez que recogía algunas maderas que estaban cerca de la chimenea.

"Entendido" Respondió a la vez que se apresuraba a buscarlo.

 _¿Dónde está? Vamos…vamos…vamos…_

El sonido de los guardias gritando "Trolls" se pudo oír claramente por todo el lugar, las puerta que estaba hechas de madera podían oírse crujir…el sonido de la puerta rompiéndose se volvía más intenso.

"¡Charle! ¡Rápido! "Grito su madre con desesperación.

"¡Ya voy! " Respondió Charle a la vez que corría hacia su madre.

"¡Charle! ¡Escondámonos rápido! …"

"Pero-"

"Dije rápido, los Trolls no se darán cuenta si ocultamos nuestro olor además están los túneles" Dijo su madre mientras agarraba del brazo a Charle llevándola hasta su habitación.

Los sonidos de las armaduras siendo perforadas por flechas se podían oír fuera de la casa de Charle era claramente una retirada, se oían los gruñidos de los semi-humanos mientras que los guardias gritaban órdenes apresuradamente.

¿Qué está pasando? Hay más ruido de lo inusual.

" _Maldición, supongo que debía llegar el día…Charle escúchame "_

 _Los gritos de los guardias se volvieron más desesperantes y se podía oír un estruendo atronador viniendo de la puerta principal del lugar._

" _No puede ser, han roto las puertas. Esto es malo mama "Dijo Charle desesperadamente_

" _Charle escúchame, seguramente los semi-humanos invadirán por completo el lugar…debemos escapar por los túneles hacia el bosque, pero debo darte tiempo para que escapes así que usare mi armadura"_

" _Pero-"Dijo Charle con lágrimas en los ojos_

" _¡Escúchame!, una vez que salgamos corre en dirección recta los demás te guiaran si te pierdes" Dijo con cara seria y firmeza._

" _Pero, mama ¿Qué vas hacer tu? " Dijo Abrazando a su madre._

" _Los detendré por unos momentos, no te preocupes todo estará bien todavía se defenderme" Dijo su madre abrazándola y poniendo una armadura de cuerpo completo que estaba en su armario._

 _El sonido de los arietes destrozando la puerta se pudo oír._

" _*tch* Al parecer ya entraron, debemos apresurarnos Charle…" Dijo su madre mientras sacaba enfundaba una espada bastarda con la que había asesinado a varios semi-humanos en su vida pasada como soldado._

"Mama, apresurémonos…" Dijo Charle a la vez que entraba en un pequeño sótano que estaba escondido debajo de la cama de su madre.

Charle y su madre bajaron al sótano por unas escaleras a la vez que cerraban la escotilla

"Si, bien al menos todavía funciona "Dijo su madre mientras bajaba una palanca la cual abrió sello la escotilla.

El sótano era angosto viéndose solo algunos muebles viejos y algunas cosas de primeras necesidades.

Estos sótanos estaban instalados en todas las casas de los aldeanos por si sucedía alguna emergencia como estaba sucediendo ahora mismo ,cada sótano debía estar equipado con una mochila de emergencia la cual debía contener hierbas medicinales, agua y algunos alimentados conservados y además si existía el peligro de perder la aldea se tenía que evacuar la aldea completa para eso habían unas puertas de acero reforzado las cuales solo eran utilizables una vez ,ya que, después estarían selladas para que no pudieran abrirse.

Las puertas daban a varios túneles los cuales convergían en uno solo en cual todos los aldeanos se reunirían para evacuar por un solo conducto hacia el bosque cercano por donde se habían preparado varias rutas de posible escape hacia la ciudad más cercana.

"Bien ayúdame a abrirla Charle "Dijo su madre a la vez que empujaba la pesada puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

"SI "Dijo Charle ayudando a su madre con la puerta.

Ambas empujaron con fuerza la puerta de acero que por el paso del tiempo no se pudo abrir fácilmente.

"Un poco más "Dijo su madre con esfuerzo.

La puerta de acero se abrió un poco por el cual paso Charle y a continuación le siguió su madre.

Los sonidos de los semi-humanos destrozando las casas se pudo oír, el sonido de la puerta derribada de su casa se pudo oír haciendo apresurando a ambas.

"Maldición, ya están aquí Charle ayúdame a bloquearlo "Dijo su madre a la vez que nuevamente empujaba la puerta para cerrarla.

"Bien…está muy pesada "Se quejó Charle.

"Rápido "Grito su madre a la vez que el sonido de las pisadas de los semi-humanos se podían oír encima de sus cabezas

"Bien, ayúdame con esto "Dijo su madre cerrando la puerta y tirando de una manivela.

"Si "Dijo Charle ayudándola con la palanca oxidada.

"Mama, deberías revisar estas cosas "Se quejó Charle

"Este no es el momento para reprenderme" Dijo su madre a la vez que ambas sellaban exitosamente la puerta pesada con una enorme barra de acero.

"Bien esto ya está, vayamos rápido al punto de encuentro "Le ordeno a la vez que se podían oír los gruñidos de los goblins tratando de abrir la escotilla de su casa.

El lugar estaba bien camuflado lo suficiente para que cualquier intruso no se diera cuenta de este escondite así que había alguien inteligente dentro de los semi-humanos lo cual era sinónimo de graves problemas.

El pueblo de Aspar estaba rodeado por una muralla reforzada con varias torres de vigilancia por todo el lugar y con una vigilancia constante por parte de los guardias, la primera impresión que recibiría cualquier persona seria la de un puesto militar, su apariencia era la de una fortaleza inexpugnable.

Aquella fortaleza ahora estaba siendo asediada por una oleada de goblins, trolls y ogros algo que sería normal de repeler, pero de entre estas oleadas se encontraban varios chamanes, arqueros y guerreros una combinación terrorífica además de eso su número aumentaba cada vez más.

Venían de cientos y caían en cientos, pero aun habían más .Los aldeanos quienes habían hecho el servicio militar apenas podían contener a la marea de semi-humanos que se acercaban siendo con la más ventaja pudieron contra un gran número, sin embargo, debido a la presencia de especialistas se vieron opacados lo que causo una caída en la moral de los soldados.

"¡Sigan disparando! ¡Debemos seguir así hasta que los aldeanos se refugien! "

"¡Tomen esto, escoria! "

Los gritos de los semi-humanos chillando se podían oír por todo el lugar mientras que los soldados seguían disparando flechas asestando a los cuerpos de los semi-humanos.

"¡Maldición! No dejan de llegar, ¡sigan disparando hasta que no quede ninguno! "Grito un soldado mientras seguía disparando con su arco a los trolls los cuales eran los más problemáticos.

La primera oleada había muy numerosa, pero la habían resistido los soldados celebraron por momentos hasta que se acercó una segunda oleada luego una tercera en la que se podía ver a un Troll de Guerra entre ellos.

"¡Wuahhh! ¡Aplasten esa aldea! "Rugió el Troll de Guerra el cual tenía un equipo muy superior a cualquier semi-humano que estaba cerca.

Los temblores empezaron a invadir los cuerpos de los soldados los cuales por desesperación siguieron disparando hacia los semi-humanos, algunos fueron derribados por los arqueros goblins que se acercaban y poco a poco el número de soldados iba disminuyendo algunas partes de la muralla ya no resistirían.

"C-Capitán ¿Q-Que hacemos? Son demasiados no podemos, ordene la retirada "Dijo un soldado que estaba cerca con la cara pálida.

"S-Si ¡Rápido todos refúgiense! " Le respondió al soldado mientras bajaba de la torre desde la cual estaba disparando.

Los soldados corrieron despavoridos, cada uno a su respectivo lugar en el cual abrirían un túnel subterráneo por el cual evacuarían al igual que los ciudadanos hacia una parte del bosque por la cual evacuarían junto con las demás personas hacia la ciudad más cercana, por supuesto esto solo se hacía cuando era una emergencia.

Los soldados corrían hacia los puestos militares donde estaban los túneles para evacuar apresuradamente.

"¡Rápido! POR AQUÍ" Grito un soldado que estaba abriendo una escotilla que estaba dentro de una habitación.

Uno tras otro entro en la escotilla y los que entraron primero abrieron la puerta pesada, dejando pasar a los demás hacia los túneles. Esto sucedía en todas las partes de la muralla, hasta que las puertas hicieron un sonido atronador dando la señal de que los semi-humanos por fin habían logrado entrar a la aldea.

"Oigan rápido giren la manivela debemos escapar rápido antes de que nos masacren" Grito el capitán

"¡Si! " Respondió un grupo a la vez que todos los demás corrían hacia el punto de encuentro por el que saldrían todos.

"Maldición, no creí que el día llegaría tan rápido ""Si, espero que mi esposa e hija hayan evacuado lo más rápido posible" "Pronto los veremos en el punto" "Rápido corran, esa puerta no aguantara mucho ""Apresúrense" .Esos eran las palabras más comunes de los soldados que estaban corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro.

Los túneles que convergían en un solo punto eran obras de los mismos aldeanos en un afán de poder estar preparados ante situaciones como estas, los largos túneles se extendían por más 3 km.

El punto de encuentro estaba cerca de la salida, pero como el bosque aun podía estar lleno de peligros se decidió esperar a los guardias para poder ir en grupos pequeños en los cuales podrían estar más seguros.

Charle junto con su madre habían llegado al punto de encuentro el cual daba a una cueva enorme oscura, varias personas estaban reunidas en este lugar entre la multitud habían hombres y mujeres con armaduras, niños y niñas.

Algunos niños y niñas preguntaban inocentemente ¿Qué sucedía? Mientras que otros simplemente lloraban de miedo y temblaban agarrando a su padre o madre.

El pueblo de Aspar era conocido por ser una pesquera, pero también era conocido debido a que toda su población eran soldados retirados algunos más experimentados que otros cada uno sabia como pelear tanto hombres como mujeres, varias mujeres jóvenes y hombres también se podían ver con armaduras y espadas debido a la peculiar manera en que criaban a sus hijos los aldeanos.

Charle quien era una aldeana ordinaria también había aprendido a luchar siendo instruida por sus padres, sin embargo, por su edad no había recibido una armadura y su espada.

"Mama, ¿Cuándo llegaran los demás guardias? "

"No lo sé , ya deberían estar llegando se están tardando mucho " Dijo su madre mientras que los guardias restantes llegaban con caras pálidas y gritando fuerte la palabra "Retirada" una y otra vez , rápidamente todos entendieron.

"¿En serio? " Dijo su madre con cara pálida, Charle que vio esta actitud se asustó.

"Charle escúchame si los trolls entran asegúrate de correr lo más rápido posible por el bosque hacia la ciudad en dirección recta los demás también irán por el mismo camino "Dijo su madre agarrando los hombros de su hija y mirándola a los ojos.

"Mama…"

"Hey, Rall "Grito su madre a un soldado.

"…Uh…a Rita ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que cuide de tu hija? "Respondió a la llamada de su amiga.

"Si, por favor te la encargo "Dijo Rita agachando la cabeza.

"Mama, por favor no me dejes…" Grito Charle a la vez que abrazaba a su madre.

Rita empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su hija y pronuncio unas palabras dulces, pero dolorosas para alguien de la edad de Charle.

"Estaré bien Charle, te alcanzare una vez que asesine a todos estas bestias ¿Si? "

Charle empezó a llorar en el pecho de su madre a la vez que Rita seguía acariciando la cabeza de su hija y dándole a Rall una mirada de "Por favor cuídala".

Pronto los grupos pequeños se formaron y partieron junto con los niños mientras que un grupo basto se quedaba para darles más tiempo para poder escapar.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada hacía eco en los túneles.

Rita agarro a su hija y se la entregó a Rall que junto con un grupo de 4 hombres ,3 mujeres y 5 niños habían quedado los últimos en irse.

Charle aun no soltaba a su madre, así que fue cargada por Rita.

"Rall, lamento tener que causarte problemas"

"No es nada Rita después de todo te debo mucho, cuidare de tu hija con mi vida…te lo prometo "Dijo Rall con firmeza.

"No has cambiado durante estos 12 años, solo te has vuelto más viejo bueno supongo que nos pasa a todos…gracias "Dijo Rita a la vez que le daba una sonrisa a Rall.

"No puedo creer que aun te veas tan joven a pesar de tu edad "respondió Rall devolviéndole la sonrisa a lo que Rita simplemente sonrió y miraba a su hija había dejado de llorar.

 _Tan pequeña, realmente me hizo feliz verte crecer…quisiera verte crecer aún más, pero debo para eso debo proteger tu futuro…_

"Charle, compórtate bien pronto te alcanzare "Dijo Rita mientras bajaba a su hija y se la entregaba a su amigo Rall.

"Mama…por favor vuelve sana y salva "Dijo Charle con los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

"Por supuesto, déjamelo todo a mí, hija mía "Dijo Rita a la vez que le daba un sonrisa y un beso en la cabeza de Charle.

"TE QUIERO "Dijo Rita a la vez que abrazaba a su hija.

"Yo también te quiero Mama "Respondió Charle

"Ya es hora Charle, Rall por favor "

"Si, vamos Charle tenemos que irnos rápido"

"Si "Respondió con dolor Charle.

Los chirridos de la puerta de acero se podían oír por los túneles, mientras que Charle y Ralla corrían con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque.

Rita, una de los mejores espadachines en su tiempo era considerada un prodigio y aunque la habían ofrecido un puesto alto alguna vez no la había aceptado debido al poco tiempo que tendría para sus hijos.

Rita formaba parte del grupo que contendría todo lo que pudiera a los semi-humanos si estos encontraran los túneles con algunas trampas y si la situación lo ameritaba debían derrumbar la cueva entero, pero dado su magnitud sería algo imposible debido a que solamente podría hacerse derribando ciertos puntos con magia algo que lamentablemente la aldea no poseía.

"Bien vamos a hacer esto, rápido las redes que tienen en sus mochilas póngalas en la entrada de la cueva mientras que algunos arqueros prepárense…los demás hagan vallas, contendremos todo lo que podamos a los semi-humanos y luego nos retiraremos" Grito con una voz profunda y grave Rita.

Los soldados que se quedaron rápidamente siguieron sus instrucciones tanto hombres como mujeres de la Aldea Aspar respetaban a Rita y por lo tanto cada uno se apresuró a hacer su labor.

El sonido de las puertas chirriando aún más fuerte que antes se podían oír, claramente estaban a punto de entrar un montón de semi-humanos.

"Arqueros, enciendan flechas…que un grupo esparza gasolina por todo la cueva, los quemaremos a todos una vez que estén cerca "

"Therator" seguía caminando por el bosque buscando indicios de algún tipo de civilización, a pesar de haber salido del bosque hace un momento no tenía idea de cómo es que había vuelto a entrar nuevamente en él.

"Demonios ¿Qué le sucede a este lugar? Es como si estuviera en un laberinto "Dijo con cansancio mientras los gruñidos de ogros y goblins se podían oír cerca de unos árboles los cuales se encontraban a unos 2 km de donde estaba. La razón se debía a la raza que había escogido en YGGDRASIL.

"De nuevo lo mismo, es que todo esta zona está llena de asquerosos goblins y ogros "Dijo con molestia mientras seguía el sonido.

El sonido de los gruñidos aumentaba cada vez que se acercaba más y más.

"Son muy numerosos, que raro encontrarse con varios a la vez "

El ruido era más estruendoso cada vez más hasta que se pudo escuchar el sonido de la madera quebrándose.

 _¿Qué está pasando? Es muy raro encontrarse con tantos semi-humanos además acabo de escuchar algo rompiéndose, dado que hay varias especies no me extrañaría que estuvieran arrasando con una aldea._

 _Espera eso quiere decir que hay gente cerca, no, debo encargarme de estas bestias antes de que maten a alguien, además si lo hacen perderé la única pista de encontrar alguna ciudad humana._

Al pensar en eso, apresuro su marcha corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido

"¡Una vez más! " Grito un troll mientras varios ogros utilizaban un tronco grande como ariete para tumbar las puertas.

Los gritos de los soldados dando órdenes se podía escuchar claramente.

 _Como lo pensé, debo salvar a los aldeanos de este pueblo aunque más se parece a una fortaleza de madera…bueno no debo dejar que hagan daño a nadie además podría ganarme el respeto de la gente si derroto a estas bestias_

Mientras pensaba con felicidad, algunos Trolls que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta de su presencia debido al olor que desprendía.

"Cuf Cuf Cuf Cuf…humano, no, elfo, no, humano" pronunciaba un troll que estaba cerca, mientras se acercaban a Therator.

"Ser humano "Gruño un goblin

"¿Eh? "

"Al menos sirves para algo, basura "Balbuceo un Troll.

 _Demonios, quería hacer una entrada genial bueno ya está hecho debería intentar hablarlo aunque realmente no creo que quieran responderme._

"Bueno ya fue suficiente de juegos, oigan… ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? " Grito Therator.

Un pequeño grupo de semi-humanos que estaba cerca se dio media-vuelta para mirarlo, cualquiera que llamara la atención de un grupo tan grande de semi-humanos seguramente era un loco o un suicida.

"¿Humano? No, ¿Elfo? "Gruño otro Troll

"De nuevo con eso…"Dijo suspirando.

"¡A un lado! ¡¿Quién eres humano?! ¡¿Por qué no huyes como los demás?! "Grito el Troll de Guerra burlándose.

"Oye, yo no soy un humano corrige tus palabras…" Dijo mientras los semi-humanos invadían a mares la aldea humana.

 _Maldición debo apresurarme._

"¿Elfo? " Pregunto el Troll de Guerra.

"Si eso mismo "Dijo con orgullo.

Cuando escucharon eso todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

"Buen intento humano, no ser elfo…solo un simple humano "

"¿Por qué lo dices? "

"Elfos estar lejos de aquí, además no vestir armaduras tan feas"

Esas palabras enfadaron a Therator el cual desprendió una sed de sangre aterradora que hizo dar un paso atrás a todos los semi-humanos

"¡ ¿Qué dijiste?! " Grito con una voz grave y profunda, dándole a su voz un tono Demoniaco.

"¡¿Q-Q-Que eres maldito?! " Grito con desesperación el troll que había sentido la sed de sangre de Therator, además del Troll todos los demás semi-humanos empezaron a ponerse en guardia sacando cada uno su arma y temblando de miedo.

Mientras cada uno se preparaba para atacar y algunos huían despavoridos, Therator preparo un ataque con su espada.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR MI ARMADURA! …¡HAAAA! …¡CORTE ESPACIAL! "Grito con su voz demoniaca que retumbo por todo el bosque, a la vez que el espacio que estaba frente al empezó a deformarse.

La sección del bosque que estaba llena de árboles y semi-humanos escondidos, fue cortando en un instante .Las vísceras así como partes de cuerpos estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, todos los arboles cercanos tanto los viejos como jóvenes fueron destrozados.

Therator quien se dio cuenta de su error simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno…debería aprender a controlarme, demonios estoy manchado de sangre "

 _Limpiare mi armadura más tarde, por ahora debería rescatar a los aldeanos de todos modos ya no escucho ningún grito maldición tal vez ya los mataron a todos, necesito reunir más información sobre este mundo, no debo ser tan confiado puede que haya algún ser muy poderoso…aunque la probabilidad es pequeña, pero aun así._

" _Por favor que haya algún sobreviviente"_

Mientras avanzaba hacia el pueblo cuyas puertas estaban destrozadas, los semi-humanos quienes habían invadido el pueblo y no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de "Therator" seguían destrozando las casas del pueblo con fiereza.

"Si sé que son unas bestias, bueno debería encargarme rápido de esto además debería rescatar a los sobrevivientes "Dijo mientras utilizaba [Tele transportación]

Los semi-humanos seguían destrozando las casas de los aldeanos, algunos se dieron cuenta del escondite de los humanos e irrumpieron en los en el escondite que se encontraba cerca de un puesto militar, los trolls y globins lograron entrar por los sótanos de los puestos militares mientras que los ogros seguían destrozando las casas de los aldeanos.

Los Troll y Goblin entraron por los túneles con facilidad tras destrozar la puerta de acero, cada vez más los túneles se llenaban de Troll y Globin.

El grupo que se había quedado atrás para darles tiempo a los demás, pusieron a tiempo todas las trampas.

"¡Arqueros! "

"Mayor, la gasolina esta lista "Dijo una mujer con armadura que había terminado sus tareas y tenía la frente de sudor por el cansancio.

"Perfecto, ¡Arqueros, apunten! " Dijo Rita a la vez que los sonidos de los Troll empezaban a aumentar dándole el indicio de que tan cerca estaban los Troll.

"¡Lanzas, preparadas! ¡Escudos, preparados! "Grito Rita con voz fuerte a la vez que un grupo se ponía detrás de las vallas con unas lanzas de 2 metros y delante de ellos unos soldados con unos escudos de torre pesados que solo podían ser cargados por dos personas a la vez.

Los gruñidos de los Trolls y Goblin se habían vuelto más intenso y desesperado, lo cual perturbo a Rita. El movimiento de los semi-humanos ya no era uno normal sino uno de desesperación, los gritos de estos empezaron a resonar por los túneles.

"Oye ¿Qué está pasando? "

"… ¿Están gritando? …"

"Eso es extraño "

"¡No se distraigan! ¡No bajen la guardia! "Grito Rita a los soldados que estaban murmurando.

Los semi-humanos seguían gritando algunos incluso parecían estar suplicando ante la cosa que los estaba masacrando lo cual causo en el grupo de soldados un estremecimiento.

"Ya vienen… ¡Arqueros! ¡Preparados! "Grito Rita, a la vez que todos los soldados dejaron de hablar y se pusieron en guardia.

Cada uno estaba atento a los movimientos de los semi-humanos.

"¡Disparen! " Ordeno Rita al ver a los primeros semi-humanos llegando desde los túneles.

Los semi-humanos que habían llegado corriendo, tenían rostros pálidos y de desesperación sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sangre mientras que sus respiraciones se hacían más aceleradas lo que causo una gran repercusión en el grupo.

"¡Lanzas al frente! ¡No se distraigan! "Ordeno Rita mientras veía con extrañes a los semi-humanos que venían corriendo despavoridos.

Los humanos pusieron las lanzas delante de los escudos causando que varios goblins quedaran empalados así como perforando el cuerpo de un Troll.

"¡Arqueros! ¡Fuego! "Siguió ordenando Rita la cual no recibió respuesta por parte de estos.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Dije Fuego! "Grito Rita volteándose a ver al grupo que no había acatado las ordenes.

"M-Mayor… ¿Qué es eso? " Dijo un hombre con los ojos salidos de orbita y el rostro pálido al igual que todos los demás que empezaron a poner las misma expresiones de terror.

"¡¿De que estas hablando?! " Grito a la vez que volteaba a ver lo que tanto les causaba miedo, seguramente debe ser un Troll de Guerra pensó, pero lo que vio no fue algo para lo que estuviera preparada.

Los cuerpos de los semi-humanos empalados pronto se convirtieron en pedazos de carne, la sangre esparcida por el lugar iba en dirección al túnel en forma de un rio, viendo más de cerca el túnel por el que habían escapado se podía ver claramente litros y litros de sangre fresca empapando las paredes de la cueva junto con el olor nauseabundo de la muerte.

Era tanta la sangre que había sido dispersada por el lugar que se formó una neblina roja con el olor a pestilencia en él.

De entre la neblina emergió una figura, si existían los Demonios entonces tal vez se verían de esta forma ya que su apariencia era demasiado para los soldados que no podían dejar de temblar.

"Estamos soñando ¿verdad? " "¿Qué es eso? " "Dioses por favor sálvennos" "Que demonios es eso ""Debe ser mentira "Esos eran los comentarios del grupo de soldados, los cuales no dejaban de temblar…el sonido del tintineo de las armaduras empezó a manifestarse a la vez que algunos empezaban a rezar a sus dioses dejando caer sus armas.

Rita no fue la excepción, su cara esta pálida el miedo la invadió completamente dejando caerse de rodillas impotente y esa cosa robándole el alma con ese ojo de sangre.

La figura era la de un joven apuesto con el cabello plateado manchado de sangre, con una armadura color Annato, El aura que desprendía Therator era una sed de sangre abrumadora su ojo escarlata que estaba a la vista le daba la apariencia de ser un demonio.

Aquella figura se acercaba más y más, a la vez que los soldados empezaban a despedirse mientras que algunos empezaron a perder la cordura debido al miedo intenso al que estaban expuestos.

Y lo que creía que sería el final de su vida.

"Cielos, había muchos de ellos sí que fue difícil cazarlos a todos "Dijo con indiferencia.

Resulto ser solo su imaginación , la voz del joven era melodiosa como la de un Ángel todo el miedo que habían sentido se había esfumado como el vapor y en cambio solo les invadió la paz y serenidad la escena de siendo masacrados parecía impensable ahora que habían escuchado esa voz tan hermosa.

Todo el grupo permaneció inmóvil, embobados por la luz sagrada que empezaba irradiar.

"Bueno ya están a salvo…" Dijo mientras veía la cara de las personas.

 _¿Qué les pasa? …Ya entiendo, se sienten aliviados por que la salve bueno debería decir una frase genial JEJEJE_

"Ya no hay nada que temer, ya estoy aquí "Dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras seguía avanzando hacia los aldeanos.

La armadura escarlata empezaba a brillar más intensamente cada vez que se acercaba a los aldeanos. La luz del sol ilumino completamente su figura y lo que se pudo ver al menos para los aldeanos era "Dios".

Los ojos de los aldeanos empezaron a cobrar vida mientras que algunos ya empezaban a arrodillarse para jurarle lealtad.

"¡Dios ha venido a salvarnos! ¡De rodillas! "Ordeno Rita la cual fue la primera en reaccionar.

"¡Si! " Respondieron todos al unísono a la vez que se arrodillaban con la cabeza baja y mostrando sus espadas a Therator.

¿Dios?...

Therator tardo en procesar lo que estaba escuchando unos momentos.

"¡ ¿Ehhhhh?! ¡ ¿YO?! "

 _Sé que sonó genial, pero no creí que funcionara tan bien._

"¡Así es! ¡Oh señor le juramos nuestras espadas y vidas! "Dijeron todos al unísono lo cual asusto a Therator.

"No, no, no, eso está mal yo solo soy alguien quien paso por este lugar y vio semi-humanos atacando la aldea "

"Ya veo, sé que es un lugar inapropiado para esto, pero por favor acepte nuestra lealtad" Dijo Rita comprendiendo la situación.

"Se lo imploramos "Rugieron fuertemente todos.

 _No me escucharon y no creo que lo hagan, que se supone que deba hacer yo no soy ningún dios…lo que sucede es que todos son muy débiles._

" _Esperen un momento…no es momento para esto, vi la aldea deshabitada además están los túneles, supongo que evacuaron a todos ¿no deberían buscarlos? "_

" _No se preocupe llegaran sanos y salvos gracias a que bendijo nuestra aldea "_

 _¿De qué están hablando? ¿Bendecir? ¿YO?_

" _No, eso no está bien…deberíamos buscarlos los bosques están repletos de monstruos "_

" _¿De qué está hablando? Los monstruos que usted asesino eran los más problemáticos que habían en los bosques…" Dijo Rita pero viendo en el tono que le hablo se disculpó inmediatamente._

 _Espera ¿Qué dijo? …entonces ¿Por qué había tantos semi-humanos en esta zona?_

" _B-Bien, primero deberían empezar por levantarse luego hablaremos de su lealtad"_

 _Obviamente tendré que rechazarla._

" _Ya veo, si esa es su voluntad nosotros obedeceremos…" Dijo Rita a la vez que ordenaba a todos levantarse._

" _Bien, así está mejor…sé que dijiste que esos eran los más problemáticos, pero cuando venía en esta dirección vi a muchos semi-humanos "_

" _¿A qué se refiere? …Todo el país tiene semi-humanos algunos montaron aldeas como lo hacemos nosotros a decir verdad la mayoría son civilizados aunque como ve hay algunos salvajes que no se atienen a las reglas y atacan poblados como el nuestro" Dijo Rita._

 _Espera, eso quiere decir que las aldeas por las que pase ¿Eran aldeas ordinarias? …_

…

"…"

"Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve pálido "DIJO Rita preocupada.

 _Entonces lo que arrase fueron aldeas del país, espera un momento entonces eso quiere decir que podía pedirles información a ellos ¿verdad? …_

"¡ ¿QUE HICE?! " Grito con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual alarmo a los soldados los que inmediatamente sacaron todas las medicinas que tenían guardadas en sus mochilas.

 _Espera entonces esos semi-humanos que me perseguían ¿Pertenecían a este país? …¡Eso explica porque es que rendían tan fácil!_

"Mi señor, mi señor ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! " Dijo un soldado desesperado por la cara pálida que mostraba.

"D-Dime…Cuantas aldeas de semi-humanos hay cerca de este lugar que pertenezcan al país "

"¿Uh? Bueno diría que son almenas 12 aunque son pequeñas "

 _¡ ¿QUE?! ¡ESA FUE LA CANTIDAD DE ALDEAS QUE DESTRUI!_

"Mi señor no se encuentra bien…oye tu llévalo cargado a la aldea, necesita atención inmediata" Ordeno Rita.

"N-No hace falta"

"Pero mi señor, no se encuentra bien debería descansar tal vez uso demasiado su poder por favor" Dijo Rita agachando la cabeza.

"B-Bien solo una pregunta más "Dijo Therator con miedo mientras sacaba una armadura del espacio de bolsillo.

"E-Este emblema ¿Es del país? " Dijo Therator señalando con el dedo la parte del pecho de la armadura.

"Así es, le pertenece a la unidad especial de anti-terrorismo ¿Cómo es que tiene eso? " Dijo Rita, ante tal revelación Therator se desmayó.

 _No puede ser, me perseguían porque era un terrorista._

"¡MI SEÑOR! ¡MI SEÑOR! ¡RAPIDO DEBEMOS LLEVARLO A LA ALDEA! "Grito Rita con preocupación.

El grupo conformado por 45 hombres , 120 mujeres y 64 niños que había escapado de la aldea la cual fue tomado por los semi-humanos pronto llegaría a la primera aldea de Goblins ,la cual podría ayudarlos a llegar a la ciudad.

Charle junto con los demás del grupo corrían rápidamente, ya que si no se daban prisa pronto el grupo de semi-humanos los alcanzaría.

"Maldición, ya estamos cerca sigan corriendo no paren "Grito Elder.

"Parece que los están conteniendo, aun así debemos apresurarnos Charle pareces estar cansada "Dijo Rall a la pequeña.

"No, estoy bien puedo correr "Dijo Charle con firmeza.

"Ya veo "

Criaste a una buena niña Rita, se parece mucho a ti.

"Ya la empiezo a ver "Grito un niño

"Si esa es, pero…"

La aldea de Goblins estaba completamente destruida, los cuerpos sin vida de varios goblins se podían ver por todo el lugar, algunas partes mutiladas estaban tiradas por el lugar.

La escena era grotesca por lo que los adultos decidieron llevarse a los niños a otro lado.

"No puede ser, también arrasaron con esta "

"No podemos nos, tenemos que avanzar no creo que puedan contenerlos mucho tiempo"

"SI, tienes razón… ¡Nos moveremos directamente hacia la ciudad de Arlad! ¡Todos deberán esconder su olor con algunas pociones que hay en las mochilas! "Grito Elder.

Todos rápidamente sacaron unas pociones verdes las cuales ocultaban el olor, era perfecta a la hora de esconderse.

"Acamparemos en alguna sección del bosque una vez que anochezca ¿Entendido? "

"¡Si! "

 _¿Qué es lo que paso? Además si ya sucedió algo así ya debieron haberlo reportado en la ciudad._

"Elder, esto es malo si esta termino así entonces ya debieron hacerlo con las demás aldeas cercanas además considerando la cantidad de muertos que debe haber alguien poderoso debe estar entre ellos "Dijo Rall

"Si, esto es malo debemos llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad "

"No veo ninguna huella diferente de las de los Goblin ¿Qué está pasando? "

"No lo sé, pero debemos apresurarnos si alguien poderoso apareció entonces es cuestión de tiempo que seamos encontrados "

"Entiendo, entonces seguiremos la formación estándar ¿verdad? "

"Si, cuento contigo"

Rall asintió a la vez que se dirigía a los demás aldeanos.

"Rall-sama ¿Qué está pasando? " Dijo Charle.

"Supongo que ya tienes la edad para lo, a es cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes Charle? " Dijo Rall con una sonrisa.

"Tengo 12 años Rall-sama "

"Ya veo pensé que tenías 7 años, realmente crecen rápido los niños de hoy "

"Si, ¿podría responder mi pregunta Rall-sama? "

"Ha lo siento me desvié del tema, Ejem…bueno al parecer la aldea de goblins también fue arrasada por los semi-humanos salvajes, la mayoría de los aldeanos ya están muertos por el momento buscaremos provisiones dentro de la aldea e inmediatamente después iremos con marcha firma hasta llegar a la ciudad "

"…Eso sí que es malo, pero la ciudad está muy lejos ¿Cómo llegaremos sin ser atrapados? "

"Bueno utilizaremos las opciones para no ser descubiertos tengo unas cuantas en mi mochila, te daré untare unas dos cuando sea el momento adecuado por ahora deberías empezar por ayudar a los demás ¿bien? "

"Está bien, pero con que debería ayudar parece que no necesitan ayuda "

"Eso parece entonces me ayudaras a buscar provisiones por la aldea, dado que tienes una edad suficiente debería estar bien para ti entrar "

"Entendido, me esforzare Rall-sama "

"Bien, vamos "

La ciudad de Arlad ,una ciudad fortaleza la cual era por donde se comerciaba hierbas , pescado , y demás productos que se podían recolectar en la zona también dentro de esta ciudad existía el gremio de aventureros el cual funcionaba como cualquier convencional de la época aunque claro solamente se casaban semi-humanos salvajes.

El Gremio de Aventureros tenía más 200 miembros y entre ellos existían todo tipo de razas yendo desde las humanoides hasta las semi-humanas.

Hoy especialmente había mucho ruido dentro del Gremio debido a las noticias sobre un terrorista arrasando aldeas semi-humanas y además de eso había logrado asesinar por completo a la unidad anti-terrorismo del país y por lo que se había recabado información sobre este sujeto portaba una armadura escarlata además su apariencia era la de un joven humano.

A todos les venía a la mente el porqué de la destrucción de las aldeas semi-humanas, seguramente era otro loco fanático de los Seis Grandes Dioses.

La cacería de dicho sujeto había estado elevándose cada día mas en el gremio de aventureros yendo de 30 piezas de oro algo que era mucho de por si hasta llegar a la cantidad de 140 piezas de oro, muchos equipos de alto nivel aceptaron el trabajo por codicia y a los pocos días se escuchaban las noticias de estos muertos o en el peor de los casos eran mutilados.

Pronto se le fue nombrado como "El Sanguinario", eran pocos los que ahora querrían darle caza a este sujeto por lo que fue pasado a asuntos del gobierno.

El gobierno que por esta época recién había sido formado y los concejales dragón a quienes les había llegado dicho informe.

"¿Es esto cierto? Es imposible que alguien así exista "Dijo Obsidian

"Pareces seguir siendo escéptico, ya te lo dije un montón de veces es probable que se trate de un "jugador" hasta platino lo dijo ¿verdad? " Dijo Diamond.

"Si, no deberíamos actuar imprudentemente según sabemos estos tienen un poder inmenso un ejemplo es los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia que redujeron nuestro Imperio a cenizas "Dijo Platino

"Si eso es verdad entonces que podemos hacer , no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada …si es alguien como los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia debemos encárganos lo más rápido posible" Dijo Obsidian con cansancio.

"Aún no sabemos cuál es su afiliación deberíamos observarlo por mientras, según nos informó el gremio de aventureros solo asesino a los semi-humanos "Dijo platino

"Si, de hecho parece que le agradan los humanos…deberíamos considerar la posibilidad si se pueda hablar con el "Dijo Diamond.

"Está bien, pero quien se encargara de vigilar sus movimientos dudo que alguno de ustedes tenga el tiempo suficiente así como las agallas de estar al lado de la muerte "Dijo Obsidian burlándose.

"Deberías empezar a cambiar esa actitud Obsidian, bueno iré yo…últimamente no he hecho nada más que administrar este país solo "Dijo Diamond mientras miraba de reojo a ambos.

"Cielos, todos deberían al menos tener algo de responsabilidad no puedo creer que haya convocado una reunión y solo hayan venido ustedes dos ¿Dónde están los demás? " Dijo Diamond suspirando.

"Lamento causarte tantos problemas, pero-"Dijo Obsidian tratando de excusarse.

"Siempre dices lo mismo Obsidian, pero ya debes empezar a cambiar esa actitud tan relajada que tienes…va lo mismo para ti Platino "

"B-Bueno yo…ya sabes debo cuidar de los tesoros"

"Si, pero eso no te inmiscuye de tus responsabilidades como concejal…demonios al menos ustedes vinieron, los otros simplemente se la paran yendo en aventuras "Dijo Diamond con cansancio.

"Eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde fue esta vez Brightness? " Pregunto Obsidian.

"… ¿Uh? …es cierto parece que se fue de nuevo a hacer sus experimentos cerca de las cordilleras heladas "Respondió platino.

"Ustedes dos no paran de perder el tiempo ¿verdad? " Dijo Diamond con voz profunda haciendo reaccionar a ambos de una manera muy peculiar.

"Lo sentimos "Dijeron ambos agachando la cabeza, algo que se veía cómico viniendo de unos dragones que eran la raza más poderosa del mundo.

"Bueno supongo que esto concluye nuestra reunión, Obsidian ya que no tienes nada que hacer y que seguramente querrás excusarte con alguna actividad decidí que iras a ver cómo va la recuperación de las razas semi-humanos que están por las praderas del continente central "

"Bien por fin decidiste darme un trabajo bueno "Dijo con alegría, Obsidian.

"No creas que solo iras a te, tendrás que escribir un informe de 120 hojas sobre la situación de las razas así como explorar nuevos lugares "Dijo Diamond con una mirada filuda la cual intimido a Obsidian.

"E-Esta bien "Dijo Obsidian agachando la cabeza.

"Y para ti platino, ya que por lo menos cumples con tu función de manera regular supongo que deberás seguir cuidando los tesoros, sin embargo, esa actitud poco sociable pronto se volverá en tu contra deberías mezclarte entre los humanos y experimentar al menos como un aventurero "

La mención de si quiera entablar conversación con alguien le hizo estremecer.

"Cielos y pensar que eres el hijo del Emperador , tu padre me encargo tu cuidado y desarrollo así que eso hare para empezar ve al gremio de aventureros de Arlad y reúne información de estos ,así podrás ayudar en la búsqueda de este "Jugador" y mejorar tu desarrollo "

"Está bien, siento mucho causarte problemas "Dijo platino agachando la cabeza.

"Bien así está mejor, en cuanto a mi seguiré haciendo el trabajo que deberían estar haciendo…deberían partir inmediatamente "Dijo Diamond con voz grave intimidando a ambos dragones.

Pasaron las horas y Tsua quien aún era joven para su raza, estaba sobrevolando el lugar donde había sido construido el consejo viendo el paisaje que mostraba la noche.

"Realmente es hermosos, desearía ir por aventuras Diamond-sama "

 _Pero no tengo la menor idea sobre como siquiera acercarme a los humanos o demás razas, ¿Qué pasa si se asustan de mi poder?_

"Sigues dudando ¿verdad?, Vaise "dijo una voz

"Diamond-sama "

"No debes ver a los humanos de esa manera; son impredecibles, desconfiados, indecisos y débiles, pero todas esas cosas son opacadas por su férrea determinación, algunos son más asombrosos que otros realmente son criaturas increíble a pesar de que todo el mundo piense que solo son un peso muerto…Vaise deberías intentar mezclarte entre ellos" Dijo Diamond.

"Gracias Diamond-sama, siempre me apoyas mientras que yo solo te causo problemas"

"No digas eso, tu padre me encargo cuidarte y apoyarte en tu desarrollo como Dragón Lord pasaran siglos para que puedas volver a formar el Imperio, pero estoy seguro que lo lograras"

"No quiero eso, El Imperio Dragón era temido y debido a eso muchas razas que fueron afiliándose al Imperio empezaron a abusar de los demás…"

"Ya veo así que piensas de esa forma…tienes un corazón noble, Vaise "

La aldea de Aspar, una que había sido arrasada y tomada por los semi-humanos salvajes de la que se contaba que había aparecido alguien terriblemente poderoso, no estaban por ningún lado. En su lugar se podían ver a los aldeanos normales trabajando y reconstruyendo sus hogares, aunque la persona que más llamaba la atención era un joven de cabello plateado el cual tenía unas prendas de trabajo.

La velocidad con la que cortaba algunos robles del bosque dejaba boquiabiertos a los aldeanos y por supuesto a la persona que había venido a visitar el pueblo.

 _¿Quién es este tipo?_

"Mi señor, por favor no debe encargarse de estas tareas menores "

"No, no puedo quedarme sentado en un lugar sin hacer nada debo ayudar con algo a la aldea además les debo mucho "

"Sus amables palabras me conmueven, gracias por bendecirnos "

"S-Si "

 _Cielos, ¿Cómo es que no desperté en dos días? …de todos modos les debo mucho. La ciudad y posiblemente todo el país ya sepa de mi existencia demonios sí que solo les causo problemas para compensarlo debería por lo menos protegerlos hasta que se deje de hablar de mis acciones._

"Hola…nunca te había visto por acá ¿eres nuevo? " Dijo una voz suave.

"Si recién acabo-"

¡Maldición! ¡Este es un dragón disfrazado de humano!

"Así es, recién acabo de mudarme de la ciudad…yo tampoco te vi en esta aldea ¿Eres un extranjero? "

¡Ya me atraparon!

"Si, escuche sobre algunos semi-humanos que arrasaron esta aldea y veo que no mentía el gremio me alegra ver que ayudas con las labores a pesar de ser un recién llegado muchos la abrían abandonado "

"No es nada, simplemente me gusta ayudar a las personas"

"Ya veo eso es bueno, por cierto estaba buscando a una persona que apareció recientemente por estos lares… ¿tienes unos momentos? "

 _Es obvio que está buscándome después de todo el país es controlado por Dragones, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?_

"Por supuesto "

"Gracias por tu tiempo, bueno según el gremio se dice que es un joven de estatura promedio lleva una armadura escarlata y según algunos rumores que escuche de los aventureros es posible que sea un elfo, te agradecería si supieras algo "

[ALERTA: PELIGRO INMINENTE] Empezó a sonar una alarma en su cabeza.

 _¡Esto realmente es malo!_

"No creo haber visto a alguien de esas características, lo lamento mucho "

"¿En serio? Ya veo, es una lástima…gracias por tu tiempo, entonces si me disculpa"

 _-Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de la ilusión que estaba usando._

A la vez que pensaba eso, una voz empezó a sonar en su cabeza solo que esta no formaba parte de su imaginación.

[Así que era una ilusión, interesante]

[¡ ¿QUE?! ¡¿Puedes leer la mente?!]

"No, simplemente quería probar si era cierto lo que suponía…viendo tu reacción es obvio que estaba en correcto "

"Ya veo entonces si sabes quién soy en realidad… ¿Qué vas a hacer? "

"Quiero hacer algunas preguntas, pero dado que este lugar está repleto de personas será mejor en un lugar más privado "

"Entiendo, sígueme "Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una pequeña casa de madera que estaba cerca de la orilla del mar.

"Entra, puedes dejar tus zapatos en ese pequeño armario "

"¿Para qué? "

"Siempre es lo mismo, bueno de dónde vengo es una falta de respeto entrar con zapatos dentro de una casa así que te pediré por favor que lo hagas "

"Que extraño, pero está bien "

"Bien por aquí"

"Este es un lugar que nunca antes había visto, es algo inusual de dónde vienes así son las casas ¿verdad? "

"Si, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado para explicar todo eso "

"Tienes razón, entonces supongo que debería empezar por presentarme "

"Discúlpame pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? " Dijo mientras que señalaba el futon.

"Sentándome, se supone que esto es algún tipo de asiento de tu país ¿verdad? "

"Creo que te has equivocado, eso no es para sentarse "

"¿En serio? A mí me parece muy cómodo "

"Supongo que el choque cultural es un problema, este mueble se usa de esta manera "Dijo a la vez que ponía ambas piernas debajo de lo que el Dragón Lord creía que era un silla.

"Que extraño es tu país bueno a mí me gusta estar así "

"Bueno no es que importe, ejem bueno dejémonos de juegos…"

"Si, como decía mi nombre es…"

 _Supongo que debería acostumbrarme a las tradiciones de este mundo, realmente es un problema que siempre entren de esta manera cada vez que los invito a pasar y además no se supone que los dragones son los seres más inteligente ¿Por qué se ve tan normal?_

"Creo que eso es todo… ¿Y el tuyo? "

"¿Qué cosa? "

"Oye ¿me estabas escuchando? "

"S-Si dijiste que eras un Dragón…"

"Nunca mencione eso, bueno al parecer una tradición de tu país es no escuchar a las personas cuando hablan bueno simplificándolo como lo has dicho soy un Dragón concretamente El Dragón Lord del Diamante "

"¿Damon? Ya veo entonces supongo que debería presentarme "

 _Debo inventar un maldito nombre para este mundo, hasta ahora no era necesario debido a que solo me decían "MI Señor ", pero ahora…haber piensa en uno._

"SI…Mi nombre es Terra... ¿Thor? "

Maldición después de todo no suena genial.

"¿Therator? ¿Solo eso? "

"S-Si "

Demonios quería decir Terra Thor de la tormenta, aunque eso suena muy típico.

"Bien Therator , como ya lo sabrás o tal vez hayas tenido la intuición de que he venido para entablar relaciones amistosas con tu personas … dado que según nuestro reportes del ejercito indican que tienes una fuerza enorme "

 _¡LO SABIA!_

"¿En serio? Realmente no creo que sea así, creo que exageraron "

"¿Si? Yo no creo que sea así, por si no te diste cuenta desprendes un aura reconocible"

 _¿Eh? Espera entonces ¿esa es la razón por la que me ven como a una deidad?_

"Si estas preguntando si es por eso que ten como una deidad supongo que esa es la razón, cuando te vi creí que eras alguien que quería ser adorado, pero viendo cómo has reaccionado supongo que no lo sabias… ¿en serio este es un jugador? " Dijo con un tono de decepción.

 _Ya veo…entonces era por eso._

"Bueno dejando todo eso de lado ¿Qué quieres de mí? "

"Tu cooperación, quiero saber si no tienes nada en contra de los humanos tanto como semi-humanos de la región es muy probable que recién lo sepas, pero antes hubo "jugadores" que destruyeron cientos de países para imponer su Imperio "

"Si , los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia …bueno no tengo a mis compañeros y dudo que pueda hacer algo solo , además no tengo nada en contra de este país puede que me haya sobrepasado mis primeros días ,pero creo que al menos debería haber paz "

"Perfecto, eso es un alivio entonces ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? Vivir una vida tranquilo sería lo ideal, pero dudo que quieras hacerlo dado tu poder seguramente querrás ver todo este mundo "

"Si, quisiera salir a verlo todo aunque eso me va a costar dado que hay varios carteles que me describen y tal vez haya algunos que me persigan "

"Ya veo, bueno entonces que tal esto si tu cooperas con el país siendo un efectivo de este a cambio de daremos inmunidad total así como hacerte ver como a alguien importante dentro del país "

"Eso suena interesante, está bien…aunque no quiero ser alguien que llame demasiado la atención "

"Bien, creo que eso es por hoy…además de eso también quería que buscaras a otros "jugadores" más tal vez no seas el único en llegar a este lugar"

"Está bien "

A la vez que terminaban su charla, se podían oír los gritos de la gente fuera de su hogar y el rugido de un animal marino enorme.

"¿Qué fue eso? "

"Parece que llamaste la atención del Kraken "

"¿Eh? ¿Kraken? ¿Existe en este mundo? "

"Por supuesto "

El sonido se hizo aún más fuerte y ambos salieron de la casa de madera.

"Asombroso es gigante…nunca imagine poder enfrentarme a uno, aunque estoy seguro que deber ser uno débil como el resto "

"Te equivocas, a pesar de que hayas visto que en este mundo la mayoría no pueden llegar a niveles tan altos…las bestias marinas son la excepción, no han sido tocadas en siglos por jugadores "

"¿Qué? "

"Supongo que poder ver otra vez el poder de un "Jugador" …bueno parece que ya está cerca ,estaré observando tu batalla "

"Espera…entonces eso quiere decir" Dijo a la vez que ensancho los ojos.

 _Demonios, por fin tengo paz y ahora que no quería mas monstruos se me aparece uno de nivel 80._

"Bien…supongo que algún día iba a pasar, esto será genial "Dijo con una sonrisa feroz a la vez que deshacía de la ilusión y equipándose con su armamento principal.

"¡INTRUSO! " Rugió el Kraken a la vez que se acercaba aún más y más, elevando el nivel del mar con sus enormes tentáculos hacía temblar la tierra a su alrededor.

"Oh esto es interesante es mágico…"

El Enorme Kraken de 45 metros de largo, su enorme cuerpo hacia ver a la pequeña villa como un trozo de madera, la gente empezaba a correr a la vez que veían como su señor caminaba al frente para confrontar tremenda bestia.

"¡INTRUSO, ERES FUERTE NO HABERTE VISTO ANTES DIME TU NOMBRE! "

"Bien…"

Therator empezó a tomar una bocanada de aire y…

"¡YO SOY THERATOR! Y NO PERMITIRE QUE DESTRUYAS ESTA ALDEA "Dijo alzando una espada bastarda plateada contra el Kraken.

Aquel héroe había sido recordado por su feroz batalla contra aquel Kraken, la cantidad de hechizos que se pudieron ver era innumerable para las personas que vieron tal despliegue de fuerzas, lo que quedaba de ese acto tan Heroico era un estatua de plateada que estaba en el centro de la plaza de la ahora ciudad más importante de la Republica Agrand y lo que antes había salvado aquel Héroe "Therator",

…

…

"Eso es increíble abuelo… ¿y que paso después? Lo venció ¿verdad? "

"Así es aquel Héroe lo venció por completo, pero lamentablemente termino con heridas graves"

"¿Y qué paso? "

"Bueno según la historia fue llevado por un dragón hacia un lugar para poder lo, pero luego de eso no volvió a aparecer nunca más "

"Ya veo, y tu abuelo ¿crees que haya alguien tan fuerte como el en verdad? "

"Por supuesto Kazumi, no todos es mentira después de todo…"

El sonido de algo golpeando el suelo se pudo escuchar a fuera de la casa del anciano.

"Parece que ya llego "

"¡¿En serio?! " Dijo el niño alegremente a la vez que salía del hogar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El anciano le siguió inmediatamente.

"Oye, ¡Kazumi! …te ves espectacular ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? "Dijo Vaise

"Estoy aquí joven "

"Oh parece que ha crecido más desde la última vez que lo vi "Dijo Diamond en su forma humana.

"Así que eras tú, Diamond…" Dijo el anciano a la vez que veía a Vaise con una sonrisa.

"Oye anciano, ¿estas escuchando? " Dijo Vaise molestándolo.

"Jajaja…nunca aprendes, tendré que darte una paliza "Dijo con una voz feliz

…

…

… _Si, no todos son solo mitos y leyendas._

 ** _N.A./_** ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado es algo que tenia en mente hace mucho tiempo y quise ponerlo como intermedio , el siguiente capitulo lo subiré el domingo ya que aun me falta revisarlo. No olviden dejar sus opiniones sobre que les pareció esta parte :D nos vemos el domingo._**


	15. Capitulo 4 - parte 1

Capítulo 4: La Desesperación de una Nación

Parte 1:

La teocracia slane una de las naciones humanas más poderosas del continente, su extensión territorial era la mitad de grande del Reino Re-Estize, sin embargo, eso no fue obstáculo para poder ver lo poderoso que era dicho país. Las ciudades de todo el país estaban muy cuidadas, las carreteras estaban pavimentadas, el flujo comercial era abundante, su poder nacional era uno de los mejores entre los países humanos, y la poca existencia de semi-humanos como organizaciones criminales lo hacia uno de los países más seguros, ser ciudadano de este país era muy provechoso, sin embargo, como cualquier país también tenía la otra cara de la moneda que lo conformaban: Sacerdotes que usaban a los elfos esclavos como animales de carga y además de eso los usaban como sujetos de prueba para algunos hechizos ofensivos que se iban desarrollando en el país ; los ciudadanos más concretamente los hombres también usaban a los elfos como esclavos , pero a diferencia de los sacerdotes estos compraban a las hembras para satisfacer sus deseos carnales ,muchas de las elfas esclavas se podían encontrar en burdeles o sino siendo usadas como meras mascotas por las personas del país.

Tales cosas que se veían por el país eran comunes, sin embargo, donde más abundaban eran en la capital donde había ido Sebas quien indignado por tales cosas rescato a muchas de estas elfas, así como elfos y semi-elfos que eran transportados en carrozas enjaulados para ser vendidos, esto por supuesto enojo a una gran cantidad de personas que veían con desprecio a los elfos.

Las personas que habían salvados por Sebas no eran la excepción a esta actitud ,solo algunos dentro de este poblado veían a los elfos como personas que era conformado por niños y algunas mujeres jóvenes , por lo que muchos de los elfos y elfas eran sirvientes principales dentro de la mansión quienes se ocultaban de los humanos por temor de ser capturados nuevamente, sus espíritus destrozados difícilmente se podían renovar debido a los años, décadas que habían permanecido como los juguetes de muchos humanos.

Los elfos veían a Sebas como el primer humano que los trataba como personas ,sin embargo, antes también habían visto dicha actitud en algunos humanos que luego se convertían en unos monstruos que jugaban con ellos por horas a veces días con ellos ,por lo que al principio fueron reacios a aceptar acercarse al mayordomo.

Las sirvientas que servían en la mansión se habían comportado inusualmente amables con ellos ayudándoles con muchas cosas así como enseñándoles varias tareas y por supuesto a poder confiar más en los que estaban en este lugar, pero toda su vida habían sido esclavos por lo que no podían creer en las palabras de las sirvientas de la mansión, ya que, todos los elfos que habían sido rescatados eran esclavos desde pequeños algunos incluso eran el producto de los deseos sexuales de los hombres.

La rutina diaria de los elfos de la mansión consistía en : despertarse por la mañana e ir a desayunar al comedor donde se reunían todos los sirvientes del lugar ; terminado el desayuno irían a encargarse de sus deberes asignados ; irían más tarde a almorzar nuevamente al comedor ; continuarían con sus deberes finales del día y más tarde algunos cenarían mientras que otros iban sin cenar a sus habitaciones con el miedo de que al día siguiente serían enviados en carrozas a la capital para ser vendidos nuevamente. La idea que tenían los elfos sobre porque todos eran tan amables con ellos, era de que deberían estar en mejores condiciones para tener un valor más alto y así que el ofertante que en este caso era Sebas gane más dinero, por lo que muchos de ellos aún se alejaban de las sirvientas cada vez que estas intentaban hablar con ellas.

La situación no había progresado en mucho tiempo, Tsuare quería hacer algo por estos elfos quienes tenían las miradas vacías y sin emociones al igual que ella hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Tsuare quien no veía nada de luz en su vida, la había recobrado cuando había sido salvada por Sebas el caballero a quien amaba con su corazón. La situación de los elfos era parecida a Tsuare en cierta manera ya que al igual que estos Tsuare los empezó a odiar y verlos como monstruos, sin embargo, esa perspectiva había cambiado luego de que conociera más y más a Sebas así como a las demás sirvientas quienes también habían sido anteriormente ,esclavas.

Tsuare como cualquier día rutinario debería encargarse de tareas diversas como lo eran : el encargo de las diferentes tareas a las sirvientas , el papeleo respectivo de los ingresos de la mansión , el horario en que salían las sirvientas así como alertar a Sebas si algo malo sucedía y finalmente encargarse de asistir a Solution cuando esta la llamaba. Generalmente la llamaba para pedirle las hojas de cálculo de las finanzas de la mansión, pero había algunas veces en que le gustaba charlar sobre su relación con Sebas y aunque antes había sido despreciada por muchos dentro de Nazarick, solamente siendo aceptada por unos cuantos como lo eran: Pestonya Wanko, Yuri Alfa y Sebas; pero esta situación había ido cambiando últimamente la razón de esto podía discernirlo levemente.

Tsuare era muy apegada a Sebas, sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver con lo romántico sino por las cosas que este le enseñaba tales como matemáticas, lenguaje y magia curativa. La carga que tenía asignada tenía mucha responsabilidad, al principio de su entrenamiento como sirvienta principal fue muy agotadora para ella que pedía descansos, sin embargo, Sebas no dejaba de la; Tsuare dándose cuenta de por dónde iba la actitud de Sebas en cuanto a su desempeño con la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, dejo de quejarse y fue aprendiendo de una manera muy rápida todas las materias que le enseñaba Yuri Alfa, la cual se impresiono por el desempeño que mostraba.

La mañana había comenzado bien para Tsuare, sin embargo, aún le causaba un mal sabor de boca ver la condición en que se encontraban los elfos por lo que había encargado a algunas sirvientas que intentaran acercarse a los elfos e intentar ayudarlos.

La habitación en la que estaba instalada era una suite que nunca en su vida había soñado tener, algo inalcanzable ahora era suya; Sebas le había dicho que si quería una mejor se lo dijera, sin embargo, querer algo mejor que esto era demasiado para alguien como Tsuare quien con fuerza rechazo la oferta.

La suite estaba instalada con un baño enorme donde estaba instalada una bañera que se asemejaba a una pequeña piscina ,en el cual había todo tipo de artículos para la higiene personal; había demasiados frascos, bolsas, potes, jabones y demás cosas que la confundieron, cada uno tenía un nombre diferente y forma de usarse e incluso hubo algunas cosas que no sabía cómo se usaban y pidió a Solution quien estaba familiarizada con estos productos a que le enseñara ,lo que seguiría a este suceso fue que recibió toda una clase completa sobre todos los tipos de champú ,acondicionador y demás artilugios que existían.

Además del baño habían otros ambientes como lo eran: la oficina ,en la que habían miles de útiles de escritorio que ahora iba a usar diariamente y que debía saber manejarlos , muchos de estos ya le eran conocidos por lo que no fue un problema aparte de esto habían enormes estantes que contenían varios libros sobre finanzas , política , matemática , estadística y demás temas mientras que en otros más pequeños se guardaban hojas que se usarían para redactar varias cartas así como documentos de importancia que pediría Solution ;La sala principal en la cual recibía a invitados tenía muchos muebles lujosos así como varios candelabros que por las noches iluminarían el lugar con magia ,además de eso también habían unas estatuas de ángeles ; El dormitorio que para Tsuare lo consideraba hecha para la realeza había sido dicho por Sebas que era digno para alguien de su puesto ,sin embargo, eso solamente hizo que se preocupara más por la posición que tenía en la mansión.

Mientras estaba redactando unas cartas a varias personas importantes del país, alguien toco a la puerta dos veces.

"Adelante" Dijo con una voz agradable y llena de formalismo.

"Con su permiso, señorita Tsuare "Dijo Sofía, una sirvienta regular de la mansión y una de las que había encargado acercarse a los elfos.

Tsuare sin levantar la vista del documente, empezó a hablar.

"¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Hubo algún progreso? "

La sirvienta simplemente agacho la cabeza y se disculpó, pronunciada las palabras que siempre le había traído a Tsuare.

"Así que no hubo algún progreso, esto es preocupante…será difícil hacer que hagan de una manera más óptima su trabajo si siguen así, ¿tienes alguna idea para ayudarlos? "

"No, lamento mucho tener que repetir estas palabras una y otra vez, lo siento mucho por ser tan inútil "Dijo Sofía agachando la cabeza nuevamente.

"No, está bien "Dijo Tsuare levantando la vista y dándole una sonrisa inocente a la sirvienta, la cual se sintió más culpable tras ver esa sonrisa, quedándose a mirar esa dulce mirada.

"¿Eso es todo? "

Inmediatamente reacciono a la voz de Tsuare sobresaltada.

"N-No, tenemos un problema "

"¿Cuál es? "

"E-Esto…bueno ejem…las reservas de algunos ingredientes están empezando a acabarse, calculo que nos duraran una semana a lo más"

"Ya veo, bien entonces lo anotare…dentro de unos días ya debería estar llegando un nuevo cargamento para abastecernos ¿Algo más? " Dijo Tsuare a la vez que volvía a redactar el documento.

"No, eso era todo señorita Tsuare "

"Bien entonces puedes retirarte "

"Entendido, entonces con su permiso "

La sirvienta salió de la oficina y Tsuare no pudo evitar suspirar, todas las veces era lo mismo no había alguna que trajera una buena noticia sobre los elfos y aunque ella quería hacerlo por sí misma, no podía debido a la cantidad de documentos que tenía que redactar al día.

"Cielos a veces desearía un descanso, tal vez salir a pasear con Sebas-sama por los jardines…"

A la vez que pronunciaba esas palabras, su cara empezó a tornarse un color rojizo la cual la avergonzó e hizo que pusiera su cabeza contra la mesa.

 _Idiota que estás pensando, Sebas-sama también tiene mucho trabajo que hacer solo sería un estorbo para él aunque en verdad me gustaría pasar un día a solas…_

"¡Haa! Debo dejar de pensar en eso y dedicarme a terminar esto…"

La puerta nuevamente empezó a sonar y esta vez entro otra sirvienta, que se veía muy ansiosa y con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Sucede algo, Veldia? " Dijo con temor a que la sirvienta se le lanzara encima por la emoción que se podía notar claramente en su rostro.

"¡Por supuesto que si señorita Tsuare! ¡Por fin lo logre! "Dijo Veldia acercándose a Tsuare y tomándole de las manos.

"Bien, bien, primero cálmate ¿está bien? " Dijo Tsuare con un tono molesto.

Veldia quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de su actitud se disculpó e inmediatamente empezó a contar su relato, con ojos brillantes y emoción pero controlando su tono.

"Eso es bueno, veo que eres la primera en tener éxito Veldia…bueno ¿Dónde está? "

"Lo deje esperando afuera ¿debería dejarla pasar? "

Tsuare se enfadó y empezó a regañarla.

"Lo lamento mucho señorita Tsuare, sentía que no era correcta dejarla entrar sin antes consultárselo "

 _¿Por qué siempre lo mismo?_

"Eso es malo Veldia, no deberías dejar a alguien fuera esperando por mucho tiempo date prisa y déjala pasar "

"Entendido"

La sirvienta se apresuró a dejar entrar a una elfa que tenía el aspecto de una joven de 17 años, su cabellos era rosado y estaba atado en un moño, sus ojos azules eran claros como el agua y llevaba el atuendo de una sirvienta regular de la mansión, y al igual que los demás elfos se veía recaída y sin luz en sus ojos, su nerviosismo era muy notorio así como los temblores de su cuerpo.

"E-Es un honor conocerla s-señorita T-Tsuare "Dijo la elfa tartamudeando.

La imagen que estaba viendo era la misma que había sido Tsuare hace tiempo atrás, al verse a sí misma la inundo un sentimiento de querer salvarla.

"Puedes tomar asiento "Dijo Tsuare sonriendo y señalando a los sofás con una mano abierta.

La elfa siguió las órdenes de Tsuare y se acomodó en el sofá, lo hizo de manera silenciosa cuidando de no molestar a su señora.

"Veldia quisiera que nos trajeras té de manzanilla, también algunos bocadillos estaría bien"

"Entendido"

La sirvienta de inmediato salió de la habitación haciendo que la elfa sintiera más temor por estar a solas con su señora seguramente iba a jugar con ella pensó.

Tsuare al ver la actitud que había puesto logro deducir lo realmente cercana que se había vuelto con Veldia por lo que trato de tranquilizar a la elfa a la vez que se acercaba lentamente sin aterrorizar a la elfa.

Tsuare al estar en el sofá frente a la elfa mostro una sonrisa sincera y cálida, que lastimosamente no tuvo efecto en la elfa.

"Veo que te has hecho muy cercana a Veldia, eso es bueno…"

Inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras la elfa empezó a aterrorizarse , las mismas palabras le habían sido dichas cuando había entrado en contacto con otras humanas las cuales habían desaparecido o dejaban de hablarle debido a estas personas que las habían amenazado, lo último era lo mejor que podía pedirle a su amo.

"Por favor no le haga nada…úseme como quiera, pero por favor se lo imploro no la mate "

Tsuare al instante comprendió la actitud que estaba tomando la elfa, era muy claro la vida que había llevado.

"No te preocupes, no podría hacerle algo así a mis sirvientas además de eso son mis amigas y parece ser que tú eres alguien cercano a ella "Dijo Tsuare con una sonrisa y mostrándole una foto donde aparecían todas las sirvientas de la mansión.

"¿Q-Que es esto? " Dijo la elfa con curiosidad, la cosa que estaba sosteniendo Tsuare era algo que nunca había visto y no podía explicar cómo es que cabían varias personas en un pedazo de papel.

"Esto es una foto, tengo varias de ellas…todas son mis amigas y aunque parezca que soy alguien poderosa en este lugar realmente soy alguien normal y corriente, yo también alguna vez fui como tu…"Dijo Tsuare a la vez que le entregaba la foto a la elfa y esta miraba con curiosidad, la mención de ser como ella calo en su ser.

"¿Ser como yo? ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ser una esclava?..." Dijo con una voz llena de dolor y tratando de contenerse.

"Se mucho más de lo que aparento…"Dijo Tsuare con una sonrisa y una actitud apacible.

Tal actitud hizo enfadarla e inmediatamente perdió los estribos.

"¡NO SABES NADA! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ES SER VIOLADA UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡HOMBRES DESCONOCIDOS, HOMBRES QUE NUNCA VISTE HACIENDO DE TU CUERPO LO QUE QUIERAN! ¡SIENDO DESPERTADA A LATIGAZOS! ¡COMER ESTIÉRCOL TODOS LOS DÍAS! ¡SER TRATADA COMO UN CERDO! ¡DIME! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE SABES?! "Grito con fuerza cada palabra que salía de su boca se sentía como escupir cristales rotos, todo el dolor acumulado se liberó a la vez que lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus mejillas. Ya no le importaba que es lo que le pasara, no quería que una maldita desconocida aparentara saber lo que era ser una esclava.

"Dime…Que es lo que sabes de ser tratada como basura por todos…" Siguió con un tono más despacio pero más doloroso, al mismo tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas saliendo a mares.

Tsuare quien le pareció familiar la escena, se acercó lentamente…

"Aunque no lo parezca una vez yo también sufrí todo lo que has pasado tu…Aun no recuerdo la cantidad de hombres que pasaron sobre mí y no quiero recordarlo, simplemente quiero olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo "Dijo veía a la elfa en el piso llorando, la elfa quien quería seguir recriminándole su ignorancia se encontró con un rostro que inevitablemente estaba a punto de llorar, el dolor en aquel hermoso rostro era visible.

" Se lo que se siente todo eso …se por lo mucho que has pasado…la cantidad de años que estuve tal vez no fueron demasiados como los tuyos ,pero al menos entendí lo que es ser una esclava "

La voz de Tsuare poco a poco iba fracturándose, las lágrimas inevitablemente brotaron de su rostro como una cascada pero en su rostro había una sonrisa reluciente.

"…"

La sorpresa que se llevó la elfa hizo sentirse culpable, a pesar de que creía que era cierto lo que había dicho desde el principio esta estaba cegada por el dolor.

"Así que olvidemos todo eso ¿Si? " Dijo Tsuare con una voz fracturada a la vez que abrazaba a la elfa y acariciaba su cabeza.

"Señorita Tsuare…" Pronuncio la elfa con dolor y como si fuera una madre, Tsuare dijo unas palabras que le dieron calor al corazón frio y adolorido que tenía.

"Te cuidare, te protegeré, te escuchare, siempre…siempre serás alguien querido para mí, no importa la situación siempre estaré para ti, y si llega el día en que vuelvas a ese lugar…te buscare y llevare de nuevo a casa "

"Siempre…siempre estarás en mi corazón, ahora perteneces a este lugar…este es tu hogar de ahora en adelante…Elearde…"

Aquellas palabras hicieron añicos el corazón duro que se había formado a lo largo de los años, nadie nunca la había llamado por un nombre siempre había sido tratada como un cerdo y siendo llamado de diversas formas como: "cerda ", "puerca", "perra", "puta" y un sin número más de apodos que le ponían cada vez que los humanos la veían.

"Señorita…"

"No hace falta llamarse así en estos momentos , Elearde …te he observado por mucho tiempo así como a las demás …solitaria , antipática , osca …siempre te veo sufriendo …"

Mas palabra salieron de Tsuare y la elfa no pudo evitar decir unas palabras que causaron un gran impacto en ella.

"Mama…"Dijo la recién nombrada Elearde abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Tsuare y llorando en el vestido de esta.

 _¿Mama?…ya veo_

"Ya está todo bien…"Dijo Tsuare acariciando la cabeza de Elearde a la vez que un calor inmenso recorría todo su cuerpo, no se había sentido de esta forma en mucho tiempo.

Paso un buen rato hasta que Elearde se calmara y dejara salir todo el dolor acumulado, en esos momentos Veldia tuvo el tiempo suficiente para preparar varios bocadillos junto con las demás sirvientas y el té que le habían pedido.

Cuando regreso a la habitación con los bocadillos y el té, pudo escuchar brevemente la palabra "Mama", tal cosa hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro. Tsuare había logrado acercarse a la elfa y esta última le abrió su corazón.

Espero unos momentos hasta que los llantos de la elfa se calmaran y toco la puerta de la habitación despacio, tratando de no alarmar a ambas.

"Adelante"

La voz de Tsuare sonaba un poco más feliz , por lo que entro con una actitud similar y lo primero que vio fue a una niña descansando en el regazo de su madre la escena hizo que condujera despacio el carrito.

No quería despertar a la elfa así que sirvió en silencio cada bocadillo así como el té caliente y se sentó frente a Tsuare que estaba acariciando la cabeza de la elfa y con su sonrisa habitual.

"Por favor sírvase Señorita Tsuare "

"No hace falta muchos honoríficos Veldia, puedes llamarme como siempre…además deberías hablar un poco más despacio "

"Lo siento, Tsu-chan parece que lograste entrar a su corazón…es cierto que era cercana a mí, sin embargo, solo hablaba conmigo para aprender algunas, siempre la vi reacia a aceptar ayuda a simple vista cualquiera podría haber visto cuanto estaba sufriendo pero pocos querrían acercarse a ella debido a su personalidad fría …eres increíble Tsu-chan "

"No, soy alguien fuera de lo normal…simplemente solo experimente esas atrocidades al igual que las demás "

"Tsu-chan si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú, la que nos llevó luz a una oscuridad interminable que cubría nuestras vidas "

"Es de sentido común ayudar a los débiles, desprotegidos y a también a los que han perdido la luz guía de su vida…"

"En verdad eres perfecta para ser la prometida de Sebas-sama "

Tal mención hizo que su corazón enloquezca e hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo.

"P-P-Pero que estás diciendo Veldia "Dijo con una voz sobresaltada que hizo moverse a Elearde.

"Cálmate Tsu-chan, la despertaras "

Tsuare se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente se calmó , pero sus mejillas aún seguían rojas.

"¿T-Tú crees que pueda ser posible? "

Tsuare empezó a recordar los rostros de los miembros de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, todos los rostros que había visto mostraban claramente su disgusto por ella cada vez que era mencionada por Pestonya o Yuri sobre ser la prometida de Sebas.

Las únicas personas dentro de Nazarick que estaban felices e incluso ansiosas por que sucediera eran unas cuantas que se podían con los dedos de la mano.

"Por supuesto, además esto es una teoría que tengo aunque realmente es solo mi intuición…" Dijo Veldia con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Qué cosa? "

"Parece que a Sebas-sama no le desagrada, no, diría que estaría feliz de casarse contigo…"

"¿Q-Q-Que? " Grito Tsuare sobresaltada a lo que nuevamente Veldia le recordó que se calmara.

"Cielos…eso no puede ser posible, una vez lo intente y no parecía nada feliz…"

"Ya veo…entonces creo que sucedió esa vez…parece que fue mucho más antes de que trabajáramos en esta mansión "

"¿Qué cosa? "

"Obviamente el amor que siente Sebas por ti, supongo que no te has dado cuenta pero siempre pregunta por ti cada vez que llega a la mansión "

"…Eso no puede ser, además no creo que sea alguien adecuada para Sebas-sama…Leinas-sama es una mejor candidata "

"Así que eso piensas…deberías dejar de verte de esa manera Tsu-chan, el amor es algo que no puedes elegir, simplemente sucede entre dos personas ya sea de un estatus alto como bajo además Leinas-sama también apoya su relación Tsu-chan "

"¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio? "

"Si, en realidad todos dentro de la mansión queremos que ustedes dos se casen aunque claro no será ahora ya que los asuntos con la teocracia son algo de suma importancia "

"Ya veo…" Dijo Tsuare con una sonrisa en el rostro más radiante que antes, al parecer había aceptado el hecho de ser la prometida de Sebas aunque eso fuera algo que ella solo podría soñar.

Pero el momento feliz no duro mucho tiempo, ya que alguien toco la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Con su permiso señorita Tsuare"

La puerta se abrió y entro una sirvienta regular su nombre era "Reída".

"Interrumpiste un buen momento Rei-chan "

"¿Eh? ¿Eso una elfa? "Dijo con curiosidad viendo el cuerpo de la elfa descansando en el regazo de Tsuare.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Reida? "

"Ah S-Si…la señorita Solution la llama a su despacho…dice que vaya de inmediato "

"Ya veo…entonces debería ir rápido Reida, Veldia; encárguense de llevarla a su habitación parece que no se despertara en un buen rato "

"Entendido" Dijeron al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia

Solution quien era la que ahora dirigía un grupo político junto con algunos alcaldes de la región estaba viendo algunas carpetas llenas de documentos, había aprendido algunas cosas sobre política, economía y militar últimamente debido a que Ains Ooal Gown le ha pedido que intentara ser más versátil en otras Áreas aparte de sus clases como asesino y si era posible dicha cosa, mejoraría por mucho el poder de Nazarick. Las palabras que escucho Solution fueron como la ley de Dios, algo que debía obedecer y cumplir sin rechistar por lo que constantemente leía varios libros de la estantería que tenía.

Ya había pasado mucho de su tiempo leyendo la constitución que manejaba la teocracia así como algunos documentos referentes a la fuerza militar de la teocracia.

La fuerza militar de la teocracia slane consistía en diversas ramas como lo eran el Ejercito Sagrado, La Armada Sacra y Las Unidades Especiales.

El Ejercito Sagrado era el mejor entrenado de entre todas las naciones humanas y como tal deberían tener un equipo de alta gama por lo que cada uno de los soldados del ejército al término de su entrenamiento recibía una espada de Mithril encantada que resplandecía un brillo característico dependiendo de que a fe perteneciera el soldado , la fuerza de un soldado promedio del ejercito sagrado era muy superior que la de los caballeros imperiales y la de los paladines del Reino Santo por lo que podrían considerarse una elite , su número aproximado era la de 120 mil.

Los Rangos dentro del Ejercito iban de forma descendiente de la siguiente manera: General del Ejército, General de División ,General de Brigada ,Coronel, Teniente Coronel ,Mayor ,Capitán ,Teniente ,Alférez ,Sargento Primero ,Sargento Segundo ,Cabo y el rango más bajo Soldado Raso los cuales adquirían los graduados de la escuela militar.

La Armada Sacra, también considerada la mejor dentro de las naciones humanas en su arsenal se encontraban más de 20 mil embarcaciones las cuales se repartían en Navíos, Corbetas y Fragatas. La cantidad de barcos que poseía la teocracia era muy basta opacando la cantidad que tenía el Reino Santo como tal mayormente se usaban para eliminar semi-humanos que habitaban por el mar cercano a la teocracia y también para escoltar a embarcaciones las cuales en confirmación de barcos explotarlos que encontraban semi-humanos en las islas cercanas iban a eliminarlos para posteriormente poder poblarlos ,aunque eso era una excusa para poder explotar varias minas que eran muy rentables para el país.

La Armada Sacra al igual que El Ejercito Sagrado poseía una escuela la generaba anualmente unos 2 mil reclutas los cuales al igual que su homologo poseían la misma fuerza ,pero su cantidad era muy reducida en comparación de este aproximándose a 50 mil , además de ser la fuerza marítima del país también era usada para expediciones las cuales consistían en reportar los movimientos de los países semi-humanos como lo eran el Imperio Troll, El Reino Goblin y La Gran Nación Mino-Tauro , sin embargo , tras verse en vueltos en la guerra contra el Reino Elfico se decidió usar a una parte de las embarcaciones para transportar a la infantería cerca de la Capital Elfica para el último ataque ,y como tal ataque había sido un desperdicio se perdió una gran parte de barcos así como muchos soldados ,lo cual resulto en que los reportes llegaran más lentamente a la capital.

Los Rangos dentro de la Fuerza Marítima iban de forma descendiente de la siguiente manera Almirante, Vicealmirante, Contralmirante, Capitán de Navío, Capitán de Fragata, Capitán de Corbeta, Teniente Primero, Teniente Segundo, Alférez de Fragata, Cabo Primero, Cabo Segundo, Marinero y Grumete. Y el que estaba por encima de ambas fuerzas militares era El Gran Mariscal el cual hasta hace poco fue destituido de su cargo, dejando así el puesto vacío disputado entre El General del Ejército y El Almirante de La Armada Sacra.

Las unidades especiales, las cuales obedecían la voluntad de sus dioses por medio de los cardenales consistían en seis escrituras las cuales tres de ellas estaban prácticamente disueltas, específicamente la escritura solar, holocausto y amapola. Y a pesar de que eran las menos numerosas eran necesarias para el funcionamiento de lo que era la fe a los Seis Grandes Dioses por lo que en consecuencia a la perdida de las tres unidades varios grupos criminales fueron brotando dentro del país trayendo consigo varios casos de asesinatos , hurtos y desaparición de mujeres , hombres y niños. Tales sucesos sucedían en todo el país lo cual causo el descontento de las personas las cuales desde hace meses ya iban sufriendo de una escasez de alimentos debido a que el comercio con los países se había restringido debido a que estos eran vasallos del Reino Hechicero, el cual era gobernado por un no-muerto.

La aparición de grupos criminales dentro del país no era algo fuera de lo común en los Reinos Humanos, la teocracia no era la excepción era uno de los países con la menor cantidad de criminalidad pero de todas formas con criminalidad, sin embargo, ahora el país que se consideraba seguro estaba llenándose de basura humana cada vez más aparecían mas grupos criminales, por supuesto el que estaba detrás de esto era Demiurge.

Demiurge considero que era muy arriesgado enfrentarse a la teocracia por medio de la fuerza sin antes despojar a la teocracia slane de su carta del triunfo, para eso había hecho que el país pasara desgracia tras desgracia desde hace ya varios meses.

La Escritura de Agua Clara ,que se encargaba de la infiltración y encubierto para investigar a las naciones había sido enviada ya hace meses al Reino Hechicero ,y como era debido los reportes llegaban regularmente por medio de La Escritura de la flor de viento la cual también estaba implicada en la investigación del Reino Hechicero más que todo está escritura se estaba encargando de que no hubiera alguna fuga de información y si la había se encargarían de eliminar a las personas que supieran sobre sus movimientos en el Reino Hechicero.

Ambas escrituras que se jactaban de ser las mejores en cuanto a la investigación de personas, naciones y diferentes grupos importantes , no eran más que el pasatiempo de Demiurge quien le gustaba jugar con ambas haciendo verlos como unos idiotas que creían que lo sabían todo , los asesinatos indiscriminados por parte del Rey así como la corrupción que existía dentro del países vasallo era una fachada que les había hecho ver provocando que la teocracia enfurezca e incitando que este le declare la guerra al Reino Hechicero , por supuesto Demiurge no tenía la intención de hacer ver a su Amo de esta manera ,ya que, el mismo Ains Ooal Gown había declarado gobernar sobre todas las razas con paz y misericordia ; por lo que antes de hacer dichas cosas pidió la aprobación de su maestro quien ya había visto 5 pasos más adelante y respondió con un : " Si creo que es hora " .

Demiurge quería que la teocracia slane sufriera y cayera en un mar de desesperación total, al ver la tremenda brecha que los separaba. La teocracia slane estaba cegada por una imagen del Reino Hechicero tan demacrada lo cual causaría que muchos fueran a la guerra tras estas noticias que entregarían las escrituras a los altos mandos , claro está que cualquier persona que viviera o al menos visitara el Reino Hechicero viera un Reino Divino dejando así a la Teocracia Slane como una nación sin control , discriminadora , prejuiciosa y peligrosa para el desarrollo del Reino Hechicero así como los países que le habían jurado vasallaje.

La población no tardaría en responder de manera negativa la forma en la que la Teocracia difamaba al Reino Hechicero logrando así el apoyo masivo o mejor dicho total de la población hacia el Reino Hechicero que muy a su pesar de ser un no-muerto trataba de mejor manera a su población e incluso era lo mejor para todos.

La Teocracia Slane por el contrario era arcaica, obsoleta e inservible; Los dioses que profetizaban no eran más que la locura de unos ancianos, puesto que, su Dios el Dios Verdadero los Gobernaba y estaba junto a ellos.

La nación antes llamada el corazón de la humanidad ahora tenía que remediar con una acumulación de problemas que no tardo en causar una severa crisis que estaba azotando al país y aunque el problema de la escasez de alimentos estaba solucionándose en las ciudades más cercanas a la capital, no calmo el descontento de la población la cual reclamaba que la teocracia slane volviera a lo que era antes.

Las personas que reclamaban en su mayoría vivían alejadas de la capital y el numero iba aumentado ,la situación dentro del país se estaba descontrolando hasta tal punto de que algunas de las ciudades que estaban cerca de la frontera con el Reino Hechicero se independizaron , formando ciudades-estado las cuales abrieron relaciones comerciales con el Reino Hechicero.

La situación era muy desesperante para la Teocracia Slane que a pesar de formar un lazo con Solution no lograron remediar el problema del país, a todo esto se le sumaba que Solution lideraba un partido político, el cual reclamaba la reforma completa del país así como dejar de lado la mentalidad arcaica de la teocracia que hacia aún más difícil poder subsistir como nación.

Las demás naciones que a simple vista se podía notar que prosperaban aun siendo vasallas de un no-muerto, habían mejorado debido a que tenía un comercio muy extendido de la cual el país carecía en abundancia.

Las personas que apoyaron la postura de Solution, fueron por supuesto las ciudades que se habían deshecho de su fe hacia los Seis Grandes Dioses así como parte de la población de la capital, la cual junto con el financiamiento de la Casa Épsilon como habían nombrado los ciudadanos formaron una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de la Capital de la Teocracia aproximadamente a 6 km de esta.

La mansión que se encontraba en dicho lugar era muy lujosa y con varios ambientes los cuales dejaban boquiabiertos a cualquier ciudadano promedio e incluso a los comerciantes más ricos los cuales no podían expresar en palabras tal belleza.

Los atractivos de dicho lugar eran muchos, pero el que más destacaba eran sus jardines acuáticos que eran muy agradables a la vista y tranquilizarían a cualquier persona; las plantas tan bien cuidadas, los arboles bien podados y las bahías pequeñas decoradas con luces mágicas le daban un toque especial.

La mansión además de esto tenía una guardia privada la cual cuidaba del lugar con armaduras relucientes que se veían de muy alta gama, los guardias variaban según el lugar de la mansión indicando que tan importantes eran ciertos lugares.

Los guardias de las entradas principales vestían armaduras plateadas encantadas con espadas cortas que además en las empuñaduras se encontraban tallada unas inscripciones, en las cuales se podían leer "Σπίτι του Έψιλον "junto con una "ἕ "debajo de esta oración.

Los guardias que custodiaban lugares importantes como lo eran; El Mausoleo y Los ambientes internos del lugar, así como la mansión misma vestían armaduras rúnicas oscuras con espadas largas que a simple vista se veían mucho mejor elaboradas que las anteriores y en la empuñadura también llevaban las mismas inscripciones que los anteriores.

La diferencia entre ambas clases era clara para los que veían este lugar ,sin embargo ,eso no atemorizo ni hizo que la gente huyera de la pequeña ciudad que se estaba formando alrededor de esta mansión que poco a poco iba pareciendo a un castillo enorme ,sino que en cambio los hizo sentir más seguro.

La formación de la pequeña ciudad iba en un buen progreso yendo de simples casa de aldeanos a edificaciones comerciales enormes así como posadas y demás sitios importantes, la construcción de dichos se debía a que los dueños así como maestros de gremio apoyaban la idea del partido político de Solution de cambiar la actitud arcaica que iba destruyendo al país ,sin embargo , pusieron una línea entre ser socios del Reino Hechicero y ser vasallos de dicho país como lo habían hecho los demás países ,está más que claro que fue aceptada dicha condición, con el tiempo pasando los comerciantes aumentaban así como el trabajo remunerado que ofrecía la Casa Épsilon por la construcción de varias edificaciones así como la pavimentación de varios lugares de los alrededores de la mansión dando como resultado un flujo constante de dinero por dicho lugar.

La formación de la pequeña ciudad llamo la atención de mucha gente que día a día, venían de diferentes aldeas cercanas así como de la capital misma para instalarse en dicho lugar que generaba más rentabilidad que cualquier ciudad del país que estaba demacrándose.

Las ciudades cercanas pronto se vieron opacadas por el progreso de la nueva ciudad, cada día que pasaba los ciudadanos emigraban a mares hacia dicha ciudad. La Capital que se consideraba la más importante del país poco a poco fue perdiendo su importancia dentro del país y con esto el poder nacional de la teocracia se iba demacrándose cada vez más.

La Guerra que iba a declarar la Teocracia Slane a El Reino Hechicero para liberar a la humanidad del yugo del Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown no era más que el ladrido de los altos mandos , ya que , no tardó mucho en que parte de la fuerza militar del país también apoyara a la Casa Épsilon concretamente un 61% de las fuerzas militares combinadas del Ejército Sagrado y La Armada Sacra , a la cima de esta grupo de militantes se hallaba el Almirante de La Armada Sacra ,claro está que esto se mantuvo en secreto.

Las banderas ondeadas por todo el país dando a entender que estaban más que unidos con el país no era más que el simple cumplimiento con la nación por una parte de la población , mientras que la otra que conformaba la mayoría de la población la cual estaban concentradas en las ciudades al sur de la capital quería ir a la guerra y como la ley fue cambiada de obligatoria a voluntaria ,esta mayoría se ofrecieron voluntarios para ir a esta guerra compensando la cantidad de militantes en que habían ido al bando de Solution , sin embargo , solo eran civiles por lo que en realidad no había mucha diferencia entre estos y un saco de carne.

Sebas quien estaba al tanto de los asuntos que ocurrían dentro de la teocracia slane no demoro en efectuar un plan para que los miles de soldados que iban a morir a manos de su amo no fueran tan graves, no, sería mejor decir que tenía un plan para que no muriera nadie a excepción de los altos mandos. La razón era clara, dejar mermar el poder aún más de un país fuerte seria devastador considerando que pronto los países semi-humanos atacarían, esto le había sido informado por Demiurge el cual se había portado excepcionalmente bien con él.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde el [Mensaje] enviado por su amo y ya era de noche con un cielo nublado, él iba caminando por los jardines más alejados de la mansión viendo la pequeña ciudad que se había formado hace poco.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro a la vez que veía cómo es que estos humanos que anteriormente eran cegados por su fe, empezaban a abrir los ojos y poco a poco a entender el sufrimiento de los elfos.

 _Los humanos pueden cambiar a mejor si se les guía bien, se siente tan tranquilo y pacifico este lugar desearía poder hacer que entiendan los demás que no todos los humanos son basura._

El aire empezó a soplar por los jardines de la mansión solitaria, las personas dentro de la mansión habían sido dormidas por Solution y el lugar estaba protegido por una barrera mágica, la cual había pedido Sebas a su Amo que se usara para proteger a las personas que la habitaban para que no haya toma de rehenes e hiciera más complicada su tarea.

Sebas al recordar lo que había pedido y dando media-vuelta para ver la mansión simplemente soltó una sonrisa cansada.

 _Que tonto_

Las nubes del cielo que tapaban la luz de la luna fueron poco a poco desapareciendo, dejando así que la luz empiece a darles a las flores, algunas empezaron a abrirse mientras que las demás permanecían impasibles solamente siendo movidas por la brisa fría que soplaba.

Al mismo tiempo Sebas entrecerró los ojos dando una mirada filuda.

"No hay necesidad de esconderse, los percibo perfectamente "Dijo con una voz fría y llena de hostilidad.

En respuesta a la voz de Sebas varias figuras aparecieron alrededor de él, cada uno con una vestimenta característica.

Todos los miembros de la escritura negra estaban presentes en dicho lugar, yendo desde el primer hasta el doceavo escaño.

"Entiendo la razón por la que nuestra informante tenía miedo de venir a este lugar, así que en verdad eres un monstruo "Dijo la voz de un joven con una cabellera larga, ojos escarlata, piel pálida y con características andróginas.

"Puede que desde tu punto de vista lo parezca, pero desde el mío ustedes son los verdaderos monstruos matando personas, solo para que no se sepa todos los trapos sucios que esconden" Dijo Sebas con hostilidad, lo cual intimido al grupo entero a excepción del joven de ojos escarlata que permaneció impasible.

"Esto es por el bien de la humanidad, no es nada personal simplemente es algo necesario "Dijo el joven a la vez que preparaba su lanza siguiéndole los demás miembros de la escritura negra el ejemplo.

Sebas inmediatamente examino el equipo de cada uno, así como la cantidad de fuerza que poseía cada uno.

"Ya veo, decidieron venir con todo es algo que me esperaba aunque no imagine que solo tu tuvieras un equipo de ese nivel "Dijo mientras miraba uno por uno a cada miembro hasta posar su mirada en el joven de ojos escarlata.

"Soy el Capitán de la Escritura Negra, es evidente la razón "Dijo el joven mientras se preparaba.

"Así es, aunque no es mi intención subestimarlos realmente me gustaría que fuera un combate singular sinceramente solo el resto estorbaría nuestro combate "Dijo Sebas a la vez que se ponía en una pose de pelea y empezaba a emanar una sed de sangre abrumadora que solo pocos soportarían.

Cada miembro de la escritura negra a pesar de tener una fuerza que superaba por mucho a la del difunto Gazef Stronoff, empezó a tambalearse a la vez que el miedo empezó a invadirlos.

Solo unos cuantos permanecieron en pie, la diferencia entre cada miembro de la escritura negra estaba clara ya que solo tres de ellos quedaron sin inmutar.

"Ya veo…aunque suene descortés realmente no eres tan fuerte como la vampiro con la que me tope "Dijo a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro provocando así a Sebas.

Sebas al darse cuenta por qué había sido designado para estar en la teocracia y también porque Demiurge se portaba de una manera excelente con él.

 _Ya veo, así que es por esto._

Tras pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado, prendió en ira.

El solo recuerdo de que habían podido unos semejantes humanos controlar a alguien como Shalltear BloodFallen, la guardián de piso más fuerte que a pesar de que no le agrada su personalidad aun así la consideraba una valiosa compañera , haberle hecho tal cosas y obligar a su amo a tomar medidas extremas hizo aumentar más su ira.

"¿Q-Que es esto? " Dijo un hombre que estaba vestido con una túnica oscura y que llevaba un bastón hecho de un material desconocido muy poderoso.

La sorpresa que se llevó el equipo de la escritura negra fue tal que disipo el miedo que habían sentido hace un momento, lo que había sido el mayordomo que tenía el aura de un héroe no se podía ver , en su lugar una neblina espesa oscura empezaba a verse.

La figura no se podía ver debido a la espesa neblina, sin embargo, la sombra se podía notar en el pasto de alrededor aumentando cada vez más de tamaño,

"E-Es Imposible "Dijo Turbulencia del Tiempo.

"No, eso no es posible se supone que no debería haber revivido tan pronto "Dijo El Séptimo Escaño.

"No se trata de eso, es solo que…" Dijo El Capitán, a la vez que Canto Divino procedía a poner un escudo mágico alrededor del grupo.

"Esa es su forma verdadera ¿verdad? " Dijo Cedran

"Y aún sigue creciendo "Dijo Beaumarchais.

"Si puede que no sea un Dragón Lord, pero de alguna manera presiento que es más poderoso que todos a los cuales nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora "Dijo El Tercer Escaño.

"Si, ese es un Dragón Imperial "Dijo El Sexto Escaño, lo cual despertó la curiosidad del grupo.

"¿Dragón Imperial? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca había escuchado tal nombre "Dijo El Astrologo de Mil Millas a la vez que usaba algunos hechizos de apoyo en el grupo.

"Son los Dragones que una vez gobernaron el continente antes de la llegada de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia, según leí en unos escritos los describen con cuerpos elegantes , poderosos , inmunes a muchas magias y son los candidatos a ser los Emperadores Dragones de aquellos tiempos " Dijo El Sexto Escaño con detalle.

Tal demostración de sabiduría de parte del miembro impresiono al equipo que no hizo más que retroceder a la vez que preparaban aún más hechizos de protección y apoyo entre ellos.

Era claro la razón detrás de usar tantos hechizos de niveles tan altos como el 4 o 5, se enfrentaban a un Dragón que estaba en la cúspide de su especie.

El escenario en el que se encontraban cambio repentinamente de una mansión lujosa a unas praderas desoladas cerca de un bosque enorme y varias montañas cerca, los primeros en reaccionar fueron el capitán, el tercer escaño y canto divino.

"Este lugar será adecuado para nuestra batalla, miserables humanos "Dijo Sebas con una voz que correspondía perfectamente al titánico cuerpo de este.

Sebas quien tenía una personalidad amable y servicial, cambio a una personalidad antipática y hosca, una actitud que era característica de su Raza.

La niebla oscura y espesa, poco a poco empezó a esfumarse dando lugar a La Forma Draconica de Sebas que nunca había usado finalmente se dio a ver, el enorme cuerpo de más de 23 metros de altura se veía imponente sobre el lugar.

Las escamas del cuerpo de Sebas tenían el aspecto estar hechas de algún tipo de metal ultra raro de color grisáceo opaco dando la sensación de que su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por una armadura reforzada con el metal más duro del mundo , y como era característica de la raza de los Dragones , El cráneo pulido lucia como si fuera de ónice y dos protuberancias brotaban de estas que en Sebas se veía que eran un poco más alargadas que la de los Dragones Comunes , el enorme tamaño de sus fauces daba la sensación de que iba a tragarse el mundo entero y sus dientes que lucían como dagas curvas de diamante negro harían retroceder a cualquier Héroe e incluso a los más poderosos Dragón Lord, además de esto unas luces de color purpura violeta empezaban a relucir en el cuerpo de Sebas ,sin embargo , solo sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso que parecía asemejarse a la sangre ,dándole el aspecto de un Dragón Iracundo Legendario.

La Escritura Negra simplemente dejo caer sus mandíbulas , el miedo que empezaron a sentir algunos miembros hizo que se desmayaran mientras que los que quedaban difícilmente podían ponerse de pie , incluso alguien como el primer escaño quien era el descendiente de un "jugador" empezó a sentir un sudor frio recorriendo toda su espalda.

"¿Q-Que demonios es este Dragón? " Dijo Turbulencia del Tiempo, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba varias artes marciales de apoyo.

"¡C-Capitán! " Dijo El Sexto Escaño con una cara de espanto.

"¿Qué sucede? " Respondió El Capitán a la vez que volteaba a ver.

"…"

Se quedó sin palabras tras ver el estado en el que habían terminado la mayoría de los miembros, cada uno había enloquecido de una manera nunca antes vista.

Algunos empezaron a correr mientras que otros se habían desmayado, los únicos que permanecieron en pie fueron el Capitán de la Escritura Negra, Turbulencia del Tiempo, El Sexto Escaño y Canto Divino.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No iban a matarme? ¡Miserables Humanos! "rugió el Titánico Cuerpo con una fuerza tal que destruyo una montaña cercana solo con el rugido.

"¡I-Imposible! ¡Capitán de la orden de retirada, no podemos contra tal ser! "Grito con desesperación El Sexto Escaño.

"Maldición, está bien…todos váyanse me encargare yo mismo de esto "Dijo El Capitán, a la vez que de un espacio de bolsillo sacaba una espada larga.

"C-Capitán es muy peligroso para usted enfrentarlo solo "Dijo Canto Divino que estaba conjurando un hechizo de [tele transportación mayor]

No sé dónde estamos, pero al menos no podremos usar el Tesoro Divino…supongo que deberé ganar algo de tiempo hasta que la traigan.

"No se preocupen, más bien empiecen con el plan de contingencia rápido…yo lo mantendré a raya todo lo que pueda "Ordeno con voz fuerte, a la vez que el equipo que tenía iba cambiando a uno mucho mejor.

"Capitán, aun es peligroso usarlo no sabemos si funcione "Dijo El Sexto Escaño, pero el capitán simplemente se quedó sin responder y mirando fijamente al enorme cuerpo.

"¿Oh? ¿Un plan de contingencia? …¡Jajajaja! ¡Inténtenlo Humanos! ¡Verán que no les servirá de nada! "Dijo Sebas con un tono altanero.

"Vámonos, rápido Canto Divino…no sabemos dónde estamos, pero al menos nos transportara cerca de la capital "Dijo Turbulencia del Tiempo.

"Si, entonces marcare el lugar…Capitán, por favor resista hasta que lleguemos "Dijo Canto Divino.

"Claro, solo necesitan traerla de donde la dejamos ¡apresúrense! " Dijo El Capitán.

El hechizo de [Tele transportación Mayor] hizo su trabajo llevándose consigo a todos los cercanos que estuvieran en un radio de 5 metros.

"Bien, creo que es hora de saber lo fuerte que eres para poder insultar de tal manera a La Gran Tumba de Nazarick ¡Humano! " Dijo Sebas con un tono lleno de hostilidad.

"Está bien entonces… [Reforzar Armadura] [Protección Divina] [Luz Sagrada] [Intuición] [Estimulo Sensorial] "

"Oh…así que realmente eres el descendiente de un "jugador" , eres diferente de todos los demás humanos aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que eres uno …" Dijo Sebas al mismo que desaparecía del lugar y atacaba con una garra al capitán.

"[Arte Marcial] [Fortaleza]"

El joven a pesar de haber activado dicha arte marcial fue mandado a volar como si de patear una botella de plástico se tratara dejándolo con varias heridas leves.

"Nada mal, sin embargo, esto es solo el comienzo…" Dijo Sebas a la vez que con una velocidad sin igual aparecía detrás del joven con otra garra que parecía más pequeña que la anterior.

"[Arte Marcial] [Fortaleza] [Evasión] "

Rápidamente uso artes marciales a la vez que bloqueaba con su espada el ataque de Sebas que parecía haberse debilitado debido al tamaño a que se había reducido ,pero en realidad el ataque fue mucho más potente que anterior dando como resultado que fuera enviado lejos hasta quedar atrapado en una pared de tierra.

¿Cómo es que puede ser tan fuerte, si acaba de reducir su tamaño?

"Sé lo que estás pensando humano, y la razón es simple los otros no hubieran hecho más que estorbar nuestra pelea…"

"Ya veo…" Dijo a la vez que una sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro, no era la típica sonrisa que mostraba a los demás sino una más bestial y ansiosa.

"Así que por fin te has decidido a pelear humano aunque más pareces una bestia ahora "Dijo Sebas que había reducido su tamaño a la de unos 4 metros, una forma mucha más versátil.

Las formas Draconica de Sebas eran 4 en total, yendo desde una de 4 metros hasta una de más de 23 metros, sin embargo, los tamaños solo eran un recurso que utilizaba no eran signo de tener más o menos poder.

"Si, te lo agradezco…nunca había sentido esta emoción además jamás había visto que tenía esta clase "Dijo el joven, al mismo tiempo que su equipo empezaba a cambiar.

Su armadura estaba cubierta por escamas de un dragón negro, tenía varios elementos así como datos dentro, en YGGDRASIL sería considerada como un artefacto muy valioso algo que muchos comprarían si estuviera a la venta. La clase de armadura que poseía coincidía muy bien con su clase de Caballero Oscuro.

Su espada había cambiado por otra de un color oscuro mucho más ornamentada con su hoja que parecía estar cubierta por una espesa niebla negra, la envergadura estaba hecha de un material parecido al ónix negro y en la empuñadura llevaba una joya morada que parecía estar palpitando primero oscura luego de un tono morado, dando la impresión de parecer un corazón.

Aparte de estos dos objetos tenia ítems mágicos los cuales eran: una tiara en forma de "V "de color dorado que protegía de los hechizos de confusión mental, así como un activable que por unos segundos aumentaba la capacidad de reacción del usuario un 75%, el tiempo de enfriamiento duraba 40 min por lo que debería ser usado solo en momentos cruciales; Unos guanteletes hechos del cuero de un dragón maldito de Niflheim ,los cuales aumentaba la velocidad de ataques por segundo del usuario así como aumentar la evasión en un 12% ; Unas grebas que aumentaban la agilidad y velocidad de movimiento del usuario en un 34% y cuando el activable era la de un acercamiento instantáneo hacia el objetivo seleccionado ; Un anillo con una espinela que protegía de los estados negativos ; Un anillo con un zafiro que aumentaba en unos 20 puntos el MP del usuario ; Un anillo con una esmeralda que aumentaba la regeneración del usuario así como aumentar en 20 puntos el HP y finalmente en su cintura tenía 3 cristales de sellado mágico los cuales contenían hechizos de nivel 8 y un cristal especial que contenían el nivel 9.

"Oh…" Dijo Sebas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus afilados dientes, esa sonrisa en un dragón haría retroceder a cualquiera e incluso querer escapar con todas las fuerzas posibles, sin embargo, el joven se paró frente a él con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa igual de feroz.

"[Arte Marcial] [Corte Negro] "

A la vez que el joven activaba su arte marcial y atacaba con una velocidad inhumana al coloso, este último se defendía con una de sus alas que parecían ser un millar de espadas con facilidad.

"[Arte Marcial] [Aceleración de flujo] "

Mientras Sebas detenía el ataque, el joven con una destreza sin igual apareció cerca del pecho de Sebas.

"¿Q-Que? " Dijo Sebas con desconcierto.

"[Caída Oscura] "

El joven libero el poder de la espada, la enorme bruma de oscuridad que golpeo a Sebas hizo retroceder a Sebas.

"[Seis Cortes de Oscuridad] "

El joven siguió con la secuencia de ataques mientras más se acercaba a la cabeza de Sebas, sin embargo, este contraataco con un potente aliento de fuego.

"Maldición, [Escudo] "inmediatamente conjuro un escudo mágico.

"No tan rápido, [Garra Draconiana] "

El escudo mágico apenas pudo resistir el aliento de Sebas por lo que recibió algunas quemaduras leves y el golpe de Sebas hizo que retrocediera una gran distancia arrastrando consigo varios árboles.

"Aún no termina, [Aliento Cortante] "

Sebas quien envió lejos al joven, inmediatamente lanzo el otro tipo de aliento, que hizo que el bosque cercano que estaba lleno de árboles quedara completamente talado.

El Hechizo era de nivel 8 por lo que se esperaría que quedara gravemente herido ,sin embargo, solo fueron heridas leves debido a su clase y armadura de alta gama.

 _Increíble, no solo tiene el fuego sino también el viento…me pregunto si deberá tener los_ demás elementos.

"Pero, eso no bastara [Arte Marcial] [Impulso] "

El joven con una sonrisa feroz se abalanzo hacia Sebas como una bala e inmediatamente produjo una combinación de ataques letales.

"Nada mal… [Reforzamiento de Armadura] "

Sebas activo una de sus habilidades [Epifanía] y cargo contra el joven que no pudo ver el movimiento tan veloz que hacia parecer al viento, lento.

"[Arte Marcial] [Fortaleza] "

El joven activo instintivamente el arte marcial tras perder de vista al Dragón que cargo apuntando hacia el pecho de este primero.

Pero Sebas quien había visto a través de sus movimientos se detuvo un instante antes de dar el golpe en el pecho concretamente a unos 5 cm, en ese momento activo "[Palma Explosiva] "

"¿Q-Que? " El joven dio un grito sordo ante tal fuerza que se había desatado justo cuando hubo terminado el arte marcial, el ataque de Sebas había asestado en el momento exacto causando que este fuera enterrado en la montaña cercana y dañándolo gravemente.

"Parece más resistente…debería dejar que se pare, no quiero terminar la diversión justo ahora "Dijo Sebas con una actitud soberbia.

El Primer Escaño de la Escritura Negra ,el más fuerte solo superado por el Escaño Especial que era Zesshi Zetsumei la apodada "Muerte Segura" , ahora no era más que una vergüenza para el puesto que ostentaba dentro de la teocracia slane.

Su cuerpo había quedado enterrado en una pared de piedras cerca de las montañas de su boca fluía la sangre como una cascada, su cuerpo entero se sentía adolorido por el golpe del Dragón.

Antes se había enfrentado a varios Dragones así como algunos Falsos Dragón Lord en algunas misiones que implicaban buscar el rastro del Dragón Lord Vampírico y Elder Coffin, sin embargo, este Dragón en el que se había convertido Sebas era uno muy distinto puede que incluso tratando de compararlo con los Dragón Lord de la Republica Agrand seria de igual poder o tal vez más, sin embargo, no podía distinguir si era más fuerte que Zesshi Zetsumei ya que los dos se sentían igual de poderosos.

Tratando de no pensar en esas cosas en este momento, intento moverse con el cuerpo adolorido.

"Eso dolió…" Dijo a la vez que se limpiaba la sangre que fluía de su boca y usaba una poción de curación menor que habían dejado sus ancestros hace 600 años de su espacio de bolsillo.

"Supongo que deberé usar los cristales después de todo…"

Las heridas empezaron a curarse de su cuerpo, pero el dolor aun persistía y la fatiga que estaba experimentando debido a que había usado repetidas veces artes marciales lo estaba agotando.

"No tengo pociones de ese tipo en mi inventario, [Sentido Sensorial: Aumento General] "

Uso una de sus habilidades para detectar que tan lejos estaba Sebas, así como oír si estaba acercándose o si había alguien cerca.

 _Nadie… parece que me está esperando… ¿Qué está pensando? …_

"Ya veo…como cualquier monstruo o bestia, siempre muestran arrogancia eh "

Las palabras del joven no tardaron en llegar a oídos de Sebas que inmediatamente se abalanzo por el lugar acercándose a donde estaba parado el joven.

 _Tan fácil de provocar, es como cualquier animal salvaje entonces solo deberé luchar de esa forma._

Respiro intensamente y se concentró en un solo punto del cuerpo de Sebas a la vez que activaba varias artes marciales.

"[Arte Marcial]] [Gran Aumento de Habilidad] [Aumentar Agilidad] "

"Algunos hechizos deberían servir también [Fuerza Menor] [Barrera] [Resistencia Elemental] "

La cantidad de artes marciales que estaba usando ya lo estaba agotando, y aunque tuviera algunos hechizos bajo la manga estos consumían mucho MP que de ser posible solo los utilizaría en los momentos precisos ya que estos hechizos eran de nivel 7 y 8.

 _Ahí viene._

El enorme cuerpo de Sebas se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante que causa una ráfaga por todo el lugar mandando por los aires mucha vegetación así como espantando a varios animales del lugar.

"[Arte Marcial] [Impulso] "

El joven quien vio lo cerca que estaba el cuerpo del dragón, se lanzó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Sebas que estaba indefensa concretamente a la parte de sus ojos.

"Que lamentable usar la misma táctica…" Dijo Sebas con decepción, a la vez que se protegía con su ala izquierda del ataque.

"[Arte Marcial] [Aceleración de Flujo] "El joven con destreza cambio de posición, usando el ala de Sebas como impulso para saltar y dejar caer un cristal justo a la cabeza de este.

Sebas quien estaba cegado por la soberbia, no pudo ver a través de una estrategia tan simple y recibió todo el daño del cristal que albergaba el hechizo de nivel 9 [Vermilion Nova].

El Cuerpo de Sebas fue cubierto por las llamas del hechizo y le causo un daño considerable, a la vez que el joven seguía con otro cristal, pero fue interceptado por Sebas.

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! "Rugió Sebas al mismo tiempo que salió volando y usando una combinación de todos los elementos que poseía.

"¡ [Rugido del Dragón Imperial]! "

La combinación de elementos parecía ser un rayo de energía que atravesaría todo sin detenerse, aquel ataque apunto hacia el joven.

"[Tele transportación]"

El joven apenas pudo escapar de dicho ataque, y vio detrás de sí un enorme agujero rodeado por la tierra carbonizada que antes hubo sido pastizales, árboles, arbustos y algunas flores.

Sebas se preparaba para usarlo nuevamente desde el cielo mientras que el joven se preparaba para evadirlo

 _Es una completa bestia, parece que seguirá con eso…espero que se estén dando prisa, no se cuanto más pueda resistir._

 _ **N.A./ Hola chicos lamento el retraso , no pude evitar quedarme dormido escribiendo jaja pero al menos lo termine y como verán en este capitulo hablare mayormente de la teocracia slane que tenia poco protagonismo en mi historia.**_

 _ **Y otra cosa mas , subiré las partes cada domingo ...si este sera el nuevo horario , ya que en los días laborales es muy tedioso subirlos.**_


	16. Capitulo 4 - parte 2

Parte 2:

El Templo más sagrado de la Teocracia Slane no era uno de los más grandes y majestuosos que se encontraban en la capital sino era uno que estaba oculto a la vista de todos.

Los dragones que eran considerados la especie que buscaba tesoros seguramente sería atraída por la cantidad de cosas que se ocultaban en este lugar, sin embargo, no había sucedido durante 5 siglos la razón era obvia, Shurshana El Dios de la Muerte, había erigido este templo en honor a sus camaradas caídos.

Las estatuas de todos sus amigos así como la de él, estaban estacionadas a los lados del pasillo principal que daban a la cámara donde los equipos restantes fueron guardados y recelosamente vigilados.

Las estatuas de los seis miembros eran golems los cuales se activarían ante la menor presencia de intrusos, los pocos que podían entrar en este lugar tenían que recibir la bendición de los seis cardenales así como la del Pontífice Máximo.

El Templo era un nido de trampas para aquellos que osaran poner un pie sobre este lugar, cualquier indicio de intruso activaría una alarma que alertaría a todos los guardias y sellarían todas las entradas inmediatamente y si alguien quisiera escapar con [tele transportación] seria bloqueado por uno de los múltiples hechizos que protegían el templo.

El lugar era muy protegido, poniéndose diariamente hechizos de anti-espionaje así como protegiéndolo con ítems que ocultarían la presencia del lugar y también se encontraba una presencia tan poderosa que su sola existencia haría que la Republica Agrand con la cual estaban aliados se volviera en su contra y decidiera dejarlos de lado.

Zesshi Zetsumei también conocida como "muerte segura", la existencia más poderosa que había en el continente era el guardián de la humanidad, eso era lo que pensaban los cardenales sobre ella.

La única existencia capaz de frenar al Rey Hechicero estaba ante ellos, sin embargo, usarla era tanto una ventaja como una desventaja.

Zesshi buscaba a alguien poderoso con el que luchar y poder procrear con dicho hombre, sin embargo, era tan poderosa que la sola existencia de dicho ser era algo que no querían imaginar, sin embargo, ahí estaba el -Ains Ooal Gown- Gobernando todo un Reino.

Debido a esto querían que Momon como el único ser humano capaz de estar a la par con El Rey Hechicero los ayudara con su guerra.

No era alguien de fiar a pesar de ser considerado un Héroe, sin embargo, si pudiera derrotar y tener hijos con esta, seguramente podría haber alguna esperanza para la humanidad.

Si, esos hijos que eran el fruto de padres poderosos seguramente serian igual de fuertes, no, los cardenales creían que estos seguramente serían mucho más poderosos que los súbditos del Rey Hechicero así como este mismo. Estos niños serian la esperanza para el mundo, por esa misma razón habían querido que este Héroe por lo menos conociera a Zesshi Zetsumei seguramente esta habría notado su fuerza e inmediatamente hubiera querido luchar y si las cosas salían bien entonces habría esperanza , sin embargo , Momon se había negado a si quiera conocer a Zesshi ya que dijo : " Seria muy peligroso conocerla , es posible que el Rey Hechicero sospeche mi ausencia e irremediablemente urge en mi mente para saber que escondo "

Los cardenales solo podían gruñir tras escuchar estas palabras de la escritura negra, que había sido la intermediaria entre ambos.

El Héroe Oscuro Momon tenía razón, sin embargo, la situación en la que se encontraban los países humanos y la forma en la que eran tratados hacia que estos se sintieran impotentes.

Si la situación se tornaba critica harían todo lo posible para que Momon dejara embarazada a Zesshi para luego hacer que esta última escape con lo que sería la esperanza de la humanidad.

Momon como el padre naturalmente intentaría protegerlo así como a su madre, el haría todo lo posible para que estos escapasen sanos y salvos. Si sabían que Momon los estaba ocultando entonces sería ejecutado aquel acto seguramente repercutiría en la personalidad de su hijo quien buscaría venganza por la muerte de su padre.

El joven que era el primer escaño de la escritura negra estaba pensando en las cosas que habían dicho los cardenales. Él estaba seguro que todos los reportes que llegaban de las demás escrituras eran puramente una forma de hacer ver al Reino Hechicero como un mal al cual erradicar, un informe poco objetivo.

Los cardenales estaban confundidos con las historias que rondaban sobre el lugar, los sacerdotes que habían regresado a la Teocracia Slane contaban historias fascinantes sobre este Reino .No sabían cómo actuar era creer los rumores o los informes ambos se contradecían, era un dolor de cabeza para los altos mandos, sin embargo, hace poco había llegado un cuervo con un mensaje.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

"… **Os saludamos representantes de la Teocracia Slane, por medio de esta carta expresamos nuestro apoyo para derrotar al Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown; las naciones que hemos formado la alianza del continente central La Alianza Tosladrag conformado por los siguientes países: El Reino de Torand, El Imperio Troll, El Reino Goblin, La alianza de razas semi-humanas y heteromorfas errantes, y La Republica Agrand quien lidera esta coalición, pide vuestra colaboración.**

 **El asunto del Reino Hechicero es algo de suma importancia, a pesar de las diferencias filosóficas entre nuestras naciones esta vez todos tenemos un enemigo en común…La muerte.**

 **La muerte en forma del Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown, su participación en esta alianza será de gran importancia…les pedimos que empiecen a desplegar sus tropas y comiencen a invadir las tierras del Reino Hechicero desde el sur .En cuanto a nosotros avanzaremos por el norte pasando por el Reino Re-Estize. Nuestras ayudara no tardará en llegar por lo tanto esperamos que puedan resistir el embate todo lo que puedan.**

 **La batalla por la supervivencia de todo lo vivo comenzara dentro de unas días, nuestro ataque será el inicio de la guerra. No duden en atacar en cuanto empiece nuestra invasión.**

 **Sólo hay una guerra que pueden permitirse todos los seres vivos: la guerra contra su extinción"**

Los cardenales así como el pontífice máximo, tras leer la carta no tuvieron más remedio que agilizar todos sus movimientos, tenían que apresurarse a controlar a Sebas Tian el mayordomo de hierro quien servía a Solution Epsilon, La mercadora más rica y poderosa del país, como guardaespaldas. Si lo lograban no solo podrían controlar fácilmente a su señora sino que además obtendrían a Sebas Tian para usarlo como vanguardia contra el Rey Hechicero.

El joven quien había recibido la orden de subyugar al mayordomo caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos del Santuario Sagrado con pesadumbre, moriría la mayor parte de sus camaradas en esta misión, pero el tiempo no era algo que tenían.

Había llegado hace relativamente poco a la teocracia slane, y en su largo camino todavía seguía pensando en las palabras de Momon El Negro .Era claro que estaba interesado en el asunto del Vampiro que derroto, después de todo él –Momon- la estaba persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo por lo que había contado, la había estado persiguiendo por lo menos durante una década, sin embargo, su voz sonaba muy fría y mecánica. La manera en que decía todo eso era como si tratara de ocultar algo.

La fría sensación que experimento era algo que había visto varias veces, era la sensación de ocultar el odio, un odio tan fuerte que no era muy descabellado decir que si tan solo dirían una cosa que lo molestara, este empezaría a masacrar a todos los presentes dentro de esa sala.

Los miembros de la escritura negra los cuales eran los más poderosos humanos estaban temblando inconscientemente mientras escuchaban las palabras tan tranquilas y frías de Momon, su compañera de equipo que estaba más cerca parecía sentirlo mucho mejor que los demás en la sala ya que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

El –El Capitán de la Escritura Negra–, era el único quien había podido soportar esa intención asesina tan palpable, pero aun así sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su columna vertebral.

 _¿Qué es lo que exactamente sucedió entre él y ese vampiro?_

Mientras pensaba en las razones que llevaban a Momon a tener tanto odio, en el silencioso pasillo el sonido de un "clic, clic…" empezó a sonar y como había adivinado se encontraba ahí esa muchacha que nunca envejecía o si quiera cambiaba.

La joven que era conocida como "Muerte Segura" estaba jugando con un cubo Rubick ,un juguete traído por los Seis Grandes Dioses ,como era costumbre la joven estaba apoyada contra la pared, tal vez disfrutaba molestarlo o simplemente se sentía aburrida pero cada vez era lo mismo ,siempre era la misma conversación, sin embargo, las cosas habían estado cambiando. Últimamente se había vuelto mucho más animada así como más expresiva con un tema en particular.

La opción de poder enfrentar a Momon El Héroe Oscuro era obsesivo para ella, hasta ese punto era algo normal después de todo siempre preguntaba por sujetos fuertes pero la manera en que lo decía y la forma en actuaba, hacía que pensara que realmente iba a suceder.

La sola mención de su nombre era para que se quedara hablando por horas sobre cómo serían sus hijos si fuera aquel guerrero que se decía era tan fuerte como el Rey Hechicero ,quien había demostrado lo poderoso que era en El Reino Santo del Roble.

La obsesión de Zesshi Zetsumei no había hecho más que crecer, y a pesar de que le informo que iba a posiblemente casarse con la Reina del Reino Draconico esta simplemente respondió con un suspiro seguido de unas palabras : "Eso que importa, solo quiero tener a sus hijos…" y siguió hablando de cuan fuerte iban a crecer esos niños.

Esta vez iba a ser lo mismo pensó mientras avanzaba con paso lento.

"Vaya…es inusual ver esa expresión en ti ¿sucedió algo? "

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de Zesshi .La joven nunca se preocupaba sobre que sentían los demás para ella era algo sin importancia, pero entonces ¿Por qué tanto interés esta vez?

Tal vez había sentido que estaba pensando en Momon o tal vez era algo más, realmente no tenía una respuesta después de todo Zesshi no era alguien a quien querrías tener cerca.

Sus ojos eran tan fríos como su voz, a la vez que tan filudas eran sus palabras.

"No es nada del otro mundo algunas veces yo también puedo tener este tipo de situaciones" Dijo con su voz habitual, sin embargo, Zesshi sintió el temblar de su voz.

La joven levanto la mirada mientras seguía armando el cubo rubick que sostenía en sus manos y observando un punto, las manos del joven temblaban ligeramente.

"¿Qué te asusta? …puedo verlo con tal solo observarte…" Dijo Zesshi con una voz fría y mirada aguda, era como un científico examinando las reacciones que se producían en su sujeto de pruebas luego de haber experimentado múltiples veces con este.

En respuesta a la voz de la joven, siguió la mirada de Zesshi y se encontró con su brazo que sostenía la lanza temblando, levemente, pero temblando.

 _¿Tengo miedo? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?_

"Vaya... parece que tenía razón, realmente es fuerte "Dijo Zesshi haciendo caso omiso de la cara que estaba poniendo su compañero.

El joven puso una cara complicada ante las palabras de Zesshi, era cierto que era fuerte en fuerza física, pero en destreza así como artes marciales estaba seguro que era un novato y aun así lo estaba haciendo temblar. No sabía si era por el poder puro que ostentaba o porque realmente estaba ocultado sus habilidades.

Y a las dudas que atormentaban su cabeza, una respuesta inesperada vino de un sujeto que conocía bien esto.

"Tienes miedo de lo desconocido, siempre pasa así con los humanos…él es algo tan misterioso, tan arcano que te hizo temblar con facilidad…"

A la vez que terminaba de decir esas palabras, una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro ahora ya no podían hacer nada para detenerla, pero aun así le recordó su deber.

"Tu trabajo es proteger este santuario Zesshi junto con los tesoros que se guardan, nadie debe entrar en este lugar "

"Lo sé, pero al menos deberías informarles a los altos mandos que cuando caiga este país iré por Momon "El Héroe Oscuro"…"

La voz sonaba segura de que pasaría eso mismo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Era cierto que el país inevitablemente caería a manos del Rey Hechicero a pesar de que los altos mandos decían que era posible ganar .El creía que no sería posible e incluso sugirió a los altos mandos que se prepararan para defender este santuario con todo lo que tenían, pero lastimosamente estos solo dijeron que debían seguir con el plan trazado.

"No es nada seguro, aún tenemos el tesoro divino "Dijo con un tono de reproche.

"Si lo se…pero piensan utilizarlo en ese mayordomo ¿verdad? "

Respondió volviendo a su tono habitual y apoyándose cerca de una columna a la vez que volvía a sacar el juguete.

El joven simplemente asintió.

"¿Cuándo planean hacerlo? "

"Esta noche…"

Respondió con un tono monótono, casi mecánico .Él no tenía la intención de decirle información de mas ya que era posible que fuera la primera en ir al campo de batalla, sin embargo, esta vez tenían que usarla si algo malo sucedía. En el fondo no quería que involucraran a Zesshi con esto, había una probabilidad de que fueran emboscados.

"¿Y? …¿Por qué sigues aquí? Normalmente hubieras seguido tu camino…"

Su tono seguía siendo tan frio e indiferente como siempre.

El joven tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que debería hacer.

"…La probabilidad de que fallemos al controlar al anciano es muy alta, por lo que si-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Zesshi la interrumpió bruscamente como diciendo: "Ya sé lo que tengo hacer "con una mano y un suspiro de aburrimiento.

"Tu rol es importante "

Insistió el capitán con una mirada fija en Zesshi.

"Entiendo…es extraño que no puedas controlar estas situaciones, lo mismo paso con esa vampiro parece que los "Héroes "aparecen uno tras otro…"

La forma en la que decía "Héroes" ciertamente era en un tono burlesco, se le llamaba guardián de la humanidad, pero solamente se había quedado en este santuario para poder encontrar a un sujeto poderoso, después de todo , las noticias concernientes a figuras poderosas rondaban este santuario día tras día ya sea un Dragón Lord ,Semi-humano o un no-muerto siempre habían noticias sobres sujetos poderosos ,sin embargo, eran pocos los que realmente llamaban su atención aunque poco después se defrauda tras ver lo ridículamente débiles que resultaban. Y claro también estaba esperando poder vengarse de su progenitor, desde pequeña había crecido con un odio intenso por su descendencia elfica fantaseaba muchas veces como torturar a su padre, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo simplemente se había convertido en una deuda pendiente.

"Sé que te interesa ese asunto, pero en estos momentos debemos estar atentos a cualquier posible movida por parte del Rey Hechicero"

Zesshi hizo una cara compleja tras escuchar ese nombre, ciertamente el no-muerto era poderoso, después de todo, había logrado hacer que los altos mandos estuvieran angustiados todo el tiempo pensando formas y formas de destruirlo.

El no-muerto había despertado su interés, lo iba a enfrentar tarde o temprano al igual que Momon, según las cosas que se contaban del primero era capaz de usar magia de onceavo nivel, en otras palabras, era un ser divino.

Zesshi no iba a dejar pasar por alto esa oportunidad para ver lo poderoso que era realmente, si fuera por ella habría escapado del santuario con todo su equipamiento solo para ir a enfrentarlo, sin embargo, tenía algo mejor . Así como se decía que El Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown era el mago más poderoso; Momon El Héroe Oscuro era el guerrero más poderoso, razones no le faltaban para dudar de su fuerza, después de todo, habían hecho temblar al celestial más fuerte después de ella, y a diferencia del primero este era un humano.

Su descendencia sería mucho más fuerte, sus vástagos serían unos monstruos capaces de superarla con facilidad. Ella estaba ansiosa por verlo.

"Si, lo tengo…también me gustaría enfrentarlo después de tanto tiempo por fin dejare este aburrido santuario..."

Zesshi aún seguía con su habitual voz, pero en ella se podía notar sus ansias.

El joven simplemente se quedó callado y siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás miembros de la escritura negra, pero mientras se alejaba pudo ver por el reojo a Zesshi acariciando su abdomen con una sonrisa sádica.

 _Al menos espero que tengan un hijo, después de todo, ese niño será la salvación para los seres humanos._

Mientras recordaba con cierta melancolía como si estuviera predestinando su muerte, preparo nuevamente su espada bastarda. Era el más fuerte solo superado por "Muerte Segura", sin embargo, ese título difícilmente podría ser dicho ahora que se enfrentaba a este Dragón Iracundo en el que se había convertido el mayordomo de acero –Sebas–.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! "Rugió el Dragón Iracundo con una voz retadora.

Era increíble ¿cómo es que no habían llamado la atención a estas alturas?, ya habían destruido varios paisajes en su enfrentamiento.

Habían secado ríos, lagos; Habían hecho polvo algunas montañas; Habían dejado deforestado varios bosques; Provocaban temblores a diestra y siniestra cada vez que arremetían el uno contra el otro a una velocidad tan rápida que hacia parecer al viento como una tortuga.

Él se estaba cansando cada vez más, sus ataques se volvían más lentos y sin precisión.

El sudor se estaba acumulando, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que apenas podía moverse con agilidad. Sus pociones le habían resultado bien hasta ahora, pero la fatiga acumulada por utilizar repetidas veces artes marciales estaba demacrándolo.

"…No…aun…no…debo resistir…"

Su respiración era dificultosa, la batalla no había hecho más que aumentar la potencia cada vez más. Las artes marciales de las que estaba orgulloso no hacían rasguño alguno en el cuerpo del Dragón.

Las escamas habían resultado más duras de lo que parecían, si su espada mágica no podía contra esa defensa entonces nada lo haría. Bueno si había alguien quien pudiera hacerle algo a este Dragón esa seria Zesshi Zetsumei "Muerte Segura". El solo la usaría cuando no le quedaran más opciones, después de todo, había sentido que los estaban viendo ¿Desde dónde? O ¿Quién o quiénes?, no lo sabía.

Solo debería seguir resistiendo tanto como pudiera hasta que llegaran sus camaradas, sí, eso es lo que debería seguir haciendo…resistiendo.

Él era, después de todo, la vanguardia de la escritura negra.

Volviendo a su postura de batalla reanudo con su ataque feroz.

"…Que molestia…parece que no eres nada más que un simple humano" Dijo suspirando con decepción el dragón iracundo.

Él se disparó como una flecha nuevamente hacia el pecho del dragón, este con molestia dejo que lo hiciera, después de todo, ya se había divertido lo suficiente. Ya era hora de terminar esta lucha.

Sus niveles estaban en diferentes ligas, era algo de esperar, pero aun así el siguió con sus ataques ferozmente sin detenerse no importaba si dejaba de sentir su cuerpo .El daría todo para que no mancharan el legado de sus antepasados.

"…¡Wahhh!..."

Su grito era la de un Héroe, su figura era la de un Héroe, el aura que poseía era la de un Héroe…como podría el, manchar la imagen de sus antepasados.

Si, los héroes siempre vencían al mal, siempre eran los que saldrían victoriosos, sus hazañas serian cantadas por los bardos en las tabernas. Y los héroes siempre habrían tenido como enemigo final a un Dragón.

Si, al parecer había llegado al final de su camino tras largos enfrentamientos contra seres poderosos aunque "poderosos" en los estatus de la gente, ya que, el fácilmente los había asesinado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El Dragón que estaba enfrentando realmente era sus prueba final, era el ser más poderoso con el que tendría que perecer o salir victorioso.

 _LO HICISTE BIEN…AHORA YO ME ENCARGARE._

Escucho una voz con claridad en su mente mientras seguía balanceando una y otra vez su espada contra el Dragón Iracundo que se mantenía impasible ante los repetidos ataques sin cesar.

A la vez que escuchaba su voz, empezó a dejar de sentir sus extremidades, ya no sentía calor o frio.

"…Aun…puedo…"

El cuerpo iba entumeciéndose a medida que seguía balanceando su espada una y otra vez.

"…Debo…resistir…"

La fuerza iba dejando su cuerpo, su visión estaba poniéndose nublada.

"…No…me…rendiré…"

Su voz empezaba a sonar más apagada, la vida iba dejando su cuerpo.

"…Que lastima…pero al menos duraste más de 10 segundos…"

Esa voz…fue lo último que escucho

Y como si hubiera recordado algo el joven, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro mientras dejaba que su cuerpo maltrecho lleno de heridas, cayera desde los 5 metros de altura desde donde estaba atacando ferozmente a aquel dragón, la gravedad hizo su trabajo…aumentando cada vez más la velocidad con la que caía.

"Parece que ya llegaste a tu limite…" La voz se había vuelto

El dragón por su parte se limitó a soltar un suspiro y preparo sus afiladas garras.

Había crecido desde pequeño con un fuerte apego hacia sus antepasados, siempre el venero a cada uno de ellos, después de todo, como no iba a adorarlos luego de escuchar miles de relatos de su padre así como la de los antiguos cardenales cuando aún era pequeño.

Sus hazañas heroicas lo inspiraron a ser parte de la escritura negra, una unidad conformada por Héroes.

Su fe se había acentuado más cuando vio el arma que había pasado de generación en generación por parte de su familia. La hoja que sostenía ahora mismo era el arma de sus antepasados, a veces podía escuchar levemente una voz resonar en su cabeza. Era una voz femenina, de alguna manera sentía que debía ser de quien había descendido. La voz femenina era cálida, era como la de una madre llamando a su hijo, calentaba su corazón.

Fue muy divertido, si, fue muy divertido. Esas eran las palabras que siempre escuchaba decir de aquella voz, era una voz dulce y alegre, pero a la vez quebrada y triste.

¿Quién es? Se preguntó varias veces. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre lo que la voz le decía, intentaba buscar una respuesta cada vez que podía.

 _¿Quién es? ¿De quién es esta voz?... Denme una respuesta ¡Oh Grandes Dioses!_

Estaba hablando solo en su mente, no esperaba que nadie respondiera simplemente quería olvidarse de lo que estaba por suceder. Una vez más daría sus plegarias a seres que nunca le habían contestado…pero esta vez fue diferente.

 _… ¡Whaa! …Se siente tan vergonzoso que te llamen dios, ha-ha-ha._

Era una voz diferente a la que escuchaba pertenecía a la de una mujer, pero a diferencia de la que escuchaba normalmente era un poco más alegre y chillona aunque no quisiera creerlo tenía la voz de una niña de 13 años.

¿Verdad? Bueno no es como si no entendiera la razón, pero aun así es muy vergonzoso realmente…hey… ¿Cómo paso esto?...

La siguiente voz pertenecía a la de un hombre mayor de al menos 24 años, parecía estar interrogándole de una manera inquisitiva.

Y en respuesta a la voz del hombre, una voz más joven respondió

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…bueno…eso... ¿De qué estamos hablando? "

La voz que había aparecido era la de un hombre joven, al menos por la voz identifico que tendría unos 19.

Se rio de una manera claramente falsa mientras parecía estar rascándose la cabeza y evitando la pregunta.

Oye…responde, después de todo, fuiste tú el que siguió con nuestras cosas "

La voz del hombre seguía insistiéndole al joven, si lo viera entonces estaría agarrándolo de la camisa.

B-Bueno…como decirlo…en realidad, no hice nada simplemente ellos-los humanos- empezaron a deificarnos… ¡Por supuesto! Les dije que no éramos dioses, pero aun así siguieron insistiendo y…bueno…no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo…

Construyeron templos y extendieron esta religión, realmente nos adoran ¿no piensan que es genial? Deberíamos dejarlo así

La última voz tenía un tono jovial y despreocupado, no podía identificar si era un hombre o mujer ni si quiera sabía qué edad podría tener.

No, no, no, eso es malo al menos deberíamos aclararles el malentendido.

La voz del hombre mayor respondió con insistencia a la voz andrógina.

Si, él tiene razón aunque no nos crean deberíamos hacer algo, después de todo, no puedo creer que hayan terminado de esta manera

La voz que respondió fue la de un hombre distinto, era una muy madura y melodiosa. Tal vez tendría unos 20 a 24, a pesar de no poder verlo estaba seguro que tendría el porte de un Rey.

Si, al parecer no fue una buena manera de orientarlos.

La voz de la mujer que había golpeado al hombre revoltoso era seria y firme, pero claramente había un temblor en su voz.

Dejen de lamentarse ustedes, ya no está en nuestras manos cambiar esto. Nosotros hicimos que al menos mejorasen sus vidas…bueno en ese momento digo…

La voz andrógina era todas sonrisas, pero su voz al igual que el de la mujer temblaba.

…Todos lo vimos…después de todo ¿Cómo podíamos permitir que eso siguiera pasando? Digo…los humanos estaban prácticamente extintos y si no estaban muertos entonces…

La voz que se escucho fue el de la pequeña niña .Su voz iba volviéndose grave cada vez que seguía hablando mágicamente parecía aumentar de edad. Su voz a diferencia de la mujer madura que trataba de ocultar su dolor, era una quebradiza casi llegando al llanto si pudiera verla seguramente vería a alguien rompiéndose.

Si…a pesar de haberlos matado aun no puedo perdonarlos

La voz del hombre mayor alegre se había convertido en ira y rencor.

La voz de las demás personas también se convirtió en desprecio, desprecio a las razas que habían esclavizado a la humanidad, desprecio por las razas semi-humanas y heteromorfas.

Ellos habían asesinado a un gran número de estas razas del continente sur, pero aun así seguían apareciendo más. Los humanos para ese entonces no eran más de 120 mil.

Las voces rencorosas seguían insultando y escupiendo sobre las razas semi-humanos y heteromorfas, a excepción de una sola.

Tienes razón…pero nosotros cambiamos eso ¿verdad?

La voz del joven tímido fue como la luz en la oscuridad, podía sentir como todas las voces miraban al joven.

…Nosotros lo hemos cambiado, tomamos esas decisiones para salvarlos…antes de nosotros no eran más que esclavos además no hubiera funcionado un enfoque distinto, los semi-humanos al igual que los heteromorfos de ese mundo son salvajes

Todos coincidieron con eso.

Aunque realmente no somos distintos de ellos, los humanos son así ¿verdad? Problemáticos, caóticos, egocéntricos, despreocupados y egoístas. No son distintos de nosotros al menos en sus acciones

Las caras de cada uno parecían haberse deformado, algunos se mordieron el labio mientras que los otros solamente fruncieron el ceño.

Él tenía razón, después de todo, ellos lo habían visto como los humanos habían llegado al punto extremo de su fanatismo. Justificando sus acciones en nombre de los Seis Grandes Dioses. Matándose entre sí por tierras, traficando drogas, esclavismo entre sus congéneres, Racismo, Desprecio. Todo lo que nunca quisieron que pasase entre los humanos termino sucediendo inevitablemente. Ya que los humanos no son diferentes de las demás razas.

Si…tienes razón

La voz pertenecía a la mujer madura, aunque no quisiera decirlo tenía que admitirlo.

Los demás también asintieron.

Si… al final, siempre será lo mismo

La voz melodiosa aporto su opinión, la frustración era notable en su voz.

Cielos…realmente los hombres no sirven para nada

La voz femenina dio un suspiro mientras parecía hacer una mueca burlona, claramente quería que el ambiente tenso se despejara.

...Oye eso es grosero, al menos el defendió nuestro país…no como otras que se fueron a no sé dónde para seguir-

El hombre mayor entendió, y empezó a molestar a la mujer con su tono alegre y pareció tocar una fibra sensible porque se pudo escuchar un golpe.

...Bien entonces olvidemos eso por ahora…

La voz de la mujer era aliviada y alegre, a juzgar por el sonido debió haberse descargado con el hombre.

…Realmente las mujeres solteronas dan miedo…

El joven dio su comentario como un susurro, que al parecer escucho la mujer.

… ¿Dijiste algo?...

La voz sonaba molesta y con un tono frio que al parecer hizo asustar al joven.

¡NADA! ¡NO DIJE NADA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! …"

...Bien eso está mejor…

Las voces dijeron eso al mismo tiempo, de una manera alegre e irónica. La imagen de ellos –Los Seis Grandes Dioses– era la de unos amigos con sonrisas en el rostro y jugando entre sí.

Así lo sintió el joven Capitán, ¿al fin había entrado en comunión con los dioses? O ¿Ya estaba muerto? No lo entendía. Simplemente decidió disfrutar de la charla de estos amigos que habían sido deificados por ellos –Los humanos de la teocracia slane–

Y como si fuera un niño ansioso por jugar a la pelota con los demás niños, decidió acercarse hacia las voces que sonaban alegres.

No podía ver nada, pero sus sentidos eran excepcionales así que siguió el sonido de las voces.

Los niños que estaban jugando a la pelota verían a un niño solitario caminando hacia ellos, una apariencia muy extraña…tal vez algún extranjero o algo así ¿verdad? Pensarían.

Todos se darían cuenta de su presencia, todos estarían nerviosos por hablar con alguien que a simple vista se veía mejor que ellos. ¿Lo ignorarían o lo invitarían a jugar con ellos?

Cada uno veía al otro como diciendo "Vamos, vamos, tu puedes hacerlo "varios segundos, hasta que el niño se acercaría lo suficiente para oír el alboroto.

Algún valiente entre ellos se dignaría a preguntarle si quería jugar, pero esta persona no era de las que estaba jugando con ellos sino alguien quien no podía hacerlo solamente sería un observador al igual que él.

"¿Te gustaría jugar? "

La inesperada voz llamaría la atención de los demás, sin embargo, solo podían verlo como una derrota para ellos –los hombres–, la voz era la de una chica. Su cabello era rubio, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ojos verdes y una voz alegre.

"¿Realmente puedo? "

Diría el niño con voz temblorosa, temiendo a que no podría encajar debido a como lo veían, desviando la vista de él.

"Por supuesto…no te dejes intimidar por ellos, realmente no saben cómo entablar una relación con personas ajenas a su círculo de ninis"

La otra voz también era la de una chica, su cabello castaño revoloteaba con la brisa. La sonrisa que sostenía al igual que su voz era como el dulce néctar.

"…Oye… ¿a quién le dices "nini"? "

La voz venia de uno de los chicos, su cabello era oscuro al igual que él. Su actitud ciertamente mostraba lo extrovertido que era, sus pucheros eran visibles.

"¿A quién más se lo diría? "

La voz venia nuevamente de la rubia, su voz era cuando menos burlesca.

"…De todos modos, ¿Qué te parece jugar un rato? El sol todavía no se ha puesto ¿Qué dices?"

Dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

"Si "

Respondió el niño con una sonrisa resplandeciente, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. No entendía como es que había llegado a ese lugar tan pacífico y cálido, pero al menos quería que esto no acabara.

"…Realmente decepcionante…debería informarle a Ains-sama aunque supongo que nos está viendo "

Su ira había ido disipándose cada vez que dejaba mal herido al joven, luego recuperándose con sus pociones y nuevamente destrozándolo.

La ira poco a poco dejo de tomar el control sobre el –Sebas–, y volviendo a su personalidad habitual. En cierta manera sentía lastima por este joven.

Sus garras habían perforado el cuerpo del joven, la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su cuerpo y no sabía si estaba viendo a alguien querido o agonizando, pero pudo oír claramente una plegaria. Una plegaria a los Seis Grandes Dioses, una plegaria para que le dieran algún tipo de respuesta. Su espada había caído al suelo por acción de la gravedad y parecía obedecer a la vida del portador ya que desapareció una vez que confirmo su muerte.

Su tono volvió a ser elegante y gentil, maldijo con gran severidad su descontrol en su interior.

Había mostrado un lado muy patético, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

" … "

El cuerpo del joven estaba convulsionando de una manera violenta, la sangre al parecer había dejado por completo su cuerpo, sin embargo, parecía surrealista.

Su cuerpo estaba convulsionando y derramando un líquido negro de sus orificios, al mismo tiempo, que su voz se volvía áspera.

" ..REPQS…"

La voz era ronca y profunda, sus cuerdas vocales seguramente se habían inflamado, ya que, parecía estar rasgando su garganta.

"…¡WAHRRR!... "

El grito era demoniaco, su voz se acentuó aún más grave. Los ojos escarlatas se movían sin parar de sus cuencas y el líquido negro que fluía por sus orificios empezó a salir a borbotones.

Sebas se quedó estupefacto ante la escena que parecía algo imposible, no, él había escuchado una vez de esto.

La piel del joven se oscureció, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente en las garras de Sebas.

Sus brazos y piernas se estaban ensanchando, no, estaban aumentado de tamaño. Sebas quien se preparaba nuevamente para el combate que seguramente lo dejaría agotado, dejo caer el cuerpo del joven al suelo.

El cuerpo seguía convulsionando sin parar.

"…¡RAWHHH!... "

La intensidad de sus gritos aumentaba más y más, mientras que su armadura, su espada, su equipo completo desaparecía lentamente, desintegrándose.

Su cuerpo se movió más bruscamente que antes, y esta vez "eso" se paró sobre sus patas traseras.

Sus omoplatos se ensanchaban, unas protuberancias empezaban a brotar de su cabeza, sus brazos y piernas empezaban a ser cubiertas por líquido negro y adhiriéndose a su cuerpo para después ser reemplazado por escamas negras, eran de un negro profundo como la noche. Una cola larga empezó a brotar de su parte trasera, una parecida a la de un reptil.

Sus ojos que se movían sin parar, se habían detenido y volvió nuevamente esos ojos escarlata, pero se parecían más a las de un reptil que a la de un humano.

"…¡WUAHH! …"

El sonido aún seguía siendo profundo y ronco, la intensidad era más grave que la anterior provocando una ventisca feroz alrededor.

Su cráneo hacia un crujido espantoso como tablas quebrándose, a la vez que aumentaba de tamaño y empezaba tomar la forma de una corona.

Su tórax se ensanchaba de una manera horrible haciendo crujidos, mientras que las escamas negras empezaban a formar algo parecido a una armadura de placas.

De sus omoplatos empezaron a brotar unos huesos que se mezclaban con el líquido negro. Lo que habían sido solamente huesos, ahora parecía formar unas alas, unas alas hechas de espadas negras curvas.

Sus extremidades se alargaron y de los extremos empezaron a brotar garras, unas garras tan o más filudas que una espada de adamantina. Las escamas negras cubrieron todas sus extremidades.

Desde la cabeza a los pies estaba cubierto por escamas negras tan negras que parecían haberse hecho del mismo cielo de la noche. Un simple vistazo era suficiente para decir lo increíblemente resistentes que debían ser. Su cuerpo entero parecía ser una armadura negra.

Todo había aumentado en un volumen inmenso, la imagen del joven no estaba por ningún lado. Lo que quedaba era lo que era el terror para los "jugadores" de YGGDRASIL.

Con su cabeza con la forma de una corona con una joya escarlata adornándola, los ojos escarlata sangre, el color oscuro azabache, la fisiología brutal y monstruosa, el cuerpo entero cubierto por escamas negras parecidas a piezas de armadura, la tremenda dimensión de su cuerpo.

"…Así que un Dragón Maldito ¿eh? …"

Sebas dijo esas palabras con seriedad, preocupación y ansiedad.

Los dragones malditos era una especie muy poco común, su poder estaba muy por encima que cualquier dragón que existiera. Su ferocidad era encomiable, la potencia de fuego de este dragón era comparable con un NPC de nivel 100, sus escamas eran las más resistentes podrían compararse a la de una armadura hecha de titanio reforzado.

Las garras de estos dragones que fungían como armas eran la menor de las preocupaciones para los "jugadores ", lo que realmente era aterrador de este dragón era la forma en la que atacaba.

"…¡AHWRHHHH!..."

El estruendoso rugido se volvía más intenso a medida que se intentaba mantenerse sobre sus cuatro patas, al igual que un ciervo al nacer este dragón parecía estar tratando de estabilizarse.

Su figura se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, rugiendo y rugiendo seguía tratando de mantener el equilibrio de ese enorme cuerpo.

Sería una buena oportunidad atacar cuando el oponente es vulnerable eso era lo más lógico, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era todo lo contrario. Acercarse solamente resultaría en una muerte segura.

"…Parece que aún tengo la oportunidad de mostrarle a Ains-sama una verdadera batalla… "

EL enorme cuerpo de Sebas aún seguía con esa voz grave, pero no había ni una sola pizca de arrogancia en ella.

El dragón que estaba a solo unos metros de él. Era uno que estaba a la par con él, sin embargo, parecía sentir que este dragón lo superaba. El aura que desprendía era pura destrucción, violencia, brutalidad e Ira. Este ya no era un dragón, esta "cosa" era una bestia consumida por el odio.

"…Fuu…"

Sebas dio un suspiro largo, tenía que estar concentrado y tenía que poner toda su fuerza en cada golpe que daría.

El joven con el que había luchado ciertamente era digno de alabanza, había soportado mucho de sus golpes que para cualquier otro ser hubiera sido mortal; No se contuvo con el joven sino hasta que noto su fatiga. Irónicamente ahora tendría que ser el, quien tendría que soportar todo lo que pudiera, buscando puntos débiles al igual que el joven.

Una cosa era clara en su mente…" Definitivamente le daré una victoria al ser supremo"…

Con ese pensamiento en mente empezó a usar algunas habilidades de apoyo antes de que la bestia lograra estabilizarse y empezara a atacar.

"[Reforzar: Caparazón de acero] [Aumento de habilidad: Destreza] [Armamento de Titanio] "

Sebas seguía conjurando hechizos de apoyo hasta que pudo oír un rugido venir del dragón, su voz era profunda y ronca.

"…¡ [ROMPEDOR DE CADENAS]!..."

Al parecer el dragan había logrado estabilizarse sobre sus cuatros patas y su brutal forma estaba aplastando la tierra con una fuerza enorme, el radio de efecto de la magia se hacía presente poco a poco.

Primero ocupo un espacio de 50 metros, luego 100 metros y como si se tratara de una explosión de luz. Todo el área de efecto fue cubierto por una luz intensa que quemo todo alrededor de 400 metros en un instante.

"… ¿Qué?..."

El rostro de Sebas se deformo de una manera espantosa, lo que había escuchado salir de las fauces de esta bestia era un hechizo de octavo nivel. Un hechizo capaz de romper las barreras mágicas que estuvieran cerca así como provocar un pulso de energía que barrería con cualquier forma de vida en un radio de 400 metros. La explosión de la luz lo había alcanzado haciéndole soltar un sonido sordo de dolor.

El viento soplaba fuerte esta noche demasiado para ser una ventisca normal de otoño, cada vez se hacía más y más intenso los estruendos. Los repentinos terremotos azotaban los pueblos más alejados de la ciudad "Kami Miyako", capital de la teocracia slane, muchos se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo, muchos preguntaban si el mismo mundo estaba rompiéndose a pedazos con cada temblor, los temblores habían empezado suaves luego más graves y cada vez aumentando más su intensidad.

La tierra crujía, los vientos aullaban con ferocidad, las casas se tambaleaban, una luz cubría toda una montaña. El rugido de los dragones era escuchado por todos los aldeanos así como ciudadanos.

Primero habían sentido los temblores de la tierra .Los fuertes sonidos de la tierra quebrándose en mil pedazos eran perfectamente audibles hasta para un anciano .Las casas temblaban y difícilmente se podían mantener estables, los fuertes vientos empezaron a azotar las casas hechas de piedra que poco a poco iban perdiendo equilibrio, muchas de ellas ya se habían derrumbado por los incesantes terremotos que estaban causando las dos figuras que estaban combatiendo en el cielo despejado.

Los vientos se hacían más intensos, soplaban con mucha más fuerza cada vez más, hasta el punto de hacer que varios árboles fueran echados a volar.

La primera figura tenía la silueta de un Dragón Plateado, parecía ser la representación misma de la luz y justicia. Este dragón del cual muchos huirían corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, no era temido por los aldeanos sino que fue todo lo contrario se quedaron viendo esa figura majestuosa que solo podía ser descrito como Divino

La segunda figura tenía la silueta de un Dragón Negro Azabache , era el típico dragón de los cuales escucharías que habían destruido reinos enteros ,y que tenían una montaña de oro y joyas para sí mismos en alguna montaña. Los aldeanos lo catalogaron como la avaricia, el odio, la maldad y la oscuridad.

Ambas figuras chocaban una y otra vez sin cesar, cada una tenía un brillo característico que se resaltaba aún más con el brillo de la luna llena en el cielo despejado. El Dragón Plateado parecía portar una armadura, pero eso solo era una mera ilusión óptica ya que las escamas del dragón se habían endurecido a tal punto que parecían hechas de Mitril, no, debería ser más fuerte que el Mitril seguramente pensaron muchos.

Los habitantes de las aldeas así como algunas ciudades cercanas a estas se despertaron tras notar las anormalidades, se despertaron desconcertados y cuando vieron las figuras en el cielo.

El miedo los inundo a tal punto que no podían moverse o si quiera decir una palabra, algunos que pudieron moverse tomaban caballos y carrozas para ir de inmediato a la capital a reportar las figuras que rasgaban el cielo, algunas madres pedían a los que tenían carruajes que se llevaran a sus hijos para que se queden a salvo mientras que algunas abrazaron con fuerza a sus hijos y con un sonido lamentable empezaban a llorar.

Los que se quedaron a ver tal imagen legendaria no podrían describir tal fenómeno en palabras, tal poder era hipnotizador, si alguna vez lo dioses existieron como decían los escritos entonces tal vez habrían dominado este poder que contemplaban, algunos de los que se quedaron empezaron a orar .Primero unos 10 luego unos 100, luego unos 1000…y al final todos se arrodillaron, y empezaron a entonar varios canticos que habían aprendido. Los canticos pertenecían a la fe de la luz solar, si, ellos pensaban que este dragón era un enviado por La Diosa de la Luz, la madre de la ley y orden. La Reina de los Ángeles Serafín.

Estaban fascinados por tal escena no podían explicar la atracción que sentían hacia el poder, el poder puro.

Al igual que las polillas que se sentían atraídas hacia la luz; los humanos eran seres que anhelaban el poder, lo codiciaban e incluso se matarían entre sí para solamente obtener una parte de ese inmenso poder, sin embargo, todas las personas que veía aquel paisaje no anhelaban el poder sino que empezaron a venerarlo algunos cayeron de rodillas y con su dos manos juntas empezaron a rezar.

Las oraciones así como canticos de los ciudadanos resonaban por toda la zona, alabando a aquel Dragón, rogando por que sea el Dragón Plateado -Sebas- , quien extermine y destierre al mal que se manifestaba en la forma del Dragón Negro, El Dragón que representaba la codicia, la ira, la gula, la lujuria. Todo el mal estaba concentrado estaba en ese dragón maldito.

Los dos Dragones batallando era una escena épica, una que solo se escucharían en leyendas de las que los bardos cantaban en las tabernas y plazas. Los golpes de los dragones se manifestaron con las fuertes venticas. La caída de un dragón hacia la tierra se manifestó con terremotos.

El haz de luz blanca que emanaba del cuerpo del Dragón Plateado, había carbonizado varias montañas cercanas, no sabían los pobladores cuantas habían sido hasta ahora pero solo ver el paisaje uno podría imaginar que eran muchas y habrían muchas más.

Los enormes bosques en los que había muchas hierbas, animales y algunos monstruos habían sido reducidos a cenizas, no se podía ver nada de vegetación o formas de vida en unos 10 km a la redonda de donde estaban los dos Dragones.

Los hechizos estallaban en el cielo dando la sensación de que se estaban creando nuevas constelaciones, la vegetación no se podía ver por ningún lado simplemente unas llanuras desérticas, las montañas crujían con un sonido tan espantoso que pareciese que estuvieran destruyendo todo el planeta con cada hechizo que conjuraban.

La luz y la oscuridad chocaban una y otra vez, caían y se levantaban. Los canticos empezaron a sonar más fuertes cada vez que la luz caía y la oscuridad se alzaba para consumirlo todo.

El Dragón Negro se posaba sobre el enorme cuerpo del Dragón Plateado haciéndole soltar un rugido de dolor.

"… ¡OH GRAN DIOSA MISERICORDIOSA, RECIBE NUESTRAS PLEGARIAS Y LEVANTA NUEVAMENTE A TU HEROE!..."

El cuerpo rugía de dolor, las enormes garras del Dragón Negro rasgaban sus escamas, penetraban esa armadura. Mientras conjuraba un hechizo de oscuridad, una luz negra tan negra que parecía que consumiría toda la luz que emanaba el Dragón Plateado.

Los canticos de las personas empezaron a sonar más fuerte.

"…¡MADRE DE LA LUZ, DEVUELVELE LA FUERZA A ESTE SUBDITO TUYO!..."

Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, el Dragón Plateado se liberó de esas garras y mordió con ferocidad el brazo del Dragón Negro quien rugía de dolor.

"…¡GRAN SEÑORA DE LOS SERAFIN DALE TU FUERZA!..."

Las plegarias de las personas se volvieron intensas y todos en coro seguían recitándolo.

El Dragón Plateado se levantó de la tierra y con un gran rugido exhalo ese haz de luz blanca, consumiendo todo el cuerpo del Dragón Negro.

…pero el dragón negro ni si inmuto del ataque y ataco con más ferocidad al dragón plateado , con sus garras y dientes hechas de espadas curvas siguió atacando con ferocidad , rasgando esa armazón, desprendiendo escamas del dragón plateado.

"…¡OH DIOSA PROTEGE A TU FIEL SIERVO, CUBRELO DE LUZ Y PODER!..."

Los canticos seguían escuchándose, mientras que el dragón plateado rugía estruendosamente por toda la zona con un dolor agónico. El Dragón negro rugiendo maliciosamente siguió atacando con ferocidad.

Mientras que el Dragón Plateado seguía recibiendo una y otra vez los ataques sin poder hacer nada. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, pero tenía que seguir dando batalla. Después de todo como podría el –Sebas–, perder de esta manera .Jamás le daría una derrota a su Maestro.

"…¡DANOS TU LUZ OH GRAN MADRE, DANOS ESPERANZA, DANOS ORDEN Y PAZ!..."

Las plegarias se escuchaban, era como un coro a escala masiva. Ellos oraban para que el saliese victorioso.

Cómo podría el perder luego de escuchar esas voces que oraban por su victoria.

Recibía los ataques feroces una y otra vez, el dolor se extendía por su cuerpo, sin embargo, no podía defraudar a aquellas voces que rezaban por él.

"…¡OH GRAN HEROE ALADO, LEVANTA TU PORTE Y CONFRONTA A LA OSCURIDAD!..."

No podía hacerlo. Tenía que encarar a esta concentración de destrucción y oscuridad.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo firme, puso toda su fuerza en sus patas traseras y dio un rugido atronador.

"…¡OH HEROE DE LA LUZ…TU QUE ERES BENDITO, DESTIERRA AL MAL!..."

 _¡NO PUEDO PERDER DE ESTA MANERA!_

El dragón con un atronador rugido, empezó a contraatacar. Perforando con sus garras a la monstruosidad, golpeando ese cuerpo negro y oscuro. La bestia rugía de dolor cada vez que recibía esos golpes tan poderosos que desprendían escamas de su cuerpo.

"…¡OH MESIAS VENCE A LA OSCURIDAD!..."

Las voces de hombres, mujeres y niños se hacían más fuertes. La noche se cubrió de canticos y luz. Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas por la gran madre de la luz.

El aullido de dolor del dragón negro era escuchado por todos. El dragón negro no tuvo más remedio que volar al cielo nocturno con velocidad.

El Dragón Plateado lo persiguió, no lo dejo escapar. Le lanzo un hechizo poderoso, uno de los que solo poseerían los dioses era nuevamente ese haz de luz blanco que esta vez pareció surtir efecto porque el Dragón Negro aulló de dolor.

"…¡DESTIERRA EL MAL DE ESTA TIERRA, OH GRAN HEROE ALADO!..."

Los canticos sonaban felices, las personas sonreían algunos no se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus cuencas.

El Dragón Negro cayó desde una altura inalcanzable para todo ser humano, como si se tratase de basura. El enorme trozo negro cayó por acción de la gravedad con una rapidez sin igual.

La mancha negra fue esfumándose en el cielo nocturno, mientras que las sonrisas de las personas contagiaban al Dragón Plateado.

"…Parece que por fin, pued-"

No pudo terminar su frase, sus ojos se abrieron de una manera descomunal. El Dragón Negro que se suponía debía estar en el suelo tirado había aparecido cerca de una ciudad en un instante. Los habitantes no parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia del dragón ya que seguían sonrientes y felices, pero cualquiera que estaba lejos de ahí se habría dado cuenta de su enorme presencia.

Las enormes fauces del Dragón Negro estaban impregnadas de sangre, de esas enormes fauces una luz rojiza intensa empezó a emanar. Era su aliento de fuego, cada vez se hacía más intenso.

"¡Bien!, los dioses nos han escuchado "

La voz alegre del hombre venía acompañado de otras más que tenían una luz en los ojos.

"Si, si, esto es digno de ser recordado por todos "

Otro hombre más joven, decía esas palabras con alegría.

"Realmente fue aterrador, sentía que estaban muy cerca…"

La voz venia de una mujer de mediana edad, también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"…Eso fue impresionante, le contare esto a mis nietos…ha-ha-ha, tu que dices "

"Si, si, esta historia tengo que contárselo a todos..."

"¿verdad?..."

Las voces alegres de todos los ciudadanos resonaban por las calles destrozadas de la ciudad, el recuerdo de haber sobrevivido a una batalla épica los exaltaba.

El Dragón Negro que seguía cargando su aliento de fuego volcánico empezó a dispararlo mientras que un niño pregunto a su madre alegre.

"…Mama, el dragón blanco venció al negro ¿verdad? …"

Su voz sonaba aterrada y sus ojos estaban inundados por el miedo, su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

La madre que vio ese comportamiento extraño miro hacia el lugar donde veía el niño.

Aquella madre así como los miles de ciudadanos de la ciudad rebosaban de felicidad en sus últimos momentos a excepción de uno solo. Un solo niño fue quien murió lleno de miedo sin nada de felicidad, solo el terror de la muerte.

Sebas en su forma de dragón, no pudo hacer nada. Se había quedado sin MP, solo podía lamentarse por las miles de personas que murieron carbonizadas por ese aliento volcánico.

"…Lo lamento…maldición…"

Estaba frustrado por no hacer nada, a pesar de que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como morían hombres ,mujeres y niños. Todos por igual fueron carbonizados hasta la muerte junto con la enorme ciudad que era habitada por al menos 600 mil personas. Todos murieron en un instante, al menos, no habían sentido ningún dolor pensó. Y sin embargo, esas palabras solo aumentaron más su frustración.

Las personas que veían de lejos como esa ciudad era consumida por el fuego volcánico solo pudieron lamentarse por las miles de personas que habían muerto por este Dragón Negro.

Algunos apartaron la vista hacia el Dragón Plateado que estaba observando como todo era quemado, y como si también sintiera lo mismo que ellos este bajo la cabeza. El gruñido que soltaba era agónico y doloroso.

Al ver eso los pobladores no tuvieron más remedio que apretar los dientes y seguir rezando para que la diosa le de fuerzas una vez y pueda erradicar al mal. A la monstruosidad que había asesinado a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual.

"…Dioses si de verdad habéis existido, por favor…denle fuerza a este campeón suyo…por favor haz justicia para los miles de ciervos que han muerto para darle fuerza a tu héroe….."

La suplica venia de un aldeano, que fue el que estaba más cerca de la ciudad.

Junto a él, estaban sus dos hijas y esposa. Todos se abrazaron fuertemente en la entrada de su casa arrodillados y rezando.

"…Haz justicia gran héroe alado, por favor…no nos dejes caer en la oscuridad…protege a mis hijos…por favor…por favor…"

La suplica venia de una madre arrodillada que estaba viendo de lejos la escena épica, sus tres hijos estaban junta a ella, cada uno temblaba de miedo. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la madre al saber que podría ser ella y sus hijos los próximos en ser carbonizado esta monstruosidad.

"…¡OH SEIS GRANDES DIOSES!...¡CUBRE A TU SIERVO! …¡DALE FUERZA A TU HEROE!...¡OH GRANDE SU GLORIA ES! …"

Los aldeanos que habían visto tal suceso quedaron horrorizados, ellos serían los próximos. Estaban cantando con todas su fuerzas. Los dioses no iban a abandonarlos ¿verdad? .Por supuesto que no, solo tendrían que seguir rezando para que el Héroe Alado extermine al mal.

Ellos no podían hacer nada más que rezar, eso es lo que tenían que hacer. Rezar para que el Héroe Alado destierre al mal, destierres a la oscuridad.

Él es el campeón, El mesías, El Héroe de los Dioses. Él es un enviado de los dioses ¿Cómo iba a perder?

El mal siempre perece ante el bien, La luz siempre vencerá a la oscuridad. Eso siempre ocurre, eso debe ocurrir… ¿o no?

"…Oh Seis Grandes Dioses…dadle la fuerza a este campeón suyo, pues él es el único quien puede desterrar al mal…"

La voz calmada y firme, era la de un anciano quien veía con ojos agudos a las dos figura mientras que con un candelabro ponía velas y las encendía.

"…Por medio de este ritual…os invoco, oh grandes dioses…dadle poder a tu siervo…dadle fuerza a tu mesías…"

El anciano con un sahumerio empezó a recitar, el humo empezaba a elevarse hacia el aire mientras seguía recitando sus frases. Él se encontraba tan solo a unos 100 metros de la ciudad carbonizada. Él sabía que iba morir por lo que no tardó mucho en traer su katana ornamentada extensamente por su cuerpo y una marca se podía ver en la empuñadura. Era por supuesto el testimonio de haber pertenecido a la escritura negra.

"…Oh Gran Dios de la Muerte ShurShana, acepta este sacrificio…acepta a tu siervo…y dale fuerza a tu campeón…"

La katana atravesó su estómago, pero no sintió siquiera dolor sino que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"…Re…cibe…a...t-tu…siervo…"

Con la fuerza de sus brazos abrió su estómago de donde salieron un montón de vísceras que pronto se mezclaron con el carbón del sahumerio.

El cuerpo sin vida del anciano se quedó firme sentado sin siquiera moverse mirando el cielo nocturno, mirando al Dragón Plateado con una sonrisa.

Sebas recibió una punzada en el corazón tras ver esa mirada tan firme. Sebas tenía que recuperarse de sus heridas, pero ¿Cómo? No podía lo, sus heridas no podían sanar debido al elemento de oscuridad con el que atacaba el dragón negro. Su cuerpo estaba maltrecho. Su HP así como su MP estaba casi en la cuarta parte del total.

¿Debería pedir ayuda a su maestro? …No, eso estaba fuera de discusión. El seguramente había visto toda su pelea, habría intervenido si hubiese hecho falta. Su motivación por proteger a las personas era trivial a los ojos de su maestro, sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba bien lo que había hecho. ¿Debería haber protegido con su cuerpo a los humanos?

No iba a llegar lejos con esos pensamientos, así que nuevamente se preparó con varios hechizos de apoyo .Este sería su último encuentro además al igual que él, el dragón negro estaba maltrecho. Si estaba en lo correcto entonces con el último hechizo que utilizo debería quedarle un 30 de MP.

"[Protección: Energía Negativa] [Armazón de Berilio] [Fuerza Draconica] [Fuerza Mayor] "

Sebas seguía recitando más hechizos hasta que una voz empezó a resonar en su cabeza.

[HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…REALMENTE SORPRENDENTE, ASI QUE LE TIENES APRECIO A LOS HUMANOS]

La voz pertenecía al Dragón Negro, y como había escuchado antes era ronca y profunda.

[Así que por fin decidiste…empezar a hablar]

La voz de Sebas era fría y hostil

[SI, AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE NO ESPERABA QUE FUERAN UNOS SIMPLES HUMANOS LOS CUALES HARIAN DESATAR TU COLERA]

[Los humanos no tienen nada que ver con nuestra pelea ¿Por qué hiciste eso?]

[HAAA…PORQUE ES DIVERTIDO VERTE SUFRIR…DEBO ADMITIR QUE NO ME DIVERTIA TANTO DESDE HACE SIGLOS]

La voz del dragón negro se volvía mas ronca, sus alas alzaron su cuerpo hacia el cielo nocturno a la vez que este provocaba a Sebas.

[Entiendo…esa actitud, sin embargo, ellos no tenían nada que ver con esto, estoy más que seguro que podías atacarme por la espalda con tele transportación]

Sus alas también alzaron su titánico cuerpo hacia el cielo nocturno e igualando la altura a la que se encontraba el dragón negro.

[SI PUDE HACERLO, PERO NO HUBIERA PROBADO ESTA DELICIA...SI, ME ENCANTA ESA CARA QUE PONES…]

Su voz era cada vez más provocativa, y de sus fauces emanaba el olor de la sangre y vísceras.

[…Te hare una sola vez esta pregunta… ¿Qué quieres?...]

La paciencia de Sebas estaba al límite, su voz se hacía cada vez más fría y hostil. La sed de sangre que desprendía era un vórtice de oscuridad fría.

"VEAMOS…SOLAMENTE ME INTERESA LA DESTRUCCION, LA MUERTE Y LA DESESPERACION…SI, ME ENCANTA LLEVAR MUERTE A LOS REINOS HUMANOS "

Las enormes fauces del Dragón negro se abrían y cerraban, mostrando esos dientes con formas de espadas curvas.

La forma en la que decía esas palabras era algo natural para el dragón maldito, su único motivo era la destrucción y la muerte. Había estado encerrado por siglos en ese cuerpo humano que detestaba, la molesta voz de esa mujer lo irritaba hasta un punto álgido.

Sus carceleros habían sido los que ahora eran conocidos como "Los Seis Grandes Dioses". Destruiría todo lo que habían construido estos humanos, lo reduciría a cenizas y luego seguiría con los demás reinos, seguiría con las demás especies. Encontraría a los dragones de este mundo y los pondría de rodillas.

Haría de este mundo su Imperio, haría que todos se arrodillasen ante él. Luego de haber vivido siglos, encerrado, viendo lo que sus portadores veían, pudo hacerse una idea de los cambios que moldeaban el mundo.

"Ya veo…así que esa es tu respuesta…"

La voz de Sebas estaba llena de ira y con una intención asesina que haría temblar al más gran dragón lord del mundo.

Arremetió con una fuerza sin igual hacia el dragón negro, pero este fácilmente lo detuvo con la fuerza de su brazo.

"PARECE QUE YA ESTAS DEBIL…QUERIA DIVERTIRME UN POCO MAS CONTIGO PERO VEO QUE ESTO TERMINARA PRONTO"

Con esa voz tan ronca y profunda que haría temblar a cualquier humano, semi-humanos y heteromorfo. Descargo un ataque potente contra el cuerpo titánico de Sebas que perforo su pecho e hizo que este soltara sangre de sus fauces.

"¡ [DESTRUCCION NEGRA]! "

Inmediatamente el dragón maldito utilizo el hechizo de noveno nivel en Sebas, cubriendo con un manto negro toda un área de mil metros cuadrados a la redonda.

..

…

….

…..

…

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

El cuerpo de Sebas había vuelto a su forma humana, estaba maltrecho con heridas por todo su cuerpo, varios cortes estaban extendidos por toda su anatomía. Algunas quemaduras se podían ver en unas zonas de su cuerpo.

"…Lo hiciste bien Sebas…"

 _Esta voz._

"Ahora yo me encargare…"

Sebas inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su maestro e intento levantarse para postrarse ante el ser supremo.

"No trates de levantarte, Pestonya te llevara Nazarick para que te sanen…hasta que te recuperes deberás permanecer en descanso "

"S-Si…l-lo lamento…y-yo…le traje…deshonra…"

La respiración de Sebas era agitada. Las palabras apenas eran legibles.

"No, luchaste excepcionalmente…"

La voz de Ains estaba contenta, chasqueo los dedos y un portal se abrió de repente.

De este portal emergieron varias figuras que se llevaron el cuerpo moribundo de Sebas.

"…Bien, eso debería estar bien…ahora… ¡hora de la cacería!…"

A la vez que decía eso, una carcajada maquiavélica se apodero de la voz de Ains Ooal Gown mientras caminaba por el páramo que antes era un bosque abundante de flora y fauna.

"…Esto será divertido, realmente divertido…"

 ** _N.A./ Hola chicos ¿como os va? A mi pues mal , últimamente no he estado durmiendo y con los exámenes cercanos tengo poco tiempo para escribir. Básicamente esta parte la escribí un día de descanso , aunque no se si realmente se podía llamar descanso. Bueno de todas maneras no piensen que publico las partes por obligación ,ya que , al igual que muchos apasionados de la lectura como yo , amamos escribir. Le puse dedicación a esta parte aunque realmente quería poner mas detalles no pude debido al harán estado reiniciando la pagina una y otra vez esperando el capitulo semanal ¿verdad?._**

 ** _Me gustaría que pusieran en los comentarios si quisieran que publica las 3 ultimas partes de golpe el contenido sera mas grande que las semanales serian unas 80 paginas o su equivalente 40 a 50 mil palabras ,claro esta que tendrá que pasar al menos 3 semanas para eso. O sino que siga este mismo ritmo semanal con el habitual contenido de 10 mil palabras, por favor, todos háganse quiero que esta historia de para mas , estaré viendo la caja de comentarios constantemente :D ...gracias por leer este fan-fic._**


	17. Capitulo 4 - parte 3

Parte 3:

El cielo nocturno era hermoso, las estrellas brillaban al igual que las joyas. El firmamento era un verdadero cofre del tesoro y en el cielo estrellado la luna iluminaba el paisaje.

Aquel cielo hermoso perdió su belleza, había sufrido una metamorfosis horrenda, su belleza fue mutilada por la horripilante mancha oscura que cubría el cielo. Aquel horror cubría con su manto oscuro la luz y esperanza de la humanidad. Aquel terror negro engullo a la luz del Héroe al igual que un agujero negro se traga la luz de las estrellas, su rugido eran las trompetas del apocalipsis, anunciando una era de oscuridad, rugía con júbilo, rugía con placer, rugía con voz aviesa.

Las ciudades que habían visto como este horror, había destrozado a su héroe, como había consumido la luz del Héroe. No querían creerlo, no querían creer que esto fuera la realidad, no era cierto esto, no estaba muerto su Héroe, eso no podía pasar, eso nunca debió pasar, esto era solo una pesadilla de la cual despertar, solo tenían que despertarlos.

"Despiértame señor" "Oh dioses, ¿este es vuestro castigo? " "Oh Gran Shurshana, tu juicio por fin a llegado" "Castigo divino, esto es castigo divino "

Muchos de las personas tenían este tipo de comentarios, estaban mirando al cielo sin querer creerlo. Los Héroes serían los que ganaban al final ¿verdad? , siempre se los habían contado desde que eran niños a todas estas personas, ya sean, hombres o mujeres .Siempre por igual, siempre les dijeron lo mismo.

" _El Mal nunca vencerá, siempre saldrá victorioso El Bien "_

Si eso era cierto entonces ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahora mismo? ¿Dónde estaba aquel Héroe que los salvaría? "No "Dijeron todos en sus cabezas huecas, su Héroe se levantara con más fuerza , su Héroe seria levantado por los Seis Grandes Dioses y aunque fuera un sueño aun así tenían que rezar , tenían que hacerlo para que el campeón de los dioses resurja una vez más y con más fuerza. Sí, eso es lo que debían hacer porque no podían hacer otra cosa más.

Y así algunos empezaron a rezar nuevamente, rezaron con todas sus fuerzas, rezaron con fervor, rezaron con desesperación, rezaron a los Seis Grandes Dioses, rezaron para que el héroe vuelve a levantarse, rezaron para que los dioses le devolvieran su fuerza, rezaron para que los dioses levantaran a su campeón.

Los granjeros, carniceros, panaderos, mercaderes, cerrajeros, alquimistas, herreros, costureros, cantineros, carpinteros, zapateros, alfareros así como guerreros, caballeros, magos, clérigos, aventureros, pintores, escribas y contadores. Todos quedaron en silencio, nadie corrió nadie huyo. Todos pacientemente esperaban la muerte.

Las madres abrazaban con fuerza a sus hijos, los padres se lamentaban en silencio por su ineptitud, los hijos veían con ojos extraños a sus padres quienes dejaban caer una cascada de lágrimas por sus cuencas. Los jóvenes aventureros dibujaban sonrisas en sus rostros y empezaban a hablar entre si sobre todos sus viajes con felicidad.

Los mercaderes maldecían al Héroe, lo maldecían por no proteger su negocio, por no proteger el futuro de sus hijos. Los pintores fascinados en su último intento por retratar tal escena sacaron sus pinceles otros sus lápices y siguieron dibujando como si fuera un día normal, un día tranquilo, un día más en su carrera. La obra que retratarían seguramente nadie la vería, nadie siquiera sabría de ellos, pero aun así seguían moviendo sus manos agiles seguían sin detenerse, sin perderse ningún detalle.

Los escribas que escribían con fervor, escribían los últimos momentos de la humanidad, escribían la calamidad que azotaba a la humanidad, su vida no serviría de nada sino registraban este suceso histórico. La Era de la Oscuridad murmuro un escriba.

Los bardos empezaban a cantar por las ciudades donde estaban, sus melodiosas voces resonaban por los poblados y ciudades.

Uno cantaba con vehemencia, con tristeza, con desconsuelo .Su canto era demoledor, su canto era agónico, un último canto antes de abrazar el frio suelo de la tierra, un último respiro de vida.

Las lágrimas fluían como cascada de sus ojos, su canto agónico quebraba el alma de las personas, su canto melancólico inundaba el corazón de las personas con tristeza.

Los llantos que causaba eran numerosos. Los llantos de las madres, padres, hermanos, hermanas, abuelos, abuelas, nietos, nietas eran audibles.

Pronto los demás bardos siguieron su canto agónico.

 **¡Oh deja caer tu llanto Musa, Entona un último cantico!**

 **¡Ultimo respiro de vida, Un último aliento!**

 **¡Emisario de la muerte, tormento y llanto causas!**

 **¡Por donde posas tu manto negro!**

El horro oscuro quien empezó a escuchar el canto del bardo, emprendió vuelo rápido hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba dicho canto, en cierto modo, le parecía placentero atormentar a los humanos que masacrarlos.

Las personas que vieron cómo se acercaba el terror negro empezaron a esconderse en sus casas, no serviría de nada, pero aun así querían sentirse seguros una vez más aunque solo fuese parte de su locura.

El bardo fue el único que se quedó inmutable ante tal monstruosidad y siguió cantando a vivo pulmón.

 **¡Oh dulce néctar de paz, tan efímero eres como la vida!**

 **¡Oh agria desesperación, tan longevo eres como la muerte!**

El rugido del dragón era estruendoso, haciendo que todas las personas que estuvieran en un radio de 100 km escucharan los alaridos del alado titánico.

 **¡Oh coloso oscuro, predicador de la muerte!**

 **¡Cubre con tus alas negras la vida!**

Los rugidos del Coloso estaban en embriagados de júbilo. Las alas negras revoloteaban una y otra vez, causando grandes ventiscas heladas. La noche acentuaba más su imagen de desesperación. Sus fauces se abrían, mostrando las espadas que tenía por colmillos, y se cerraban dejando salir una risa leve.

 **¡Oh amante de las noches frías!**

 **¡Tú eres ventisca helada para mi antorcha!**

Las personas que estaban encerradas en sus casas solo podían esperar la muerte, mientras cerraban sus ojos y tapaban sus oídos. El bardo seguía entonando con dolor su interpretación.

Dolor por los miles que morirían en esta ciudad, Dolor por los millones de humanos que morirían a manos de este coloso oscuro. Su temor no era nada a comparación de lo que sentían padres, madres, hermanos, primos, etc. Pues que más era el, sino un ebrio que cantaba en bares para ganarse la vida. Nunca había tenido familia propia, sus padres eran solo campesinos que lo habían echado luego de no hacer nada más que hacer el vago. Si, lo único que podía hacer en su miserable vida era entonar un último cantico.

 **¡Oh canta musa, el último suspiro de vida!**

 **¡Canta oh musa, canta, canta porque no habrá otro día más!**

El dolor en su pecho se iba acumulando cada vez más, cada que recordaba cómo había tratado a sus padres .Él nunca se había disculpado con ellos, por ser un egoísta. Los llantos de su madre eran desconsoladores, mientras que su padre lo echaba de la casa con ira. Aunque en esa voz se notaba claramente el dolor de un padre tras perder a su hijo.

Las madres de las que escuchaba llantos eran iguales que la de su madre, el dolor era insoportable.

Lagrimas bajaban como cascada de sus cuencas, mientras que seguía tocando con su guitarra con fuerza y alzando más la voz con tono melodioso y agonizante.

 **¡Oh Héroe de la luz, Oh Campeón de los Dioses!**

 **¡Oh Héroe caído, Oh Luz que se apaga!**

 **¡Tú eres fugaz, como las promesas de los Dioses!**

Las alas negras estaban en cielo alto, y mientras las batía dejaba solo oscuridad a su paso. Su vuelo se había hecho más lento mientras más se acercaba, tal vez quería atormentarlos más, pero al final iba a ser lo mismo. Terminaría en muerte.

 **¡Él está aquí, y el Héroe ha caído!**

 **¡Oh Dioses, Escuchad el lamento de la vida!**

Su voz se hacía cada vez más pequeña, cada vez que el masivo cuerpo se acercaba. Tal vez lo sabía o simplemente ya había enloquecido, pero empezó a cantar con firmeza. Como tratando de encarar al imponente coloso.

 **¡Oh la vida tan efímera y cálida es, como los dioses!**

 **¡Oh la muerte tan eterna y fría es, como El!**

La figura descendió sobre la plaza con ruido atronador, y además causando un temblor. Las madres abrazaban con fuerzas a sus hijos e hijas. Los padres solo podían tragarse el temor y decir que todo estaba bien a sus hijos.

El coloso oscuro que había descendido en la plaza, dejo terminar la interpretación del bardo hasta el final. Sus ojos carmesís como la sangre, no perturbaron al bardo. Sus fauces tan intimidantes fueron vistas como el bardo como una colección de mil espadas. Su cuerpo escamoso negro fue visto como la armadura de un verdadero emisario de la muerte .Su cola alargada llena de picos se agitaba de un lado a otro , destruyendo varias edificaciones cercanas así como jardines.

La guitarra dejo paulatinamente de sonar, mientras que la voz del Bardo se detenía lentamente, tal vez era el temor, ya que, no podía decir ni una sola palabra. Intento hablar, pero solamente empezó a botar sangre de su boca.

No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, ya no importaba. Luego de estar frente a frente con el enorme cuerpo del Dragón Iracundo, era seguro que moriría. Cierto ya no importaba si quiera hablar, y como si fuera su último deseo.

"…"

El dragón simplemente parpadeo lentamente, y asintió con su cabeza.

¿Había comprendido lo que quería decirle? ¿Había leído su mente con magia? No lo sabía, sin embargo, se aferró al hecho de que este dragón recordaría su interpretación. Sería el único que lo recordaría, después de todo.

Cerró los ojos y su mente empezó a divagar por el mundo de los sueños.

Lo siguiente que paso…fue solo oscuridad eterna.

No sufrió dolor alguno, su cuerpo entero así como el instrumento con el que se había ganado la vida formaron parte de los restos de la ciudad. Su cuerpo había sido incinerado, y sin embargo, no sintió dolor.

Una muerte sin dolor, la mayor piedad que se le puede ofrecer a un condenado.

Algo que no se podía decir de los miles de habitantes de los alrededores, de quienes se oían gritos espantosos. Sus alaridos se escuchaban por toda la ciudad. Hombres, Mujeres y Niños.

Todos por igual fueron incinerados, y se llevaron a su tumba un dolor insoportable, un dolor desgarrador, un dolor tan intenso con el cual sus almas serian marcadas.

La piel al igual que el papel se incineraba con facilidad, los músculos se cocinaban como si de carne de cerdo se tratase, los globos oculares no eran ajenos a la fuerza de la gravedad y empezaron a caer desde sus cuencas como si de pelotas se tratase. Pronto seguirían los huesos.

Los chillidos de la gente eran como canción para los oídos del horror oscuro quien parecía soltar una risa ligera por esas enormes fauces.

"…Ha-ha-ha…" Su risa era abyecta.

Los humanos que habían rezado con fervor a que viniera su Héroe, gritaban de dolor. Sin poder hacer nada por sus hijos, quienes al igual que los padres morían de una manera nauseabunda.

Las madres daban alaridos al cielo, mientras veían como sus hijos eran consumidos por las llamas infernales. El dolor era el menor de sus problemas.

El terror nocturno tras verse satisfecho con los alaridos de la gente, lentamente abrió sus alas.

 _Debería pasar por unas 2 ciudades más._ Pensó maquiavélicamente, mientras una sonrisa mórbida se dibujaba en el rostro de la monstruosidad.

No tardó mucho en elevarse hasta los cielos más altos, su cuerpo que era visto por las miles de personas que habían presenciado dicho acto tan horripilante. Solo pudieron huir sin más, sus piernas se movieron de una manera ágil, sin perder tiempo, sin perder un solo segundo partieron con todo lo que les permitía correr sus piernas. Querían hacerlo, no importa, si solo alargaría su vida unos segundos más. Solo querían alejarse de las llamas infernales de este horror. Los alaridos lamentables de las personas que habían sido incineradas por el coloso, solo hicieron aumentar más el temor de las personas que aún seguían vivas. Corrían hacia las puertas, cientos y miles en desorden, empujándose entre sí. Nadie quería morir de esa manera, sin embargo, algunos terminaron muriendo de una peor forma. Algunas personas habían tropezado en la multitud, y las personas no parecía les, ya que, estos pasaron encima de ellos sin inmutarse de la bolsa de carne que pisaban, los desafortunados fueron aplastados por las pisadas repetidas de las personas que corrían despavoridas con el miedo infundido en sus almas.

El horror oscuro quien estaba en el cielo nocturno solo podía seguir riendo de placer ante tal escena, no había necesidad de ir. Su sola presencia haría que se matasen entre sí por una salvación tan imaginaria como los dioses mismos.

"…Ha-ha-ha, parece que no hará falta…"

 _No, debo hacerlo. Si debo hacerlo._

Su mirada iba y venía de una ciudad a otra, de una aldea a otra.

 _¿Cuál será la siguiente?...Uhm…esa parece muy poblada._

Y con su decisión tomada se dirigió a otra ciudad causando estragos y quemando todo a su paso. Las alas negras cubrían la vida de las personas de las ciudades quienes solo podían rezar o correr por sus vidas. Algo inútil.

Ciudad tras ciudad sufría el mismo destino, las personas lloraban y gritaban por salvación, las personas seguían gritando y chillando de dolor, y la monstruosidad oscura se deleitaba aún más con sus muertes.

"Si…si, así es como son mejor los gritos….Ha-ha-ha-ha…" Su sonrisa mórbida era espantosa, su risa era maquiavélica. Y su placer era infinito tras escuchar los gritos de los humanos.

Tras destruir la tercera ciudad se elevó nuevamente a los cielos y su mirada nuevamente examino los lugares donde podría causar mas daño.

"…Debería seguir con otra ciudad más, aunque ya no hay muchas…"

El placer había embriagado su mente así como su guardia, y una voz fría hizo su aparición.

"Parece que te diviertes, Dragón Maldito Fafnir "

Esa voz tan helada como el mismo Niflheim, había hecho que el horror oscuro recibiese un cubo de agua fría en su ser e inmediatamente su guardia subió hasta las nubes, tras ver al dueño de la voz helada.

"…Un Overlord… ¿Qué hace una criatura como tú, en este lugar? …" Su voz era intimidante, pero al parecer había un temblor en esa voz imponente causando que sonara como un niño al cual lo encontraban haciendo una travesura.

La guardia del horror oscuro se había disparado hacia las nubes, ya que, como decía el nombre de su raza era un señor supremo. Los overlords no podían ser despreciados, después de todo, ellos eran la cúspide de su raza.

"Vaya…así que conoces mi raza bueno no es de sorprender, después de todo, tú también provienes de YGGDRASIL ¿no es así? "

La voz de Ains era fría como una ventisca helada de Niflheim, y aunque el fuera un Dragón del más alto nivel sintió unas punzadas heladas atravesar su cuerpo.

No había escuchado de alguien más aparte de los Seis Grandes Dioses que conociera el nombre de "YGGDRASIL". O al menos eso creía.

"…Si, entonces tengo que suponer que es lo mismo para ti. En cierta forma me recuerdas a un sujeto. Dime… ¿Eres Shurshana? "

El no creía que lo fuera, después de todo, presencio su muerte. Pero aun así quería estar seguro de ello.

"…Entiendo tu confusión, sin embargo, no lo soy…"

La voz de Ains seguía siendo fría y firme, haciendo que el terror negro sintiera un frio recorrer su cuerpo. Alguien en el lugar del Dragón seguramente temblaría y pediría clemencia, seguramente estarían aterrados.

Algo que no sucedió con este Dragón era cierto que sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, pero eso no hizo más que hervir su sangre de guerrero. Después de todo, sus sentidos le gritaban que este era un oponente de gran calibre. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer y con ella mostro con descaro aquel millar de espadas que tenía como dentadura, en un intento de provocar al no-muerto.

"Ya veo…así que eres un recién llegado, bien eso ahorra las explicaciones… ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? "Dijo con una voz llena de intención asesina.

"…He venido a negociar…" Dijo Ains, deteniendo con una mano huesuda al dragón que en cualquier momento arremetería contra él.

Algo que llamo su atención fue la increíble cantidad de poder que tenía, claro que sabía que había muchos "jugadores" como él.

Incluso había más poderosos que este no-muerto, sin embargo, que era "eso" que le hacía pensar dos veces las palabras del no-muerto. Él tenía claro que no podría en su estado actual con él, pero su parte guerrera quería arremeter contra alguien poderoso.

Logro controlar sus impulsos, y pensó racionalmente

"… ¿negociar?... "Murmuro

Su mirada se volvió más afilada que antes. Su guardia no bajo ni un segundo, y empezó a examinar sus stats.

 _Tengo aun HP y MP suficiente, pero dudo que pueda vencerlo en este estado. Debería retirarme si algo malo sucede, mientras tanto, debería escucharlo._

"…Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres negociar?...Overlord"

Su voz ronca y profunda, se fue esfumando lentamente como la espuma. Y en su lugar una voz de un adulto mayor sonó, pero su intención asesina nunca disminuyo.

Al notar esto, Ains, levanto su mano con la palma abierta y se la mostro al coloso. Los puntos rojos de sus cuencas tomaron intensidad volviéndose unas llamas carmesís.

"…Conviértete en mi vasallo…"

* * *

La llanura era un lugar peligroso cuando era ya de noche, era un lugar donde podías ser cazado por los semi-humanos o monstruos que habitaban los bosques cercanos. Sin embargo, tras la aparición de los Seis Grandes Dioses y la posterior fundación de la teocracia slane, se fueron exterminando cada vez más rápido a estas razas. Las pocas que rondaban por estos parajes eran algunos semi-humanos y heteromorfos que habían sido expulsados a la fuerza de las colinas abelion. Ya sea porque habían perdido su territorio o por riñas tribales.

No se creía que hubiera aun razas que se atrevieran a habitar cerca de los bosques, aparte de los humanos y si los había, seria reportado a la ciudad más cercana.

Y estos rápidamente serian asesinados por la teocracia slane, por lo que muchos humanos establecieron aldeas cerca de estos bosques. Las personas de este lugar vivían esencialmente de dos cosas, la primera eran las hierbas medicinales que abundaban en estos bosques, la segunda eran la tala de árboles principalmente el roble, nogal y cerezo.

La gente de este lugar ya había terminado su trabajo diario y como cualquier día normal, fueron a dormir. Todos los aldeanos estaban en un sueño profundo, haciendo que sus sentidos sean menos agudos, sin percatarse de la masacre que estaba sucediendo dentro del bosque. Tal vez era porque el bosque estaba lejos de la aldea que los sonidos no se llegaban a escuchar o simplemente era porque inconscientemente no querían escucharlo.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, hizo que los aldeanos no despertasen. Los alaridos de las personas que estaban dentro del bosque eran tal que se podría considerar que los estuvieran torturando.

Sus gritos apenas y llegaban a la aldea, que era tan calmada y silenciosa que solamente se escuchaba en chirrido de los grillos. Las perturbadoras voces de gritos no llegaban a los oídos de los aldeanos o al menos eso era lo que se esperara.

Mientras todos dormían como rocas, una persona fue la única que logro escuchar el sonido de los gritos a la distancia.

"... ¿Qué es ese ruido?..." Murmuro lentamente.

Una sola persona dentro de la aldea pudo escuchar los gritos. Una chica de campo de 16 años, con el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes como el agua, algo común. Ella no era especial, solo era una aldeana que vivía junto a sus padres. Y en su pequeña burbuja que era la aldea, nunca había escuchado voces tan desesperantes como las que estaba escuchando.

"¡CUIDADO! ¡[BOLA DE FUEGO]! "

"…¡ [FLECHAS SAGRADAS]!..."

"¡Maldición, no dejan de venir! ¡Sigan manteniéndolos a raya!"

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡[Armadura Impenetrable]! "

El bosque estaba muy alejado de la aldea donde ella vivía, ser capaz de escuchar estas voces a tan larga distancia era debido a que había nacido con un talento, uno que se podría decir que sería un complemento valioso para un explorador o cazador, sin embargo, ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Estaba agradecida con los dioses por otorgarle dicho talento por lo que lo utilizaba para ayudar a muchas personas que estaban en problemas, realmente amaba su talento. Pero por primera vez lo odiaba. No solo porque escuchaba los gritos desesperados de estas personas sino también por el sonido tan asqueroso que producían unas criaturas que no sabían que eran y los gruñidos de unas bestias salvajes.

"…GRR…GRR...GRR…" El gruñido de un lobo o zorro tal vez, pero se sentía mas atemorizante.

"…Crawg…Crawg…" El sonido de una cosa que parecía ser una mezcla de cerdo y sapo, ciertamente tenían algo de parecido con dichos animales pero eran más asquerosos.

"… _¿Qué son esas cosas?..." Murmuro con miedo_

"¡Canto Divino! " Grito un hombre, por la voz intuyo que se trataba de alguien joven.

"¡LO SE! ¡ [BOLA DE FUEGO]! "Respondió con voz apresurada una mujer, que tenía una voz angelical.

"…¡AUN SIGUEN VINIENDO MAS! ¡ [Trueno]! "Grito otro hombre, se notaba que estaba desesperado, ya que, pudo escuchar algunos alaridos salir de su voz.

"… ¡Vamos chicos! No los dejen escapar, quiero sus cabezas… "

Era la voz de una niña, alguien de no más de 10 años.

 _¿Qué está haciendo una niña, cerca de ese lugar?_

"¡Maldición! ¡Siguen viniendo más! ¡[Luz Sagrada]! "

Y tal como decía esa voz, podía oír más sonidos, más bestias, más monstruos.

Había lobos, leones, tigres, panteras y otras criaturas más que no podía distinguir, pero era claro que eran peligrosas.

"…¡AHHHH! …"

El grito era agonizante, algo lo había atrapado. Por el sonido pudo deducir, que algo había mordido su brazo. El sonido de la piel siendo desprendida de su brazo seguido del desgarre del musculo era horripilante.

Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo acelerado, un sudor frio empezó a recurrir toda su espina dorsal. El miedo empezó a invadir su cuerpo.

"¡Cedran! ¡Resiste, maldita sea! ¡[Lanza Sagrada]! "

Después de escuchar al mago recitar las palabras, la carne se separó del cuerpo del hombre causando que este chillase de dolor.

"¡MI BRAZO! ¡MI BRAZO! "

"¡RESISTE! ¡ [Rayo Dragón]!"

"¡AYUDENME! ¡NOOOO! "

Al parecer la bestia seguía mordisqueando al hombre de una manera brutal porque pudo oír como sus músculos se desgarraban de una forma mórbida.

"¡CEDRAN! ¡RESISTE! ¡MALDITA BESTIA DEJALO! "

"¡ARWQ! ¡AUHHH!"

La persona que empezó a gritar al parecer estaba usando alguna espada, ya que, se escuchaba como la bestia daba un aullido de dolor tras ser cortada.

"¡CUIDADO! "

Grito una mujer, su voz claramente era alarmada. Seguramente era una hechicera debido a que se podían oír todo tipo de hechizos siendo lanzados contra las bestias, por la cantidad que escuchaba que se recitaba seguramente era muy habilidosa o habían algunos hechiceros más.

"… ¡Vamos, pueden hacerlo mejor!…"

Dijo una voz burlona, pertenecía a la de la niña que había escuchado antes. Su voz era algo anormal, ¿Qué estaba haciendo una niña en el bosque? ¿Qué hacía cerca de estos hombres que estaban siendo atacados? ¿Quién era? Las preguntas no hicieron más que empezar a acumularse en su cabeza hueca, y al parecer no pudo evitar murmurar.

"… ¿Qué…es?..."

Su voz estaba llena de terror, su cuerpo estaba acurrucado con las sabanas. Quería creer que al menos estando oculta podría estar segura.

No esperaba que respondiese alguien a sus preguntas, pero… ¿Era coincidencia o…La había escuchado?

"…Parece que me puedes escuchar, será mejor que no te entrometas…"

La voz pertenecía a la niña, su tono era frio y despectivo como si la estuviese tratando como a un insecto.

"…Te matare si lo haces…"

Inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar; el miedo la consumió aún más, su corazón se aceleró aún más, sentía que iba explotarle en cualquier momento; las cuchilladas frías que atravesaron su cuerpo eran incontables.

Se tapó la boca y empezó a rezar en silencio, no tenía idea quien era esta niña. Pero debería ser alguien inhumano, tal vez era un monstruo. Quería escapar de la aldea pero su cuerpo no se podía mover, no, no podía hacerlo. Le había advertido que moriría si se entrometiera, pero estaba segura muy en el fondo que tan solo moverse causaría que ella la atacase.

"¡ [Lanza de Fuego]! " Grito nuevamente el hombre que parecía ser un mago.

"¡ [Golpe Trueno]! " El espadachín remato a la bestia que había arrancado el brazo de su compañero, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo había sido separado de su cabeza.

"¡Vienen por detrás! [Purificación] "Grito la mujer con una voz rota, tal vez se había dado por vencida porque claramente su voz se estaba apagando.

La voz de la mujer fue opacada por la voz chillante del mago.

"¡WAAHHHHH! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME! ¡NO QUIERO ESTO! "

El alarido del hombre era lamentable, su cuerpo al igual que el de su compañero fue devorado por las bestias. Sus extremidades eran separadas bruscamente causando que el mago se inundase en un mar de dolor interminable.

"¡AHHHH! ¡MI PIERNA! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME! "

"¡Bien! Tráeme su cabeza Fenrir…"

La voz de la niña estaba fuera de contexto con el escenario que se estaba desarrollando, pero al menos estaba segura que ella o lo que fuese era un monstruo.

"¡NOOOOOOO! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE! "

El mago inútilmente balanceaba su bastón contra la bestia que se acercaba más y más hacia él con un gruñido atemorizante.

"¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡PIEDAD! "

La inútil suplica del mago no hizo efecto y el sonido de los huesos quebrándose, hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan de una manera horrenda.

"¡ROGUE! ¡MALDITA BESTIA! ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTO! "

Los gritos se hacían más desesperantes, no quería seguir escuchando esos gritos desgarradores, pero seguían ahí.

"¡Buen chico! Ahora ¿Quién más?..."

La voz era alegre y vivida, tal vez esa cosa lo estaba disfrutando pensó.

La escena siguió plagándose de más gritos y más alaridos de dolor, su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, el sudor frio recorría su espalda y las punzadas heladas no dejaban de atravesarla.

Se había centrado tanto en los gritos y gruñidos, que no pudo escuchar como la puerta de su habitación era abierta.

Y en la oscuridad una pequeña elfa oscura con un bastón en sus frágiles brazos, camino hacia ella, sin que esta se percatase.

"¡TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTO MALDITO ELFO! "

Grito el hombre de antes, y lo que escucho hizo que sus preguntas aumentaran más y más en ese cabeza hueca que tenía. El sonido de la madera de su piso rechinando, era como el chirrido de los grillos para ella, algo sin importancia. Algo que lamentaría en el otro mundo aunque nunca habría una diferencia si ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

La pequeña elfa oscura se acerca hacia el bulto que se estremecía en la cama y lentamente acerco su bastón.

"¿Q-Que?" Ella sintió el bastón e inmediatamente se dispuso a levantarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"[Toque Ricinus]" Esas palabras fueron lo último que escucho, a la vez que su cuerpo lentamente empezaba a entumecerse, su visión se volvía borrosa y la fuerza dejaba su cuerpo.

"Cielos…realmente eres muy extrema hermana" Dijo Mare mientras acomodaba su cuerpo en la cama y la ponía boca-arriba.

"Bien…con esto debería estar bien" Dijo Mare con cansancio, no era porque se hubiese agotado tras levantar el cuerpo sino era porque su creadora Bukubukuchagama, lo había diseñado para que actuase como una chica frágil.

"B-Bien…" dijo con voz baja a la vez que contactaba por medio de [Mensaje] a su hermana.

[H-Hermana, ya termine mi trabajo] Dijo Mare con voz cansada y complicada. Él no quería matar a esta humana, después de todo, no había hecho nada pero era su deber dejar que no se escapase ningún cabo suelto aunque fuese tan pequeño como un insecto.

[Bien vuelve inmediatamente, tienes que ver lo patéticos que son] Dijo Aura con su voz llena de una satisfacción enorme.

[Hermana…no era necesario esto] Dijo Mare con voz cansada.

[¡¿Uhh?!…Escuchaste lo que dijo Ains-sama ¿Verdad?] Su voz sonaba molesta y fría, algo que hizo asustar a Mare quien se sobresaltó.

[E-Está bien H-Hermana] Dijo con voz temerosa.

Con eso Mare corto el [Mensaje]; Y con suspiro regreso al lugar donde estaba su hermana.

"[Tele transportación] "

El lugar donde había aparecido era el interior del bosque ellos- Aura y Mare-, lo habían llenado con no-muertos y bestias mágicas.

El bosque estaba cubierto por la sangre de humanos y bestias mágicas por igual, después de todo, ellos eran la escritura negra. La más poderosa escritura de entre todas las escrituras de la teocracia slane.

Al principio masacraron a un montón de sus subordinados con facilidad, pero no paso tiempo para que ellos fueran los masacrados. Aura y Mare hicieron esto para evaluar el poder que tenían, algo que defraudo a ambos después de comprobar lo realmente débiles que eran.

Era cierto que eran más poderosos que los humanos normales, pero después de todo eran humanos y por lo tanto débiles. Sus niveles rondaban entre el 20 a 30 algo realmente absurdo para llamarse a sí mismos "Héroes".

La desesperación comenzó una vez que liberaron a las bestias mágicas. Su formación se derrumbó y Aura quien veía con placer como eran asesinados unos tras otros, empezó a jugar con algunos cuantos.

Ella ahora mismo veía con placer los cuerpos mutilados de los miembros de la escritura negra, Mare quien acababa de llegar no era ajeno a esto, a pesar, de su apariencia

"…Oh ya volviste, tienes que ver lo realmente patéticos que resultaron ser…"

"S-Si…no puedo creer que le hayan hecho algo así a Shalltear-san, con este nivel "

Su Amo había dicho que hagan lo que quisieran con estos sujetos una vez que hayan obtenido el ítem de clase mundial "Caída del Castillo y El País". El ítem que había controlado la mente de Shalltear BloodFallen, La guardián de piso más fuerte de La Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick.

Aura al igual que Mare despreciaban a estos humanos en particular, su fuerza que era considerada muy superior a cualquier unidad de elite de los demás países ,pero eso era solo para los estándares de este mundo. Esto no causo más que odio, hacia estos débiles humanos que habían logrado controlar a alguien como Shalltear BloodFallen.

Aura quien en el fondo apreciaba a Shalltear había entrado en un trance sádico, no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha tras ver como estos humanos "poderosos" eran abrumados por sus bestias.

Algunos ya habían muerto, y sus cuerpos fueron expuestos ante sus compañeros. Quienes vieron como las bestias desmembraban parte por parte los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Las vísceras, sangre y órganos estaban esparcidos por esta parte del bosque.

Y las cabezas de los miembros de La Escritura Negra que habían muerto, colgaban del cuello de la bestia mágica como si fueran trofeos.

"¡MALDICION! ¡CURACION! ¡NECESITO CURACION! "

Grito un hombre, específicamente El Décimo Escaño quien batía su hacha de batalla con gran destreza, que no era nada en comparación con las bestias que los atacaban una y otra vez. El y El Sexto Escaño eran los únicos que habían podido aguantar en la vanguardia, los ataques feroces de la Bestia llamada por el Elfo Oscuro como "Fenrir", no hacían más que aumentar.

Y detrás de ellos en la retaguardia estaba el último mago de su equipo "Canto Divino" que ya estaba llegando a su límite.

"¡SI! ¡[Magia Maximizada: Curación de Heridas Medias]! "

Grito, "Canto Divino" tenía la cara pálida y horrorizada tras haber visto como sus compañeros eran masacrados delante de ella sin piedad alguna.

Ellos –La Escritura Negra–, habían encontrado al otro grupo que portaba el tesoro divino con suma facilidad y cuando ambos grupos se disponían a ir con [Tele transportación Mayor] hacia el lugar que había sido marcado, fueron desviados de su destino y llevados hacia un bosque que estaba a 10 km del lugar.

La cantidad de MP que había usado "Canto Divino" parecía haber afectado al hechizo.

La hipótesis fue confirmada tras ver lo cansada que se veía, la cantidad de MP que había usado era enorme por lo que tuvo que usar varias opciones para recuperarse. Pero, el hechizo aún estaba enfriamiento por lo que tendrían que esperar unos minutos.

Mientras tanto avanzarían todo lo que pudieran hasta llegar donde estaba su Capitán, El Guerrero más fuerte dentro de la teocracia slane solo superado por el escaño especial "Muerte Segura".

Ellos tenían que apresurarse, después de todo, el poder de ese dragón era inmenso y no podían esperar vencerlo además si lograban hacerse con ese dragón entonces la humanidad obtendría una carta del triunfo sin igual.

El capitán de la escritura negra era uno de los más poderosos seres que existían en la teocracia slane, pero el dragón que había aparecido era más fuerte. Estaban seguros que resistiría, pero nunca lo vencería adicionando a esto que los humanos se fatigaban por el uso excesivo de artes marciales entonces claramente su capitán estaba en peligro, por eso tenían que apresurarse. Y para ello tenían que recorrer todo el bosque frondoso, en su recorrido por el bosque se encontraron con varios monstruos.

Al principio llegaron monstruos de bajo nivel a montones los cuales fueron sencillos de exterminar, sin embargo, la situación cambio cuando llegaron las bestias mágicas.

Estas bestias atacaban con una ferocidad sin igual, apenas habían podido matar a unas cuantas de los cientos que aparecían. No paso mucho tiempo para que fueran abrumados por sus números y posteriormente asesinados.

Las muertes de los miembros tanto de la escritura negra como agua clara fueron espantosas yendo desde lo más simple hasta lo más mórbido y psicótico.

Pero hubo una muerte en particular los horrorizo e hizo que temblaran sin parar. Si, esa muerte era seguramente la peor forma de morir.

El autor de este crimen, fue ni más ni menos que el Elfo Oscuro. Sus ojos fríos veían a insectos molestos, su frialdad a la hora de torturar a la miembro que portaba el Tesoro Divino hizo que un sinfín de cuchilladas frías, quedaran incrustadas en el alma de cada uno de ellos.

Cuando fueron abrumados por los números de las poderosas bestias mágicas, el portador del tesoro divino intento usarlo en la elfa oscura que estaba viendo desde un árbol cercano la escena. La usarían como rehén para hacer que el elfo oscuro los dejase salir del bosque, algo que al parecer toco una fibra en el ser del elfo oscuro.

La velocidad con la que había arremetido al portador del tesoro divino, fue tal que hizo parecer al viento como una tortuga. Ellos- La escritura negra- trataron de detenerlo, pero fueron interrumpidos por las bestias mágicas. Y el portador del tesoro divino no logro llevar a cabo el control mental sobre la elfa oscura, ya que, fue tomada de la cabeza por el elfo oscuro.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una escena realmente espantosa.

Primero la pateo como basura hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra un árbol

"… ¿Qué pasa? … ¿No harán nada?..."

Su voz era fría y sádica, sus puños claramente tenían una fuerza enorme porque el portador se retorció de dolor.

"¡Aahhh!"

Ella intento pararse, pero el elfo oscuro no permitió eso y le rompió ambas piernas con una pisada de sus botas.

Lo que causo que el portador del Tesoro Divino chillara de un dolor inimaginable.

"¡YIAHHHHH!"

Sus gritos eran desgarradores, trato de arrastrarse hacia sus compañeros que seguían luchando con las bestias mágicas, pero ahí fue cuando siguió su tortura.

"No creas que te dejare escapar…bien ahora con que parte continuo…" Dijo el elfo oscuro con una voz fría, mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba de la cabeza.

Levanto su cuerpo y la examino.

"¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Te lo suplico!"

"Después de que intentaron hacerle eso…a mi pequeño hermano"

El Elfo Oscuro, arranco uno de los brazos de la chica.

"¡YIIIAAAHHHH!" La mujer dio un alarido ensordecedor, a la vez que el Elfo Oscuro daba de comer a su bestia con el brazo de la mujer.

Seguido de eso la pateo como si fuera basura hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

La Escritura Negra que vio la oportunidad de salvarla no tardo en ayudarla.

La chica que se arrastraba con un dolor sin igual, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el espanto estaba escrito en su cara. La figura hermosa que una vez había sido, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Pero eso no fue su final El Elfo Oscuro aun sediento de sangre la arrastro como si de un saco se tratase, y el tormento siguió y siguió. Golpeándola como saco de boxeo, curándola para volver a desmembrarla parte por parte, abriéndola desde el vientre y sacando sus vísceras para que lo vieran todos.

La sonrisa del elfo era amplia, estaba disfrutándolo. Ellos seguirían, lo mismo les pasaría a ellos o tal vez les esperaría algo peor, ya que, él dijo: "Sus cuerpos no conocerán descanso, nunca morirán y si lo hacen, los reviviremos para que sigan sufriendo aún más. Nunca conocerán el descanso después de haber iniciado una guerra contra Ains Ooal Gown ".

Y tal como había dicho, los cuerpos de sus camaradas se convirtieron en solamente carne para las bestias que se alimentaban de sus cuerpos para luego ser curados por la elfa oscura y volver a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

"…P-Parece que te calmaste H-Hermana…" Dijo Mare con voz aliviada, temía que su hermana se convirtiera en un ser sediento de sangre aunque, el mismo había participado de la tortura.

"Si, en realidad me aburrí… ¿debería dejárselos a Demiurge? ¿Qué dices? "Dijo con voz cansada, a la vez que empezaba contar cuantos quedaban.

"…Eso creo, además debemos llevar el ítem a Nazarick…"

"Cierto, bueno entonces dejaremos que Demiurge se encargue de los que quedan…"

"S-Si "

"¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR SE LOS SUPLICO! "

El grito venia del último miembro que había logrado sobrevivir, Canto Divino.

"¡Bien! Fenrir déjala ya, Demiurge se encargara de ella… además realmente apesta"

Dijo Aura tapándose la nariz. El olor nauseabundo venia de su brazo mutilado así como de la sustancia liquida que salía de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Fenfir tras escuchar la orden su señora acato y dejo de mutilar su cuerpo.

Aura quien suspiro de cansancio tras ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba, recibió un [Mensaje] repentinamente.

[Aura, veo que ya terminaste]

[Ahh, Demiurge…justo a tiempo]

[Me gustaría que te encargases de los cuerpos de estos tipos, deje viva a una mujer…puedes usarla como quieras]

[Ohh…eso es amable de tu parte, bueno entonces mandare algunos de mis secuaces para que se los lleven]  
[Entendido]

[Ah por cierto Aura, la misión cambio un poco…]

[¿Cambio?... ¿Sucedió algo?]

[Eso parece, aunque esto esté fuera de los planes trazados me gustaría que te reunieras con Ains-sama, al parecer apareció un espécimen realmente fascinante]

[Ehhh…ya veo, ya veo…bueno entonces iré, ¿Qué hacemos con el ítem?]

Demiurge medito por un momento la pregunta, y respondió con voz complicada

[Deberían traerlo devuelta a Nazarick, sin embargo, este espécimen es crucial para el aumento de poder de Nazarick por lo que ustedes mismo deberían ir con Ains-sama para consultarlo…]

[Demiurge…no sabes que hacer ¿verdad?] Dijo Aura con una voz juguetona.

Al parecer había sido cierto, ya que el demonio se quedó en silencio.

[Bien…iré con Ains-sama]

[E-Entendido]

* * *

La habitación donde ella vivía era uno muy lujoso, con todas las comodidades que podría querer y con todo lo necesario para poder hacer su trabajo. Mayormente la mantenía limpia y ordenada, esto era algo que coincidía con su personalidad perfeccionista.

Ella vivía dentro del Santuario donde se custodiaba todos los ítems de los Seis Grandes Dioses, esto era porque el lugar más adecuado para ejercer su oficio, después de todo, ella era una recabadora de información, y además pertenecía a la escritura negra.

Muchos la consideraban como la más hábil en su campo debido a que podía usar magia de espionaje a grandes distancias sin ser detectada, era algo de lo que se enorgullecía.

Pero todo cambio cuando apareció Ains Ooal Gown, la magia de la que se enorgullecía había resultado no ser más que una piedra en el camino de Ains Ooal Gown. Su magia era basura a comparación de la que poseía el Rey Hechicero, él lo había demostrado con la Escritura Solar.

Ella vio como el -Ains Ooal Gown- , hacía ver como niños pequeños a la escritura solar. La magia que había usado era muy superior, se podría decir incluso que había logrado alcanzar el décimo nivel, ya que, con facilidad hizo añicos al arcángel más fuerte "Dominio de Autoridad".

Ella lo sabía, porque había logrado destruir su hechizo con un ataque poderoso. Ella comunico este hecho a los cardenales, pero le pidieron pruebas algo que ella no tenía, después de todo, si ella seguía viendo tal vez moriría.

Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió tan insignificante frente a un ser poderoso como Ains Ooal Gown, no volvería a saber nada de él, hasta poco después.

Si, ella había perdido la cordura cuando vio la monstruosidad que era Ains Ooal Gown. Se había encerrado en su cuarto por días, todos los días no eran más que pesadillas en su mente.

Ella se veía en ese campo de batalla siendo aplastada por esas monstruosidades, esas bestias salidas de la mente más retorcida de un monstruo, la asesinaban una y otra vez en sus sueños.

Y el Rey Hechicero, no hacía más que reírse de una manera desmesurada mientras veía desde el lomo de esas monstruosidades como miles morían. Su deleite con las muertes de los miles de soldados, contrastaba muy bien con la monstruosidad que era.

Ella estaba soñando nuevamente con esa masacre.

"¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡Bien sigan así mis pequeñas cabras! "

"¡MEEEEHHHH!"

"¡Yiaaa!"

"¡Huyan! ¡Huyan!"

"¡MEHHHH!"

"¡CORRAN!"

"¡AYUDENME DIOSES!"

Las miles de voces de los soldados del Reino gritando por ayuda y corriendo sin parar, corriendo con todas su fuerzas sin detenerse, pero los Retoños Oscuros nunca se detuvieron y siguieron pisoteando las bolsas de carne que eran los humanos. Ella estaba viéndose así misma corriendo por ese paraje, y al igual que los soldados ella también vociferaba desesperadamente.

"¡MEEEEHHH!"

El berrido de las monstruosidades aumentaba a medida que ella corría sin parar, la pesadilla era tan intensa que dio un grito.

"¡NOOOO!"

Ella dio un alarido patético, y un líquido se desplazaba por sus mejillas. El sudor frio que recorría su cuerpo era fresco, el temblor de su cuerpo era incontrolable.

Había llegado hasta tal punto su pesadilla, que el líquido de entre sus piernas ensucio sus sabanas. El estado lamentable en el que había quedado, era realmente vergonzoso para alguien de la escritura negra. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que cualquiera habría enloquecido tras ver esas monstruosidades.

"…Otra vez…" Dijo con voz temblorosa, ella apenas y podía dormir. Las pesadillas habían causado que ella dejase de dormir por periodos de tiempos largos, su salud iba demacrándose y aunque no lo quisiera tenía que dormir, después de todo, era humana y su cuerpo no podría soportar la fatiga acumulada.

"…" Ella rompió en llanto una vez más, no podía soportar aún más las pesadillas. Y su cuerpo era un desastre como su mente.

Su contextura física tan envidiable, se convirtió en una imagen realmente lamentable.

"… ¿Por qué yo?..."

Siempre se preguntaba eso, pero ya era otro día más. No, solo habían pasado unas 5 horas desde que se quedó dormida y ya era de noche.

"…Debería tomar un baño primero…"

Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba toda su habitación.

Estaba desordenada, no la había limpiado desde hace días el polvo se acumulaba por las repisas y los libros estaban tirados por toda la habitación.

"Tal vez lo limpie hoy…"

Era lo que siempre decía, ella no tenía el ánimo o las ganas para hacerlo.

"…"

Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación con "toc…toc" lento, esto se los había pedido debido a que no soportaba los ruidos.

"S-Si…voy en un momento…"

Su voz era apagada y sin una pizca de luz, ella rápidamente se puso unas ropas y abrió la puerta.

"… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Necesitan algo? …" Dijo desde la puerta semi-abierta, con voz temerosa.

No quería aceptar un trabajo que estuviese involucrado con el Reino Hechicero después de todo.

"Si, como ordeno…hemos encontrado algunos manuscritos antiguos que hablan sobre esta magia"

Dijo una voz femenina, en sus brazos llevaba varios libros así como pergaminos. Ella –El Astrologo- , había pedido que buscasen cualquier mención sobre el hechizo de onceavo nivel del cual se decía que solo los dioses podían usarlo.

"…Bien, gracias…"

Dijo con voz lenta, mientras que sostenía todos los libros y pergaminos en sus frágiles brazos.

"¿Hay algo más? " Pregunto nuevamente.

"S-Si…"

La voz de la mujer sonaba complicada, ella no sabía cómo decirle esto debido a que afectaría aún más a su cordura.

"… ¿Qué es?..." Dijo sin emoción el astrologo.

"Vera…como decirlo…" Ella estaba dudando sobre decirle del incidente.

"…Dilo rápido…" Dijo El astrologo con una pizca de molestia.

"Bueno…vera…al parecer la escritura negra ha fallado en su misión por subyugar al Mayordomo de la mercader Solution Epsilon "

Su voz estaba llena de temor, temor porque enloqueciera aún más el astrologo.

"… ¿En serio?... ¿Cuantos sobrevivieron?..."

Ella lo dijo con una voz sin emociones, tal vez se había insensibilizado tras ver una y otra vez muertes o solo estaba cansada de todo esto. Eso fue lo que pensó la persona que estaba frente a ella -El astrologo de las mil millas-.

"…Ninguno, no hay rastro de sus cuerpos. Todos están desaparecidos, buscamos por horas cerca de la zona…pero solo encontramos esto…"

Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba una caja negra pesada, el tamaño decía que el objeto que estaba dentro era grande tanto como un cráneo.

"Ya veo…entonces me encargare de encontrar sus cuerpos…" Dijo con una voz sin emociones y mecánica.

"B-Bien" Dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba, ella en cierta manera estaba asustada por el comportamiento del Astrologo. Su cuerpo así como su mente al parecer ya habían llegado a su límite.

Mientras su figura se alejaba del cuarto del Astrologo de las mil millas. Ella- El astrologo- cerro la puerta de manera cansada.

No quería seguir haciendo esto, pero solo sería temporal. Se iba a retirar después de que el país cayera a manos del Rey Hechicero.

"…Debería revisar esto…luego, además-"

Su voz fue interrumpida por el espejo mágico que se ilumino tenuemente.

"… ¿Qué pasa?..." Dijo con voz sorprendida.

El espejo le mostro un paisaje nocturno que mostraba las estrellas, además de eso parecían haber pequeño puntos rojos cerca así como una mancha negra encima de estas.

"… [Aumentar]…"

La imagen aumento y entonces pudo verlo con claridad, las ciudades estaban siendo consumidas por las llamas. Y la mancha negra que estaba en cielo era un Dragón Negro.

Su cuerpo era poderoso, era lo más parecido a una armadura de placas. Al parecer este dragón era el causante de los incendios.

En su rostro se veía la satisfacción y el placer, sus fauces se abrían y cerraban como si tratara de reírse a carcajadas.

Los gritos de la gente que no podían ser oídas por el espejo, eran claramente desgarradores e infernales. Sorprendentemente al Astrologo no le importo, su atención estaba centrada en el titánico cuerpo que sobrevolaba las ciudades.

Ella intento acercarse más, pero fue detenida por una barrera invisible. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Así que en vez de eso analizo el poder del dragón, intento ver la cantidad de magia que tenía y lo que vio hizo que su estómago se retorciera.

"…BUAHH…"

Ella había vomitado al ver la cantidad de poder que tenía el dragón, no era algo que había visto antes. Su poder era enorme, incluso más que esas monstruosidades.

"… ¿Qué es…esto?..."

Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

 _¿Cómo apareció esta cosa? ¿De dónde salió?_

Ella trato de recuperarse, pero el daño mental ya estaba hecho.

Ahora que la escritura negra había desaparecido no había nadie quien se encargara de detener a esta cosa, nadie a excepción de un sujeto.

Era una apuesta, pero era lo último que quedaba. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Zesshi, pero sin el permiso de los cardenales eso era una traición.

"…Primero tengo que informarles a los cardenales…"

Con esa idea en mente fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la sala de reuniones, el lugar al cual frecuentaban los altos mandos.

El Santuario erigido por El Dios de la Muerte "Shurshana", era tan solitario y silencioso como la entidad que lo custodiaba.

La joven conocida como "Muerte Segura" seguía tratando de armar el cubo Rubick que sostenía. Lo había hecho un montón de veces, realmente era muy complicado para ella armarlo todo. Lo había intentado varias veces, y ninguna tuvo éxito. Hoy lo seguiría intentando como muchas veces.

"…Que aburrido…"

 _Este lugar es muy aburrido, supongo que no necesito aparecer. Al parecer, el anciano no es tan fuerte como dijeron, pero ya ha pasado más de una hora y aun no hay reportes…que extraño,_

"Bueno supongo que es otro día más de aburrimiento…"

Mientras decía eso, emprendió una caminata por todo el santuario que ella protegía.

* * *

El lugar estaba repleto de todo tipo de ítems mágicos contra el espionaje así como algunos golems de un metal desconocido que vigilaban la entrada al santuario.

Ella a pesar de ser la descendiente de uno de los "Seis Grandes Dioses", no era muy creyente y tampoco le interesaban estos "dioses".

Su caminata seguía sin interrupciones, como siempre fue tranquilo. Le aburría este lugar así como las figuras típicas que la habitaban, los golems.

Los golems hechos a semejanza de los Seis Grandes Dioses realmente eran horribles a los ojos de Zesshi. La forma en la que habían sido hechos parecía el trabajo de un novato, pero los cardenales insistían en que lo había hecho Shurshana y que los golems estaban perfectos.

Ella aborrecía a los cardenales de la misma manera que lo hacía con su descendencia elfica, ya sea por su fe ciega a estos "dioses" o por lo idiotas que eran a los ojos de Zesshi.

Muchas veces los cardenales se dejaban llevar por sus emociones, causando así que varios percances ocurrieran y para solucionarlo siempre enviaban a la escritura negra. A ella no le importaban la vida de los demás, pero le disgustaba que la usaran; la única razón por la que lo permitía era porque aún seguía buscando a un hombre poderoso.

Algo que por fin había encontrado luego de años de confinamiento en este santuario. Si la nación caía a manos del Reino Hechicero, entonces ella inmediatamente saldría de este lugar y buscaría a Momon El Negro, y si era tan fuerte como se decía entonces tendría una batalla que haría quebrarse al mundo. Ella quería que lo venciera este hombre llamado "Momon", ya sea por sus ansias de tener un hijo poderoso o simplemente porque quería conocer la derrota.

La sola mención de Momon hacia que sus ansias de enfrentarlo aumentaran cada vez más, ella ya no podía soportarlo tenía que encontrarlo. Ya estaba cansada de seguir protegiendo este santuario inútil.

"…"

Tal vez fue porque había puesto mucha fuerza o había movido mal las piezas porque el juego se rompió dejando caer las piezas al suelo.

"…Que molestia…"

Ella dejo su guadaña de guerra a un lado y empezó a recoger las piezas del cubo. Cuando por fin recogió todos los pedazos, el sonido de las pisadas apareció de un lugar lejano del santuario.

Al notar lo bullicioso que era, noto que estaba corriendo.

Zesshi no tardó en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

La mujer conocida como "El Astrologo de las Mil Millas" parecía haber corrido todo el camino debido a lo agitada que se le notaba.

"… ¿Qué quieres?..." Dijo con una voz aburrida y monótona.

La cara de la chica era pálida y su respiración era dificultosa.

"¡Algo malo sucedió! ¡Apareció un dragón negro en la ciudad de Toshi Kaze! "

"¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Dijo con voz cortante y siguió su camino.

"¿Qué? … ¿No vas hacer nada?...están muriendo miles Zesshi…"

Su cara se tornó de una manera horrible y el frio cubrió su cuerpo, ella sabía que a Zesshi no le importaba, pero inevitablemente lo dijo, después de todo, ella era una humana.

"¿Y? … ¿Eso importa?..." Dijo Zesshi con una voz aburrida y fría.

"Más importante aún… ¿Qué tan fuerte es el dragón? Estoy segura que ese tipo podría derrotarlo, solo es cuestión de esperar a que terminen su misión "

"El capitán aún no ha vuelto, y tampoco he recibido algún reporte sobre el paradero de los demás miembros al igual que los efectivos que mandamos con ellos"

Zesshi entrecerró sus ojos causando que el astrologo diera un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

"¿Han muerto? ¿Incluso… el?"

Su voz claramente era la habitual, pero ella –el astrologo- notaba sus ansias por saber quién era el causante.

"…No podemos afirmar eso, no encontramos sus cuerpos…La Escritura de Agua Clara encontró esto cerca de las inmediaciones donde se suponía deberían haber ido…"

A la vez que decía eso, abría la caja que había recibido antes. Era pesada por lo que la puso en el piso.

"…" Los ojos del astrologo parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió inmenso.

Zesshi al ver que la mujer no podía levantar "eso" decidió hacerlo por ella.

"…Así que esto les paso…parece que hay alguien capaz de hacer esto…" Dijo Zesshi emocionada, mientras hacía rotar la abominación que sostenía.

"Eso", era un cráneo en el cual estaban cosidos los rostros de los miembros de la escritura negra. Viéndolo desde un punto artístico estaba hecho por un profesional ya que los rostros no se superponían encima de otros, y el terror que habían experimentado estaba claramente plasmado en los rostros de los once miembros de la escritura negra.

"… ¿Q-Que? …Es imposible…" El astrologo quien vio el horror de los rostros cosidos al cráneo, cayó sobre sus dos piernas como si le hubieran cortado los hilos a una marioneta.

Su voz estaba llena de terror, la abominación que se hacía llamar "cabeza" estaba en las manos de Zesshi. Esta lo examinaba sin cesar, revisando y contemplándolo de una manera mórbida.

"Al parecer los torturan antes de matarlos…que pena, y supongo que perdieron el tesoro divino…"

Dijo Zesshi mientras giraba el cráneo, para ver el rostro de turbulencia del tiempo.

"Hasta tu moriste, bueno…esto es un desastre"

La voz realmente sonaba ansiosa además de eso, su burla hacia los demás miembros de su equipo era clara.

"Deberías informarle a los cardenales, ahora que ya no hay nadie que haga su trabajo…iré yo misma a matar al dragón, encargarte del papeleo "Dijo Zesshi a la vez que lanzaba la "cabeza" cerca del Astrologo.

 _Al parecer hay alguien fuerte allá afuera aparte de Momon._

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la bóveda donde se guardaban todos los tesoros sagrados de los Seis Grandes Dioses

Mientas se alejaba, el astrologo no podía dejar de temblar. Ya sea por la presencia de Zesshi o por el pedazo de carne humana que estaba delante de ella.

Si ella hubiera ido con su equipo ¿Le habría pasado lo mismo? , no, la pregunta era ¿quién había hecho esto? La caja había llegado por parte de la escritura de Agua Clara, esta era ya sola una parte de lo que era toda la escritura. Las escrituras cada vez más estaban perdiendo miembros, ya sea por misiones en las que terminaban muriendo o simplemente porque enloquecieron tras ver el insondable poder del Rey Hechicero.

Y ahora la escritura negra había sido aniquilada, ya no quedaba nadie aparte de Zesshi para defender a la humanidad. Ella no era nada en comparación con los demás miembros de su equipo, lo único que la hacía especial era su magia de espionaje que se había convertido en su maldición desde que vio los horrores de las planicies Katse. Noche tras noche no podía dormir después de haber visto esas cosas y ahora ella era la última de su escritura, aunque quería creer que el capitán estaba vivo eso solo era el sueño de una princesa. El tal vez ya había muerto o le habría sucedido algo peor tal vez estaba siendo torturado para extraerle información.

Había sido un error arremeter contra el mayordomo de acero de esa noble, ella se los había advertido a los cardenales. Pero no la escucharon, dijeron que usarían el tesoro divino.

Algo que la tranquilizo, pero que en el fondo seguía gritando que nunca funcionaria. No iban a poder vencer a un ser de tan inmenso poder como lo era el mayordomo, no con ese nivel.

Ella ya no podía soportarlo más, las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y empezaron a caer como cascada. Tenía que escapar de este país, no iba a durar mucho la nación. Pronto seria engullida por el Reino Hechicero o sino destruida, las escrituras serian perseguidas. Los sacerdotes al igual que los creyentes serian ejecutados luego de arremeter contra el Rey Hechicero, sería una carnicería. Ya no había un futuro para este país.

 _Los cardenales ya lo saben, así que no creo que sea necesario que siga en este lugar. Debería preparar mis cosas._

Y con ese pensamiento, levanto la "cabeza" con sus manos temblorosas y la puso en la caja negra y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tendría que alistar todo lo necesario para poder iniciar una nueva vida en otro país, ella tendría que borrar cualquier documento que la relacionara con la escritura negra así como la teocracia slane para que los cazadores del Rey Hechicero no la encontraran.

* * *

El bosque cercano a la ciudad Toshi Kaze era una zona donde crecían varios tipos de hierbas medicinales, yendo desde las más simples a las más raras. La abundancia de monstruos era escasa, y como todas las noches los aldeanos se irían a dormir. Algo que no sucedió hoy, debido al horror oscuro que sobrevolaba en el cielo. Un solo vistazo a esta bestia haría temblar a cualquier persona, después de todo, ese millar de espadas que tenía como dentadura era atemorizante al igual que su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por escamas negras puntiagudas.

Y mientras que la gente corría atemorizada por el terror negro, Ains caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque cercano, sus pasos eran tranquilos y agiles.

 _No puedo creer en jefe de mazmorra haya llegado a este mundo, además no es cualquier jefe._

"…Si puede comunicarse entonces debería intentar convencerlo de que se una a Nazarick…"

 _Aunque eso es poco probable, pero nada se pierde intentado._

 _Ahora que recuerdo este dragón se llamaba " Fafnir ", El enano que se convirtió en un dragón debido a la codicia, era el hijo de un Rey Enano. Según su historia era un enano dotado de un poderoso brazo y un alma intrépida, este tenía dos hermanos más; Reggin y Odder._

 _Según la mitológica nórdica se decía que era, el más fuerte y agresivo, de los tres hermanos._

 _Su codicia lo llevo a convertirse en un dragón el símbolo de la codicia, bueno ¿debería detenerlo?_

" _[Vuelo]"_

 _Santo cielo, es un desastre andante…me pregunto si Aura y Mare ya terminaron con su tarea._

 _Y en respuesta a su monologo, unas voces familiares lo llamaron desde el lugar donde había estado antes._

" _¡Ains-sama! ¡Ains-sama! ¡Ains-sama!"_

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí?_

Con ese pensamiento Ains fue descendiendo hacia donde estaban los gemelos mientras veía de reojo como el dragón seguía destruyendo algunas ciudades.

"Oh…Aura, Mare… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Sentimos mucho haber interrumpido su meditación Ains-sama" Dijo Aura haciendo una reverencia, al igual que Mare.

"Está bien, entonces ¿Qué es lo que les trae aquí? Estoy seguro que dije que deberían haber ido a Nazarick una vez que recuperasen el ítem de clase mundial "

"S-Si bueno sobre eso, Demiurge dijo que le consultara a usted…"

 _Demiurge ¿dijo eso? Dudo que alguien de su intelecto no pueda solucionar un problema._

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno vera…la fuerza del dragón es muy enorme así que pensamos que tal vez usted…desee controlarlo…" Dijo Aura con voz dudosa.

 _¿Eh? Bueno no diríamos que controlarlo, pero eso que tiene que ver con que ellos estén aquí._

"Ya veo, pero dudo que solo hayan venido para decirme esto…"

"Cierto, Cierto… ¡Mare! Enséñale el ítem a Ains-sama…"

"S-Si…"

Dijo Mare mostrando un vestido blanco en el cual estaba bordado un dragón dorado.

"Ohh…así que era realmente "Caída del Castillo y El País" hicieron un buen trabajo…"

Los gemelos inmediatamente se llenaron de dicha, los dos parecían dos pequeño cachorros.

La felicidad que los invadió hizo que olvidaran la razón por la que habían venido.

"…Bueno, entonces deberían regresar a Nazarick…Aura….Mare"

"Si, por supuesto" Dijo Aura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Entendido Ains-sama" Dijo Mare con ojos brillantes.

 _Ya veo, entonces querían que reconozca su trabajo. Bueno, los niños siempre quieren que sus padres vean sus logros, debería jugar alguna vez con ellos._

Mientras pensaba eso, los gemelos se fueron inmediatamente con [Tele transportación]

"…Mm…"

Ains se dio vuelta para ver que el dragón se había detenido, su enorme cuerpo estaba sobrevolando por encima de las ciudades en llamas y parecía estar riendo o eso es lo que Ains sentía.

Debería encargarme de él, rápidamente o sino este país será destruido.

"Ahora… ¿debería usarlo?..."

Mientras decía eso empezó a tocar uno de sus ítems que saco de su espacio de bolsillo, era un ítem de clase mundial.

"…Si llega el caso entonces, no tendré más remedio que usarlo aunque dudo mucho que haga falta…"

Su voz sonaba ansiosa, como la de un niño queriendo probar su nueva consola de videojuegos.

Los puntos rojos de sus cuencas resplandecían intensamente convirtiéndose en llamas escarlatas.

"…Si…será divertido…"

 _ **N. A./ Hola chicos lamento la tardanza, realmente lo siento. El Internet se fue todo el día así que no tenía la manera de subirlo.**_

 _ **Bueno dicho eso, espero que hayan pasado un buen Halloween. Yo la pase genial, bueno aunque más que todo estuve durmiendo ha-ha-ha, bueno espero que les haya gustado esta parte así como mi historia en general.**_

 _ **Y aquí viene un punto que mucha gente debe tener dudas. A lo que me refiero con semanalmente o acabarlo en una, bueno eso va más con el capitulo 5 en el que tengo preparada un montón de cosas.**_

 _ **Y como dije será 10 mil cada semana o algo más de 50 mil después de un tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que den sus opiniones, estaré leyéndolos. Realmente me motiva para seguir escribiendo este fanfic :D**_


	18. capitulo 4 - parte 4

Parte 4:

En el interior de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, precisamente en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del noveno piso se encontraban los guardianes de piso que estaban actualmente en el Reino Hechicero; como lo eran Albedo, Demiurge, Shalltear y los gemelos recién llegados Aura y Mare.

"Buen trabajo Aura, Mare…lo hicieron mucho mejor de lo esperado aunque…" Dijo Demiurge con un rostro satisfecho y molesto a la vez.

"… ¿Eh?...Demiurge por favor ya basta, realmente me estas asustando…" Dijo Aura alejándose lentamente de su mirada.

Mare no fue ajeno a esto, ya que, al parecer estaba un poco asustado.

"Pueden explicarme… ¿Por qué me trajiste solo sus cabezas?...si recuerdo bien te pedí que dejaras al menos los cuerpos…" Dijo Demiurge mientras veía las cabezas de los miembros de la escritura negra colgando del cuello de la bestia mágica.

"…Lo siento, es que no pude contenerme…" Dijo Aura tratando de excusarse y bajando la cabeza.

Mare que al parecer estaba a punto de llorar fue tranquilizado por Demiurge.

"Mare, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto…puedes estar tranquilo" Su voz era la habitual, algo que calmo a Mare tan solo un poco.

"Demiurge deberías dejar de regañarla, es cierto que necesitábamos sus cuerpos pero ellos se atrevieron a levantar la mano contra el Ser Supremo" Dijo Albedo tratando de ayudar a Aura.

Al escuchar las palabras de Albedo, Aura nuevamente volvió a su habitual conducta.

"Si, Si…no merecían una muerte indolora, además ellos intentaron usar ese ítem con mi...pequeño hermano ¿Cómo los iba a perdonar, luego de hacer eso? " Dijo Aura cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca de molestia.

"Bueno tienes razón-"Dijo Demiurge arreglándose las gafas y volviendo a su tono habitual.

"¿Verdad? " Dijo Aura mostrándose satisfecha con su decisión.

"Pero…sus cuerpos eran necesarios para hacer que la teocracia se rinda y se postre ante Ains-sama ¿Cómo arreglaras eso?" Dijo Demiurge con una voz molesta y fría.

Aura no tardo en estremecerse.

"B-Bueno…ya debiste tener un plan de contingencia ¿verdad? " Dijo Aura con entusiasmo y tratando de evitar la responsabilidad.

"Es cierto eso, pero deberías entender el hecho de asumir la responsabilidad Aura..."

La voz de Demiurge se tornó más oscura y seria, mientras se acercaba más a Aura.

"Por más mínima que sea "

Aura trago saliva y solamente asintió, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la intimidante voz de Demiurge.

"Bien entonces ¿Cómo debería usar estas cabezas? Sería un desperdicio solamente botarlas…"

Dijo Demiurge mientras se acercaba hacia la bestia mágica, quien bajo la cabeza obedientemente.

Las cabezas colgaban del cuello de la bestia como si de trofeos se tratasen. La cantidad de cabezas eran un total de 12.

"Así que doce… ¿Qué hiciste con el resto? " Dijo Demiurge mientras examinaba cada una de las cabezas, mirándolas fijamente y encontrando una forma de uso para estas cabezas.

"Bueno…haber…veamos…a es cierto, se los di de comer a mis bestias. Estaban hambrientas así que no tuve más remedio que hacerlo"

Dijo Aura con viva voz mientras recordaba con satisfacción la masacre que produjo.

"Ya veo…bueno ellos no nos servían así que está bien, ¿Qué sucedió con la mujer que portaba el ítem de clase mundial? ¿También fue comida? "Dijo Demiurge mientras bajaba el collar lleno de cabezas de la bestia.

"Si, pero mis bestias no querían comérsela debido al horrible olor que desprendía…así que una de las plantas de Mare se la comió" Dijo Aura con desagrado.

"Ya veo…bueno los humanos siempre secretan sustancias pestilentes cuando el miedo invade sus sentidos…" Dijo Demiurge a la vez que desollaba las cabezas.

Tal acto hizo que Mare y Aura retrocedieran al verlo, no tanto por el musculo expuesto sino por el inevitable olor que desprendían.

"Parece que está empezando a entrar en un estado de putrefacción…" Dijo Demiurge desprendiendo la piel del rostro con técnica profesional haciendo que la piel se desprendiera limpiamente.

"Demiurge, este no es el lugar para hacer esto…" Dijo Albedo molesta, el olor era horrible así que ella al igual que los gemelos se cubrió con sus manos el olfato.

"Si tienes razón, pero sería un desperdicio botarlos así que…"

No había pasado ni 2 minutos y Demiurge ya tenía los rostros de los miembros de la escritura negra en sus manos. Adicionalmente a esto llego un demonio menor.

"Oh justo a tiempo"

Su voz sonaba contenta, aunque cualquiera que viera esa expresión de Demiurge seguramente estaría asustado al extremo.

"Estoy a sus órdenes Demiurge-sama "Dijo el demonio haciendo una reverencia elegantemente.

"Bien, entonces me gustaría que le des este presente a esa humana…estoy seguro que será un buen regalo" Dijo Demiurge mientras que instantáneamente los rostros fueron adheridos a una de las cabezas.

"Como ordene Demiurge-sama, entonces tengo que suponer que se trata de la que no participo ¿verdad?" Dijo el demonio haciendo una mueca espantosa como si supiera la expresión que pondría la humana, tal vez lo estaba disfrutando o simplemente era que recordaba cómo había torturado a la humana.

"Así es, aunque una vez que lo hagas tendrás que dejarla ir…ya no es necesaria después de todo, además es un juguete roto…" Dijo Demiurge con satisfacción.

Ella –El Astrologo de las mil millas- no era más que un juguete a ojos de Demiurge y demás demonios, ellos la atormentaban día y noche. Sus gritos así como las expresiones que producía hacían que ellos quisieran jugar más.

Este –El Demonio Menor-, al recibir la orden de su Señor no tuvo más remedio que asentir; Él quería jugar más con ella aunque ya estuviera rota, después de todo, le gustaban sus gritos.

"Entendido, entonces con su permiso Demiurge-sama "Dijo el demonio haciendo una reverencia y saliendo con destreza de la habitación.

"Bueno ya no necesitare esto así que… [Llamas Negras] "Dijo Demiurge mientras veía las demás cabezas en el suelo y utilizaba un hechizo de fuego que las incinero en un parpadeo.

Parece que Demiurge tomo consideración de los demás, ya que el olor se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, y en cambio un olor a florar apareció en el aire.

Albedo al igual que los gemelos dejaron de cubrirse sus olfatos mientras que Shalltear parecía inmutable a la situación.

"Así que…de esa manera conseguiste hacerte con información de la Teocracia Slane, debo decir que fue impresionante ¿Cómo lo lograste?" Dijo Albedo reconociendo la habilidad que tenía el demonio para infiltrarse.

"Bueno en realidad no tuve mucho que hacer, basto con que ella viera a Sebas" Dijo Demiurge mientas volvía a su asiento elegantemente.

Aura y Mare le siguieron ágilmente, sentándose ambos en los sofás cercanos de Albedo.

"¿Sebas?...Ya veo así que fue eso, muy inteligente realmente pero ¿el acepto?" Dijo Albedo dudando de la táctica de Demiurge

"Bueno podríamos decir que lo hizo tácitamente, aunque no estoy muy seguro que lo haya entendido, de todas formas ya está hecho así que no hay nada que discutir" Dijo Demiurge mientras se volvía a ver el espejo mágico.

"Así que eso paso, bueno aunque no se haya dado cuenta realmente hizo un buen trabajo…" Dijo Albedo siguiendo la mirada de Demiurge.

"Por cierto…Demiurge, ¿Qué ocurre con Shalltear? "Dijo Aura extrañada por la intensa atención que prestaba Shalltear al espejo mágico.

"Bueno diríamos que ella…está aprendiendo" Dijo Demiurge con voz complicada.

"¿En serio?...no parece ser eso, además ni siquiera se inmuto desde hace un rato…" Dijo Aura mientras veía como Shalltear seguía sin voltear la mirada.

"D-Demiurge-san ¿Desde cuándo a estado así? " Dijo Mare delicadamente.

"Bueno desde que el ser supremo abandono la sala, ella ha estado así…"Dijo Demiurge al mismo tiempo que señalaba con el mentón a la bestia negra que estaba en el cielo.

"Oh…ya veo, entonces está atenta a los movimientos del ser supremo… ¿verdad? " Dijo Mare con voz diligente.

"Ese parece ser el caso, bueno entonces…Shalltear, oye Shaltear ¿me estas escuchando?" Dijo Aura agarrándola del hombro.

"… ¿Ah?...Pero si es la enana ¿Cuándo llegaste? " Dijo Shalltear con voz monótona.

"Parece que volviste a la realidad Shalltear ¿Qué te paso? " Dijo Albedo

"Si, también quiero saberlo "Dijo Demiurge mirando a la bestia negra reflejada en el espejo mágico.

"Nada…solamente me preocupa Ains-sama" Dijo Shalltear con cara complicada

Albedo y Demiurge quienes se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba también pusieron las mismas caras.

Aunque sabían que el ser supremo tenía un plan para esto, realmente era muy agobiante pensar que le pudiera pasar algo, después de todo, ellos eran los guardianes. Deberían proteger a sus Amos a toda costa, pero su mismo amo les había dicho que "Estaba bien".

El –Ains- aparentemente tenía un plan, pero eso significaba ponerse en riesgo a sí mismo. Por lo que se tuvo una acalorada discusión entre ellos –Los guardianes– y Ains sobre si dejarlo ir desprotegido.

"De cualquier forma, el supremo dijo que estaba bien ¿verdad? " Dijo Aura con una alegre voz.

"S-Si, Ains-sama jamás podría perder "Dijo Mare con voz diligente.

Albedo y Demiurge afectados por estos dos, también asintieron positivamente.

"Tienes razón, bueno entonces deberíamos ver como el ser supremo subyuga a la bestia alada" Dijo Albedo volviendo a su sonrisa habitual.

"Así es, después de todo, El Ser Supremo es el ser más perfecto…" Dijo Demiurge alabando a su Señor.

"Shalltear deberías empezar a confiar más en el ser supremo, no hacerlo es traición "Dijo Aura.

"¡¿Qué dijiste, enana?! ¡Por supuesto que confió en mí ser amado! "Dijo Shalltear volviendo a su estado habitual.

Y así ambas empezaron a discutir nuevamente como siempre lo hacían.

"Bueno entonces en cualquier momento debería aparecer el ser supremo, bueno…" Dijo Demiurge mientras observaba como la bestia empezaba a destruir varias ciudades.

"Cielos, realmente es muy caótico…" Dijo Albedo con su sonrisa habitual mientras examinaba el poder de la bestia.

"Por supuesto, después de todo, él es un jefe de mazmorra" Dijo Shalltear vertiendo agua fría sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes.

"…"

El silencio se apodero de la sala, al mismo tiempo que los Guardianes que no eran Shalltear se quedaron congelados.

Al parecer nadie excepto Shalltear conocía de la criatura que había aparecido.

"¿Qué…dijiste…Shalltear…? " Dijo una Albedo asustada al igual que un Demiurge estupefacto dejaba caer su mandíbula.

Aura y Mare se limitaron a dudar de las palabras de Shalltear, pero de todas maneras estaban un poco estupefactas.

"Lo que escuchaste, él es un jefe de mazmorra por eso estaba tan preocupada por el ser supremo" Dijo Shalltear volviendo a mirar el espejo mágico.

"E-E-Espera ¿Cómo es que solo lo sabes tú? " Dijo Demiurge con sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían que iban a reventar en cualquier momento.

"C-Cálmate Demiurge…yo tampoco no lo sabía, hasta hace poco…estaba en uno de los escritos de Peroroncino-sama "Dijo Shalltear alejándose de la mirada de Demiurge.

"¡Shalltear! ¡¿Por qué no lo reportaste antes?! "Grito Albedo.

"E-Eso hice, pero ustedes parecían tan convencidos de la seguridad del ser supremo que simplemente acate su orden…" Dijo una Shalltear espantada por la sed de sangre que emanaban los dos guardianes, y aunque Shalltear era más fuerte que ambos lo que realmente le asustaba eran esas miradas tan frías.

En cierto modo, Shalltear era como una niña siendo regañada por sus padres.

"C-Cálmate Albedo, Ella no tiene toda la culpa…ustedes tampoco quisieron escucharlo"

Y quien vino en su ayuda fue alguien inesperado, Aura.

La sed de sangre que estaban emanando ambos, se fue disipando lentamente.

"T-Tienes razón, Uhmm supongo que esto es un descuido mío…como Supervisor Guardián debería haber indagado más sobre las bestias que habían en YGGDRASIL"

"…Así es, bueno lamentamos no haberte escuchado Shalltear…"

Y así ambos volvieron a su estado habitual, pero insatisfechos.

"Bueno entonces si es un jefe de mazmorra, debe ser muy fuerte ¿verdad? " Dijo Albedo

"Según los escritos del ser supremo ¿Qué dice de esta bestia? " Inquirió Demiurge.

"Si, si, sería bueno escucharlo para saber si es necesario nuestra intervención, Shalltear "Dijo Aura

"A-Así es "Dijo Mare

Ante las miradas de todos, Shalltear se aclaró la garganta y explico.

"…Ejem…bueno según la enciclopedia de Peroroncino-sama, al parecer el dragón que está ahí es Fafnir "El Dragón de la Codicia"…él es uno de los jefes de mazmorra más fuertes que hay en YGGDRASIL, según dice la enciclopedia…miles de "jugadores" intentaron cazarlo, pero solamente encontraron la muerte "

"Al parecer nunca fue derrotado o al menos eso es lo que todos sabían, La mazmorra en la que estaba el dragón era una llena de trampas y un sinfín de enemigos. No se sabe mucho sobre sus habilidades, lo poco que se sabe es que, es un buen merecedor del título de "Jefe de Mazmorra" "Dijo Shalltear terminando su relato.

"Entonces según tu relato, Shalltear, esta bestia nunca fue derrotada pero…" Dijo Albedo mirando al espejo mágico.

"Yo también estoy confundida sobre esto… ¿Cómo es que llego el aquí? " Dijo Shalltear.

"Vaya esto es interesante, pero la mención de que fue alguien que no pudo ser derrotado habla de cuan fuerte es…Aura ¿puedes calcular su poder? " Dijo Demiurge cruzando las manos y mirando minuciosamente el cuerpo de la bestia alada.

"Si…bueno veamos…Uhmmm"

"P-Parece muy fuerte, además su tamaño es colosal… ¿D-Deberíamos intervenir? " Dijo Mare

"No lo creo, ya es muy tarde además el ser supremo parece que intentara establecer un dialogo…" Dijo Demiurge mientras que Albedo miraba preocupada al espejo mágico.

"¡Lo tengo! " Grito Aura con voz alegre.

"¿Y bien?..."

"Bueno realmente no tengo idea, su nivel esta con unas siglas extrañas aunque debo decir que sus estadísticas son muy altas…debería estar por encima de Shalltear "Dijo Aura preocupada.

"Ya veo entonces parece que es un enemigo poderoso, es muy preocupante…Albedo" Dijo Demiurge mirando de reojo a Albedo.

Esta pensó por un momento la insinuación de Demiurge y negó la posibilidad.

"De todas maneras, si algo llega a amenazar del Ser Supremo…actuaremos ¿Estás de acuerdo, Supervisor? " Dijo Demiurge con voz molesta.

Ella simplemente asintió.

"Demiurge, no creo que sea necesario aunque dije que es muy fuerte ahora está debilitado…el ser supremo con su poder actual podría matarlo así que no creo que sea un problema" Dijo Aura

"¿Es así? Bueno parece que me deje llevar…si es así entonces creo que puedo estar un poco tranquilo, pero aun así no debemos bajar la guardia "

"Si, si, por ahora veamos el poder insondable de Ains-sama"

"Si, estoy muy segura que el Ser Supremo subyugara a la bestia con facilidad" Dijo Albedo con su sonrisa habitual.

"S-Si "Dijo Mare con una sonrisa.

* * *

La noche era helada, los fríos vientos soplaban con fuerza la túnica de Ains Ooal Gown dejando al descubierto su cráneo color mármol.

Las llamas escarlatas ardían como el mismísimo Muspelheim, mientras que su mano extendida al igual que su mirada fría daban a entender que "El" estaba haciendo un pacto con la muerte.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Pelear o Huir? Cualquiera de las dos opciones seguramente era mejor, pero que era ese sentimiento tan espantoso que recorría su ser. Sus sentidos le gritaban que este Overlord no era uno cualquiera, sin embargo, él no lo veía así.

El –Ains– se veía débil a comparación de otros "jugadores" que lo habían intentado cazar, pero entonces ¿Por qué sonaban alarmas rojas dentro de él?

Si aceptaba esa mano se convertiría en su esclavo, como lo había sido durante más de seis siglos. No podía aceptar eso, no nuevamente.

"…Me niego…"

Él dijo con una voz firme y grave, sus fauces al igual que sus garras estaban preparadas para arremeter en cualquier momento contra el Overlord.

La tensión inundaba el cielo oscuro, alguno podría decir que el cielo mismo estaba deformándose a causa de las dos presencias que irradiaban un poder sin igual.

Por un momento la zona se sintió sin vida, solo inundada por la fuerte presencia de la muerte. Y como no estar equivocado, después de todo, estas dos monstruosidades que se miraban fijamente sin perderse un solo movimiento del otro eran dos fuerzas colosales.

El silencio siguió por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que hablo el no-muerto nuevamente.

"… ¿Por qué?...Dudo mucho que me puedas vencer en ese estado…"

La fría voz era escalofriante al igual que imponente, la sensación de estar frente a un depredador era palpable. Incluso él se sentía como una pequeña liebre frente a este Gran Depredador.

Sus sentidos no tardaron en agudizarse más, sus sentidos estaban gritando peligro dentro de sí.

"…Así es, dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo…y no tengo la intención de hacerlo…"

Dijo con voz grave, él estaba tratando de esconder su miedo a través de su personalidad sádica e infame.

"…Eres un espécimen raro, me gustaría mucho tenerte dentro de mi gremio…"

Inesperadamente la voz del Overlord no se tornó más fría o molesta, en cambio se convirtió en la de un maniático coleccionista.

Él lo aprovecharía para escapar, si el tanto lo deseaba entonces nunca le llegaría a dar el golpe de gracia si escapaba, y si tenía oportunidad entonces lo mataría sin dudar cuando se recuperase.

Su sonrisa amplia y morbosa se dibujaba de oreja a oreja en su interior mientras trazaba su plan.

"…Pero…" La voz maniaca y ansiosa, volvió a su estado anterior e incluso se hizo mucho más escalofriante. Un millar de dagas heladas atravesaron su cuerpo haciendo que experimente un frio abrumador por todo su cuerpo.

"…Dañaste a uno de mis preciados hijos, y eso…" El peso que lo empezó a aplastar era realmente abrumador, su respiración se empezó a tonar dificultosa y sus miembros empezaban a temblar levemente.

¿Qué había hecho este no-muerto? No, ¿Qué es lo que era este no-muerto?

Su sonrisa tan amplia que dibujaba interiormente sufrió un cambio brusco, el miedo era lo único que lo invadía. ¿Él estaba sintiendo miedo? ¿Eso era posible? Él nunca lo había experimentado ni siquiera cuando lo habían derrotado y encarcelado.

"Y eso…es algo… ¡inaceptable!..." La voz ya no era la de un depredador intentando atemorizar a su presa, su voz era el preludio mismo de su muerte.

Inconscientemente su cuerpo se alejó del no-muerto, y sus enormes fauces empezaron a hacer un chirrido estruendoso. El ruido que emitía el choque de sus dientes era parecido al rozamiento entre armaduras.

Sus miembros temblaban más que antes, su actitud arrogante y altanera fue esfumándose lentamente como la espuma.

"… ¿Q-Que demonios eres?..."

Su voz sufrió una metamorfosis increíble, la voz profunda y ronca que lo caracterizaban fue reemplazada por la de un joven temeroso y amedrentado.

Si alguien viera dicha escena seguramente reiría a carcajadas, el horror negro que había matado a más de 100 mil personas no fue visto por ninguna parte.

La actitud tan maquiavélica y enferma era solo una máscara para ocultar a su verdadero ser.

"E-Está bien…seré s-su vasallo…a-así…q-que p-por f-favor n-no me m-mate…"

Su voz no era adecuada para ese cuerpo tan enorme y atemorizante, si alguien dijera que este dragón era solo una ilusión entonces no tendrías como decirle que no. Después de todo, él o ella no parecían contrastar con el colosal cuerpo.

Su cabeza estaba agachada, y su pose tan sumisa hablaba muy bien de su personalidad.

"… ¿Eh?..."

Ese fue el único sonido que emitió el Gran Señor de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, El que gobernaba sobre los 41 seres supremos y El Rey Hechicero de quien se decía era el ser más inteligente de este mundo.

* * *

El Templo del Dios del Agua era uno muy visitado por las personas quienes buscaban la curación o la resurrección de algunos de sus miembros, esto último era solo para gente que tuviera dinero por lo que en si era muy limitado para las personas comunes.

Dentro de este templo se encontraba la persona más poderosa dentro de esta fe, El Cardenal del Agua Ginedine Delan Guelfi. Él estaba frente a la estatua del Dios al cual le debía su adoración; mientras terminaba su oración en silencio, una mujer venia corriendo desde la entrada de la catedral.

Ella era una de las funcionarias del templo, específicamente se encargaba de administrar el dinero que ingresaba a las arcas del templo. Y al igual que muchos de sus homólogos, también dominaba la magia divina de tercer nivel.

Ella corría sin siquiera tener en cuenta el lugar, lo cual más que enojar al Cardenal hizo que se preocupara; la razón debería ser obvia para él, pero de todas maneras tenía que escucharlo.

Se levantó con gracia y respeto, suspirando y volteando para ver a la muchacha. Su respiración era agitada y su cara estaba roja, pruebas de que era algo muy importante.

"Ginedine-sama, algo malo está ocurriendo…" Dijo con voz leve para no perturbar el silencio que había en la catedral.

El anciano simplemente asintió y se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos mientras que suspiraba. Él estaba anciano después de todo, no era un joven.

"¿Qué sucede? " Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa amable, mientras le señalaba a la muchacha para que se sentara y tranquilizara.

"…G-Gracias Ginedine-sama…" Dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia y sentándose al lado del cardenal.

"¿Y? ¿Sucedió algo? "Dijo el anciano mientras cerraba los ojos, esto era un rito que seguía para escuchar a las personas con tranquilidad y para dar consejo si era necesario.

"Bueno esto es difícil de decirlo Ginedine-sama, incluso puede que no me crea" Dijo la muchacha con voz complicada.

El anciano simplemente asintió y dejándole seguir.

"Un dragón…"

El anciano no se inmuto ante la mención de un "dragón", aunque eso era por fuera ya que por dentro él estaba sacando un montón de conclusiones sobre las posibles causas.

"…apareció cerca de los bosques cercanos a la ciudad de Toshi Kaze, según lo que algunos aldeanos dijeron al parecer este destruyo varias ciudades cercanas así como la ya mencionada ciudad…"

Tal vez era porque el anciano era muy tranquilo e impasible que simplemente no se perturbo ante las palabras de la muchacha o era solamente que se había llenado de miedo.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nunca si quiera hemos mostrado alguna arma que atraiga al Platinum Dragón Lord! ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?!_

"Ya veo entonces estos "aldeanos" son los sobrevivientes de dicho acto tan cruel ¿verdad? "

Dijo Ginedine con voz tranquila a lo que la muchacha simplemente asintió.

"¿Cómo lo describieron? "

Él tenía la certeza de que se podría tratar del Platinum Dragón Lord, pero de todas maneras tenía que confirmar la identidad para poder entablar un dialogo con este. Si es que era posible.

"…La mayoría estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera pudimos preguntarles eso, simplemente nos dieron los rasgos más superficiales por lo que no podría describirlo perfectamente Ginedine-sama" Dijo la muchacha.

El anciano simplemente asintió.

"Ellos lo describieron como oscuro…tan oscuro como la noche misma, tan alto como los cielos, escamas negras, garras y dientes hechas de espadas así como una risa demoniaca "Dijo la muchacha con temor.

El Cardenal que al parecer no pudo contener más su miedo, temblaba ligeramente. El sudor frio que recorría su cuerpo era tan intenso que la muchacha pudo sentirlo.

"¡G-Ginedine-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Traigo a los demás? "

Dijo la muchacha preocupada al ver al anciano respirando pesadamente, y tal vez era ella o solo imaginación ya que parecía que en cualquier momento el árbol marchito iba desfallecer.

 _¡¿Oscuro?! ¡Eso es imposible! No debería aparecer cerca de este lugar tan pronto, no, las predicciones a veces no son del todo correctas, pero aun así ¿Cómo es pudo pasar justo ahora?_

 _Debo llamar a una junta para debatir este asunto, por el momento debería avisar a Raymond sobre el asunto._

"E-Estoy bien, por ahora necesito reunirme con los demás ¿Puedes alistar el carruaje? "

"Por supuesto Ginedine-sama, lo haré enseguida" Dijo la muchacha mientras corría a todo galope hacia las afueras del templo.

 _¡Maldita sea! Justo la escritura negra se está encargando del mayordomo, aún deben estar tratando de controlarlo aunque sería magnífico que ya lo tuvieran._

 _Si, si lo tienen entonces podríamos usarlo en esta ocasión._

* * *

El Templo del Dios del Fuego estaba repleto de personas quienes estaban orando con desesperación, los clérigos usaban [Corazón de León] para calmar el estado del ánimo de las personas mientras que otros les proveían de comida. Era una vista realmente dolorosa para la Cardenal del Fuego BereniceNaguaSantini, muchos de estos hombres y mujeres habían escapado de lo que contaban era el juicio de los dioses.

Las personas oraban al punto de quebrarse mientras rogaban por salvación; Ella-Berenice- había dado una misa para ellos hace relativamente poco, pero aun así la situación no había cambiado nada.

Miraba la sala desde lo alto de la catedral, ella era como una madre para todos estos hombres y mujeres, y como tal le dolía muy en el ser verlos de esta forma.

Un muchacho de al menos 21 años se le acerco por detrás despacio, tratando de no interrumpir los pensamientos de su superiora.

"…Berenice-sama ya están todos…" Dijo con voz agridulce el muchacho.

"Ya veo…entonces debo suponer que ya todos han recibido por lo comida y agua ¿verdad? " Dijo la anciana.

"Así es, aunque debo decir…" Dijo el muchacho viendo la multitud de gente.

"…Es muy doloroso verlos de esa forma ¿verdad? " Dijo la anciana.

El muchacho simplemente asintió.

"Así es, sea lo que sea que hayan visto realmente los llevo al punto de la desesperación ¿Recogieron algo de información? " Dijo la anciana.

"Si, es algo vago la información que recibimos ¿Quiere escucharla? "Dijo el joven

La anciana solo asintió mientras seguía viendo de un lugar a otro como rezaban las personas.

"Es un dragón lo que vieron, según ellos era el mismo emisario de la muerte…algunos incluso mencionaron que era el juicio de los dioses"

 _¿El emisario de la muerte? ¿Dragón?... ¿De dónde escuche eso?_

"¿Cómo lo describieron?

"Bueno ellos dicen que tiene un tamaño colosal, su cuerpo entero es totalmente negro, sus garras así como dientes son como espadas…y aunque esto suene un poco descabellado…ellos dijeron que el dragón se estaba riendo de una manera demoniaca…"

 _¿Un dragón oscuro? Eso debería ser imposible, además solo puede que haya uno en un millón. Es imposible que sea uno de la Republica Agrand, entonces ¿Cuál es su origen?_

 _No, no es momento de hablar de esto. Debo actuar, debemos actuar. La escritura negra aún no ha vuelto con el mayordomo, entonces si es necesario deberíamos usarla._

"Entiendo…bueno entonces debo hacer algo al respecto, iré con los demás para debatir este asunto por mientras dejare a cargo de este lugar a Elvia "Dijo Berenice mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras con paso rápido.

* * *

La luz de la luna era tenue en comparación con varios otros lugares de la capilla, el anciano dentro de esta seguía rezando de rodillas frente a la estatua del último Ser Supremo que los protegió de los ya extintos Dragón Lord así como de los Ocho Reyes de la Codicia.

Su estatua era seguramente la más ornamentada de todos los dioses, esto se debía a que él; era el guía final para las almas hacia el otro mundo, un guardián protector de las almas. Y como tal tenía mucha importancia dentro de la religión de la teocracia slane.

Su figura era la de un no-muerto, concretamente un Elder Lich de alto nivel –un Overlord– su figura no era tan lejana a como lo era Ains Ooal Gown; debido a esto muchos lo confundieron con Shurshana, aunque posteriormente fue desmentido por el primer seguidor de este.

El –El Primer Seguidor de Shurshana– no era alguien a quien subestimar, después de todo, él era el más antiguo dentro de la teocracia slane, y como tal era muy respetado por altos mandos. Tanto porque él fue quien dio a conocer la epopeya por la cual sería altamente estimado dentro de la teocracia.

Maximilian Oreio Lagier, era al igual que muchos otros también le temía al primer seguidor de Shurshana. Sus conocimientos eran tan extensos como el mar mismo, y su poder era algo realmente abrumador; aunque el fuera el primer seguidor de Shurshana nunca estuvo en contacto directo con la nación que fundo su Dios.

Y ellos –Los Cardenales– tampoco entraron en contacto directo con él, la información que llegaba sobre él era proveniente de Zuranon, un culto formado para la adoración del no-muerto.

Zuranon al igual que muchas organizaciones causaba estragos en varios países, aunque esto era mayormente en países semi-humanos, debido a esto ellos –Los Cardenales– nunca los detuvieron. Hubo casos en que ciudades pequeñas humanas se convertían en ciudades de no-muertos, sin embargo, eran tan pocos que los cardenales solo hicieron la vista gorda.

En tanto no produjeran un incidente a gran escala, ellos no intervendrían. Y el, tampoco actuaria de la misma forma sí, no interferían con sus planes.

Muchos de los planes del primer seguidor de Shurshana eran para con las naciones semi-humanos por lo que en cierta manera los beneficiaba, y también frenaba el avance de los demás países hacia el continente sur.

Pero también esta, lo otro. El –Maximilian- a pesar de adorar al mismo Dios, no compartía los mismos ideales su primer seguidor.

Su cuerpo que estaba repleto de arrugas así como la poca cabellera que le quedaba era fiel testimonio de su edad tan avanzada.

Las gafas redondas que siempre usaba estaban sobre la [Tabla Flotante] de al lado, junto con varios libros.

Mientras terminaba de rezar, la puerta de la capilla se abrió lentamente produciendo un chirrido.

El que entro fue uno de los Sacerdotes a cargo de este templo, no era tan viejo a comparación de Maximilian pero de todas maneras era viejo a simple vista.

Él se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Maximilian y con voz grave el hablo.

"Maximilian-sama, ellos ya deberían llegar en cualquier momento "

"Ya veo…entonces debería ir con ellos, ¿Su excelencia, ya llego? " Dijo Maximlian mientras se paraba lentamente.

"Aun no ¿Deberíamos apresurarlo? " Dijo el sacerdote

"Por supuesto, es una emergencia...asegúrate de dar la alarma cuando ese monstruo se acerque" Dijo con voz fuerte haciendo estremecer al sacerdote

"Entendido" Dijo el sacerdote mientras hacia una reverencia e iba corriendo hacia la salida.

 _Esto es muy preocupante, ¿Cómo es que apareció en este lugar? …No, no es momento para estar con estas conjeturas; también debo apresurarme._

 _Aunque… ¿Por qué ella, no nos informó sobre esto?..._

* * *

La Capital de la Teocracia Slane "Kami Miyako" estaba sumida en el bullicio, hoy lo era más que otros días, la gente que venía en carruajes desde lugares tan lejanos tenía el miedo inyectado en su ser; al igual que sus corceles que galopaban a una velocidad sin igual.

Los carruajes estaban repletas en su mayoría por mujeres y niños.

Y la cantidad no era ni por mucho algo pequeño, al punto en que se pensaría que todos los pueblos y ciudades pequeñas se habrían sublevado con el gobierno de la teocracia slane.

Esto era muy alarmante para los altos mandos, la cantidad fácilmente superaba los 50 mil.

Los soldados que custodiaban la ciudad ni siquiera los revisaron, la razón era más que obvia para cualquiera, de hecho, si hubiera alguno así ciertamente sería un monstruo disfrazado de un humano.

Los clérigos que estaban cerca, al ver el estado de ánimo de las personas usaron varios hechizos para calmar su miedo así como darles varias atenciones a las personas que al parecer habían vivido un infierno.

Los cardenales que habían visto todo esto en su recorrido por llegar al Templo Sagrado, no tardaron en teorizar las posibles causas así como al causante de esta destrucción indiscriminada.

Ellos –Los cardenales–, estaban ya reunidos dentro de la sala con caras amargas.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban espantados, el silencio desesperanzador era tan palpable como el aire mismo. Sus rostros estaban retorcidos de tal manera que apenas se podría creer que ellos alguna vez fueron los Héroes de su país.

La razón era más que obvia, tal vez era porque alguna vez lucharon por su patria y vieron horrores inimaginables que pudieron soportar la escena frente a sus ojos.

Nadie dijo nada, tampoco hicieron algo…después de todo ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Había si quiera esperanza? ¿Ellos habían fallado? ¿Les habían fallado a los dioses?

Sus cuerpos tan decrépitos simplemente se dejaron caer como si de un trapo se tratase, ellos.

¿Qué es lo que tenían que hacer? Luego de ver tal escena. La humanidad que por seis siglos había ido prosperando ¿volvería a caer? ¿Serian esclavos nuevamente o tal vez comida?

Estos ancianos con arrugas por todo el cuerpo, así como sus cabelleras tan blancas como la nieve solo podían rechinar con fuerza los dientes y pensar una manera para que la humanidad este a salvo nuevamente.

En medio del silencio tan sepulcral, una voz hablo con un tono doloroso.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Sin la escritura negra ¿Cómo puede la humanidad sobrevivir? "

La voz pertenecía a Raymond, El Cardenal de la Tierra así como el comandante de las Seis Escrituras.

"El dragón es una cosa, pero…esto…" Dijo Ginedine volviendo a ver los cuerpos colgando de los candelabros.

Los cuerpos colgaban sin vida de ellos, ensuciando el salón con su sangre que estaba esparcida por todo el salón. Las vísceras de los cuerpos estaban alrededor de sus cuellos como si intentaran hacer parecer que se habían suicidado.

"¿Quién…hizo esto?..." Dijo Berenice con dolor en su voz.

Parecía que iba a entrar en llanto en cualquier momento, después de todo, los cuerpos estaban marcados con fisuras por todo el cuerpo como si alguien hubiese tratado de marcarlos como su propiedad.

"…Más importante aún ¿Cómo es que llegaron a entrar en este lugar?..." Dijo Yvon con voz pesada, este no era un buen momento para decir eso pero era necesario.

"Nadie dijo nada, tampoco nadie a excepción de algunas personas pueden entrar en este lugar…además está muy bien protegido…" Dijo Dominic haciendo rechinar sus dientes al decir las palabras "bien protegido".

Las palabras que decía se sentían como escupir vidrios rotos, la impotencia así como la ira se apodero de cada uno de estos ancianos. Quienes apretaron con fuerza sus puños.

"Zesshi…Ella debería estar custodiando este lugar ¿A dónde se ha ido? " Dijo Maximilian con voz fría, tratando de que sus compañeros no hicieran alguna estupidez.

Ellos al escuchar su nombre, volvieron a sus estados de ánimo normales aunque con un amargo sabor de boca.

"…Es cierto ¿Ella debería estar custodiando este lugar? ¿Es que ella ha escapado? "Dijo Berenice molesta.

"…Eso no debería ser posible, ella no puede salir sin nuestro permiso de este lugar además si ese fuera el caso entonces el Astrologo de las Mil Millas debió informarnos…" Dijo Dominic

"Si es así entonces ¿Cómo es que alguien pudo evadir su guardia?..." Dijo Ginedine.

"Quien quiera que sea el ser que provoco esto…debe ser alguien realmente poderoso…" Dijo Ginedine devolviéndose a ver nuevamente los cuerpos.

"… ¿Tendrá que ver con el dragón reciente?..." Dijo Maximilian siguiendo el hilo.

"Es posible…que ocurra estos sucesos al mismo tiempo no es casualidad, además está la reciente locura de su excelencia… ¿Es posible que…El Rey Hechicero este detrás de todo esto?..." Dijo Yvon

"Es posible…pero si ese es el caso, entonces quiere decir que hemos estado en la palma de su mano todo este tiempo…" Dijo Raymond con frustración.

"…Eso parece ser lo más probable, entonces no parece que podamos hacer algo al respecto…" Dijo Dominic con dolor.

Todos compartieron la idea y simplemente dejaron caer un suspiro decadente.

"…Entonces Ella –Zesshi–, es la última esperanza que nos queda; después de todo, no creo que él nos preste su ayuda… ¿Verdad? " Dijo Raymond

"¿Dónde está ella?, no creo que sea tan despistada como para no notar esto…" Dijo Berenice mirando nuevamente los cuerpos.

"Tienes razón, ella es alguien que no dejaría pasar por alto cualquier cosa…" Dijo Ginedine tratando de encontrarlo un sentido lógico a este asunto.

"¿Tal vez ella decidió ir a pelear con este Dragón?"

El que propuso la idea fue Maximilian que parecía sonar angustiado.

"Ella no puede salir de este lugar sin autorización o si quiera sin nuestra bendición ¿Qué es lo que está pensando hacer? " Dijo Dominic tratando de que eso no fuera cierto, ya que, si eso sucedía. Si Zesshi Zetsumei se mostraba al mundo causaría que el Platinum Dragón Lord tomara partido de todo esto.

"…Hasta ahora no ha hecho ningún movimiento con respecto al Rey Hechicero, pero eso no significa que no haga algo en contra nuestra…" Dijo Maximilian

"Lo más probable es que haya ido tras el dragón, después de todo, es un Dragón Lord" Dijo Raymond molesto.

"No creo que sea solo un simple Dragón Lord, ella ni siquiera se empeñó en ir tras los que están cerca ¿Por qué ir por este? " Dijo Ginedine

"La probabilidad de que se trate de un Dragón Lord ya es muy mala de por sí, ¿estás diciendo que es más fuerte que el Dragón Lord Platino? " Dijo Dominic con temor de que eso no fuera cierto.

"Puede ser, es una posibilidad que no quiero imaginar pero aun así debemos poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa…" Dijo Ginedine.

"Él tiene razón Dominic, no podemos descartarlo. Aunque sea realmente frustrante, por ahora dediquémonos a encontrar una manera de salvar a la humanidad…" Dijo Yvon

"Estoy de acuerdo, ahora que perdimos a la mayoría de las escrituras…dudo mucho que los países semi-humanos no avancen tras vernos destruidos…" Dijo Raymond con impotencia.

"…Aunque hasta ahora, no puedo creerlo… ¿Quién es el que pudo hacer esto?..." Dijo Berenice mirando de reojo a los cadáveres que colgaban de los candelabros.

"…La escritura negra aún no ha regresado, no importa si fracasaron en su misión por ahora la prioridad es que al menos haya esperanza en un futuro lejano para la humanidad…" Dijo Maximilian mostrando una sonrisa distorsionada como tratando de decirle a sus compañeros "Esta será nuestra última misión".

Ellos sonrieron amargamente mientras veían nuevamente a los cadáveres colgando de los candelabros. Sus cuerpos marcados por látigos, fisuras, quemaduras así como las vísceras esparcidas por todo el lugar daban a entender de quien fuera que entro en este lugar tan custodiado realmente era un monstruo.

En total había unos 41 cadáveres que colgaban como carne de cerdo de los candelabros de la pequeña capilla. Y quien quiera que fuese el perpetrador, tenía un gusto artístico muy escabroso.

Los candelabros al igual que casi todo el salón estaban cubiertos de sangre y vísceras.

"…Realmente es un día nefasto, ¿Deberíamos dejar que el Rey Hechicero gobierne este lugar?..." Dijo Raymond levantando la bandera de su país que estaba pisoteada junto con las demás banderas de las escrituras.

"… ¡Eso es imposible!... ¡Es posible que ese no-muerto, haya hecho todo esto!, incluso la probabilidad es alta y…¡Aun así! ¡¿Quieres condenarnos?! "Grito con ira, Dominic.

"¡Cálmate, Dominic! Esto solo hará que la humanidad vaya a un punto sin retorno, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con tu propuesta Raymond" Dijo Ginedine mirando con fiereza a Raymond.

Este simplemente suspiro pesadamente, mientras presentaba la otra propuesta.

"…La escritura negra aún no ha vuelto, considerando estos sucesos es posible que hayan muerto o si han fallado; lo más probable es que hayan tenido muchas bajas…" Dijo Raymond viendo a sus demás compañeros uno por uno.

Estos no dudaron de las palabras de Raymond, después de todo, no era muy descabellado que hasta ellos hayan muerto luego de enfrentarse a alguien como ese Mayordomo.

"…Su excelencia a enloquecido, y prácticamente todas las escrituras están disueltas. La población está descontenta con el régimen actual; es cuestión de tiempo para que ocurra una guerra civil, en caso de que ese Dragón sea vencido por Zesshi"

"¿Qué estas insinuando? " Dijo Ginedine.

El tomo una bocanada de aire antes de dejar caer la bomba.

"Debemos dejar el poder y entregárselo a esa mujer…" Dijo Raymond.

Todos sin excepción fruncieron el ceño, era claro que era una mejor opción que el no-muerto. Pero no era ni por lejos algo tan bueno.

"…Dudo mucho que nos quiera dejar con vida, luego de este incidente…además aún no se ha confirmado el fracaso de la Escritura Negra…" Dijo Dominic

"Si la escritura negra obtuvo el control del mayordomo entonces sería algo mejor, podríamos controlar a esa mujer y planear el contra-ataque "Dijo Berenice

"Eso suena muy esperanzador, pero les recuerdo que el sujeto que entro en este lugar es alguien poderoso… ¿Realmente piensan que hay una mejor jugada? " Dijo Maximilian reprochando a ambos.

"…Realmente es un dilema todo esto…" Dijo Ginedine suspirando pesadamente.

"Si es así, entonces lo único que nos queda es hacer todo lo posible para que suceda" Dijo Raymond.

A lo cual todos asintieron con firmeza. La luz esperanzadora volvió a sus ojos, el terror o siquiera la perdición de la humanidad había sido efímera. Ellos eran los protectores de la humanidad por lo cual, harían todo lo posible para que esta sobreviviera; sin importar el costo.

"Entonces empezaremos con el plan…Raymond ¿Queda algún antiguo miembro de la escritura negra? " Dijo Ginedine.

"Hay algunos…pero no creo que sea suficiente"

"No importa, debemos hacer que suceda a toda costa…Dominic…"

"Lo entiendo…" Dijo con pesar.

"…Esto será el comienzo… ¿Verdad?..." Dijo Berenice, y en respuesta todos asintieron pesadamente.

"…Debemos apresurarnos…" Dijo Yvon.

* * *

Ains Ooal Gown, El Supremo Gobernante de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick así como el Rey Hechicero; dio un patético sonido en respuesta a la voz tan anormal de la bestia alada.

"… ¿Eh?..."

"…¡ ¿Ehhhh?!..."

 _¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿C-C-C-C-Como es que un Boss puede tener esta actitud?!_

 _¡Además no es cualquier Boss!_

"…D-Dije…A-Algo m-malo…"

El Dragón que se veía tan amenazante e intimidante, el cual había destruido varias ciudades y pueblos con crueldad…se veía inocente.

Si alguien hubiera visto esta imagen tan anormal, seguramente reaccionaria al igual que Ains; después de todo, ¿él o ella?...se veía como un pequeño gato.

Ains no sabía si era una ilusión o solo la sorpresa que se llevó, ya que al parecer su tamaño se había encogido.

Ya no era aquel atemorizante Dragón Iracundo, sino simplemente un dragón del tamaño de un gato.

"…D-Dime…" Dijo Ains aun en shock.

"S-Si…A-Amo…" Dijo fafnir con voz delicada, si bien podría decirse que este dragón tenía el aspecto de un macho… ¿Era eso cierto?...

 _Definitivamente algo está mal con esto, es imposible que un "Boss" se comporte de esta forma. El debió arremeter contra mí una vez que use [Miedo] ¡¿Cómo es que paso esto?!_

 _Además su voz es completamente diferente... ¡¿Dónde está esa voz imponente?! …_

Y ante el conflicto que surgió dentro de él, su pasivo logro activarse haciéndolo razonar.

"… ¿Eres un Boss, verdad?..."

"…"

El silencio descendió sobre el paisaje oscuro…

"…Si… ¿E-Eso le disgusta, Amo?..."

Una vez más el silencio inundo el lugar y el viento se intensifico aún más.

"…N-No exactamente, pero…"

 _Es imposible que sea un Boss, no con esa apariencia y tampoco con esa voz._

 _Este deber ser algún tipo de NPC o NPJ._

"... ¿P-Puede preguntar algo?..."

"P-Por supuesto A-Amo…"

"... ¿Eres Fafnir "El Dragón del Oro Maldito", verdad?..."

"P-Por supuesto, siempre lo he cuidado de cualquier intruso que osara poner un pie en mi fortaleza…aunque no pude completar mi tarea"

"Entonces…Los Seis Grandes Dioses ¿Te derrotaron?..."

"Así es… ¡Esos bastardos! ¡Me robaron todo el oro que almacene por miles de años! ¡Nunca se los perdonare! ¡Volveré cenizas todo lo que hayan construido! "Dijo Fafnir volviendo a su voz grave y agresiva.

Ya veo…así que eso paso…

…Los desarrolladores…son unos demonios….

"…Y-Ya veo…entonces ¿Te gusta destruir y matar?..."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Amo! ¡Este mundo debe arder! "

Si…ahora todo tiene sentido.

"…Ejem…parece que eso será un inconveniente…Fafnir-san…"

"¿D-Dije algo malo?...si es así entonces por favor déjeme recibir el merecido castigo…"

Él es un sadomasoquista…Realmente los desarrolladores son unos demonios…

"…No, el deber de todo superior es cuidar de sus subordinados además no dijiste nada malo Fafnir-san..."

"…No es necesario tratarme como a un igual Amo, después de todo, usted es el Heraldo de la Destrucción… ¡Le serviré fielmente! " Dijo Fafnir agachando la cabeza.

…Enserio…Como odio a los desarrolladores de mierda…

Bueno…debería encargarme después de esto, por ahora debo actuar como lo haría el Supremo Gobernante de Nazarick.

"… ¡Acepto tu fidelidad! ¡Fafnir "Guardián del Tesoro Maldito"! ¡Serás el heraldo de mi Ira! "Dijo con voz majestuosa.

"…Se lo agradezco Amo…" Dijo Fafnir agachando la cabeza.

"….Puedes levantar la cabeza-"

Antes de que terminara la frase el Dragón arremetió hacia la dirección de Ains, causando que este utilizara [Tele transportación] inmediatamente.

"…¡ ¿Qué significa esto?!..." Grito de Ira Ains, pero la darse cuenta del peligro que lo había acechado simplemente se quedó congelado en su lugar.

"…Vaya…así que ahora eres su protector…" Dijo una voz fría con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

"… ¡Amo! Por favor manténgase atrás, yo me encargare de esto…" Dijo Fafnir bloqueando la guadaña de guerra de Zesshi.

Ains simplemente se quedó helado.

…Imposible… ¿No la percibí?... ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!...

"…No estoy interesada en ti…a un lado…" Dijo Zesshi chasqueando la lengua, mientras arremetía una y otra vez contra Fafnir.

"…No te dejare pasar, te he visto desde pequeña…así que conozco muy bien tu talento…" Dijo con voz burlona y grave, a la vez que atacaba con fiereza a Zesshi sin darle descanso.

La batalla entre ambos parecía estar igualada, pero claramente quien llevaba la ventaja era Zesshi que estaba con el HP lleno.

 _Así que es un talento, es uno muy peligroso. Debo tener más cuidado además no creo que él, dure tanto tiempo._

"…Ahora entiendo porque algunas veces me irritaba verlo…" Dijo Zesshi con disgusto mientras seguía atacando desde todos los ángulos al Dragón.

"…Oh…entonces fuiste capaz de notarme…realmente impresionante, no esperaba menos del legado de uno de los Seis Grandes Dioses"

Dijo con voz provocadora mientras seguía atacando con garras y dientes a Zesshi.

"…Amo por favor déjame que sea su espada, ¡La matare yo mismo!... [Aliento]…"

Dijo Fafnir mientras que un cumulo negro se almacenaba en sus fauces.

"…Así que seguirás usando eso… [Protección Divina]…"

Una barrera transparente en forma de esfera cubrió todo el cuerpo de Zesshi mientras que el aliento negro envolvía toda el área cercana causando que miles de plantas así como animales perecieran.

"…Fue suficiente, Fafnir…" Dijo Ains acercándose a fafnir.

"P-Pero Amo…ella es peligrosa, no puedo dejar que usted salga lastimado…" Dijo Fafnir con vacilación.

"… ¿Realmente me crees, tan débil?..." Dijo Ains con voz fría lo cual hizo estremecer al Dragón.

"…Lo lamento mucho Amo…" Dijo Fafnir agachando la cabeza.

"Está bien, ahora…"

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, una figura cargo nuevamente hacia el Rey Hechicero. Y deteniéndose un segundo antes de tocarlo con su guadaña.

"¡Amo!..."

Inmediatamente el dragón se adelantó a atacar a Zesshi, pero Ains lo detuvo con una mano.

"Está bien Fafnir…"

Ella tenía una mirada fría y aburrida, aunque claramente se notaba un vestigio de felicidad.

"…Mi trabajo es eliminar a esa cosa, pero el que más interesa…eres tu; Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown…" Dijo Zesshi torciendo su rostro a una sonrisa amplia.

"…Ya veo… ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo quieres?...Por lo que escuche de ti, al parecer buscas un sujeto fuerte…" Dijo Ains mientras encaraba a Zesshi.

Y en respuesta Zesshi curvo mas su sonrisa psicótica,sádica y ansiosa. Tal vez al punto de maníaca pero lo cierto era que esa sonrisa no era nada linda.

"…Así es… ¿Cómo lo sabes?..."

"Lo escuche de un aventurero…"

"…Por supuesto como no iba saberlo; después de todo,…el será mío..." Dijo Zesshi mientras que su equipamiento cambiaba a una armadura color negro con matices dorados.

 _Ella es muy peligrosa, pero no lo es tanto como Shalltear. No imagine que ella vendría, así que no me prepare adecuadamente, y además esta su talento._

 _Ella se vuelve imperceptible, es algo parecido al hechizo de [Invisibilidad Absoluta]. Si ella lo usa constantemente entonces no podre dañara._

 _Veamos…_

"…Así que esos son los tesoros divinos de los Seis Grandes Dioses, realmente fascinante…" Dijo Ains contemplando la armadura que parecía ser realmente pesada, no hace falta decir que no era de este modo debido a los materiales de los cuales estaba compuesto.

"…Así es, y viendo cómo has reaccionado. También eres un "jugador" como ellos, aunque debo decir que no pareces la gran cosa… ¿Sera porque eres un hechicero?..." Dijo Zesshi burlándose de Ains.

"…Si, soy débil en el enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo…"

Esa vez solo pude ganar debido a que me prepare con antelación, y ella parece que no me dará tiempo para dejar que lo haga.

"…Pero eso no quiere decir que sea débil por completo…"

"Ya veo…que aburrimiento, bueno en términos de poder puro tal vez puedas igualarlo…" Dijo Zesshi cansada, a la vez que ella apareció detrás de Ains en un instante.

¡¿Un hechizo silencioso?! ¡Maldición!.

"¡[Muro de Huesos]! "

Al darse cuenta, Ains levanto una muralla gigante de cráneos que fácilmente fue destruida por Zesshi.

"…Lento… [Corte Astral]…" Murmuro Zesshi, mientras que su guadaña dibujaba un arco en el aire.

 _¿También puede usar eso? Maldición._

"[Tele transportación]"

Ains rápidamente uso el hechizo y se alejó más de Zesshi.

 _Bien con esto debería-_

"No iras a ninguna parte… [Impulso]"

La jugada de Ains no surtió efecto y rápidamente fue alcanzado por Zesshi.

"¡¿Qué?! "

"[Magia Maximizada: Redentor Divino] "

Ella rápidamente uso un hechizo de elemento sagrado que termino por alcanzarlo.

Haciendo que su cuerpo experimentara el dolor por unos instantes.

"¡Amo!... [Fuerza Mayor]…" Dijo Fafnir mientras utilizaba algunos hechizos para cargar contra Zesshi.

Pero Ains lo detuvo con una mano.

"Está bien…solo sentí el dolor por unos momentos, además esto recién está comenzando…" Dijo Ains mientras uno de sus anillos empezaba a brillar con fuerza.

"…Así que por fin decidiste luchar, bueno de todas formas…terminara igual..." Dijo Zesshi con aburrimiento.

"…Si…debo decir que eres fuerte, pero no estas a su nivel…" Dijo con voz fría lo cual hizo que el aire temblara por unos instantes.

Zesshi al igual que Fafnir sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos, la guardia de Zesshi se disparó hasta las nubes.

Y una sonrisa retorcida empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

 _Esto será divertido…_

 _ **N.A/: Hola chicos espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Quería hacer este parte corta debido a que sentía que debía ser así como si se tratase de un intermedio para la batalla final.**_

 ** _Bueno_** _ **de todas maneras, me gustaría ver sus comentarios ya que me motiva a seguir escribiendo este fan-fic. Nos vemos hasta el próximo domingo, estoy ansioso por traerle la siguiente parte :D.**_


	19. Capitulo 4 - parte 5

Parte 5:

La noche era fría, asimismo las feroces ventiscas traían consigo el leve olor de la muerte; pero era más intenso en un solo punto. Aquel punto era un vórtice sin fin de intención asesina, unas tres figuras se miraban hostilmente haciendo que el mismo aire alrededor suyo temblara.

La primera silueta llevaba una túnica completamente negra, adornada con oro y bordes violetas. El cráneo desprovisto de piel y carne mostraba las cuencas oculares que estaban provistas de dos puntos rojos de los que se emanaba unas llamas escarlatas que ardían con intensidad. El, –Ains Ooal Gown– era un Lich Anciano del más alto nivel o para ser más precisos un Overlord, seres que dominaban la muerte y hacían temblar a los más excelsos Héroes así como a los Dragones Iracundos provenientes de los cantos de bardos.

La segunda silueta le pertenecía a uno de los ya mencionados Dragones; Imponentes, Elegantes, Máquinas de destrucción masiva, así como seres pertenecientes al primer eslabón de la cadena alimenticia. El coloso era como una mancha en el cielo nocturno, su apariencia salida de los mitos más recónditos del mundo era acorde con la reputación de los Dragones. Sus fauces portaban un millar de espadas curvas que fungían como su dentadura asimismo portaba unas garras capaces de cortar el metal más duro descubierto por los humanos. Sus ojos escarlatas rebosaban hostilidad y frialdad hacia la tercera silueta que había aparecido repentinamente.

Esta última tenía la apariencia de una humana con heterocromia, esto se resaltaba en su cabellera que por un lado está cubierto con un negro intenso mientras que, por el otro lo tenía de un color plateado como la nieve de las montañas Arzelisia. El par de ojos no era la excepción a esta combinación de colores, el lado derecho lo tenía de un negro azabache mientras que el lado izquierdo era portador de uno blanco platino.

Su apariencia infantil no coincidía con el poder que ostentaba este ser. Esas manos tan frágiles como las de una princesa sostenían una guadaña de guerra que a simple vista era descomunalmente pesada. Aquel cuerpo pequeño que debería estar portando algún tipo de vestido, estaba ocupado por una armadura de color negro azabache con bordados dorados, así como algunas púas que sobresalían de las hombreras además de ello se podía notar que en el pecho estaba el grabado de una insignia de lo que parecía ser un país. La insignia no pertenecía a una organización o país conocidos, ni siquiera Ains pudo saber el origen de este grabado.

Ella pertenecía a una raza humanoide; sin embargo, daba la impresión de que se tratara de algún tipo de Demonio salido del noveno círculo del infierno. Su sonrisa estaba dibujada de oreja a oreja de una manera morbosa, podría decirse incluso que era repugnante casi parecida a la de los demonios; La intención asesina que desprendía era palpable, provocando que el espacio entre Ains y Zesshi temblara de una manera caótica. Y aunque fuera solo una ilusión, estar cerca de ella haría que cualquier persona temblara sin cesar, después de todo, "eso" era un vórtice de Almas que parecían estar chillando; alguien que habría llegado a su punto más álgido de locura seguramente estaría viendo como un sinfín de almas le pedían ayuda.

"...Antes de comenzar nuestra pelea, quiero preguntarte unas cosas…"

Esas palabras se sintieron como una molestia, pero de todas maneras iba a matarlo así que no había prisa en esperar un rato más.

"Adelante…"

Dijo con voz aburrida mientras bajaba su guadaña de guerra.

"…Tengo entendido que eres una descendiente de los Seis Grandes Dioses ,los cuales alguna vez dejaron descendencia entre los humanos…sin embargo, eres una semi-elfa con esos rasgos tan característicos…"

Hablo con voz helada mientras visualizaba la parte superior de su cabeza, para ser más precisos a sus orejas largas.

Y en consecuencia, la ira de Zesshi aumento con cada palabra que seguía pronunciando el Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown.

Ella odiaba su descendencia elfica, por lo que odiaba que este no-muerto la mirara como si se tratara de un espécimen fallido o algo así.

"Ve al grano, es muy molesto seguir escuchándote…pila de huesos"

La última frase lo dijo prácticamente escupiendo sobre él.

Esto irrito un poco a Ains, pero no llego a nada más que una impresión lastimosa de ella.

"…Encontré a un elfo con rasgos parecidos a los tuyos aunque a decir verdad, nunca lo pude ver en persona…realmente fue un desperdicio dejarlo morir…"

Ella se estaba irritando más y más, cada vez que seguía soltando más datos sobre los elfos. Y aunque al parecer Ains había asesinado a su progenitor, no sintió nada más que rabia tras seguir escuchando palabra tras palabra de este ser. La muerte de su progenitor seguramente le habría traído una satisfacción enorme décadas atrás, pero ahora solamente lo tomo como si su deuda ya habría sido saldada aunque en el fondo ansiara con ganas tenerlo vivo para torturarlo.

"…Ya veo entonces debo suponer que soy su vástago ¿verdad?..." Dijo Zesshi con voz irritada.

"Eso es altamente probable aunque eso no es lo que me interesa…"

 _(Entonces ¿Qué demonios quieres? Maldito montón de huesos)_

"Bueno supongo que me estoy yendo por las ramas, lo que quiero decir es que eres una amenaza para el país que estoy fundando; imponiendo tu desprecio por una raza por encima de todo…"

Zesshi simplemente le dio una sonrisa descarada mientras empezaba a preparar su arma para el combate.

"Ya fue suficiente de charla…Si lo que quieres es alargar tu corta existencia, estás perdiendo el tiempo" Dijo Zesshi a la vez que una brillantes luz blanca empezaba a cubrir toda su guadaña.

"Kuku…Kuku…"

Y en respuesta Ains se rió maliciosamente mientras extendía sus brazos tratando de decir "Atácame con todo lo que tengas".

Zesshi no cayó en su trampa y se preparó con varios hechizos de apoyo. Pero, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió a su rostro mientras que al igual que Ains se rió maquiavélicamente.

* * *

Uno pensaría que los tres iban a luchar entre sí, y aunque eso fuera una observación bastante aceptable; no era así. El dragón que se caracterizaba por ser codicioso y soberbio se había sometido a un no-muerto, y aunque eso era un insulto para su raza; No podían si quiera reclamárselo, ya que, el ser al que había le había jurado lealtad eterna no era ni más ni menos que la mismísima "Muerte", Él era el Soberano de la muerte así como ser el señor de la vida y la muerte.

Ahora siendo el siervo mismo de la Muerte, tendría que llevar su velo por todo el mundo pero sobre todo era su guardián, su fiel defensor. Este no dejaría que alguien se le acercase por más que sea un ser más poderoso aparezca, después de todo, este era un fiel siervo de la muerte.

Y la semi-elfa que estaba frente suyo era claramente una amenaza a su Maestro, sin embargo, la orden que le habían dado era quedarse al margen del conflicto. Por lo que emprendió un vuelo lento hacia una montaña cercana desde donde vería como su Maestro derrotaría al legado de sus carceleros.

"…Ya va empezar…" Murmuro mientras su cuerpo se posaba sobre la montaña causando un estruendoso sonido.

…

…

* * *

La figura esquelética y humanoide se miraban fijamente, sin quitar la vista el uno del otro; observando con cuidado cada movimiento del otro, siempre fijos en su oponente.

La intención asesina de ambos era aplastante, haciendo temblar el aire mismo. Ambos seres de alto rango pronto harían que el mundo se estremeciera.

"… [Aumento de Habilidad]…" Murmuro la figura humanoide, mientras se abalanzaba hacia el no-muerto con una velocidad sin igual que hacia parecer que el mundo alrededor suyo se había congelado. Y la fuerza con la que estaba cargando contra el Rey Hechicero; hizo que el ataque se convirtiera en uno muy letal.

Ains quien poseía una visión cinética muy desarrollada, capto el movimiento de Zesshi y uso [Tele transportación] un segundo antes de que lo alcanzara; poniéndose cerca a unos 20 metros del ataque e inmediatamente lanzo un hechizo

"… ¡[Magia Maximizada: Cadena de Relámpagos]!..."

El hechizo hizo su efecto, y un sinfín de relámpagos que emergían de las palmas del Rey Hechicero fueron acercándose con suma velocidad hacia Zesshi

Ella no perdió un solo segundo y se acercó por la espalda del Rey Hechicero con [Tele transportación], sin embargo, unas explosiones la cubrieron haciendo que retrocediera.

"¡Eso no es todo! ¡[Remolino Gravitatorio]! "El Hechizo recitado hizo su efecto y una esfera electrizada con un color purpura fue lanzado hacia Zesshi.

Al verse sin escapatoria, uso una de sus habilidades.

"[Protección Divina]" Y como recito, una barrera invisible en forma de esfera la cubrió completamente disipando el hechizo de Ains.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y se acercó hacia el Rey Hechicero impulsándose con un arte marcial.

"¡Aun hay más! ¡[Maximizar Magia Triple: Llamar Trueno Mayor]! "

El hechizo apareció en forma de tres diferentes truenos cayendo sobre Zesshi que extrañamente no la habían afectado.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es inmune al elemento trueno?! ¡No, No es eso!_

Una pequeña joya empezó a relucir de un color azulino de una de las manos de Zesshi mientras era alcanzada por los múltiples rayos que se disiparon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al hacer contacto con ella.

Ains entro en pánico y no pudo defenderse o esquivar el ataque que se aproximaba.

"¡[Arte Marcial]! ¡[Tajo Sefirot]!"

El ataque en forma de media luna desgarro las ropas de Ains, hasta llegar a su cuerpo físico que sintió un dolor profundo agonizante. Y aunque él se había transformado en un no-muerto los restos de su humanidad como Satoru Suzuki probaron lo que se sentía ser cercenado por una fina hoja de metal.

"¡No me subestimes! ¡[Magia Maximizada: Torbellino de Almas]! "Rugió Ains mientras que un vórtice negro cubría todo alrededor de 100 metros de diámetro, Zesshi sintió el peligro y se alejó rápidamente.

"¡Che! Que molesto… [Arte Marcial] [Instinto][Poder Sagrado][Bendición de Terea]"

El remolino oscuro poco a poco empezaba a disiparse; y Zesshi ya estaba preparada para atacar una vez más pero una sombra apareció cerca de ella. Sintiendo la amenaza creciente, ataco sin dudar.

"¡[Magia Maximizada: Corte Real]!" Rugió la voz del Rey Hechicero que había aparecido en un Angulo distinto.

(¡¿Qué?!)

Ya era demasiado tarde, un corte limpio atravesó la armadura de Zesshi como si de una hoja de papel se tratase; y haciendo que esta gruña de dolor.

"¡Maldito!..." Gruño Zesshi mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Su armadura a pesar de ser un legado de los Seis Grandes Dioses fue atravesada por ese corte que parecía desafiar toda lógica, y sintiendo la amenaza que suponía no estar atenta de sus movimientos ella opto por un enfoque un poco más cuidadoso. A la vez que se recuperaba con una de sus habilidades.

"[Regeneración]"

"¡No te lo permitiré! ¡[Torbellino Gravitatorio]!"

"¡[Gran Tele transportación]!"

Su uso había gastado más sus reservas de MP, pero eso no importaba con tal de asestarle varios ataques al Rey Hechicero. Ella rápidamente preparo su arma; sin embargo.

 _(¡¿Qué?!)_

Al parecer el hechizo no había actuado como debería ser y frente a ella, la figura del Rey Hechicero cargaba con otro hechizo.

"¡[Magia Maximizada: Corte Real]!"

 _(¡Maldición! No me deja más opción)_

"[Arte Marcial: Salto Astral]"

El corte se acercaba como si se tratara de la mismísima luz, iba a tal velocidad que sería casi imposible evadirla. Sin embargo, ella lo hizo. El arte marcial se activó y su cuerpo que debería estar siendo cortado apareció enfrente de Ains, en un parpadeo.

"[Arte Marcial: Sacro Sempiterno]"

Un sinfín de ataques de manera progresiva y constante empezó a cortar el cuerpo esquelético de Ains, y en el proceso rasgando su túnica de color azabache.

"¡Ha-ha-ha-ha! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Rey Hechicero?! "Dijo Zesshi con voz maníaca mientras usaba su fuerza para abatir al Rey Hechicero.

Su cuerpo lleno de fisuras se dejó caer a las montañas cercanas con una velocidad y peso, que hizo que se escuchara un estruendoso ruido como si la mismísima tierra se hubiera quebrado por dentro. Un sonido crujiente hizo eco en toda la zona.

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, el dolor agonizante se extendía por todo su cuerpo esquelético. Sentía como sus huesos crujían mientras trataba de levantarse.

"¡Maldición!"

El maldijo con todas sus fuerzas su descuido, aunque había estado siempre alerta a cualquier posible aparición de los "jugadores"; no pudo evitar ser dañado aunque leve pero dañado. Su MP todavía estaba al 50% así que aún tenía posibilidades de vencer.

 _Aun así, ¿De dónde demonios saco todas esas habilidades? Estoy seguro que serían unos bugs en YGGDRASIL, bueno de nada sirve quejarme. Debo prepararme y tratar de encontrar un patrón en sus ataques._

"[Esencia de Mana] [Esencia de Vida] [Cuerpo Refulgente de Berilio] [Magia Protectora Sagrada] [Maximizar Magia Triple: Sello Mágico Mayor]"

Con los hechizos recitados rápidamente se puso en marcha hacia el lugar de Zesshi, pero una voz apareció de repente.

"… ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¿Debería ayudarlo?..."

La voz le pertenecía a la de un joven tímido con voz frágil, al punto de que uno pensaría de que se trataba de una chica.

Ains quien escucho la voz solo pudo darse la vuelta solo para dejar caer su mandíbula esquelética.

"… ¿Eh?... ¿Quién eres?..."

La figura estaba ahí frente suyo con la espalda recta y una vestimenta pulcra. Tenía una daga en la cintura así como algunos artículos mágicos equipados en todo su cuerpo, yendo desde anillos mágicos hasta armamento mágico. Su apariencia no contrastaba con el contexto, su mera presencia sería algo fantasioso algo que solo saldría en los cuentos de hadas.

Y sin embargo, estaba allí. El cabello largo negro con algunos tintes de color escarlata como sus ojos que parecían dos rubís de los más preciosos que podrían existir, así como un rostro inocente. Sus frágiles brazos eran tan delgados como las de una princesa al igual que toda su contextura, su postura y la forma en que decía las palabras; harían que tanto hombres como mujeres cayeran cautivados.

Ains quien aún tenía restos de su humanidad, sintió que su corazón inexistente empezaba a latir con fuerza.

"… ¿N-No me reconoce?...A-Amo soy yo, Fafnir…"

Tartamudeo mientras se acercaba hacia el esquelético cuerpo de Ains, con un paso tan delicado y ligero que era comparable con el de una princesa. Si hubiera habido algunos nobles, inmediatamente le habrían pedido su mano.

 _¡ ¿EHHHHH?! ¡E-E-E-Espera! ¡¿Q-Que dijo?!_

Sus pensamientos eran un desastre, un remolino de preguntas lo inundaban pero su condición de no-muerto lo tranquilizo y trato de encontrar algunas respuestas.

"...P-Perdona por no haberte reconocido Fafnir-san…" Dijo Ains con dificultad, ya que a pesar de ser un no-muerto. Los latidos de su corazón inexistente no dejaban de resonar en la mente de Satoro Suzuki.

Y esto empeoro aún más, debido al rostro que estaba poniendo el supuesto Guardián del Tesoro Maldito "Fafnir".

"…No, no es necesario que me tenga tanto respeto después de todo soy su vasallo…" Dijo con una sonrisa inocente y pura irradiando solamente santidad, mientras que ladeada esa pequeña cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

 _¡Whoa! ¡¿Por qué estas poniendo ese rostro?! ¡Maldición!._

"Ya veo entonces Fafnir me gustaría-"

 _¡Ahhh! ¡Demonios, me estoy distrayendo! Primero debo encargarme de esa niña._

"… ¿Qué le gustaría?..." Dijo con voz ligera mientras mostraba su inocente rostro a Ains, como si estuviera tratando de decir "Por favor, deme sus órdenes".

¡Whoa! ¡No tengo idea de que genero eres, pero definitivamente eres como Mare!

"Ejem…bueno como veras aún no ha terminado la batalla y dudo que ella me deje irme sin asesinarme, además estoy seguro que aparecerán sujetos que intenten ayudarle en cuanto se vea en desventaja…" Dijo Ains mientras se daba la espalda para no mirar su rostro y por consiguiente ponerse nervioso.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Déjemelo a mí, Amo! "Dijo con voz animada mientras hacia una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Ains se dio la vuelta para ver cómo se alejaba esa figura que era en términos concisos "Una princesa". Si eso era la mejor palabra para describirlo o describirla, era una princesa tal vez salida de la mente de algún desarrollador con un fetiche extravagante.

"…Haaaa…."

Ains dio un largo suspiro mientras dejaba que su corazón se calmase e inmediatamente uso [Vuelo] para elevarse hasta donde una figura se acercaba con paciencia.

* * *

 _(Debería prepararme para una batalla larga, dudo que haya muerto con tan solo eso…después de todo, él es un "jugador")_

Sus pensamientos eran fríos y calculados, pero su obsesión por imaginar cuan poderoso podría ser Momon como guerrero comparándolo con el Rey Hechicero hizo que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro; y por consiguiente su debilidad por la mención de este.

Nuevamente preparaba artes marciales para enfrentar al Rey Hechicero, uno tras otro.

"[Arte Marcial] [Fuerza Mayor] [Destreza] [Visión Extendida] [Percibir]"

Y con los dos últimos, pudo localizar al Rey Hechicero. Inmediatamente emprendió vuelo rápido hacia su ubicación mientras que formulaba un sinfín de estrategias en su mente.

 _(Te encontré)._

El Rey Hechicero estaba ahí esperándola así que ella lanzo un ataque directo, cargando toda su velocidad; pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del engaño y salto hacia otro lado.

 _(¡CHE!)_

"[Arte Marcial: Percibir]"

 _(¿Dónde se escondió? Bueno no es que realmente pueda hacerlo portando esa aura de muerte, pero aun así…)_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hechizo de AIns.

"[Maximizar Magia: Oscuridad Verdadera]" Bramo el Rey Hechicero desde un lugar oculto de entre la arboleda que Zesshi no pudo detectar, y por consiguiente una columna negra tan oscura como el mismísimo espacio la consumía provocando que soltara un grito adolorido.

"…¡AHHH!...¡Me las pagaras! ¡[Lanza de Luz]! "Grito Zesshi adolorida a la vez que Ains usaba otro hechizo para bloquearlo.

"¡[Muro de Esqueletos]! "

Zesshi no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se acercó al Rey Hechicero destruyendo el muro con facilidad.

"… ¡Te tengo!..." Dijo con satisfacción, pero su sonrisa se tornó de otro matiz cuando unas explosiones aparecieron cerca de su lugar.

"… ¡[Corte Dimensional]!..."

Zesshi al verse atrapada no tuvo más remedio que usar un ítem.

"… ¡¿Qué?!..."

Todos los hechizos habían sido absorbidos por lo que parecía ser una pequeña joya escarlata que estaba en una de las manos de Zesshi.

Mientras el desconcierto se apoderaba de Ains; Zesshi una vez más arremetió contra el Rey hechicero.

"… ¡[Corte Real]!..." Recito Ains agitando su mano hacia Zesshi, pero esta uso [Aceleración de Flujo] y esquivo fácilmente la magia de Ains.

"… ¡Uah!..." Ains se quedó estupefacto, ella estaba muy cerca de él; tanto que podía sentir su respiración dificultosa; además de ello su sonrisa maníaca así como la intención asesina que desprendía hacían que los restos de la humanidad de Ains temblaran sin cesar.

Y antes de que recitara otro hechizo ella con una sonrisa maníaca uso una habilidad única que era su carta del triunfo.

"… [Filo Onir]..." Recito con voz calmada, fría y sin emociones.

El cuerpo de Ains fue atravesado por lo que parecía ser una especie de lanza azulina, a pesar de ser un no-muerto que no sentía dolor por más de un segundo; Él lo sintió como una tortura, tanto su cuerpo físico como su ser fueron envueltos por una brisa helada que carcomió cada parte de él. Era lo más parecido a congelarse lentamente por dentro.

El no tardo en alejarse de Zesshi usando [Tele transportación], y con una respiración dificultosa – que no debería ser posible en un esqueleto – uso varios hechizos de protección mientras miraba con cuidado a Zesshi.

"… ¡¿Qué hiciste?!..." Grito mientras se recuperaba lentamente del estado.

"Parece que te afecto, bueno después de todo fue hecha para cazar heteromorfos…aunque funciona mucho mejor en no-muertos" Dijo Zesshi mientras dibujaba un arco con su guadaña que al parecer dejo rastros de signos luminosos.

 _¿Runas?..._

"… [Activado]…" Dijo Zesshi mientras diferentes haces de colores alcanzaban el cuerpo de Ains.

 _¡Maldición! Ella no me dará tiempo para responder, supongo que debería pelear cuerpo a cuerpo._

"[Magia maximizada: Remolino Gravitatorio] "Recito Ains mientras que usaba [Tele transportación] para huir lejos.

Zesshi esquivo fácilmente la magia y fue directamente hacia Ains mientras utilizaba algunas artes marciales.

 _Ella es muy rápida…es casi tan rápida como Shalltear, demonios tengo que darme prisa._

"… [Arte Marcial] [Impulso] [Armadura Reforzada] [Instinto salvaje] [Intuición]…"

(¿Desapareció?...No, maldición ¿Cuántos más va seguir huyendo?)

Mientras fruncía el ceño empezó a buscar nuevamente por todo el lugar, pero no encontró la figura del Rey Hechicero. Ella frunció el ceño mientras seguía buscándolo con impaciencia.

"…Demonios…"

Ella frunció aún más el ceño mientras descendía sobre el bosque debajo de ella.

"… ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿No abras escapado, verdad? El Soberano de una nación escondiéndose de una pequeña niña, menudo Rey terminaste ser…" Dijo Zesshi burlándose de Ains mientras buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de este.

"…Lamento la tardanza…" Dijo una voz que provenía detrás de unos árboles.

Zesshi inmediatamente blandió la guadaña de dónde provenía el sonido, pero fue detenida por un cetro grueso de color abedul y aunque pareciese realmente frágil, no era así. Después de todo, estaba compuesto con materiales provistos de YGGDRASIL.

Zesshi al ver como su ataque había sido detenido fácilmente por este cetro, arremetió con muchos más ataques que fueron bloqueados por el cetro.

Uno por la derecha, otro por la izquierda, uno más en forma diagonal, otros quince ataques más cargados de una fuerza bruta colosal chocaron contra el cetro color abedul que los seguía bloqueando.

El sonido que emitía el choque de las dos armas una y otra vez con mucha habilidad, hacía parecer que ambos estuvieran componiendo una melodía.

"…Interesante, no tenía idea de que fueras hábil con el manejo de armas…" Dijo Zesshi mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el bastón del Rey Hechicero.

Nuevamente empezó por la derecha a la vez que intentaba usar algunas tácticas para acercarse más a Ains; quien seguía manteniéndola a raya.

"No lo era en un principio, pero debido a ciertas necesidades era realmente necesario. Aunque hay un sujeto que realmente me supera por mucho en este campo…" Dijo Ains mientras bloqueaba una y otra vez la guadaña de guerra de Zesshi.

Los meses de entrenamiento como vanguardia habían dado frutos, él estaba siendo capaz de contener a una luchadora profesional que tenía una fuerza bruta muy por encima de él. Y Aunque se la catalogara como más débil que él, en términos de poder Puro; realmente era una contrincante de temer. Incluso le estaba causando más problemas que Shalltear, su cálculo así como el uso de ítems en momentos exactos hacían que ella ganara la ventaja.

 _Un enfrentamiento PvP; consiste en estudiar a tu enemigo, sus ítems mágicos, equipamiento así como sus clases y razas son determinantes a la hora de obtener la victoria. Si uno conoce mucho más a su contrincante más fácil le será vencer, pero en cambio cuando uno no conoce nada de su oponente…realmente es una apuesta; todo se decide en base a la estrategia y recopilación de datos durante el enfrentamiento._

Ains a pesar de estar perdiendo en un inicio, poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de las tácticas que usaba así como información sobre sus ítems mágicos. Lo cual haría que sus posibilidades de victoria aumentaran, y por supuesto el esbozo de un plan para tratar con ella.

El debería usar la debilidad de esta niña para obtener la victoria.

"…Supongo que estas interesado en el ¿verdad?...Momon"

Ella al escuchar la mención de dicho sujeto, hizo que su atención se desenfocara.

 _Lo sabía._

Ains rápidamente busco una abertura y ataco. Lo cual provoco que el cuerpo de Zesshi retrocediera. Sus pies arrastraron tierra que fue desgarrada del suelo.

(¡Mal nacido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!)

"¡Aun no es suficiente! " Ains no perdió el tiempo y siguió atacando, uno tras otro sin dejarla descansar. Uno por la derecha…otro más por la izquierda, y así intercalándolo entre ambas manos para conseguir una mayor destreza del arma.

"¡No te creas la gran cosa! ¡Montón de huesos!" Gruño Zesshi mientras seguía bloqueando con su guadaña de guerra el cetro de Ains que no dejaba de buscar huecos en la defensa de Zesshi sin parar.

Ella se estaba hartando así que uso un arte marcial concretamente [Fortaleza Impenetrable].

Ains ataco justo en el momento que se activó, pero en vez de provocar daños al cuerpo de Zesshi. Solo consiguió que el bastón rebotara como si de un metal duro se tratase.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Ains perdió la guardia así como su defensa que había mantenido, lo cual no pasó desapercibido Zesshi que contra-ataco ferozmente.

 _¡Maldición!_

"¡[Muro de Huesos]! " Recito Ains, creando una columna incontable de esqueletos frente suyo que lo separo de Zesshi por unos instantes; no hace falta decir lo que sucedió luego.

"¡[Redentor Divino]!" Conjuro Zesshi mientras destruía por completo la columna de incontables esqueletos con su fuerza colosal. De una de sus manos se pudo ver lo que parecía ser una especie de espada corta que poco a poco crecía hasta convertirse en una lanza gigante que atravesó el cuerpo de Ains. Su cuerpo sintió el dolor por unos instantes.

El rápidamente respondió antes de que Zesshi siguiera su ataque feroz, pero esta vez con un arma mágica.

"¡Eso no es todo! ¡[Jabalina de Fuego]! "

Y como recito, una lanza apareció de la nada envuelta por llamas salvajes. Haciendo que Zesshi retrocediera varios pasos atrás inútilmente ya que de todas formas la había alcanzado.

"….¡AAHHH!..."

Ella dio un grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que Ains conjuraba a otra de sus armas para seguir la contienda.

"¡Aun no! ¡[Viento Njörth]! "Rugió Ains nuevamente, a la vez que invocaba a otra de sus armas mágicas; esta vez una oleada agresiva repleta de varios ventarrones hicieron mella en la armadura de Zesshi.

Ella recibió completamente los ataques de Ains y este al parecer no se detendría, por lo que uso un artículo de los Seis Grandes Dioses.

"¡Maldito! "

"[Activado: Santo Sepulcro]"

Tras recitar las palabras, una barrera invisible cubrió su cuerpo completamente disipando así los hechizos que yacían sobre ella; sin embargo, no era eterno por lo que cargo rápidamente hacia el Rey Hechicero.

"¡[Arte Marcial] [Aumento de Fuerza]! "

Y otra vez mas uso un arte marcial con el que nuevamente choco armas contra el Rey Hechicero, pero este fácilmente la desvió y en lugar de atacar con el cetro, lo hizo con magia.

"¡Muy lenta!… [Magia Maximizada: Mil Lanzas de Huesos]…"

Y como si se tratara de un brote en masa; unas mil, dos mil, no, incluso eran muchas más. Aparecieron por toda la extensión alrededor de Zesshi que la miraba como su objetivo.

(¡Che!)

Zesshi chasqueo la lengua mientras daba unos pasos atrás y ponía su mano contra el suelo.

"¡[Muro Sefiroth]! "

Una luz blanca cubrió toda la figura de Zesshi, logrando así que las miles de lanzas blancas fueran reducidas a simple polvo.

"… ¿Por qué no peleas? El Gran Rey Hechicero le teme a una pequeña niña ¿realmente eres tan grande como dicen? O solamente eres un fanfarrón o tal vez solo un cobarde que se quedó sin sus aduladores…después de todo, quien podría culparte por ser el último de todos" Dijo Zesshi burlándose a viva voz, mientras se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

 _¿Qué? ¿Ella lo sabe? No, eso es imposible_.

La guardia de Ains bajo, pero inmediatamente fue re establecida. Aunque en el fondo siguiera dudando sobre si era cierto o no.

"…No caeré en tus provocaciones, además no eres tan molesta como mi subordinaba…"

Esas palabras molestaron a Zesshi haciendo que mordiera el anzuelo de Ains.

"…Ohh… ¿En serio? Me gustaría conocerla…por supuesto si la derroto, la matare…" Dijo Zesshi mostrando una cara nada linda, que desprendía un claro disgusto.

 _La tengo… ¡Es ahora o nunca!..._

"… ¡Vengan mis fieles siervos!..." Proclamo Ains levantando los brazos, lo cual desconcertó a Zesshi que noto a los innumerables números de Caballeros de la muerte que emergían de los bosques así como algunas gárgolas que parecían emerger de un portal oscuro desde el cielo nocturno.

Ella estaba acorralada, seguramente alguien seria abrumada por esta cantidad de seres que venían en masa; pero ella no era cualquier ser. Ella era el legado de los Seis Grandes Dioses.

"Así que te esconderás detrás de un montón de huesos y piel putrefacta, que lamentable Rey terminaste por ser…" Dijo Zesshi con un tono burlón, mientras se abalanzaba contra la horda de Caballeros de la Muerte y Gárgolas que la atacaban sin parar.

Empezó por un caballero de la muerte que se le acercaba por la retaguardia, luego otro por la izquierda que arremetía contra ella.

"...Que molestos…" Gruño Zesshi mientras empezaba por asestar otro golpe a un caballero de la muerte que se le acercaba por la derecha, y varias gárgolas que se le acercaba por la parte posterior de Zesshi fueron convertidos en simples pedazos de carne putrefacto.

"¡WOOAAHH! " El grito salido de las mismas fosas del Tártaros resonaba por la gran extensión de árboles, ahuyentando tanto a animales como monstruos por igual, después de todo, este no-muerto que se encontraban en este lugar así como las decenas que seguían viniendo hacia su inevitable destrucción, aullando tras ser destruidos.

Hacían que los sentidos de los seres vivos se agudizaran y que en sudor frio recurriera toda su espina dorsal. Todos los seres vivos deberían temer a estos emisarios de la muerte que daban aullidos de "dolor", y sin embargo; había un ser humano que le estaba haciendo frente como si de cortar carne de cerdo se tratase.

Con una sonrisa maníaca y una risa desquiciada destruía a cada Caballero de la Muerte con suma facilidad.

"¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡ ¿ESO ES TODO?! "

Los caballeros de la muerte iban hacia su destrucción como ovejas yendo al matadero mientras que las gárgolas apenas y eran oponentes para Zesshi, que sin siquiera percatarse de ellas las reducía a simples trozos de carne podrida como si de unas moscas se tratasen.

"¡ RAWHOOA! " "¡ROAAAH!" "¡WOAAAH!"

Los chillidos de las bestias salidas del averno se escuchaban por todo el bosque, y aún seguían escuchándose más y más; y aunque claramente lo que más temor debería causar serían los emisarios de la muerte, no fue así. La figura que destrozaba a los caballeros de la muerte como si de papel se tratase, era mucho más aterrador que todos estos muertos vivientes juntos. Esa figura tenía una sonrisa morbosa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos estaban inyectados en el éxtasis de la batalla, mientras que una carcajada psicótica brotaba de sus cuerdas vocales.

"¡HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA! ¡HA-HA-HA-HA! "

"¡VAMOS! ¡ ¿ESO ES TODO?! ¡[LUZ SAGRADA]! "

Unos 20 caballeros de la muerte más eran reducidos a cenizas mientras que otras 30 gárgolas eran reducidas a trozos de carne putrefacta.

Si estas cosas estuvieran vivas, seguramente el bosque estaría empapado en sangre así como decorado con los múltiples órganos de los masacrados.

 _Ella es sorprendente, se encargó fácilmente de los caballeros de la muerte. ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar su poder?_

Ains recordó las palabras de la mujer con la que había luchado mano a mano hace ya tiempo.

"… _ **Eso sería casi imposible…después de todo ese lugar está custodiado por el monstruo de la escritura negra…"**_

…

 _Ya veo, así que hablaba de ella…puedo entender porque sería imposible si quiera tocar algunos de los ítems de los Seis Grandes Dioses. Su poder está casi al nivel de Sebas aunque eso sea solo una mera evaluación improvisada, pero de todas maneras es muy poderosa para que pueda derrotarla sin algún soporte. Así que…_

"Esto debería ser suficiente…" Murmuro Ains mientras la cúpula mágica cubierta por toda su área superficial del domo con varios textos o escritos; que eran inentendibles.

La luz blanca que emitía la cúpula era radiante al punto de que parecía que la noche se esfumaba rápidamente como la espuma. Su brillo característico llamo la atención de Zesshi que seguía arrasando con la infinidad de caballeros de la muerte y gárgolas que seguían apareciendo sin cesar.

(¿Qué es eso?) Se preguntó mentalmente, mientras que ese domo seguía iluminando el cielo nocturno.

"¡[Caído]! "

* * *

El ruido de una antorcha siendo metida a una piscina se pudo oír estruendosamente por toda la zona. El sol se manifestó en la tierra tiñendo los alrededores de blanco, consumiendo y devorando vorazmente todo alrededor de su área de efecto. La extrema temperatura carbonizo completamente todo a su alrededor.

Lo antes considerado como una extensa arboleda hermosa, rebosante de vida y luz ahora no era más que un desértico paramo oscurecido. El sol que había estado antes desapareció en un instante como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, pero la carbonización del área aún se podía ver. Los colores rojizos intensos delimitaban su área de efecto. Y en el centro de ese campo de efecto se encontraba la figura de una pequeña semi-elfa; herida gravemente, con quemaduras por todo la extensión de su cuerpo yendo desde las más leves como lo eran las partes que cubrían su armadura y yendo hasta las más graves, lo cual eran sus manos así como una parte de sus brazos y piernas. Su rostro increíblemente no sufrió daños, y en su lugar un yelmo de color negro azabache fue calentado a tal temperatura que desapareció como si de partículas de polvo se tratase; y dejando así al descubierto su rostro adolorido y agonizante.

(¡Maldición! Ahora lo recuerdo, eso era un hechizo del onceavo nivel)

La magia que superaba a la del décimo nivel; la magia de onceavo nivel era un arma mortal y ella lo había olvidado por completo e incluso la había ignorado, sepultando así toda posibilidad de victoria. Ella se estaba maldiciendo con todo su ser por ser tan ingenua; sus dientes rechinaban como si de una armadura siendo cortada se tratase. El odio intenso que se tenía era tal que felizmente recibiría mil latigazos para compensar su obvio error.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"

Ella grito con todas las fuerzas que le podía ofrecer su muy lamentable cuerpo que yacía tendido en medio de una tierra carbonizada. El dolor que sentía su cuerpo no era nada comparado con la ira que sentía por si misma al haber sido tan descuidada.

Ella definitivamente quería probar la derrota, pero no de esta manera no de una forma tan lamentable y estúpida.

Mientras seguía maldiciéndose una y otra vez, la figura del Rey Hechicero se acercó a su muy lamentable cuerpo; su mirada triunfante le disgustaba a Zesshi. Él estaba ahí con su imponente caminar y porte majestuoso, característico de monarcas mientras en su mirada estaba claramente la frase "Realmente lamentable ". Esa mirada hizo aumentar más su ira mientras que intentaba levantarse, lo cual obviamente agudizo el dolor de su cuerpo tan chamuscado. Sin embargo, eso no importaba; si ella pudiera asesinarlo en este mismo instante sería perfecto aunque en realidad a ella le importaba poco o nada, vencerlo este estado.

Las quemaduras que yacían marcadas en su cuerpo, ardían y cremaban su piel; chisporroteando y desprendiendo un olor a carne quemada. Los sonidos de dolor que producía Zesshi eran claramente las de un animal que no podía darse por vencido ante su cazador.

"… ¡M-Maldición!..." Dijo mientras veía como la piel se desprendía de sus manos como si de plástico se tratase, el intenso dolor que recorrió su cuerpo hizo que soltara un lamentable grito. "¡AHHH!...¡Maldito! " Gruño tratando de olvidarse del dolor mientras trataba de erguirse para mirar la asquerosa imagen del Rey Hechicero que se acercaba como si estuviera buscando la presa que había caído en la trampa.

El frió viento que soplaba la noche no hacía más que agudizar el dolor de Zesshi que lo reprimía ferozmente.

"... ¡Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown! ¡¿Asesinaras a una niña?!..." Grito con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo; y aunque pareciese que quisiera salvar su vida; no era ni por mucho algo así ya que solo lo estaba haciendo para molestar aún más al Rey Hechicero.

Además como un no-muerto tendría piedad de un ser vivo, era claro que su locura ya estaba alcanzado su punto más álgido.

El no respondió nada y siguió caminando lentamente hacia ella, que de una forma lamentable trataba de mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo. Su armadura había desaparecido por completo; sin embargo, su guadaña de guerra aún estaba intacta que Zesshi usaba como pilar para poder mantener su equilibrio.

"… ¿Te gusta ver sufrir a los demás, verdad?..." Dijo Zesshi mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, a la vez que los trozos de piel caían como simples telas al suelo.

Ella dio un chillido silencioso tras sentir como su piel se caía a trozos de su cuerpo.

"…Dime... ¿Cómo se sintió que mataran a tu propia subordinada?...Y no fue ni más ni menos que otro de tus subordinados..."

Ella siguió provocándolo más y más, mientras que de las heridas brotaba sangre que goteaba como si de un caño malogrado se tratase.

"…Momon El Héroe Oscuro, mato a una de tus subordinadas y ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo mataste? No, no, decidiste cobrar venganza. En el fondo no eres más que un humano cobarde, Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown…"

Ains no se inmuto a las palabras de Zesshi y finalmente estuvo tan cerca de ella que podía tocarla con esas manos huesudas.

Y respondió con una voz fría a todas las acusaciones de Zesshi.

"…Si, decidí cobrar venganza por la muerte de mi hija; Momon solamente era un aventurero más que busca seres más fuertes a los que enfrentar, después de todo, así son los aventureros"

Ains miro fijamente a Zesshi con esos puntos rojos, examinando la cantidad de daño que había recibido así como el HP y MP que le quedaba. El resultado fue: HP en rojo cerca al 1, MP completamente agotado; prácticamente ella estaba derrotado o muerta si lo quería Ains.

Sin embargo, el no quería matarla después de todo era el producto de una generación de cardenales que infundieron odio y venganza en una pequeña niña que apenas y conocía sus orígenes de los cuales siempre se avergonzaba.

"…Decidí cobrar venganza porque lastimaron a uno de mis subordinados, sin embargo, el causante principal de dicho suceso fue la Teocracia Slane y los altos mandos" Dijo mientras sacaba de su espacio de bolsillo, lo que parecía ser una manta blanca.

"… ¿Y? ¿Ellos ya están muertos?..." Dijo Zesshi en un tono sarcástico.

"No, la muerte es una piedad que solo le es otorgada a solo unos pocos…Ellos sufrirán tanto como lo hice yo, y en cuanto a la escritura negra supongo que ya deberías saberlo…"

Ella se rió entre diente mientras que su cuerpo perdía completamente el equilibrio y se desplomaba.

"…Pero…" Dijo Ains con una voz paternal, una voz mucho más calidad provenía de un ser frió.

Un suceso que seguramente estaría escrito en los cuentos más fantásticos de un loco. La voz del Rey Hechicero hizo que Zesshi sintiera un pequeño revoloteo en su estómago.

"…Concedo piedad a los que se rinden y me juran lealtad…"

Ella jamás lo aceptaría, nunca más estaría a las órdenes de alguien más, no sería más el instrumento de destrucción masiva. Ella intento zafarse de las garras del Rey Hechicero, pero la fuerza ya empezaba a dejar su cuerpo.

"…Sin embargo, estoy seguro que no querrás eso, después de todo, siempre has vivido como un instrumento de los altos mandos; No te obligare a que seas mi subordinada…" Dijo con voz cálida mientras el sacaba tres botellas pequeñas que contenían un líquido rojo, morada y azul.

"…Y tampoco dejare que mueras…"

 _(¿Qué?)_

El Rey Hechicero vertió el primer frasco en la boca de Zesshi que rápidamente sano sus heridas más graves, consiguiendo así que la fuerza de su cuerpo regresara.

 _(¿Por qué está haciendo esto?)_

Ella no lo entendía, ¿Por qué estaba curando al enemigo? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué razones había? Si uno lo hacía entonces fácilmente seria asesinado por el otro.

Ella simplemente abrió y cerró la boca desconcertada mientras veía con esos ojos fijamente al Rey Hechicero.

"… ¿Por qué?..." Mientras murmuraba eso, Ains la dejo lentamente en el suelo y uso otra pócima de color morado, la cual vertió completamente en todas las quemaduras de Zesshi.

"…Estas en un estado, lo suficientemente estable para que puedas sobrevivir…" Dijo Ains mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ella se miró todo su cuerpo, sus manos, brazos, piernas; todo estaba en perfecto estado. Lo único que aun seguía en su ser, era la fatiga del combate. Pero además de eso, ella estaba curada.

 _(No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué lo hizo?)_

Ains quien estaba de espaldas dio unas últimas palabras antes de irse.

"…No te obligare, será tu decisión…"

Y con esas palabras el hechizo [Vuelo] hizo su efecto.

Las palabras del Rey Hechicero la marcaron como si se tratase de una marca de nacimiento, ¿Qué estaba sintiendo ella? No lo entendía. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera en toda su vida; y lo más importante ¿Qué iba hacer? Si lo que el Rey Hechicero era cierto entonces, la teocracia slane estaría prácticamente muerta. Ella quería vengarse de su padre y encontrar a un sujeto poderoso con el que procrear, pero ahora todo eso parecía tan superficial.

Los motivos que eran como hilos que movían su cuerpo a manos de un titiritero, habían sido cortados por una tijera invisible. Una tijera que le dijo "Elige tu camino ".

Ella seguiría pensando sobre esto muchas más veces de las que si imaginaria, pero ahora. En este momento al menos debería desaparecer; ya que si seguía en la teocracia slane o en las cercanías. Ella seguramente sería encontrada por el Platinum Dragón Lord.

Y así ella emprendería un viaje que la llevaría a encontrar las respuestas a las dudas que seguirían aumentando en su mente. Y Una tras otra se resolverían, pero también una tras otra brotarían como flores.

"... ¿Qué debo hacer?..."

* * *

El mundo era frágil al igual que un bote lanzado hacia el bravo mar; podría ser fácilmente destrozado ya sea por los mismos navegantes o por las tormentas tan feroces que azotaban el mar provocando que aquella balsa estuviera a punto de hundirse. ¿Fuerzas naturales o Monstruosidades? ¿Qué eran estos seres que provocaban que el mundo quisiera romperse? ¿Por qué existían? ¿De donde provenían? ¿Qué pasaría si dos de estos seres se encontraran? ¿Qué le pasaría al mundo?; cualquiera tendría una respuesta clara sin siquiera pensarlo. Estas fuerzas colosales acabarían con la pequeña balsa que era el mundo. Después de todo, que eran ellos comparados con estas monstruosidades.

Cada siglo dicen que un tifón o una bendición caen sobre la humanidad, dos caras de una misma moneda; El mundo de los humanos era basado en la mera suerte siendo ellos daño colateral o los benditos, por los "jugadores".

Estos seres denotados como "jugadores" eran considerados como existencias divinas, moldeadores del mundo o destructores del mismo. Y también existían sus descendientes los cuales heredaron su poder así como el equipo divino que trajeron consigo, algunos de ellos al igual que sus predecesores eran una calamidad o una bendición. Hasta la actualidad eran pocos los que sabían de estos seres, así como el poder que ostentaban.

Y los que lo sabían eran recelosos con los movimientos de estos, un ejemplo era la Teocracia Slane que habían confinado a estos dentro del país para poder usarlos como cartas de triunfo para una posible aparición de estos seres llamados "jugadores"; o sino también para usarlos como armas para las posibles incursiones de los países semi-humanos cercanos.

La pérdida de uno solo de estos seres era un golpe duro hacia el poderío nacional del país, y debido a que estos siempre iban por misiones donde la muerte era una probabilidad tan alta, se les pedía que su ritmo de reproducción aumentara.

Los dos celestiales o semi-dioses que estaban despiertos dentro de la Teocracia Slane aún no habían escogido a sus parejas.

Eso era un problema, si estos no tenían un descendiente entonces se perdería la línea de sangre de los dioses.

Ellos –Los cardenales– a pesar de saber que era muy probable que la sangre de los dioses se perdiera y con esta la esperanza de la humanidad; no se quedaron a ver como su mundo era tomado por una bestia negra sino que en cambio se pusieron a toda marcha, con el poco físico que les quedaba, a planear una salvación una pequeña luz blanca en la inmensa oscuridad que se avecinaba. Ellos, después de todo, eran los encargados de proteger la humanidad.

Tenían que sembrar la semilla para la salvación de la humanidad; Sus vejestorios cuerpos no fueron impedimento para que ellos cumplieran con su deber sagrado.

Era de noche y la ciudad era bulliciosa así como lúgubre, las personas que venían con carrozas de diferentes ciudades cercanas así como aldeas; estaban imbuidos con el temor en su ser. Sus ojos hablaban por si solos de lo que posiblemente habían visto. La gente que aun residía dentro de la Capital "Kami Miyako" se mostró solidaria, y ayudaron a las pobres almas de estas personas así como sacerdotes calmaban el miedo de su ser.

Y al igual que cualquier niño o niña curiosa, "ella" también miraba por la ventana de la capilla como miles de hombres, mujeres y niños venían agitados así como asustados. Ella vio a todo tipo de personas correr a ayudar a esta pobre gente; y como le habían enseñado en el templo debía ayudar a los más necesitados. No importara con que cosa, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo, y con esa idea en mente se bajó de la pequeña pila de cajas, que había usado como banquillo para mirar por la cornisa de la ventana, y corrió directamente hacia donde estaba la madre superiora. La cual estaba sumamente ocupada usando el hechizo de [Corazón de León] en muchas de las mujeres que habían sigo guiados hacia este lugar para calmar su ánimo.

La madre superiora era una experta en el uso de la magia, muchos la consideraban un prodigio así como un tesoro mismo del templo; pero aun así un mago siempre tiene un límite de hechizos que podría lanzar y en el caso de la madre superiora no era excepción.

Se veía un poco agitada y cansada, pero siempre parecía contenta con su trabajo; lo cual hizo que su admiración aumentara aún más.

Ella no era ninguna impertinente y tampoco una chiquilla insistente, por lo que se acercó lentamente hacia la madre superiora lentamente sin molestarla.

"…Madre Superiora ¿Quiere que le ayude?..." Dijo con voz inocente y una sonrisa tímida.

"Oh…no es necesario, nosotros los adultos debemos encargarnos de esto…" Dijo la anciana madre superiora con una sonrisa maternal.

"…Esta bien…" Dijo con voz triste.

La anciana no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón y decidió encargarle un asunto en lo que ella podría ser bastante útil.

"…Tanya..." Dijo la anciana con voz débil, pero audible. Lo que causo que en el rostro de la niña se dibujara una sonrisa traviesa.

"… ¿Si?..." Dijo volviendo a su estado anterior mientras volteaba su cabeza lentamente.

La anciana no pasó desapercibido esa actitud, pero en lugar de molestarla hizo que soltara una carcajada desde el fondo de su corazón.

"…Cielos siempre haces lo mismo, bien…entonces ¿Puedes traerme algunos ungüentos de la bodega?..."

La niña simplemente se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa amplia y responder con un "Si" mientras se alejaba a toda prisa hacia donde estaba la bodega.

"…Cielos, ella nunca cambiara esa actitud…Me gustaría verla crecer más tiempo, pero mi tiempo es muy limitado…" Murmuro la anciana mostrando una sonrisa maternal.

Se volvió a ver hacia las mujeres que habían acudido al templo; la anciana sentía un desgarrador frio recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que se acercaba a estas mujeres. No tenía idea de lo que habían visto, pero era seguro que era realmente aterrador.

Mientras se levantaba de su asiento, una mujer joven se le acerco portando un morral abultado.

"…Madre Superiora aquí esta lo que me pidió ¿Esto bastara?..." Dijo la mujer preocupada.

Rápidamente la anciana reviso el morral y asintió; aunque lo hizo claramente se notó la preocupación en su rostro.

Esto no era mucho, pero era todo lo que tenían, después de todo, así el comercio se vio limitado los últimos meses y como era de esperar también había escasez de hierbas medicinales así como materiales para manufacturar las pociones para la recuperación de mana.

"…Repártelo rápidamente, aún hay muchas personas que necesitan ser atendidas…" Dijo la anciana con voz firme, entregándole nuevamente el morral.

La muchacha no perdió tiempo y se fue corriendo a repartir las pociones donde estaban los demás clérigos.

La anciana cansada se sentó nuevamente sobre su lugar, esperando a que traigo los ungüentos la pequeña.

"…Aparte de estados de ánimo graves también hay heridos, ¿Cómo es que pudo suceder esto? ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo los cardenales?..." Dijo La anciana molesta mientras veía todo el lugar.

Estaba repleto de personas con quemaduras leves y graves, así como otras que habían enloquecido y unas cuantas que habían perdido parte de su cuerpo. Y a pesar de que la magia podía curar todo eso, no se daban abasto debido a que el MP no era infinito y los clérigos no eran suficientes para tratar a todas estas personas que seguían viniendo desde todos los lugares del país.

"… ¿Cómo es que esa villa no está siendo afectada?..." Dijo molesta la anciana al recordar la pequeña ciudad que se había formado a las afueras de la capital "Kami Miyako".

El lugar era prospero en comparación con la capital, esto se debía a la mercader que lideraba un partido político en contra de la forma de gobierno de la teocracia slane.

Sus proyectos que había dicho en público fueron se podrían resumir en dos puntos: Primero, cambiar por completo la forma en que era regida el gobierno siendo solamente mandada por ciegos aduladores que solo hacían que el país decayera aún más, yendo de la forma Teocrática a una más de corte Imperialista que pondría al país como una potencia; Segundo, Abrir relaciones comerciales con los demás países incluyendo el Reino Hechicero que era una potencia económica para resolver la escasez de productos de primera necesidad.

Esta más que claro decir que esto no gusto nada a los templos quienes se verían gravemente afectados no solo en el poder político sino en el poderío militar, ya que, el país se partiría en dos como lo fue en el Reino Santo. Por el otro lado, los comerciantes vieron esto como una oportunidad de oro para tener un negocio viable; muchos de ellos financiaron a la casa Épsilon que recién había sido fundada como un punto de apoyo para obtener una mejor posición dentro del nuevo gobierno que se implantaría. Después de todo, el 47% de la población era partidaria de este movimiento.

En contraste los partidarios conservadores eran el 32% que eran todos los militares, que por cierto más de la mitad estaba confabulada con la casa Épsilon, mientras que el restante eran los clérigos y demás personas comunes. Por lo que se podría decir que el gobierno teocrático estaba condenado a caer. Y como era evidente esta casa impedía indirectamente que algunos templos se abastecieran con lo poco que les daba algunas aldeas y ciudades, como consecuencia el aumento de partidarios de la casa Épsilon aumentaba.

Las ciudades que estaban alrededor estaban divididas en dos, causando algunas riñas así como desorden público; y por si no fuera poco ahora un dragón caótico tocaba la puerta de la teocracia.

"…Aun no es tarde Madre Superiora…" Dijo la voz de un anciano.

La anciana inmediatamente reconoció la voz y lentamente se paró e hizo una reverencia sutil.

"… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?..." Dijo la anciana con sumo respeto.

"…Necesito verla ¿Dónde está? " Dijo el anciano.

La anciana no quería decirle ya que sabía lo que significaba eso. Sus dientes rechinaban con ira, pero era su superior así que simplemente asintió e hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

El anciano disimulo no haber notado eso, y aunque él lo explicara estaba claro que aun así no disminuirá siquiera un poco la hostilidad de la anciana. Así que simplemente la siguió con paso ligero.

Había llegado ya a la bóveda con paso rápido; ahora ella estaba buscando los ungüentos que deberían estar por algún lugar de esta habitación enorme.

Y como una niña no podía alcanzar todos los lugares, así que uso una pila de cajas de madera para revisar cada estante en busca de los ungüentos medicinales que le había pedido la madre superiora.

"… ¿Dónde estará?..." Murmuro para sí misma mientras revisaba una caja que tenía un montón de pergaminos.

Tras ver que tampoco estaban ahí, se bajó de su pequeña pila de cajas con cuidado y se fue a buscar a otra estantería.

"…Bien…" Dijo con voz infantil mientras debajo caer su pequeña pierna sobre el piso.

Mientras se limpiaba el sudor y miraba hacia arriba, un foco se prendió en su mente.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recordé! "Dijo con alegría mientras corría hacia la estantería que estaba en el fondo.

"¡Lo encontré! " Dijo la niña mientras abría una pequeña puerta cerca de la pared.

Ella rápidamente saco la bolsa de cuero que estaba dentro y se lo cargo en la espalda.

La mochila era ligera y práctica, algo que concordó muy bien con el tamaño y peso de la pequeña.

"Bien…debería ir de una vez, no quiero que la madre superiora se esfuerce mucho más…" Dijo la niña con voz alegre mientras salía con paso rápido hacia la puerta de la bóveda.

Antes de que ella abriera la puerta, apareció la madre superiora con un rostro fiero como si estuviera tratando de reprimir su ira.

La niña inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué ponía ese rostro? ¿De qué estaba enojada, La madre superiora? ¿Se había tardado mucho? ¿Y si lo hizo, debería disculparse? Esas preguntas invadían la mente de la pequeña que agarraba con fuerza el morral en su espalda; después de todo, ella –La madre superiora– una vez fue parte de la escritura de la Agua Clara y como tal irradiaba un aura tenebrosa cuando se encontraba en guardia frente a un enemigo.

"…Madre superiora ¿Hice algo malo?..." Dijo la niña agachando la cabeza para dejar de ver esos fieros ojos.

La madre superiora al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente intento calmar a la pequeña.

"…Ah, lo siento mucho Tanya…no tenía nada que ver contigo…no tengas miedo ¿sí?" Dijo la anciana volviendo a su habitual sonrisa maternal, lo cual disipo todo el miedo de la niña. Logrando así que ella tomara la mano de la anciana.

"…Bien, entonces Tanya tengo que presentarte a alguien importante…" Dijo la anciana como suma seriedad, a lo que la niña escucho atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

Y tras escuchar el pequeño relato de la anciana, la niña se puso seria y respondió firmemente con un "Si", lo cual resultaría muy ameno para alguien que quisiera eso, pero en el caso de la anciana hizo que dentro de él sintiera una punzada directa a su corazón. Tal vez la frase "Se me rompió el corazón" sería lo más adecuado en este caso.

"…Entonces madre superiora, ¿Dónde está?..."

Ella a pesar de que no quería que esto sucediera y que incluso ella haría todo lo posible para que ella escapase, no podía. Después de todo, era solo su egoísmo lo que condenaría a la humanidad, pero aun así.

Esta anciana la había criado desde pequeña, el cuido como si se tratase de su propia hija e incluso ella la había dado ese nombre; quería verla crecer pero era obvio que su edad no se lo permitiría. Así que al menos quiso verla crecer hasta donde su edad se lo pudiera conceder, ese era su deseo más grande; ahora se la quitaban, se la arrebataban de los brazos.

Eso era mucho más desgarrador que la condena de la humanidad, pero como reflexiono antes solo era un deseo egoísta suyo.

"Por aquí…" Dijo la anciana agarrando esa pequeña mano y llevándola hasta un pequeño santuario que se encontraba dentro de la catedral.

La catedral del Dios del Agua era ciertamente enorme, lo suficiente para albergar a mil personas. Era muy hermosa, los vitrales que adornaban sus paredes tenían las imágenes del dios del agua así como varios candelabros que colgaban del techo, dando iluminación con el hechizo [Luz continua]. Y aunque era al igual que sus homólogos, lo que la hacía realmente sobresaliente era una cámara especial que se encontraba en el lugar más recóndito de la catedral, llamado por todas las generaciones de cardenales como "El Ojo del Dios del Agua".

Esta cámara estaba repleta de agua y con varios símbolos mágicos alrededor dando a entender que esta cámara era mágica.

El Cardenal de la Tierra se encontraba actualmente en este lugar, y aunque él no tenía la autoridad moral para mandar sobre las demás sectas; no podía permitirse perderse si quiera un segundo de tiempo. Después de todo, ella era la última salvación que podría tener la humanidad, y aunque habían considerado a Zesshi como su última carta del Triunfo; no era algo seguro que ella terminara sucumbiendo ante el poderoso ser que había irrumpido el lugar más sagrado y protegido de la Teocracia Slane.

Así que no tenía más opción que hacer esto. Él no quería que esta niña cargase con el peso de salvar a la humanidad o ser su guardián, ya que, como habían aprendido de la historia. Tal vez terminaría igual o peor que Zesshi Zetsumei.

"…Esto realmente es desastroso…" Dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la cámara, viendo la majestuosidad de la criatura que estaba encerrada dentro de la cámara.

"Esto debería ser suficiente para que puedan sobrevivir si llega a presentarse alguna emergencia, aunque dudo mucho que lo necesite…pero uno nunca sabe lo que pueda suceder…" Dijo mientras que sacaba de su túnica un cristal de sellado.

A la vez este mismo, se iluminaba con una tenue luz azul extrayendo al ser que estaba dentro de la cámara.

"…Raymond-sama, ya estamos listos…" Dijo un hombre mayor saliendo de las sombras, él tenía el aspecto de un guerrero de miles de batallas; con los brazos abultados así como una sonrisa pícara. Él era el antiguo segundo escaño de la escritura negra, y como tal poseía una fuerza de clase Héroe aunque cabe decir que no rendía como lo había hecho en su juventud, después de todo, tenía unos 42 años.

"…Así que ese es un elemental de agua… ¿Esta seguro?..." Dijo el hombre mientras veía como el cristal lentamente apagaba su luz.

"…Si, aunque me duela hacerlo…no tenemos más opción, dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que podrán esconderse?..." Dijo mientras veía el cristal que contenía a uno de los guardianes más poderosos de los Seis Grandes Dioses.

"…Unos 7 meses como máximo, será más que suficiente para que podamos desaparecer de la vista del Reino Hechicero…" Dijo mientras el hombre le daba una sonrisa salvaje como diciendo "Yo me hare cargo".

El anciano simplemente asintió e igualmente respondió con una sonrisa fiera.

"Ya deberían estar llegando en unos instantes… ¿El carruaje está listo?..." Dijo el anciano mientras le entregaba el cristal al hombre.

"Si, en cuanto llegue partiremos de inmediato…"

Mientras decía esas palabras el chirrido de una puerta se pudo escuchar junto con los pasos pesados de una anciana y los ligeros de la pequeña que tenía los ojos llenos de luz.

Era claro que estaba ansiosa, a pesar de querer aparentar todo lo contrario.

Ambas figuras se acercaron lentamente e hicieron una reverencia.

"…Aquí esta Raymond-sama…" Dijo la anciana haciendo una seña para que la niña se presentarse.

Ella sin una pizca de atrevimiento dijo rápidamente su nombre así como la función que desempeñaba dentro del templo.

Ambos hombres dieron una sonrisa satisfactoria y explicaron rápidamente el asunto a la pequeña. Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento por este gran honor que le habían dado los cardenales.

Los adultos al ver la cara de felicidad de la pequeña sintieron que una lanza atravesaba su corazón, pero tenían que guardárselo para ellos mismos. No tenían que mostrar tan siquiera alguna pizca de tristeza o dolor, después de todo, no podían teñir el mundo lleno de colores de la pequeña con las inevitables pinceladas oscuras de la realidad.

"…Entonces Raymond-sama ¿Cuándo partiré?..." Dijo la niña alegremente con entusiasmo.

El encontró difícil pronunciar las palabras, pero al final las dijo.

"Esta misma noche, te escoltaran unas 3 personas incluyéndolo "Dijo Raymond mientras hacia una seña al hombre, que inmediatamente inclino la cabeza.

"Por favor siéntase segura con nuestra escolta…" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"… ¡Wow! ¡Es genial! Madre superiora tendré mi propia escolta…" Dijo la niña que había perdido el control y tiraba de las prendas de la anciana, quien solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa falsa que pudo pasar desapercibida por la pequeña.

"…Bueno entonces no debemos perder tiempo ¿verdad?..." Dijo Raymond mirando hacia el hombre.

"…Así es, entonces ¿quiere venir?..." Dijo el hombre arrodillándose cerca de la niña y dándole una sonrisa.

"¡Si! …" Dijo alegremente, pero inmediatamente su voz se tornó de otro matiz.

"…Pero quiero pensarlo…"

Las sonrisas falsas así como el mundo de rosa que intentaban pintar para la pequeña se derrumbaron, dando lugar al verdadero ser de cada uno de ellos tras las palabras de la pequeña.

"…Quiero tiempo, después de todo, este lugar es mi hogar…esta es mi única familia…" Dijo la niña mirando directamente a los ojos de la anciana con una sonrisa amplia y abrazando la cintura de la anciana.

"…Los quiero mucho, no quiero alejarme de ellos sin antes tener despedirme de ellos…sin antes ver sus rostros por última vez, los amo a todos…" Dijo la niña poniendo más fuerza al abrazo que le daba a la anciana.

La anciana no pudo contenerse más y agarro con fuerza al cuerpo de la niña, mientras las lágrimas caían como cascada de sus cuencas. Su cuerpo tan arrugado no pudo producir los sonidos que naturalmente saldrían en estos momentos, pero eso no fue impedimento para notar como se derrumbaba la anciana.

"…Yo también te quiero mi pequeña Tanya…" Dijo la anciana con su voz habitual, mientras dejaba caer un mar de lágrimas.

La pequeña siguió agarrando fuertemente la cintura de la anciana.

Raymond y el hombre, solo pudieron ver la escena con dolor; las lágrimas en los hombres eran escasas, pero eso no significaba que no compartían la tristeza de la pobre anciana que estaba perdiendo a su única hija.

"…Tanya no hay tiempo, debes irte…" Dijo la anciana agachándose hasta los ojos de la niña y agarrándola de los hombros.

La niña al ver el estado de tristeza y dolor que estaba dibujado en el rostro arrugado de la anciana, casi cae en llanto.

"Pero…"

Sin embargo, la anciana cambio esa expresión a una sonrisa fuerte.

"…Yo les diré a todos Tanya, no te preocupes…estaremos rezando para que vuelvas sana y salva…" Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa maternal y los ojos rojos.

"…Madre…"

Ella por un momento pensó en rechazar la oferta del cardenal, pero…

"…Rezaremos por tu regreso Tanya…"

Esas palabras tan firmes y seguras, hicieron que su corazón se calentara y tomara una decisión que cambiaría al mundo…para siempre.

 _ **N.A./: Hola chicos, uff...por fin lo termine y debo decir que me resulto muy complicado escribirlo. Estuve escribiendo una y otra vez, hasta obtener este producto final. Estoy satisfecho con esto y terminado esta capitulo se viene el ultimo. El comienzo de un conflicto que muchos seguramente lo estaban esperando; y créanme que pondré todo de mi para hacer que este primer enfrentamiento entre dos países sea épica.**_

 ** _Por cierto me estaban diciendo que ponga separadores y pues resulta que cuando lo subo todos los separadores son borrados por la pagina. Gracias por informármelo en los comentarios, y también había un usuario que dijo que Zesshi se quedara,...pensandolo bien eso haría que el país de huesitos sea prácticamente invencible (a ojos de los demás países) y también que su personaje no se desarrollara mas allá de una simple loca, y usuario que quiere esto por favor aun no prendas tu antorcha virtual. Zesshi seguirá topándose con Ains solo que estará disfrazado de Momon y pues ...tendrás tu final feliz. O algo así xD._**

 ** _Gracias por todos los lectores que siempre ven la pagina una y otra vez para ver mi capitulo, realmente me hace feliz ver que algunos reclaman a toda voz su capitulo semanal jajaja. Seguiré con esto si hay mas apoyo por parte de ustedes, nos vemos hasta el próximo domingo chicos. Espero con ansias sus comentarios :D._**


	20. Capitulo 5 - parte 1

Capítulo 5: LAS PRIMERAS CHISPAS DE UN CONFLICTO.

Parte 1:

… _ **El viento trae los gritos…**_

 _ **...de la guerra...**_

… _ **los restos del pasado marcan la tierra...**_

 _ **...una vez más es asediada por conflictos…**_

… _ **Los tambores de guerra cantan...**_

 _ **...los alaridos de la muerte...**_

… _ **Los héroes se alzan para desafiar al destino…**_

… _ **Y llevar a sus hermanos a la guerra…**_

… _ **Humanos, Elfos, Semi-Elfos…**_

… _ **Semi-humanos, Heteromorfos…**_

… _ **Una vez más…**_

… _ **Van ciegamente hacia su destino…**_

… _**Se enfrentan nuevamente a la sombra…**_

… _ **Que amenaza con consumirlo todo y a todos…**_

… _ **Y Una vez más…**_

 _ **...Las mareas de la oscuridad al igual que antaño**_

… _ **Provocaran la muerte de miles de razas…**_

… _ **Bajo el fiero manto de su Tiranía…**_

* * *

¡UOHH! ¡ADELANTE!

Rugió uno de los miles de semi-humanos que conformaban el pequeño ejército de avanzada de la Alianza de Países del Continente Central.

Entre sus filas había al menos 30 mil Hombres-Lagarto, 25 mil Ogros, 40 mil Centauros, 20 mil Hombres-Bestia, 60 mil Goblins. Este ejército era solo el 5% de las fuerzas totales que conformaban la alianza de países, y aunque sonara descabellado cada uno de ellos portaba una armadura encantada hecha de una aleación de Mitril y Oricalco.

La formación del ejercito visualmente se veía como el cuerpo de un ave; a la cabeza de estaban las tropas que causarían más daño como lo eran los Hombres-Bestia junto con Centauros. A las alas estaban los Hombres-Lagarto, Ogros y Goblins; divididos en 4 sectores en cada ala con igual cantidad de efectivos en cada grupo. Además de ellos también contaban con artilugios de asedio que constaban de 5 mil catapultas y 2 mil arietes con los cuales se les facilitaría la tarea de tomar la ciudad; y así tener un puesto de avanzada para la invasión a gran escala de los ejércitos de la Alianza. Ellos serían el primer sacrificio para consolidar la esperanza de miles de razas que inevitablemente perecerían en un intento desesperado de derrocar al Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown.

Miles y Miles de semi-humanos marchaban hacia la Ciudad Fortaleza Re-Asenaru, en un intento lamentable de invadir al Reino Hechicero y poder derrocar a su Rey. Y así poder librarse del enemigo que lo consumiría todo en una marea de muerte incesante.

Aunque más tarde se darían cuenta…que…

…La muerte...

...es inevitable…

* * *

Era de tarde y La ciudad de Re-Asenaru estaba más bulliciosa que nunca; el tiritar de las armaduras metálicas resonaba en millares por toda la ciudad. Los gritos de los soldados se mezclaban entre el bullicio del chocar de las armaduras; unos corrían trayendo cajas y cajas hacia los puestos principales a la vez que muchos otros más se juntaban en las entradas principales. Los soldados se preparaban para defender su nación con todo su ser,

Las calles de toda la ciudad estaba repletas de soldados que corrían hacia las puertas, tras el resonar de la campana de la ciudad que anunciaba la inminente llegada del ejercito de semi-humanos hacia sus tierras; amenazando con destruirlo todo a su paso.

Todos corrían con todas sus fuerzas a las puertas donde se daría la defensa; y a pesar de estar yendo prácticamente a morir, no sintieron temor en sus corazones sino un sentimiento de patriotismo. Ellos, todos ellos, creían en la Reina después de todo los había encandilado con su apariencia tan pura, angelical y bondadosa; su creencia en tal persona se acentuó aún más cuando se dieron los cambios más grandes en el país. Yendo desde la purga total de los nobles quienes en su afán de poder, llevaron al declive de este; causando así que la mitad de la población del Reino muera por hambruna mientras que la otra mitad se masacrara por el ideal de algún noble que le prometido recompensas.

La Reina les había dado una despedida digna de héroes, y un discurso que los avalentó aún más. Lucharían con todo su ser para defender el país que gobernaba aquel pétalo de rosa tan hermoso, así como a su familia y sus seres queridos. Después de todo, ella –La Reina– los estaba llevando a una era de prosperidad.

No permitirían que se les arrebatase su futuro, todos se dirigían a sus puestos con sus armas enfundadas en sus cinturas.

Unos a la puerta Noreste, otros a la puerta Este y un conjunto más de soldados a la Norte.

Las tres puertas que daban a la ciudad fortaleza "Re-Asenaru" estaban fuertemente reforzadas con acero para evitar que el ejército de semi-humanos entrase y acabase con la primera línea de defensa que eran estas puertas. Cada una de ellas tenía al menos 30 mil efectivos, muchos de ellos eran infantería ligera; mientras que unos cuantos eran los denominados luchadores marciales. Eran pocos, sin embargo, en una lucha tan feroz eran una significativa ayuda para aquellos que no pudieran usarlos. Las tres puertas estaban marcadas con tres letras; la primera puerta ubicada al Noroeste tenía la "C", la segunda ubicada al frente de la ciudad y la que contaba con más efectivos tenía la letra "A", la tercera y última ubicada al Este recibió la letra "B".

"¡Traigan más cajas! ¡Necesitamos más! " "¡¿Aún no ha llegado el cargamento?!" "¡Todos a sus puestos!" "¡Necesitamos a magos por aquí!" "¡¿Dónde están las ballestas?!" "¡¿Traigan más acero?!" "¡Necesitamos más madera!".

Esas eran algunas de las voces que resonaban entre la infantería del ejército del Reino Re-Estize.

Mientras tanto el Cuartel General recién instalado a unos 600 metros de las puerta Noreste, a 400 de la Norte y a 800 de la Este. Se reunían varios de los oficiales al mando del Ejército, de entre ellos; dos figuras resaltaban por encima de todos.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello teñido de color azul, de complexión musculosa testimonio de la fuerza que ostentaba así como una mirada fiera digna de un espadachín talentoso, como lo era Brain Unglaus. El equipo completo que poseía eran los 5 tesoros del Reino Re-Estize, algo que jamás se habría pensado confiárselo a un plebeyo como él; sin embargo, La Reina le había confiado estos artefactos debido a sus habilidades como guerrero.

Y aunque él era el centro de atención de muchos, también lo era un joven prometedor. Él era alguien común entre los ciudadanos, nada fuera de lo normal. No tenía dotes especiales como Brain Unglaus; ese era el pensamiento que todos habían tenido al principio. Después de todo, este joven se había convertido no solo en un general de alto calibre, sino que también en el escudo del Reino. Si el Reino Hechicero tenía a Momon El Héroe Oscuro como símbolo, el Reino Re-Estize tenía a Climb "El Blasón del Reino".

Su complexión musculosa encajaba muy bien con la armadura que portaba, brillaba con luz propia haciendo que los tesoros del Reino quedasen como un simple adorno, ya que, esa armadura desprendía un aire de fuerza y poder. En su cintura estaba enfundada una espada larga de dos manos; en su mango estaba una joya verde que la hacía llamativa.

Ademes de ellos estaban otras tres figuras, ellos eran los generales a cargo del ejército del Reino Re-Estize; el primero tenía una mirada sagaz parecida a la de un zorro así como una actitud fría y calculadora, haciendo pensar a muchos soldados que tramaba un sinfín de conspiraciones a sus espaldas; aunque la realidad fuera todo lo contrario. Él era Riban Chret un antiguo general de una de las casas más influyentes en el país, Los Pespea. A su edad de 30 años aún conservaba su juventud así como la labia tan pulida a lo largo de su vida.

Con su voz galante como la de un noble y fría como el hielo, dio inicio a la reunión por la defensa del Reino.

"…Entonces empezamos con la reunión de hoy…" Dijo mientras desenrollaba un mapa de las cercanías en la mesa que estaba frente a él, junto con varias piezas hechas de granito. Había al menos 24 de ellas; y cada una estaba tallada con una forma en específica, como lo eran varios caballos, varios peones así como unas figuras bestiales que representaban al ejército semi-humano.

"…Creí que nunca volvería a ver esto…" Dijo Brain como recordando algún hecho pasado.

El hombre simplemente asintió mecánicamente mientras que ponía unos 2 caballos cerca de la puerta Norte, a la vez que ponía unos peones más en las entradas de las demás puertas. Y las figuras que representaban a los semi-humanos eran colocados cerca de las montañas a 5 km del Fuerte.

"…Con esto debería estar bien; no puedo asegurar que mi estrategia funcione así que pediré sus aportes asimismo les recuerdo que esta batalla es el epíteto de la Guerra por venir; así que será mejor que todos entreguen su corazón y alma a esta batalla"

Y con esas palabras mecánicas y frías; cada uno empezó a dar su aporte.

"…Tengo entendido que los magos estarán ausentes en esta batalla ¿cierto?..." Dijo Peseto, un joven de 23 años, y uno de los generales encargado del ejército principal; así como ser el encargado de las provisiones de los soldados y el respectivo orden de estos.

"Así es, el Reino no tiene magos y tampoco el gremio de aventureros quiere que entren en el conflicto por lo que su intervención en esto es nula…" Respondía la voz mecánica.

"…Ya veo, entonces…" Dijo el hombre mientras se agarraba el mentón y empezaba a maquinar en su cabeza alguna idea que podría ayudarlos.

"…Los ítems mágicos podrían servirnos, por lo que se dé parte mía; ha llegado cargamento en grandes cantidades por parte del Reino Hechicero a nuestras arcas…" Respondió el tercer general que había estado viendo el tablero con interés, Él era Eretor Tifisfan un antiguo comandante del Ejército Real; con una edad de 43 años se le empezaban a notar arrugas por todo su cuerpo así como su cabellera antes rubia experimentaba una decoloración en varios puntos de su cabellera. Su voz era áspera y grave, una adecuada para un general.

"…Oh, no tenía idea de eso… ¿Cuándo fue que llego ese cargamento?..." Dijo Brain con una mirada inquisidora al general.

"…Según tengo entendido; Su majestad, nos hizo llegar el cargamento hace solo unos horas…" Dijo el hombre sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo.

Brain simplemente arrugo la frente e hizo una seña para que le entregase el rollo.

"Es un mensaje de parte de la Reina, el sello aún no ha sido roto; según el mensajero nos indicó que debería abrirlo Climb-san…"

Climb quien estaba fuera de la conversación, se quedó perplejo con tales palabras.

"…Él tiene razón, el sello es auténtico…bueno es de esperarse…" Dijo Brain mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por su rostro.

Climb entendió esa sonrisa y quiso nuevamente hacerle saber su postura, pero eso era algo que no se podía permitir en estos momentos; por lo que simplemente acepto el rollo.

"…Bien entonces si me permiten, lo leeré en voz alta para todos los presentes…"

" _ **A todos los presentes dentro de esta sala, por favor tengan en cuenta que lo siguiente es solo una mera suposición. No es necesariamente cierto que esto suceda; sin embargo, es mi deber como Monarca avisarles de la posible llegada de guerreros de alto calibre de los países del Norte. En consecuencia me veo en la obligación de reforzar más el grueso de nuestro arsenal con estas nuevas armas. Esta no es una guerra simple, en este momento se disputa nuestra soberanía como país. Ustedes mis más grandes generales guíen con Fortaleza, Honor y Valentía a nuestros soldados en esta guerra que se avecina, la supervivencia del Reino depende de ustedes Valientes Guerreros…"**_

…

…

"…Y con eso termina…" Dijo Climb mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba prolongadamente.

Los Tres Generales así como Brain Unglaus y Climb, sintieron una pesada carga sobre sus hombros; después de todo, las predicciones de la Reina en su mayoría eran acertadas por lo tanto se tomaban como verdades absolutas.

Riban no fue la excepción, aunque realmente no se notaba en ese rostro de póker sin emociones.

"…Bueno ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente estas nuevas armas?... ¿Pueden traer algunas?..." Dijo Riban mientras se volteaba a ver a Peseto.

"…Por supuesto, me encargare de traerlas…" Dijo Peseto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la sala.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraban varios guardias, a quienes ordeno que trajeran el cargamento recién llegado.

"…Con eso debería bastar, hasta que lo traigan sigamos con el plan trazado…" Dijo Peseto mientras se volvía a mirar la mesa.

"Estoy de acuerdo, el poder de las tropas semi-humanas de por si es abrumadora por lo que un aumento de nuestro armamento no creo que haga una diferencia…" Dijo Riban con su característica voz monótona.

"…Quiero creer que esto haga que nuestras probabilidades aumenten…" Dijo Eretor con pesadez.

"No puedo descartar la probabilidad de eso, pero primero debemos centrarnos en como vencer sin dichas armas…no pongamos toda nuestra esperanza en esas armas…" Dijo Riban con solemne voz y les daba una mirada fiera a todos los generales al mando que estaban dando por sentado que iban a perder.

Brain quien vio esta actitud, no disimulo su sonrisa irónica hacia Riban. Quien al parecer no se dio cuenta de su mueca.

"…Si tienes razón, bueno entonces ¿Dónde nos quedamos?..." Dijo Eretor.

"Tenían que dar sus aportes en cuanto a la formación que estoy planeando, y como dije en un principio espero que todos pongan su corazón y alma en esta batalla…" Respondió Riban.

"Lo entendemos Riban, bueno entonces…quiero saber una cosa…" Dijo Eretor acercándose a uno de los peones en el tablero.

"… ¿Qué cosa?..." Dijo Riban con voz mecánica, casi tratándose de un robot.

"Bueno…esta formación es defensiva, y por lo que veo no parece que tengamos oportunidad de contra-atacar si se acercan demasiado los semi-humanos…" Dijo Eretor moviendo tres peones a tres posiciones distintas.

Puso uno cerca de la ladera Este, y los otros dos los puso a los dos extremos de la puerta.

"…Ya veo, un ataque en pinza…pero… ¿Cómo pretendes que funcione?..."Dijo Riban analizando la nueva formación.

"Simple…tenemos algunas máquinas guardadas en unos almacenes viejos, y aunque estos sean viejos aún deben poder estar a plena condición…" Dijo Eretor mientras sacaba una nueva pieza de su chamarra y lo ponía a 2 cm de donde estaba la puerta Norte.

"¿Artillería?... ¿Estás seguro?...Su uso es exclusivamente para asedios, no podemos garantizar que sean efectivas…" Dijo Brain mientras veía la pieza hecha de granito, y con forma de una pequeña catapulta.

"…Brain-san puede que parezca así, pero su uso exclusivo se debe a que hay defensores en las torres…y en cambio en esta situación nosotros somos los que defenderemos la fortaleza; además no tenemos efectivos a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo tanto, me gustaría probar un nuevo artilugio que estaba diseñando durante estos días…" Dijo Eretor mientras sacaba un pequeño rollo, que parecía tener los diseños de una máquina.

"…No sabía que eras un ingeniero Eretor….Uhm…Esto es interesante, no había visto algo así…incluso entre los más ingeniosos de nuestros arquitectos, nadie se había ideado esta cosa…bueno y que es lo que hace exactamente…"Dijo Riban con suma atención al diseño de la maquinaria.

"…No es algo nuevo Riban, un enano me enseño sobre maquinas cuando viaje al Reino Hechicero…" Dijo Eretor con entusiasmo.

"…Así que eso paso, bueno no te entusiasmes Eretor…aun debes contarnos su funcionamiento…" Dijo Peseto.

"…Así es, aunque ya había visto algo así antes…solo que en forma de miniatura…"

Bromeo Brain mientras cogía la pequeña figura con forma de catapulta.

"…Bueno entonces empezare a explicar cómo funciona…" Dijo Eretor mientras extendía el rollo con el diseño, pero fue interrumpido.

" *Tock!" *Tock!*"

Resonó afuera de la sala. Peseto ordeno que ingresaran, y unos 3 soldados cargaban una caja enorme de medio metro de ancho y, uno y medio de altura.

Los soldados al parecer tenían problemas para cargarla, debido al sudor que desbordaba de su frente así como la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo físico.

"…Déjenlo cerca de ahí…" Dijo Peseto mientras señalaba a una pared cercana.

"E-Entendido" Respondieron los soldados cansados.

Los soldados dejaron la caja apoyada sobre una pared cercana y se marcharon inmediatamente.

"… ¿Qué diablos contienen esas cajas?..." Dijo Eretor sorprendido al ver a los soldados esforzarse al máximo por cargar dicha caja.

"…Pronto lo sabremos, Peseto ábrelo…" Dijo Riban con una voz autoritaria.

Este simplemente suspiro y soltó una risa como si estuviera tratando de decir "Como usted diga, jefe".

Peseto no se tardó y abrió la cubierta de la caja con una palanca que estaba cerca.

"…M-Maldición, esto está demasiado atorado…" Gruño Peseto que estaba tratando de abrir la caja.

"Vamos a ver lo que eres, déjaselo a los profesionales" Dijo Eretor con voz áspera y gruesa.

El viejo utilizo toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba y logro abrir la caja.

"¿Ves? Así se hace…" Dijo Eretor tratando de molestar al joven Peseto.

El joven simplemente se rasco la cabeza y asintió ante la intimidación de Eretor.

"… ¿Son armaduras?..." Dijo Climb sorprendido al ver el interior de la caja.

"¿Ah? ¿Armaduras dijiste?..." Dijo Eretor con el ceño fruncido.

"…Incluso hay espadas, ¿Qué significa esto?..." Dijo Climb mientras cogía una espada del cajón.

Brain también sostuvo una y la analizo detenidamente.

"No son simples armas y armaduras, por alguna razón siento que esto es mucho más resistente que nuestras armaduras…" Dijo Brain probando el filo de una espada, cortando la pared con la espada.

El resultado fue…

…Inesperado.

"… ¡¿Q-Que?!..."

Dijeron todos al unísono mientras veían como la pared que había sido reforzada una y mil veces a lo largo de los años, ahora no era más que añicos.

Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron, eso nunca lo habían visto venir ni en sus sueños más enloquecidos.

Brain inmediatamente sostuvo la espada y la examino por todos los lares y encontró una pequeña y diminuta inscripción que estaba forjada.

Dicha inscripción relucía como una mancha roja palpitante.

"…E-Eso… ¡¿F-Fue magia?!..." Dijo Eretor aun en shock mientras se acercaba para ver de cerca la espada que sostenía Brain Unglaus.

"¿Qué demonios?... ¿Cómo es que la Reina pudo obtener esto?..." Dijo Riban aterrorizado.

"…H-Había visto esto antes, en el Reino Hechicero…" Dijo Peseto mientras veía la inscripción en el cuerpo alto de la espada.

"… Ese Reino sigue dando de qué hablar, realmente sorprendente…" Dijo Eretor mientras sostenía otra espada.

"Sé que la carta decía que provenían del Reino Hechicero, pero ¿Por qué nos proveerían de esto? " Dijo Climb viendo toda la caja.

"…Tengo entendido que el Reino es vasallo del Reino Hechicero, pero aun así…proveernos de esto no creo que sea algo barato…no con esta cantidad en una sola caja…" Dijo Riban arrugando la frente y cruzándose de brazos.

"…Si, concuerdo, Peseto… ¿Qué piensas?..." Dijo Eretor mientras dejaba el arma en el cajón.

"Bueno como sabrán el ejercito del Reino Hechicero consiste en no-muertos principalmente…"

"Así es, incluso cuando fui nunca los vi portar este tipo de armas…" Dijo Eretor.

"…Si…" Dijo Riban monótona-mente.

"…Bueno supongo que han escuchado de los aventureros del Reino Hechicero… ¿verdad?" Dijo Peseto.

"Uhm…he escuchado de ellos cuando fui al Reino Hechicero, pero nunca vi a uno…" Dijo Eretor chasqueando la lengua.

Todos en la sala entendieron la molestia del anciano, ya que, se les había prometido muchas cosas a cambio de ser parte del estado; sin embargo, cuando llegaban y se internaban dentro del gremio. Nunca más volvía a saberse de ellos o sobre su paradero, en cierta manera se pensaba que muchos habían sido masacrados; aunque eso no explicaba porque seguía habiendo más y más aspirantes a Aventurero del Reino Hechicero.

"…Bueno dado que todos tienen esas caras, debo suponer que piensan mal del gobierno…"

Todo quedo en silencio, y Peseto fue penetrado por miradas inquisidoras.

"…Lo que sucede es que…"

Peseto aún tenía sus miradas, así que trago saliva antes de decirlo.

"Los aventureros poseen estas armas y más, según se…el gobierno les provee de dicho equipamiento debido a las condiciones duras a las que deben enfrentarse cuando se sale a explorar el mundo…"

La tensión disminuyo un poco, pero no tanto como para maquillar su odio.

"…Si es eso, entonces… ¿Dónde están?...lo recalco una vez más, no vi a ninguno en el Reino Hechicero…" Dijo Eretor presionando más al muchacho.

"…E-Eso se debe a que están en etapa de entrenamiento, Eretor-sama…" Dijo Peseto casi titubeando.

"…Si eso es verdad, ¿Cómo sabes de estas armas?...Ellos están cerrados al mundo y nunca se han mostrado e incluso estas armas son algo desconocido para el público en general…" Dijo Riban aumentando más la presión sobre él.

"…Y-Yo…B-Bueno…"

Él estaba tartamudeando ya no podía mas con la presión que estaban ejerciendo ambos.

Y en su rescate llego Brain quien hasta ahora estaba fingiendo esa mirada filuda.

Se acercó lentamente por el costado y toco su hombro.

"…Creo que es hora de que les digas todo, no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo…"

Las miradas de Riban y Eretor se volvieron más hostiles tras escuchar esas palabras. Ya que como cualquier persona normal, uno dudaría de las intenciones de alguien que aparece de la nada, sin explicación alguna se convierte en general y como para rematarlo es un prodigio.

"…Brain-san…Sabe que yo-"

Climb quien hasta ahora seguía viendo la conversación aumento más la presión sobre él.

"Renner-sama lo permitió, así que no hay nada que temer"

"Si además nos viene mucho mejor tus habilidades…" Remato Brain.

El ya no podía escapar, no tenía más opción que revelar su identidad.

"…Bien entonces…Riban-sama y Eretor-sama lamento haberles mentido hasta ahora…" Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia profunda.

Ambos solamente suspiraron ante la disculpa del joven y le indicaron que prosiguiera.

"Lamento haber mantenido en secreto esto en todo momento, pero yo soy un aventurero del Reino Hechicero…en realidad se me ha encomendado documentar todos los sucesos de este enfrentamiento…" Dijo aun agachando la cabeza.

Eretor dejó caer una carcajada al oír su revelación, y Riban solamente suspiro como si se hubiera quitado un peso encima.

"…Lo sabía, desde la primera vez que te vi muchacho…me llamo la atención tu trabajo tan meticuloso. Así que si eras un aventurero, aunque considerando que tienes el cuerpo de un palillo dudo que seas un guerrero…un explorador o mago tal vez…" Dijo El viejo Eretor.

"... ¿Eh?...Entonces… ¿todos lo sabían?..." Dijo el muchacho boquiabierto.

"…En cierta manera podría decirse que sí, aunque él fue el último en darse cuenta…" Dijo Riban mirando de reojo a Eretor.

"Bueno si ya terminamos esta cháchara sería bueno que nos dijeras todo…Peseto…" Dijo Eretor con una sonrisa bestial.

Tal acto, hizo que el muchacho inconscientemente retrocediera.

"E-Entendido…" Dijo tartamudeando.

"Así es, bueno entonces… ¿Qué son exactamente estas inscripciones, Peseto?..." Inquirió Brain.

"…Ah ¡S-Si! " Respondió Peseto mientras se volvía a ver las espadas que estaban en el cajón.

"…Se les llaman "Runas", es un arte antiguo practicado por los enanos de las cordilleras Arzelisia. Hasta donde sé, su potencia podría equipararse con hechizos de nivel cuatro aunque eso varié dependiendo de cómo se use"

"…Uhm…escuche de las armas rúnicas en el Imperio alguna vez, no me imagine que fueran tan poderosas…ahora, al menos, puedo saber porque costaban tanto y porque era que había una subasta por solo una pieza de armamento rúnico…" Dijo Eretor mientras sacaba otra espada con otra inscripción en la envergadura.

"…Bueno entonces si estas armas son tan potentes deberíamos usarlo para cambiar la marea a nuestro favor…que opinan Brain-san, Climb-san…" Dijo Riban mientras veía por el reojo a Peseto.

"…Estoy de acuerdo además tenemos a alguien que sabe de estos artilugios… ¿verdad? " Dijo Brain volviendo su mirada hacia Peseto.

"Si, tu guía nos servirá mucho muchacho…tu eres el más experimentado…" Dijo Eretor.

"E-Entendido… pero el cargamento solo alcanzaría para unos 2 mil soldados a lo mucho…" Dijo Peseto.

"Eso es más que suficiente…aunque también cambiara nuestro plan para la defensa de este fuerte…" Dijo Riban moviendo nuevamente las fichas de la mesa.

"…Debemos conseguir a dos mil guerreros de élite…" Dijo Eretor arrugando la frente.

"Nos las arreglaremos anciano, por ahora tracemos una nueva directriz…Riban-san ¿Tienes algo?..." Dijo Brain viéndolo por reojo.

"…Mas o menos, me gustaría que me ayudasen ambos Brain-san, Climb-san…"

"…Por supuesto…Peseto tu también deberías ayudar, eres un prodigio en muchas cosas espero que también lo seas para la guerra…" Dijo Brain con una sonrisa feroz.

"…Si, entendido Brain-san…"

* * *

El Imperio Baharuth, la primera nación en agachar la cabeza ante el Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown. Muchos de sus ciudadanos no se inmutaron ante dicho suceso; después de todo, no importaba si todo seguía como estaba.

El Emperador Jircniv Rune Farlord El NIx, a pesar de ser un vasallo del Rey Hechicero aún tenía el apoyo del pueblo. Y aun se le respetaba como Emperador, la carga que siempre lo mantenía ocupado había descendido drásticamente tras convertirse en vasallo del Rey Hechicero.

Y ahora con el país yendo a un ritmo mucho más acelerado que antes y con un avance sin precedentes, su júbilo aumentaba cada vez más.

Aunque aún le siguiera agobiando los pequeños grupos de clérigos y soldados que protestaban para que el Imperio se librase del Reino Hechicero.

Él siempre decía: "Díganle a su majestad que quieren separarse de su gobierno"; y se terminaban las revueltas, pero aun así seguían proliferándose por todo el país como ratas.

Este era un día como otros muchos, en la oficina revisando papeleo que podría hacerlo sin gastar una sola pizca de neurona.

"…Bien, eso es todo por hoy; Alteza…mañana proseguiremos con los demás asuntos…" Dijo Vermillion recibiendo los documentos de la mano de Jircniv.

Jircniv por primera vez se sentía dichoso cuando menos, tenía menos trabajo y por consiguiente tiempo para su pasatiempo favorito.

"…Bien entonces debería dirigirme al coliseo, hay muchos buenos combates últimamente…" Dijo con voz jovial mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Majestad, su amigo ha estado últimamente muy activo en el coliseo… ¿Desea verlo?..." Dijo Baziwood con un tono informal.

"Así es, escuche que ha estado en racha así que quería ir a comprobarlo yo mismo…" Respondió Jircniv.

"…Así que es por eso que ha estado frecuentando el coliseo, su sola presencia hace que miles de personas asistan…según me indica el organizador, que las ventas para ver los combates han aumentado…" Dijo Vermillion viendo algunos documentos que estaban en una pared del salón.

"Alteza, ¿está bien para usted no poner atención a los asuntos de las demás naciones?..." Dijo Baziwood, siguiendo la mirada de Vermillion.

"…Debería concernirnos dado que tenemos algunas fronteras con algunos semi-humanos, pero dudo mucho que el Rey Hechicero permita que nuestro país sea atacado por los semi-humanos…" Dijo Jircniv observando el mapa que se encontraba adherido a la pared de su oficina.

"…El estado de Kamassus y el Reino Draconico son los principales amortiguadores si sucede una invasión a gran escala por los semi-humanos…" Dijo Baziwood.

"…Si, pero con el Rey Hechicero como nuestro protector sería fácil rechazarlos; además él ya ha enviado a su espada para tomar el Reino Draconico…" Dijo Jircniv con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"…Alteza, ¿Cree que esos rumores sean ciertos?..." Dijo Vermillon preocupado.

"…Un poco al menos, después de todo, ese monstruo es imprevisible…además aunque eso no fuera cierto. No cambiara nada "Dijo JIrcniv dirigiéndose a la salida con paso lento.

"…Tiene razón…" Dijo Vermillon, mientras Jircniv se acercaba a la salida.

En ese momento Vermillon recordó algo importante que debía comunicarle a su Emperador.

"M-Majestad espero un momento…"

Jircniv fastidiado volteo para verlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Falta algo más? "

"¡S-Si! Es con respecto al asunto del que estábamos hablando…"

"¿Uh? Bueno entonces que sea breve…" Dijo Jircniv dirigiéndose a un mueble que estaba cerca para sentarse.

"…Entendido…" respondió Vermillon sacando un rollo de su bolsillo.

"Bien entonces comenzare…"

 _ **Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown, Monarca del Reino Hechicero y Supremo Gobernante de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick; os hace llegar una invitación formal para acudir al Reino Hechicero en su función de Gobernante Vasallo, Emperador del Imperio Baharuth, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix.**_

 _ **El tema a tratar en esta reunión concierne a muchos países cercanos al Reino Hechicero, como lo es, la amenaza de los semi-humanos que se encuentran a puertas de nuestros Reinos.**_

 _ **Sabemos que es un viaje largo desde el Imperio Baharuth hasta el Reino Hechicero, por lo que hemos ofrecido un transporte aéreo en el cual podrá llevar a su séquito junto con sus allegados más cercanos. La reunión se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana.**_

 _ **Firma: Embajador del Reino Hechicero; Demiurge.**_

* * *

El Reino Santo del Roble, una de las naciones que más había sangrado a lo largo de los últimos años. La cantidad de humanos que habían muerto por el asedio del Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth eran incontables, muchos habían muerto por los semi-humanos y muchos otros más habían sufrido los horribles experimentos demoniacos; muchos de los que aun habían sobrevivido tenían estragos mentales que hicieron que muchos de ellos llegasen a suicidarse.

Esto afecto al Reino Santo del Norte quienes ya de por si tenían demasiadas bajas. Además de eso, el poder que estaba bien equilibrado fue roto tras la invasión de los semi-humanos y demonios. El Reino Santo del Norte perdió toda la influencia sobre el gobierno, mientras que el Reino Santo del Sur prácticamente ellos tenían todo el poder; sin embargo, el Rey Santo Caspond intervino en favor del Norte. Lo cual causaría que muchos de los nobles intentaran sacarlo del poder, incluso llegando a provocar que semi-humanos que estaban encerrados por estos llegasen a ser liberados para atacar la residencia de este. Poco a poco estos ataques se volvieron más descarados, causando así que una guerra civil esté a punto de estallar.

La población quienes no querían una guerra una vez más, se mantuvieron al margen de todo el conflicto aunque cabe decir que esto se reflejó en el Reino Santo del Norte. Ya que, como el sector más afectado por la invasión del Emperador Demoniaca Jaldabaoth eran los que más habían sufrido las desgracias de la guerra; muchos de ellos que fueron salvados por el Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown deseaban que el Rey Santo entablase relaciones con su Reino para que les provea apoyo, esto se vería como una causa de la difusión de una nueva doctrina ideológica por parte de muchos paladines y personas partidarias del Rey Hechicero.

La situación en la que se encontraba Caspond en esos momentos era critica, por un lado tendría que apelar a los intereses de los nobles del sur para no depender del Rey Hechicero; mientras que por el otro tenia a un aliado poderoso con el cual fácilmente podría reprimir a los nobles, sin embargo, dicha represión se vería afectada en una guerra civil. Aunque eso realmente no importaba, después de todo, el solo tenía que cumplir con su rol indicado.

El Reino Santo del Norte pronto se convirtió en una zona de adoradores fieles al Rey Hechicero, y con el paso del tiempo el partido político fundado por estos, logro obtener influencia dentro del gobierno; por supuesto con el respaldo del Rey Santo quien vio que no existían nobles que pudieran poner un equilibrio entre ambas partes.

Ese fue el colmo para todas las casas nobles así como la iglesia misma, no solo estaba permitiendo que el pueblo llano formase parte del gobierno, sino que incluso unos adoradores de un no-muerto (Seres que odian la vida) formaran su propia iglesia.

Entre tertulias de los altos funcionarios de la Iglesia, nobles y paladines; dejaron entre ver que el Rey Santo Caspond había perdido la cabeza, sin embargo, tenían que probar que esto fuera cierto o al menos provocar que este sufriera un "accidente" que lo vetara de sus responsabilidades como monarca.

Y como si el mundo les hubiera sonreído, pronto se supo de la muerte repentina del Rey Santo Caspond en su palacio. Ese fue el momento perfecto para tomar el poder y censurar a todos los herejes del Reino Santo del Norte; sin embargo, la gente del Norte vio esto como una conspiración del Sur y tras ver que estos tomarían el poder, se dirigieron a custodiar el palacio Real.

La capital para ese entonces estaba ocupada por una gran parte de guerrilleros del Reino Santo del Norte, y también por la tercera parte de las fuerzas de la orden palatina. Esa ciudad fue el comienzo de la lucha por el poder entre ambos bandos; Antes de la pelea muchas de esas personas se miraban hostilmente así como difamar sus verdaderos objetivos entre ellos.

Neia Baraja que para ese entonces era muy cercana al Rey Santo Caspond no pudo evitar sentir una impotencia enorme tras ver como un Rey quien al menos para ella, había tolerado de una manera amena e incluso apoyaba a una zona devastada. Además ella al igual que muchos otros pensaban una vez más que los nobles no se detendrían hasta obtener el poder para ellos, harían que el Reino Santo del Sur se beneficie mientras que el Norte siga en una ruina que sería atacada continuamente por los semi-humanos que habían sido dispersados.

Ella no permitiría eso, y se alzó en contra de los nobles junto con todo el Norte a sus espaldas. Por supuesto ella no tardo en encontrarse con Remedios quien solamente estaba ahí para eliminar a los malditos traidores que habían desertado de su fe para adorar a una criatura no-muerta que odiaba con todo su ser.

La batalla al principio fue desequilibrada, siendo Remedios quien llevaba la ventaja; sin embargo, pronto los papeles se invirtieron y Neia Baraja fue quien humillo, y derroto a Remedios Custodio "La paladín más fuerte del Reino Santo" o "Blanca" como se le reconocía.

Tras su derrota a ojos de todo el mundo, fue que se ganó la guerra civil tácitamente; ya que, al igual que uno necesitaba de una carreta para cargar alimentos era lo mismo perder a Remedios Custodio, uno paulatinamente se cansaría cargando con sus propios brazos todo el peso.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió, la nobleza así como el concilio firmo un armisticio de no agresión entre ambas partes. Aunque se firmara, ahora se tenía el problema de quien tendría que gobernar el estado; ya que, se había perdido el último vestigio de la casta Real.

Y entonces se concluyó formar un consejo formado por miembros elegidos por ambas partes, siendo este uno formado por 10 miembros; 5 por cada parte. A esto se le llamo la cámara Sacra Vekpoc. El Reino Santo ya no era lo que fue antes, y con los continuos ataques de algunos semi-humanos salvajes que entraban por el hueco de la muralla no tuvieron más opción que convertirse en estado vasallo del Reino Hechicero; y posteriormente anexándose a este debido a las continuas presiones de la Primera Ministro Albedo.

Ahora como un país anexado al Reino Hechicero muchos creían que su Reino estaba en manos del no-muerto; algo que alegro al Norte, pero que el Sur condeno.

La sorpresa que se llevaron varios nobles y altos mandos fue tal, que muchos de ellos se atrevieron a decir "Cielos, deberíamos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo".

Aunque eso no se podía decir del Concilio que en su afán fanático por sus Dioses condenaron a la nueva iglesia que adoraba a un no-muerto. Muchos de los nobles hicieron vista gorda a las presiones de la iglesia que poco a poco perdía poder sobre el gobierno.

En unos meses la influencia de la Iglesia para la adoración del Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown gano poder y con ello, las inversiones de los nobles para esta nueva empresa que prometía muchas ganancias a largo plazo ya sea como influencia o económica.

El país estaba reconstruyéndose poco a poco con el apoyo del Reino Hechicero, y esto se notaba más aun cuando la nueva iglesia crecía; causando que la Primera Ministro donara una cantidad significativa de bienes a esta iglesia. Pronto se convertiría en la iglesia principal del Reino Santo y con ello la fe de todos cambiaría.

Ahora con un Reino en reconstrucción y una paz venidera llena prosperidad, todos estaban con ojos relucientes y con ganas de trabajar para reconstruir a su país.

Los paladines una vez dirigidos por Remedios Custodio, ahora respondían a la voluntad de la iglesia así como a sus intereses. Muchos de ellos eran unos fanáticos en cuanto a su fe; por lo que la orden se le consideraba como la misma voluntad del Rey Hechicero. Y aunque su Dios era un no-muerto con una nueva forma de ver el mundo; era mucho más rentable que la de los Cuatro Grandes Dioses, ya que, en si era financiada por la primera ministro. Aunque eso fuera un secreto entre los altos mandos de esta iglesia, y por muy pocos nobles que tenían el visto bueno de la primera ministro.

A la cabeza de la iglesia estaba Neia Baraja representándola como su Pontífice, ella estaba en esa posición debido a sus actos Heroicos en la ciudad de Kalinsha así como ser la fundadora de esta.

La primera ministro así como la mayoría de los habitantes de Nazarick la tenían en aprecio, algo que nunca se había visto antes. Esta iglesia era muy frecuentada por muchos de ellos, y en el trayecto habían entablado conversación con Neia Baraja y la orden de paladines que dirigía.

Ahora ella junto con varios paladines de esta iglesia, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad que habían librado de los semi-humanos. Kalinsha sede de la nueva iglesia para la adoración del Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown estaba repleta de comerciantes, herreros, alfareros y muchas más profesiones. Los clérigos que residían en los templos de esta iglesia daban sus servicios de sanación a todo el que se uniera a esta iglesia, desplazando así a la antigua fe.

Neia junto con Gustav Montages caminaba con un pequeño grupo de paladines hacia la plaza mayor de la ciudad que estaba aún en reconstrucción.

Ellos estaban regresando de una misión de exterminio de semi-humanos salvajes que habían violado el tratado de no agresión. Dicho tratado había sido firmado entre la Vekpoc y el consejo de semi-humanos de las colinas abelion recién fundada luego de la conquista del Rey Hechicero; los salvajes eran muy pocos ya que si uno tratara de levantarse en armas contra la administración del Reino Hechicero o si quiera atacar al Reino Santo, rápidamente serian ejecutados.

El suspiro pesado de Gustav se extendió por todo el pequeño grupo mientras caminaban hacia la sede palatina.

"…Haaa…enserio, aun no puedo creer que todavía haya semi-humanos queriendo atacar el Reino…" Dijo Pesadamente mientras ponía una mano sobre la espada que estaba en su cintura.

"Si…aunque su majestad hizo su decreto, aún siguen habiendo algunos insurgentes…"

Dijo con cansancio mientras miraba el cielo soleado con sus visores.

"Lord Cocytus estaba a cargo de administrarlo en ausencia de una voluntad fuerte en las colinas Abelion, pero aún sigue habiendo algunos rebeldes…es más complicado llevar a cabo las palabras de su majestad…" Dijo Gustav mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo.

"…Así es…los últimos días no ha hecho más que aumentar estos ataques a pequeñas aldeas. ¿Cuántos miembros estarían disponibles, para poner un fuerte cerca de la frontera?..." Dijo Neia con molestia.

"…Eso es realmente una tarea para todo el cuerpo de paladines, además los aldeanos han ido mudándose a las ciudades…a largo plazo se solucionara. Aunque me sigue preocupando los enanos oscuros…" Dijo Gustav con una mirada aguda.

Neia también hizo lo mismo, después de todo, esos enanos a diferencia de los normales eran despreciables. No solo porque tenían como esclavos a elfos oscuros sino también porque a pesar de serlo eran necesarios para el progreso de las naciones circundantes; y aunque la esclavitud estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, estos enanos no eran muy afectados por estas leyes debido a su sistema de gobierno oligárquico.

"…Si, sé que es necesario para el Reino Santo pero…son despreciables…"

Dijo Neia escupiendo sobre dicha raza.

"Aun siendo una raza humanoide son mucho más viles que los semi-humanos, bueno…parece que llegamos Baraja-san…" Dijo Gustav mientras chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que Neia dejase de fantasear con unas imágenes sádicas.

"Oh…lo siento mucho Gustav-sama…" Dijo Neia sobresaltada mientras se arreglaba la armadura.

Gustav al ver su tono solo suspiro largamente.

"…Solo llámame Gustav, Baraja-san…recuerda que eres la líder de los paladines ahora mismo…así como ser el color negro…" Dijo Gustav en un tono reprochable.

"Eso es difícil Gustav-san, aun te veo como mi superior además solo vencí a la capitana por tener estos ítems…no creo que haya sido por mi habilidad…" Dijo Neia mientras tocaba su arco y espada corta enfundada en su cintura.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero la venciste ¿verdad?...además ella ya no estaba en sus cabales, su locura se intensifico más tras ver a personas adorando al Rey Hechicero…" Dijo Gustav con pesar, mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría con penumbra.

"…Si, es cierto que la odiaba en cierta manera pero nunca desee que terminara de esa forma…" Dijo Neia con pesar; el peso de cargar con la capitanía de la orden palatina le pesaba aún más cada vez que pensaba en Remedios Custodio. Un sabor agridulce se extendía sobre su paladar cada vez que era mencionada, sin embargo, ahora no era momento para esto.

"Bueno Baraja-san…deberíamos entrar, ya todos deben estar dentro…sabes lo que debes hacer ¿verdad? " Dijo Gustav con una mirada aguda.

Neia con una determinación en sus ojos asintió con fuerza, a la vez que revisaba una vez más su armadura. Una aleación hecha de Adamantina y un metal que había sido provista por el Reino Hechicero, está junto con su arco y espada encantada eran considerados tesoros nacionales.

"Si, ahora…" Dijo Neia mientras su caminata se volvía mas determinada y se quitaba sus visores. Dando así a sus ojos fieros que antes consideraba un inconveniente, ahora le era tan útil como su arco.

"…Todos descansen y prepárense para una salida inminente…estamos a solo días de una invasión a gran escala…" Dijo Neia con rugido ensordecedor a sus paladines mientras se daba la vuelta para ir con Gustav a la sala de Reuniones del consejo Vekpoc.

"… ¡Si!..."

Todos los paladines que iban a su espalda respondieron fervientemente y se dispersaron hacia sus respectivos puestos dentro de la sede palatina.

"…Cada día mejoras más, Baraja-san…" Murmuro Gustav para sí mismo mientras ingresaba hacia la catedral.

* * *

El Consejo Vekpoc, fundado a partir de la crisis entre la zona Norte y Sur del Reino Santo, era el órgano principal del Gobierno. Este lugar estaba dentro de la Catedral Principal a la Fe de Ains Ooal Gown; los miembros de este consejo eran diez en total, contando cinco de cada zona para equilibrar la balanza.

Por parte del Reino Santo del Norte se encontraban; Neia Baraja, la capitana de la orden palatina así como la Héroe de Kalinsha o también conocida por su recién nombrado título "Negro", además de ella también estaba Beldran Moro un administrador de la iglesia que se había vuelto una persona irremplazable para Neia; y en su condición de un antiguo mayordomo de una casa noble también adopto una posición dentro del Consejo Vekpoc.

Además de estos dos había unas tres figuras más por parte del Reino Santo del Norte, todos estos eran parte de la nueva iglesia aunque realmente eran Doppelgängers infiltrados en el Reino Santo.

Mientras que por parte del Reino Santo del Sur se encontraban a algunos nobles que habían sido elegidos durante una estricta reunión secreta entre todos los que habían, de entre todos ellos se eligieron a cinco para ser los representantes dentro del consejo; Primero estaba el viejo purpura que a pesar de su tan avanzada edad, era por lo mucho menos el mejor letrado de todos los presentes; El segundo miembro era "Azul" Enrique Bellse un vice-capitán de la marina de guerra del Reino Santo; El tercero era un noble perteneciente al Reino Santo del Sur, El Marques Bodipo; El tercer miembro era otro noble al igual que al anterior, él era el Conde Domínguez; El cuarto miembro era otro noble del Sur, El Vizconde Santz; Y el último miembro era un clérigo que trataba de fomentar nuevamente a la iglesia que estaba rápidamente extinguiéndose dentro del país.

La mayoría de ellos ya estaban dentro de la sala de reuniones para debatir sobre el ataque semi-humano a gran escala que se produciría por la creciente expansión del Reino Hechicero hacia las fronteras de la República Agrand.

"¿Y? ¿A que estamos esperando? "Dijo El Márquez Bodipo mientras cruzaba los brazos en pos de su impaciencia.

"Estamos esperando a nuestra informante Márquez, deberías saber que ella es la más fuerte del país…además…" Dijo El Viejo purpura con una mirada filuda hacia el marqués, a la vez que veía por reojo a los altos mandos de la nueva iglesia.

El marqués simplemente frunció el ceño ante la insinuación del viejo purpura.

"…Él tiene razón Márquez, además esa información es necesaria para tomar una decisión en cuanto respecta a la invasión de los semi-humanos de la Republica Agrand y demás países del continente central…" Dijo Enrique sopesando.

"Así es…últimamente no hemos hecho más que encontrar semi-humanos cerca de la frontera…" Dijo Beldran cruzando los brazos y observando los documentos sobre la mesa.

Los nobles del bando Sur hicieron una mueca de burla tras escuchar eso, sin embargo, Enrique y El viejo purpura les dieron una reprimenda con la mirada.

"...Creí que teníamos un convenio con la administración del Reino Hechicero, ¿Por qué siguen habiendo estas incursiones? " Pregunto el viejo purpura.

"Según los informes de la orden palatina, sugieren que son insurgentes que no quieren estar bajo el control del Rey Hechicero…" Dijo Beldran mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

"… ¿Y qué sucede con Lord Cocytus? Creí que él estaba controlando a los semi-humanos de las colinas abelion… ¿Qué está pasando?..." Dijo El Vizconde Santz con una mirada inquisidora.

"Eso también nos estamos preguntando Vizconde, nuestra capitana junto con la orden palatina ha ido viajando por esos lares durante 2 meses para descubrir la causa de esto…y según sea el caso veremos qué podemos hacer…" Dijo Beldran mientras recogía los documentos de la mesa y los ojeaba uno por uno.

"…Bien entonces lo que queda es esperar a la Capitana…" Dijo El Viejo Purpura mientras entrecerraba los ojos para ver a los altos mandos de la iglesia.

"No somos una amenaza, honorable, solo somos un sustento moral para el pueblo..." Dijo Beldran quien había notado las miradas hostiles sobre los altos cargos de la iglesia.

"…Eso puede ser cierto, sin embargo, no podrán cambiar por completo a todas las personas del país…la mayoría lo hace por los beneficios que aporta esta nueva doctrina…" Dijo El viejo purpura mientras miraba directamente a los tres altos mandos de la iglesia.

"…No podemos negarnos a ayudar al prójimo buen señor, nuestro Dios es abundante en bondad y solidaridad…debemos seguir su palabra como ustedes persiguen la gloria para sus casas…" Dijo uno de los altos cargos.

"…Eso puede ser cierto, pero…cuanto más piensan seguir haciéndole creer a la gente que esa criatura no-muerta es un Dios…" Dijo El Vizconde Santz en un tono burlón.

El viejo purpura molesto quiso reprocharle, pero la puerta se abrió de repente e ingreso la paladín más fuerte del Reino Santo.

"… ¡Hace su ingreso! ¡Neia Baraja, Capitana de la orden Palatina!..."

Recito un orador que estaba fuera de la sala.

El silencio en la sala se volvió sepulcral tras escuchar el resonar de su armadura y esos ojos fieros como las de una bestia salvaje.

Los representantes del Sur arrugaron la frente cuando hizo su entrada. La cara de algunos miembros de la sala evidenciaban cuanto la despreciaban y otros rostros mostraban un gran aprecio hacia la héroe de Kalinsha.

"…Baraja-sama estábamos esperándola, por favor tome asiento…" Dijo Beldran con un tono de respeto profundo mientras ofrecía el asiento que estaba en medio de los cinco miembros de la zona norte.

"…Oh muchas gracias Beldran, realmente eres un gran amigo…" Dijo Neia mientras se sentaba en el asiento que le ofreció el anciano y suspiraba con cansancio tras su largo viaje.

"…Baraja-san le informamos de esta reunión por todos los medios e incluso le pedimos que llegara en el horario exacto… ¿Por qué la tardanza?..." Dijo El viejo purpura tratando de presionarla.

"…Lamento la tardanza, me disculpo con todos por mi retraso; y aunque esto suene como excusa realmente quería llegar temprano, pero mi grupo se topó con un gran número de semi-humanos que nos alcanzaron cerca de los bosques del Este "Dijo Neia mientras sacaba algunos documentos de un espacio debajo de la mesa.

"…Estoy seguro que los semi-humanos fueron exterminados en su mayoría por el ejército de su majestad cuando Jaldabaoth fue derrotado… ¿Está diciéndome que aún hay algunos rezagados?..." Dijo El Márquez Bodipo con una mirada penetradora.

Neia por su parte simplemente entrecerró los ojos lo cual se notaría como una inseguridad misma de la persona, pero los ojos feroces de Neia la mostraban molesta. Lo cual hizo que el Márquez retrocediera inconscientemente.

"Así es…después de todo, aún hay una brecha en la muralla que fue destruido por Jaldabaoth...puede que se estén infiltrando por esa brecha para posteriormente formar pequeños clanes en los bosques de la nación. La orden palatina ha enviado a sus efectivos para tratar con estos, en su mayoría eran salvajes por lo que fueron ejecutados; sin embargo, también hubo algunos que quisieron cooperar con nosotros y fueron puestos bajo custodia del cuerpo de paladines para su posterior repatriación a las colinas abelion…" Dijo Neia mientras hacía que los poderosos señores del Sur tragaran saliva.

"…Y-Ya veo, la orden palatina ha estado mejorando gracias a su mando Baraja-sama…" Dijo El Vizconde Santz mientras trataba de reprimir su temor hacia los ojos fieros de Neia.

"…S-Si, ha hecho un buen trabajo Baraja-sama…seguramente su padre estaría orgullo de usted…" Dijo Enrique mientras su pierna temblaba levemente.

Neia simplemente suspiro e hizo una mueca mostrando que deberían dejar de adularla, su voz se hizo un poco más seria mientras entrecerraba los ojos para darles la siguiente noticia.

Esto no hizo más que hacer que los poderosos Señores del Sur sintieran un escalofrió recorrer por sus espaldas.

"…Bueno a lo que venía hoy, supongo que Beldran-san les habrá informado sobre que mi grupo hizo una expedición por unos dos meses cerca de las colinas abelion y sus alrededores…"

Dijo Neia mientras sacaba una carpeta de documentos de alguna parte de un espacio negro.

"…A-Así es, hace un momento estábamos charlando sobre eso…" Dijo El Viejo purpura mientras les daba una mirada fiera a los demás de su grupo para recobraran la compostura.

"Entonces supongo que esto explicara todo mi problemática…todo esto, ha sido una recopilación de información con respecto a nuestra problemática con los semi-humanos…" Dijo Neia mientras le alcanzaba a cada uno, una copia de la carpeta de documentos que sostenía en sus manos.

"Baraja-sama tengo entendido que Lord Cocytus es quien supervisa que los semi-humanos de las colinas abelion no ataquen el Reino, ¿Por qué no ha actuado para frenar la proliferación de los semi-humanos a nuestro Reino?..." Dijo El Viejo Purpura mientras abría la carpeta de documentos.

"…Bueno eso se debe a que al parecer, los semi-humanos de las colinas Abelion al mando de Lord Cocytus fueron a una guerra contra los Hombres-Bestia y Mino-Tauros al este del Reino Draconico…" Dijo Neia mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

"…El Reino Draconico, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre… ¿Y? ¿Por qué el Reino Hechicero está ayudándolos?..." Dijo el Márquez Bodipo.

"Eso es más que obvio Márquez, los semi-humanos son poderosos ya sea en fuerza física o mágica…por lo que deben estar tratando de usarlos como ejercito ¿verdad, Baraja-san? " Dijo El Viejo Purpura.

"…Así es, Lord Cocytus se llevó a una gran cantidad de semi-humanos de las colinas abelion dejando a solo unos cuantos como residentes de dicho lugar…lo demás, están en esos documentos…les agradecería que lo leyeran primero" Dijo Neia mientras se volteaba a ver a sus compañeros de equipo. Que gustosamente asintieron ante la petición de su heroína.

Cada uno de los miembros del consejo empezó a ojear página tras página de los documentos que estaban dentro de la carpeta; y tras unas dos revisiones más dejaron caer sus cuerpos sobre sus asientos. Algunos tenían caras de "Sabia que esto iba a suceder" y entre alguno que otro estaba temblando levemente.

"…Baraja-san, no, Capitana… ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos? Usted ha participado en dos guerras y en las dos ha sobrevivido de una forma u otra e incluso se le considera como la persona más fuerte del país…" Dijo El Viejo Purpura mientras entrecruzaba sus viejos dedos frente a su quijada.

"…Realmente no se mucho sobre estrategia militar honorable anciano, pero se varias tácticas que usan los semi-humanos así como un poco de su cultura…" Dijo Neia mientras suspiraba cansada. Y esperando la aprobación de ambas partes; el lado que representaba al sur se miró entre si unas cuantas veces y asintieron firmemente.

"…Adelante…"

Dijo El Viejo Purpura en nombre de sus compañeros.

"Bien…entonces comencemos…."

* * *

La Orden Palatina, una vez al servicio de la Reina Santa Calca Bezzares, ahora sirven a la iglesia que adora al Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown como su propio Dios.

A pesar de que su credo oraba que debían seguir la palabra de Dios, nunca cayeron en fe ciega porque su Dios siempre ponía la razón por encima de lo metafísico. Por lo que mucho de los antiguos paladines se quedó en la orden aun con su fe hacia los Cuatro Grandes Dioses; sin embargo, también existían paladines que adoraban ciegamente al Rey Hechicero. Estos a pesar del credo de la iglesia, seguían ciegamente a su Dios; y aunque fuera eso bueno para Ains Ooal Gown, no lo era para la iglesia o la orden.

Gustav que veía a estos como unos locos, le irritaban de cierta manera cuando tenía que comandar a algunos de ellos. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo su posición de Vice-Capitán le obligaba a remediar con asuntos así.

Su caminar se había hecho aún más pesado cuando vio a varios de estos fanáticos evocando su evangelio hacia las demás personas, en las plazas concurridas de las ciudades.

"…Haa…que problemáticos son…" Dijo mientras suspiraba largamente.

Él estaba viendo a un paladín con una armadura plateada en el centro de la plaza cercana al mercado, recitando las hazañas heroicas del Rey Hechicero.

"…¡Su majestad, El Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown! ¡Se levantó una vez más! ¡Contra el Demonio!..." Rugió con voz potente y melodiosa para que todos lo escucharan.

Gustav quien estaba viendo entre la multitud que se había congregado alrededor del paladín, simplemente se encogió de hombros y bajo la cabeza. El no podía hacer nada cuando una muchedumbre escuchaba estas epopeyas con gran ánimo, menos aun cuando había niños entre ellos. Estos pequeños tenían ojos relucientes cuando contaban las hazañas heroicas del Rey Hechicero.

"…Rayos llegue muy tarde, bueno esto tiene para rato…debería ir a la orden a preparar todo…"

 _Espero que ella los haya convencido…_

Pensó pesadamente, pero inmediatamente se rio de su propia preocupación.

 _Ha-ha-ha ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Esa chica es capaz de lograrlo._

Y con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la orden palatina.

"…Bien debo encargarme del papeleo…" Dijo a la vez que emprendía un paso rápido.

A la vez que lo hacía, pudo divisar una figura a lo lejos…una figura que aun reconocía…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras veía esa figura nuevamente…

"¡C-Capitana!" Grito por los lares de las calles mientras que su paso se convertía en una carrera…

Pero no había nada…aquella figura se desvaneció al igual que el polvo…

 _¿Qué?_

"… ¿Qué sucede, Gustav-san?..." Pregunto una paladín de cabello castaño con una armadura plateada, una espada blanca estaba enfundada en su cintura y cargando un casco debajo de su brazo.

"N-No, no es nada…" Dijo Gustav mientras pasaba de largo de ella.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

"D-Disculpe Gustav-san, me han enviado para traerle una orden de la capitana…" Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su cintura.

"Y-Ya veo entonces lo leeré, puedes seguir tu camino…me encargare del resto…" Dijo mientras recibía el rollo y buscaba un asiento cercano.

"Entendido, entonces si me permite…" Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y regresaba a sus tareas.

Gustav se palmeo la cara y arrugo la frente una vez más.

"Debo dejar de pensar que aún está viva…" Dijo Gustav mientras abría el pequeño rollo.

 _Y aunque lo estará, ¿Qué le diría?_

Gustav leyó rápidamente el mensaje y nuevamente un suspiro pesado dejo que saliera de su boca.

"…Lo sabía, aun debemos enfrentar otra guerra…"

* * *

Los dos comandantes al mando del ejército estaban en la puerta Norte, estos quienes eran considerados los más fuertes del Reino estaban claramente espantados. Nadie les podría reprocharle esa actitud, después de todo, el número gigantesco que se acercaba por las llanuras era realmente aterrador. El informe de los aventureros había dictaminado que se acercaban por los menos 20 mil semi-humanos; un número pequeño sí, pero a lo que se enfrentaban no era una coalición de salvajes sino a un ejército bien entrenado y equipado, y por lo tanto uno poderoso. La estrategia que se iba a utilizar era de usar trampas para retrasar el avance del enemigo así como conseguir mermar un poco sus fuerzas; mientras tanto ballesteros y arqueros atacarían una vez llegasen a las cercanías de la ciudad; sin embargo, el número que se acercaba difícilmente podría ser vencido. Muchos morirían por proteger este fuerte, pero ¿Realmente lo valía?; muchos de los soldados se preguntaron eso.

Brain y Climb quienes estaban viendo al innumerable número de semi-humanos tenían que avivar nuevamente los espíritus de lucha de sus soldados, ya que, si no lo hacían esta batalla tendría menos probabilidades de victoria.

Ellos estaban en lo alto de la muralla que daba a la puerta Norte, los arqueros y ballesteros estaban apostados por todo el perímetro que recorría el muro estaban temblando; algunos rechinaban los dientes mientras trataban de reprimir su terror, a la vez que otros más estaban empezando a perder la cordura.

"Brain-san ¿Qué hacemos? Si esto sigue así, entonces puede que…" Dijo Climb en voz baja, cuidando que no le escucharan los soldados mientras miraba de reojo a cada uno de ellos.

Brain entendió que es lo que trataba de decir, y en su afán de poder elevar la moral de sus hombres; alzo su espada en alto.

"… ¡Hombres!..."

Y con un rugido perteneciente a un fiero guerrero de mil batallas, todos empezaron a poner atención a su general. El hombre que estaba a la par con el difunto Capitán Guerrero, era como se contaban los rumores; fuerte, valiente, feroz y de un espíritu libre como muchos de ellos.

"¡Esta es una batalla que decidirá nuestro destino como país! ¡Ustedes son el muro protector de los miles de mujeres y niños! ¡No dejen que estos sucios semi-humanos arrasen con su tierra! ¡No dejen que pongan un solo pie en vuestro hogar! ¡Alzaos y defended lo que es vuestro! "

Su rugido era poderoso y digno de tal persona que se comparaba con el Capitán Guerrero, los vítores de los miles de soldados resonaron por todo el muro; su coraje nuevamente había sido reavivado.

"..¡UOHHH!..."

El atronador resonar de sus voces se contagió por todos los efectivo y logrando así que su espíritu de lucha se encendiera una vez más; cada uno de ellos empezó a pensar en sus seres queridos que estaban más allá de esta ciudad. Si ellos no luchaban en este lugar y vencieran entonces lo que quedaría seria la desgracia de sus esposas, hijos e hijas; ellos tenían que luchar con todo su ser para no dejar que una tragedia ocurra en su país.

 ** _N.A./ Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza, me quedo dormido escribiendo esta parte por lo que puede haber algunos errores ortográficos en algunas partes; por lo que agradecería que me lo hicieran saber en los comentarios._**

 ** _Y pues bueno esta parte si que me tomo tiempo fabricarla debido a que debía conectar varios puntos de la historia, bueno como prometí. Aquí esta su capitulo semanal._**

 ** _Y pues como dijo una vez Luisito Comunica :v , Ahora se viene lo shido xD. Bueno espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana y disfruten leyendo esta parte que aumentara su éxtasis de fin de semana. Bueno aquí me despido hasta el siguiente domingo :D , recuerden que me encanta leer sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con este fan-fic._**


	21. Capitulo 5 - parte 2

Parte 2:

La Ciudad de Re-Asenaru, la primera línea de defensa del Reino Re-Estize y una de las fronteras entre el Continente Central y Sur; se preparaba para resistir el asedio de semi-humanos que conformaban una mísera parte de lo que era el ejército total de la Alianza de Reinos "Tosladrag".

Los soldados tras haberse llenado de coraje, orgullo y honor; inflaron el pecho a la vez que agarraban con fuerza sus arcos, espadas y lanzas mientras veían al temible el ejército semi-humano que se acercaba con pasos que hacían retumbar la tierra de una manera que haría pensar que el suelo alrededor suyo retumbara como tambores.

Brain ya había ideado un plan junto con los demás generales para tratar con los semi-humanos, pero con la cantidad que se acercaba difícilmente abría posibilidades de victoria.

El, al igual que Climb lo sabía, pero no podía decir esas palabras ya que solo provocaría su derrota total.

Y de todos modos, no podían huir…tenían que pelear en este fuerte en el que habían invertido una gran cantidad de recursos.

"…Climb, ya va ser hora…" Dijo Brain mientras veía a los primeros 40 mil semi-humanos acercándose con rugidos atronadores por las llanuras.

Climb solo asintió y ordeno con voz vigorosa.

"…¡ARTILLEROS!..." Rugió Climb mientras alzaba su espada.

La orden se dio y un centenar de gigantes ballesteras aparecieron detrás de los muros.

"… ¡CARGUEN!..."

A la voz de Climb; Los hombres encargados de las maquinas, cargaron rápidamente las enormes ballestas con proyectiles punzantes de más de un metro de largo y con hechizos de [Bola de Fuego] en ellos; que relucían en la parte superior de las enormes lanzas metálicas.

"¡LISTOS!"

Su grito potente se escuchó por toda la muralla, los soldados encargados del manejo de la artillería esperaron a la voz de su comandante para atacar. La tensión en el aire era palpable mientras los semi-humanos seguían avanzando a millares.

Los semi-humanos aun no estaban en el rango efectivo de las ballesteras; por lo que Climb espero un rato más.

"…Brain-san…" Dijo Climb mientras miraba el panorama que se dibujaba a lo ancho de las praderas; las formaciones de los semi-humanos no eran como las de unos salvajes. Estaban bien calculadas y ellos –los humanos– responderían de la misma manera.

"Si…al parecer los dragones son tan inteligentes como dicen…bueno, de todas formas, debemos resistir" Respondió Brain mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su ejército de 40 mil soldados.

Los hombres del Reino Re-Estize tenían miradas firmes y decididas, ellos lo darían todo por proteger este fuerte. Incluso darían su vida por ello, sus miradas no vacilaban como lo habría hecho cualquier humano al ver tal cantidad de semi-humanos; y su fuerza que antes había sido considerado que no era suficiente para vencer a un semi-humano, ahora no era más que el pasado. Ellos –los soldados– sentían una fuerza poderosa invadir sus cuerpos como si una brisa caliente los estuviera cubriendo por todo el cuerpo.

Brain al ver esas miradas y ver lo decididos que estaban, respondió con una voz potente y fiera como un el vociferar de un León.

"…¡ARQUEROS!..." Rugió mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el campo de batalla y alzaba su espada frente a los más de 40 mil semi-humanos que hacían tronar la tierra.

Sus hombres no titubearon y respondieron con la misma potencia al unísono.

"¡ARQUEROS!"

Gritaron con potentes voces unos 8 mil soldados del fuerte, a la vez que preparaban sus arcos con un agarre potente. Esos arcos antes pesados, ahora se sentía ligeros, tal vez era la adrenalina del momento, pero ellos se sentían mucho más fuertes ahora que antes y sacaron de los carcaj cercanos unas dos flechas con puntas hechas de un material extraño negro.

"…¡LISTOS!..." Rugió una vez más Brain, mientras veía a los primeros semi-humanos acercarse a unos 500 metros del fuerte, pasaba lo mismo si mirara de reojo al Este u Oeste; pero debía dejarles ese asunto a sus competentes generales.

"¡LISTOS!" Respondieron sus soldados una vez más con firme y potente voz.

La fuerza de sus brazos se hizo potente aumentando así la tensión del arco, y estando preparados para el asalto de los semi-humanos.

Mientras ellos se preparaban, un pequeño grupo de soldados con armaduras y armas, nunca antes vistas se ponían en lugares estratégicos del interior del fuerte.

Climb al notar que ya habían llegado ordeno con voz potente a la primera brigada de infantería su avance. Un total de 20 mil soldados, unos portaban escudos de cuerpo completo mientras que otros llevaban en los brazos lanzas con puntas negras. Y detrás de estos avanzaba una unidad de caballería pesada y ligera con la cual se encamino Climb hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

" _¡PRIMERA UNIDAD!"_

Al escuchar la voz de Climb, los guardias de la puerta acataron la orden y las enormes puertas de 20 metros de alto se abrieron dando lugar a una horda de semi-humanos que se acercaba con rugidos y tambores de guerra a unos 600 metros.

Brain miro por el reojo a Climb y vio su determinación férrea como la de un animal salvaje yendo por su presa; el no participaría hasta que la primera unidad haya hecho su trabajo así que solo se dio una sonrisa despectiva para sí mismo.

 _Mandando a un niño a hacer lo que debería ser mí trabajo, cielos…_

Sin embargo ese niño ya se había vuelto más fuerte que él, ese muchacho que no era para nada talentoso, se había convertido en el guerrero más fuerte del Reino Re-Estize; no lo había logrado con su talento de espada, sino con una determinación indomable y una actitud perseverante. Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, su fuerza se había incrementado y su experiencia en combate también; sus reflejos y velocidad eran inalcanzables para Brain, pero eso es lo que pasa con cada generación de guerreros.

Él no podía defraudarlo tanto como mentor o como amigo, nunca le mostraría una vez más su lado débil. Él tenía que darlo todo para proteger a un ser que se había vuelto tan querido para él. Ellos habían pasado tantas cosas juntas que fue considerando a Climb como un hermano menor, y como tal, debía ver con sus propios ojos como se hacía hombre en el campo de batalla.

Brain esperaba que la primera brigada avanzara una vez abiertas las enormes puertas. Sin embargo, Climb se quedó apostado en la puerta montando un corcel blanco y con una voz potente empezó a alentar a sus soldados con una mano en el corazón y alzando su espada en alto.

"¡SOLDADOS! ¡HOY SE DECIDIRÁ EL DESTINO DE NUESTRA TIERRA! ¡LUCHEN, SANGREN Y DEN SU VIDA POR EL REINO! ¡QUE NUESTRAS FIGURAS HEROICAS SE GRABEN EN CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS! ¡ADELANTE!"

Y con grito atronador perteneciente a una bestia, Climb empezó a galopar con fuerza hacia la horda de semi-humanos que se acercaba. Detrás de él, un sinnúmero de vítores pertenecientes a todos sus soldados pudieron oírse en un atronador grito de guerra.

"¡WUOOHHHH!" "¡WUOOHHHH!" "¡WUOOHHHH!" "¡WUOOHHHH!"

Brain no fue la excepción, y en lugar de dar vítor dio la orden de fuego a la artillería.

"¡FUEGO!" Grito Brain mientras veía a los semi-humanos al rango de tiro.

"¡ADELANTE! " Rugió Climb montando en un caballo cubierto de una armadura plateada y galopando junto con la primera brigada hacia las filas de los semi-humanos; que ya estaban a 200 metros y las trampas que estaban dispersas por todo el perímetro a 200 metros del fuerte empezaron a activarse una tras otra, dispersando así al ejército semi-humano en tres alas desorganizadas.

Los rugidos de molestia de los semi-humanos se pudieron oír por toda el Área del fuerte, a la vez que los diferentes grupos de ataque del Reino Re-Estize galopaban con fuerza para acabar con los semi-humanos desperdigados por todo el campo de batalla.

"¡AL ATAQUE!" Rugieron Climb y Brain al mismo tiempo alzando sus espadas en alto.

* * *

El Contingente Semi-humano que serviría como cabeza de avanzada para el ejército principal era conformado en su mayoría por guerreros salvajes, que vivían en pueblos o tribus que estaban dispersas por los alrededores de algunas ciudades-estado de la República. Eran salvajes y desordenados, sin embargo, su número era más que suficiente para arrasar una ciudad humana; una nación débil como el Reino Re-Estize no necesitaba la atención de generales experimentados para predecir el flujo de la batalla, ya que, por si mismos –los semi-humanos– podrían arrasar con gran parte del Norte del Reino.

Sin embargo, era necesario darles equipamiento y armamento de asedio para que la campaña fuese más rápida y así frenar un poco más al Reino Hechicero. Por lo que se envió arietes junto con Torres de Asedio y Catapultas, para destruir los pequeños fuertes que estarían al Norte del Reino. Y así poder establecer una cabeza de avanzada donde se establecerían los muchos ejércitos que se aproximarían.

Mientras avanzaban con paso firme y feroz, también lo hacían los artilugios de destrucción con los que destruirían esta ciudad.

La primera oleada ya había sido enviada, ellos atacarían hasta entrar en la ciudad y arrasar con todo rastro de vida humano. Y si no lo lograban, usarían estos artilugios para asediar la ciudad desde las lejanías.

El General de este Ejército Ratzus Muathnak un semi-humano de la raza de Hombres-Bestia de Familiares Guepardos, era un guerrero experimentado de cientos de batallas y un genio del combate, pero su mente no era tan aguda para coordinar los movimientos de miles de semi-humanos; sin embargo, solo era necesario la fuerza bruta de miles de estos enclenques para obtener la victoria.

Su campamento base se movilizaba a la vez que seguían avanzado; ellos lo habían hecho así desde las montañas que daban a la Ciudad-Estado de Asterunat, la cual estaba protegida por la misma geografía del lugar además de ser la poseedora de los famosos jinetes de Wyrms. Sin embargo, nunca le dio apoyo a esta campaña y tampoco las demás Ciudades-Estado podían decirle algo; ya que, todas eran autónomas, pero los concejales dragón al menos querían que fungieran como un medio para hacer que los ejércitos pasen. Y tal decreto debía ser obedecido a raja tabla.

Mientras su campamento móvil seguía avanzando con velocidad constante, Ratzus pudo oír el gruñido de los semi-humanos siendo masacrados.

Él no podía esperar algo mejor de simples ogros y goblins; sin embargo, los hombres-lagarto eran otra cosa. Ellos habían llegado voluntarios para arrasar con el Reino Re-Estize, su armamento era de primera clase al igual que su entrenamiento.

Ratzus no podía despreciarlos y tampoco desperdiciarlos, pero ellos habían insistido en ir primeros. Así que mando a ogros y goblins para que fueran escudos de carne para los hombres-lagarto.

Los miles de semi-humanos que habían sido enviados rugían de dolor, mientras más se acercaban a la ciudad Fortaleza. Ratzus en cierta manera no quería ser el general de este ejército, de hecho él quería ser el primero en arrasar la ciudad humana; pero debía seguir las instrucciones de su hermano.

Él sabía que los hombres-lagarto destruirían por completo a los humanos, pero él no podía seguir aguantándolo y en un ataque de celos, empezó a gruñir.

"General, creo que ya es hora" Dijo un Hombre-Bestia con temor de ser asesinado por tal hombre-bestia.

"…Ya lo sé, sin embargo, ¿Por qué es que ni siquiera han llegado a las puertas?... ¿Ha sucedido algo?..." Dijo Ratzus con una mirada entrecerrada.

"…Al parecer si, los humanos están poniendo una resistencia poderosa en las puertas…" Dijo el hombre-bestia con temor.

"Ya veo…bueno esos endebles patéticos humanos no nos detendrán, no hace falta decirlo ¿verdad?..." Dijo Ratzus expulsando un aire de calor de su nariz, haciendo que el hombre-bestia de su derecha temblara.

"A-Así es, entonces ¡Avancen!"

Y con el rugido del Hombre-Bestia, medio millar de máquinas de asedio avanzaron hasta un radio de ataque efectivo.

"Bien…entonces que avance el siguiente grupo…" Dijo Ratzus con voz áspera y ronca mientras alzaba su hacha de guerra.

"P-Pero-"

"¡¿AH?! ¡DIJE QUE AVANCEN! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ADELANTE! "Rugió con todas sus fuerzas Ratzus montando un corcel poderoso.

Ratzus junto con el equipo de guardias a sus espaldas avanzaron con sus corceles, y los que eran considerados por muchos como las máquinas de guerra perfectas –los centauros–.

"… ¡ADELANTE!..." Ordeno con voz potente Ratzus, alzando su espada en alto. Signo para que la artillería junto con la segunda oleada avance.

"¡Si!" Respondieron al unísono, mientras los artilleros preparaban los proyectiles de las catapultas y avanzaban miles Torres de Asedio junto con semi-humanos cargando los enormes arietes detrás de la segunda oleada de semi-humanos.

"…Mi señor, aún hay varias batallas cerca de las puertas…al parecer su número está disminuyendo más rápido que el nuestro… ¿Deberíamos atacar?..."

Ratzus solo gruño de disgusto ante la idea tan aburrida propuesta por el troll, y dejo salir por sus fauces un resoplido bestial.

"… ¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿Crees que solo ellos pueden divertirse? ¡AVANZAD!"

Rugió con voz potente levantando su hacha hacia el frente, y el medio millar de maquinaria de asedio se movió junto a él.

"¡Entendido, mi señor!" Respondió con voz exaltada el Troll mientras avanzaba con la segunda ola de semi-humanos.

Ellos no estaban tan lejos de las puertas de la Ciudad Fortaleza Re-Asenaru, por lo que la artillería podría atacar desde esta distancia.

"¡Catapultas! [¡Fuego!] "

Y con la orden final de su señor, los miles de proyectiles ardientes y rocosos empezaron a llover sobre la ciudad fortaleza de Re-Asenaru.

* * *

Las trampas esparcidas por todas las praderas se activaron y miles de semi-humanos quedaron atrapados en las trampas de oso que estaban camufladas.

Los arqueros que estaban en todo el perímetro de la muralla que daba al Norte, tensaron sus cuerdas y dispararon.

"… ¡FUEGO!..."

Y dispararon una vez más.

"¡¿RUAHGG?! "

Los gruñidos asquerosos de los semi-humanos se escuchaban por toda la pradera cada vez que las flechas penetraban sus cuerpos, convirtiéndolos en alfileteros.

"¡OTRA OLEADA MAS! ¡FUEGO!"

Y una vez más las flechas llovieron sobre el ejercito de semi-humanos que se acercaba.

Y con un sinfín de silbidos causados por las innumerables flechas, otro millar más de semi-humanos cayeron.

"¡ ¿RUAHHGG?!"

Sus gruñidos eran asquerosos y aún seguían llegando más a mares, eran incalculables. No se detendrían hasta ver reducidos a cenizas esta ciudad.

Brain quien estaba viendo cómo eran atravesados miles de semi-humanos por flechas que perforaban las armaduras de los semi-humanos, ordeno que se usaran los artilugios que habían sido fabricados por Eretor Tifisfan.

"¡PREPAREN!"… "¡APUNTEN!"…"¡FUEGO!".

Los encargados de la artillería obedecieron y más de un centenar de lanzas largas y gruesas, silbaron por todo el campo de batalla atravesando miles de cuerpos semi-humanos en su travesía.

"¡UOHH!" "¡Retirada!" "¡Dispersaos!" "¡Malditos humanos!" "¡WAAHHH!" "¡ ¿Qué están haciendo idiotas, ataquen?!" "¡ATAQUEN!".

Esos eran los comentarios entre el desordenado ejercito semi-humano que se acercaba por las praderas sangrientas, donde el mismo sol que se escondía el horizonte cubría en un mar rojizo toda las praderas.

El escenario era sangriento, lleno de vísceras y más sangre por los alrededores. Cuerpos mutilados de semi-humanos estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, pero no se detendrían hasta ver aniquilados a los semi-humanos de esta Ciudad.

Pero ignoraban que los humanos tampoco se detendrían hasta verlos masacrados, los miles de humanos apostados en las afueras de las puertas eran miles. Sus armaduras plateadas en que estaban forjadas los escudos del Reino brillaban con el brillo rojizo del sol escondiéndose.

Las banderas ondeando con el salvaje viento, se contaban por miles a lo largo del perímetro Norte de la Ciudad Fortaleza Re-Asenaru.

Los miles de silbidos que escuchaban sobres sus cabezas eran tan claros como el agua, muchos de ellos se sintieron satisfechos al ver a un número tan grande de semi-humanos reducidos a simples trozos de carne empalados o miles de pedazos de vísceras esparcidos por las praderas antes verdes y hermosas.

En las tres puertas de la ciudad fortaleza Re-Asenaru, miles de soldados estaban apostados con armaduras de cuerpo completo y espadas hechas de acero templado; pero también había algunos sujetos dentro de esos pequeños contingentes que llevaban otro tipo de espadas así como armaduras. Ellos llamaban la atención debido al brillo característico de sus armas, en cierta manera se podría decir que conformaban a un cuerpo de elite.

Unas armaduras plateadas tan blancas como la misma nieve y unas espadas hechas de un material extraño con algunas inscripciones por el cuerpo de cada una. Su rostro no se podía ver debido al yelmo que llevaban, y montados en caballos con armaduras de placas los hacían más llamativos entre los soldados de cada grupo.

Estos jinetes salidos de algún tipo de leyenda encabezaban los cuerpos de soldados que estaban en cada puerta, y junto a ellos el general de cada grupo.

En la puerta "B" ubicada al Este de la fortaleza, contaba con 15 mil soldados de infantería ligera, 600 jinetes de armadura blanca, 4 mil arqueros, 400 artistas marciales, 5 mil de caballería pesada y 5 mil de caballería ligera.

La formación de este batallón era la siguiente: Los jinetes blancos estarían al frente con sus 600 efectivos, detrás de estos estaría la infantería ligera la cual se divida en tres partes por caballería pesada; siendo la ala izquierda y derecha con 6 mil efectivos, y en el centro a unos 3 mil efectivos. Entre los espacios de la infantería ligera estaban la caballería ligera poniéndose como intersecto entre los lados derecho, central e izquierdo con unos 2500 efectivos en cada intersecto.

Cabe decir que los artistas marciales se encontraban en el centro de la formación delantera poniéndose en lugares estratégicos para ir en rescate de los soldados que serían alcanzados por semi-humanos poderosos. Sus 400 efectivos estaban desperdigados por toda la formación delantera, mientras que la caballería pesada se encontraba detrás de esta junto con el general al mando de esta zona.

Y en los muros se encontraban a los 4 mil arqueros junto con las ballesteras gigantes que se habían convertido en un arma letal.

El General a cargo de esta puerta era Riban Chret, quien andaba montado en un caballo blanco cubierto de una armadura de placas dorada y junto a él; la caballería pesada que entraría en acción una vez dada la orden de su general.

En esta parte de la ciudad ya habían avistado, a más de 30 mil semi-humanos acercándose a la ciudad. Muchos de ellos habían perecido ante las trampas dispersas por todo el perímetro frontal de la Ciudad Fortaleza, y muchos más habían sido empalados por los enormes proyectiles y un sinnúmero de flechas que llovían sobre ellos sin cesar. Oleada tras oleada de flechas iban disminuyendo su número, pero aún seguían viniendo más y más.

"Estas bestias no dejan de venir "Murmuro Riban con molestia.

"…Parece que ya están en un rango efectivo General…" Dijo un jinete que estaba a su derecha.

"Así es…" Respondió con voz fría y monótona, mientras alzaba su espada a lo alto.

"…¡ESCUDOS!..." Rugió con voz potente que nadie se imaginaria salir de un hombre de alta clase. Sin embargo, ningún soldado rechisto y un sinfín de escudos enormes se interpuso entre ellos y los semi-humanos que se acercaban con pasos atronadores mientras seguían escuchándose los silbidos que producían las flechas al cortar el aire.

"¡LANZAS!" Rugió nuevamente Riban, y en un instante los soldados de infantería ligera pusieron sus lanzas entre las rendijas que se habían formado entre los espacios de la muralla de escudos con un sonido fervoroso de su voz.

Los jinetes blancos se pusieron detrás de los escudos, mientras que los soldados de infantería ligera ocupaban sus lugares con miles de escudos y lanzas. Ellos –los jinetes blancos– esperarían el momento exacto para atacar con todo su poder.

* * *

Los semi-humanos ya estaban cerca, la primera oleada de semi-humanos con un paso que hacia retumbar la tierra se empezó a detener.

Goblins montados en lobos negros, Ogros cubiertos de armaduras pesadas avanzaban y detrás de ellos estaban guerreros hombres-lagarto los cuales estaban cubiertos por armaduras azulinas.

Las flechas habían dado a muchos semi-humanos, pero solo a los Goblins y unos cuantos Ogros. Los hombres-lagarto estaban intactos debido a sus armaduras extrañas.

La formación hasta ahora era la de una cabeza de avanzada formada por ogros y goblins; siendo los orcos los que acogerían todo el fuego de las flechas, pero debido a que habían unas enormes lanzas que los empalaban sin cesar esa formación fue derrumbándose provocando así que los Goblins los cuales deberían abrumar al enemigo con su número se redujera significativamente. Sin embargo, los ogros y hombres-lagarto podrían cubrir esa fuerza de combate, así que no significaba mucho para el contingente de semi-humanos.

Los Goblins antes unos 20 mil ahora eran solo unos 12 mil, y los ogros fueron reducidos de 8 mil a 6 mil. Una fuerza considerable aun, y como la formación de los humanos habían cambiado a una muralla impenetrable de lanzas; y aun las flechas llovían sobre ellos decidieron cambiar la formación.

Los ogros se pusieron al frente del contingente, mientras que los Hombres-lagarto se ocupaban de las flechas que aún seguían lloviendo con los escudos que portaban en sus brazos. Los goblins por su parte se limitaron a ponerse detrás de los ogros para protegerse y posteriormente saltar hacia el enemigo.

"¡UAAHHH!" Rugió un Ogro, lo cual parecía ser una orden para que los miles de ogros se pusieran al frente, y como si de toros se tratase. Embistieron la muralla de picos con una fuerza enorme; sus enormes cuerpos, sus pesadas armaduras y sus martillos burdos fueron más que suficientes para echar por los aires a los humanos.

"¡AHHHAA!" "¡ATAQUEN!" "¡NO DEJEN PASAR A NINGUNO!" "¡MALDICIÓN!" "¡SIGAN ATACANDO!" "¡QUE NO PASE NINGUNA DE ESAS BESTIAS!".

Los gritos de los humanos eran incesantes, los ogros arrasaban con facilidad la muralla de soldados en una marea de sangre y vísceras; Y sin embargo, los humanos no cedieron un solo centímetro y con fervor ardiente en sus corazones contra-atacaron con fuerza. La primera embestida de los ogros había sido potente, pero a la vez los había condenado.

"¡USEN SUS CUERPOS!" "¡ADELANTE!" "¡MUERAN MALDITAS BESTIAS!" "¡NO SE DETENGAN!" "¡A LA CARGA!" "¡SIGAN MASACRANDOLOS!".

Los humanos que habían formado la muralla de lanzas habían sido enviados a volar, pero detrás de ellos estaban otro contingente de humanos con una sed insaciable de venganza por sus compañeros caídos. Y en sus ojos brillaba su determinación férrea; atacaron con sus lanzas a los puntos donde no se encontraba ningún atisbo metálico.

"¡UAHHGG!" "¡HUMANOS MATAR!" "¡HAWHGG!" "¡WUAAA!"

Los gruñidos de los semi-humanos se extendían más y más, por todo el lugar. Sus martillos burdos se balanceaban de un lado a otro destrozando a una cantidad considerable de humanos a su paso.

"¡MALDITAS BESTIAS!" "¡MUERAN, MUERAN!"

Gritaron unos hombres mientras veían como hacían volar por los aires a sus compañeros que estaban a sus costados.

"¡NO DEJEN PASAR A NINGUNO! ¡HOMBRES DEFENDED SU HOGAR!" Rugieron los artistas marciales que estaban escondidos entre la multitud.

Sus rugidos resonaron por todo el batallón y aumentaron mucho más el coraje de los hombres.

"¡PRIMER ESCUADRÓN!..." Rugió un hombre con voz potente mientras alzaba su espada y cuatro centenares de hombres armados hasta los dientes con armaduras doradas aparecían entre el pequeño contingente de semi-humanos.

¿De dónde salieron? ¿Estaban aquí todo este tiempo? ¿Quiénes son?

Esas eran las preguntas que se hacían todos los soldados que habían recibido la embestida de los ogros.

"…¡SOLDADOS! ¡REPLIEGUENSE!..." Ordeno el hombre con voz potente, la cual obedecieron todos los que aún seguían combatiendo al enorme número de ogros que aún seguían embistiendo con esos cuerpos enormes una y otra vez.

"¡PRIMER ESCUADRÓN! ¡AL ATAQUE!"

Y con un rugido atronador de los cuatro centenares de hombres, todos y cada uno de ellos avanzo al frente con paso firme y potente. Y una mirada llena de hostilidad hacia los semi-humanos, sus espadas de dos manos era de un material increíble y los jinetes blancos que estaban replegados en la parte trasera de la formación de escudos y lanzas avanzaron con un paso caballeroso hacia adelante junto con los artistas marciales.

La infantería ligera pronto vio como estos hombres mucho mejor armados aparecían entre las filas. Y retrocedieron, dándoles paso.

Sus cuerpos entrenados de estos hombres se mantuvieron firmes delante de las escuadrillas de infantería ligera que retrocedían; y les plantaron cara a estos semi-humanos alzando sus espadas en alto. Y con una voz potente perteneciente a bestias salvajes, rugieron con todo su ser.

"¡[ARTE MARCIAL]! ¡ [CORTE]! "Rugieron al unísono los 400 artistas marciales de esta ala.

Al mismo tiempo los jinetes blancos galopaban sus caballos con furia y dibujaban arcos de 120° con sus espadas que empezaban a emitir un brillo al rojo vivo.

* * *

Los ogros eran estúpidos, y por consiguiente seguirían atacando sin cesar hasta que los humanos mueran.

Seguían llegando a mares, y detrás de ellos un sinnúmero de Goblins que abrumarían a estos humanos arrogantes que se jactaban de poder vencerlos. Su número era basto, pero eran débiles así que era pan comido para ellos.

Los ogros siguieron atacando con sus burdos martillos a los humanos que seguían retrocediendo, muchos de ellos se empezaron a reír de la cobardía de estos humanos. Mientras que detrás de ellos una horda de goblins se acercaba montados en lobos negros con espadas, lanzas y algunas otras burdas armas que podrían conseguir unos goblins salvajes.

Las flechas habían dejado de llover, y los jinetes detrás de estos soldados parecía que no iban a avanzar así que ellos tomarían la ventaja y arrasarían con todo lo que pudieran en este momento. A la vez que seguían atacando con sus enormes cuerpos y sus burdos martillos, unos hombres cubiertos de armaduras doradas aparecieron detrás de ellos; y con unos jinetes que portaban armaduras blancas.

Las risas de los ogros y goblins se extendieron por toda la pradera mientras seguían avanzando a mares.

"¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "¡HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Las risas venían de todo el contingente de semi-humanos, los hombres-lagarto no fueron la excepción. Y los semi-humanos siguieron avanzando con más fuerza y con mucha más confianza en ganar esta batalla.

Hasta ahora habían masacrado a miles de humanos con sus embestidas, y sus cuerpos estaban dispersados por toda la verde pradera que ahora parecían tener los colores del otoño. Los goblins antes ocultos, ahora se mostraban y se acercaban a montones hacia los humanos que querían hacerse los héroes.

"¡AL ATAQUE!"

Se escuchó la voz potente de un humano entre las armaduras doradas que estaban avanzando hacia el frente, mientras que la infantería ligera retrocedía para formar otro muro de escudos y lanzas.

La caballería blanca –como ellos lo habían llamado– apareció de repente con un galope salvaje y furioso delante de las armaduras doradas. Sus espadas emitían un brillo rojizo casi como si la espada misma estuviera brotando magma.

"¡ [ARTE MARCIAL]! ¡ [CORTE]!"

Rugieron las armaduras doradas haciendo un arco vertical de arriba hacia abajo, partiendo por la mitad a los miles de ogros que estaban delante de ellos como si se hubieran tratado de papel.

Las armaduras que portaban les protegían de muchos ataques, e incluso eran lo suficientemente resistentes para poder evitar que un arte marcial lo atraviese. Y sin embargo pasó todo lo contrario, sus armaduras de las que se habían jactado que eran invencibles ahora no eran más que papel frente a los ataques de las armaduras doradas.

Unos mil ogros fueron partidos a la mitad, dejando al aire un brote incesable de sangre chorreado por todas las praderas verdes. La tierra literalmente estaba cubriéndose de sangre, las vísceras de los ogros se esparcían por todo el lugar.

Las flechas así como las ballesteras, ya no funcionarían mientras más cerca estaba los semi-humanos de la infantería ligera; así que en su lugar. Los arqueros prepararon otra arma que ayudaría a sus compañeros de la infantería ligera.

Así que los gritos agonizantes de los Ogros partidos por la mitad, eran cesados por las torres de ballestas que estaban apostadas en las murallas.

La caballería blanca galopo con fuerza hacia delante mientras los ogros caían uno tras otro con los ataques de los artistas marciales.

"¡POR EL REINO! ¡ [ACTIVADO]!" Rugió la caballería blanca que galopaba con furia y ferocidad en sus corceles mientras parecían dibujar unos arcos frente a ellos.

Los semi-humanos no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que se trataba... "Eso" era magia.

De las espadas largas de la caballería blanca emergió un potente hechizo de color rojizo como el magma, que incinero y acabo con los ogros que seguían embistiendo a la muralla de escudos.

* * *

La batalla había comenzado hace solo unos minutos y ellos –los hombres-lagarto– estaban estupefactos con la demostración de poder de estos humanos. Las armas mágicas que poseían los jinetes blancos eran potentes, lo suficiente como para matar a dos millares de ogros en un instante, los ogros que quedaban estaban atemorizados por tal poder. Sin embargo, siguieron embistiendo con sus enormes cuerpos a la multitud de soldados que trataban de escapar, pero…

"¡UNA VEZ MAS! ¡ [ARTE MARCIAL]! ¡ [DOS CORTES DE LUZ]!" Bramaron las armaduras doradas con voces potentes mientras se plantaban en la tierra y utilizaban el arte marcial que les había sido enseñado por el espadachín más grande de los Reinos Humanos –Brain Unglaus–

Los cortes recorrieron una vez más los cuerpos de los ogros que se acercaban, y una vez más fueron convertidos en trozos de carne y sangre.

"¡AUN NO! ¡ [ARTE MARCIAL]! ¡ [AUMENTO DE HABILIDAD]!"

"¡AL ATAQUE!" Rugieron jinetes y armaduras doradas por igual, abalanzándose a los miles de ogros que se acercaban. Resultaría esto como un acto suicida, pero era todo lo contrario cuando se tenía tal armamento mágico en manos capaces.

"¡UOHHHHH!"

Gritaron todos los artistas marciales mientras corrían con paso firme hacia los ogros; y detrás de estos los caballeros blancos. Toda esta brigada estaba equipada con el mejor armamento que se podría conseguir en este mundo, no, los materiales de los cuales estaban hechos estos armamentos no eran de este mundo.

Y así una masacre sin precedentes se empezó a desarrollar; artistas marciales, jinetes blancos y ogros se masacraban unos a otros. En un torbellino de sangre interminable.

Las vísceras salían disparadas de los cuerpos de los ogros cada vez que los artistas marciales atacaban, y la sangre chorreaba como una cascada tras los intensos ataques de los jinetes blancos.

Era un baño de sangre, literalmente.

* * *

Los goblins que estaban detrás de los ogros no podían creerlo. Los humanos eran débiles y fácilmente podrían ser destrozados por ogros; y ahora ellos eran los masacrados, sin embargo, no podían detenerse a medio ataque así que siguieron avanzando con todo lo que podían.

"¡GUARRR!" Gruñeron los goblins mientras avanzaban con sus lobos negros.

Ellos eran más numerosos así que podían abrumar a estos humanos, además las armas encantadas solo podían usarse una vez así que no desperdiciarían esta oportunidad para masacrar a estos humanos que habían arrasado con los cuerpos de sus escudos.

"¡RETROCEDAN! ¡CABALLERÍA, ATRÁS!" Bramo un humano que parecía ser el líder de la pequeña brigada al ver la cantidad de Goblins que se acercaba, ellos ya no tenían nada que hacer ahora que estaban completamente agotados.

La furia de los goblins se encendió como el rojo vivo al ver a los humanos correr como ratas. Así que hicieron que sus lobos corrieran con más fuerza que antes para alcanzarlos.

Pero ahora que no tenían a los ogros como escudos; ellos –Los Goblins– fácilmente podrían ser asesinados, después de todo, eran los monstruos más débiles.

Y así fue, la muralla de escudos y picas que se había formado tras la entrada de esa brigada de élite se interpuso entre ellos y el grupo de elite. Las torres de ballestas no tardaron en apuntar sus armas contra los goblins que se acercaban por todos los lados.

Los goblins se acercaban cada vez más, mientras que el grupo de élite se escondía detrás del muro de escudos. Los semi-humanos que aun habían sobrevivido estaban más que furiosos y atacaron con todas sus fuerzas al muro de escudos, aunque eso significara su muerte.

Primero fueron los goblins que embistieron el muro, pero que lamentablemente terminaron siendo neutralizados por el muro de picas. Cientos y cientos de Goblins seguían siendo masacrados por las lanzas de los humanos que se escondían detrás de esos escudos que fungían como una muralla inexpugnable.

¡¿GAUAUAAAA?! ¡¿ＧＵＡＩ?! ¡ＧＵＩＩ! ¡GROB! ¡GORRB! ¡GROOROB! ¡GORRRB!

¡ＧＹＡＡ! ¡¿GORRR?! ¡¿GARRR?! ¡GROOROOROROB! ¡GORB! ¡GORRRRB!

Los chillidos de los Goblins se escuchaban por todo el lugar, sus cuerpos siendo atravesados, ya sea, por las lanzas de la muralla de escudos o por los proyectiles de las torres de ballestas; se contaban por miles por toda la pradera. La sangre de estos manchaba aún más las praderas sangrientas, las vísceras empezaban a acumularse a lo largo y ancho del campo de batalla.

El hediendo olor de los cuerpos descomponiéndose pronto llego a los soldados, pero no podían bajar la guardia; así que siguieron atravesando los cuerpos de los miles de goblins que se abalanzaban hacia la muralla de escudos; En una marea de sangre y vísceras.

"¡SIGAN ATACANDO!" "¡MATEN A ESAS BESTIAS!" "¡VAMOS SOLO SON ESTOS!"

"¡MUERAN!" "¡MUERAN!" "¡MUERAN!" "¡MUERAN!" "¡MUERAN!" "¡MUERAN!"

"¡SOLO SON GOBLINS!" "¡SIGAN MATANDOLOS!"

Rugían los soldados con bravura mientras alzaban sus lanzas y seguían empalando a los goblins que chocaban contra la muralla de escudos. Muchos morían al chocar, pero otros lograban pasar; sin embargo, al igual que los primeros terminaban muriendo por las espadas cortas de los lanceros o si no, eran aplastados bajo los pies de los soldados.

La mayoría de soldados estaban cubiertos por sangre de semi-humanos, y el furor de la batalla los hacia parecer animales mientras seguían asesinando una y otra vez a los semi-humanos que se habían atrevido a atacar sus tierras. Tanto era así que se habían olvidado de las muertes de sus compañeros que habían caído con las embestidas de los ogros.

"¡POR EL REINO!" Bramaron al unísono los sobrantes soldados de infantería ligera que ahora no eran más 6 mil, habían muerto unos 9 mil en unos instantes.

¿Qué era lo que sentían estos soldados? ¿Por qué seguían peleando de esta manera tan bestial?...La sed de sangre se había apoderado de ellos, al igual que uno es consumido por el poder.

Tan ciego era que estaban que no se dieron cuenta de lo que se les acercaba a estos soldados temerarios

* * *

Los hombres-lagarto los cuales eran la verdadera vanguardia usaron las vidas de los Goblins para avanzar con paso firme hacia la muralla de escudos; ahora los escudos de carne eran los goblins. Ellos no tenían ningún vínculo con estos semi-humanos así que no sintieron nada al ver cómo eran hechos pedazos por las lanzas de los soldados humanos o por los proyectiles de las torres de ballestas.

Sus armaduras extrañas así como el endurecimiento de su piel, el cual habían perfeccionado a lo largo de los años, no podían ser atravesadas por las flechas o siquiera por los proyectiles de las torres de ballestas. Ellos –Los hombres-lagarto– habían adquirido una clase racial Draconica con el pasar del tiempo, y con ello sus cuerpos se hicieron más fuertes que cualquier criatura.

Las armas que tenían en sus manos estaban encantadas con potentes hechizos de tercer nivel, los usarían para derribar la muralla de escudos.

Los goblins seguían atacando sin cesar a los humanos, los cuales estaban concentrados en matarlos. Los hombres-lagarto usaron esto, para acercarse más a la muralla.

"¡Formación! " Rugió un hombre-lagarto que portaba una armadura color azul. En sus manos poseía una espada larga de dos manos de la cual emanaba un brillo celeste desbordando un frió sin igual.

Los demás hombres-lagarto, obedecieron la orden y se formaron en pequeños triángulos equiláteros de 100 individuos los cuales desenfundaron sus armas de su cintura.

Además de ello, al igual que habían hecho los humanos. Ellos también formaron un pequeño muro de escudos, que no era igual de enorme que la de los humanos; pero que les protegerían de cualquier ataque letal –aunque eso no fuese necesario–.

"¡AVANCEN!" Rugió una vez más el hombre-lagarto a cargo de su pequeño ejército.

Las pequeñas formaciones de hombres-lagarto se agacharon cubriéndose siempre de ataques de ballestas o lanzas que se disparaban desde la retaguardia.

"¡LISTOS!"

Otra vez el rugido del hombre-lagarto se pudo oír por toda la extensión de su ejército.

Los pequeños grupos empezaron a agarrar con fuerza sus espadas que empezaban a emitir un brillo celeste.

Poco a poco el número de Goblins iba disminuyendo; para los hombres-lagarto eso significaba menos escudos de carne. Así que se apresuraron para acercarse más rápido hacia la muralla de escudos.

"¡SOLO QUEDAN LOS HOMBRES-LAGARTO!" "¡VAMOS!" "¡MATENLOS A TODOS!"

Esos eran los bramidos de los soldados que veían con gusto como masacraban a los goblins, y veían como salían victoriosos de esta fiera batalla.

"¡AHORAAAAA!"

Bramo el Hombre-Lagarto que estaba al mando del asedio de esta parte de la ciudad.

* * *

El plan había salido a la perfección hasta ahora, los ogros serían utilizados como escudos para el ejército de semi-humanos y los goblins utilizarían sus números para abrumar a la infantería ligera.

Riban quien era el general a cargo de la defensa de esta parte de la ciudad fortaleza, por fin pudo darse el lujo de sonreír; aunque eso en un hombre sin emociones se notaba horripilante.

"…General todo está saliendo bien, los artistas marciales han contenido a los ogros y los jinetes blancos han arrasado con lo que quedaba de ogros…pero…" Dijo el jinete que se encontraba a su derecha.

Riban estrecho los ojos y dio una mirada a la batalla que se producía en el frente, los goblins se estaban abalanzando con la muralla de escudos.

Ellos habían perdido todo atisbo de victoria, ellos estaban yendo a morir. Riban en su mente, solo pudo jactarse de lo genial que había salido su plan.

"…Así es, al parecer han perdido toda esperanza de victoria…" Dijo Riban dando un resoplido altanero.

 _Esas armas que recibimos del Reino Hechicero, son demasiado potentes. Nunca imagine que podrían arrasar con más de un millar de ogros en un instante._

 _Bueno deberíamos aprovechar esto lo más que se pueda, según el muchacho dijo que tardan al menos 10 minutos en volver a usarse._

"…¡ESCUDOS!..." Rugió Riban alzando su espada en alto y viendo que ya era hora de usar a la caballería para terminar esto.

Pero fue interrumpido por el jinete de su derecha.

"¡General! ¿Qué es eso?"

Riban miro por todos lados buscando lo que había llamado la atención del jinete y vio algo que le hizo caer la mandíbula.

"… ¿Q-Que?..."

Murmuro mientras vio como una ventisca gélida se aproximaba desde los hombres-lagarto, una brisa helada que atrapo a los más de 6 mil soldados y también a unos cuantos jinetes blancos y artistas marciales.

"… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?..."

Dijo queriendo no creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que antes había sido una muralla de escudos inexpugnable junto con soldados fuertemente armados detrás de estos; se convirtieron en bloques de hielo.

¿Cómo es que lo habían hecho? ¿Qué era lo que poseían? ¿De dónde salió esa magia?

Se preguntó Riban, dándole a todo vapor a su cerebro para resolver el acertijo, mientras veía como los hombres-lagarto masacraban a lo que anteriormente habían sido hombres feroces y valientes.

Los hombres-lagarto literalmente estaban haciendo añicos a los soldados, los artistas marciales junto con los jinetes blancos no habían sido alcanzados completamente por la ventisca que se había asomado, pero aun así recibieron severos daños de congelamiento. Algunos cayeron sobre sus rodillas por el tremendo dolor que recorría sus cuerpos; los caballos relincharon y dejaron caer a los jinetes blancos.

Estaban indefensos y los hombres-lagarto no lo desaprovecharían.

"¡AL ATAQUE!" Rugió lo que parecía ser el hombre-lagarto a cargo de este ejército temible.

Los ataques de los hombres-lagarto eran feroces e implacables, y por lo tanto destrozaron a toda la formación de escudos y junto a ellos, a los humanos que se escondían detrás.

"¡UOHHH!" Rugieron al unísono mientras avanzaban con paso firme hacia la ciudad fortaleza Re-Asenaru, portando espadas mágicas y armaduras mágicas azulinas avanzaron con fuerza hacia las filas de los humanos.

* * *

En la puerta Oeste la situación tampoco era la mejor de todas, al igual que en la Este; esta también había sufrido el gélido ataque de las armas pertenecientes a los hombres-lagarto. Y su ascensión hacia la ciudad fortaleza Re-Asenaru era inevitable, si no los detenían ahora.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SIGAN LUCHANDO! ¡NO CEDAN NI UN PUTO CENTÍMETRO!" Rugió Eretor avanzando junto con la caballería que lo respaldaba.

Sus dientes estaban chirriando; y no era para menos. Después de todo, si los hombres-lagarto lograban abrumar a los artistas marciales y jinetes blancos; todo si iría al caño. Toda la ciudad caería como piezas de domino si dejaban que los hombres-lagarto avanzaran.

"¡UNA VEZ MAS!" Rugió el hombre-lagarto a cargo del asedio de esta zona, su voz era potente tanto como para que se escuchara a lo largo de un kilómetro a la redonda.

Eretor que había visto a través de la estrategia de los hombres-lagarto, ordeno dispersarse antes de que esa brisa helada los congelara.

"¡DISPÉRSENSE!"

La orden llego, pero lamentablemente no todos pudieron escapar de la ola de frió que producían esas armas mágicas.

"¡AHHH!" "¡MI BRAZO!" "¡MI BRAZO!" "¡AAAAHHHH!" "¡YIAHHHH!" "¡RETIRADA!" "¡RETIRADA!" "¡RETIRADA!" "¡RETIRADA!" "¡RETIRADA!"

"¡SIGAN ATACANDO IDIOTAS!"

Las voces de los artistas marciales y jinetes se entremezclaban entre la multitud de soldados que seguían cayendo uno tras otro, en una marea interminable de sangre y vísceras.

Los hombres-lagarto habían logrado lo que para muchos se consideraría un suicidio, pero no por menos; ya que, ellos a diferencia de los ogros y goblins no eran tan atrasados en su tecnología. De hecho una de los estados de la República Agrand estaba conformada por Hombres-Lagarto puramente, además de ello aún faltaba que llegara la segunda ola de semi-humanos que darían la estocada final para tomar esta ciudad.

La formación de hombres-lagarto había resultado letal para las fuerzas humanas, ya que, al dispersarse en pequeños y atacar continuamente con ataques gélidos podían evitar menos bajas, así como evitar los proyectiles de las torres de ballestas que aún seguían disparándose.

"¡UNA VEZ MAS!"

Rugió otra vez el hombre-lagarto que parecía ser el general de esta brigada. Y una vez más, la brisa helada cayó sobre las praderas teñidas de sangre y vísceras.

"¡ATRÁS!"

"¡DISPÉRSENSE!"

"¡QUE NO LES ALCANCE!"

El vociferar de Eretor era inútil, otros miles más terminaron congelados. Los artistas marciales con los que habían ganado campo al principio ahora no eran más que cuerpos helados sin vida, y los jinetes blancos los cuales se jactaban de tener un poder inmenso ahora caían como piezas de domino; sus corceles ahora los echaban hacia atrás debido al dolor que sentían sus piernas o si no era eso, terminaban congelados junto con sus caballos.

"¡A LA CARGA! ¡SIGAN ATACANDO! ¡NO DEJEN A NINGUNO VIVO!"

Siguió rugiendo el general hombre-lagarto de este lugar; que fue recibido con miles de voces feroces al unísono con un "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!".

El avance implacable de los hombres-lagarto debía detenerse ahora mismo, sino invadirían la ciudad y por consiguiente tomarla por completo.

Eretor en un último intento de vencer a estos semi-humanos, grito con voz potente a lo que quedaba de sus soldados.

Pero antes se mordió el labio y tomo con fuerza su espada.

"¡HOMBRES! ¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE PONER FIN A ESTO!"

"¡HOMBRES! ¡DEJEN QUE LOS VIENTOS OBSERVEN NUESTRAS FIGURAS HEROICAS! ¡HAGAN QUE EL VIENTO CANTE SUS HAZAÑAS!"

Los soldados que quedaban y resistían nuevamente se llenaron de coraje; respondiendo con unos gritos poderosos.

"¡POR LA REINA! ¡POR EL REINO! ¡ADELANTE!"

Grito con voz potente Eretor avanzando con la caballería ligera y pesada que tenía a sus espaldas. Los soldados que aún seguían resistiendo el embate pronto se vieron envueltos en un tumulto sangriento.

"¡UOHHH!" Respondieron fervientemente los soldados mientras seguían atacando con todo lo que tenían a los hombres-lagarto, ya sea espadas o lanzas; cualquier cosa que sirviera para matar lo utilizarían.

"¡MATENLOS A TODOS!"

Rugió un soldado que parecía dar la orden para matar a los hombres-lagarto. Y en un instante más de 10 mil soldados humanos se abalanzaron contra los más de 8 mil hombres-lagarto que aún seguían masacrando a la infantería ligera.

"¡UOHHHHGG!" "¡AAHHHHH!" "¡ADELANTE!" "¡NO LOS DEJEN PASAR!"

* * *

En el frente Norte las cosas tampoco eran las mejores; sin embargo, esta parte estaba en mejor condiciones que el fuerte del Oeste y Este.

Y al igual que estaba sucediendo en ambos lugares, los hombres-lagarto habían destruido la formación del ejército en unos instantes con los potentes hechizos que emanaban de sus armas.

La infantería ligera fue la que más había sufrido en este choque de ejércitos, más que todo se debía a los hechizos que estaban almacenados en esas armas y las embestidas por parte de los ogros. Algo que los artistas marciales y jinetes blancos habían solucionado, pero a costa de sus vidas, Climb que estaba en la vanguardia aun luchando junto con artistas marciales exhaustos y jinetes blancos que al igual que los muchos soldados que estaban en el frente, sudaban por todo su cuerpo.

Ellos habían aguantado bien, incluso estaban ganando en un principio; pero ahora se veían cara a cara con un enemigo que estaba dispuesto y tenía los recursos para masacrarlos.

Estos hombres-lagarto no eran los semi-humanos que uno se encontraría en los bosques, y definitivamente estos hombres-lagarto estaban muy por encima de la fuerza de los hombres-lagarto del Reino Hechicero; Climb lo sabía porque había enfrentado a unos cuantos, e incluso había vencido a Zaryusu Zassha que era considerado un Héroe entre los Hombres-Lagarto. Y ahora había más de 9 mil hombres-lagarto de clase héroe cargando contra ellos, y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel; tenían un equipamiento demasiado resistente.

Climb se maldijo una vez más por creer que se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su tan amada Reina, se maldijo una y otra vez en su mente; mientras seguía resistiendo los ataques de hombres-lagarto que no les daban descanso.

 _¡Maldición! ¡No dejare que pongan un solo pie en las tierras de Renner-sama!_

"¡ [ARTE MARCIAL]! ¡ [REFORZAMIENTO DE ARMADURA]!"

"¡COMANDANTE NO RESISTIREMOS MUCHO MAS! ¡ORDENE LA RETIRADA!" Grito un artista marcial que estaba a su costado resistiendo los ataques de los hombres-lagarto.

"¡No escaparan debiluchos! " Rugió uno de los hombres-lagarto con el que estaba chocando espadas Climb.

"¡No dejare que tomen la ciudad!" Respondió Climb con una voz potente a la vez que perforaba el cuerpo de hombre-lagarto por una de las partes débiles de la armadura.

El hombre-lagarto se retorcido mientras trataba de desprenderse del arma incrustada en su cuello.

"¡MUERE!" Rugió Climb mientras desprendía su arma del cuello del hombre-bestia, y en el proceso, decapitándolo.

"¡Comandante! ¡ORDENE LA RETIRADA! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIENDO! "Y otra vez el artista marcial que estaba cerca de él, le grito con voz potente.

Climb no quería darse por vencido y menos ordenar la retirada, pero no había otra opción si querían salir victoriosos. Después de todo, estos hombres-lagarto los habían reducido de 40 mil efectivos a tan solo unos 15300 contando infantería ligera; arqueros; artilleros; artistas marciales; jinetes blancos; caballería pesada y ligera. Solo quedaba el 38% del total de efectivos que habían sido mandados para detener el avance de los semi-humanos y esto era solo la primera oleada. Pero no todo era oscuro para el ejército del Reino Re-Estize, ya que después de todo, habían logrado asesinar a 33 mil semi-humanos en los que se encontraban ogros, goblins y hombres-lagarto. En números se podría considerar una victoria para el Reino, pero en potencia ellos iban perdiendo.

Las torres de ballestas habían ayudado a reducir el número de hombres-lagarto, pero tarde o temprano los proyectiles iban a acabarse y también los soldados estaban exhaustos. EL tenía que dar la retirada.

"Bien…¡RETIRADA! ¡TODOS REPLIENGUENSE HACIA LA MURALLA! ¡EL PRIMER GRUPO CUBRIRÁ NUESTRA RETIRADA! "

"¡Comandante usted debe regresar, déjenos esto a nosotros!" Grito el artista marcial que había matado a otro hombre-lagarto con ayuda de jinetes blancos.

"¡NI HABLAR! ¡ME QUEDARE HASTA QUE CADA UNO DE MIS HOMBRES HAYA LLEGADO A LA MURALLA! "

El rugido de Climb era potente y les infundio valor a los exhaustos artistas marciales y jinetes blancos que aún seguían combatiendo contra los hombres-lagarto.

"¡Comandante es un honor pelear a su lado!" Rugió el artista marcial que empezaba a chocar nuevamente contra otro hombre-lagarto, el sonido de los choques de espadas estaba esparcido por todo el campo de batalla y cada vez que una dejaba de sonar una vida era tomada ya sea humana o semi-humana. Algo que se había vuelto habitual con el furor de la batalla.

Climb al escuchar las palabras del hombre, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ferozmente y seguir atacando a los hombres-lagarto que seguían avanzando con pequeñas escuadras, pero letales.

"¡El honor es todo mío! " Respondió fervientemente mientras veía por el reojo como se replegaban sus tropas hacia las puertas.

"¡YA DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS, COMANDANTE!" Grito un jinete blanco que seguía luchando con los hombres-lagarto a unos 4 metros de Climb.

"¡ASÍ ES! ¡TODOS! ¡RETROCEDAN HACIA LAS PUERTAS! ¡LAS BALLESTAS CUBRIRÁN NUESTRA RETIRADA! "Grito con fuerza Climb, a la vez que utilizaba un arte marcial para zafarse de la cantidad de hombres-lagarto que seguían atacándolo.

"¡YA LO ESCUCHARON! ¡TODOS! ¡RETROCEDAN!" Bramo Brain Unglaus que había aparecido con lo que quedaba de caballería para cubrir la retirada de sus soldados.

"¡BRAIN-SAN! " Grito Climb, sobresaltado.

"¡No te preocupes, Climb! ¡Ya está todo listo!" Respondió Brain tratando de calmar la preocupación de Climb.

"B-Bien entonces…" Murmuro Climb al mismo tiempo que unos millares de jinetes cortaban las cabezas de los hombres-lagarto, o mejor dicho; ellos estaban llamando su atención.

"¡DENSE PRISA! ¡NO PODREMOS CONTENERLOS TODO EL TIEMPO! "Bramo Brain mientras utilizaba la espada Razor Edge para dibujar varios arcos.

"¡ENTENDIDO! ¡TODOS RETROCEDAN! "

Y con la orden dada por Climb, los restantes vestigios de humanos lograron entrar por las enormes puertas.

Climb y Brain Unglaus, junto con varios artistas marciales, jinetes blancos y caballería lograron contener lo suficiente para que todos se atrincheraran detrás de las enormes puertas.

* * *

Y mientras, los hombres-lagarto avanzaban con paso firme y fiero arrasando con cualquier vestigio humano que quedara de la retirada. Estaban haciendo retroceder a los humanos y eso fue lo que elevo su moral a su punto más álgido, todos levantaron sus espadas en alto y rugieron al unísono.

"¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!" "¡UUHHH!"

Rugían fervorosamente mientras avanzaban; sin embargo, nuevamente los proyectiles de gran envergadura empezaron a silbar en el aire, y junto a ellos; nuevamente empezaron a llover las flechas.

"¡ESCUDOS!" Rugieron todos y cada uno de los hombres-lagarto, pero no fue suficiente para que algunas de las miles de flechas atravesaron por las rendijas de sus cascos o por los punto débiles de sus armaduras.

"¡WUAHH!" "¡DISPÉRSENSE!" "¡DISPÉRSENSE!" "¡BASTARDOS!" "¡AVANCEN!"

Esos eran los gritos más comunes de los hombres-lagarto que seguían siendo acosados por las enormes lanzas metálicas que provenían del interior de la ciudad. Ellos no podían permitir que sus efectivos se redujeran aún más de lo que ya estaban así que se replegaron en un solo punto y utilizaron el último uso de sus armas mágicas.

" _¡PREPARADOS!"…"¡AHORA!"_

Y con gritos al unísono de miles de hombres-lagarto, las espadas mágicas se alzaron en alto y de ellas emergieron un aire gélido.

Miles de partículas de escarcha se juntaron en un solo punto, construyendo lo que parecía ser una cortina helada. Poco a poco se congregaban más partículas, más y más se juntaban hasta que en definitiva se fue convirtiendo en una perfecta muralla de hielo.

"¡TODOS PÓNGANSE DETRÁS DEL MURO!" Rugió su comandante.

La orden era clara y obedecieron los restantes hombres-lagarto que ahora, no eran más de 5 mil efectivos.

Ellos al igual que cualquier ser vivo estaban exhaustos por la batalla tan feroz librada con los humanos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y los músculos de sus extremidades empezaban a sentir un dolor intenso debido a la fuerza que habían puesto en los ataques a los humanos.

"…Ha…ha….ha…C-Comandante ¿Qué hacemos?..." Dijo un Hombre-lagarto que tenía varias cicatrices frescas por todo su cuerpo, la sangre aun brotaba de algunas de ellas mientras que en otras ya estaban empezando a cerrarse.

"Esperaremos a que llegue la segunda ola, con esos proyectiles atacándonos…dudo que podamos acércanos lo suficiente para tomar la ciudad…" Respondió con voz agitada y cansada, mientras escuchaba como los miles de silbidos causados por los enormes proyectiles cortaban el aire.

"… ¡C-Comandante! No creo que pueda resistir este muro, por más de 10 minutos…." Dijo otro hombre-lagarto que veía como los enormes proyectiles penetraban la capa de hielo, con una fuerza tal que hacía temblar el enorme bloque.

"…No te preocupes soldado, no tardará en llegar la segunda ola…mientras tanto prepárense para atacar una vez que lleguen…" Respondió, a la vez que los trozos de hielo caían del enorme bloque de hielo.

El enorme bloque era de unas dimensiones descomunales, tan altas como la misma puerta de la ciudad y tan anchas como el grueso mismo de las murallas. Los proyectiles que la atravesaban apenas y lograban traspasarla por completo, algunas solamente se incrustaban mientras que otras rompían algunos lugares del enorme bloque; dejando caer trozos y trozos de hielo.

"… ¡Comandante!..." Grito un hombre-lagarto mientras veía como unas bolas de fuego empezaban a caer sobre los bloques de hielo.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuántos más trucos tienen estos humanos?! "Gruño de molestia el comandante mientras veía como estas bolas de fuego chocaban contra los bloques, provocando así que algunas partes de la muralla de hielo se debilitaran.

"¡Comandante! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! Si sigue esto así, seremos nada más que carne de cañón" Dijo un hombre-lagarto distinto que veía como chocaban esas enormes bolas de fuego contra el mural gélido.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde están esos malditos refuerzos?! ¡Sigan manteniendo su posición! ¡ESPEREN A LA SEGUNDA OLEADA! "Rugió el comandante mientras veía todos los murales de hielo formados a lo largo del campo de batalla.

Al exterior de las murallas de la Ciudad Fortaleza Re-Asenaru había, al menos, 120 murallas de hielo que se mantenían imponente sobre el campo manchado de sangre. Y detrás de ellos cientos y cientos de hombres-lagarto esperando a los refuerzos.

* * *

Ratzus Muathnak junto con el restante ejército de semi-humanos avanzaba implacablemente por las praderas rojizas. Un total de 60 mil semi-humanos mucho mejor equipados que la primera oleada se acercaba con pisadas poderosas sobre las praderas escarlatas; y detrás de estos una cantidad enorme de catapultas y torres de asedio. Los cuales se pusieron en un rango efectivo y esparcieron terror a los humanos con enormes rocas de fuego que empezaron a llover sobre la ciudad fortaleza.

El bramido de Ratzus fue el inicio para que estos burdos artilugios empezaran el asedio.

"¡Catapultas! [¡Fuego!] "

Ordeno mientras alzaba su hacha en alto.

Mientras que el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte y traía consigo la fría noche, las catapultas cargadas con rocas ardientes empezaron a dispararse hacia la ciudad fortaleza Re-Asenaru. Destruyendo algunos edificios de la ciudad y atrapando en su camino a miles de humanos que trataban de disparar con las torres de ballestas a los recién llegados.

"¡TORRES! ¡AVANCEN!" Grito Ratzus desde su base móvil.

La orden fue dada, y más de 3 mil Torres de Asedio se acercaron a unos 50 metros de donde estaban atrincherados los hombres-lagarto.

Los hombres-lagarto tras ver los refuerzos, soltaron resoplidos de alivio.

Ratzus inmediatamente ordeno el fuego incesante de la artillería.

"¡FUEGO!"

Mientras más y más rocas ardientes empezaban a llenar el cielo, los hombres-lagarto empezaron a subirse a las torres para superar las enormes murallas de la ciudad fortaleza.

Ratzus estaba satisfecho con el resultado de los hombres-lagarto; pero también celoso de no podar darle una probada de sangre a su hacha de guerra. Tenía a miles de efectivos para que ataquen la ciudad que se encontraban detrás de él.

Unos 40 mil centauros los cuales estaban cubiertos con armaduras oscuras y portando en sus brazos fornidos unas hachas de guerra negras y con algunas inscripciones en estas hachas empezaron a bramar y a rascar la tierra bajo sus patas. Los yelmos con cuernos que cubrían sus cabezas los hacían ver imponentes y más poderosos, la sed de batalla de estos no hacía más que aumentar mientras veían el fuerte humano. Siguieron bramando y rascando el suelo bajo sus pies, incluso algunos pisaban con fuerza el suelo como si intentaran llamar a algún tipo de campeón al frente.

Y como era de esperarse de una raza semi-humana orgullosa y poderosa, una figura emergió del contingente de centauros. Un Centauro con una armadura negra azabache con algunos toques escarlatas por algunas partes de su armadura junto con una hacha de guerra temible y un yelmo con cuernos en su cabeza, al igual que los demás centauros a excepción que este llevaba un estandarte; que tenía la figura de un cráneo de toro con dos hachas de guerra intersecando al cráneo de este en una "X".

Tras su aparición el grupo de semi-humanos que habían llegado a una distancia de 200 metros rugieron como nunca lo habían hecho. Sus gritos de guerra y el furor de la batalla los acompañaban como si se tratara de su misma sombra.

"¡SEGUNDO GRUPO!" Bramo Kentaro el líder de esta guarnición de centauros que habían reclamado ser parte del asedio a las ciudades humanas del sur.

Ratzus se dio cuenta de la interminable sed de batalla que emitía Kentaro, y lo detuvo antes de que pusiera en riesgo toda la misión.

"¡Aun no entraras! ¡Espera a que salgan de sus ratoneras!" Rugió con voz poderosa mientras desmontaba de su tienda móvil, aunque a decir verdad se parecía más a una caravana hecha para un gobernante.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por fin decidiste entrar en acción, maldito gato?!" Bramo Kentaro plantando su hacha en el suelo, tratando de provocar a Ratzus.

Ratzus sabía que este tipo era igual que él, cuando se trataba del furor de la batalla y al igual que él, no dejaría que se burlasen. Sin embargo, ahora estaban en guerra y si no cumplían su cometido ellos –Los altos mandos– serian ejecutados por sus superiores.

Ratzus lo tenía más claro, ya que, uno de ellos era su hermano mayor.

"No vamos a pelear ahora Kentaro, tu unidad tendrá que esperar hasta que los hombres-lagarto empiecen a ingresar a la ciudad…" Dijo Ratzus con voz calmada, tratando de contener su molestia.

"…Oh, oh, pero si es el pequeño gato mimado… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le tienes miedo a unos simples humanos?..." Dijo Kentaro tratando de provocar a Ratzus.

Ratzus era un guerrero que no había conocido otra cosa más que la guerra; pero no era tonto. Y tampoco arriesgaría toda una misión por el capricho de un hombre.

"…Esto es parte del plan Kentaro, si no te gusta…puedes irte y ser ejecutado por el consejo o mucho mejor, que tal si se sabe que tu provocaste que no se cumpliera la formación del fuerte para los señores dragón…" Respondió Ratzus intimidándolo.

La sola mención de ser ejecutado por los Señores Dragón era temible, así que no tuvo más opción que reprimir su sed de sangre.

"…Bien, entonces esperaremos hasta que tus lagartos hagan el trabajo…" Bramo Kentaro a la vez que al final de su oración soltaba un chasquido.

Ratzus satisfecho con el resultado ordeno nuevamente el ataque de la artillería.

"¡CATAPULTAS! ¡ [FUEGO]!"

Y otra vez, empezaron a llover piedras ardientes sobre la ciudad fortaleza de Re-Asenaru. Y no cesaría hasta que hayan tomado por completo la ciudad.

"Ahora es el momento" Murmuro Ratzus mientras veía a los hombres-lagarto superar las enormes murallas.

"¡SEGUNDA BRIGADA! ¡AL ATAQUE!" Ordeno con un grito potente Ratzus alzando su hacha en alto, que fue seguido por un bramido total de centauros y hombres-bestia por igual.

"¡A LA CARGA! "

 _ **N.A./ Hola chicos perdón por subirlo un día después, esta vez si fue mi culpa. Me olvide pagar el Internet xD, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este relato. Espero ver sus comentarios; cualquier tipo de aporte o critica es aceptada, bueno con esto me despido hasta el domingo chicos. Gracias por leerlo hasta el final :D**_


	22. Capitulo 5 - parte 3

Parte 3:

Las luchas se veían por doquier al este, norte y oeste de las puertas encarnizadas batallas se vislumbraban; el choque de las espadas retumbaba sin parar, el tintineo de las armaduras y el sonido de la carne siendo cortada se oían cada vez menos. Los gritos empezaban a cesar y en su lugar dejaba tras de sí plegarias, suplicas y rezos a todos los dioses que podían recordar los hombres.

Los hombres que resguardaron tras los muros… los pocos que quedaban y aun con todas las bajas que tenían y aun con toda la posibilidad de perder se arraigaban a la inexistente victoria.

\- ¡FUEGO!

Al grito del soldado, otra catapulta cargada con una roca ardiente salía disparada hacia el avance de los semihumanos por el prado.

\- ¡FUEGO!

Le siguió otra voz a la lejanía - ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO! – Grito otras voces sin cesar y cada una de esas voces generaban dos rocas ardientes más.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO! – Vocifero un hombre con sangre en el cuerpo al igual que su mandoble, a su lado entraban otros cientos más … heridos o muertos entraban hacia las puertas interiores de la fortaleza.

Los heridos tenían la respiración congestionada, las espadas bebían sangre y sus armaduras apestaban a muerte.

\- ¡FLECHAS! – Grito un hombre en lo alto de las murallas, a su costado una cantidad inmensa de hombres congregados disparando flechas sin cesar.

\- ¡MAS FLECHAS! – Le grito otro hombre a varios soldados que llegaban con flechas y se iban para traer más aún.

La cantidad de semihumanos que se veían era tan vasta que llegaban hasta donde la vista llegaba.

\- ¡Los estamos repeliendo! ¡Sigan disparando! – Dijo el comandante a cargo viendo como los semihumanos restantes se escondían tras los muros de hielo formados a lo largo del prado.

\- ¡OTRA OLEADA! – Vocifero y más de un millar de flechas oscurecieron el cielo, y tras esa otra y otra y otra…sin cesar, sin cuartel, sin respiro … siguieron bañando el cielo con oscuridad.

\- ¡Seguid así! – El grito sonó con un atisbo de esperanza tras ver como disminuía su cantidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Tras el ocaso, se permitió sonreír y sus hombres parecían querer hacer lo mismo.

El suelo bajo sus pies empezó a vibrar, casi pareció escuchar que el suelo empezaba a sonar a un tambor… era un sonido sin igual, era como si la tierra misma se empezara a partir en cien mil pedazos.

 _Uohhhhh Uohhhhh Uuuohhhhhhh_ , empezó a sonar un retumbar dos veces rápido y breve, y un último prolongado y profundo.

¿Era el sonido de un cuerno? No sabría poder decirlo, pero sonaba más como el gruñido de una bestia, de algo gigantesco, de decenas de miles.

 _Uohhhhh Uohhhhh Uuuohhhhhhh_ …Se volvió a escuchar de la misma manera

 _Uohhhhh Uohhhhh Uuuohhhhhhh Uohhhhh Uohhhhh Uuuohhhhhhh_ … Sonó una y otra voz retumbante al igual que el eco de una habitación desolada.

\- …No puede estar pasando… - No pudo seguir conteniendo sus pensamientos.

La luz se fue, pero ahí estaban se veían unos cuantos primero, luego cien, luego mil, luego diez mil, las patas de millares y millares de centauros con armaduras negras y hachas enormes elevando en alto empezaron a retumbar por todo el prado.

\- ¡FUEGO! – Grito un hombre al mismo tiempo que veía como se acercaba una marea de destrucción.

\- ¡FLECHAS! ¡FLECHAS! ¡FLECHAS! ¡FLECHAS! – Grito con desesperación el comandante.

\- ¡FUEGO! ¡MAS ROCAS, MAS ROCAS! – Gritaron más de un millar de voces.

Los hombres detrás de ellos cargaron sus catapultas con rocas ardientes y flechas encantadas, todo el poderío de arsenal empezó a apuntar hacia la ola negruzca.

\- ¡JORNATH! ¡ JORNATH! – El grito no provino de ellos sino de los centauros, de aquella ola de caos, y parecía ser un grito de guerra pues la tierra vibro descontroladamente. Movió las catapultas, hizo caer hombres, derrumbo edificios antiguos y moldeo por completo el suelo bajo sus pezuñas.

\- ¡MARKNATH! ¡MARKNATH! – Se escucho con más fuerza que antes, y el suelo bajo las suelas de sus botas empezó a moverse bruscamente.

 _¡Uohhhh! ¡Uohhhh! ¡Uohhhh! ¡Uohhhh! ¡Uohhhh! ¡Uohhhh!_

La tierra vibro y se descontrolo salvajemente bajo sus pies, "el sonido de la tierra" pensó… pues, sino que era esa bestia tan gigantesca que provocaba tal sonido.

\- ¡YENFEHHISUAHHH! – Se escucho a todo pulmón, al unisonó y dicha en un dialecto que solo podría pertenecer a las lenguas ancestrales.

Y entonces la gran bestia engullo lo único que los separaba de los semihumanos. Las piedras puestas unas sobre otras cayeron como piezas de domino a lo largo de toda la ciudad, las puertas de acero se doblaron, las maderas que la reforzaba crujieron y se rompieron como una rama; las torres se partieron en dos, las casas se derrumbaron como piedras inestables y todo empezó a colapsar.

* * *

El choque de armas resonaba por toda la ciudad, los gritos se oían a leguas los gruñidos más aun y el choque de la roca contra roca retumbaba por toda el área que rodeaba a la Ciudad Fortaleza de Re – Asenaru. Ya era de noche, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más peligroso y repugnante se volvía la ciudad, los enfrentamientos no eran más que una masacre, un holocausto era lo que veían los ojos de Climb.

"¡Maldición! Se supone que deberíamos haber ganado ¡Maldición!". Climb no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo y vociferar maldiciones mientras avanzaba apoyado en el bastón que era su espada por los callejones de la ciudad. Su armadura estaba demacrada con varias abolladuras, hendiduras y un agujero del tamaño de un palmo en el lado inferior izquierdo a tan solo unas cuantas pulgadas del corazón, la comisura de sus labios se empapaba de sangre y un poco de esta junto con sudor le cayó como cascada desde la frente hasta las mejillas.

Su cuerpo había llegado a un límite terrible, los dolores lo atormentaban y la herida lo hacía sentir cada vez más débil, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lastimosamente se arrastraba hasta una montura.

"¡No puedo morir aquí! ¡Debo estar al lado de la Reina!"

Climb forzaba cada vez más a su cuerpo aun incluso cuando este le gritaba que ya no podía, pero eso no le importaba … su deber era con la Reina. ¿De que serviría si estaba muerto? Su vida le pertenecía a la Reina, debía llegar sea como fuese a la capital y preparar un nuevo ejército.

\- …M-Maldición… Renner - sama… debo estar con ella…- Su voz no era más que un susurro tenue, casi como una plegaria.

La herida grave y aun así siguió maldiciéndose así mismo… "No debí apartar la mirada" …. Aun lo recordaba, recordaba la pelea con aquel gran mastodonte; con el mandoble en alto, las piernas firmes como las raíces de un árbol, la espalda recta como una espada, y la mirada centrada esperando la llegada de aquel semental.

\- ...fuhh… – Un respiro profundo - ¡[Arte Marcial]! ¡[Fortaleza Total]! – Rugió y un aura tenue rojizo cubrió su cuerpo, los músculos se tensaron de tal manera que parecía que iban a reventar. Era un precio alto, pero nada era tan valioso como proteger el Reino.

\- ¡VAMOS! – Bramo una bestia cuadrúpeda que se dirigía en embestida hacia Climb con el hacha de guerra en alto, listo para partir a un hombre en dos.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Climb solo un rugido tan feroz como el cuadrúpedo; una velocidad sin igual lo acompaño al igual que la fuerza.

\- …Im…posible – Consiguió decir el cuerpo del cuadrúpedo que se ahogaba en sangre y desesperadamente intentaba taparse el tajo profundo en su garganta.

\- Once – Dijo Climb con cansancio, el sudor le corría por todo el cuerpo y una línea de sangre le recorría por algunas partes del cuerpo.

Al tiempo que veía los cuerpos sin vida de otros centauros, restauro su fuerza con una pócima de curación mayor que tenía en una bolsa cercana a una mesa.

\- Debería dejar de usarlo tantas…- Climb no pudo visualizarlo bien, pero parecido ver una línea negra que se estrellaba contra su armadura. Al instante un dolor intenso lo invadió, se tocó donde parecía ser el origen y noto la cascada de sangre.

"Este es peligroso… mucho más que los otros" – Pensó al tiempo que se paraba con sumo esfuerzo lo más rápido que pudo, aguantando el dolor.

\- ¿Eso dolió? Creí haber encontrado a alguien interesante – Consiguió decir el centauro ante sí que tenía un acento extraño.

\- … [Arte Marcial] [Aumento de Resistencia] – Musito Climb al tiempo que disponía a ponerse en posición de combate.

"Busca el punto débil" Se dijo.

\- Usar artes marciales es trampa – Se quejo bruscamente – No importa, todo acabara en un instante.

\- …Inténtalo – Consiguió decir las palabras lo suficientemente alto para que el centauro se abalanzara y cociera.

"…Rápido como una flecha, Letal como el acero…" … Al tiempo en que se repetía las palabras el centauro no tardo en estar unos cuantos palmos de Climb.

Climb siguió el curso del hacha con la espada, agacho la cabeza junto con el cuerpo para mantenerse lejos de su alcance y volvió a plantarse como un árbol sobre sus suelas. Dejo que la hoja siguiera su curso hasta dejar de tocar el filo del hacha y en un movimiento tan veloz como le permitía su cuerpo incrusto el mandoble en el cuerpo sin protección del centauro.

\- ¿Qué? – La incredulidad se apodero de Climb. "Le he dado en la carne" Se dijo.

\- Buenos movimientos – Alabo el centauro que había logrado de una manera impresionante poner frente a su espada el filo del hacha.

Climb al instante retrocedió con un movimiento zigzagueante y se impulsó sobre sus dos piernas. "Busca el punto débil" Otra vez se dijo.

\- Muy buenos instintos – Adulo nuevamente el centauro haciendo chocar el metal contra el metal.

\- ¡AHHH! – Rugió Climb al tiempo que blandía su espada una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez mas contra el filo del hacha en una danza de acero que sonaba estruendosamente y aumentaba en intensidad.

\- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SIGUE ASI! – Vocifero el Centauro con la sangre a tope de emoción, y al igual que Climb blandía una y otra vez el arma negra, danzaba al son de Climb con el estruendo del acero entrechocado como fondo y el grito de ambos como coro.

\- ¡[ARTE MARCIAL]! ¡[CUATRO CORTES DE LUZ]! – Rugió fervorosamente Climb dibujando un arco al tiempo que la danza daba un descanso.

\- ¡[Arte Marcial]! ¡[Fuerza Taurina]! – Grito en menor intensidad mas no la fuerza con la que blandía la gran arma oscura.

Las artes marciales chocaron entre sí y la velocidad de ambos parecía estar a la misma altura pues ya se encontraban otra vez danzando en la marea del sonido chocante del acero.

\- ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

\- ¡Ja Ja Ja! – Se rio de manera poderosa al igual que la oscura.

La danza continua, se lanzaban miradas retadoras uno al otro, chocaban el acero contra el acero … las dos cuchillas chirriaban una, dos, tres, muchas más veces de lo que uno podría imaginar… pronto ya no eran dos, sino más de diez tal era la velocidad que ambos poseían.

"Ahí" Dijo Climb mentalmente. La danzaba se detuvo bruscamente en un silencio sepulcral, la música dejo de sonar al mismo tiempo que el coro jadeaba pesadamente y el sonido del cuerpo reemplazaba la música.

\- Co…mo…- El centauro incrédulo miro al hombre de cabellera rubia, la barba abundante, los músculos a punto de estallar y la gran cascada roja que dejaba caer ahí en el lugar donde lo había cortado.

\- Un…Hu…man…o… - Pronto se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, empezó a vomitar sangre y aunque con esfuerzo se alzó sobre su espada mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad de la ciudad - …No…

Destellos rojos y humos grises se levantaban por toda la ciudad, los gritos seguían aumentando entremezclado con el sonido de las rocas chocando entre sí.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hay alguien aquí!

Grito alguien con voz rasposa. Climb no podía distinguir quien era, pero sí pudo notar que eran humanos y más se unieron a aquella figura, la vista se le ennoblecía, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se iban desvaneciendo, la sangre lo ahogo, el calor era cada vez más escaso.

\- …Renner – sama… - Dijo con odio a sí mismo.

Sintió como la vida lo abandonaba, los colores se desvanecían, el mundo se teñía de negro, el cuerpo se le estremeció, las voces junto con el ruido fueron silenciados y cayó sobre su espada.

Estaba allí en medio de la nada, en medio de una inmensa oscuridad que lo engullía, los sentidos se agudizaron al igual que su pavor por no saber dónde estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se pregunto sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Miro hacia atrás, derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo sin encontrar nada más que un mundo negro, era tan silencioso el lugar que podía oír su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y el movimiento de sus ojos. Palpo sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo intacto sin ninguna herida, cicatriz o marca. Las preguntas no hacían más que acumularse en la mente de Climb, hasta que unos susurros le llegaron.

Lo sentía en su nuca, en sus oídos. Un siseo sin parar empezó a rodearlo, voces de hombres, mujeres y niños susurraban en la oscuridad.

…Climb…

Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Ayúdame…Climb

Por favor Climb… Por favor Climb …Por favor Climb…

El sonido fue tan fresco y nítido que hizo caso omiso de los susurros.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo sobresaltado dando media vuelta para buscar el origen del sonido, pero al voltear no vio más que solo oscuridad.

…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…

…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…

…Climb…Climb…Climb… Convierte en mi vasallo

…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…

…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…Climb…

Las voces aumentaban cada una distinta de las demás, pero la misma palabra una y otra vez.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! – Grito Climb con desesperación aquello le estaba llenado de pavor.

"Stronof – sama, Brain – san, Renner – sama, Eveliye – sama, Gagaran – san, Tia – sama, Tina – sama, Su Majestad…"

Cada una de las voces le era familiar o las había escuchado algunas veces, cada voz decía lo mismo "Climb" en un tono grisáceo y triste como si les hubieran arrebatado el alma.

Climb… veo que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez.

Climb volteo sobresaltado.

Stronof – sama

Pero no será suficiente

Climb aun tienes que reclamar tu recompensa

Brain – san

Oye niño cereza ¿Aun eres virgen?

Es más fuerte…

…Y veloz

Vaya, vaya sí que has crecido Climb – kun

Aun no estas listo…

Climb les quería responder con felicidad a todos, pero sus voces todas eran tristes y apagadas con nostalgia en ellas. Hablo, pero no lo escuchaban… corrió, pero no alcanzaba a las voces.

\- ¡STRONOFF-SAMA!

El grito retumbo entre las paredes de la habitación y enseguida llegaron varias personas a atenderlo. El sudor le corría por la frente, tenía la respiración agitada, y el cuerpo le temblaba.

\- Mi Señor por favor póstrese en la cama aún no ha sanado por completo.

La voz era la de una mujer, tenía la voz dulce y un rostro hermoso, aunque no tanto como su amada; en las manos llevaba varias mantas y detrás de ella había otras más llevando varias bandejas y otras algunas vasijas.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo sobresaltado, el lugar le era tan desconocido como la forma en la que llego ahí. Se palmo la parte de la herida y sintió un dolor intenso recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Mi Señor aún no ha sanado por completo – Respondió nuevamente y esta vez poniéndole unos paños húmedos en la frente.

\- ¿C-Como es que llegue aquí? ¿Q-Que…? – Dijo con voz adolorida.

\- Frendys llama a la señorita – Ordeno la chica que le ponía los paños húmedos.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Dijo con una voz más fuerte y aguantando el dolor.

La sirvienta casi sobresaltada por la fuerza de su voz, empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido, la cantidad de días que había estado postrado, como llego, cuando, de donde y por supuesto el por qué aun no sanaba su herida.

\- … ¿Magia?... Pero si es así un sacerdote podría haber intentado disiparlo…

\- No, la magia por la que fue afectado es una que ni siquiera los pocos humanos que dominan grandes niveles pueden disipar según me dijeron.

\- ¿Sexto Nivel? – Dijo incrédulo Climb, aquello era impensable no había humano o semihumano que pudiera dominar tal nivel e incluso si hubiera no estaría en la vanguardia malgastando un hechizo de tal poder en alguien como Climb.

\- Eso no podemos asegurarlo, a decir verd…- Al tiempo que iba a terminar su frase la puerta se abrió con un "Clic".

Inmediatamente la sirvienta se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

\- Vaya así que por fin despertó …Puedes retirarte Cass – Dijo la Señora con voz solemne y fría

Los ojos eran azules como zafiros hermosos y profundos, la cabellera dorada con rizos le caían sobre los blancos hombros desnudos; un collar de oro incrustado con varios zafiros destellaba con la luz de la luna; un vestido de terciopelo dorado con bordados negros exquisitos. Era tan hermosa como la misma Reina Renner o tal vez incluso la superaba; Climb conocía aquella figura la había visto algunas veces e incluso en un arrebato de locura intento ponerse a su servicio.

\- Señorita Solution – Dijo con cortesía y aun con el dolor intento hacer una reverencia adecuada.

\- Vaya así que todavía me recuerdas, veo que aun sientes dolor – Dijo con voz fría y ojos aún más fríos, aunque Climb percibió algo de ¿Satisfacción? En su mirada – No ese necesario tanta cordialidad.

\- Entendido Mi Señora – Climb tenía que saber qué hacía ahí y al parecer ella tenía las respuestas, así que antes que dijera una palabra se sentó cerca de una silla ornamentada y …

\- Supongo que mi sirvienta ya te habrá contado como has llegado acá y toda eso, bueno empecemos por lo crucial.

» Has estado mucho tiempo en este lugar. La guerra ha empezado a cobrar muchas vidas del Reino y casi ya han caído cuatro ciudades, su expansión se hace cada vez más grande. Dentro de unos pocos meses ya tendrán la mitad del Reino; La Reina ha declarado el estado de emergencia y el reclutamiento ha sido masivo, todos en la edad de combatir han sido reclutados y se enfrentan en cada pueblo, ciudad o paramo si es necesario, además de ello ha pedido ayuda a los demás países. La llamada de socorro solo fue oída por el Reino Hechicero, los demás países se centran en la defensa de sus fronteras ya que no solo fue el Reino Re – Estize el afectado también lo fueron : El Imperio Baharuth, La Teocracia Slane, El Reino Draconico, El Reino Enano, El Reino Santo del Roble, El Reino Élfico del Gran Bosque de Evasha, Las Colinas del Rey también han sido afectadas y cada uno de esos Reinos resiste aunque es cuestión de tiempo que cedan ante la cantidad de semihumanos que invaden todo el Continente Sur.

» Y por si te has estado preguntando, si, estas en la Teocracia Slane, aunque fue bautizada no hace muy poco como "El Protectorado Slane", el señor de estas tierras ya deberás imaginarlo,

\- El Rey Hechicero – Respondió con frustración, pero no dejo que se mostrara.

\- Si eso sería la respuesta correcta, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco – Dijo con una sonrisa melosa.

Aquello dejo perplejo a Climb. "Si no es el Rey Hechicero entonces ¿Quién es?".

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – Dijo a la vez que se levantaba – Creo que ya conoces a mi mayordomo, te estará esperando en los jardines una vez que te hayas recuperado.

Solution salió por la puerta con paso lento, en cuanto se cerró la puerta un ceño fruncido se dibujó en su rostro. Camino hasta la estancia de Sebas con rigor, ignorando por completo a todas las sirvientas que se inclinaban o saludaban.

Pronto se encontró ante una puerta de madera con algunos grabados en la parte superior, los miro un momento y toco la puerta con unos tres golpes ligeros.

\- Adelante Solution – Respondió desde dentro la voz anciana.

Entro y se encontró con Sebas escribiendo con una pluma algunos documentos.

\- Sebas – sama … ¿Está bien que le digamos todo eso? – Dijo con firmeza, aquella idea de contarlo todo no le agradaba lo más mínimo y menos haberlo rescatado.

\- Así es, tiene el derecho de estar informado sobre la situación es alguien muy valioso Solution - Respondió Sebas a la vez que enrollaba el papel.

\- ¿De qué manera? – Exigió saber Solution mientras veía como Sebas vertía acre plateado encima del papel y cogía un sello de madera para darle forma.

\- Ha adquirido algo que lo ha hecho más fuerte, algo que no imaginaba fuera posible – Respondió Sebas mientras repetía la acción con otras cartas y documentos.

\- Sigue siendo igual de débil, no veo la necesidad de dejarlo vivo – Esputo con brusquedad.

\- Si ahora es débil ante tus ojos, pero quien sabe lo fuerte que puede volverse en unos cuantos años. La fuerza que tenía cuando lo conocí era algo insignificante, sin embargo, ahora esa fuerza no es más que una fracción muy pequeña del poderío total.

Sebas al tiempo que hablaba termino de sellar la última carta y miro fijamente a Solution.

\- Entonces es un peligro – Respondió bruscamente al tiempo que emitía su sed de sangre.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer algo – Dijo con frialdad absoluta y deteniendo en seco a Solution – Solution.

\- Pero…

\- …Por ese motivo necesitamos que sirva a nuestra causa voluntariamente – Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Alguien como él podría ser una amenaza sí, pero también un valioso guerrero. Antes dije que no tenía talento y era verdad – Sebas soltó un bufido cansado y miro hacia la ventana – No sé qué ha pasado, algo extraño está sucediendo… Ains – sama lo necesita tanto como yo… así que no harás nada a menos que te lo ordene.

La frialdad de las palabras de Sebas Tian dejo estremecida a Solution y no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

\- Muy bien, ahora tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos Solution … Entendido Sebas – sama – Respondió con suma cortesía y Sebas salió de la habitación con un portafolio de cuero en un brazo y en la otra un reloj de mano.

\- Espero que te hagas cargo del lugar al igual que del muchacho.

La puerta se cerró con un crujido, al tiempo que el sonido del agua cayendo en pequeñas gotas tocaban las ventanas con unos tintineos seguido de más tintineos incesantes.

Solution caminando hacia la ventana vislumbro como el carruaje de Sebas Tian partía del palacio en medio de una tormenta que abundaba en truenos y gotas de agua.

Miro el carruaje con cierta penumbra hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, al mismo tiempo pudo oír el sonido de unos toques en la puerta.

\- Adelante – Dijo.

La puerta se abrió con crujido, una mujer con el vestido de terciopelo escarlata con bordados dorados le cubría el cuerpo esbelto a excepción de sus hombros blancos. En el cuello llevaba un collar dorado con varias gemas incrustadas y un rubí en medio de todas ellas. Unos aretes de al menos una pulgada colgaban de sus orejas con un pequeño rubí al final, el rostro fino y bien proporcionado le daban un aspecto señorial y lo resaltaba más su cabello dorado laceo con una parte que dibujaba una corona dorada alrededor de su cabeza; los ojos turquesa apenas y se notaban con las pocas luces de las velas aunque no por menos bellos; en los dedos delgados, blancos y suaves llevaba una que otra sortija, algunas con rocas preciosas de gran tamaño y otras con solo grabados en una lengua no legible, antigua, desconocida y arcana.

Los pasos de tacones se escucharon uno tras otro hasta estar a una distancia prudente de Solution.

\- Señorita Solution – Dijo con voz delicada al tiempo que, hacia una reverencia cordial, digna de una noble.

Solution no respondió, en su lugar se limitó a seguir observando el paisaje fuera de las ventanas y haciendo un pequeño traqueteo con los dedos puestos en la ventana.

\- …Sebas – sama ha salido y me ha pedido… - Empezó a musitar poco a poco en aquella habitación silenciosa.

\- Lo se Tsuare – Dijo – Además no deberías hablarme de esa manera en este lugar ¿lo recuerdas?

Solution dejo de hacer el sonido tintineante y se volvió hacia Tsuare con una mirada fría. La pequeña humana no tuvo más remedio que asentir y recordar sus lecciones de cortesía junto con su tranquilidad.

\- Así es – Respondió con firmeza – Aunque aún no me acostumbro a esto.

Tsuare agarro algunos pliegues de su vestido y se los enseño; Solution sin inmutarse de aquello tomo asiento en una silla de maderos ornamentada con joyas y bordados exquisitos.

\- Se te dio una misión Tsuare – Dijo con reproche y frialdad – Y yo estoy a cargo de que lo cumplas como es debido.

Aquella voz hizo estremecer a Tsuare, pero no tanto como lo hacía antes; sin duda había ido acostumbrándose más a lo humanamente ajeno.

\- Entendido Señ… Solution – Respondió con firme y solemne voz.

\- Siéntate – Dijo – Deveras saber que aún hay muchas cosas por hacer, una de ellas es asegurarnos de que tu figura sea la de una noble de alta cuna.

Tsuare con movimientos impecables hizo lo que le decían y respondió con voz que correspondía a una gran señora.

\- Tiene razón, aunque a decir verdad puede que haya personas que sientan curiosidad por mi origen.

\- Si, y por eso se te ha sido asignado la marca entre las fronteras del Imperio Baharuth y El Reino Hechicero; tomaras el semblante y nobleza de la familia Rile.

La voz de Solution era clara, pero aquello confundió un poco a Tsuare. Había estudiado sobre leyes y varias cosas necesarias tanto para sirvienta como señora: el apellido Rile según se sabía estaba extinto y que no había familiar alguno del que se sepa su existencia después del suceso que estremeció al Imperio.

\- Solution según recuerdo…

-…Así es esta extinta, los antiguos nobles están muertos: El Padre y La Madre fueron sentenciados a muerte; Sus hijas fueron vendidas como esclavas y la otra yace desaparecida mucho tiempo – Respondió con rapidez - …Aprovecharemos lo último y serás la última heredera de la casa, tienes el aspecto. Necesitas el carácter y …- Solution hizo un gesto con las manos y un portal apareció detrás de Tsuare – Sirvientes.

Del pequeño agujero negro ovalado salían varias criadas y algunos guardias que parecían humanos, pero Tsuare sabía que no. Eran más de esas criaturas a las que les decían Doppleganger.

\- Si la chica es encontrada - Dijo titubeante.

\- Sera eliminada – Respondió bruscamente.

\- Entendido – Dijo – Entonces partiré de inmediato.

\- Si … Sebas – sama pronto convocara a los vasallos e ira a tu encuentro una vez haya terminado los asuntos del Gobierno.

Tsuare se sonrojo y una muy predecible luz brillo en sus ojos. Solution se limitó a ignorar aquella luz, pues no le importaba solo tenía que cumplir con sus órdenes.

La pequeña humana se levantó con gracia, agradeció la oportunidad de servir a su señor Ains Ooal Gown y se retiró tras el portal oscuro.

Solution con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes espero un poco antes de atender el asunto que le era tan molesto como una mosca volando sobre su cabeza.

\- Señorita Solution la comitiva real ha llegado.

* * *

El atardecer ya se hubo ido hace tiempo atrás, tras una marea de sangre y vísceras que se extendía por un inmenso océano de cadáveres. La encarnizada batalla se cobró un poco más de los ¾ del total de almas; no había un solo lugar a dos leguas a la redonda en la que no hubiera cadáveres ya sean: quemados, mutilados, degollados, aplastados, perforados, devorados, entre otros miles de cosas que uno nunca se atrevería a imaginar que se le podía hacer a un cuerpo. Y, aun así, todavía seguía viva la sed de sangre tanto de humanos como semihumanos era la guerra sí, pero para cualquiera que fuera ajeno a todo aquello; no era más que una carnicería.

Los humanos ya no eran humanos, según de definían así mismos; sino más bien bestias guiadas por el primitivo instinto de animales salvajes que luchan por la supervivencia aun a costa de la vida de otros; aun a costa de su propia extinción como especie.

Un soldado ondeaba su espada como si fuera un abanico sin objetivo alguno, pues que no más podría hacer el pobre desgraciado rodeado de tantos enemigos; antes había usado a otro hombre para usarlo como escudo de carne contra las flechas que caían como lluvia moja cual mundo entero. Buscando una salida a toda esa carnicería una vez dada la orden de una retirada dentro de los muros, en su mente patética pensaba que estaría a salvo dentro de aquellos fuertes y gruesos muros… Tal era la estupidez de los hombres en los momentos de desesperación. Los muros gruesos e imponentes fueron hecho añicos por titánicas rocas al igual que la bestia, tal cual cristal contra el piso, así era aquel muro al cual se habían aferrado.

\- ¡Aléjense bestias! – Chillaba como si de cerdo se tratase- ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!

El patético mandoble fue partido en dos por uno de los centauros como si de una rama se tratase; e incluyendo claro el cuerpo chillón.

\- Son frágiles, cobardes e inútiles – Dijo con amargura y decepción uno de ellos- ¿Cómo es que estas patéticas criaturas aún existen?

\- Estos son solo campesinos, ladrones y quien sabe que basura nos harán enviado los humanos de este Reino – Respondió con voz tranquila y frígida otro de ellos - Esto solo es una distracción, debe haber otra guarnición esperándonos para emboscarnos.

\- ¿Emboscarnos? – Se escucho detrás del segundo con un tono burlón – Son solo humanos Capitán ¿Qué amenaza pueden representar esta basura?

Inmediatamente agarro con un brazo un cuerpo moribundo cercano del cual solo se podían susurros junto con una respiración trabajosa, le faltaba una pierna y medio estómago.

\- Déjalo - Dijo - ya se han divertido lo suficiente, dejad descansar a los muertos

La voz cargada de frialdad resonó entre aquellos centauros, pero igualmente prosiguió el otro; arrancando el brazo del hombre con una fuerza tan poderosa que hizo retumbar el sonido del hueso quebrándose y el musculo desgarrado.

\- ¡AHHH! – Chillo el cuerpo.

Mágicamente recobro fuerzas, el cuerpo moribundo dio un grito agudo tan horrendo y desgarrador que casi parecía que iba a destrozarse la garganta.

\- Este no – Dijo con voz desafiante y una mueca llena de satisfacción.

La tensión se hizo presente inmediatamente, se escuchó un silbido y al instante se pudo divisar que el mandoble bebía sangre de su hoja.

\- Dije que dejaran a los muertos descansar – Respondió con severidad sin dejar de apartar sus ojos.

\- Si que eres aburrido "Capitán" – Dijo con una sonrisa, y dando medio vuelta llevándose consigo nada más que una cabeza cercenada.

Los ojos negros ónice no se apartaron del otro hasta que desapareció de su vista. La mirada que siempre le dedicaba era una de desprecio y asco; era cierto que los semihumanos valoraban la fuerza sobre todas las cosas.

Luchaban entre sí por ser los más temidos, y gritaban a los ocho vientos la cantidad de enemigos que habían matado y el testimonio de aquello eran las cabezas que colgaban de su cintura como si de trofeos se tratase. Sin embargo, esto no se aplicaba a todos al igual que no se aplica que todos los hombres sean menos bestias que las bestias.

\- Ya os habéis divertido y llevado vuestros trofeos, reagrupaos con la vanguardia de la primera puerta – Dijo con voz aun tensa y fría a sus soldados a cargo – Dos vendrán conmigo – Miro de reojo rápidamente – Elotk y Hurreg.

Los centauros con temor obedecieron las ordenes de su capitán; Elotk y Hurreg acompañaron a su Capitán a los costados, derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

Los dos centauros llevaban armaduras de un color negro azabache, mientras que en sus reposaba una bandera de color escarlata con la figura de un dragón plateado en ella, eran sin duda una ornamentación de la más digna para un sequito real que no cuajaba con el ambiente, era una forma de distinción dijo su comandante. Y el que iba vestido de una manera más galante era su capitán: Una armadura negra azabache al igual que los otros dos solo que en esta se veían incrustaciones de rubíes en el pecho que dibujaban una cabeza de toro y al igual que los dos llevaba el mismo telar en el hombro, un hacha de guerra con una joya azulina incrustada en el mango destellaba una luz fantasmagórica y en su cabeza llevaba puesto un yelmo con cuernos en forma curvea que era tan larga como una espada corta. Su figura poderosa, imponente e intimidante hacía que muchos temblaran al verlo; y aun así había otros que tenían el valor o la estupidez para confrontarlo.

Las calles abundaban en dos cosas: Gritos y Sangre. Doramont que iba a la cabeza con dos de sus soldados miraba con ojos de indiferencia la masacre, no quedaba otra opción más que esa …" El Fuerte es el que sobrevive" Pensó para sus adentros mientras galopaba con fiereza por las calles abundantes de sangre.

Mientras seguía avanzando con paso veloz vio de reojo como unos humanos con espadas avanzaban con fuerza tras varias puertas de casas rocosas. Vio que varios tenían armaduras y armas que tenían incrustaciones de diferentes joyas: Rubíes, Zafiros, Esmeraldas, Ámbar…

"¿De dónde han salido?" Pensó sin dar crédito a lo que veía, no pareció sorprenderle los hombres sino el brillo de las espadas; el número de humanos supero al de semihumanos. Pronto fueron rodeados por un centenar de humanos, el numero estaba a favor de los humanos mas no la destreza y fortaleza de los centauros.

\- ¡Mátenlos!¡Mátenlos a todos! – Grito uno de los humanos con ojos inyectados en sangre, pronto se le unieron más - ¡Bestias repugnante! – se convirtió en una muchedumbre sedienta de sangre.

Doramont miro con molestia, su sorpresa se desvaneció, su hacha ansiaba sangre y un bufido escapo de su boca; Un silbido como el de un proyectil a alta velocidad…

\- Capitán debemos asegurarnos de que estén muertos – Dijo Elotk con decepción tras ver el patético espectáculo.

\- No, dejen descansar a los muertos – Respondió con frialdad – "No, es algo imposible que algunos de ellos tengan esos encantamientos… No con ese nivel"

\- Y si se levantan, dejen que mueran … no son una amenaza mientras estén heridos. ¡Vamos! – Bramo.

A la vez que terminaba de mirar algunos de los moribundos cuerpos y otros irreconocibles; miro asqueado la escena ante sus ojos.

\- Gracias Mi Señor sin duda…

Ahórrese el aliento lagartija – Respondió con brusquedad.

\- ¡Vamos!, no debemos perder el tiempo.

"Hombres – lagarto, ¿Quién tuvo la idea de traerlos?"

Chasqueo la lengua mientras un ceño fruncido se dibujaba en el rostro.

Avanzaron sin muchas molestias por algunos de las calles de la Ciudad de Re – Asenaru; algunos estaban atestados de fuertes olores de podredumbre junto con sus nuevos depredadores, aunque no se tratara más que solo de moscas y cuervos. En otros callejones aún se veían luchas, algunas más interesantes que otras; no obstante; carecía de cualquier entretenimiento.

"Esto no es una guerra, es una masacre" Pensó disgustado.

Doramont era alguien muy diestro a la hora de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo se jactaba de aquello, y algunos decían que su fuerza estaba al nivel de su testarudez.

» La batalla fue decidida una vez que llegaron ellos, no había raza presente en aquel campo de batalla que no fuera tan formidable, orgullosa y poderosa como los centauros. Basto con tan solo su oleada para hacer temblar la fortaleza entera, bajo sus pezuñas el suelo vibro como nunca lo había hecho; la sed de sangre sometió su razón, las hachas de guerra en alto sedientas de sangre, y la fuerza de millares y millares de rugidos atizaron el grito de guerra.

» El recuerdo tan glorioso de lo que alguna vez formo su pensamiento, no fue más que el furor de la batalla entorpeciendo su razón. Dejando de lado muchos de sus valores que parecían ya no tener sentido mientras más y más miraba por los callejones.

"No hay honor en masacrar a enemigos que no se pueden defender" Dijo a su comandante hace unas cuantas horas tratando de evitar que siguiera produciéndose aquel holocausto.

Capitán ha estado mucho tiempo recorriendo la ciudad debería tomar un descanso – Le dijo uno de sus acompañantes – La sangre …

Doramont no quería admitirlo y menos mostrarlo su honor fue mancillado, así que testarudo se limitó a replicar – Estoy bien, el piquete de una avispa no puede matarme.

Los dos soldados se limitaron a asentir. Y Doramont tuvo que tragarse el dolor que le quemaba y latía tal cual corazón bombea sangre, en todo el lado izquierdo de su lomo.

La herida era grande, del tamaño de una braza. Le discurría sangre, aunque era absorbida por algunos vendajes; "picadura de avispa" Pensó con amargura.

El orgullo no le dejaba descansar; y la "avispa" que le produjo aquella "picadura" había sido mucho mas de lo que quería admitir.

"Ese hombre…" Pensar en aquello lo molestaba, dejo los pensamientos para el tiempo y se centró en el lugar donde estaban. Sin haberse dado cuenta ya estaban ante los grandes arcos de piedra por donde un sequito extenso avanzaba con antorchas iluminando el camino.

"Ya veo, así que ya llegaron… Bueno no debo hacerlos esperar" Pensó mirando como un carromato parecido a una especie de casa hecha de madera, pintado con unos colores rojizos y unos matices azulinos con el dragón plateado tallado a los costados, entraba por las puertas o lo que podía llamarse puertas.

El carromato iba escoltado por hombres – bestia curtidos, corpulentos, fuertemente armados con espadas en la cintura y algún que otro puñal. Y en todos llevaban un cinto desde el hombro hasta la cintura en el que estaba bordado el dragón plateado como semblante. La columna avanzaba con paso lento como una procesión real, vio diferentes razas pasar por delante suyo.

El primer señor poderoso paso y fue reconocido rápidamente.

El yelmo, astado negro azabache, forma de toro, amatistas incrustadas como ojos; En la pechera un semblante de cabeza de toro, en los hombros una densa fina capa azul le cubría hasta medio lomo.

\- Thoren Dormug El Semental Astado – Dijo con orgullo.

Detrás suyo, los otros diez comandantes del ejército de avanzadilla cada uno vestido de una manera distinta y no por ello eran despreciados o mal vistos, cada uno a su manera infundía miedo y cada uno tenía su propio sequito al igual que leyenda.

Vio a: _TwerGuoth El Tuerto, Ransfalt Lanza veloz, Ealoth Sitnupm del Huerto de los Dioses, Farotdoktso El Manco, Gwullment Bebedor de Magia_ y muchos más que no reconocía o que había olvidado sus nombres

Eran seres poderosos capaces de destruir por sí solos ciudades enteras en un día, no eran los típicos seres que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos primitivos y cada uno era aterrador a su manera.

Doramont vio uno a uno detenidamente, contemplando las leyendas que pasaban frente a él, y cada vez que uno pasaba sentía como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, tambaleándose inconscientemente de un lado al otro como una tormenta sacude salvajemente las hojas.

"Así que estos son las leyendas de las que tanto se habla … no es de extrañar las exageraciones de los bardos" Al tiempo que pensaba aquello con asombro y el aire volvía en él, viendo carruajes inmensos pasar y otros semihumanos más, al tiempo que se acababa la columna interminable… casi al último… donde ya no había más que solo oscuridad, parecía haber una figura solitaria,

\- Uhm – Gruño.

… Las patas empezaron a temblarle, su cuerpo cayó como una roca, el hacha se desprendió de las enormes brazas, el yelmo dibujaba tras de sí una cara retorcida, retorcida por el miedo.

\- …A…Q-Qu… De… - No podía hacer otra cosa más que abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder articular una palabra, sintiendo como su vida era drenada, como las fuerzas le abandonaban, sintiéndose indefenso como un pequeño cachorro, temblándole el cuerpo, sintiendo el aire pesado, frio, mucho frio lo invadía, sentía demasiado frio, más de un millar de cuchillas frías le apuñalaron el cuerpo.

Un aire negro empezó a cubrir su visión, sus ojos completamente blancos se abrieron como platos intentando ver ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un demonio, monstruo, dragón, bestia, o cualquier otra cosa abominable? ¿Qué era lo que veía? ¿Qué era lo que escuchaba ¿Un centenar de voces salidas del abismo tal vez? ¿Un millar de almas pidiendo a gritos salvación? ¿Qué era lo que olía? ¿El miedo? ¿El miedo a su muerte? ¿El miedo a eso? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? "La muerte" le susurro una voz…

"¿Qué criatura es esta?"

Montando un corcel negro

\- …Fuhh… - Soltó un bufido de aburrimiento mientras posaba la mirada en los cuerpos inertes.

La mirada fría exenta de compasión y piedad miraba de reojo a cada criatura cercana.

\- …Esto es tan aburrido… - Dijo la figura buscando algo. Su atención se posó en él; con el ojo carmesí centellando como una llama.

\- Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?... – Dijo deteniendo su corcel.

Un balbuceo empezó a brotar de su boca.

\- ...E…E… - Abría y cerraba la boca.

\- ...Tu nombre – Ordeno con impaciencia.

\- …E…E…os – No podía articular más de dos sonidos.

\- …El miedo hiere más que mil cuchillas… – Dijo. Y su corcel volvió al trote, alejándose a paso lento.

\- …El… …Os…

Aun abriendo y cerrando la boca, pudo notar como esa cosa se alejaba, su aliento volvió al igual que su voz y todos sus sentidos.

Aun recuperando lo poco de alma que le quedaba vio lo desolado del lugar junto con el silencio, aquel silencio espantoso.

El estómago se le revolvía, lo sentía dentro miles y miles de cosas que retumbaban en su estómago.

\- ¿Q-Que … era…eso?... – Consiguió decir antes de vomitar todo lo que había comido. Al terminar se volvió a su entorno.

\- … ¿…Que…?... – Los cuervos chillaban, y se juntaban alrededor del lugar como un enjambre de moscas - …A…A…

El horror transformo su rostro en algo retorcido...

\- …Ah…

Y un terror indescriptible marco su ser.

\- …Dioses… - Dijo, más que una palabra era una plegaria para su alma quebrada y las cientos y miles de almas que habían sido arrebatadas. Los cuervos graznaban en cantidades titánicas, se aglomeraban para su festín.

* * *

La ciudad era bulliciosa, los mercaderes gritaban a todo pulmón sus ofertas.

\- ¡Pescado! ¡Pescado fresco!

\- ¡Manzanas! ¡Naranjas! ¡Sandias! ¡Venga! ¡Venga! ¡Venga!

\- ¡Los mejores vinos! ¡Cómprelos aquí! ¡Cómprelos aquí! ¡Cómprelos aquí!

Muchas otras voces más se entremezclaban entre el tumulto de gente que se congregaba en el gran mercado del Rey, las risas y los chismes iban de boca en boca y por cada uno que se decía aparecían unos dos más.

\- Lis ¿Sabías sobre lo del Rey Draconico? – Dijo con voz chillona una chica

\- Se dice que el Héroe va a casarse – Dijo con un suspiro su amiga que estaba caminando junto a ella.

\- No me lo creo… ¿Con quién? – Pregunto una tercera con sorpresa.

\- Los rumores dicen que será con la misma Reina – Dijo la primera orgullosa de estar al tanto de los chismes.

\- ¿Enserio? – Dijo perpleja la segunda amiga.

\- ¡Si! – Afirmo con fuerza la primera.

\- No son más que rumores … No puede hacerlo mientras el Rey no lo permita ¿Recuerdan? – Dijo la tercera testaruda.

\- ¿Quisieras que se case contigo, no es así? – Dijo la primera con chispas en los ojos.

\- ¡Jamás podría hacerlo! – Dijo la tercera con la cara enrojecida.

\- Tranquila, Tranquila – Le dijo la segunda con una sonrisa y palmeándole la espalda.

Las risas empezaron a brotar de sus labios y se rieron de corazón las tres amigas, delante de ellas otro grupo hablaba de otro chisme.

\- Oigan… ¿Es cierto que los semihumanos están invadiendo el Reino? – Comento un hombre gordo, barbudo y con los signos de vejez en el rostro.

\- Si, lo escuche de uno de los aventureros que vienen – Dijo un hombre joven que tomaba cerveza de una jarra a las afueras de una tienda.

\- Bueno da igual, si llegan el Rey Hechicero los echara si es misericordioso o sino los matara a todos – Dijo otro hombre ebrio de aspecto feroz, un aventurero.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No digas esas cosas en mi tienda! – Le grito con furia mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de madera.

\- Tranquilo viejo, su majestad solo los puso si hay disturbios – Dijo con señalando a un no – muerto que estaba en la esquina de calle - ¡Oye viejo dame otra!

\- ¡Si sigues diciendo estupideces te botare a patadas! ¡Son un cobre! – Vocifero el anciano con mirada mortífera.

\- Bien, bien – Respondió el aventurero beodo sacando una pequeña moneda de su bolsillo – Ahí tienes viejo.

\- Bien ¡Ros! ¡Tráeme otra jarra! – Grito el viejo dentro de la taberna.

El aventurero beodo aun con el alcohol hasta la cabeza siguió hablando las mismas cosas y el viejo le gritaba como si fuera un niño. Cerca de ahí, a unos cuantos pasos una figura se acercaba con pasos lentos, viendo de reojo todo lo que podía comprar con el dinero que tenía en su bolsa.

"Comida, mucha comida, necesito mucha para la cena de esta noche" Pensó Enri mientras caminaba con un vestido apropiado para el lugar. No se había acostumbrado nunca a las ropas finas, pero se lo habían insistido tanto sus "asesores" que no tuvo más remedio que ponérselo y para sus adentros tuvo que guardarse la vergüenza de haber ido a la morada de Ains Ooal Gown con aquel vestido que comparado con el que tenía puesto era poco más que un harapo. La gente la miraba de reojo, algunos hombres no apartaban la mirada de ella, incluso hubo algunos mercaderes que le ofrecieron muestras de su mercancía pensando que era una noble.

"¿Por qué se comportan así? Solo estoy viniendo por algo de comida, siempre he venido a comprarlo aquí, ¿Por qué me miran así?" Pensó Enri a medida que caminaba por la transitada calle, aunque tras su aparición muchos se habían hecho a un lado.

\- Debe acostumbrarse Señorita Emmot ya es alguien importante en el Reino – Le dijo una joven esbelta de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos cafés y de cabello corto. Llevaba una armadura plateada y una espada en la cintura las cuales brillaban por sí solas, tendría la edad de Enri y un poco más. Y aunque Enri se había negado a la petición de llevar a una aventurera a comprar cosas, no pudo con la presión de sus "asesores".

\- ¿De verdad estas bien así? Hace mucho calor – Dijo Enri preocupada de que su armadura le esté molestando.

\- Si, estoy bien Señorita Emmot – Dijo con una sonrisa – Estoy acostumbrada, además debo estar lista para cualquier emergencia.

"Pero si en el Reino Hechicero ya no hay crímenes" Hubiera querido decir Enri, pero se limitó a asentir.

\- ¡Mi Señora, por favor pruebe este gran regalo! – Dijo un hombre corpulento mostrándole una carne recién asada.

"Otra vez" Pensó cansada. A lo largo del camino ya le había ocurrido lo mismo y para su desgracia no tuvo la fuerza para negarlo, y eran tantas cosas que Enri sentía que se le iban a revolver el estómago.

\- G-Gracias – Dijo mientras tomaba la carne crujiente.

Enri lo sintió en el paladar y le gusto el sabor que inmediatamente pidió como hacerlo, además de comprar de la misma carne.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Mi Señora! – Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo le había comprado toda una carreta.

\- ¿Podría por favor hacerla partir de inmediato? – Dijo Enri alegre y amargamente. "Ya es la décima vez".

\- ¡Por supuesto Mi Señora! – Respondió alegremente el hombre - ¡Oye! ¡Rast! ¡La dama quiere que parta toda! ¡Apúrate o mi puño estará en tu cara!

De repente la voz cambio a una tosca, obviamente la avaricia lo había consumido.

\- Bien, entonces pagaran el resto a su compañero – Dijo con una sonrisa Enri – Por favor.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mi Señora! – Respondió fervientemente el hombre.

"Los hombres quieren tanto el oro como a las mujeres" Se dijo mentalmente, era un dicho que lo había escuchado muchas veces mientras compraba como Enri Emmot y no como la Señorita Emmot Alcaldesa de Carne.

\- Oye … ¿Escuchaste eso? – Dijo un hombre de un puesto cercano.

\- Si, si, le escuche de uno de los guardias – Le respondió otro hombre – dicen que vieron a cientos de dragones sobrevolando cerca de las montañas.

\- ¿No serán los de su majestad? – Replico incrédulo otro hombre.

\- No, no, no, dicen que estos son diferentes y son más grandes – Reafirmo el primer hombre – Al menos son tan grandes como islas.

\- Eso es imposible, Su Majestad tiene los dragones más poderosos y no son tan grandes como una isla.

\- Las voces de los hombres seguían discutiendo, pero Enri presto atención a lo que decían. Ciertamente Su Majestad El Rey Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown tenía a los seres más poderosos del mundo: Dragones, No – Muertos, Demonios, Ángeles y un sinfín de otras criaturas que Enri no recordaba.

En cierta medida le preocupaba, pero esa preocupación se esfumaba cada vez que recordaba lo poderoso que era Su Majestad.

"Ains Ooal Gown es el ser más poderoso, los dragones le obedecieron" Pensó con firmeza.

\- Bien … por hoy creo que terminamos Ericka, deberíamos ir a tomar un descanso – Dijo Enri volviéndose a su compañera.

\- Me parece bien Señorita Emmot – Dijo con firmeza la aventurera.

\- Está bien – Dijo Enri con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se despedía del mercader de ojos brillantes.

\- ¡Vuelva pronto Mi Señora!

"Necesito un descanso de tanta cortesía" Pensó cansada mientras caminaba hacia delante con pasos rápidos. Su compañera no tardo en alcanzarla.

\- Señorita Emmot conozco un buen lugar digna de su presencia – Le dijo la aventurera.

\- E-Esta bien – Dijo Enri titubeando.

"De todas maneras no puedo negarme".

No tardaron en llegar al pabellón dorado, el lugar donde se quedarían las siguientes dos noches por el que habría pagado una cantidad considerable si seguía siendo Enri Emmot, pero ahora que era conocida por los administradores del lugar apenas y le cobraban la mitad de la tarifa.

La joven aventurera se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardo en asimilarlo. Después de todo, ella era una aventurera de Oricalco. Enri antes de entrar a su habitación, se sentó a beber unos jugos de lujo junto con su compañera a la que no se le notaba un rastro de cansancio.

"Desearía tener su fuerza" …

\- Esta muy delicioso Señorita Emmot – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa brillante.

\- ¿Verdad? – Dijo Enri devolviéndole la sonrisa, había estado feliz de que la acompañara una mujer y más aún que era alguien casi de su edad; en el camino al pabellón dorado intercambiaron muchas preguntas e irremediablemente Enri se hizo su amiga.

\- Si, sí, he probado muchas cosas – Dijo – Pero nada como esto.

Siguieron intercambiando palabras y risas, hasta que la sala se volvió silenciosa como un cementerio. Inmediatamente Ericka puso su mano sobre su espada, y miro detenidamente a cada persona que pasaba.

Algunas de las personas llevaban armaduras blancas mientras que otras negras, una de las que llevaba armadura negra tenía una larga túnica que se extendía desde la cabeza con una capucha hasta tocar el suelo. En la armadura llevaba grabado un escudo de un Reino al igual que los demás y llevaba en su cintura una espada corta, tras la capa se podía ver débilmente lo que parecía ser un arco dorado junto con un carcaj.

La mirada que tenía aquella figura era amenazadora, ominosa y claramente hostil. La sala se había quedado en silencio por ella y por el hedor que despedía.

"Huele igual que un no – muerto, huele a muerte" Pensó Enri desconcertada, pues no se trataba de un no – muerto sino de un humano, alguien que despedía ese tipo de hedor era alguien peligroso.

Había visto a los demás que le seguían, pero ninguno tenía el mismo hedor y casi por instinto se limitó a observar de reojo.

\- Lávense, limpien sus armaduras y descansen – Dijo la voz tan fría como el hielo – No tolerare que deshonren al Reino Santo ni a nuestra Fe.

"El Reino Santo" Repitió en su mente; según lo que Enri sabia sobre aquel Reino era que lo había salvado su majestad el Rey Hechicero, y que tanto como Ciudad Carne y El Reino Santo del Roble adoraban fervientemente a Ains Ooal Gown.

\- ¡Entendido! – Respondieron firmemente los que le seguían. Enri noto que en su voz había un miedo infundado.

"Debe ser alguien muy malo" Se dijo para sus adentros.

\- Muy bien – Dijo con voz solemne – vayan.

Inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus habitaciones tal cual perro castigado.

\- Señorita Emmot por favor no la mire – Dijo Ericka con la voz tensa.

Enri sin saberlo había posado sus ojos en los de la chica.

\- ¿Eh?

Enri incrédula se volvió hacia Ericka, sin poder evitarlo la que parecía ser la jefe de grupo se acercó con el sonido de su armadura hacia Enri y Ericka.

\- Mantenga la calma Señorita Emmot – Dijo Ericka con voz tensa y temerosa.

Enri también sintió como el miedo la invadía, era casi tan parecido como lo que Expedia Lupus Regina.

"Solo trátala con cortesía" Se dijo.

\- ¿Podría sentarme con ustedes? – Les dijo con voz monótona y gélida.

Ericka estuvo a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida por Enri.

\- Cl…

\- Por supuesto, toma asiento por favor – Enri se obligó a sonreír, mientras que Ericka se tensaba más aún.

\- Os lo agradezco – Dijo mientras se acomodaba en una tercera silla.

\- ¿A que debemos el placer? – Dijo Enri con cortesía.

\- Capitana de Paladines Neia Baraja a su servicio – Respondió rápidamente y poniéndose uno de los guanteletes metálicos en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

\- Veo que lleváis el colgante de nuestra Santa Fe Mi Señora…

\- Enri Emmot y ella es Ericka una aventurera de rango oricalco – Dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa forzada y Ericka simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia educada.

\- Un placer, Mi Señora Emmot – Dijo cortésmente – y también a vos valiente aventurera, mi motivo es simple Mi Señora vengo a ofrecerles una invitación a nuestro templo en la Plaza del Héroe.

\- Sera un gran placer asistir a vuestro templo Capitana Baraja – Dijo Ericka rápidamente – Pero Mi Señora tiene asuntos importantes por llevar a cabo.

Aquello pareció muy forzado y Enri casi la corrige hasta que se dio cuenta que una de las manos de Ericka que estaba bajo la mesa con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada le temblaba sin control.

\- Entonces será un gran deleite teneros presente – Dijo La Capitana poniéndose de pie – Todos son bienvenidos, con su permiso Mi Señora y Valiente Aventurera.

Tras un rato Enri vio como su figura se adentraba hacia el piso superior, veía de reojo como el sudor le caía por las mejillas a Ericka.

Enri no estaba tan asustada, pero no tardo en darse cuenta que algo caliente le caía por la mejilla.

\- Deberíamos descansar Señorita Emmot – Dijo cansada Ericka, que al parecer le había afectado en gran medida la presencia de la Capitana Neia Baraja.

\- S-Si tienes razón – Dijo forzando una sonrisa, y subiendo los escalones en un silencio desesperante. Había sentido el miedo antes, cuando los ogros, trolls, goblins y hombres atacaban Villa Carne e incluso con Lupus Regina, pero aquello que sintió hizo que se le removiera el estómago.

* * *

 ** _Hola chicos ha pasado tiempo, pero aqui estoy... lamento el retraso tan largo... tenia mucho que hacer y me dejo muy poco tiempo para concluir esta historia aunque seguire continueandolo. Y tambien corregire algunos capitulos o los ampliare, estoy pensando en hacer otro volumen siguiente a este; Espero su apoyo :D. Gracias por leer y nuevamente disculpenme por tanto retraso._**

* * *

 ** _Hello my English speaking friends for you I have a project so that they do not go translating part by part, in addition to that I plan to expand and correct the whole story because there are several things that are overlooked and others were very brief. Thanks for reading this fanfic that I really liked to start it and I plan to follow it a lot longer ...: D_**


End file.
